Peccavi
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Ella una joven y hermosa colegiala de 16 años que pagara muy caro los errores de la inocencia propia de su edad, y el, un joven de 22 años estudiante de psicologia que aprovechara su atractivo fisico y su poder de persuacion para lograr su objetivo.
1. Chapter 1

Siete años se cumplen justo este día helado de invierno, este día helado de invierno en el que comenzó la etapa más feliz de mi vida, la etapa en donde conocí lo dulce que puede llegar a ser el amor tanto o más que la miel, la delicia del pecado al que fui arrastrada con placer, y también porque no decirlo, lo amargo que puede ser el desamor.

Como cada año, porque solo en este día del año me lo permito, camino por las calles sin pensar, arrastrada por mis pies que me traen hasta aquí, donde solo esta una lápida con tu nombre inscrito al cual llorar.

¡Cuántos errores cometimos!... ¿Por qué nos equivocamos tanto?... ¿Hubiera sido todo distinto si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado?

Tomo una bocanada de aire para aclararme la garganta y no permitirme llorar como una niña de 16 años, justo la edad que tenía cuando comenzó todo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es estúpido, de ti solo queda esto, lo que está debajo de esta lapida, sé que no me escuchas, y aunque he hecho mi vida, aunque he seguido adelante y he logrado levantarme después de tanto dolor, aunque he tenido alegrías y he logrado todo aquello que te dije que algún lograría, no puedo evitar que la nostalgia me invada en este momento.

Siento el aire fresco correr que ondea mis cabellos ahora sueltos, ¿Sabes? Siempre me gusta pensar que el aire que mueve mis cabellos eres tú, a ti que tanto te gustaba enredad tus dedos en mi cabello, me gusta pensar que ese aire que roza mis mejillas es tu aliento que siempre me rozaba y me hacía cosquillas antes de besarme, antes de besarme de esa manera como solo tu sabias hacerlo.

¿Por qué cometimos tantos errores? Creo que no tiene caso lamentarme de eso, siempre es mejor no ver hacia atrás, pues los errores del pasado no los podremos remendar, es mejor ver hacia adelante y aprender de los errores.

Pero el precio de todos nuestros pecados fue caro, muy caro el precio que tuvimos que pagar, tu pecado lo pagaste caro y a mí me costó mucho pagar el precio de mi inocencia e ingenuidad.

Dejo el ramo de rosas en color rosado sobre tu lapida y siento las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos y van bajando lentamente por mis mejillas, pero las limpio rápidamente, se supone que en este día no debería llorar. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de tanto daño que me hiciste, a pesar de todo el dolor que me causaste, también marcaste mi vida y trajiste el amor a ella, ese amor que tu solo me supiste dar, y aunque no me consta que me hayas amado de verdad, pensar que así fue me hace sentir un poco de paz.

**Peccavi.**

**7 años atrás.**

A las afueras del colegio católico "Private Girls T.A.", las jóvenes quienes vestían uniforme que consistía en una falda en color gris y saco con cuello de marinero del mismo tono, con un moño rojo enfrente, iban saliendo después de terminar el día de clases mientras reían y conversaban de cosas propias de jovencitas.

-Pero, no es bueno que le mientas así a tu tía Mako-chan, si se da cuenta de eso podría ser peor.- Dijo la jovencita de corto cabello azulado la cual mientras conversaba iba leyendo un libro.

-¡Amy, no seas aguafiestas!- Exclamo la jovencita rubia de ojos azules.- Mako-chan sencillamente puede decir que tenemos una tarea en equipo y que nos reuniremos en casa de Rei para trabajar en ellos, y así todas nos ponemos de acuerdo por si la tía de Mako-chan habla por teléfono o manda a la bruja de Reika a buscarla.

-¡Que inteligencia la tuya Mina!- Exclamo Rei con seriedad.- Decir que Mako-chan está en mi casa, si seguro la tía de Mako estará encantada, sobre todo porque no se cansa de decirle a Mako que soy una bruja hechicera y que tengo pacto con el demonio… ¿En verdad crees que tu resolución es de lo más inteligente?

Makoto dio un paso y se giró poniéndose frente a sus amigas.

-¿Sucede algo Mako-chan?- Pregunto Rei.

-Es que tienes razón en lo que dices Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Saben que a las tres las adoro, pero Rei, a ti en especial mi tía te detesta… bueno, sé que no es bueno que te discrimine porque tus creencias sean diferentes a las nuestras, pero ya sabes que mi tía es muy cerrada y…

-No te preocupes Mako-chan, yo sé que tú no eres así.- Dijo Rei.- Tu eres mi amiga, no tu tía, y bueno, mientras ella no se dé cuenta de que todavía me hablas y me frecuentas todo está bien. Discúlpame, pero esa mujer definitivamente es un bodrio que se da golpes de pecho para que todo mundo la vea y digan "Ay que señora tan buena", "que santa es la señora Sonomi Kino".

Amy le dio un codazo a Rei.

-¡Ay, Amy, solo estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Si Rei, pero a nadie le gusta que hablen así de su familia por mas cierto que sea.

Makoto soltó una risita llamando la atención de sus amigas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto Mina arqueando una de sus cejas mientras la miraba maliciosamente y caminaba dando vueltas por alrededor de ella.- ¡Ya se!... ¡Por fin diste un paso más con Tamahome!

Makoto se ruborizo ante el comentario de Minako.

-¡Mina, por dios!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo y Tamahome?... ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados, ni siquiera podemos vernos más de media hora nunca!

Mina siguió dando vueltas.

-Pues el templo Hikawa sería un lugar sumamente erótico.

-¡Mina, en el templo no!- Exclamo Rei.- Ese es solamente el lugar donde Mako y su novio se ven, pero el templo se respeta.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, estamos de acuerdo, en el sagrado Templo Hikawa no.- Siguió hablando la rubia.- Pero… ¡Ay Mako!... Si el sexo es muy saludable, he leído en revistas eróticas que ayuda a tener controlado el peso, un cutis hermoso y hace que el cuerpo libere endorfinas, además para las mujeres que no les gusta el ejercicio, el sexo es una buena manera de mantenerse en forma y…

-¡Mina!.- Exclamaron las tres al unísono.

-Yo solo decía… ¡Ay que santurronas!

Makoto tomo una bocanada de aire, tratando de pensar que sería mejor, pero entonces escucho tras ella una voz que la llamaba y la hizo estremecerse.

-Mako.

Al girarse dibujo una media sonrisa al ver de pie frente a ella a Tamahome, aquel hombre al que había conocido una vez que había ido al Templo Hikawa a escondidas de su tía para visitar a Rei. Tamahome era amigo de un ex novio de Rei, por lo que era ahí donde Makoto lo había conocido.

-¡Tamahome!.- Exclamo Makoto emocionada.

Tamahome se acercó a su novia abrazándola y besándola suavemente en una de sus mejillas, muy cerca de los labios, él sabía que Makoto era muy reservada dado a que había crecido en una familia católica, y por ello le estaba teniendo paciencia.

-Te extrañe tanto mi querida.- Le dijo el acariciándole suavemente una de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Y yo a ti.

Tamahome volteo hacia donde estaban las otras tres chicas y levanto su mano agitándola de un lado a otro.

-Hola chicas.- Saludo Tamahome.- Por cierto Rei, alguien te mando saludos.

-Que interesante.- Respondió ella con indiferencia.- Cuando venga a Tokio entonces que me busque y vere si tengo tiempo para platicar con él. Ultimamente Kabul es el único en quien pienso.

Amy y Makoto soltaron una risita al escuchar lo que Rei había dicho.

-¡Uy que genio!- Exclamo Minako.

-No estoy enojada.- Dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos.- Sencillamente, lo que fue ya fue, y así es la vida mis queridas niñas, los hombres van y vienen. Además que flojera, yo no soy del tipo de mujer que necesita a un hombre.

Makoto se dio media vuelta quedando de nuevo frente a sus amigas mientras sentía como Tamahome la abrazaba por alrededor de la cintura y hundía su rostro en el cabello castaño de ella.

-Chicas… ¿Qué hago?... Si Tía Sonomi se da cuenta de que estoy con Tamahome, ella es capaz de…

Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Amy que había cerrado su libro la interrumpió.

-Sencillo Mako-chan.- Habló Amy.- Le diremos que estas en mi casa. Sabes que yo le agrado a tu tía. Bueno, le diremos que estamos en casa de Mina-chan, yo iré para allá con ella, pues tengo que ayudarla a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que tendremos en una semana. Háblale y dile que estarás estudiando conmigo.

Rei se cruzó de brazos.

-Sin duda es el mejor plan.- Dijo Rei.- Solo no le digan que yo estoy con ustedes… O dirá que las estoy corrompiendo. Ya saben cómo se las gasta la distinguida señora Sonomi Kino.

Makoto se quedó pensativa y asintió.

-Me parece perfecto Rei. Muchas gracias por la idea.

-Ya sabes Makoto, cuando te encuentres en problemas pregúntale a Rei Hino y ella tendrá la mejor solución.

-¡Uy, cuidado con ese ego!- Exclamo Minako.

-0-0-0-

Makoto caminaba por el centro comercial tomada de la mano de su novio Tamahome, mientras en su mano libre sujetaba un helado de cerezas con chocolate que saboreaba una y otra vez.

-Gracias mi amor por este día tan maravilloso.- Sonrió Makoto mirándolo de lado.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en clases?... Hace tres días que no te he visto.

Tamahome dibujo una media sonrisa y la atrajo hacia él.

-Bien Makoto, ya sabes, apenas estoy comenzando la universidad, pero a veces entre las clases y atender el dojo no me sobra mucho tiempo.- Respondió el joven.- Aunque eso no es un problema… ¿Sabes?... Me gustaría poder verte más seguido, odio tener que verte cada tercer día.

Makoto que había terminado de comer el helado se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, la cual después deposito en un cesto.

-Tamahome… ya sabes como es mi Tía… no te soporta y…

Tamahome hizo un gesto de desgano.

-Tenemos cinco meses así Mako.- Le dijo el.- Sinceramente esto es desesperante… discúlpame pero tu tía es una mujer anticuada, ridícula y… ¿Por qué no le prohíbe también a tu prima Reika todo lo que a ti te prohíbe?

-Reika es mayor.

-Pero a ella siempre la ha tratado bien.

-Tamahome, mi amor.

Tamahome atrajo a su novia hacia sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Vamos al dojo?.- Propuso Tamahome.

Makoto saco su teléfono celular de su mochila y lo miro.

-Ya son las 6 de la tarde Tamahome… es demasiado tiempo para hacer una tarea en equipo. Mejor llévame a casa.

-Mako, por favor.- Habló Tamahome con tono suplicante.- Solo un momento.

Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro y se abrazó a su novio, sin imaginarse que entre la multitud de las personas en el centro comercial, alguien la miraba.

-Así que aquí estas Makoto.- Balbuceo una persona que se escondía entre la multitud.

-0-0-0-

Minako y Amy se encontraban sentadas dentro de una habitación la cual tenía paredes pintadas de blanco y fotografías pegadas en la pared.

-Si Amy, ya sé cómo se resuelve esta ecuación.- Dijo Mina rascándose la cabeza.- Pero… la verdad es que… ya se me olvido.

Amy se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tomo una bocanada de aire, Amy siempre solía ser paciente, pero Mina era de las personas que lograban hacer que perdiera esa poca paciencia que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Mina, eres un caso perdido.

-Amy.- La miro Mina con ojos llorosos.- Quiero aprobar el examen.

Amy tomo aire nuevamente.

-Creo que deberás conformarte con alcanzar un 70.- Dijo Amy.

-¿Ya no quieres explicarme?... ¿Te he aburrido?

-No Mina.- Respondió Amy.- Comencemos de nuevo.

Amy iba a comenzar a explicarle las ecuaciones a Mina nuevamente, pero entonces escucho que Mina pegaba un grito al escuchar timbrar su celular.

-¡Mina!... ¿Qué sucede?

Mina tomo su teléfono celular y se lo mostro a Amy.

-¡Es… la tía de Mako-chan!.- Exclamo Mina.- Escondámonos, huyamos… Tenemos que ir muy lejos de esa vieja santurrona.

Amy le arrebato el teléfono a Mina.

-Tenemos que contestar y fingir que todo está bien Minako.- Dijo Amy.- Además es tu teléfono timbrando, no tenemos que escondernos.

Mina llevo su mano a su cabeza rascándose la sien.

-Hay es cierto. Que inteligente eres Amy.

-¿Diga?- Contesto Amy con la voz tan propia que la caracterizaba al hablar.- Señora Sonomi, que gusto escucharla. Por supuesto, estamos preparando un proyecto que tenemos que presentar mañana en la clase de biología, si aquí estamos Minako, Makoto y yo… Makoto ahora está en el baño señora… Si claro, yo le doy sus saludos, que dios la bendiga.

Amy apago el teléfono y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Listo. Ahora hablémosle por teléfono a Mako.- Dijo Amy.- Yo le dije que no le mintiera a su tía, así solo empeorara las cosas.

Amy tomo su teléfono celular y le marco a Makoto, pero esta no contestaba.

-No contesta.- Dijo Amy.- Yo siempre le he dicho que mentir no es bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé.- Dijo Mina.- Hablémosle a Rei.

-0-0-0-

Rei había salido un momento al supermercado, vistiendo aun su uniforme de colegiala a pesar de que ya era tarde. Sintió que una oleada de viento removía su cabello y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta por lo cual miro de un lado a otro.

"¿Quién estará ahí" Pensó para sí misma.- "Alguien me está observando. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

Rei escucho que su teléfono celular timbraba y lo respondió.

-¿Mina?... Tranquilízate y habla calmadamente que no te entiendo… ¿Por qué mejor no me pones a Amy al teléfono?... Hola Amy… ¿Qué sucede?... No sé dónde está, pero ya entiendo. Creo saber dónde está, iré a buscarla para ponerla sobre aviso. Tranquilas, todo estará bien.

Rei guardo su teléfono celular dentro de su bolsa y tras dejar las bolsas de mandado en el templo rápidamente volvió a salir, volteando de un lado a otro, sintiendo como si alguien la mirara.

"¿Quién eres tú y porque me observas? Aunque no lo creas puedo sentir tu presencia. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Rei siguió corriendo por las calles dispuesta a llegar al dojo que pertenecía a la familia de Tamahome, su instinto le decía que ahí podría encontrar a Makoto y advertirla de que su tía había ido a buscarla, pero aun con sus pensamientos en llegar a su destino, no dejaba de sentir aquella fuerte presencia que parecía seguirla por su camino.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba dentro de dojo de artes marciales pertenecientes a la familia de Tamahome, donde ambos estaban acostados en el piso, con el cuerpo sudoroso después de que Tamahome le enseñara algunas técnicas de defensa personal.

¡Esto fue divertido, muy divertido!- Exclamo Makoto con mirada soñadora.- Me ha gustado mucho.

Tamahome se acomodó en el piso de costado y con su dedo índice delineo los labios rosados de su novia.

-Te amo.

Makoto sintió como él le acariciaba las mejillas con una de sus manos y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al contacto de Tamahome.

-Y yo a ti. Mucho.

Tamahome dibujo una media sonrisa y se inclinó un poco acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarla suavemente, abriéndose paso dentro de la boca de ella para besarla profunda y apasionadamente.

Makoto dejó escapar un suave gemido y le hecho los brazos al cuello a su novio, sintiendo como si sus sentidos se nublaran y perdiera las fuerzas de cada musculo de su cuerpo, olvidándose de lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Después de que se sus labios se separaran, ambos se miraron mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-Mako.- Balbuceo el con voz entrecortada mientras acariciaba uno de los muslos de su novia.- Mako… quiero tocarte… sentirte.

Makoto era aún una joven inexperta, pero su instinto de supervivencia la puso en alerta y suavemente se separó de su novio sentándose a un lado.

-Creo que ya deberías llevarme a casa Tamahome.

-Mako.- Se acercó el a ella y le tomo una de sus manos.- Quiero, quiero hacer el amor, contigo.

Makoto soltó una risita nerviosa y se arrincono en la pared, miro como Tamahome se acercaba a ella y ponía un brazo de cada lado acercándose a ella, sintiendo como su aliento rozaba su cuello.

-Tamahome.- Balbuceo ella con nerviosismo.

-Mako… quiero hacer el amor contigo, te amo… ¿Por qué te rehúsas?

-Tamahome… ni siquiera estamos casados.- Nerviosa ella.- Esto no es correcto y es indecente, yo…

Tamahome levanto su rostro y se atrapo los labios de ella en un suave beso.

-Solo déjate llevar Mako-chan, no va a pasar nada.

Makoto cerró los ojos, sintiendo una mezcla confusa de sentimientos en su corazón, por un lado el deseo que estaba en ella a pesar de su ingenuidad, curiosidad por lo desconocido, el correr de las hormonas propias de la edad, pero por otro lado, la razón le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era sucio, incorrecto, inmoral. Sencillamente pecado mortal. Mas sin embargo, ante el temor de decepcionar a su novio, se tumbó en el piso sintiendo como Tamahome metía sus manos por entre sus piernas y besaba sus labios.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Esto no es correcto" Se dijo Makoto a sí misma en silencio.

Imágenes venían a la mente de Makoto, escenas poco agradables de lo que podría suceder a futuro.

¿Qué sucedería si Tamahome la embarazaba? Seguro su tía la regañaría, seguro la echaría de casa y seguramente también la expulsarían del colegio. Se imaginó a su corta edad haciéndose cargo de un bebe y la idea no le gusto para nada.

Embarazarse no era lo único que podía suceder ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente Tamahome la abandonaba o terminaba algún día con ella? Con que cara miraría a su tía o entraría dentro de la iglesia o peor aún ¿Qué hombre querría tener una relación con ella a sabiendas de saber que no sería el primero?'

El deseo que en un principio sentía con los besos de Tamahome desapareció conforme sentía las manos de el debajo de su falda queriendo bajarle las braguitas.

-¡No!- Exclamo Makoto tomando las manos de él.

Tamahome hizo una mueca de frustración en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no Makoto?

-Tengo miedo, no estamos casados Tamahome.

-Me casare contigo cuando termine la universidad. Te lo prometo.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Sí. Ahora solo déjate llevar.- Respondió el joven que enseguida se quitó el cinturón del pantalón.

-¡Para Tamahome, no!- Balbuceo Makoto pues al verlo posar sus manos sobre el cierre de su pantalón supuso que quizá se lo desabrocharía.

-Makoto… ¿Acaso eres una niña?

Makoto iba a decir algo cuando ambos escucharon que la puerta del dijo se abría.

-¡Mako, Tamahome!.- Exclamo Rei sorprendida.- Disculpen… yo no quise.

Makoto se levantó del piso acomodándose la falda y quitándose la liga que dejo caer su larga cabellera para peinarse nuevamente, pues algunos mechones se le habían salido de su alta coleta.

-¡Rei, te juro que las cosas no son como tú estás pensando, yo y Tamahome no…

Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Rei la interrumpió.

-¡Makoto, no me interesa si tuviste sexo o no con Tamahome!.- Exclamo Rei.- Ahora eso no es lo importante, lo grave es que tu tía te está buscando y…

-Con que haciendo una tarea en casa de Amy… ¿No?-

Makoto, Tamahome y Rei se sobresaltaron al ver de pie en el dojo a Sonomi Kino, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, la tía de Makoto.

¡Tía!.- Exclamo Makoto nerviosa.-Yo te juro que no es así, yo y Tamahome no estábamos…

Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues su tia entro y levanto su mano en alto dándole una sonora bofetada a su sobrina.

-¡Oiga vieja loca!... ¿Qué le sucede?- Habló molesta Rei.

-¡Tu cállate maldita bruja!- Exclamo la tía de Makoto tomando a su sobrina del brazo.- ¡Y usted joven, más le vale mantenerse lejos de mi sobrina!... Le recuerdo que es menor de edad y…

-Señora, las cosas no son como usted está pensando, en verdad yo no tengo malas intenciones con su sobrina.

-¡Vámonos Makoto, rápido!

Makoto apretujo los puños deseosa por meterle un puñetazo en el rostro a su tía, ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? Vivía de la caridad de su tía que se había hecho cargo de ella desde que sus padres habían muerto y si se atrevía a golpearla seguramente no dudaría en dejarla desamparada, tal como muchas veces antes ya la había amenazado, así que salió cabizbaja en dirección hacia el auto mientras escuchaba los gritos de su tía.

-Con que en casa de Amy.- Molesta Sonomi.- Te prohibí claramente que te acercaras a ese vago y a esa bruja endemoniada que sabes muy bien que tiene pacto con el diablo… ¿Sabes lo que sucederá con Tamahome y Rei Hino? El será al infierno por sucumbir ante el pecado de la carne y ella se ira al infierno por tener pacto con el diablo.

¡Ya cállate tía!- Exclamo Makoto.- Rei no es una bruja, simplemente es una miko, una sacerdotisa sintoísta cuyas creencias son diferentes a las nuestras y…

-Deja de decir tonterias… ¡Muévete rápido y sube al auto!

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de un cuarto cuyas paredes estaban pintadas blanco, el joven de cabello rubio cerro la hebilla del cinto que llevaba puesto, acercándose al borde de la cama para besar una vez más a la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que se encontraba acostada en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana.

-Eres maravilloso Andrew.- Balbuceo ella.

-Y tu… ¿Cómo decirlo?- Se quedó pensativo el.- Eres divina.

Ella tendió su mano dándole a Andrew un colgante del cual pendía una cruz de madera.

-Anda, póntelo, recuerda que fue por esta cruz que le caíste bien a mamá.

Andrew tomo el colgante y lo puso sobre su cuello soltando una carcajada.

-No hay nada más erótico que hacerlo en la casa de tu madre. Que por lo que veo es muy religiosa, de no ser porque tú eres su hija hasta podría llamarla Sor Sonomi

-Así es mi madre, algo anticuada, solo hay que darle por su lado.

-Pues eso me pareció hace un momento en que me la presentaste. Sin duda es una mujer cuyos deseos están reprimidos, grave problema. Pobre de tu prima, espero a ella no le valla tan mal después de lo que le dijiste a tu madre…

_Flash Back…_

_Sentados en unos de los sofás de la sala, Sonomi conversaba con Reika y Andrew, quien era amigo de su sobrina._

_-Así que su nombre es Andrew Furuhata.- Exclamo la mujer.- Mucho gusto en conocerlo joven… ¿Así que usted es el nuevo vecino?... Me ha comentado Reika que lo ha conocido esta mañana en la iglesia santa Maria._

_-Así es señora y pues bueno vine a conversar un poco con Reika sobre algunos pasajes bíblicos, aunque ella ya me había platicado que su familia es católica._

_Sonomi dibujo una media sonrisa el escuchar hablar a aquel joven sobre la biblia._

_-Es bueno encontrar a un joven que esté interesado en conocer la palabra de nuestro señor todopoderoso.- Dijo Sonomi.- La juventud en este tiempo es una perdición así que lo felicito. Mi hija Reika a quien ya conoce es una chica decente y bueno también tengo otra sobrina que es como una hija para mi, Makoto, pero ella no está aquí en este momento, es difícil cuidarlas de las tentaciones y de las malas amistades, pero me alegra que Reika tengo una amigo como usted. Por cierto… ¿A qué se dedica?_

_-Estoy en el último semestre de la carrera de psicología.- Dijo Andrew._

_-Reika es una buena chica en verdad me da gusto que tenga amistades como usted. Me encantaría que Makoto fuera tan centrada como ella, pero esa sobrina mía, es una cabra loca. Tengo que vigilarla constantemente, pero bueno, me alegra que ahora este haciendo un trabajo en equipo en casa de una de sus compañeras._

_Reika hizo un gesto de preocupación en su rostro._

_-Mamá, tengo algo que decirte… sobre Makoto_

_-¿Qué sucede?- Interrogo Sonomi arqueando una de sus cejas._

_-Esta tarde… he visto a Makoto.- Dijo Reika.- Me pareció verla en el centro comercial con ese joven… el hijo del propietario del dojo de artes marciales… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?_

_¿Qué?- Se sobresaltó Sonomi poniéndose de pie.- ¿Estas segura?... La muy desgraciada me dijo que estaría en casa de Mizuno, esa compañera suya, haciendo tarea en equipo._

_-Pues ya vez que no es así.- Dijo Reika dibujando preocupación en su rostro.- Madre, me da tanto miedo que Makoto sucumba ante el pecado de la carne._

_Sonomi se levantó alterada y Andrew tuvo que fijar su vista frente a un cuadro de la última cena tratando de contener una carcajada._

_Al poco tiempo, Sonomi Kino salió alterada de la casa lanzando maldiciones sobre su sobrina y aquel joven con el que supuso estaría._

_-¡Como eres cabrona Reika!- Exclamo Andrew que sin poder contenerse soltó una risa socarrona._

_Reika por toda respuesta se levantó y deslizo los tirantes de su vestido dejándolo caer sobre el piso, quedando en ropa interior frente a los ojos de Andrew cuyos ojos la miraban con deseo contenido._

_-Y tú eres un hipócrita. Conocí a su hija en la iglesia. Eres un gran mentiroso Furuhata._

_Andrew se levantó del sofá y poso sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven, besando apasionadamente sus labios y su cuello._

_-Me encantaría hacerlo en la recamara de tu madre, sería muy erotico._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Así es mi madre… ¿Sabes que nunca he sabido que haya tenido algún novio después de mi padre?... De hecho ni siquiera conocí a mi padre porque murió cuando yo tenía dos años, pero de no ser porque existo me costaría trabajo imaginar siquiera que mamá haya besado como mínimo. Pero bueno, tendré que cambiarme, porque seguro no tarda en llegar con la odiosa de Makoto.

Reika se sobresaltó al escuchar los gritos de su tía y la voz llorosa de Makoto en la sala, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso el vestido.

-¡No puede ser, mi madre ha llegado!

-Esto comienza a ponerse más emocionante.- Dijo Andrew que enseguida se ganó una mirada molesta de Reika.

-¿Sabes lo que podría suceder?... ¡Podría ponerse muy molesta y eso no me conviene!... ¡Por dios, ahora que demonios haremos!... Ya sé, espérame aquí un momento, iré a ver qué pasa allá abajo.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala, mientras escuchaba los regaños de su tia quien no se cansaba de regañarla, hablándole sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sobre las buenas costumbres y la moral.

-¡Sinceramente ya estoy harta del dios castigador del que tanto hablas!- Exclamo Makoto molesta.- ¡Todo está mal, está mal tener sexo, está mal dar un beso!... ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado Tía?

¡Cállate jovencita insolente!.- Exclamo Sonomi.- Hablas como una mujerzuela… ¿Es eso lo que has aprendido con la bruja de Hino?... ¡No quiero volver a enterarme de que te paras en ese templo satánico!

-¿Qué sucede Madre?.- Bajo Reika los escalones del departamento.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Gracias a la divina providencia no sucedió nada grave Reika.- Habló Sonomi.- Llegue antes de que ese hombre deshonrará a tu prima.

Sonomi clavo sus ojos en Makoto de nuevo.

-Deberías de ser como Reika, dócil y decente, obediente, ella jamás me dio problemas.- Habló la mujer.- Debí haberte votado a la basura en su debido momento Makoto, esas amigas tuyas son una perdición, pensé que la única rescatable era la señorita Mizuno, pero ya veo que está siendo corrompida por la loca de Hino.

-No hables así de mis amigas.

-Te lo digo porque es la verdad Makoto.- Dijo la mujer.- Por cierto Reika… ¿Qué sucedió con tu amigo?

-Se ha ido hace algunos momentos.- Respondió Reika tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.- Es un hombre decente y pulcro, justo el tipo de amistades que Mako debería frecuentar.

-Ya lo creo que si- Respondió Sonomi.- Un día de estos deberías de presentárselo a Makoto para que hable con ella y le de terapia antes de que se convierta en una pecadora y sucumba ante el pecado de la carne.

-¡No me interesa conocerlo!- Exclamó molesta Makoto.

-Pues es el tipo de amistades que deberías de tener, niña insolente, ahora ve a tu recamara… ¡Vamos!

Makoto se puso de pie y caminó molesta hacia las escaleras.

-0-0-0-

Andrew que había estado escuchando los gritos desde dentro del cuarto de Reika, había salido de la habitación curioso por escuchar mejor la conversación, no era que le interesara o que fuera un chismoso, pero le parecía sumamente gracioso escuchar hablar sobre moral a la madre de Reika.

Escucho de pronto unos pasos escaleras arriba y rápidamente abrió la puerta más cercana metiéndose en una de las habitaciones en la cual al estar dentro supuso que era de una adolescente, pues las paredes estaban pintadas en color rosa y en ellas había fotografías pegadas en un lado y en otro.

-¡Uff, esto sí que es divertido!- Exclamo para sí mismo.

Escucho de un momento a otro que el picaporte de la puerta se movía por lo que sin pensarlo mucho salió por el amplio ventas que daba hacia un balcón, dejándolo ligeramente entreabierto, lo suficiente para poder salir después por ahí, pero no tanto que la dueña de la habitación se diera cuenta y al cerrarlo, cerrara con ello sus posibilidades de salir de la casa.

Sus ojos miraron entonces a una joven de cabellos castaños sujetos en una alta coleta vistiendo el uniforme gris del prestigioso colegio católico "Private Girls T.A."

"Con que esa es la prima pequeña de Reika, que bonita es" Pensó para sí mismo.

Makoto sintiéndose molesta por el trato de su tía, se levantó de la cama sintiéndose frustrada.

¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar sus tratos?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y se levantó de la cama, no había nada mejor que un buen baño dentro de la tina, con espuma y esencias florales que calmaran sus tensiones y malas pasadas, por lo que lentamente se deshizo la coleta dejando que su cabello castaño cayera alrededor de su cuerpo, para después lentamente quitarse la ropa, empezando por el uniforme, para al final quitarse toda la ropa.

Andrew, quien se encontraba afuera del balcón, sintió que como si lava ardiente recorriera su cuerpo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de aquella colegiala, aun adolescente pero ya con formas de mujer. Si su aventura en casa de Reika le había parecido divertida y llena de adrenalina, las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez mejor.

Miro como la joven tomaba una toalla de dentro del closet enredándola alrededor de su cuerpo por lo que mascullo una maldición entre dientes, pero se sobresaltó al ver como los ojos verdes de la joven volteaban hacia la ventana, como si estuviera mirándolo…

**Si, ya sé que prometí que no subiría nada más hasta terminar ángel caído, pero como ya ven parece que no me puedo estar quieta. Esta historia me nació en un momento de ocio y bueno aquí esta.**

**Debo advertir que estará llena de drama, romance, angst, erotismo y quizá también un poco de acción, aunque eso último lo estoy contemplando. No prometo actualizar seguido (quizá cada 2 semanas, pues ángel caído es mi fanfic consentido)**

**Nunca pongo disclamer porque ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takehuchi, pero solo quiero decirles que Kabul tampoco es mío, pues pertenece a mi amiga Nadia mejor conocida en el fandom como Nick Rivers.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Su mirada

Llevo mis manos hacia donde se encuentra escrito tu nombre y voy delineando una a una las letras doradas en esta lapida. Escucho el sonido resonante de un trueno y volteó hacia el cielo, las nubes están negras, tan ennegrecidas y ensombrecida como una parte de mí alma está desde que tu partiste.

¿Sabes?... Los días de lluvia siempre me recuerdan a ti…Fue en un día de lluvia cuando me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma, fue en un día de lluvia cuando por primera vez hicimos el amor.

¿He dicho hacer el amor? Esbozo una sonrisa y una lagrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla, camuflajeandose con las gotas de agua que caen desde el cielo, quisiera pensar que esa noche lluviosa en que me entregue a ti, tu también me estabas haciendo el amor y que no era solo el premio que habías obtenido después de tanto insistir, me gustaría pensar que en verdad me amabas y que así como yo te entregue mi alma en ese momento tu también hiciste lo mismo. Aun de solo recordarlo siento que la piel se me eriza, mas que nada al recordar como tu me mirabas a los ojos, esa hermosa mirada tuya con la que me hiciste sentir tranquila y segura, aunque jamás tendré la certeza de saber si estabas actuando bien o de verdad algo llegaste a sentir…

**Peccavi.**

**Cap. 1. Su mirada.**

Makoto se quedo pensativa mirando hacia la ventana, de pronto le había parecido como si hubiera mirado a alguien parado afuera de su balcón, pero inmediatamente descarto la idea y caminó hacia el baño, suponiendo que el deseo de ver a Tamahome seguramente le estaba jugando una mala pasada pues se sentía tan triste y sola que deseaba tenerlo ahí.

Andrew, quien se estaba asomando por la ventana, miro como la jovencita caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño y enseguida escucho el sonido del agua que caía seguramente sobre su cuerpo.

Lentamente, Andrew entro dentro de la habitación, no sin antes quitarse los zapatos para no hacer ruido, miro la puerta del baño entreabierta, y sintió el enorme deseo de asomarse para ver un poco, si al principio, cuando había visto a la joven entrar en el cuarto vestida con el uniforme de colegiala que definía sus bien formadas curvas, logrando excitarse conforme la había visto desnudarse, el hecho de imaginarse las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo le hizo sentir como si su cuerpo emanara fuego, calentándole la sangre.

Dudo un momento, pero la tentación fue más grande y se asomo por la puerta entreabierta, mirando a la joven que se encontraba sentada en la tina con el cuerpo cubierto de espuma

"Hermosa colegiala, esta buenísima" Pensó para si mismo. "Si la tía tanto la regaña, seguro es porque no ha de ser una mojigata".

Andrew escucho de pronto el sonido de su celular y se sobresalto.

¿Quién anda ahí?- Escucho la voz de la joven a la cual miro se paro enseguida por lo que rápidamente y sin hacer ruido salio de la habitación.

¡Reika!.- Balbuceo en voz baja cuando al salir de la habitación miro a su "amiga", si se le podía llamar así, puesto que con Reika no tenía precisamente una relación de noviazgo.

-¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mi prima?... ¿Te miro?... ¡Te dije que no te salieras de la habitación!- Alterada Reika que lo jalaba suavemente hacia su habitación.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba fuera del baño con una toalla enredada a su cuerpo mientras en su camino iba dejando gotas de agua en el piso de su habitación. Cuando se estaba bañando le había parecido sentir como si alguien la mirara, mas sin embargo en su cuarto no había nadie.

"¡Que extraño, de pronto sentí como si alguien me observara!" Pensó para si misma.

Reviso debajo de la cama, incluso dentro de su guardarropa, pero todo estaba en orden, fue entonces que sus ojos se clavaron el balcón que daba hacia fuera y se dirigió hacia allá, notando que el ventanal estaba ligeramente entreabierto cuando ella casi siempre lo mantenía cerrado.

Todo aquello le parecía extraño, pero supuso que quizá su tía lo abriera o que quizá ella en la mañana lo hubiera hecho y no lo recordara, estaba a punto de regresar a la tina de su baño cuando sus ojos miraron en el piso algo parecido a un carnet, inmediatamente se agacho a levantarlo y se dio cuenta de que era una credencial estudiantil de TODAI. Al darle la vuelta a la credencial miro la fotografía de un joven rubio de ojos claros.

"Es guapo. Pero nadie como Tamahome, además es obvio que es mucho mayor" Pensó para si misma.

Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en el nombre que se leía en la credencia.

-Andrew Furuhata, estudiante de psicología del octavo semestre. 22 años de edad.

Se quedo pensativa un momento preguntándose de donde había salido la credencia. ¿Seria algún amigo de Reika? Definitivamente no, Reika estudiaba en el campus de administración y además Reika no tenia novio, era lo que su tía llamaba una chica decente, además de que Reika no solía meter hombre a la casa, entonces mucho menos a las habitaciones.

La mente de Makoto trabajo rápidamente y de pronto pensó que alguien hubiera querido meterse a robar dentro de su casa, pero era imposible, tenia que haber otra explicación lógica. ¿O no?

Pensó en decirle a su tía, pero quizá no era buen momento, pues si le mostraba la credencial de un hombre seguro pensaría lo peor, seguro antes de escucharla la regañaría y le achacaría haber metido a un hombre dentro de su recamara y seguro el castigo seria mucho peor.

Finalmente, cerro la puerta corrediza que daba hacia fuera y caminó su tocador, del cual abrió uno de los cajones y guardó la credencial que había encontrado dentro de un calcetín rosa.

"Seguro el viento la arrastro hasta aquí" Pensó Makoto y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie debajo de la cama ni dentro del guardarropa decidió regresar al baño, donde la tina con agua caliente y esencias florales la esperaba. Claro, no sin antes tomar su teléfono celular, necesitaba hablar, que alguien la escuchara.

Pensó en Amy y Mina, pero supuso que estarían ocupadas, Amy tratando de que a Mina le entraran las ecuaciones en el cerebro, por lo cual opto por llamar a la siempre prudente Rei mientras se relajaba en su tina de baño.

-0-0-0-

Rei estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa, con sus pies doblados, vistiendo su uniforme escolar mientras tomaba la cena en compañía de su abuelo, el sumo sacerdote del templo Hikawa donde ella fungía como Miko.

-¿En que piensas?- Preguntó el anciano mientras se servia un poco de arroz en su plato.

-No es nada.- Respondió Rei.- Bueno. Lo que sucede es que…

-Es tu amiga Mako… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el anciano.- Se lo que es esa chica para ti, la estimas mucho y ella a ti.

-Ella es muy desafortunada abuelito.- Dijo Rei.- Yo soy huérfana al igual que ella, y aunque no se quienes fueron mis padres te tengo a ti. Pero la tía de ella es… ¿Cómo decirlo?

El anciano tomó un poco de pescado que había en otra charola y se sirvió un poco.

-Entiendo a que te refieres Rei. Esa mujer esta equivocada, no sabe respetar lo que son los distintos credos religiosos y eso muy difícilmente va a cambiar querida nieta.- Dijo el anciano.- Personas como esa mujer solo guardan amargura en su corazón, pues lejos de buscar la paz espiritual en su religión solo andan buscando quien piensa diferente o quien es distinto a ellos para juzgarle. Lo lamento mucho por la pobre Makoto, muchas veces el tener a una joven tan reprimida la puede orillar al mal camino. Lo prohibido siempre es una tentación y mas a la edad en que se encuentran ustedes, en esta edad en que ya no son unas niñas pero tampoco son unas mujeres.

Rei escuchó timbrar su teléfono celular y se levanto de la mesa.

-¿Me disculpas un momento abuelo?

-Claro Rei.- Dijo el anciano.- Seguro debe ser tu amiga. Escúchala que seguro le hara falta, A esa pobre niña le hace falta alguien que la escuche.

Rei llegó hasta su habitación, contesto el teléfono y se dejo caer en el tatami.

-¿Mako-chan?

_-Rei-chan.- Escuchó la voz de Makoto del otro lado de la __línea.- Disculpa los groserías que mi tía tuvo para contigo. Sabes que yo no pienso que seas una bruja, hechicera ni nada de eso que dijo._

-No te preocupes Mako.- Respondió Rei.- ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Estas bien?

_-Un poco preocupada.- __Respondió Makoto.- ¿Sabes?... Tengo miedo de que un día de estos Tamahome se canse de mi y termine nuestra relación. Lo amo tanto que creo que no podría sobrevivir sin el... ¿Sabes Rei?... El quiere sexo, pero yo.- Rei escucho que su amiga tomaba una bocanada de aire y la soltaba.- Tengo miedo, quiero, pero no se._

-No te preocupes por eso Mako, tranquilízate.- Habló Rei con serenidad.- Si Tamahome te ama sabrá esperar y si no es que no era amor verdadero. Y por supuesto que podrías sobrevivir sin el Mako. En cuanto al sexo, pues que te diré, si me estas diciendo que no sabes es porque no estas segura y si es así entonces no veo porque apresurar las cosas. Además somos un par de adolescentes, entiendo que el cuerpo pide porque tenemos instinto animal, pero hay que saber medir las consecuencias.

_-Rei…Tu… ¿Nunca sentiste ganas?... Digo, cuando eras novia de…_

Rei gruño al escuchar la pregunta de Makoto, no porque le molestara la pregunta de su amiga, sino al recordar a su reciente ex novio.

-Si, ya se a quien te refieres.-Dijo Rei.- Ni me lo menciones que no quiero ni escuchar su nombre. Y si Makoto, naturalmente tuve ganas, es normal, pero supe detenerme a tiempo.

_-¿Sabes__?- Escuchó la voz de Makoto.- Eres afortunada. Yo se quienes fueron mis padres, pero a veces me siento tan sola. Siento como si yo representara una carga para mi tía y para Reika, a veces no entiendo porque si tanto le molesto a mi tía se hace cargo de mí._

-Eres su sobrina.- Contestó Rei.- Hija de su difunto hermano. Supongo que esa será la razón. En cuanto a Reika, bueno sabes lo que pienso de ella, creo que no tiene caso repetírtelo.

_-Te dejo Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- No quiero que mi __tía se de cuenta de que estoy hablando contigo y que tengo este celular que Mina me regalo en mi cumpleaños y con el que puedo hablar contigo y Tamahome sin que se de cuenta. Adiós. Te veo mañana en el colegio._

-Descansa Makoto.

Después de terminar la llamada, Rei se levantó y aventó el celular sobre el tatami. Caminó hacia el escritorio negro que tenia dentro de su habitación, en el cual hacia sus tareas escolares y miro una fotografía donde salía con sus tres amigas, Ami, Mina y Makoto. Sonrió para si misma al ver esa fotografía. Las cuatro se llevaban muy bien y se querían mucho, Amy y Mina eran las niñas buenas de equipo, y bueno, ella y Makoto se podría decir, eran las chicas "malas", por decirlo de alguna forma literalmente.

Muchas veces había renegado cuando su abuelo, a pesar de ser ellos sintoístas, la había inscrito en el prestigioso colegio católico "Private Girls. T.A.", pero dentro de todo, a pesar de que sus compañeras de clase no profesaban su mismo credo y muchas veces estaba en desacuerdo con las monjas, en ese colegio había conocido a sus tres mejores amigas.

Dejó la foto sobre el escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, en el cual guardaba celosamente dos objetos que valoraba mucho: uno era una fotografía donde salía con su ex novio, quien meses atrás se había ido a Kioto porque ingresaría a la universidad, un apuesto joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos color azul, al cual muchas veces a pensar de negarlo echaba de menos.

-0-0-0-

Andrew, que se encontraba dentro del cuarto de Reika, se abrocho el cinturón después de haber tenido un encuentro sexual mas, mientras ambos esperaban que Sonomi Kino se durmiera, para que así Andrew pudiera salir de la casa.

-Listo.- Dijo Reika mientras se ponía su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de algodón y una blusa de tirantes a juego.- Mi madre debe estar dormida ya, así que te acompañare hasta la salida.

-No hace falta Reika.- Respondió Andrew.- Puedo llegar a la salida por mi mismo. Descuida.

-Nada de eso. Tengo que asegurarme de que salgas o no podré dormir tranquila.- Dijo Reika. Así que vamos. Mamá debe estar ya durmiendo igual que la estupida de Makoto.

Andrew soltó una risa socarrona al escuchar la manera despectiva en que siempre Reika hablaba de su prima. Nunca le había interesado lo mal o despectivo que Reika pudiera hablar de su pequeña prima, la adolescente, la puberta, Makoto, era algo que le daba igual, pero desde ese día en que la había visto desnuda, en que había visto su piel cremosa, sus curvas definidas, su hermoso rostro, desde ese día, cada que Reika mencionara a su molesta prima, sabia que no podría evitar imaginarse como seria tocar a Makoto: la bastarda, la huérfana, la marimacho, la pérfida del infierno, la pecadora.

-¡Deja de reírte!.- Exclamo Reika entre dientes, temerosa de que alguien su madre descubriera que no era tan casta como pensaba.- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

-Es solo que me es gracioso escuchar la manera tan despectiva en que hablas de tu prima… ¿Por qué la desprecias tanto?

Reika arqueó una de sus cejas, desconcertada por la pregunta de Andrew. Si algo tenía Andrew era que se limitaba a complacerla en la cama, a buscarla para tener buen sexo, solo eso, jamás hablaba mucho sobre su vida personal y tampoco hacia muchas preguntas personales.

-¿De cuando acá te interesa saber de mi familia?

-Curiosidad dijo Andrew.

-No me estarás queriendo psicoanalizar.

-Descuida Reika.- Dijo Andrew.- La psicología se queda dentro del aula o mejor dicho, dentro del ambiente profesional. Ahora acompáñame, no valla a ser que se me aparezca tu madre con el rosario en mano.

**Algunos ****días después…**

En uno de los prestigiosos jardines del colegio "Private Girls. T.A.", Rei, Amy y Makoto se encontraban sentadas mientras compartían sus respectivos lonches.

-¿No creen que Mina ya ha tardado demasiado?- Preguntó Amy con preocupación al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba tardando en demasía.- Si alguna de las monjas se dan cuenta las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, podrían ponerle un reporte mas y eso podría hacer que la expulsaran

-Es el riesgo que se corre.- Respondió Rei mientras le daba un mordisco a una galleta de naranja que había tomado del lonche de Makoto, dejando escapar un suspiro.- Y ella sabe las consecuencias que eso acarrearía. Pero creo que muchas veces bien vale la pena arriesgarse.

Amy y Makoto se quedaron ambas mirando a su amiga.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia Rei?- Preguntó Amy.- Veo que todavía lo hechas de…

-Dije que no quiero que lo mencionen.- Dijo Rei molesta.- Ese hombre es innombrable. Y si, la experiencia de arriesgarse por un amor muchas veces vale la pena, pero en el caso mío no lo fue así. Pero en el caso de Minako no veo para que verlo ahora, su madre no le prohíbe tener novio.

Makoto tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Como me encantaría que mamá viviera y que fuera tan agradable como la madre de Mina.- Se quejó Makoto.- Mi casa parece un cuartel, al venir a la escuela me siento liberada.

-Al menos sabes quien fue.- Dijo Rei.- No como yo que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quienes fueron mis padres, si tengo hermanos, si viven, si mueren y cuales fueron las razones por las que me abandonaron a las afueras de ese templo… ¿Pero sabes una cosa Makoto?... Dentro de todo estoy feliz de tener a ese gran hombre, a ese abuelo. Es preferible a vivir dentro del régimen autoritario en que te tiene tu tía.

-Lo se.- Respondió Makoto.

Amy abrió grandemente los ojos al ver que una de las monjas se acercaba y enseguida se puso de pie, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué sucede Amy-chan?- Preguntó Rei.- Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Makoto volteo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba una de las novicias, acercándose a donde estaban ellas.

-Creó que Minako-chan podría estar en problemas.- Dijo Rei.- Vamos Amy, levántate disimuladamente y camina con tu libro en dirección a donde se encuentra la boba de Minako para que la pongas sobre aviso.

Amy se levantó no sin antes tomar su libro, alejándose de Rei y Makoto como si quisiera dejarlas solas. Rei y Makoto siguieron mirando disimuladamente a la joven novicia, hasta que la miraron dar vuelta en otra dirección.

-Esa Mina.- Se quejó Rei.- Un día de estos la atraparan con ese novio que se trae.

-¡Rei!.- Exclamó Makoto llamando a su amiga con cierta desesperación en su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- Preguntó Rei notando que efectivamente algo quería platicarle Makoto, pues conocía bien a sus amigas, que siempre podía darse cuenta cuando estaban angustiadas, felices, preocupadas.- ¿Ya te levantó el castigo la bruja de tu tía?

-No aun.- Respondió Makoto.- Solo que… hay algo que me inquieta.

-Tu dirás.

-Tamahome. El no se ha comunicado conmigo. Le he estado llamando a escondidas cuando tía no esta, pero no responde a mis llamados.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Has sabido algo de el?

Rei, quien era muy amiga de Tamahome, debido a que el era primo de su antiguo ex novio, y era Tamahome quien se lo había presentado, negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera se ha parado en templo.- Dijo Rei.- Y eso es muy extraño. El suele ir ahí seguido, ya sabes, el y yo somos amigos desde antes de que me presentara al innombrable, lo conozco desde niños, pero es curioso, no se ha parado por el templo.

Makoto se puso de pie con el semblante preocupado.

-Este día tendremos las últimas horas libres.

Rei también se puso de pie al igual que su amiga.

-¡Makoto, por favor no!- Exclamó Rei sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su amiga.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que leerme la mente?- Cuestionó Makoto con algo de molestia.- Iré a buscar a Tamahome. Tendremos dos horas libres y con ese tiempo puedo llegar hasta TODAI y después regresar a casa como si llegara directamente de clases

Rei tomo a Makoto del brazo, tratando de detenerla.

-Por favor Mako-chan, no le leo la mente a nadie. Deja que tu tía te levante el castigo.- Dijo Rei.- Además, ya será que te responda al teléfono.

Makoto clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su amiga.

-A Amy no me atrevería a contárselo porque siempre tiene miedo. Mina es una imprudente, se que no lo hace a propósito pero es muy indiscreta.- Dijo Rei.- Pero tu tienes algo especial de cada una de ellas que me hace querer contártelo, mantienes la boca cerrada como Amy y siempre me apoyas como lo haría Minako, aunque tu lo haces tratando de medir las consecuencias… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Es solo que si tu tía se da cuenta.

-No se dará.- Dijo Makoto.- Además tu siempre has dicho que bien vale la pena arriesgarse.

-Reika estudia en TODAI… ¿Qué sucederá si te encuentras con ella?

Makoto dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ella estudia en el campus de administración.- Dijo Makoto.- Nosotros iremos al campus de ciencias de la salud. Recuerda que Tamahome estudia medicina.

-Por favor Mako.- Continuo Rei.- No vallas.

-No sucederá nada. Despreocúpate

Makoto tomó su maletín para dirigirse a las afueras del colegio, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Rei tras ella.

-Iré contigo.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó Rei.- Pensé que este día tenias que estar temprano en el templo.

-Iremos juntas.- Dijo Rei.- Después de todo tengo ganas de saludar a Tamahome, el es mi mejor amigo y tu eres mi mejor amiga. Así que vamos.

-0-0-0-

**Media hora ****después…**

Rei y Makoto bajaron del camión y enseguida se dirigieron al campus, al cual entraron sintiendo la mirada de muchos estudiantes en horas libres que posaban sus ojos en ellas.

Algunos admirando su belleza, otros tantos mirándolas como el par de adolescentes que eran.

-Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Sabes cual es el horario de clases de Tamahome?

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió Rei.- Makoto, insisto, larguémonos de aquí.

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Ya estamos aquí así que no descansare hasta encontrarlo. Tengo que saber que esta bien.

-Si estuviera mal ya lo hubiera sabido yo Makoto. Recuerda que conozco a su familia.

-No me importa. Han pasado 5 días y eso es mucho. Yo necesito saber.

Rei movió negativamente la cara y siguió a Makoto.

-Son demasiadas aulas Mako… ¿Dónde se supone que lo vamos a buscar?... El campus es demasiado grande.

-Lo encontraremos Rei.- Dijo Makoto que iba caminando frente a su amiga.- ¿Sabes?... Hoy estas diferente. Te siento extraña. No eres la misma Rei, la que dice que no hay imposibles. Siento como si en este momento fueras un ratoncito asustado y no la Rei Hino que conozco.

Rei de pronto sintió que sus sentidos se agudizaban, la pareció sentir el aura, la energía de una persona conocida y volteó sobresaltada hacia atrás.

"De nuevo esa extraña energía… ¿Es que acaso has venido siguiéndome hasta aquí?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" Aquella era una sensación extraña a la que venia sintiendo en otras ocasiones, podía sentir la presencia de alguien que la observaba de cerca, pero no sabia de donde sabia ni que era lo que quería de ella. Trató de relajarse, pero cuando volteó hacia enfrente Makoto ya no estaba con ella.

-¿Mako?- Se preguntó así misma volteando de un lado a otro, pero había perdido de vista a Makoto.

"Espero que esto no termine mal" Se dijo así misma en silencio. Estaba a punto de irse pero entonces miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con el maletín escolar de Makoto, al parecer lo había olvidado.

-¡Mako!... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan descuidada?- Murmuró casi para si misma.

Rei tomo una bocanada de aire, estaba preguntándose donde era que Makoto se había metido cuando miró a Tamahome caminar tomando de la mano a una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado, la cual lucia muy elegante, pues lucia un bonito vestido de tirantes en color turquesa.

-¿Tamahome?.- Balbuceó así misma llevándose una mano a la boca.- No puede ser. Lo que me temía. Si Makoto lo ve, no, la pobre no va a poder soportarlo… ¡Maldito desgraciado!

Rei caminó siguiendo a Tamahome, por mucho que lo apreciara no le iba a tolerar que engañara de esa manera a Makoto, su falta de honestidad para con ella, y su cobardía para hablar las cosas.

-0-0-0-

Sentado en una de las áreas verdes del campus de ciencias de la salud, Andrew se encontraba con algunos libros de psicología a un lado de el, mientras en su regazo tenia un cuaderno de hojas blancas, en el cual terminaba de retocar con grafito el dibujo de una mujer de cabellos ondulados la cual estaba dentro de una tina de baño cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con espuma, dejando a la vista solo sus brazos a cada lado de la bañera y remarcándole los ojos que aun en dibujo parecían mirar penetrantemente.

-¡Ese es casi un dibujo erótico Furuhata!.- Escuchó que alguien exclamaba tras de el y rápidamente cerró el cuaderno volteando hacia atrás.

-¡Chiba!.- Exclamó Andrew con un deje de molestia en su voz.- ¿Podrías avisar la próxima vez que estés aquí?

-¡Tranquilo!.- Exclamó Darien.- Con que ya no es Reika… ¿eh?... No creo que a Reika le agrade ver que haces dibujos de otra y menos que dibujes a otra dentro de una tina la cual por supuesto para estarse bañando debe estar desnuda… Dime… ¿Quién es?... Acaso es la famosa mujer, esa que siempre dices que es la única que te importa.

Andrew tomo una bocanada de aire, pues esa mujer importante en su vida era una mujer de la que poco o nada le gustaba hablar. Si bien Andrew se distinguía por ser muy amable y sociable, también se distinguía por ser muy reservado con su vida privada, incluso con Darien quien era su mejor amigo a quien había conocido en el campus a pesar de que ambos estudiaban distintas carreras, pues Darien estudiaba medicina, a diferencia de el que estudiaba psicología.

-No es ella.- Dijo Andrew.- La del dibujo es solo la prima de Reika. Es hermosa. Solo eso una chica hermosa.

Darien arqueó una de sus cejas.

-Bastante incestuoso ese triangulo amoroso.- Comentó Darien.- Ten cuidado Andrew, no juegues con fuego. Meterse con dos mujeres de la misma familia puede ser peligroso… Acaso tu y la prima de Reika…

-Ni siquiera me conoce.- Interrumpió Andrew.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que tu la dibujaste tan bien y en una tina?

-Digamos que es una larga historia.- Dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie.-Iré a la biblioteca. Necesito sacar un libro para una de las tareas que tengo para el fin de semana.

-Mejor te veo después.- Dijo Darien.

-0-0-0-

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire mientras seguía tratando de buscar a Tamahome dentro de la facultad de ciencias de la salud de TODAI, la cual era grandísima.

Le había marcado a su celular una y otra vez, pero el parecía no escuchar su teléfono celular, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer, que Tamahome hubiera perdido su celular o que no lo estuviera escuchando.

Decidió entonces acercarse a la biblioteca del campus y caminó presurosamente, pensó que quizá ahí podría encontrarlo, no se atrevió a entrar por lo cual se limito a pegar su rostro y entonces ahí lo miró a el, sentado en una de las sillas frente a una mesa rectangular, mientras a su lado estaba una hermosa chica de cabello color turquesa y ondulado, la cual se le acercaba y lo besaba en los labios de vez en cuando.

"Tamahome, mi Tamahome" Balbuceó en silencio para si misma mientras sentia como si la sangre se le bajara a hasta los pies y las fuerzas desaparecieran de su cuerpo, desapareciendo también la chispa de alegría en sus ojos verdes, la ansiedad de verlo, para ahora sentir que las lagrimas como agua salada traicionera amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos…

-0-0-0-

Andrew caminaba a paso rápido mientras en su cartera buscaba su credencial de estudiante, pero era inútil, era como si se hubiera extraviado, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-¡Demonios!- Balbuceó en voz baja para si mismo, pues sin la credencial no podría sacar libro alguno de la biblioteca y sin el libro no podría cumplir con sus deberes escolares.- Reika.- Dijo entonces para si mismo recordando que cuando había estado en el cuarto de la prima de Reika había sentido como si algo saliera de la bolsa de su pantalón, pero por las prisas no se había detenido a ver.

Sintiéndose molesto y estresado saco de la bolsa de su pantalón su numero celular y marcó el numero de su amiga y amante, marcándole una y otra vez sin éxito mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca….

-0-0-0-

Makoto siguió parada a las afueras de la biblioteca, sintiendo como si una daga se encajara una y otra vez en su corazón haciéndola desangrar cada que miraba a Tamahome besar o acariciar a aquella hermosa joven.

Las lagrimas nublaban su visión, sintiendo un dolor en su garganta al hacer esfuerzos par ano sollozar, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza con que la miraban quienes entraban o salían de la biblioteca, pero entonces sintió como los ojos de Tamahome se encontraban con los de ella a través del cristal de la puerta. Lo miro levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia la salida, al tenerlo frente a ella supuso que le pediría disculpas, que le diría que lo que vio no fue cierto, pero lejos de eso sintió la mirada recriminante de Tamahome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tamahome… ¿Qué hacías con ella?.- Habló ella rompiendo en llanto.- ¿Por qué la besabas?... ¿Por qué no habías contestado mis llamadas?

-Makoto, yo no quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera.

-¿De esta manera como?- Preguntó ella.- ¿Te has enfadado ya de mi?... Hace algunos días tu y yo… tu me prometiste que…

Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues se quedo como petrificada al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado salir de la biblioteca, la misma que habia estado besando a Tamahome, su Tamahome.

-Mi amor.- Habló Michiru tomando al joven del brazo.- ¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?... ¿No le has dicho ya que no quieres nada con ella?... ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Tamahome miro a Makoto a los ojos y ella noto por un momento un poco de arrepentimiento en la mirada de el, pero entonces el volteo su rostro mirando a Michiru.

-Michiru tranquila.- Dijo Tamahome.- Ya he hablando de Makoto sobre lo nuestro. Además hace ya tiempo que nuestra relación termino… ¿Verdad Mako?

Makoto apretó sus puños, se sintió humillada, engañada y deseó golpearlo. ¿Cómo era posible que la negara cuando apenas días antes estaba ansioso por hacerle el amor? Finalmente, controlando su deseo de ira salió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, dejando solos a Tamahome y Michiru.

-Deberías hablar seriamente con la tía de ella mi amor.- Dijo Michiru.- Por muy tu novia que ella sido no tiene derecho a acosarte. Esto es demasiado infantil y aunque se que tu ya hablaste con ella, yo no lo puedo soportar.

Michiru notó como su novio parecía ido y no escucharla.

-¿Tamahome?

-¿Perdón?

-Te decía que no es correcto que esa chica te este siguiendo a todos lados. Deberías hablar con su familia para que la hagan entender que lo de ustedes ya terminó hace mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón Michiru.- Dijo Tamahome.- Lo hare, no te preocupes.

-0-0-0-

Makoto caminaba dentro del campus con la mirada fija en el suelo, sintiendo las lágrimas que quemaban sus mejillas, el dolor de la primera decepción amorosa, necesitaba llorar, gritar. Le dolía no solo que Tamahome la hubiera engañado, sino que hubiera sido capaz de negarla con tal cinismo, que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle creer a esa mujer que ella era solo una ex novia que lo seguía acosando y sobre todo, la dura mirada de el sobre ella, como si ella hubiera sido la que hubiera cometido un error.

Sintiendo que no podía mas se sentó en una de las áreas verdes que se encontraban un poco solitarias en el campus, necesitaba llorar, desahogarse sin ser vista, pero entonces el viento que corría sacudió su cabello castaño y miró varias hojas blancas que llegaban hasta ella, hojas en las cuales estaban escritos conceptos sobre psicología, lo cual no le llamó la atención, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un hermoso dibujo en blanco y negro, hecho a mano, toda una obra de arte en la que estaba dibujada una hermosa mujer sumergida en una tina de baño, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que la mujer del dibujo tenia sus rasgos, era ella misma.

"Yo" Pensó para si misma.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, una voz masculina a la cual no prestó atención por estar admirándose así misma en aquella obra de arte, pero entonces, cuando sintió que aquella mano trataba de quitarle el dibujo levantó su rostro, encontrándose con un apuesto joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Me podría…- Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar y sintió apenarse al ver los ojos verde esmeralda de aquella joven, no le hubiera dado vergüenza mostrarle ese dibujo a otra persona, pero aquella joven era nada mas y nada menos que Makoto, la prima de Reika.

Makoto frunció el ceño y rápidamente recordó el incidente en su cuarto aquel día, como le había parecido que alguien la observaba bañarse y después cuando había encontrado en el balcón de su habitación aquella credencial, cuya foto era nada más y nada menos que del hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Tu?- Balbuceó con un dejo de molestia y sorpresa en su voz…

**¡Hola!**

**Pues bien, aquí tengo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, la cual voy escribiendo lentamente. Les agradezco mucho a ustedes cuatro quienes se han interesado en este nuevo proyecto: Hotaru No Hikaru, Marina Quino, Patty Ramírez y SoniaMS.**

**Algunas de ustedes sabrán que tengo otra historia: Ángel Caído, la cual esta en proceso además de Tormenta de Fuego, la cual escribo con mi amiga y colega Nick Rivers, por lo cual esta historia la estaré actualizando cada tres o cuatro semanas, les agradezco por su paciencia y sus comentarios.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Chapter 3 Corazón Roto

La lluvia finalmente cesa y con ellos las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Me pongo en pie y una vez más veo tu lapida antes de partir. Tengo que partir y dentro de mi alma me duele saber que no tengo la certeza de cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que vuelva a cambiar las flores en tu cripta y ante eso, siento como si alguien tallara la herida que está ahí desde que la vida te arrebato de mi lado, la herida de mi alma que aún se siente y que sangra al saber que no podre venir a llorarte cada que lo necesite.

¿Qué si merecías mi amor?... No lo sé, pero te amé, te amo y te amare lo que reste de mi vida. Recuerdo que antaño llore creyendo que aquella pena era el peor dolor de mi vida, sin imaginarme que tiempo después descubriría lo que era verdadero sufrimiento, lo que era verdadero dolor, lo que era conocer lo que yo pienso era el amor verdadero para después perderlo… ¿Acaso te aprovechaste de mí?... No lo sé, jamás lo sabré, pero aun si fue mentira, si fue verdad, en medio de esta horrible soledad que siento desde que te fuiste, más que nunca necesito de ti, necesito de tu abrazo, de tu consuelo, necesito de ti…

**Corazón roto.**

Andrew sintió quedarse sin palabras. No era del tipo de hombre que se intimidaba ante una mujer hermosa, mucho menos ante una chiquilla aun colegiala, mas sin embargo la situación lo hizo sentirse tenso.

¿Qué explicación le daría sobre el dibujo? Era imposible negarle que la mujer en el dibujo era ella, pues los hermosos rasgos habían sido plasmados con tal exactitud como si la hubiera tenido frente a él posando mientras dibujaba. Jamás se le había ocurrido que el mundo fuera tan pequeño que justo fuera a encontrarse con esa chiquilla frente a frente y mucho menos de esa manera tan… ¿Embarazosa?

Quería decir cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con la cual pudiera excusarse… ¿Pero qué podría decir?... ¿No eres tú la del dibujo?... ¡Me sorprende, eres idéntica a la del dibujo!... ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

-¿Usted?- Pregunto ella desconcertada y con un dejo de molestia en su voz, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al sentirse desnuda frente a aquel hombre, a pesar de que llevaba puesto el uniforme del prestigioso colegio donde estudiaba.- !Era usted!.- Se quejó.- Andrew Furuhata...

Ella no pudo continuar hablando, pues el hombre le jalo el dibujo apoderándose de el sin llegar a romperlo.

-! Deme eso!- Exigió ella caminando hacia enfrente.

-Espera, tranquila.- Dijo Andrew.- Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Es obvio que no nos conocemos.- Se quejó ella.- O al menos yo a ti no pero tú a mí lo suficiente como para dibujarme... ¿Verdad Andrew Furuhata?

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-¿Cómo es que conoces tan bien mis facciones y mi bañera?-Preguntó ella molesta, recordando el día en que su tía la había castigado al haberla encontrado con Tamahome. Recordó como ese día mientras se bañaba le había parecido como si alguien estuviera dentro de su habitación y tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie, había encontrado aquella carnet universitaria con la foto de aquel apuesto hombre que en persona le pareció mucho más atractivo.- Claro... porque hace unas semanas estuviste en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi recamara y me hispiste desnuda... ¿Por dónde entraste pervertido?...!Te exijo que me devuelvas eso!- Reclamó Makoto sacando de una de sus bolsas la credencial del joven frente a ella.- O seré yo quien no te de esto.

Andrew comprendió entonces porque no había encontrado la credencial dentro de su bolsa y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El dibujo a cambio de su credencial.

-Acepto el trato. Dame la credencial y te doy el dibujo.

-El dibujo en mis manos y te doy tu credencia.

Andrew sin decir palabra alguna acepto el trato, devolviéndole al a joven el dibujo sin mayor reparos el cual ella rompió pedazo a pedazo, en diminutos pedazos pequeños tirándolos después dentro de la macetero de un árbol en el campus que seguramente acababa de ser regado, asegurándose con ello de que el hombre no pudiera recomponerlo.

-Dame mi credencial.

-Soy amigo de tu prima.

Makoto arqueo una de sus cejas, jamás hubiera imaginado que la correcta Reika Nishimura hubiera metido a un hombre dentro de las habitaciones. Su mente perspicaz le hizo pensar a que lo habría metido en las habitaciones y el hecho de imaginárselos desnudos en su cama le hizo sentirse rabiosa y como si alguien hubiera irrumpido en su intimidad.

¿Cómo se atrevía Reika a meter a un hombre en el cuarto que no era suyo? Ni siquiera se atrevería a reclamárselo, muy seguramente Reika ira lloriqueando con Sonomi y como siempre esta le creería más a su hija que a ella, a quien tanto la prima como la tía no se cansaban de decirle sutilmente que era tan solo una recogida, una arrimada.

-Mi credencial.- La saco el de sus pensamientos.

Makoto volvió a la realidad y sintiéndose aun molesta le devolvió la credencial al hombre.

-Por mi puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con Reika.- Molesta Makoto.- Pero que sea la última vez que entras en mi habitación.

-El buen artista puede plasmar lo que hay en su mente sin necesidad de tener un modelo enfrente.- Dijo el insinuándole que bien podría volver a dibujarla si lo deseaba, pero al verla fruncir el ceño lo cual le pareció divertido continuo hablando.- Pero jamás volvería a dibujarla ahora que sé que le molesta. Le pido una disculpa por ello, en verdad no lo hice por morbo, no pensaba mostrárselo a nadie y... bueno, es simplemente que no pensé algún día reconocerla y me gusta plasmar lo que a mis ojos encuentro hermoso pero le aseguro que no volveré a hacerlo.

Makoto se ruborizó al imaginarse que la había visto desnuda y más al escuchar como el sugería sutilmente que la encontraba hermosa. ¿En verdad lo había dicho?... Ella la chica de gran estatura, la salvaje, la marimacho... ¿En verdad la encontraba hermosa ese hombre o solo se estaba burlando de ella? Movió la cabeza negativamente diciéndose así misma que no le interesaba, pero ante aquel hermoso alago y la manera tan amable en que se había disculpado logro que dejara de sentir molestia contra aquel hombre.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella.- Solo no vuelva a entrar en mi habitación.

-Le aseguro que no lo hare nunca más. Y de nuevo disculpe.

El viento pasó moviendo suavemente los cabellos castaños de ella y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Me tengo que ir. Pero gracias de nuevo.

Makoto se dio una media vuelta pero antes de partir escuchó la voz de Andrew tras ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella volteó extrañada por la pregunta de él.

-Si.- Respondió con un tono como si ella estuviera preguntándole.

-Parece que me lo estás preguntando a mí y no que lo estás afirmando.- Dijo el.- Al menos tu mirada se ve un poco triste… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?... ¿En verdad estas bien?

Makoto recordó como hace minuto se había encontrado con Tamahome acompañado de aquella distinguida señorita, al encontrarse con aquel individuo y su dibujo por un momento había olvidado todo, pero de nuevo tan solo escuchar que le preguntaran como estaba su estado de ánimo sintió de nuevo un dolor en su alma, como si las lágrimas quisieran salírsele y llorar desconsoladamente.

-Yo…

Makoto no pudo decir más, pues en eso miró a Tamahome venir en aquella dirección tomando del brazo a la hermosa mujer de cabellera azulada, sintió que las lágrimas saldrían a borbotones en cualquier momento y se dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Andrew.

"Que extraña. En verdad creo que si estaba triste."- Pensó Andrew para sí mismo.

-En verdad Michiru, te juro que yo no quiero más nada con Makoto.- Escuchó Andrew que aquel hombre de cabello azulado que tomaba la mano de una de las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso de la cama decía y atando cabos el hecho de que Makoto se alejara y aquel hombre mencionara a una chica con ese nombre le hizo suponer que la tristeza en los ojos de Makoto eran sin duda penas de amor.- Fue mi novia, sí, pero es muy niña. Hace tiempo termine con ella, solo que ella aun no lo acepta, pero si no lo acepta seré yo quien la ponga en su lugar.

Andrew miró como aquel joven que se miraba tan decente paso de largo con su linda novia, ignorándolo si quiera, como si no estuviera ahí, como si no supiera que un poco el ya conocía a Makoto.

"Entonces o la prima de Reika está obsesionada con este tipo o este es un imbécil".- Pensó para sí mismo.- "Ultimadamente no es de mi incumbencia".

Andrew escuchó que su teléfono celular timbraba y miró que era Reika; dudo por un momento en contestar, no tenía ganas de escucharlo, pero al final lo hizo.

-Reika… ¿Qué quieres?... Tengo muchos proyectos hoy.- Dijo dibujando después una sonrisa maliciosa.- Pero si me vas a dar un buen premio por el sacrificio entonces… no veo porque no… de acuerdo. Está bien, pero que sea pasado mañana y con pago por adelantado. Adiós.

-0-0-0-

Makoto caminaba dentro del campus, sintiendo las lágrimas quemar sus mejillas, reprimiendo un sollozo para no causar llamar la atención entre los estudiantes que se encontraban fuera del campus, aunque por dentro deseaba gritar, deseaba poder golpear a Tamahome, y a esa mujer que la había mirado tan despectivamente.

¿Cómo era posible que el amor tuviera un sabor tan amargo?... ¿Cómo era posible que Tamahome después de haberle jurado amor la abandonara?... ¿Cómo era posible que días atrás cuando deseaba hacerle el amor le hubiera prometido amarla por siempre?... ¿Acaso estaba jugando?... ¿Acaso solo quería lograr su cometido?

Makoto sintió que no podía evitar más y las lágrimas fueron acompañadas por sollozos que inútilmente trató de reprimir, llanto que salía desde el fondo de su alma. Aun recordaba como Rei la había presentado con Tamahome, la ilusión del cortejo, el saberse querida, el sabor de sus besos… ¿Era posible que la vida fuera tan cruel y que todo acabara así sin más?... Sin duda su respuesta era que no podía haber mayor sufrimiento que el que ella estaba viviendo.

-Mako.- Escuchó la dulce voz de su amiga.

Al girarse se encontró con Rei que tenía una mirada dulce, como si comprendiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Tú lo sabias… ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Makoto sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle los ojos.

Rei movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Solo lo sospechaba.

-¿Y porque demonios no me lo dijiste?- Reclamó sorbiéndose las lágrimas., rompiendo en llanto nuevamente y sentándose en una jardinera en la facultad.

Rei se sentó a un lado de ella, posando una mano sobre su hombro, sintiéndose inútil al ver que nada podía hacer para calmar la pena de su amiga.

-No puedo decir algo de lo que no estoy segura.- Dijo Rei.- Solo… solo era mi instinto. Mako, se cómo te sientes… Sabes que hace poco yo pase por algo igual, también tuve problemas de amores, pero lo superaras como yo logre superarlo.

-Perdón Rei.- Habló Makoto aun entre lágrimas, sintiéndose un poco más controlada.- Perdóname por hablarte así.- Makoto comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.- Pero… ¿Cómo fue Tamahome capaz de hacerme esto?... ¿Cómo fue capaz de engañarme, de negarme?... ¿Cómo fue capaz de jugar conmigo?

-Makoto, no lo sé. Por imbécil, pero mira… quizá fue mejor así.- Dijo Rei.- Hubiera sido peor que algo sucediera entre ustedes. Es mejor así, cuanto más tiempo pasara más te hubiera dolido, pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con él.

Makoto se puso de pie y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No.- Dijo.- No quiero que le digas nada. Ahora entiendo porque no me contestaba el teléfono.- Makoto sacó el teléfono celular que su novio le hubiera dado meses atrás y se lo dio a Rei.- Sé que tendrás que verlo en algún momento, tu abuelo es allegado a los padres de él. Quiero que le entregues el celular, después de todo ya no lo necesito. Ahora quiero irme a casa.- Makoto dibujó una sonrisa amarga.- Y pensar que por su causa mi tía me tiene castigada, me trató como a la peor de las mujeres y me golpeó. Quizá me lo merezco.

-Claro que no Makoto.- Se puso de pie Rei.- Tu no mereces ser tratada así… ¿Te sientes bien?... ¿No te gustaría ir a comer a casa?... Aun tendríamos dos horas para que después te vayas a tu casa sin que tu tía se dé cuenta de que estás conmigo.

-Gracias Rei, pero en verdad no quiero nada.- Dijo Makoto.- Solo quiero estar sola. Toma el camión que te lleva a tu casa, yo tomare el que me lleva a la mía.

-¿Estarás bien?.- Preguntó Rei.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

-Claro que sí. No te preocupes que no hare ninguna locura.- Dijo Makoto.- Gracias por tu amistad Rei, sabes que te adoro.

-Y yo a ti.

Ambas amigas caminaron a la estación de camiones y cada una abordó el que la llevaría a su domicilio.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la recamara de blancas paredes en cuyo centro estaba un tatami con un futon encima, frente a ella, sentados en una mesita pequeña se encontraban Andrew y Darien, pues aunque no compartían la misma carrera, al hacerse conocido en la facultad se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

-Listo.- Cerró Darien su computadora portátil.- Estoy exhausto… ¿Sabes?... Me ha tocado ir ahora de nuevo a la morgue para hacer el documental del que te hable. Recordé cuando inicie la carrera hace cuatro años.- Continuó hablando.- Fue lo primero por lo que pase, ver cadáveres, después de eso muchos desertaron, es un poco fuerte y… ¿me estas poniendo atención Furuhata?- Preguntó llamando la atención de su amigo que parecía no escucharlo.

-¿Perdón?- Lo miró Andrew.- En verdad lo siento… ¿Qué me decías?

-Ashh, nada, olvídalo.- Se quejó Darien.- Si no me vas a poner atención mejor no tiene caso repetirlo.

Andrew notó la molestia en la voz de su amigo y sabía que en parte tenía razón, había estado distraído, presente físicamente en la habitación de su amigo, pero con su mente en otra parte.

-Darien, perdón.- Se excusó Andrew.- Sabes que estamos próximos a terminar la carrera, este es el último año y…

-No te preocupes.- Lo interrumpió Darien.- Seguro estabas pensando en… ¿Reika?...o en…

-Reika es solo mi amiga, con algunos derechos, claro, pero solo amiga.- Dijo Andrew.- En mi vida solo hay una mujer importante.

Darien había escuchado muchas veces a su amigo hablar de "esa" mujer importante de la cual poco sabia, de la cual poco hablaba, pero a la cual le parecía casi veneraba.

-Siempre dices que ella es muy importante.- Dijo Darien.- ¿La amas?... ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ella?

-Por supuesto que la amo.- Dijo Andrew.- Más que eso y si no hablo de ella es porque…

La plática de ambos jóvenes se vio interrumpida, pues en eso una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y corto cabello rojizo vistiendo un uniforme de colegiala con ello de marinero en color azul con moño rojo al frente asomo la cabeza.

-Darien, Andrew.- Dijo la joven.- Ya está la comida… Mamá y yo hemos preparado pollo con naranja.

-Gracias hermanita.- Se puso de pie Darien, olvidándose por un momento de aquel tema del que su amigo poco hablaba.- ¿Vamos Andrew?

-Si no es mucha molestia.

-Por favor Andy.- Le habló Naru, la hermana de Darien.- No digas tonterías, sabes que a nosotros siempre nos da gusto tenerte aquí. A Darien, a mamá y a papá.

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de la hermana menor de su amigo, agradeciéndole

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Dentro del templo Sintoísta, Rei se encontraba sentada en las escalinatas, vistiendo su chihaya shinto en aquella tarde fresca en compañía de Minako y Amy, comiendo las tres helado de vainilla.

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar con Mako.- Dijo Mina con voz dulce.- Podríamos quizá consolarla, supongo debe estar muy triste. Quizá necesita desahogarse y en la escuela a veces por las clases no hay tiempo suficiente de hablar.

-Pero esa bruja de su tía la tiene castigada.- Dijo Amy.- Ni siquiera a mí me deja acercármele y con eso de que le ha devuelto el celular a Tamahome no tenemos manera de comunicarnos con ella.

-En realidad no se lo he devuelto.- Dijo Rei.- Lo tengo aquí, conmigo. Iré mañana a hablar con Tamahome, a dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras. Al final resultó ser como el…- Rei se mordió los labios, reprimiendo aquel nombre masculino que le dolía aun…- Como el imbécil de su amigo.

-¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta hablar de el Rei?

-No quiero siquiera mencionarlo. Eso es un caso cerrado.

Amy y Mina se miraron la una a la otra, muchas cosas en común tenían Makoto y Rei, eran las "chicas malas" del equipo, o como ellas solían decirse, "las chicas del lado obscuro", ambas huérfanas, ambas no habían conocido a sus padres, ambas habiendo pasado por la primera decepción amorosa propia de le edad, ambas rudas, mas sin embargo, distintas en una cosa; mientras Rei trataba de mostrarse fuerte, dura, sin derramar alguna lagrima por aquel hombre; Makoto por el contrario parecía desmoronarse, en clases estaba distraída, con el rostro desencajado, los ojos rojos como efecto de las lágrimas que no reprimía.

-Aunque si me preocupa Makoto.- Dijo Rei.- Ella… vive enamorada del amor… es una soñadora e idealista… y metida en esa casa donde no podemos visitarla, donde su tía no le dará el abrazo amoroso de una madre, ni la bruja de Reika el consuelo de una hermana amorosa. Es complejo, dijo Rei, nunca he entendido porque Sonomi trata a Makoto como con un dejo de desprecio… solo verla, noto en su mirada como si odiara a Mako, como si la repudiara.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Minako.- Pero… no se… quizá no deseaba hacerse responsable de su única sobrina y la tomó a su cargo más por una obligación moral que por otra cosa. Tal vez se hizo cargo de ella más por obligación que por amor que por desearlo.

Rei arqueó una de sus cejas.

-Eso es cierto, habrá personas a las que no les guste hacerse cargo de un niño que no les pertenece.- Dijo Rei.- Muy distinto de mi querido abuelo que me acogió cuando siendo una bebe me encontró abandonada en las escalinatas de este templo y sin ser pariente suya me acogió con amor. Aunque no tuve una figura materna nunca me quejaría de mi suerte con el gran Kami pues puso en mi camino a un hombre bondadoso que me acogió y me crio con amor.

-Pocas veces hablas de eso.- Dijo Minako.

-Tampoco es que tenga que colgarme un letrero en la frente donde diga que soy adoptada.- Dijo Rei.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por tu madre?- Preguntó Amy.- Digo, yo pienso que si no supiera nada de mis raíces sentiría la necesidad de saberlo.

-Por supuesto que me lo he preguntado.- Dijo Rei.- Es normal que queramos saber de dónde venimos. Siempre tenemos claro hacia dónde vamos, pero la necesidad de saber que hay detrás siempre será algo que toda persona desea saber, es como si fuera un rompecabezas al que le faltaran algunas piezas para poder ver al final la imagen en él, es como ir caminando por una vereda, de pronto voltear hacia atrás y no ver nada. Quiero suponer que mi madre era tal vez muy joven, que no tenía recursos para hacerse cargo de mí. Lo único que me parece irónico es que me haya abandonado a las afueras de un templo sintoísta pues si de algo estoy casi segura es de que ella era católica.

Amy y Minako se miraron la una a la otra, jamás Rei les había confesado aquella parte de su historia incompleta en la que las piezas parecían faltar.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Amy.- ¿Cómo sabes que era católica si i siquiera tu abuelo la conoció?

-Bueno, no es que tenga la certeza.- Dijo Rei.- Pero los hechos me hacen ver que probablemente lo fue y bueno, mis suposiciones son porque…

Rei no pudo terminar de hablar, pues de pronto el anciano de alta estatura, ataviado en una Yukata hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola señoritas.- Se dirigió hacia Minako y Amy.- La comida esta lista… ¿Les gustaría pasar a comer?

Ambas se olvidaron de la plática pendiente y aspirando el olor de la deliciosa comida proveniente desde dentro de la casa dentro del templo caminaron siguiendo al anciano.

-0-0-0-

Sentados en el amplio comedor de la familia Nishimura, Sonomi se encontraba a la cabecera, degustando del delicioso teriyaki, arroz y vegetales en compañía de su hija y el amigo de esta, aquel joven que ella calificaba como "decente e intachable" y al cual poco conocía.

-Caprichos de adolescente.- Dijo Sonomi continuando la conversación en referencia a su sobrina.- Tiene dos días sin comer, llorando, pero estoy segura de que ya le dará hambre y se dejara de hacer circo.

Reika arqueó una de sus cejas y dio un trago a su copa en la cual había un poco de vino tinto.

-Capricho de adolescente que usa el no comer para que se le levante el castigo.- Dijo Reika.- O…- miro a su madre detenidamente.- A menos que haya dado el mal paso, tu sabes cómo es Makoto madre.

Andrew tomó un bocado de teriyaki y tras degustarlo miró detenidamente a Sonomi Kino, algo le decía que lo que había en la mirada de esa mujer de enigmáticos ojos verdes era repulsión hacia su sobrina, una repulsión excesiva lo cual combinado con el tono despectivo de su voz al referirse hacia su sobrina lo hizo pensar que poco le importaba la joven, y que bajo esa fachada de tía estricta que desea cuidar de la reputación de su sobrina había gozo en el sufrimiento de esta.

-No quisiera ni pensarlo.- Dijo Sonomi.- Disculpe usted Andrew.- Clavó sus ojos la mujer en el amigo de su hija.- Makoto, esa querida sobrina mía… temo que algún día haga una locura, es rebelde, grosera, complicada, problemática muy distinta de Reika.- Continuó hablando Sonomi.- Y un poco ligera. Sabe a qué me refiero… ¿Verdad?

Andrew quiso dibujar una media sonrisa ante el comentario de aquella mujer, sin duda jugar a darle la razón iba a tornarse divertido, tanto para ella, como para Reika e inclusive para él.

-Me he dado cuenta por lo que platica usted y por lo que platica su sobrina.- Dijo Andrew.- Es una etapa de la vida un poco complicada para los padres, y en el caso de usted que es su tía le toco cargar con ello. Makoto necesita quizá orientación, conversar con especialista que la trate.- Andrew hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de vino tinto.- Si bien yo aún no he finalizado mis estudios, estoy a punto de terminar la carrera en Psicología, si usted me permitiera podría ayudarle con esa oveja descarriada.

Reika sonrió para sí misma, le divertía ver como su "amigo" jugaba a ser el hombre recto frente a su madre con tal de entrar dentro de casa, para que en el momento de que se descuidara correr junto con ella a la alcoba y tener sexo desenfrenado. Andrew le gustaba de sobremesa, ese juego de doble personalidad, fingiendo a ser el hombre recto y moral frente a su madre, y sacando su verdadero yo y la pasión que desbordaba a solas, dándole el placer que tanto necesitaba, haciéndola sentir mujer.

Sonomi, por su parte, dibujó una media sonrisa, le encantaría la idea de tener controlada a Makoto, sabía que Makoto se negaría a escuchar al sacerdote de la iglesia a donde acudían, a alguien que quisiera hablar con ella, pero la obligaría a escuchar a un hombre decente como el amigo de Reika, por más que le fastidiara.

-Si no es mucha molestia yo se lo agradecería.- Dijo Sonomi.- ¿Podría ser en este momento?... Quizá a usted le confiese si hay algo más bajo esa rebeldía. Lo último que faltaría es que hubiera salido embarazada.

-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- Usted solo hágala bajar o si gusta puedo hablar con ella en su cuarto.- Andrew hizo una pausa suponiendo que quizá la mujer frente a él se alarmara.- Claro, si es que a usted no le parece un poco indecoroso.

Sonomi Nishimura se puso de pie y le sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Me da la confianza suficiente como para que hable con mi sobrina dentro de su cuarto.- Dijo Sonomi.- No ha querido abrir la puerta, pero si no es por las buenas, tendrá que escucharlo de igual manera, que esa jovencita no es quien manda en esta casa. Sígame.

Andrew caminó tras Sonomi y antes de subir las escaleras siguiendo a aquella mujer volteó a ver a Reika, mirándola maliciosamente y lanzándole un beso silencioso, mirándola con aquella mirada seductora con la que el sabia ella entendería su mensaje: "Estaré contigo esta noche.", Reika, por su parte, se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa, divirtiéndose con el jueguito de hombre decente de Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba dentro de su habitación, recostada en su cama, aun vestida con el uniforme mientras las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, mirando una y otra vez las fotografías que ocultaba donde ella y Tamahome aparecían siempre tomados de la mano o besándose, aquellas que guardaba celosamente de su tía, teniendo la ilusión de conservarlas y algún día poder mostrárselos a los hijos que soñó algún día tendría con su Tamahome, después de que ella fuera adulta y contrajeran matrimonio.

El primer amor había provocado en ella una sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, aun recordaba cómo se sonrojaba cada vez que el la miraba, los latidos de su corazón cuando el estrello sus labios sobre los de ella y la beso suavemente y ella, inocente correspondió aquel beso, primero temerosa de no hacerlo bien, después sintiendo la pasión que en ella comenzaba a nacer y que el había ido alentando poco a poco hasta hacerla desear dar un paso más, paso que ella no dio en momento alguno por miedo a las consecuencias. Mas sin embargo, tal dulce como había sido aquella relación fugaz, así de amargo y doloroso estaba siendo el final para ella, sintiendo como si el de ella fuera el peor de los sufrimientos, como si su corazón sangrara por dentro y su alma estuviera muriendo lentamente.

Escuchó de pronto el sonido de alguien que tocaba a la puerta, supuso que era su tía, era la última persona a quien deseaba ver, ya había tenido suficiente con haber visto a Tamahome con otra, no tenía sentido más defender su amor frente a su tía, no tenía sentido tampoco tratar de ser sumisa, nada tenía sentido y lo último que deseaba era verle la cara.

-Te he dicho que me dejes tranquila Tía, no tengo hambre.- Gritó Makoto volteando hacia la puerta.

Nuevamente volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada, pero entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y volteó encontrándose con su rígida Tía, la cual la miraba con dureza, nunca para preguntarle… "¿Cómo te sientes?", nunca para darle un abrazo, nunca pare decirle que la amaba, tan solo para sentir esa mirada de dureza, ese aire que de pronto le parecía de burla, como si gozara con su sufrimiento, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verla acompañada de Andrew, el amigo de Reika.

¿Acaso Andrew le habría contado lo sucedido entre ellos?... Definitivamente no tenía sentido, eso ante los ojos de su tía sería algo inmoral, suficiente como para no dejarlo siquiera amistar con Reika.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Makoto clavando sus ojos en Andrew, pero preguntando a su tía.

Sonomi entro dentro de la habitación y miró de un lado a otro.

-Tu cuarto es un desastre, ropa tirada por aquí y por allá.- Dijo Sonomi con desdén.- Tu aspecto es deplorable, no quisiera pensar que hubiera dado un mal paso.- Dijo Sonomi con un tono de voz que a ella le pareció de burla.- Siempre me he preguntado…

-¡Basta por favor!- Le gritó Makoto poniéndose de pie.- Siempre te has preguntado porque no soy como Reika, porque no soy una chica decente, porque…

-¿Ha visto usted cómo se comporta esta jovencita?.- Preguntó Sonomi dirigiéndose a Andrew y haciendo callar a Makoto.- ¿En verdad cree que le sea fácil entablar conversación con ella?... No se lo aseguro, es una persona un tanto complicada.

-Nada es complicado, nada es imposible.- Dijo Andrew.- Aunque sería mejor a solas, claro si usted me lo permite.

Makoto miró extrañada a Andrew y después a su Tía.

-Mucho gusto.- Lo miró acercarse a ella en dos zancadas y mirarla directamente a los ojos, como guardando un secreto con ella en complicidad.- Mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata, soy amigo de tu prima Reika Nishimura y bueno, me ha platicado tu tía que has estado un poco indispuesta, distante, me gustaría conversar contigo.

Makoto no supo que decir pero en pocos segundos decidió hacer lo mismo que él estaba haciendo. Fingir que no la conocía.

-Yo… supongo que ya se lo dijo Reika o mi tía. Soy Makoto.- Dijo ella.- Pero no deseo escucharle, sinceramente me gustaría estar sola. Usted es un desconocido y no tengo porque hablarle sobre mi vida privada.

-¡Makoto!- La miró duramente Sonomi.

Makoto al darse cuenta de la mirada de su tía decidió acceder, preferiría tener a aquel desconocido dentro de la habitación un poco de tiempo de cualquier trivialidad antes que soportar los sermones de su tía.

-Discúlpeme.- Miró a los ojos a Andrew.- Creo que fui un poco grosera. Lo escuchare.

A Makoto le pareció como si su tía dibujara una media sonrisa.

-Entonces los dejo a solas.- Dijo Sonomi.- ¿Cuánto tiempo será necesario?- Preguntó mirando a Andrew.

Andrew se quedó pensativo.

-Conozco poco a su sobrina, lo que ella desee, quizá 30 minutos, quizá una hora.

Después de que Sonomi se fuera, Makoto miro a Andrew como analizándolo, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere usted aquí?- Preguntó Makoto.- Si se podrá dar cuenta y tiene un poco de inteligencia se podrá dar cuenta de que lo último que deseo es escuchar los gritos de mi Tía Sonomi y que si acepte hablar con usted para que después valla a contarle a mi tía solo fue con tal de no escucharla, porque después de no escucharla lo último que deseo es hablar con un desconocido y eso es usted para mí.

Andrew se le quedó mirando detenidamente y sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero podríamos comenzar a conocernos.- Dijo el.- Ya sabes mi nombre y yo sé el tuyo… ¿Sabes?... Comprendo que no me tengas confianza, que quizá te desagrade por lo del dibujo.- Continuó hablando Andrew, sentándose frente a la mesita que se encontraba dentro de la mesa y mirando unas galletas en forma de corazón dentro de una cajita en color rojo.- Pero mi intención no es molestarte, soy amigo de tu prima y bueno por lo que escuche has estado aquí encerrada y por el enrojecimiento en tus ojos deduzco que has estado llorando y si has estado llorando supongo es porque quizá tienes alguna pena, algo que te acongoja y quizá necesites hablar con alguien.

-No lo necesito.

-Todos necesitamos desahogarnos a veces.- Dijo él.

-No es que piense hacerlo con usted.

Andrew dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Andrew.- De acuerdo, si no quieres contarme nada no tienes por qué hacerlo.- Hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en las galletas en la caja.- ¿Te gusta comer galletas de chocolate?

-Son de naranja.

-Tienen chispas y son obscuras.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y volteó hacia el balcón.

-Son de naranja pero encima tienen cobertura de chocolate y chispas.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Andrew.

Makoto se mordió el labio inferior, no es que no le gustara compartir, pero recordaba como hace dos días cuando había ido a buscar a Tamahome había llevado aquellas galletas consigo, aquellas galletas que había hecho con sus propias manos y que pensaba regalarle… ¿Pero qué caso tenia guardarlas?... Ella no tenía ánimos de comerlas.

-Si gusta.

Andrew tomó una galleta y la miró detenidamente para después darle un mordisco, otro y otro hasta terminarla para tomar otra.

-Eres raro.- Interrumpió ella el silencio.

-Son deliciosas.- Respondió el.- Valla que tu tía cocina bien.

-No las cocino mi tía.- Dijo ella.

-¿No?

-Las cocine yo.

¿Cocinas?- Preguntó el sorprendiéndose

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-Nada de malo.- Dijo el tomando una tercera galleta.- Solo que… bueno últimamente las mujeres jóvenes prefieren la comida que se calienta en el microondas.

-No todas.- Respondió ella.- A mí me gusta cocinar. Me gusta preparar postres, galletas, pastelillos. También comida tradicional japonesa y a veces investigo por internet recetas que puedo poner en práctica, platillos como pastas, platillos chinos, ingleses y uno que otro mexicano, aunque a veces los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir.

-Es interesante.- Dijo Andrew clavando sus ojos en las fotografías tiradas en el piso, justo debajo de la cama, en las cuales aparecía Makoto con un joven, con aquel joven que el había visto acompañado de aquella hermosa chica peliazul. Fue entonces que dedujo cual era el problema.

Makoto, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Andrew se posaron en las fotografías y rápidamente las levantó, poniéndolas sobre el buro.a un lado de su cama.

-Tú y tu novio… ¿Cierto?

Makoto se sentó en el piso, recargando su delgada espalda en el borde de su cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no romper en llanto.

-No.- Respondió ella levantando su rostro, enfocando su vista en un punto en el techo, reprimiendo las lágrimas.- Ya no tengo. Lo tenía hasta hace unos días.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Andrew.- Muchos pasamos por eso, creo que sería raro quien no pase por eso.- Continuo hablando el.- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, otra y otra, tratando de reprimir el llanto que querida desbordarse, el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta haciendo que doliera su garganta.

-¿No es obvio?- Preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.- ¿Cómo habría de sentirme si he terminado con mi novio?... ¿Cómo habría de sentirme cuando he terminado con el que creía el amor de mi vida.- Dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas ya comenzaran a desbordarse por sus mejillas.- ¿Cómo habría de sentirme cuando me prometió amarme y rompió su promesa?... Cuando me prometió estar conmigo siempre, cuando me negro y me trato con indiferencia… ¿Cómo se supone que habría de sentirme?... ¿No le parece que tu pregunta es estúpida?

Makoto volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, llorando en silencio, deseaba gritar, sollozar, pero no con aquel individuo enfrente mirándola, haciéndola sentirse incomoda.

-Quiero estar sola.

Andrew sacó un pañuelo que guardaba dentro su saco y se lo ofreció a la joven acercándose un poco a ella.

-Para que limpies las lágrimas que necesitas derramar.- Dijo Andrew.- No hay nada de malo hacerlo, a veces es una liberación para que las penas no se acumulen. Sé que te duele porque todos hemos pasado por esto, pero también me queda claro que soy un desconocido y que quizá no me tengas la confianza suficiente como para hablarlo, te voy a dejar sola, pero si gustas…

Andrew estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero sintió la mano delicada de la joven sobre una de las suyas. Él supo entonces que ella deseaba que se quedara y el rodeo entre sus brazos, escuchando como al instante de estrecharla contra su cuerpo ella comenzaba a darle rienda suelta a su dolor, a aquel dolor que salía desde el fondo de su alma.

-Me iré cuando tú lo quieras, cuando tú me lo pidas.- Dijo el suavemente, percibiendo las tantas carencias emocionales de aquella joven necesitada de cariño, necesitada de afecto…

**N/A: Si, sé que me tarde siglos en publicar este capítulo, pero como saben, mi prioridad es "Ángel Caído". En fin, espero en tres semanas traer nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Chapter 4 Correcto o Incorrecto

Alejándome cada vez más del camposanto, con los ojos enrojecidos pero ya sin lágrimas, sin el dolor en la garganta caminó aspirando el aire fresco, sintiéndome tranquila a pesar de que el dolor en el alma pareciera apaciguarse por momentos, mas nunca irse, pues el lugar que dejaste en mi corazón será por siempre irremplazable.

Cruzo las avenidas, pasando por la casa donde yo antes viviera, mirando que curiosamente la hija de los nuevos dueños de la que fue la casa de los Nishimura de la que siempre me sentí fuera de lugar, viste el uniforme del mismo colegio donde yo estudie el "Private Girls T.A." asomándose a la puerta mientras un apuesto joven le entrega una bolsa de plástico con el logo de reconocido restaurante de comida italiana, algo muy parecido a lo que en el pasado me ocurrió contigo.

Tomó una bocanada pensando si lo que en pocas horas hare será lo correcto. ¿La respuesta?... Te juro que ni yo misma la sé, pero correré tras ese destino esperando no fracasar en el intento de la búsqueda de la felicidad…

**Correcto o Incorrecto.**

Makoto se separó de Andrew una vez que las lágrimas hubieran cesado, sintiendo que la vergüenza se manifestaba en sus mejillas calientes que ella supuso estarían tan rojas como la grana al haberse arrojado impulsivamente a los brazos de aquel hombre que poco conocía en búsqueda del consuelo que necesitaba. No es que ella se abriera tan fácilmente con personas que no conociera, pero en ese momento desde el día en que Tamahome la había negado se sentía muy vulnerable, tan sola en esa casa a pesar de la compañía de su Tía Sonomi y de su prima Reika, donde lejos de poder buscar consuelo en ellas tan solo había escuchado frases como: "Sabrá dios que te habrá hecho ese tipo para que este así", "Te lo dije", "Eres una pobre ilusa" y lo peor, "Ojala no estés preñada, si diste en mal paso olvídate de que alguien te tome en serio", no era que eso le preocupara, pues no había sucedido nada; mas sin embargo, le burla y la saña en aquellas frases eran como dagas que raspaban en la herida abierta.

-Perdón.- Balbuceó ella, derramando tan solo lágrimas en silencio, limpiándose con el pañuelo que Andrew le hubiera dado.- No quise abrazarlo así. Perdón.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Andrew.- Estoy aquí para escucharte… ¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que sucedió?

Makoto levantó sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos azules de aquel hombre, si, era un desconocido, pero era la única persona con la que en ese momento podría desahogarse, puesto que a falta de celular era imposible hablarlo con sus amigas, en el colegio el tiempo era escaso y en ese casa tan solo escuchaba reproches y comentarios que ella percibía estaban cargados de burla y hasta gozó por su dolor.

-¿Se lo contaras a mi tía Sonomi?

-No.- Respondió el.- No sé si lo abras leído en mi credencial de la universidad, pero soy estudiante de psicología. Estoy en mi último año. Como profesionista no sería ético contarle a alguien lo que mis pacientes me confíen en secreto a otras personas.

-Pero yo no soy tu paciente.

-Lo se.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero podría ayudarte si gustas o al menos escucharte, en eso consiste mi futura profesión. Aunque si no deseas hacerlo lo respeto.

-Conocí a Tamahome porque bueno, la familia de él es conocido de mi mejor amiga y amigo del exnovio de ella.- Dijo Makoto.- Un día Rei me invito a que saliera con ellos tres y bueno… Tamahome comenzó a pretenderme. Al principio no podía creerlo… que un chico atractivo se fijara en mi… bueno creo que tú sabes porque me parece complejo… soy muy alta, nuestra relación iba bien, recuerdo la sensación de hormigueo que me dejo el primer beso, la emoción de verlo, de pasear juntos tomados de la mano.- Ella soltó el llanto.- Todo iba de maravilla, pero mi tía se dio cuenta y me prohibió salir y también dejar de ver a Rei porque es Sintoísta y comenzamos a vernos escondidas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo él quería…

Makoto sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas y se arrepintió de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Se sintió avergonzada y molesta consigo mismo, deseando que Andrew no se imaginara lo que sus labios callaron.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-Tu sabes.- Agachó ella la mirada.

-¿Sexo?

Makoto asintió.

-Pero yo tenía miedo y no quería. Mi tía un día fue a buscarme, y bueno, me castigo.- Dijo ella.- Tamahome dejo de hablarme al celular que me había dejado en secreto y ese día en que me encontré contigo en la universidad justo antes me lo encontré de frente con otra chica, tomados de la mano, cariñosos uno con el otro. Trate de pedirle una explicación, pero él me negó.

Makoto comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, recordando lo acontecido aquel día, como el la había negado, el dolor que sintió al verlo cariñoso con otra mujer.

-Fue muy cruel conmigo.- Dijo Makoto entre lágrimas.- Y lo odio a él y a esa maldita perra, pero también lo amo… no podre sobreponerme a esto. En sus páginas de redes sociales ya quito mis fotografías.

Andrew se quedó en silencio, dejando que ella llorara hasta desahogarse, finalmente, después de algunos minutos ella se limpió las lágrimas, por extraño que pareciera se había sentido liberada al haber platicado sobre el dolor y la rabia que sentía, sobre su soledad, aunque fuera con un desconocido.

-Makoto.- Le habló el.- ¿Sabes?... También alguna vez me rompieron el corazón a tu edad, creo que todos hemos pasado por eso, sientes como si el mundo se te viniera encima pero… ¿Qué ganas con meterte a ver sus redes sociales?... ¿No crees que quizá fue lo mejor?... ¿O acaso preferirías seguir viviendo engañada en esa relación?

Makoto se quedó pensativa y de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, por primera vez se sentía apenada de confesar que se había metido a espiarlo a través del Internet.

-Darme cuenta como la llama a ella, si es cariñoso…

-¿Y te hace sentir bien eso?- Preguntó el.- ¿No crees que es como una forma de auto tortura?

-¿Estas sugiriendo que soy obsesiva?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Si me duele ver las fotografías.- Dijo ella.- Aunque dejando de verlas tampoco lo olvido.

-Por supuesto que no lo vas a olvidar ahora, ni tampoco mañana.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero… ¿imagínate si esa relación hubiera continuado más tiempo?... ¿No crees que te hubiera dolido más?

-Tal vez si le hubiera dado…

-¿Crees que el sexo hubiera sido la forma de retenerlo?- Le preguntó.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Tal vez no mucho.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Pero qué hago para olvidarlo?... Ya no quiero pensar en él, no quiero llorarle, no quiero pensarlo más.

-No tengo una receta mágica.- Respondió Andrew.- Eres tu quien tiene que poner de tu parte. No entres a sus redes sociales, quizá no deberías estar viendo esas fotos que te torturan, tirarlas o devolvérselas o si se te hace complicado hacerlo, entonces te puede ayudar mucho guardarlas en algún lugar donde no las estés viendo. Enfocarte en hacer algo que te guste, llorarle si cuando sientas ganas, pero que eso no robe tu tiempo, llorar cuando se necesita es sano, pero enfocarte en cosas que te gustan te ayudara mucho.- Andrew hizo una pausa y se le quedo mirando.- Por cierto… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Muchas cosas.- Respondió Makoto.- Me gusta mucho cocinar.

-De eso ya me di cuenta.- Dijo Andrew tomando la penúltima galleta y comiéndola.- Y por cierto lo haces muy bien, tan bueno como yo soy para comer… ¿Qué más te gusta aparte de cocinar?

Makoto rió ante el comentario de Andrew, le agradaba que se hubiera terminado las galletas, eso quería decir que le había agrado, que a alguien aunque fuera casi un desconocido para elle le hubieran gustado sus galletas.

-Ya me di cuenta, me da gusto que te agraden mis galletas.- Respondió ella.- Me gusta leer novelas románticas, me gustan mucho las flores, me gustaría quizá algún día tener un jardín, es complejo porque no sé si cuando termine la universidad quiero estudiar gastronomía o Ecología.- Continuó hablando ella.- Me gustaría tener un jardín hermoso pero esta casa es pequeña, también me gusta el Karate, hace tiempo había comenzado a ir a un dojo, pero tía Sonomi se dio cuenta y me reprendió y deje de ir, ella piensa que iba para buscar novio, pero no era así.

-Entonces sabes defenderte.- Dijo Andrew.- Eso es bueno.

-Pense que me llamarías chica marimacho.

-No tiene nada de malo que practiques Karate, es un deporte.- Dijo el.- Aunque bueno, eres menor de edad y ahora es tu tía quien decide por ti.

-Es extraño.- Rió Makoto.- Muchos me catalogan como una chica ruda rayando en lo marimacho.

-No me lo pareces.- Dijo Andrew.- A decir verdad te encuentro muy femenina. Cocinar, flores, novelas románticas.

Makoto iba a decir algo, pero se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, por lo que rápidamente se levantó a abrir encontrándose con la mirada dura de Reika.

-¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó Reika mirando a Andrew.-Ya son las 10:00 p.m. de la noche Andrew… mamá se ira a dormir y eso significa que lo más correcto es que te fueras de casa.

Andrew sabía que era mentira que se fuera a ir, todo lo tenían planeado, el entraría a hablar con Makoto y una vez que Sonomi fuera a dormirse el aparentemente se iría de la casa Nishimura, mas sin embargo los planes perversos eran que él se quedara en casa de Reika para darle rienda suelta a la pasión. Ciertamente, cuando había subido al cuarto de Makoto había deseado al principió que pronto llegara el momento de "retirarse" después de hacer la supuesta "buena obra" del día, mas sin embargo, al ver a Reika de pie en la puerta, lejos de sentirse gustoso sintió una mezcla de molestia contra ella.

Es cierto.- Miró su reloj.- Ya es un poco tarde.- Dijo por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y volteo a ver a Makoto.- Makoto… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si.- Respondió ella.- Gracias, en verdad me hiciste sentir mejor.

-Me da gusto que saber que hice bien mi labor.- Dijo el.- Seguro pronto vendré a visitar a Reika, espero verte mejorada.

Una vez que se hubieran despedido Makoto miró hacia donde antes habían estado las galletas, sonrió al ver que no había ninguna, eso significaba que le habían agradado y por extraño que pareciera con tan solo poco más de una hora Andrew ya le simpatizaba y se preguntaba porque demonios era amigo de la insoportable de su prima.

Se dijo en silencio que eso no le importaba y enfocó su vista en las fotos de Tamahome, rápidamente las tomó todas y sacando una bolsa plástica que estaba dentro de la cómoda a un lado de su cama, las guardo ahí dentro, para después meterlas en una caja de zapatos que ya no utilizaba, al siguiente día vería que hacer con ellas, o quizá después, por lo pronto, trataría de pensar en ella, solo en ella y que algún día el amor verdadero llegaría.

-0-0-0-

Andrew entró dentro de la habitación de Reika siguiéndola.

-¿Qué te platico la aburrida de mi prima?- Preguntó Reika bajándose el vestido y quedando en ropa interior acostándose sobre la cama.

-Nada interesante.- Dijo Andrew.

-Duraste demasiado dentro con ella.

-¿No era ese el trato?- Preguntó de mala gana.

Reika se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Lo miró Reika.- Pareces un energúmeno… ¿Tan malhumorado te dejo su plática de ñoña adolescente?

"Malhumorado me pones tu".- Quiso decirle, y es que Reika podría parecerle buena en la cama, pero más de una vez había deseado meterle una papa en la boca para que se callara.

-Quizá.- Respondió el empujándola sobre la cama, acomodándose después entre sus piernas, tomándole las copas del sostén entre sus manos y jalando con tal fuerza hasta romperlo.

-¡Eres un salvaje!.- Lo miró Reika maliciosamente.

-Y a ti te agrada.- Respondió el.- ¿O me lo vas a negar?

Reika le rompió la camisa de un tirón y unió sus labios a él en un beso pasional y desenfrenado.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Las clases habían cesado dos horas antes, por lo cual Makoto en compañía de sus tres amigas habían acudido a una cafetería que se encontraba frente al colegio, habiendo pedido un pastel grande de chocolate con mente, así frappuccinos de Moka para acompañar.

-Se te ve más contenta Makoto.- Comentó la siempre seria Amy Mizuno.- ¿Te sientes ya mejor?

-A veces no voy a negar que siento ganas de llorar.- Dijo Makoto dándole un mordisco a su pastelillo.- Pero creo que haber hablado con el psicólogo amigo de Reika ayudo en algo.

-Solo esperemos que no le valla con el chisme a la bruja de tu prima.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Makoto.- Incluso mi tía hasta me ha levantado el castigo, aunque nada ha cambiado.

-Claro que nada ha cambiado.- Dijo Mina.- Tu tía es una bruja y bruja nunca cambia.- Pero… yo quiero saber algo importante.- Hizo Minako una cara de seriedad.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Makoto.

-¿Cómo era el psicólogo?- Pusó mirada soñadora.- Si es amigo de Reika supongo deber ser joven… ¿Es guapo?... ¿Cómo es el estudiante de psicología?

-¡Mina!- Exclamó Rei dándole un coscorrón.- ¿Para eso pones tu cara de tragedia?

-¡Que mal humorada eres Rei!- Lloriqueó Minako.- Solo quería saber.- Dijo juntando sus dedos.- ¿Es lindo?

Makoto iba a contestar la pregunta de Mina pero entonces escuchó el ruido de una y al voltear miró una moto Kawasaki W800 la cual era conducida por un apuesto joven de cabello platinado vistiendo vaqueros y una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo.

-¿Crees que a tu galán le interese saber si Andrew es atractivo?.- Preguntó Makoto con un tono de burla.

-Atrás de ti querida Minako.

La hermosa rubia se levantó y volteó hacia donde estaba el apuesto joven de cabello platinado, la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y haciendo un escándalo que llamó la atención de la gente en la cafetería salió corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Bomboncito rico!.- Gritó echándosele encima, mientras el hombre que se podía ver estaba ligeramente apenado la levantaba en brazos, subiéndola a su moto para después partir del lugar.

-¡Esa Mina no cambia!- Exclamó Rei.

Rei se quedó mirando detenidamente a Makoto, ciertamente sabía que la plática con el psicólogo en algo le había ayudado, aunque no por ello la tristeza cesara.

-¿Qué hay sobre el psicólogo?- Preguntó Rei.

-¿Qué hay de qué?.- Respondió Makoto con una pregunta.

-Pues al parecer parece que hizo bien su labor.- Dijo Amy.- No es precisamente que hayas olvidado a Tamahome, pero al menos no te vez deprimida como otros días.

Makoto le dio un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate y sonrió.

-No es precisamente psicólogo.- Dijo Makoto.- Bueno, va a serlo. Es estudiante de psicología, estudia en el último año de la carrera en TODAI y…- Makoto aunque les había contado el incidente de la credencial en su cuarto, había omitido hablar sobre el dibujo que el había hecho de ella en la tina.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Rei.- Hay algo más… ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, tengo que aceptar que de cierta manera que el me escuchara y escucharlo me ayudo a desahogarme y sentirme un poco mejor.- Dijo Makoto.- Me aconsejo que deje de vigilar sus rede sociales, de preguntar por él, de enfocarme en hacer cosas que me gustan lo cual a veces es complicado porque pareciera que Reika y mi Tía se la pasan saboteándome, aunque desde que termine con Tamahome no me molestan tanto, pero creo que puedo decir que me siento un poco mejor.

-Pues parece que la mini sesión te hubiera dejado curada por completo.- Dijo Rei.

-Regularmente cuando se va con un psicólogo se necesita más de una sesión.- Dijo Amy.- Ya saben, yo hace tiempo cuando mis padres se divorciaron acudí y si me ayudo bastante.

Rei se quedó pensativa, como si analizara la situación.

-Es amigo de Reika… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Rei.- ¿No te desagrada que sea amigo de la pesada de tu prima?... ¿Qué valla a revelarle algo de lo que hablaron?... ¿Se supone que debes volver a verlo?

-Por extraño que parezca debo decir que no lo creo.- Dijo Makoto.- No sé, me brindo la confianza para confiarle las cosas sobre mi relación con Tamahome. Y sobre volver a verlo.- Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento.- No lo sé, lo más lógico sería que volviera a verlo puesto que es amigo de Reika y mi tía aprueba esa amistad… pero de que nos veamos porque el acuda a casa solo precisamente para visitarme. No, eso no.

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento, por extraño que pareciera deseaba volver a encontrárselo, no porque le atrajera, no, pues aún le dolía pensar en Tamahome, aun su corazón palpitaba al recordar a Tamahome, pero de cierta manera charlar con Andrew le había ayudado y le hacía sentir bien y pasarla agradablemente, no es que con sus amigas no la pasara bien, pero distinto a la inmadurez de sus amigas tal cual la suya, en Andrew veía a alguien que le hablaba como quien tiene más experiencia, con mayor madurez, escuchándola para después darle su punto de vista desde el joven adulto que era, pues 6 años sí que hacían la diferencia.

"Aunque sería agradable volver a conversar con el" Pensó para sí misma.

-Espero que sea tan confiable como dices que te lo parece.- Dijo Rei.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en la amplia cafetería de TODAI, Andrew quien vestía unos vaqueros, camisa azul cielo y saco color negro, se encontraba haciendo fila con la charola plateada en la cual llevaba la "comida del día", Teriyaki de camarón sobre una cama de arroz en el plato y refresco de naranja para beber, mientras esperaba que la cajera rápido le cobrara rápidamente a la joven regordeta frente suyo para ir a sentarse en una de las mesas donde su inseparable amigo Darien lo esperaba.

"Esta maldita fila parece que no quisiera avanzar" Pensó para sí mismo escuchando las tripas que le gruñían de hambre, pero de pronto su prisa por comer fue reemplazada por una voz masculina conocida tras él.

-Te juro que yo no tengo más nada que ver con esa niñata Michiru.- Escuchó la ronca voz y no es que le interesaran los chismes ajenos, pero aquella voz le parecía familiar así como el nombre de la joven a la que seguramente se le hablaba.- No tengo más nada que ver con Makoto, te juro que ya no me a buscado y si lo hace seré yo mismo quien la ponga en su sitio. Mi amor, sabes que solo te amo a ti… ¿Cómo se te ocurre compararte con esa niña obsesiva e inmadura que no tiene tu clase? Te juro que cuando comencé a salir con ella no pensé que fuera ese tipo de chica, pero bueno, ahora me arrepiento de siquiera haberla cortejado.

Andrew estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, escuchando aquella conversación que se sobresaltó la voz de la cajera.

-Joven… ¿Le puedo cobrar?

-Claro.- Respondió el poniendo la charola a un lado del registro y rápidamente le hicieron el cobro, si antes quería que la fila avanzara, al final había deseado que la cajera fuera aun todavía más lenta para seguir escuchando. Finalmente, se dio media vuelta para ir hacia donde estaba Darien sentado en una mesa esperándolo, pero entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos grisáceos del joven al que había estado escuchando. Inmediatamente lo reconoció, el mismo hombre por el que Makoto había salido huyendo, y por supuesto acompañado de la hermosa peliazul la cual vestía un elegante vestido blanco que le daba un aire de distinción. Más sin embargo, no podía ser tan obvio y como para quien no es asunto de su incumbencia se alejó del lugar.

-¿Qué le sucede a ese tipo?- Preguntó Michiru mientras la cajera les cobraba a ella y Tamahome.- ¿No notaste como te miró?... ¿Lo conoces?

Tamahome volteó hacia atrás, notando como ahora el mismo joven rubio se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, mirándolo de manera que le pareció extraña.

-No tengo ni idea.- Respondió Tamahome extrañado.- Me parece que es de los estudiantes avanzados de psicología. Creo confirmar aquello que dicen de que los psicólogos tienen algo de locura.

-Pues de eso no estoy segura.- Dijo Michiru.- Pero no me gustó nada como te miro, es como si con los ojos te reclamara algo.

Mientras tanto, sentados en una de las mesas, Darien que tenía frente a él una hamburguesa gigante con doble ración de papas y refresco miró hacia donde su amigo miraba y sonrió para sí.

-Linda la chica… ¿Verdad Andrew?- Lo cuestionó.- Veo que de nuevo pusiste el ojo en la bala.

-Claro que es hermosa.- Respondió Andrew.- Y creó que también un poco engreída y con aires de princesa. Estoy seguro que dentro de sí sabe con la clase de alimaña que está pero se niega a reconocerlo.

Darien arqueó una de sus cejas y le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿De Tamahome?... ¿Lo conoces?

Andrew volteó encontrándose con la mirada de su amigo, no pensaba que Darien lo conociera.

-Simplemente se le nota en su actitud.

-De nuevo psicoanalizando.- Rió Darien.- Por favor Andrew, come y deja de hacer siempre eso.

-¿Tu de donde lo conoces?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Contestó Darien con una pregunta.- Es estudiante de medicina. El otro día te estaba comentando que fui a hacer unas prácticas a la morgue para un documental y me encontré con Tomoe Sensei que llevaba a esos chicos del primer semestre de medicina para su primer encuentro con los cadáveres. Dudo que dure mucho la chica en esto, a la primera salió vomitando y en definitiva ese es un factor importante para saber si podrás soportar o no la carrera. Me toco auxiliarla porque tuvo un desmayo y bueno, por ende conocí al novio.- Darien hizo una pausa.- ¿Te desagrada?... ¿O porque hablas así de el?... ¿Lo has tratado?

-Tratarlo no.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero digamos que ciertas cosas me dejan ver un poco de la personalidad de él, tu sabes, como psicólogo siempre veo un poco más allá, pero mejor no me preguntes más… ¿Quieres?

Darien arqueó una de sus cejas.

-De igual manera creo que será imposible que te pregunte por hoy cualquier otra cosa.- Dijo Darien.- Allá en la entrada acabo de ver a tu amiga íntima, la señorita Nishimura.

Tan solo escuchar el nombre de Reika, Andrew hizo una mueca de desgano, lo último que quería en ese momento era tener que escuchar su voz y sus pláticas sobre ropa o maquillajes, si, quizá llevársela mas tarde a la cama tal vez, pero siempre preferiría que mantuviera la boca cerrada a menos que fuera para gemir o lanzarle maldiciones en la cama, de ahí en fuera prefería verla en silencio.

-Y por lo que veo no te ha agradado la noticia.

-¡Andrew!- Exclamó la mujer tras de él rodeándole el cuello.- ¿Cómo estás?... Ni siquiera te has comunicado desde el lunes en que fuiste a casa a darle terapia a mi primita.

-He estado ocupado.- Respondió Andrew.

-Hola Darien.- Saludo la mujer al pelinegro con su voz chillona.

-Hola Reika, que gusto verte.- Respondió Darien por cortesía.

Reika comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre maquillajes, productos de belleza, spas aburriendo a los dos amigos, pero entonces se quedó en silencio para enseguida soltar una carcajada.

-¿Sucede algo Reika?- Preguntó Andrew tratando de no sonar molesto.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Ven a ese tipo bien parecido que esta allá?- Dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Tamahome acompañado de Michiru.- Ahora entiendo porque la insulsa de Makoto ha estado llorando como una tonta y ni siquiera pide que se le levante el castigo… claro, ya decía yo que ese hombre no le iba a durar mucho a la machorra de Makoto y cómo iba a durarle si a un lado tiene a una linda señorita, hermosa y muy distinguida, muy distinto de la machorra de Makoto.

Darien al escuchar las palabras de Reika se le quedo mirando a Andrew, como quien comprendiera porque Andrew sutilmente hablaba despectivamente de aquel joven.

Andrew se levantó de la mesa, dejando poco menos de la mitad de la comida en el plato.

-Reika, otro dia te veo, tengo que irme.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó ella ansiosa.- Pero si hace varios días no nos vemos y vine desde el campus de administración para verte… ¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

-Supongo que si viniste hasta aquí es porque llegaste en tu carro y puedes regresarte en el… ¿Cierto?- Le dijo.- Además hoy tengo una tarea que hacer, preparar una exposición y ir a prácticas. Te veo otro día.

Una vez que Andrew se hubiera alejado, Reika se quedó molesta ante la actitud de su "amigo íntimo".

-¿Qué le sucede?- Le preguntó Darien.

Darien sabía perfectamente que su amigo solamente toleraba a aquella mujer en la cama, pero que hasta en eso muy posiblemente estaba llegando a hartarle y lo comprendía, aquella mujer era tenia de insoportable lo que tenía de hermosa.

-Ya sabes.- Dijo Andrew.- Ultimo año de la carrera igual a presión excesiva. Nada fuera de lo común.

Darien escuchó que un mensaje de texto llegaba a su celular y miró que era del número de Andrew:

"Iré a descansar a casa. Más tarde paso por tu casa por mis videojuegos. No me menciones frente a Reika"

Darien quiso reír ante el mensaje de texto de Andrew y se levantó.

-Reika, espero tengas buen día. Adiós.

-Andrew imbécil.- Murmuró para sí misma.- ¿Qué se cree?

Y es que cierto era que desde que ella y Andrew se habían conocido las cosas habían quedado claras entre ambos, habían sentido una atracción física muy fuerte el uno por el otro, pero desde el principio él le había dejado claro que no tenía novia y no buscaba una relación en serio, tan solo pasarla bien, ella llevada por el deseo había aceptado, pero poco a poco comenzó a verlo de otra manera y la esperanza de que el la mirara de otra manera nació en ella.

-0-0-0-

**Una semana después…**

Sentadas en las escalinatas a las afueras del Templo Hikawa, Rei y Makoto se encontraban comiendo tarta de chocolate que habían comprado en una pastelería cercana, mientras conversaban de trivialidades después de haber terminado un trabajo en equipo para el cual se habían reunido en casa de Amy tras finalizar las clases, algo a lo cual la tía Makoto no se había opuesto tras enterarse por Reika de que Tamahome estaba con otra chica.

-Esta tarta es muy sencilla de preparar.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque si le agregáramos un poco de ron podríamos crear un sabor diferente y exquisito.

-¿Es que nunca puedes comer algo sin analizar los ingredientes Makoto?- Preguntó Rei.- No dudo de que sabría delicioso siendo tu quien lo diga pues todos los inventos que haces en la cocina te quedan deliciosos… Por cierto… ¿Tu tía sabe que estas aquí?... Sabes que a ella no le agrado.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire.

-En realidad no lo sé.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque desde que sabe que no estoy con Tamahome digamos que me ha levantado un poco el castigo aunque no deja de repetirme su tan trillado "Te lo dije", pero en fin, al menos soy libre de poder hacer lo que se me dé la gana por ahora.- Makoto miró la hora en su celular.- Ya pronto serán las 7 de la tarde, creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño a la estación de camiones.- Dijo Rei.- Sirve que de paso aprovecho para llevar a Kabul.

Makoto tan solo escuchar que Rei mencionaba a Kabul sintió que palidecía y el pánico se apoderaba de ella, era algo que no podía evitar.

-¡Ya Mako!.- Exclamó Rei.- Quita esa cara, era una broma, ya se el efecto que Kabul produce en ti. Te acompañare yo sola a la estación de camiones después que regrese daré un paseo con Kabul. Vamos. Solo déjame cambiarme de ropa.

En pocos minutos, Rei apareció frente a Makoto vistiendo unos vaqueros de mezclilla ceñidos a su cuerpo y una blusa roja de tirantes.

-¿Vamos?

Ambas jóvenes salieron del templo, conversando sobre cosas propias de adolescentes, sobre chicos, sexo, cuando de pronto Rei se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Rei?- Preguntó Makoto cuando llegaron a la estación de camiones.- ¿Te sucede algo?

Rei volteó de un lado a otro, de nuevo sentía aquella sensación de que alguien la siguiera.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.

-¡Ni lo digas!- Exclamó Makoto.- Tía Sonomi haría un escándalo si te ve conmigo… ¿Estas bien?

-Claro.

Una vez que el camión hubiera llegado, Makoto subió al camión y Rei comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su casa, sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de desconfianza de que alguien la siguiera, sintiéndose observada y vigilada.

"Tranquila Rei Hino".- Se dijo así misma en silencio.- "Todo está bien, todo está bien."

De pronto una sensación de pánico se apodero de ella y rápidamente comenzó a correr hasta llegar al templo, a su refugio a su hogar, entrando en el cuarto donde se encontraba la mesita donde comían, donde su abuelo en ese momento ya la esperaba con la cena.

-¿Sucede algo Rei?- Preguntó el anciano.- Estas pálida.

-Nada.

-Rei no mientas, que soy viejo pero no tonto.- Dijo el hombre.- ¿Qué te sucede?

Rei se sentó frente a la mesa con las piernas dobladas.

-Sentí de pronto como si alguien me siguiera. Alguien en un auto me seguía y me dio mucho miedo.

-¿Esta segura?

Rei asintió y el anciano se quedó pensativo.

"Yo también lo he sentido. ¿Acaso será posible?"

-0-0-0-

Despues de tomar la cena en compañía de su hija Reika, quien subía escaleras arriba seguro hasta llegar a su habitación, Sonomi Nishimura se levantó no sin antes recoger los dos platos que lavaría antes de retirarse a su habitación donde terminaría un trabajo pendiente de la oficina, para muy después, cuando fuera más noche dormirse.

Escuchó de pronto que el teléfono timbraba y lo levantó.

-¿Diga?- Escuchó del otro lado de la línea tan solo la respiración de alguien e insistió.- ¿Diga?

Escuchó que alguien colgaba la el teléfono del otro lado de la línea y se molestó cuando escucho que colgaban.

-¡Imbécil!.- Dejo el auricular en la mesa.

Estaba a punto de tomar los platos para ir a la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y enseguida fue a abrir encontrándose con Makoto, tan solo verla, fue como si la paz en esa casa se hubiera irrumpido, para ella era como si Makoto fuera una obligación adherida, una carga que soportar, como una pieza que no encajaba en su vida y la cual sería perfecta si su sobrina no estuviera.

-Eres tu.- Dijo caminando hacia dentro de la casa.

Makoto tras entrar cerró la puerta y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de repulsión con que su tía siempre la miraba, pero prefería omitir silencio antes que desencadenar alguna discusión. Supuso que quizá apenas estuvieran por cenar y caminó hacia el comedor, pero vio que su tía estaba recogiendo los platos y los trastes cerrados en que guardaba la comida.

-La hora de cenar hoy fue a las 7.- Dijo Sonomi Kino metiendo los trastes dentro de la cocina y cerrándola con llave, como asegurándose así de que su sobrina no entrara dentro en busca de algo que comer.- Sabes que en esta casa quien llega después de la hora de cenar ya no come.

-Lo entiendo.- Respondió Makoto mirando como su tía desaparecía escaleras arriba sin siquiera darle las buenas noches. Aun recordaba como en su infancia a veces en su corazón de niña le dolía ver las diferencias que hacia su tía entre Reika y ella, pero claro, ahora que era más grande comprendía las cosas o al menos creía comprenderlas, Reika era su hija y ella, ella tan solo era su sobrina, de la que quizá se hizo cargo sin desearlo y por obligación moral una vez que murieran sus padres.

Caminó hacia uno de los sofás de la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente, escuchó sus tripas gruñir de hambre, pues aunque Rei y ella habían comprado una rebanada de pastelillo aquello no había sido suficiente, pues además de eso no había comido otra cosa pues habían estado trabajando en una tarea fuera de casa que les había llevado gran parte del día y aunque Rei le había insistido en quedarse a cenar, se había negado, pues tenía pensado cenar en casa, aunque bueno, ahora tendría que apañárselas para soportar hasta el siguiente día a la hora del desayuno.

Estaba a punto de recostarse en el sofá cuando escuchó el teléfono timbrar y lo contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Makoto?

Makoto se quedó pensativa tratando de descifrar de quien era aquella voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, hasta que a su mente vino Andrew.

-¿Andrew?

-Sí, soy yo.- Respondió del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Te has sentido bien?

-Si.- Respondió ella extrañada de que le preguntara como se sentía con tanta confianza, ciertamente habían conversado hace días, pero tampoco era que fueran los mejores amigos.- Supongo que quieres hablar con Reika… ¿Cierto?

-No.- Se apresuró a responder.- A decir verdad quería hablar contigo, saber cómo has estado… ¿Crees que ahora pudiera verte o sigues castigada?

Makoto quiso decirle que sí, apenas iban a ser las 8 y deseaba poder hablar con alguien, sabía que el hambre no la dejaría dormir y que a eso se le sumaria el aburrimiento, pero sabía que no podía salir sin permiso de su tía, pero de pronto le paso por la mente que a su tia le agradaba Andrew… ¿Aunque eso sería suficiente motivo para que le permitiera verlo o por el contrario se molestaría pensando que quisiera quitarle el amigo a Reika?

-No puedo salir sin permiso. Tía Sonomi no me dejaría entrar y no creo que a Reika le agrade.

Escuchó la risa de Andrew del otro lado de la línea.

-Eso no tendría que importarle a Reika, ella no es mi novia.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero comprendo que no puedas salir sin permiso de tu tía.

Ambos estuvieron charlando animadamente por teléfono, el comentándole sobre sus prácticas en un hospital psiquiátrico y ella platicándole sobre cómo cada día se sentía mejor, como a veces aun lloraba por Tamahome e incluso hasta de cosas tan triviales como la tarea que había hecho con sus amigas ese día y el hambre que no la dejaba en paz en ese momento, hasta que sin darse cuenta una hora y media había pasado, hasta que finalmente ella lo despidió por aquello de que su Tía bajara y la reprendiera por el uso excesivo del teléfono.

Finalmente se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele cuando de nuevo escuchó que el teléfono timbraba y se levantó a contestar.

-¿Diga?

_-Makoto, soy Andrew… ¿Estabas dormida?_

Makoto sonrió al escuchar la voz de él.

-Si.- Respondió ella.- Me has despertado… no quiero sonar grosera, pero no creo que a mi tía le agrade…

-Estoy afuera de tu casa. Abre la puerta.

Makoto caminó hacia la puerta con teléfono en mano pensando si encontrarse con el amigo de su prima era correcto o incorrecto. No quiso detenerse a meditarlo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con él.

-¿Vienes a visitar a Reika?

-No.- Respondió el.- Ni siquiera le digas que estoy aquí.

-Andrew, es noche, ya pronto serán las 10 de la noche, no puedo recibir visitas y…

-Lo se.- Respondió el.- No vine a quedarme. Solo quería traerte esto.- Le ofreció una bolsa negra de plástico.- No sé qué te gusta, pero creo que no es muy grato dormirse con hambre.

Makoto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó la voz de su prima tras ella.

-¡Makoto!... ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?... ¿Con quién demonios hablas?...

**Sin mucho que decir espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Deshy, Patty Ramirez (gemela buena) y Yannin gracias por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sueños de princesa

Llego finalmente a mi pequeño departamento y al entrar cierro la puerta tras de mi mirando las rosas rojas que mi futuro marido me ha regalado el día de ayer.

Rosas rojas… ¿Recuerdas alguna vez cuando te comente que regalar rosas rojas a una mujer ya me parecía algo carente de imaginación?... Se que soy una estúpida, que me prometí continuar mi vida, pero ahora, en este momento en el que he tomado una decisión siento trastabillar de nuevo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, no estoy dispuesta a llorar otra vez. Caminó hacia mi dormitorio, donde veo el hermoso vestido blanco de fina tela, sujeto por dos delgados tirantes, con detalles en la parte superior y vaporoso de abajo, cual vestido de princesa.

Suspiró y me quedo pensativa, después tomó el vestido entre mis manos y lo pongo frente mío parándome frente al espejo. ¿Algún día me ilusione pensando en una boda?... Si, así fue y en mi sueño el novio eras tú.

**Sueños de Princesa.**

Makoto tragó saliva sosteniendo la bolsa que Andrew le entregó cuando escuchó la voz de Reika tras ella.

-¿Con quien demonios estas hablando Makoto?... ¿Acaso…

Reika se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que quien estaba de pie en la puerta era Andrew y la molestia e irritabilidad en su rostro fue suplantado por su más seductora sonrisa.

-Andrew.- Saludo Reika efusivamente.- No esperaba que vinieras tan noche… ¿Cómo estas?

Un silencio se formó entre los tres. Makoto lo miró como implorándole que no le fuera a decir algo como "Vine a ver a tu prima, no a ti" y parecía que el comprendió.

-Pues, vine a saludarte de ultimo momento, disculpa, pues se que es un poco tarde.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió Reika.- Mamá confía en mi y por cierto le agradas.- Reika volteó a ver a Makoto.- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos Makoto?... ¿No te parece que es muy imprudente de tu parte quedarte a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

Makoto hubiera querido darle con la bolsa en la cara, pero se contuvo y sin siquiera abrir la boca para despedirse de Andrew caminó dentro hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales comenzó a subir, deteniéndose al llegar al final, escondiéndose detrás de una pared. Sabia que no era decente escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero tuvo la sensación de querer escuchar, el hecho de que Reika hubiera llegado le habían provocado mas ganas de golpearla que en cualquier otro momento.

-Mi madre esta dormida.- Apenas Makoto alcanzó a escuchar la propuesta de Reika hacia el.- ¿Por qué no entras?... Te aseguro que podríamos pasarla bien.

-Ahora no.- Escuchó la ronca voz de el.

-¿Entonces porque es que viniste?

Makoto miró desde arriba como el la tomaba de la mano, jalándola hacia afuera y después la puerta que se cerraba tras ellos. Sintió la curiosidad de saber que era lo que sucedía entre Andrew y su prima, pues aunque el le había dicho que solo eran amigos, por alguna extraña razón no lo creía, por lo cual tan rápido como llego a su cuarto para guardar la comida quiso salir e ir hacia afuera, pero miro en el pasillo a su tía saliendo de su habitación y resignada cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave, sentándose frente a la mesita pequeña dentro de su habitación.

Dentro de si, sentía rabia de que Reika hubiera llegado a acaparar la atención de Andrew, pero era tanta el hambre que tenia que abrió la bolsa, sacando unos palillos y un plato desechaba con subdivisiones el cual tenia un trozo de hoja de cuadernos a rayas pegado con cinta adhesiva y tenia un mensaje escrito a puño y letra:

"_Aunque no soy el mejor de los cocineros espero te guste la lasagna._

_Provecho"_

_P.D.: Este es mi numero de teléfono para cuando quieras marcarme XXXX y este mi correo electrónico XXXX"_

Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír, hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no tenia un gesto amable para con ella. Ciertamente sus amigas la adoraban, pero en el caso de Andrew, sin ser su gran amigo, el estaba teniendo muchas atenciones para con ella, atenciones que lo hacían mirarlo de otra manera.

Finalmente, abrió el plato y tomó con los palillos un poco de lasaña y lo llevó a su boca, para después darle un mordisco a uno de los panecillos con sabor a ajo y mantequilla, degustando lentamente cada bocado hasta terminar.

"Delicioso".- Pensó para si misma, y sintiéndose saciada, se puso de pie, tenia la curiosidad de saber que había entre Andrew y Reika, por lo cual, caminó hacia el ventanal de su habitación, abriéndolo un poco para tomar aire y se sorprendió al ver el auto de Andrew frente a su casa, por lo cual, sintiendo como un sentimiento de disgusto se apoderaba de ella y armándose de valor, salió de su habitación y rápido bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta y salir, caminando quedamente, cuando de pronto proveniente del jardín le pareció escuchar roncos gemidos y la voz de su prima. Llena de curiosidad caminó hacia atrás y entonces miró a Reika acostada en el pasto, semidesnuda y a Andrew sin la camisa, encima de ella, acariciándole y lamiéndole los senos con ansiedad.

Para Makoto, el tiempo pareció detenerse, sabia que no era correcto espiar a alguien, mucho menos en una situación tan intima, pero el hecho de ver a la "decente" Reika, el orgullo de su Tia Sonomi, era algo difícil de creer, pero mayor que esa curiosidad era el verlos sincronizados el uno con el otro, la pasión que desbordaba el cuerpo de el, como el besaba fieramente, como le acariciaba la piel, los senos; mas sin embargo en el momento que Makoto vio como Andrew se hincaba entre las piernas de ella, desabrochándose el pantalón, fue como si su sentido de lo correcto se hubiera apoderado de ella y rápidamente regresó a casa, entrando en ella y subiendo escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar a su habitación, pues por algún motivo no deseaba ver mas.

-0-0-0-

**Una semana después…**

Dentro del aula, la profesora hablaba sin parar sobre el tema, cuando el timbre que indicaba la hora de finalizar clases se escucho, motivo que hizo que las jovencitas gritaran de júbilo.

-Bien señoritas para el día de mañana contesten los ejercicios de la pagina 10 a la 20.

Dentro del salón algunas jóvenes, entre ellas Minako Aino se quejaron, pero la profesora salió ignorándolas, dejando claro cual era su última palabra.

-No es justo.- Dijo la rubia quejándose.- ¿Por qué nos pretenden llenar de tareas ahora que somos jóvenes y bellas?

-Mas te vale no quejarte y aplicarte con la clase Mina.- Dijo Amy.- De lo contrario veo difícil que te acepten en la universidad.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cruel?- Preguntó haciendo un puchero.- Por cierto chicas, les tengo un chisme interesante.

-Haber… ¿Qué sucedió ahora GossipGirl?.- Preguntó Rei.

La hermosa rubia volteo hacia atrás, como cerciorándose de que todas salieran del salón.

-No le digan a nadie.- Habló bajo, casi en un susurro.- Ayer Dante y yo.- La rubia comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué hiciste Mina?.- Preguntó Rei.

-Nos calentamos dentro de su auto, nos quitamos la ropa, nos besamos, nos tocamos.- Mina suspiraba.- ¡Chicas, no saben que bien muerde y lame los senos!

Makoto tras escuchar las anécdotas de Minako no pudo evitar recordar la manera en que había visto a Andrew acariciar a Reika, pero tanto sus pensamientos como la anécdota de su amiga se vio interrumpida por la voz de Rei.

-¡Mina!- Exclamó Rei.- No grites y no es necesario que seas tan explicita, basta con que digas que te toqueteo pero no queremos saber como.

-Rei tiene razón.- Dijo Amy sonrojada.- No tienes porque hablar de detalles, mira nada mas como dejaste a la pobre Mako toda callada.

Rei volteó a ver a Makoto, percibiendo lo que había notado desde hacia una semana, su amiga estaba extraña.

-¿Qué te sucede Makoto?... ¿Estas bien?

Makoto tragó saliva y se aclaro la garganta.

-Si.- Respondió.- Por cierto Rei, creo que ya deberíamos irnos a tomar el camión.

Rei asintió y pronto se despidieron de Amy y Mina, pues a diferencia de ellas que esperaban a que fueran por ellas, Rei y Makoto tomaban el camión o caminaban para regresar a sus casas.

-¿Sucede algo Mako?- Preguntó Rei a la salida.- ¿Estas bien?

Makoto se giró dándole la cara a Rei.

-Rei… ¿Alguna vez has visto una película pornográfica?

Rei arqueó una de sus cejas ante la pregunta, esperaba todo menos eso.

-¿Qué?- Se le quedó mirando detenidamente, no es que le espantara, pero definitivamente algo estaba distinto en Makoto.- ¿Qué esta sucediendo Makoto?... Desde hace una semana estas rara y… no es precisamente por Tamahome… ¿Verdad?

Makoto estaba a punto de hablarle cuando el camión en el que Rei tenía que regresar a su casa llegó.

-Mañana hablamos sobre eso Rei.

-¿Estas segura?... Si tú lo deseas puedo quedarme contigo. El abuelo no se molestara porque llegue un poco tarde a casa.

-No es nada grave.- Dijo Makoto.- En la noche me conecto y hablamos.

Una vez que Rei se fuera, Makoto se quedo pensativa, miró el camión que la dejaba cerca de su casa llegar, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y al girarse se encontró con los ojos azules de Andrew.

-Makoto…hola… ¿Cómo estas?

-Andrew.

-No me has marcado a mi celular y tampoco me has agregado.- Dijo el.- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

-No.

-¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un café o a comer?

Makoto dentro de si deseaba aceptar la invitación, pero al recordar como lo había visto con Reika no pudo evitar ruborizarse, como si aceptarlo fuera algo incorrecto.

-Tengo que ir a casa.- Dijo ella.- Si en una hora no he llegado mi tía se escandalizara.

-Ese camión es lento y aun así tendrás que caminar para llegar a tu casa.- Le dijo el.- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar un café en la cafetería de enfrente?... Podemos conversar un poco y después te llevo a tu casa en mi auto. Llegarías al mismo tiempo que si fueras en camión y podríamos conversar. Pero claro, si gustas.

Makoto quiso decir que no, pero no pudo negarse, era como si su boca respondiera algo distinto de lo que su mente le dictaba.

-Vamos entonces.- Le respondió.

Algunos minutos después de que Makoto aceptar la invitación de Andrew, ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas cuadradas de la cafetería uno frente al otro; mas sin embargo la confianza y desenvoltura con que ella antes le hubiera hablado parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿Te gustó la comida que te lleve el otro día?

-Si.- Respondió ella.- ¿Lo cocinó tu mamá?

-No vivo con mis padres.- Respondió el.

Makoto levantó su rostro y lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Eres huérfano como yo?

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Soy originario de un pueblo y al querer ingresar a la Universidad pensé en TODAI y por eso me vine a Tokio. Pero en vacaciones visito a mis padres.

Ella agachó su mirada después de que lo hubiera visto aquella noche con Reika, a pesar de que el no se había dado cuenta, estar frente a el la intimidaba, al mismo tiempo que le hacia sentir que lo que hacia no era correcto.

-¿Estas molesta?- Preguntó el.- Te noto extraña, como cohibida, distinta de otros días… algo sucede… ¿Verdad?

-Así soy.- Respondió ella.- Y en realidad no me conoces lo suficiente.- Se quedó en silencio un momento, queriendo preguntar por lo que había visto aquel día.- Reika… ¿Ella sabe que esta ahora aquí conmigo tomando un café?

-No… ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

Ella levantó su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada azul de el.

-¿Piensas que yo y Reika tenemos algo mas?

Makoto dudo por un momento en responder, pero ya había comenzado a hablar, así que se armo de valor.

-Yo los vi.

Andrew sin siquiera inmutarse arqueó una de sus cejas, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Makoto sintió ruborizarse, iba a decir algo cuando una de las meseras se acercó.

-Café para usted.- Dijo mirando a Andrew.- Frappucino de New York para su novia… ¿Cierto?

Makoto quiso desmentir lo que la mesera creía, pero como siempre, pareciera que Andrew fuera un paso mas adelante.

-Asi es señorita. Muchas gracias.

Makoto comenzó a sorber su malteada, fijando los ojos en la dulce y espesa bebida, queriendo que Andrew olvidara lo que antes habían estado hablando.

-Si te estas sintiendo culpable por estar ahora aquí conmigo déjame decirte algo.- El miró como ella levantaba su vista y las mejillas sonrosadas en su rostro de casi mujer, pero su mirada inocente de adolescente casi niña no le paso desapercibida.- Reika no es mi novia, pero somos mas que amigos.- Andrew notó como ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero de nuevo se apresuro a hablar.- Digamos que estamos de acuerdo en mantener sexo pero sin compromisos y eso es algo que los dos acordamos desde el principio. Mantener sexo pero sin compromiso y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Es solo sexo libre, así que si ella un día quiere tener una relación formal con alguien dejamos esto de lado.

Makoto se quedó boquiabierta pensando que diría su tia Sonomi si supiera que su adorada hija de la que tanta decencia presumía estaba teniendo sexo prematrimonial y no precisamente con un novio, sino con un "amigo" con derecho.

-¿Reika teniendo sexo libre?... Pero si ella.

Andrew esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora estas mas tranquila?

Makoto se quedo en silencio sin decir nada y de nuevo interrumpió el silencio.

-Nos viste tener sexo… ¿Verdad?... Y yo de estúpido teniendo sexo en el jardín con ella. Makoto lo siento, yo quisiera que tu no…

-¡No!- Exclamó ella moviendo su rostro negativamente.- Bueno sexo lo que se dice no fue lo que vi. Pero el día que fuiste a casa Salí afuera y los mire tocándose, solo eso, pero después me fui.- Dijo ella apenada.

-Ya veo y por eso estas así conmigo… ¿Verdad?

-Pensé que Reika y tu tenían algo mas.

-¿Qué piensas del sexo Makoto?

Makoto se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

-¿Qué pienso del sexo?... ¿Pero en referencia a que?

-De manera genera.- El hizo una pausa.- Eres virgen… ¿Verdad?... Bueno si no quieres no me lo respondas. Perdon Makoto, no quiero incomodarte si tu no…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me habías dicho que no quisiste tener sexo con tu ex novio así que lo supuse. Si no quieres contestarme no tienes porque hacerlo, si gustas podemos cambiar de tema.

-Si lo soy.- Respondió ella.- Sobre que pienso.- Makoto se sonrojo y le dio un sorbo a su malteada.- No lo se. Tia Sonomi dice que es malo fuera del matrimonio y que la finalidad es concebir, en la iglesia también hacen hincapié en que se debe esperar hasta el matrimonio, creo que Reika apoyaba esa ideología, pero veo que no. Ya en el caso de mis amigas, ellas tienen opiniones diversas, algunas lo ven como algo sagrado, otras como algo que se tiene que disfrutar sea antes o después, y otras como algo que debe de pensarse mucho dado que los anticonceptivos no tienen el 100% de confiabilidad.

-Esas son las opiniones de tu tía, Reika y tus amigas.- Dijo el.- Pero… ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-Estoy confundida, no me parece que sea malo hacerlo antes de casarse.- Dijo ella.- Pero creo que me daría miedo arrepentirme o peor aun quedar embarazada, eso arruinaría mi vida y aun con anticonceptivos nunca es 100% seguro.

-Ya veo.- Dijo el.

-¿Tu que piensas sobre eso?... ¿Lo vez como bueno o malo?- Makoto se sonrió ante su propia pregunta sintiéndose estúpida.- Creo que mi pregunta es muy tonta… ¿Verdad?... Después de lo que vi creo que puedo responderme eso yo sola.

Andrew le dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió.

-No es estúpida.- Respondió.- Nada bien ni mal mientras tu ideología no afecte tu vida ni la de terceros. Personalmente no le doy importancia a la castidad hasta el matrimonio, pero hay para quien si es importante su propia castidad. Cada ideología es valida mientras no te afectes a ti misma ni afectes a nadie

-Pensé que eras católico/cristiano. Si tía Sonomi sabe que no lo eres seguro te querría muy lejos de Reika, mas si se enterara de lo que tu y ella hacen.

-No lo soy.- Respondió el.- Pero digamos que ella lo cree asi. Ademas no estoy obligado a hablarle de mis creencias.

-Ya veo. Fue para que te permitiera ver a Reika.

Andrew se quedo en silencio, ciertamente la idea había sido al principio de Reika, presentarse ante Sonomi como un amigo "decente", tan solo por el capricho de ella de sentir la adrenalina del sexo dentro de su casa, algo que a el le agrado.

-De cierta manera si.- Dijo el.- Pero por ti dejare de hacerlo ahí. Espero con esto no ganarme tu desagrado.

¡Claro que no!- Se apresuró a decir ella, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de sus palabras y sintiéndose apenada al ver la sonrisa de el.- Es decir me agradas, es agradable conversar contigo… Me relajo, me hiciste sentir mejor la semana pasada cuando conversamos, ciertamente con que me escucharas no olvida mágicamente a Tamahome… incluso antier llore por el, pero tus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor y… cuando me escuchas me siento mas tranquila, en paz, nunca me juzgas, no me regañas como Tia Sonomi, ni te burlas como Reika, y aunque a mis amigas las quiero mucho y no tengo secretos para ellas, contigo es distinto, una de ellas me incita a buscar nuevo novio, otra a que busque paz espiritual y la otra a que me enfoque en los estudios. Pero tú eres distinto, me escuchas y me haces ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Creo que debe ser por tu edad.

-Gracias.- Respndió Andrew.

-Soy yo quien esta agradecida contigo Andrew.

-Por permitirme ayudarte y no estar enojada conmigo. Eso es algo que tengo que agradecerte.

Makoto miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cafetería, dándose cuenta de que habían pasado ya 40 minutos desde que se suponía debía haber tomado el camión.

-Ya es tarde.- Dijo ella.- ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?... Mi tía aun no me levanta el castigo del todo.

-Claro.- Respondió el.- Es una lastima no haber podido pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y justo cuando le abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto escuchó la voz chillona de Mina corriendo hacia ella, seguida de una muy apenada Amy.

-¡Mako!- Exclamó escandalosamente llegando hasta ella.- ¡Que calladito te lo tenias!... ¿Acaso no pensabas presentarnos a tu nuevo galán?

-No es mi novio.- Respondió Makoto sintiéndose apenada por el escándalo de Mina.- El es Andrew, un amigo.- Lo presentó.- Andrew ella son Mina y Amy, dos de mis mejores amigas.

-Mucho gusto señoritas.

-Igualmente guapo.- Sonrió Mina guiñándole el ojo, mirando después a Makoto.- Tu dijiste que solo era tu amigo.

-¡Mina por favor!- Exclamó Amy fijando después sus ojos en Andrew.- Disculpela esta bromeando.

-¡Claro que no bromeo!- Dijo Minako fijando sus ojos en Makoto.- Dijiste que Andrew era un estudiante de psicológica, pero jamás dijiste que fuera tan apuesto.

Makoto sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y Andrew se limitó a sonreír.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas.- Dijo Makoto.- Me voy a casa. Andrew me llevara.

Una vez que ambas se fueran, Mina no dejaba de ver con ojos soñadores por donde el auto de Andrew se perdía en medio del tráfico.

-¡Andrew es un adonis, esta hermoso!- Dijo Mina con voz soñadora.- Es atractivo a morir… ¿Verdad Amy?... Si no fuera porque lo vi con Mako y puedo olfatear que a la muy perra le gusta…

-No pierdes tiempo… ¿Verdad Minako?- Escuchó una voz ronca tras ella.

Mina volteó encontrándose con su novio, quien llegó como de costumbre en su moto y ella tan solo comenzó a reír tontamente.

-¡Bomboncito!.- Se le fue encima rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, besándolo en una de sus mejillas.- ¿Viniste por mi?... ¡Que lindo detalle!- Gritó subiéndose en la moto, mientras Diamante ponía cara de frustración.

-Solo no me grites así, me romperás los tímpanos.- Dijo el.- ¿Esperaras aquí tu sola Amy?

-Claro.- Respondió la peliazul.- No creo que mamá tarde mucho.

-Si es así, entonces te dejamos querida. Adiós.

Una vez que Mina se alejara en compañía de su novio, Amy decidió entrar en la cafetería, pero justo cuando se dio media vuelta escuchó la música de rock metal y al mirar por el rabillo de su ojos miró el auto negro de su madre, como siempre dándose a notar.

-¡Amy querida, sube!- Apenas pudo escuchar la voz debido a la música estridente.

Amy subio al auto sin mas, mirando a su extravagante y hermosa madre vestida con un pantalón negro de cuero ceñido a su cuerpo, zapatillas altas de terciopelo, cinto de estoperoles y una blusa azul de tirantes que dejaba a la vista su plano abdomen, mientras encima traiga una blusa negra de red, llevando su hermoso cabello largo y azulado con mechas negras en una trenza, mientras movía sus manos como si tocara una batería dentro del auto. Tan solo entrar en el auto, Amy le bajo al volumen.

-¿Por qué le bajas Amy?... ¿Qué te pasa?

-Porque de otra manera no puedo escucharte.

-Bien, ya que le has bajado y quieres escucharme te contare la buena nueva.- Habló con voz soñadora Keiko Mizuno.- ¡Te he arreglado una cita a ciegas mi niña hermosa!... ¡El chico es un bombón, un cuerazo!

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Amy molesta.- ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¿Acaso estas loca Keiko Mizuno?... ¡Jamás saldría con un extraño!

-Hija, aprovecha tu juventud, ya quisiera yo…

-Ya quisieras tu tener mi edad. Se de sobra tu sermón… pero… ¿Qué crees Keiko Mizuno?... Esta es mi vida y tengo mucho que estudiar, en un mes es el torneo nacional de matemáticas y si bien te recuerdo hoy en la tarde tengo clases de Alemán y si no me aplico no podre irme a estudiar medicina a Alemania.

-¡Amy por favor, claro que lo lograras, pero aun faltan poco mas de un año!

-0-0-0-

Sonomi entro en su habitación, dejando la bolsa de mano sobre la cama. Miró el calendario, el cual marcaba que era 5 de Noviembre, un mes más y su sobrina cumpliría 17 años, una fecha que aunque recordaba, siempre fingía olvidar.

Caminó hacia el calendario y buscó la fecha que marcaba el 5 de diciembre y con un marcador negro puso una "X" encima del numero 5.

_13 años atrás…_

_La hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, ataviada con un elegante vestido azul de delgados tirantes y tan largo hasta sus rodillas caminaba por el parque llevando tomada de la mano a su hija Reika, una hermosa niña de 8 años tan parecida a ella, mientras detrás de ellas venia una niña de 4 años, cabello castaño sujeto en dos coletas y con vestido verde, tratando de alcanzarlas con sus cortos pasos._

_-¡Mamá quiero esa muñeca!- Se separó la pequeña Reika y corrió hacia la vitrina de una juguetería, pegando sus manos en ella, admirando una hermosa muñeca de rulos rubios ataviada en un vestido azul al estilo victoriano._

_Sonomi tras pensarlo unos momentos, entro en la tienda y compró la muñeca logrando con ella una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su hija y sin mas siguió caminando, consciente de que su sobrina iba tras ellas, pero ignorándola, fingiendo haberla olvidado._

_-¡Tía espera!.- Escuchó la voz asustadiza propia de una niña de 4 años temerosa de ser abandonada y maldijo una vez mas para sus adentros tener que hacerse cargo de ella._

_-Apurate Makoto que no pienso regresar por ti._

_-¡Quiero una muñeca como la de…_

_La voz de Makoto se vio interrumpida y Sonomi maldijo para sus adentros cuando escuchó su llanto. Volteó de mala gana y la miró tirada en el piso llorando al haberse caído y herido la pierna, notando en los ojos verdes de la pequeña que se clavaban en ella como reclamaba un poco de atención._

_-¡Levántate!.- Exclamó Sonomi debatiéndose entre ofrecerle la mano o no para levantarla, entre consolarla o no, pero finalmente decidió aplicar en su sobrina la indiferencia.- ¡Odio los lloriqueos de una arrimada, así que levántate o te dejare ahí tirada que no pretendo consentir las lagrimas de una niña berrinchuda!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Tan solo eres eso, una arrimada, una carga indeseable que me vi obligada a soportar.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se detuvo tres calles antes de llegar a casa de Makoto, pues ella así se lo había pedido, temerosa de que su tía o Reika fueran a verlos juntos.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres bajarte aquí Makoto?

-Tengo la sensación de que a Reika no le gustaría compartir a sus amigos. Menos a su amigo intimo.

-Eso es una tontería.- Dijo Andrew.- Soy libre de tener los amigos que quiera y además fue tu tía quien me pidió hablar contigo.

-Conoces muy bien a Reika.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Tienes razón. La conozco perfectamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento, pero fue ella quien primero agachó la mirada.

-¿Te conectaras hoy?- Preguntó el rompiendo el silencio.

-Si.

-Me gustaría verte otro día Makoto. Quizá tomar un café pero quedarnos juntos para conversar por mas tiempo.

Makoto levantó su rostro y sonrió.

-El sábado tengo que reunirme en casa de una de mis amigas para hacer tarea.- Se apresuró a decir ella.- Quizá si me apresuro a hacer mi parte sobraría tiempo para vernos y…

Makoto al sentir la mirada de el sobre ella se ruborizó y se apenó de la ansiedad que había mostrado cuando el le pidió volver a salir juntos.

Andrew sonrió notando el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Me parece buena idea. Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo entre semana.

-Si.- Respondió ella, sintiéndose tonta al no poder evitar sonreír, era como si estar con Andrew le provocara una sensación agradable, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de culpa, como si hiciera algo prohibido. Era como estar tentando el pecado, saber que estaba ahí pero no poder apartarse.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de su recamara, Rei se encontraba sentada en el futon, con un cobertor encima, mientras vía Internet tenia una sesión de multicharla con Mina, Amy y Makoto, cada una con letra distintiva en color naranja, Azul, Verde y Roja.

_Venus: En vista de lo que les platique de mi día pasional con mi osito._

_Mercury: ¡Venus por favor deja de decir eso no queremos saber detalles!_

_Venus: No te espantes Mercury, en vista de que tu tienes pretendientes y los rechazas y en vista de que Jupiter no quiere hablarnos de su psicólogo bomboncito rico con quien yo desearía estar en el diván entonces…_

_Jupiter: Afrodita, no digas eso, Andrew solo es mi amigo._

_Venus: ¡Hasta que te dignas a hablar, yo que te imaginaba chateando con el psicólogo vía mail y haciéndole un baile erótico por la web cam!... Pero bueno, ahora yo quisiera saber… ¿Dónde esta nuestra querida Mars que desde hace rato no responde!_

Rei sonrió al leer la plática de sus amigas y posó sus dedos sobre el teclado de su computadora portátil.

_Mars: Estoy buscando información de niños desaparecidos en abril 19XX. Esperen un momento…_

Rei miró la páginas donde se había registrado sintiéndose satisfecha, tenia la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a algún día reencontrarse con su familia biológica. Muchas veces la atormentaba pensar que su madre la hubiera abandonado por falta de cariño, por no desearla, pero siempre terminaba diciéndose a si misma que no podía ser así, que tal vez problemas económicos o la inmadurez en caso de que hubiera sido una madre adolescente la hubieran llevado a abandonarla a las afueras del templo y que no la había buscado por temor al rechazo, o que tal vez había sido robada y abandonada ahí y que su madre no la había encontrado.

Finalmente los datos se habían subido a la pagina, sabia que en el mundo había pocas personas con el peculiar color de ojos amatista, por lo cual esperaba eso ayudara en algo.

"¿A dónde pertenezco?"… "¿De donde vengo?" Se preguntó en silencio.

-0-0-0-

Makoto al ver que Andrew le hablaba se olvido de la multicharla con sus amigas y abrió la ventana de conversación con Andrew, quien después de varios minutos sin responder finalmente ahí estaba.

_Andrew: Pues lo que veo es que tienes problemas para aceptarte a ti misma y por eso siempre estas comparándote con la novia de Tamahome o con el resto de las mujeres. Pienso a grandes rasgos que tu problema de aceptación se puede deber a problemas de autoestima, algo que te ha afectado por problemas que estas arrastrando desde atrás y si, en parte tiene que ver el trato que has recibido por parte de tu tía al compararte con Reika._

_Jupiter: Reika es muy bonita, elegante y distinguida._

_Andrew: Y alta como tu._

_Jupiter: Cierto…hablando de Reika… ¿Estas charlando también con ella?_

_Andrew: No._

Makoto se sorprendió pues miro que hacia ya algunas horas Reika estaba conectada, había pensado que Andrew estaba charlando al mismo tiempo con ella, pero al leer que el lo había negado le paso por la mente que pudiera estar mintiendo o que quizá fuera verdad, pues respondía rápidamente en la ventana de conversación lo cual, de solo pensar que fuera verdad le hizo sentir una satisfacción interna.

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la ventana de conversación y volvió su vista.

_Andrew: A decir verdad, mas allá del sexo no tenemos nada en común._

_Makoto: Ya veo. Pensaba que eran algo más._

Makoto abrió una carpeta en su computadora, buscando una fotografía donde salía ella sola de la cintura para arriba, vistiendo un kimono verde con estampados dorados de flores, llevando su hermoso cabello suelto y la puso en su display. En pocos segundos escuchó de nuevo que Andrew le hablaba y abrió la ventana de conversación.

_Andrew: Por cierto, te vez muy linda en esa fotografía, el color del kimono hace ver tus ojos mas lindos, pareces como una muñequita de aparador._

A pesar de no estar de frente, Makoto se levantó de la cama, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas y el corazón latirle desesperadamente. Ciertamente ya antes le habían dicho que era hermosa, pero no de esa manera. No supo que responder, era como si ver la pantalla de la computadora le apenara, y de nuevo escuchó el sonido proveniente de la computadora que le indicaba que era Andrew quien le hablaba.

_Andrew: Perdon… ¿Te molestaste?... Solo digo lo que pienso, no lo tomes a mal._

Makoto no sabia que responder, puso sus dedos sobre el teclado pero entonces la señal de Internet se fue y más que nunca maldijo haberle devuelto el celular a Tamahome y que el modem estuviera en el cuarto de Reika.

Sintiéndose molesta y ansiosa se metió entre las cobijas y dejó la computadora prendida en la cómoda a un lado de su cama, esperando que la señal regresara y que un zumbido la despertara.

-0-0-0-

Después de 25 minutos de esperar a Makoto sentado frente a la computadora portátil en su escritorio, Andrew la apago y caminó a hacia donde se encontraba su futon sintiéndose resignado. Había tenido bloqueada a Reika pero había visto que al mismo tiempo que Makoto se había desconectado, Reika también lo había hecho por lo cual supuso Reika habría apagado el modem. Mas sin embargo, Makoto habia tenido el tiempo suficiente para contestarle por lo cual supuso quizá se habría apenado y estaría tan roja como un tomate sin saber que decir, era algo que había descubierto en Makoto, su facilidad para ruborizarse, quien había dejado de ser "la prima de Reika" para ser para el, simplemente Makoto.

"Seguro debe tener las mejillas tan rojas como dos cerezas maduras" Pensó para si mismo y sonrió al imaginársela.

Se metió entre las cobijas hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, apretando entre sus manos un relicario plateado.

-0-0-0-

En medio de la noche, Makoto se despertó. Miró la pantalla de su pantalla oscura por lo cual llevo sus dedos al mouse y enseguida la habitación se ilumino con la luz de la computadora, mas sin embargo no había conexión.

Cerró la computadora y desconectó el cargador. Tomó una bocanada de aire y a su mente vinieron las imagines de cuando había visto a Andrew y Reika en el jardín.

"Parecía que disfrutaran del pecado" Pensó para si misma.

Metió sus manos por debajo de su blusa de algodón y ahueco uno sus senos, sintiendo los pezones endurecidos. Se sintió extraña de estarse tocando, era una sensación de que hiciera algo pecaminoso.

"¿Esto es pecado?" Se preguntó en silencio. Cerró sus ojos y abrió las dos piernas y lentamente llevó una de sus manos tocándose su intimidad a través de la tela de su short de algodón.- Andrew.- Susurró en voz baja.

Al descubrirse pronunciando el nombre del que para ella había dejado de ser "el amigo de Reika" para ser solamente Andrew, se levanto de la cama, sorprendiéndose de estar pensando en el.

"¿Por qué tengo que estar pensando en Andrew?"… "¿Cómo se sentirán sus manos?".- Se preguntó en silencio tocándose los senos nuevamente.

Aquel día que había visto a Andrew besar tan pasionalmente a Reika, tocándola con ansiedad, su camisa tirada en el piso dejando a la vista su ancha espalda, sus brazos vigorosos; la curiosidad se había apoderado de ella. En si la curiosidad por el sexo siempre había estado en ella, desde que Tamahome habia tocado su muslo por encima de la falda, pero su curiosidad había rebasado los limites al haber visto a Andrew tocar a Reika con ansiedad.

Sintiendo una desesperación desconocida en ella, bajó las escaleras con pasos quedos, caminando entre la oscuridad de la casa, guiada solo por la luz de una linterna que aun contaba con baterías. Al llegar abajo, caminó a la cómoda donde se encontraba el teléfono y como quien tiene miedo de lo desconocido marcó el número de teléfono celular de Andrew, dudando en colgar mientras esperaba.

_-Diga.- Escuchó la voz varonil del otro lado de la línea._

Makoto se quedó muda por un momento, sintiendo sus manos sudar al escuchar la voz de el, seguida por el sonido de su risa.

_-Eres tú… ¿Verdad?_

Makoto se quedó en silencio, después de todo puede que estuviera pensando que fuera Reika, pues era el numero de teléfono donde ambas vivían.

_-En verdad pareces una muñequita, con dos jades adornando tus ojos._

-Andrew.- Balbuceó Makoto con timidez.

-_Me alegra escucharte. Pensé que te habrías molestado._

-En absoluto Andrew. Espero que tengas buenas noches.

_-¿Me hablaste solo para darme las buenas noches?... ¿No pensabas decirme algo mas?_

-¿Cómo que?

-_Pensé que si me habías hablado era porque quizá querrías conversar._

-Tía Sonomi podría despertar.

_-Entiendo. Mañana te buscare a la salida de clases. Esperame afuera del colegio. Te llevare a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana y no acepto un no por respuesta._

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Una vez que se hubieran despedido, Makoto avanzó escaleras arriba, al entrar en su habitación se aseguró de cerrar con llave y se paró frente al espejo en el que se podía reflejar de cuerpo completo.

¿Por qué tantas veces en su vida se había sentido meno hermosa frente a otras mujeres?... ¿Tan solo por ser mas alta que el promedio?... Si de eso se trataba, la mayoría de las mujeres consideradas bellas en los estándares de concursos de belleza eran altas.

Lentamente comenzó a desnudarse, hasta que la ropa cayo en el piso y se miró completamente desnuda: el cuello largo, hombros estrechos, senos redondeados cuyos pezones estaban endurecidos sintiendo una necesidad desconocida en ellos, cintura pequeña y vientre plano, mas abajo sus caderas en proporción a su cuerpo, sus piernas torneadas y entre ellas su monte de venus.

Miró su rostro, en definitiva era armonioso: labios carnosos y naturalmente rosados, nariz pequeña, mejillas sonrosadas y dos grandes ojos verdes, y por supuesto su hermoso cabello castaño y ondulado, algo que pocas japonesas tenían de manera natural.

"Soy hermosa" Pensó para si misma y sonrió. "¿Le gustara a Andrew mi cuerpo?".- Se preguntó en silencio tocándose los pezones endurecidos y tan solo pensar en Andrew mirándola desnuda se ruborizó, después de todo Andrew ya la había visto desnuda sin que ella se diera cuenta e incluso le había insinuado haberla dibujado porque le parecía hermosa.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a frotarse los senos, con temor al principio y se preguntó como seria que Andrew le lamiera los pezones, que se los mordiera, que besara su cuello, tenerlo entre sus piernas.

"¿Cómo besara?" Se preguntó en silencio mientras continuaba frotándose los senos y después abrió los ojos, sintiéndose frustrada, estaba segura de que jamás sentiría lo mismo con susmanos al tocarse que si fueran las manos de el.

-0-0-0-

Andrew quien se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, con su teléfono celular a un lado, dejó finalmente el lápiz caer y clavó sus ojos en el dibujo en blanco y negro. Era de nuevo ella, Makoto Kino, esta vez recostada en el futon de su cuarto, con una pierna estirada en el futon y la otra arqueada, separadas una de la otra, con los pezones endurecidos en sus senos redondeados, mordiéndose el labio inferior y el cabello castaño alrededor de su cara, dándole un aspecto que rayaba entre su natural inocencia y el deseo que estaba seguro comenzaba a nacer en ella.

-Peccavi.- Dijo en un susurró.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó el encendedor aun lado del cenicero, quemando el dibujo hasta que se convirtió en cenizas. No era la primera vez que dibujaba a una mujer desnuda, incluso había chicas que habían posado gustosas para el y que finalizando la obra el les remuneraba su tiempo con placer, presumiendo incluso su arte, pero la imagen de Makoto, la imagen de ella prefería que quedara en su mente y no en papel.

Sintió su miembro erecto y como si la sangre se le calentara, por lo cual salió al balcón de su habitación que daba hacia afuera, fumándose un cigarrillo mientras miraba las luces nocturnas desde el tercer piso del edificio de departamentos donde vivía.

-Peccavi.- Murmuró pensando en Makoto…

**Hola chicas, aquí paso a dejar un capitulo de Peccavi. Espero les guste y saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. Chapter 6 Celos

_Dejo mi hermoso vestido de novia a un lado, se que debería estar ilusionada, casarse es la ilusión de muchas mujeres; pero claro, casarse con el hombre amado; pero en mi caso es distinto, lejos de sentir ilusión siento culpa por sentir que juego con los sentimientos de un buen hombre que me ama._

_¿Pero como obligar al corazón a amar?... Seria entonces todo muy sencillo porque entonces hubiera elegido no amarte así._

_¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo?... ¡Por supuesto que te volvería a elegir!_

_Aunque jamás supe si me amabas, me hiciste mujer y me hiciste inmensamente feliz a tu manera, me enseñaste que era el verdadero amor (aunque jamás hayas dicho que me amabas), y tenlo por seguro, que aunque pasen los años nunca te olvidare._

_**Celos.**_

Makoto se encontraba sentada en el piso del balcón de su recamara, mirando el jardín de pasto verde, pensando en lo hermoso que se vería si rosales de color rosado adornaran el jardín. Tomo su cuaderno para terminar una tarea de la clase de biología, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía no poder concentrarse.

Olvidándose de la tarea, dejo el cuaderno a un lado y cerro sus ojos, sintiendo la brisa de aire fresco que ondeaba sus cabellos castaños. A su mente vino inmediatamente la imagen del apuesto Tamahome ataviado con su armadura de Kendo. El hecho de recordarlo más que darle ganas de llorar le hacían sentir rabia de que la hubiera engañado, rabia de que sus pensamientos fueran para otra y no para ella.

"Solo es orgullo herido" Se dijo masajeándose suavemente las sienes, recordando lo que Andrew le había dicho días atrás cuando hablaran por teléfono en la madrugada.

_Flash Back_

_Makoto se encontraba en la sala, en medio de la oscuridad, conversando sobre la sensación de rabia que le producía saber que Tamahome le había engañado, el saber que encontraba más atractiva a otra mujer que no fuera ella._

_-Y bien.-Terminó de hablar Makoto.- ¿Qué opinas Andrew?- Makoto escuchó la respiración de el del otro lado de la línea y solo el imaginárselo la hizo sentir un delicioso escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo._

_-Mas que amor, pienso que lo que te sucede es que sientes herido tu ego. Te duele en tu ego saber que sus atenciones son para otra y no para ti.- Andrew hizo una pausa y continuó.- Te hare una pregunta y quiero que me seas lo mas honesta posible._

_-¿Si?_

_-Imagina que nunca hubieras ido a buscar a Tamahome ese día a TODAI, que no te hubieras dado cuenta.- Dijo el.- Pero que a los días él te hubiera buscado y te hubiera expresado su deseo de poner fin a la relación porque a su parecer no se sentía cómodo contigo… ¿Qué hubieras hecho?_

_-Le hubiera preguntado si tiene a otra… Si esa otra es más bonita que yo._

_-Ya veo.- Respondió Andrew del otro lado de la línea.- Supongamos que te hubiera dicho que si tiene a otra, pero que lo que menos que quiere es lastimarte, que a pesar de que tu eres una chica hermosa siente que las cosas contigo no funcionan. Dime honestamente Mako… ¿Qué sentirías?_

_Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió a pesar de que no lo tenia frente a ella._

_-Me daría mucha rabia, ganas de abofetearlo.- Dijo ella.- Conocer a la chica y… perdón Andrew, ella no tiene la culpa de que él sea un patan, quizá no lo sabe, y si lo sabe… bueno… creo que seria mas conveniente no dedicar mi tiempo pensando en ellos._

_-Hasta cierto punto tus sentimientos son comunes.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero que sean comunes no quiere decir que sea lo mas sano para ti y bueno al menos reconoces que es perdida de tiempo pensar en ello.- El hizo una pausa y continuó.- Honestamente, no me parece que sea amor lo que sientes por Tamahome, pues cuando se ama a alguien se le perdona y se le desea lo mejor, aunque eso signifique que no sea a nuestro lado. Mas que amor pienso que lo que sientes es dolor en tu ego propio._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto abrió los ojos y la calma volvió a ella, cada que sentía el sentimiento de rabia querer apoderarse de ella pensaba en las palabras de Andrew y sentía como si su rabia desapareciera.

Se puso de pie y entonces miró el auto de Andrew estacionarse frente a su casa. Sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y sus mejillas se calentaban: se supo sonrojada.

Llevo inconscientemente una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos y sintió el pezón endurecido bajo la tela y esa sensación de escalofrió delicioso en su cuerpo.

Lo miro levantar sus ojos azules y aun a lo lejos, sintió como si la sonrisa de el la hiciera sentirse en una nube y levantó su mano en señal de saludo, notando como el le correspondía.

Sintió felicidad al saber que lo vería, pero había un problema… ¿Cómo podría recibirlo en su casa?... Su tía Sonomi aún no llegaba de trabajar y Reika había hecho un viaje con compañeros de la Universidad a un congreso de Mercadotecnia en Osaka y no regresaría sino el domingo, para lo cual faltaban aun tres días. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y olvidándose de todo se dirigió a la puerta baja para recibirlo.

-0-0-0-

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire al llegar a la puerta y el sentimiento de incomodidad se apodero de el nuevamente. No es que le incomodara Makoto, sino al contrario, encontraba como un problema que la compañía de la hermosa colegiala le agradara tanto.

Justamente durante ese día en una de las clases se había hecho hincapié en la "ética profesional del buen psicólogo" y una de las tantas normas era "evitar involucrarse sentimentalmente con los pacientes". No es que estuviera enamorado de Makoto, no, ni que el fuera precisamente ya un psicólogo, pero no podía negar que le gustaba demasiado y eso aunque el era un hombre que gustaba del sexo libre no lo podía aceptar por tres razones: ella era una menor de edad, virgen (y el no deseaba ser el primero en la vida de mujer alguna) y por ultimo, sabiendo que ella tenia problemas y que el la quería ayudar como un profesional dentro de sus posibilidades no era correcto dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía por ella.

"Mako no es mi paciente" Se dijo así mismo.

Ciertamente aun no podía considerarse psicólogo como tal, aun le faltaba terminar ese ultimo año de estudio y por obvias razones hacer los trámites que le permitirían ejercer. Mientras tanto, lo más que había hecho era poner en práctica lo aprendido en hospitales psiquiátricos, en centros de ayuda para adictos, neuróticos y mucho más. Solían decirle que seguro seria un buen profesionista, pues con su poca experiencia a mas de uno le había ayudado el que el les tratara.

Mas sin embargo, fuera de ese ámbito laboral en el que comenzaba a adentrarse, cuando se quitaba el rol de estudiante-psicólogo, su vida la dedicaba a sus dos pasiones: el sexo y la pintura (habiendo adquirido en esos dos campos amplia experiencia que sabia mezclar); mas sin embargo, respetuoso de su futura profesión, jamás había ayudado como psicólogo a compañeras sexuales, pues consideraba que dado la relación personal no sería lo más propio, así como tampoco en sus tantas practicas donde interactuaba con féminas (aun las hermosas y sensuales a su vista) que necesitaran ayuda psicológica, tampoco había intentado ir más allá de lo que se podía llamar el principio de algo parecido a una relación psicólogo/paciente.

Sabia pues, tan solo haber conocido un poco a Makoto, que ella tenía problemas, que estaba confiando en el cual paciente confía en su psicólogo ya titulado, sabia (por su experiencia como hombre y casi como profesional) que Makoto se estaba sintiendo atraída por el como muchas veces el paciente se siente atraído por su psicólogo. Su lógica le decía que lo correcto era alejarse, pero algo dentro de el le decía "No".

"Vete" Se dijo en silencio "La profesión y el placer no deben mezclarse."

Estaba a punto de retroceder, pero entonces la miró de pie en el marco de la puerta, no sabia en que momento se había abierto, pero ahí estaba ella; tan hermosa como era propio a los casi 17 años: con su hermosa y pálida piel que no necesitaba del maquillaje y su hermoso cuerpo enfundado en un short de mezclilla muy corto y ceñido, así como una blusa rosa pálido de delgados tirantes, tan ceñida que marcaba sus suaves curvas y sus redondeados senos.

"No trae sostén" Se dijo Andrew en silencio notando los pezones que se marcaban en la ceñida blusa.

-Hola Andrew.- La voz de ella lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.- ¿Vienes a ver a Reika?- La escuchó preguntar.- Ella no…

-Se que ella no esta.- Dijo el.- Vine a verte a ti.

La miro sonreír con nerviosismo y notó como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban.

-¿A mí?- Preguntó ella.

-Quería saber cómo estabas. En estos últimos dos días no te he visto conectada.

-El modem esta en la habitación de Reika y antes de irse cerró su cuarto con llave.- El se le quedó mirando un momento y notó como ella le desviaba la mirada.- A tía Sonomi no le gustaría saber que estoy a solas con un hombre.

-Yo le agrado.- Dijo Andrew.- Si llega puedo decirle que vine a ver a Reika y que como ella no estaba me entretuve conversando contigo. Claro, si es que tu quieres recibirme, si estas ocupada puedo retirarme.

-¡No!- Se apresuró a decir ella, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la ansiedad en su voz.- Quiero decir que puedes pasar.

Andrew entro en la casa, siguiendo a Makoto, y sin poder evitar al seguirla, clavó sus ojos en el bien formado trasero de ella y en sus hermosas y alargadas piernas torneadas.

-Siéntate.- Dijo ella girándose.- ¿Quieres agua o un café?

-No.- Respondió el.- Solo tenia ganas de verte y conversar contigo. Me pareces una chica muy agradable… ¿Aun no te levanta el castigo tu tía?

-No del todo.- Respondió ella.- Digamos que el sábado me dejara ir a casa de Amy a hacer una tarea escolar que es en equipo.- Dijo ella recordando que días atrás el le había propuesto verse y salir a pasear un momento; mas sin embargo no estaba tan segura de que el recordara su promesa.

-Eso lo tengo mas que presente.- Dijo el.- Sobre todo porque me prometiste que me aceptarías una invitación a cenar, tomar un café o… bueno la comida o el café es lo de menos. Lo que me agrada es tu compañía.

Makoto se quedó de piedra cuando escucho de los labios de el lo mucho que le agradaba su compañía y le hizo sentirse alagada. Nunca había pretendido lo que muchas adolescentes: llamar la atención de un hombre mas grande para presumirlo, pero Andrew le estaba comenzando a parecer irresistible.

-Gracias. Me agradara salir contigo.

-Si te agrada la idea.- Dijo el.- Podríamos ir a Hakone, caminar hasta el lago Ashi, comer algo en los restaurantes de los alrededores y después pasear en canoa por el lago o si te parece mejor entonces podríamos ir a Odaiba

-Para ser honesta no me gusta la playa.- Dijo Makoto.- Es decir, me gusta ir quizá a tomar fotos y caminar un poco, pero no me agrada meterme al agua… si pudiera escoger escogería un lugar frio y con nieve, lleno de pinos.

Andrew sonrió para sí mismo: No cabía duda de que tenían algo en común.

-Que coincidencia. Tampoco me gusta bañarme en lugares públicos.

-¿En verdad?- Sorprendida ella.- ¡Que raro eres, casi todo mundo ama la playa, las albercas y eso!

-¿Raro yo?... Mira quien lo dice, justo tú acabas de decir que tampoco te gusta.

-Es raro encontrar a alguien con gustos similares.- Respondió ella mientras sonreía.

-Te vez linda cuando sonríes.

La sonrisa de Makoto se desdibujó y sintió de nuevo sus mejillas calientes.

-¿Te apena que te lo diga?- Preguntó el.- Me doy cuenta de que tienes facilidad para sonrojarte.

Tan solo escuchar aquello, Makoto sintió su corazón golpearle el pecho. ¿Acaso Andrew habría descubierto que era él y sus halagos quien provocaban esa sensación de revoloteo en su cuerpo?... ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta ya de que el era el hombre de sus fantasías eróticas?

-Ya pronto vas a graduarte… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella lo primero que se le ocurrió tratando de evadir el tema.

-Evasión del tema.

-¿Perdón?

-Me cambiaste de tema.- Dijo el poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el sofá donde estaba ella, sentándose a su lado.- He dicho que eres bella y que tu sonrisa es hermosa.- No estas acostumbrada a que te lo digan… ¿Verdad?

-Casi no tengo amigos hombres.- Dijo ella.- Desde la educación preescolar he estudiado en el "Private Girls T.A.". Mi único novio ha sido Tamahome y… algunos chicos en el dojo de Karate al principio me pretendían, pero cuando veían mi fuerza me desdeñaban además a algunos no les gustan las chicas altas y…

-Los complejos están en tu cabeza Mako.

Makoto lo miró sorprendida.

-No me mires así Makoto.- Dijo el.- Eres una niña hermosa como pocas y si no me lo parecieras no te lo diría. Además eres una chica linda, dulce y agradable. NO te compares con nadie, nunca, tu eres única e irrepetible y te puedo asegurar que más de uno estaría orgulloso de decir que eres su novia.

-¿Tu también?- Preguntó ella, arrepintiéndose de su pregunta después de haberla formulado.- Bueno, perdón… yo…

Andrew sonrió y se reprendió así mismo mentalmente.

"¿Qué te pasa imbécil?" Se pregunto en silencio.- "Estas rebasando la línea de la buena ética".

-Mako… eres una chica hermosa. Pero soy mayor que tu.- El hizo una pausa.- Y no soy del tipo de hombres que acostumbran tener novia.

-¿No?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No.- Respondió el.- Mira, cierto que aun eres una adolescente, pero a tu edad ya entiendes muchas cosas. Yo no soy del tipo de hombres que tienen noviazgos, me gusta mi libertad. Me gusta el sexo y a mi edad he tenido bastante.- Dijo el.- Pero no pienses que soy un patán, jamás le mentiría a una mujer prometiéndole noviazgo o matrimonio solo para llevármela a la cama, no soy del tipo de hombres que seduce mujeres inocentes, siempre soy muy claro, cuando una chica me atrae para tener sexo se lo digo, si acepta bueno para los dos, si su moral no se lo permite entonces sencillamente me alejo y no me hago problemas.

-Oh.- Balbuceó ella.- ¿Y qué haces con Reika además de tener sexo?

Makoto notó los ojos de Andrew que se clavaban en ella.

-¿Salen a comer, a pasear?... ¿a fiestas?

Andrew se quedó en silencio. Nunca antes se lo habían preguntado y ni siquiera el mismo se había puesto a pensar en ello; pero después de la fiesta de una amiga en común (en la cual se habían conocido y habían sido pareja de baile toda la noche) sus encuentros siempre habían sido en los hoteles, en el auto de el o en la cama de ella (las veces que él se metía de incognito en la casa de la familia Nishimura) o en la casa de el.

-No. A decir verdad solo nos vemos para tener sexo.- Dijo Andrew.- "Con esto espero que te quede bien claro que no tendría una relación ni contigo ni con nadie".- Quiso decirle.

"Es tan sincero y directo" Pensó ella para si misma.- "Lastima que le cierre las puertas al amor".

-Siempre debes estar bien alerta Mako.- Dijo el.- Hay muchos hombres que prometen bajar la luna y las estrellas solo para tener sexo.- Continuó hablando el.- Y después que obtienen lo que quieren se alejan, no digo que todos seamos así, pero hay muchos que usan esa estrategia. Pero también hay hombres que les agrada la idea de tener una novia, que sea a futuro su esposa. Si algún día quisieras tener sexo libre por convicción esta bien, pero nunca lo hagas por retener a un hombre porque quien de verdad te amé sabrá respetar tus tiempos.

-Gracias.

-No lo agradezcas. Es un consejo. Lo que menos quisiera es que te vuelvan a romper el corazón. Y recuerda Mako, los chicos malos nunca cambian. Te lo digo por Tamahome.

Ella levantó su vista, sintiendo como si aquello fuera mas que un aviso una advertencia bajo la cual el quería decirle: "Soy yo quien no cambiara nunca".

-¿Y tu eres de los buenos o de los malos?- Se animó a preguntar.

En el rostro de el se esbozó una sonrisa que ella sintió que solo verla le arrancaría el corazón.

-Solo soy un hombre común y corriente que dice lo que piensa.

Makoto iba a decir algo, pero entonces ambos escucharon la puerta que se abría y entonces su sentido común les hizo saber que era Sonomi.

-Me da gusto que veas cuanto tu tía y Reika te aman y no les des mas preocupaciones.- Dijo Andrew adoptando su papel de "buen samaritano", poniéndose de pie cuando miro a Sonomi Nishimura entrar.- Señora Nishimura… buenas tardes.

Sonomi al ver a Andrew esbozó una sonrisa.

-Furuhata. Un gusto verlo por aquí. Me alegra saber que ha estado bien aconsejando a mi querida sobrina.

-En realidad vine a visitar a Reika.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero al darme cuenta de que no estaba decidí conversar un poco con su sobrina para ver como ha estado después de la ultima vez que la vi y me da gusto ver que esta comportándose mejor y siguiendo el buen camino.

-Y se lo agradezco mucho.- Dijo Sonomi.- Makoto a diferencia de Reika salió un poco descarriada, pero me alegra que este dejando esos aires de rebeldía a un lado.

-Para nada señora Nishimura. Un gusto saludarla, yo paso a retirarme.

-Espere Furuhata.- Lo hizo detenerse Sonomi.- Sé que no está Reika pero… ¿Le agradaría cenar con nosotras?... A decir verdad a Makoto le hace mucha falta conversar y tener amistades ejemplares como usted.

-Por supuesto señora Nishimura y de antemano gracias por la invitación.

Makoto camino hacia la cocina siguiendo a su tía Sonomi para servir la cena. La conocía tan bien que estaba segura de que su propósito era fastidiarla con el sermón de Andrew, pero lo que Sonomi no sabía era que Makoto estaría encantada de escuchar el falso sermón de Andrew esa noche.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Aun eran las 5:00 de la tarde y casi "mágicamente" Makoto (quien ahora se encontraba camino al templo Hikawa junto a Rei) y sus amigas habían terminado el proyecto para la clase de biología, dejando a una muy sorprendida Minako, pues Makoto había ejercido presión incluso en la misma Amy (algo extraño, pues era Amy quien siempre lideraba los trabajos escolares y las presionaba para hacer mas que lo mejor) para terminar cuanto antes y así ambas se habían separado: Mina se había retirado cuando su novio pasara por ella a la casa de la anfitriona (Amy) debido a que esta saldría de la ciudad el fin de semana a visitar a su padre, por lo cual Makoto ahora se encontraba junto con Rei de camino al templo Hikawa.

-Rei.- Sonrió Makoto.- Estas imaginando muchas cosas… claro que no me gusta Andrew y…

-Te conozco Mako.- Dijo Rei.- Estas muy alborotada y si aun no te gusta seguro estas a un paso de que te guste. Deberías escucharte, cada 5 minutos lo mencionas… Andrew esto… Andrew lo otro, además en la cara y en los ojos se te nota.

-¡Rei!

-No Mako.- La interrumpió Rei.- Tu misma me contaste lo que él te dijo y a mi parecer te dejo muy claro que el va por aquí y por allá sin enamorarse, así que si piensas que mágicamente lo vas a cambiar, te aconsejo que te bajes de esa nube rosa en la que estas ahora o la caída te va a doler.

Makoto se paró frente a Rei y la detuvo en seco.

-Estas loca.

-Mako, eres una enamoradiza que vive enamorada del amor. Si sabes que a la larga te puede perjudicar mejor aléjate.

-Préstame tu celular.- Le respondió Makoto.- ¡Por favor!

-¿Para que?

-Andrew me dijo que le avisara cuando terminara la tarea. Ahora le diré que pase por mi pero a tu casa.

Rei sacó su celular y se lo dio a Makoto.

-Habla entonces.

-¡Gracias Rei hermosa!

-No intentes chantajearme.- Dijo Rei.- Te espero dentro del templo.

Makoto miró alejarse a Rei y marcó el numero de teléfono de Andrew, esperando con ansiedad en la línea a que el le contestara.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba sentado en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Darien después de que lo hubiera acompañado de una agencia de automóviles a otra, en busca del nuevo auto que Darien quería comprar, con la idea de pasarle el suyo a su hermana Naru.

-A mi me gusta el azul pero…

Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar, pues escuchó su celular timbrar y al ver que procedía de un número desconocido, supuso que era Makoto hablando desde el teléfono de alguna de sus amigas por lo que rápidamente contesto.

¿Diga?

-Andrew.- Escuchó la voz de Makoto.- Ya estoy lista, pero no estoy en casa de Amy.

-Entonces debo suponer que estas con Mina… ¿Cierto?

-En realidad estoy con otra amiga, no la conoces, pero apunta que te diré la dirección…

Después de escuchar la dirección Andrew se quedó pensativo.

-¿Con tu amiga la sacerdotisa?... De acuerdo, si gustas invítala… llevare a un amigo.

Una vez que Andrew finalizara su llamada, Darien interrumpió su silencio.

-¿En que momento me preguntaste si quería hacerla de niñero esta noche?

Andrew volteó a ver a su amigo.

-¡Por favor Darien!

Darien hizo una mueca de desgano.

-¿Y si querías salir a solas con la niña de preparatoria entonces para que le sugieres que invite a la amiga?... Si que eres raro.

-Por favor Darien. De igual manera regresaremos temprano, Mako no puede llegar tarde a su casa.

-No iré.

-¡Por favor!

-Tenias que haberme avisado con tiempo Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se miró por última vez en el espejo, cerciorándose de que su hermosa minifalda de holanes en color café y su blusa color turquesa ceñida a su cuerpo sobre la cual llevaba puesto un collar dorado con un dije en forma de flor le hiciera ver hermosa. Descalza caminó hacia el futon de Rei y se sentó, mirando dos opciones de zapatos: unos eran un par de sandalias doradas con largas tiras que se enredaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y las otras eran unas zapatillas en color turquesa.

-¿Cuáles me pongo Rei?- Preguntó mirando a su amiga quien estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una blusa holgada de mangas caídas en color morada.- ¿Las doradas o las color turquesa?

-Las doradas se ven cómodas y son muy bonitas.

Makoto se puso de pie y acomodó sus cabellos sueltos en los cuales se puso un listón en color dorado.

-Quita esa cara Rei. Te vez hermosa.

-No me agrada esto.

-Rei. Afuera están dos jóvenes preguntando por Mako-chan. Creo que ya llegaron por ustedes.

-Gracias abuelo.- Respondió Rei al girarse y encontrarse con el anciano.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamós Makoto jalando a Rei de la mano.- ¡Nos la pasaremos genial!

-0-0-0-

A las afueras del templo, Andrew, quien vestía unos vaqueros de mezcla y una camisa a cuadros en color negro, se encontraba pensativo, mientras Darien quien vestía también vaqueros de mezclilla y camisa verde, tenía cara de molestia.

-¿Sucede algo Andrew?... ¡Andrew!

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué sucede?... Pareciera que no estas animado en salir con la bebe. Eres un asaltacunas.

-No digas tonterías.

Darien se quedó pensativo un momento, conocía a su amigo, sabia que algo lo tenia tenso.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Es la prima de Reika tu nueva amiga intima?

-No se llama prima de Reika.- Dijo Andrew.- Tiene un nombre, se llama…

Andrew interrumpió sus palabras, cuando miro que las dos hermosas jovencitas salian, Makoto saludándolo desde lejos con un movimiento de manos.

"Es hermosa" Se dijo en silencio.

Darien, por su parte, fijó sus ojos en las dos jóvenes, ambas le parecieron hermosas, pero la de cabello tan oscuro como la noche fue la que llamo su atención.

-¡Andrew!- Escuchó la voz de Makoto llamándolo hasta llegar junto a ellos.

-Hola Mako.- Saludó Andrew.

-Rei.- Habló Makoto a su amiga.- El es Andrew, un amigo.- Después miro al acompañante de Andrew.- El supongo debe ser…

-Chiba Darien.- Se presentó el pelinegro, ofreciendo su mano a Makoto pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rei.- Gusto en conocerla señorita Kino.- Después de soltar la mano de Makoto, tomo la mano de Rei.- Un gusto conocerla señorita…

-Hino Rei.- Respondió la pelinegra sintiéndose ruborizada al sentir la mirada azulada de Darien sobre ella, pero cual altiva dama siguió hablando.- Un gusto en conocerlo.

Después de algunos segundos, un carraspeo de Makoto hizo que las manos de Rei y Darien se soltaran.

-Usted… mucho gusto en conocerlo Andrew.

Andrew tomó la mano blanca y pálida de la hermosa pelinegra, sintiendo como ante aquel contacto su mano sudaba y sus ojos azules se perdían en las pupilas amatistas.

-Gusto en conocerla señorita Hino Rei.

"¿Qué le sucede a este hombre?" Pensó Rei para sí misma.- "Debe estar loco"… "Su aura… hay algo en su aura que no me gusta… pero no… no es mala persona, pero esto que siento no me agrada"

Makoto por su parte desvió su mirada, un sentimiento que no le gustaba se apodero de ella y le molestaba reconocerlo: eran celos.

Rei percibió los sentimientos de Makoto y apartó rápidamente su mano, había algo que no le agradaba en el tan mencionado Andrew. Muchas veces ya le había comentado a sus amigas poder ver el aura de los demás, pero ninguna la tomaba en serio: Amy sutilmente le pedía no hablar de eso pues iba en contra del catolicismo que era la región de sus tres amigas (no por algo estudiaban en un colegio católico), Mina quien al contario solía pedirle a Rei que le leyera las cartas y le pronosticara si se iba a casar con el novio en turno (a lo cual Rei solía responderle "así no funcionan mis poderes") y Makoto con quien a veces podía hablar de su religión y sus "extraños poderes" adquiridos a base de su entrenamiento sintoísta. Mas sin embargo, había algo en Andrew que no le gustaba del todo, pero no sabia explicarse que era ni porque; para comenzar el aura que emanaba no era de una persona malvada, podía percibir un aura de una persona normal, con virtudes y defectos como cualquier otra, pero rodeada de quizá algo turbio que lo perjudicaba emocionalmente y temía que eso a la larga terminara por perjudicar a Makoto.

-¿Nos vamos?- Interrumpió Makoto los pensamientos de los tres, percibiendo con malestar como Andrew aun no apartaba sus ojos de los de Rei.

-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- Iremos en mi auto.

Una vez que hubieran llegado al auto, Andrew con modales que en otras circunstancias le hubieran hecho suspirar hasta a la mas seca de las mujeres, abrió la puerta de enfrente del lado del copiloto para que Makoto, quien era su invitada principal subiera; mas sin embargo ella dejándose llevar por un sentimiento de orgullo ignoró el gesto de caballerosidad y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para subir, dejando a Andrew desconcertado.

-Gracias Andrew.- Dijo Darien queriendo contener una carcajada.- Me encanta cada vez que me abres la puerta.

Andrew le sonrió forzadamente a Darien, con esa sonrisa que el pelinegro supo quería decir: "cierra tu boca imbécil" o algo por el estilo.

-Siempre le abro la puerta a las damas.- Dijo Andrew como contraataque verbal de defensa, pero clalvando sus ojos en Makoto, algo que tanto para Rei como Darien supieron iba dirigido a Makoto (y que incluso ella misma supo interpretar).- Y bien chicas.- Habló Andrew mirándolas por el espejo retrovisor a ambas.- ¿A dónde les gustaría ir?

-Supongo eso lo decide Mako.- Habló Rei por primera vez.

Makoto esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

-Vamos al Sakura's Garden.- Dijo Makoto.- Es el lugar perfecto para comer y escuchar música y de los pocos a donde dos menores de edad pueden entrar.- Hizo una pausa.- Ahí solía ir con Tamahome.

Sintió como la mirada de Andrew se clavaba en ella a través del espejo retrovisor y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-No creo que quieras encontrártelo.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero conozco un lugar parecido a ese… ¿Te parecería mejor ir al "Midori's Sushi?

-Siempre es bueno probar otros sabores.- Respondió ella.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado casi ya dos horas desde que hubieran llegado al restaurante, en el cual habían tomado asiento en una mesa cuadrada: Makoto y Andrew de un lado, Rei y Darien del otro, quedando ambas amigas frente a frente.

Rei se sentía incomodada y al igual que Makoto, poco más de la mitad del rollo de sushi que había pedido estaba intacto. La mirada de Andrew que de pronto se posaba en ella (y que el inútilmente quería disimular, no le pasaba desapercibida); pero lo que mas le incomodaba era Makoto, le preocupaba que la amistad forjada desde niñas se viera afectada por un tipo que no terminaba de agradarle; por otro lado, ahí estaba Darien, quien parecía ser en ese momento un soplo de aire fresco, tratando de apaciguar la tensión en el ambiente (y que ella estaba segura, a él no le pasaba desapercibida). El reloj de su celular, el cual ella miró discretamente, marcó las 9:30 p.m. de la noche.

-¿Le gustaría hacerme el honor de bailar con usted señorita Hino?- Escuchó la proposición de Darien que la sacó de su deseo de huir. El baile no era su fuerte (de hecho consideraba tener dos pies izquierdos para ello), pero de pisarle los pies a Darien en la pista a soportar la incomodidad que sabía Makoto estaba sintiendo, prefería la primera opción.

-Por supuesto.

Una vez que llegaron a la pista de baile, Darien posó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y tomó con la otra una de sus manos.

-Le advierto que no se bailar.- Confesó ella.- Pero gracias.

-Esta incomoda… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el con un gesto de amabilidad en su voz.- Solo por eso acepto bailar conmigo.

Rei levantó su vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Darien y la sonrisa en el rostro masculino que la hizo sentirse comprendida y hasta cierto punto "rescata".

-A decir verdad si.- Respondió ella.- Algo no me agrada de su amigo Andrew.

Darien sonrió ante el gesto de sinceridad de Rei.

-¿Y me lo dices así?

-Se lo diría al mismo Andrew en su cara. Quiero mucho a Makoto, es de entre mis amigas a la que más aprecio, la primera que tuve y…- Rei hizo una pausa no sabía si estaba hablando demás, ni siquiera Makoto le había dicho abiertamente que le gustara Andrew.- No me gustaría que ella ni ninguna de mis amigas sufriera.

-Descuida.- Dijo Darien.- Andrew no es un santo, pero le aseguro que no es un patán, el no…ouch.

Darien no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Rei le piso uno de sus pies.

-¡Perdón!

-Descuide señorita.- Sonrió Darien, tomándola de la cintura.- Deje que yo guie sus pasos Hino, vera que pronto aprende.

-Espero no impacientarlo Chiba.

-Despreocúpese que tengo mucha paciencia.- Le dijo el.- Y ya que estamos en confianza… ¿Me podría llamar Darien?

-Claro.- Sonrió Rei.- Siempre y cuando usted me llame Rei.

-Entonces ya quedamos Rei.

Al paso de los minutos, los pies de Rei empezaron a moverse en la pista de baile con destreza, olvidándose un poco ya de Andrew y Makoto, mientras charlaba agradablemente con Darien.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, Makoto quien sin poder contener la molestia de que Andrew mirara a Rei con disimulo que para ella no pasó desapercibido, se limitaba a responder a las preguntas con un sí o con un no.

-Makoto… ¿Qué sucede contigo?- Preguntó Andrew clavando sus orbes azules en ella.- Pareciera como si estuvieras molesta.

-Para nada.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento, deseando decir si, pero entonces su voz interior le habló:

"No vallas, te quiere usar solamente porque no tiene otra opción y no eres su plato de segunda mesa".

Ella se limitó a sonreír y se levantó de la silla.

-No tengo ganas de bailar. Ahora vengo, voy al tocador.

Para Andrew no pasó desapercibido el motivo de la molestia de Makoto, internamente se molestó consigo mismo al estará haciendo molestar, pero no podía dejar de ver a Rei ni siquiera en ese momento en que ella se encontraba en la pista de baile con su mejor amigo.

"Ella".- Pronunció en un susurro.- "Es ella".

-0-0-0-

Makoto entró en el elegante baño del restaurante-bar y se miró al espejo: el maquillaje aún estaba hermosamente destacando sus ojos verdes y el gloss transparente dándole brillo a sus labios naturalmente rosados.

-Makoto tonta.- Se dijo molesta así misma.

Caminó enojada al sofá rojo y acolchonado y se dejó caer pesadamente soltando un bufido. No sabía porque (o mejor dicho no quería aceptar para consigo misma ese porque), pero sentía que el pecho le dolía dentro.

"Que Andrew se valla al infierno".- Pensó para sí misma.

Miró el brazalete dorado que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía cuatro piedritas de colores: azul, roja, naranja y verde. Un brazalete que Rei le había regalado (al igual que a Amy y Minako) como símbolo de su eterna amistad.

Se sintió mal de pronto al darse cuenta de quién era la mujer motivo de sus celos en ese momento: Rei, una de sus mejores amigas (por no decir que la más querida).

"¡Basta Makoto!" Se regañó mentalmente así misma poniéndose de pie.- "¡Que Andrew se valla a los mil infiernos!"

Se levantó entonces del sofá, estaba dispuesta a salir del baño pretextando dolor de cabeza para que Andrew la llevara a su casa, después lo bloquearía de su cuenta de correo electrónico y le colgaría el teléfono cuando le marcara a su casa, pero cuando abrió la puerta del baño, miro a un apuesto y alto joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel posando sus ojos sobre ella.

-Hermosa.- Lo escuchó decir, notando su estado de ebriedad que ella ignoró y posando su mirada coqueta en él le sonrió.

-¿Bailas conmigo muñeca?

-Porque no.- Respondió ella.

No sabía que había pretendido Andrew invitándola a salir para después poner todo su interés en Rei, pero muy en el fondo querida demostrarle que no era el único y no sabía ni porque razón le quería demostrar eso.

El hombre se acercó a Makoto y la tomó posesivamente del brazo.

-¡Te vez sabrosa muñequita!- Susurró el hombre arrinconándola a la puerta del baño de hombres.

Lo que al principio Makoto pensó que podría ser un arma para demostrarle a Andrew y así misma que él no le importaba, comenzó a asustarle, además el tener al hombre tan cerca le hizo percibir su olor a alcohol y tabaco.

-¿No íbamos a bailar?- Preguntó ella temerosa.

-¿Bailar?- Rió el hombre.- ¿No quieres mejor que te coja?... ¡Traigo condones!

Makoto se sobresaltó al escuchar la propuesta, y antes de que pudiera quejarse, el hombre le metió la mano por debajo de la falda, tocándole el trasero.

-¡Imbécil!.- Gruñó ella y levantando su puño lo estampo en el rostro del hombre.- ¡Esto es para que…

Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues un puñetazo devuelto le hizo caer en el piso, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su labio inferior.

-¡Así que eres una perra brava!.- Le gritó el hombre levantando su puño en alto, logrando asustar a Makoto que se arrastró arrinconándose a la pared, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla el brazo del hombre fue detenido.

-¿Andrew?- Sorprendida ella.

-¡No te atrevas a golpear a mi novia, hijo de puta!.- Escuchó el hombre cuando apenas hubo volteado encontrándose con Andrew que lo lanzó al piso de un puñetazo en el puente de su nariz haciéndolo caer al piso aturdido.

El hombre se iba a incorporar, pero Andrew se agachó metiéndole otro puñetazo en una de las mejillas, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por su rostro.

-¡Para que no se te ocurra volver a intentar tocarla si te la vuelves a encontrar porque ahí estaré siempre para defenderla de ti y de todos.

Andrew le ofreció su mano a Makoto y la ayudo a levantarse del piso.

-¿Estas bien?

Makoto aun temerosa se limitó a asentir.

Ambos estaban a punto de retirarse, pero de pronto Makoto sintió que alguien golpeaba de nuevo su trasero.

¡Ahh!

Andrew molestó se giró, dispuesto a poner en su lugar a aquel hombre, que ahora lo miraba con burla, cargando en su mano una navaja.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué decías que me harías si toco a tu zorra?- Se le fue encima con la intención de herirlo, en una lucha de poder entre ambos, unos por librarse de una agresión y el otro por vengar la "humillación" mientras Makoto asustada comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio…

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, pues aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo de peccavi, les prometo que ahora si tratare de ser más constante, pero ya saben, Ángel Caído está en su recta final y me absorbe.**

**Deshy, amiga querida, gracias por leer y dejarme tus reviews que me prenden y me matan de risa. Patty querida, mi hermana buena, gracias por leer y espero cada día estés mejor de salud. Yannin a ti también saludos y Jovidess, muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, no iba a publicar esta semana pero tu mensaje me motivó a editar el capítulo y subirlo, espero que me digas que te parece la historia, estaré esperando tu review.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 Impulso

Abro uno de los cajones de mi escrito y sacó la hermosa cajita de madera labrada en color café. Tomó la llave suelta que está dentro del cajón y la meto dentro de la cerradura en la cual guardo una parte de mis más hermosos recuerdos: Tu.

Veo algunas fotografías tuyas, esas que a veces te tome sin que te dieras cuenta o que robe de tu cartera, pétalos de rosa que están marchitas y tan secas, tan secas y muertas como muerto tu estas ahora y como muerto esta mi corazón.

Sigo rebuscando en la cajita y veo una hoja de cuaderno a rayas medio amarillenta después de 7 años en que en ella escribí ese poema pensando en ti. Pensando en ti aquella vez que celosa me puse al pensar que tus pensamientos eran de otra, y aunque de cierta manera tus pensamientos no eran para quien yo creía, si eran para otra, aunque a veces algo dentro de mí me dice que me amabas. ¿Qué caso tiene preguntarlo?... Jamás me lo aclararas.

Poso mis ojos sobre el poema y sonrió, mezcla de tristeza por haber perdido a mi amor y añoranza por tu recuerdo:

"_De nuevo despierto y es de madrugada, me muerdo los labios muy desesperada,_

_me muero por ver tu sonrisa dorada, tus ojos tan brujos que me hacen querer_

_perderme en ellos y entregarte mi ser, pero no te he visto desde aquella vez,_

_pero que he de hacer yo lo provoque, te aleje de mis labios que atrapaste esa vez_

_supe que jugabas y no quise ser, solo una muñeca que te de placer._

_Porque yo sabía que no me querrías, que solo buscabas sentirme perdida,_

_atrapada en tus brazos dejándote hacer, todo cuanto anhelas dentro de mí ser_

_porque aunque sabía lo que tu sentías, porque aunque dijiste que no me querías,_

_no pude entender con fui a caer, y como es que me enamore, ahora no puedo_

_apartar de mi mente esos dos zafiros que clamaban por verme_

_Y que esta noche no pude evitar, ver como miraban a mi amiga sin más_

_los celos sentí y me estremecí, por ver la mirada que le diste y no a mi_

_tu la desnudabas lo pude sentir, con esa mirada alejada de mi_

_y yo la culpe, de mi inmadurez, de mis celos surgidos y mi corazón afligido_

_pero lo recordé, en mi mente escuche, cuando me decías que jamás amarías._

_Te gusta jugar y a las chicas usar, tú fuiste sincero y eso lo respeto, pero me_

_hiciste tu juego y yo caí por completo, querías besarme y en el camino_

_encelarme, y si lo lograste pues me desarmaste mi cuerpo tocaste y me_

_extasiaste, me arrastraste a tu mundo de pasión desbordante, yo sé que es amor_

_y no una obsesión, yo si te amo y no andaré con cuidado, quiero pertenecerte y_

_que tú me penetres, que me hagas mujer y nos demos placer, pero que debo_

_hacer, si con pared ya tope, tú dices no amarme, pero si desearme, quieres_

_penetrarme y al éxtasis llevarme, mientras recorres mi piel una y otra vez_

_y yo sienta tu lengua recorrerme completa, sentir el orgasmo venir y que tu_

_te derrames muy dentro de mí, pero es un sueño que vengo repitiendo, desde ese_

_momento que me perdí en tu aliento, en ese beso robado ya tan anhelado. Pero_

_no te dejare, yo ya no caeré en tu juego anhelado, de sexo desenfrenado, y_

_aunque te quiera tener en mi cama esta noche no dejare a mis impulsos ceder, yo_

_no te hablare y me alejare, ya lo he decidido y espero seguirlo, aunque si te veo_

_siento que no puedo continuar ya fingiendo de que ardo en deseo de hacer el_

_amor contigo mi chico mayor."_

**Impulso.**

Dentro del restaurante-bar, la música se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de Makoto así como los insultos entre dos hombres que se rumoraban, estaban peleando por "líos de faldas". La música se detuvo, algunas personas alarmadas salieron del restaurante, otros se quedaron curiosos por saber mientras los guardias de seguridad se dirigían hacia el área de baños, donde al llegar, miraron a Andrew y el desconocido golpeados, siendo Andrew quien en su mano sostenía la navaja, sin dejar de lanzar maldiciones.

-¡Conmigo no se juega borracho imbécil y con mi chica menos!

La policía que había sido llamada llegó y tras cerciorarse de cómo habían ocurrido los hechos, se llevaron al hombre en una patrulla.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Darien acercándose a Andrew.

-Si.- Respondió Andrew sin apartar los ojos de Makoto, mirando como ella se tocaba el labio para evitar el fluido de la sangre.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó Rei acercándose a Makoto.

-Un tipo la estaba acosando.- Dijo Andrew.- Creo que debemos ir a levantar una denuncia y después llevarlas a casa. Es noche.

-No quiero levantar ninguna denuncia.- Respondió Makoto

-Como gustes.- Dijo Andrew sosteniéndole la mirada.

-0-0-0-

Después de salir del restaurante-bar, Andrew llevó a Darien a su casa, dejando enseguida a Rei en el templo, para al final, como debía ser, llevar a su invitada de la noche a su respectiva casa.

-Este no es el camino.- Interrumpió Makoto el silencio en que tanto ella como Andrew se habían mantenido en casi toda la noche.

-Sé que no lo es.- Respondió el.- Vamos a ir a una farmacia.

-¿Cómo para qué?

-No quisiste levantar una denuncia en contra de tu agresor.- Dijo Andrew.- Al menos te comprare algo para la herida que tienes en el labio.

-No es tan grave.- Respondió ella, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana de la puerta del lado del copiloto, que era donde ella iba sentada.

Andrew entonces se desvió del camino a la farmacia y tomó el que lo llevaba a casa de Makoto, estacionándose a tres cuadras de la casa de ella.

-Makoto, soy un hombre al que no le gustan los monosílabos.- Dijo el.- ¿Qué sucede?... Deja de comportarte como una niña.

Makoto volteó hacia él, mirándolo llena de ira.

-¡Si te parece que soy una niña entonces porque demonios no me dejas en mi casa y dejas de buscarme!

Makoto posó su mano en la palanca para abrir la puerta, pero Andrew desde la puerta de su lado, puso el seguro, ganándose una mirada rabiosa de ella.

-Es peligroso caminar de noche, Mako.

-Apenas serán las 10:00 p.m.- Dijo ella.- Mi tía se molestara si llego más tarde.

-¿Por qué no me dices mejor que te sucede?- Preguntó el.- ¿Sera que…

-¡No es nada!.- Lo interrumpió ella.- ¡Y te advierto que Rei no es de las que tienen sexo por placer, la conozco tan perfectamente que te puedo decir que con ella pierdes tu tiempo!

Andrew se quedó como de piedra, no esperaba que Makoto fuera a decir eso, aunque el ya sospechaba que Rei era el motivo de sus celos.

-Ya veo.- Dijo el.- Son celos los que percibo en tu voz.

-¡Idiota, cállate!- Le gritó ella.- ¡Ni que estuvieras tan…- Makoto sintió que no podía articular más palabras, pues Andrew se acercó a ella, tomándola de la nuca.- Ni que estuvieras tan bueno.

-Lamento decirte que tus ojos no dicen lo mismo.- Dijo el sosteniéndole la mirada, clavando después sus ojos en la herida del labio de ella por la cual fluía aun un poco de sangre.

"No".- Se dijo Andrew así mismo en silencio.- "Detente imbécil, ni se te ocurra besarla"

Andrew, quien siempre calculaba cada movimiento, dentro de sí mismo se debatía en una lucha interna entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto: detener su deseo de besarla o sucumbir ante el deseo.

-¡Aléjate!- Pidió ella.

-Pídeme que me aleje.

-¡Aléjate!

-Me alejaría si también me lo pidiera tu mirada.- Le dijo, y sin darle tiempo a responder, rozó sus labios contra la herida en el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior, succionando su sangre entremezclada ya con el sabor de sus labios que le pareció más dulce que la miel.

-¡Ah!- Gimió Makoto. El por toda respuesta succionó más fuerte, llevado por su deseo y ella gimió con más fuerza, mezcla de dolor y placer.

Andrew la tomó por la nuca y entonces, tomó los labios de ella, besándola arrebatadora y pasionalmente, haciéndole abrir la boca, hasta encontrarse con el dulce sabor de su saliva. Su experiencia en las artes amatorias le hizo darse cuenta de que ella solo era una chiquilla inexperta, pero noto como ella aun con su inexperiencia, se dejaba llevar por el deseo y comenzaba a mover su lengua al ritmo de la de él, en algo que parecía una sensual danza erótica en la que el uno al otro se saboreaban con ansiedad.

Ella gimió, tratando de usar sus brazos para separarse de él, pero el la aprisionó entre sus brazos, inmovilizándola y ella dejó de resistirse, posando sus manos en los hombros de él, para después enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

-Idiota, salvaje.- Balbuceó ella cuando sus labios se separaron un poco para tomar aire.

Andrew se acercó a los labios de ella nuevamente, pero recibió de ella una sonora bofetada.

-¡Abusivo, ábreme la puerta!

Andrew se llevó una mano a su mejilla abofeteada y después tomó a Makoto fuertemente del brazo.

-No iras a ningún lado, una vez que te deje en tu casa has lo que quieras, pero mientras no.

Makoto gruñó molesta, pero en pocos segundos estaban frente a la casa de ella. Antes de bajarse, abrió la bolsa en la cual traía los vaqueros de mezclilla con que se había ido y se los metió sin quitarse la falda, la cual se sacó una vez que se puso el pantalón y aventó detrás del asiento, pues no iba a entrar y arriesgarse a que su tia Sonomi la viera con la falda en mano.

-Mako.- La llamo el con voz entrecortada.- Perdón, yo no quise…

-¡No vuelvas a besarme, mucho menos a decir que soy tu novia cuando tu muy claro has dejado que no te gustan los compromisos!- Le gritó ella y después bajo molesta del auto, dando un fuerte portazo.

Andrew miró como ella entraba en su casa y maldiciones contra sí mismo, molesto por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

"Mejor será no volver a verla".- Pensó para sí mismo.

Llevó una de sus manos a los labios, rememorando el beso de hace un momento: para ser una joven con poca experiencia, había encontrado su beso delicioso, embriagador y pasional.

-0-0-0-

**Tres días después…**

Después de salir de clases, Amy y Mina habían acompañado a Rei al templo, donde después de haber hecho juntas la tarea escolar, se encontraban comiendo helado y frituras.

-Ya van dos días que se ausenta Mako a clases.- Dijo Mina.- Espero que mañana miércoles si valla a clases. La extraño.

-Espero que este mejor.- Dijo Amy.- Cuando se enferma suele comunicarse con nosotras, pero ahora no… ¿Se sentirá tan mal como para ni siquiera poder conectarse a Internet?

-Por cierto Rei.- Habló Mina.- ¿No sabes cómo le fue el sábado en su cita con el psicólogo?... Estaba muy alborotada.

Rei se quedó pensando si decirles o no que ella había salido con ellos, pues enseguida Mina le preguntaría detalles y lo que menos quería era hablar, no hasta que Makoto lo hiciera.

-Pues Mako me invitó a salir con ellos porque Andrew llevó un amigo suyo.

-¡Maldita suertuda!.- Exclamó Mina.- ¿Y era guapo tu acompañante?... ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Te besó?... ¿Qué sucedió entre Andrew y Mako?

-Nada especial Mina.- Dijo Rei.- Nos la pasamos bien. Eso es todo.

-¡Rei!... ¿Por qué tienes que ser de tan pocas palabras?

-Ya Mina. Déjala tranquila.- Le dijo Amy.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Makoto se levantó de la cama y miró su reloj de pared, dándose cuenta de que eran ya las 11:00 a.m. de la mañana. Cuatro días llevaba ya faltando a clases. Para su infortunio o fortuna, el sábado después de la cita había enfermado de resfriado, por lo cual el médico le había extendido justificante para ausentarse de clases toda la semana.

Anteriormente, cuando eso ocurría, solía tomarse tres días de descaso, tenía la suerte de aliviarse pronto, y aunque ya se sentía bien, no deseaba ir a clases y encontrarse con Rei, no es que estuviera molesta con ella, no, pero sabía que Rei la acosaría con preguntas y no tenía ganas de nada. En otras circunstancias, como las buenas amigas que eran, le habría hecho escuchar sus penas de amores… ¿Pero cómo hablarle en esa ocasión?... Además Andrew solo le gustaba, no lo amaba, pero igual sentía el orgullo herido. No le parecía fácil decirle: "amiga me siento celosa de que Andrew tuviera los ojos puestos en ti".

Más sin embargo, estaba comenzando a extrañarla y sentirse culpable, pues a propósito en las noches había iniciado sesión en su cuenta de correo electrónico, pero poniéndose como "offline" para que nadie la viera, y para que mucho menos la viera Andrew.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó para sí misma.

"¿Qué clase de patán eres que primero no disimulas que te gusta mi amiga y después me besas?"

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba dentro de su auto, frente al "Private Girls T.A.". Llevaba toda la semana yendo, deseando encontrarse a Makoto y abordarla a la salida, pero parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Había marcado más de una vez en la semana por las tardes a casa de las Nishimura, pero para su infortunio eran siempre Reika o Sonomi quienes contestaban el teléfono, por lo cual inmediatamente colgaba.

En Internet, Makoto parecía no conectarse, lo cual le hacía pensar que quizá lo tuviera bloqueado o que iniciaba sesión como "offline". Divisó al grupo de amigas de Makoto salir, entre ellas a Rei y tan solo mirarla quiso bajar y hablar con ella.

"Es mejor dejar las cosas con Rei así".- Se dijo en silencio.

Miró a Rei separarse de sus dos amigas y tomar un camino solitario y debatiéndose entre seguirla o no seguirla, le ganó la curiosidad y cuando menos se lo imaginaba, se encontraba siguiendo los pasos de la pelinegra.

"De nuevo me siguen" Se dijo Rei en silencio, volteando de un lugar a otro.

Divisó al fin el auto negro y entonces la cara de quien la venia siguiendo: Andrew.

Lo miro bajar el vidrio y posar su mirada en ella.

-Al fin te muestras de frente.- Dijo ella.- ¿Por qué me vienes siguiendo?

Andrew estacionó su auto y bajo de él, llegando en dos rapidas zancadas hacia donde ella estaba, posando sus ojos en la hermosa mirada amatista.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?... ¿Qué es lo que buscas en mí y porque desde hace tiempo me sigues?

"Deja las cosas como están y no remuevas el pasado".- Se dijo Andrew así mismo en silencio.

-¿Sabes?... No seré psicóloga como tú que ya casi lo eres.- Dijo ella.- Pero te advierto que no me gustas y…

-Te aseguro que las cosas no son como las estás pensando.

-Eso me queda claro.- Dijo ella.- Puedo percibir tu aura. No eres una mala persona, o eso es lo que me dejas ver, pero escondes muchos secretos y discúlpame que te lo diga, pero preferiría que te alejaras de Makoto y no le hacieras daño. Y otra cosa, me queda claro que no te atraigo precisamente como a un hombre le atrae una mujer, pero para aquellos que no pueden ver más allá de los ojos físicos sería muy sencillo creer eso y no quisiera que eso dañe mi amistad con Makoto.

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de Rei.

-Es usted muy perspicaz, Rei.

-Hino para usted.

-De acuerdo. Es muy perspicaz usted, Hino, alguien intuitiva, solo eso. Sobre las auras, en eso la verdad no creo.

-No pretendo discutirlo con usted.- Dijo ella.- Estoy acostumbrada incluso a que me tachen de bruja. Solo le doy un consejo y una advertencia. Dese cuenta de que yo soy Rei Hino, una mujer que usted acaba de conocer, así que…

-Me recuerda a alguien especial. Disculpe si di a entender otra cosa, pero solo es eso, porque eres totalmente distinta.

-Bien.- Dijo ella.- No busque a una persona en otra y mi advertencia: No haga sufrir a mi amiga ni la arrastre entre sus problemas.

Rei se dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a Andrew pensativo.

"Definitivamente son totalmente distintas aunque sean tan parecidas. Solo vi en ella un reflejo de un buen recuerdo que añoro"

-Hino.- La llamó haciéndola detenerse y girarse.

-¿Qué quiere Furuhata?

-¿Ha visto a Mako hoy?

-Ha estado enferma toda la semana, no se ha presentado a clases y ni siquiera la he visto conectada. Quiero pensar que no es usted el causante de que ni siquiera me quiera dar la cara.

Rei se dio media vuelta y finalmente se alejó hasta perderse de la vista de Andrew.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

-Aún son las 5:00 de la tarde.- Dijo Makoto para sí misma, mirando el reloj de pared en forma de rosa que se encontraba en su cuarto.

Su tía Sonomi llegaría hasta dentro de una hora, por lo cual para calmar la tensión saldría a correr, por lo que optó por ponerse un short corto en color café ceñido a su cuerpo, blusa de tirantes en color amarillo, unos tenis en color café y hato su cabello en una alta coleta.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras, pero escuchó el timbre del teléfono, dudó en contestar, pero temerosa se animó a levantar el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-Mako, es…

-No quiero hablar contigo Andrew.- Lo interrumpió y después colgó.

Caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y tras cerrarla comenzó a trotar, pero al doblar en la esquina lo miró frente a ella.

-No.- Se dijo más para sí misma que para él y se dio media vuelta, lo que menos quería era estar cerca de Andrew, era como si su sola presencia la derritiera, como el augurio de que llegaría el momento en que no pudiera resistirse más y sucumbiría ante él.

-Me equivoque de camino.- Dijo más para sí misma y comenzó a trotar en sentido contrario.

-¿Por qué me evades?- Escuchó la voz de él y sus pasos cerca de ella y cuando menos se dio cuenta, lo tenía frente suyo, haciéndola sentir dentro de sí misma, la necesidad de que la besara como días atrás y también ganas de abofetearlo.

-No me agradas.- Dijo ella.- Eres muy distinto de como pensaba que eras.

-Soy tal cual te dije.- el le sostuvo la mirada.- Perdona si te ofendí el sábado, yo…

-Eres libre de fijarte en quien se te dé la gana.

-No estoy interesado en tu amiga.- Dijo el .- Eso solo que me recordó a alguien.

Ella arqueó una de sus cejas y lo miró con un dejo de molestia.

-Debo suponer que a alguien demasiado especial en tu vida.

-No tan especial como tú lo estás sugiriendo.

-¿Qué tan demasiado entonces Andrew?

-Lo suficiente pero… eso ya no importa.

-¿Y dónde está tu mujer especial ahora?- Preguntó ella molesta.- Creí que me habías dicho que tu no eras de los que se enamoran.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y la miró ansioso.

-No es mi mujer especial, las cosas no son como las estás pensando. Solo me recordó a una vieja amiga.

-Debo suponer que una de las tantas con las que te revuelcas.

-No es así.

-Bien. Ahora que ya me has dado tu explicación, hazte a un lado.

Makoto pretendía pasar de largo, pero el la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar frente suyo.

-Eres solo una chiquilla de 16 años, apenas una niña inocente, o más bien diría inexperta.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No me decías hace algunos días atrás que merezco lo mejor y que me cuidara de los hombres malos porque nunca cambian?- Sonrió ella.- Me pregunto qué haces siguiendo a una chiquilla inexperta entonces.

Andrew la levantó cual costal de papas y se la hecho al hombro, internándose en un callejón cercano, donde la puso de pie y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-¿Sabes que hago siguiéndote?

-¿Para contestarme necesitas arrastrarme hasta un callejón?- Preguntó ella con risa burlona y humedeciéndose los labios involuntariamente.

-¡Maldita!- Gruñó el acercándose a la boca de ella.- ¿Por qué me tienes que gustar tanto?- Le preguntó el en un tono de voz que parecía un reclamo, demasiado cerca de sus labios.- Eres solo una adolescente y me gustas más de lo que yo quisiera y esto no es bueno para mí porque no me gustan las niñas.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Dijo ella.- Pero como te gusto tanto y te parece indecoroso, te daré el beneficio de no acercarme a ti.- Terminó de decir ella, mientras ahora a propósito se humedecía los labios para incitarlo.- Además, no creo que te guste tanto, no soy experta como Reika.

Andrew le levantó las manos pegándoselas a la pared para inmovilizarla.

-Quiero besarte.

-Yo no quiero.- Dijo ella.

-Tus ojos suelen ser mentirosos, Makoto.

Andrew se acercó a la boca de ella y le rozó los labios con los suyos, suavemente, logrando que ella dejara escapar de su garganta un gemido.

Andrew abrió los ojos un poco y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, el placer dibujado en el hermoso rostro. Se acercó a los labios de ella nuevamente y de manera suave besó el contorno de sus labios, delineándoselos después con la punta de su lengua humedecida, pero al final, controlando las ansias de intensificar el beso. Se separó de ella, notando como abría sus ojos color esmeralda, dejando ver la rabia que tenía por no haber sido besada como quería.

-Si dices que no quieres besarme entonces no intentare hacerlo de nuevo.

Ella sonrió, no supo el si con burla o ira, porque ambos sentimientos parecían irradiar de su mirada.

-Makoto, esto no es correcto. Tú eres una niña y yo…

-En eso tienes razón.- Dijo ella.- Al menos eres honesto. Además no me acostaría contigo, ni con nadie. Claro, hasta en mi noche de bodas cuando me case con el hombre correcto que un día llegara a mi vida. Y por supuesto ese no serás tú.

Makoto dio un paso hacia atrás y él le tomó la mano, besándole el dorso suavemente.

-Que tengas lindo día Mako.- Dijo el.- El día que te dije que mereces lo mejor, lo dije sinceramente, perdón sé que no está bien que me deje llevar, eres muy jovencita y como te dije no me gusta aprovecharme de mujeres inocentes. Pero siendo honesto, he de confesarte que me gustas demasiado, así que me alejare de ti. Si algún día necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Y no dejes que nadie te lastime.

Makoto lo miró alejarse.

"Tú también me gustas" Hubiera querido decirle, pero prefirió omitir lo que sentía.

-0-0-0-

Makoto detuvo su incansable trote después de una hora y le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua. Las palabras de Andrew le habían dejado inquieta, reconocía en su interior que le atraía, deseaba volver a besarlo, pero… ¿Qué caso tenia?... ¿Quería ella una relación libre y sin compromisos? La respuesta sin duda era "No".

Makoto tenía como ideal y como más grande sueño (además de ser algún día una chef reconocida), tener a su lado a un hombre que la amara, casarse por amor, entregar su cuerpo y alma al hombre que su corazón eligiera y formar una familia, pero con Andrew tenía que ser consciente de dos cosas: él había sido muy claro respecto a decir que no era un hombre de "relaciones formales" y en todo caso, aunque así fuera, ella era una adolescente, lejos de la edad apropiada para el matrimonio.

¿Pero qué hacer con ese deseo?... ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en sus besos?... ¿Cómo dejar de desear que le lamiera los pezones como los hombres hacen en las películas pornográficas?

"Basta Mako" Se regañó mentalmente.

Estaba a punto de echarse a correr nuevamente, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, de solo pensar que pudiera ser Andrew, la sangre se le calentó, pero al girarse se sorprendió de ver a quien estaba frente a ella.

-Rei.

Se sintió apenada con su amiga, era obvio que aun sin palabras, ambas siempre sabían lo que sucedía a la otra y deseó entonces que la tierra se abrirá y la tragara.

-Me da gusto que estés bien.

-Fue solo un resfriado.- Dijo Makoto.

-Y te tomaste la semana entera aun cuando ya te sientes bien.

-A veces es bueno relajarse.

-Sin olvidar a las amigas.- Dijo Rei.- Las chicas y yo hemos estado preocupadas por ti. No te has conectado y fisiqueara tienes un celular al cual llamarte.- Dijo Rei.- Es por ello, que he decidido devolverte el teléfono celular que un día Tamahome te regaló y me diste a guardar. Sé que no quieres nada de él, pero un celular siempre es de gran necesidad.

Makoto tomó el celular, después de todo, era verdad que necesitaba uno y sabía que su Tía Sonomi jamás le compraría uno.

-Gracias.

-¿Nos sentamos?

Ambas amigas caminaron hacia donde se encontraban dos columpios y se sentaron una junto a la otra, meciéndose suavemente.

-Discúlpame por no haberme comunicado.- Dijo Makoto.- Creo que sabes el motivo de mi actitud infantil… ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que siempre se todo.

-Sé que suena estúpido y perdón que te lo diga. Pero sentí celos de como Andrew te miraba.- Dijo Makoto.- Me sentí desplazada y odio sentirme así, porque tú eres mi más querida amiga.

-Lo supuse.- Dijo Rei.- Y lo primero que tu cabezota se imagino fue que yo le gustara… ¿Cierto?... Siempre la gente se va a lo que es más fácil de pensar.

Makoto se sorprendió de las palabras de Rei.

-¿Y qué te hace sacar esa deducción Rei?

-Lo percibí en su aura.

Makoto hizo una mueca que Rei supo significaba: "No creo en las auras"-

-Bueno.- Dijo Rei.- Dejémonos de auras y vamos a la lógica. Cierto me miraba con insistencia, pero también se notar que él es de los hombres que dicen lo que sienten y de haberse sentido atraído por mí, me lo hubiera dicho sin tapujos. Me di cuenta de que tú le atraes y mucho, pero no me gusta para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Seamos sinceras Mako. El mismo te dijo que no es de los hombres que tienen relaciones serias, que no se enamora y tú sueñas y vives enamorada del amor. No me espanto de las relaciones abiertas, pero tú no eres material para ello porque te conozco y sé que tarde o temprano involucrarías tus sentimientos.

-De hecho hoy lo mire y me dijo algo parecido. Me dijo que le atraigo y prometió alejarse de mí, porque dice que soy menor y que no es el tipo de hombre adecuado para mí.

-Debo aceptar que dentro de todo es sincero y que antes que sus intereses, está haciendo lo correcto.

Makoto se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte y sonrió forzadamente.

-Te atrae demasiado… ¿Verdad Mako?

-Andrew me besó.

-¿Qué?

-El día que salimos, después de dejar a Darien en su casa y a ti en el templo.- Dijo ella.- Lo vi y nos besamos.

Makoto miró a Rei y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Besa mucho mejor que Tamahome… Es… delicioso y muy fogoso.

-Cuidado Makoto.

-Ya Rei.- Se levantó Makoto del columpio y rió.- De igual manera prometió alejarse, por el bien de los dos. Además solo dije que besa muy bien, no que este enamorada de él.

-Bien, así me preocupas menos.

-Por cierto Rei, tengo que regresar a casa. Tía Sonomi y Reika deben estar por regresar.

-¿Te conectaras hoy?- Preguntó Rei.

-Sí.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Dijo Rei.- Además tienes deberes escolares retrasados.

-Lo supongo. El lunes me presentare a clases, así que en estos días procurare terminar las tareas atrasadas.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba en la sala de su pequeño departamento, sosteniendo el relicario en color plata de mujer, el cual apretó en su mano derecha llevándosela al pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón.

"¿Por qué me tuviste que dejar solo?... No es justo que fuéramos nosotros quienes pagáramos por pecados ajenos… Si tan solo hubiera sabido… no tiene caso pensar en ello".

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con Darien, al cual invito a entrar inmediatamente para después tomar asiento.

-Pensé que estarías listo.- Dijo Darien.- ¿No iras a la fiesta de Hinako?

-A decir verdad me siento cansado.

Darien rió ante el comentario de Andrew.

-¿Cansado en fin de semana?... ¡Vamos Andrew, es viernes, el fin de semana apenas inicia!

-Prefiero dormir.

-¿No será que tienes tus encuentros con las dos primas?- Preguntó Darien.- Al menos espero que las veas por separado y no juntas.

-A ninguna.- Respondió Andrew.- Estoy harto de Reika y a Makoto será mejor no verla.

-Pensé que te gustaba.

-El problema es precisamente que me gusta demasiado.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero ella es una niña con problemas emocionales, demasiado frágil. Es huérfana y tampoco quiero aprovecharme de ella.

Darien se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no?... Digo, juraría que también le gustas

-Y de eso estoy seguro.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero vamos, me conoces, sabes que no soy de tener novias, y ella es una chica aun inocente, no me aprovecharía de lo que siente para llevármela a la cama. Para tener sexo hay muchas, que a diferencia de ella son adultas y con experiencia.

-Al menos es algo sensato de tu parte.- Dijo Darien.- Por cierto Andrew… ¿Nunca has tenido novia?

-No me gustan los compromisos.- Dijo Andrew dándole la cara.- ¿Qué caso tiene prometer un por siempre si no estoy seguro de que voy a cumplir?... No me veas así Darien, jamás prometería amor a una mujer solo para llevármela a la cama.

-Pero… ¿Nunca has tenido novia?... ¿y qué hay de…

-Ella siempre será la única.- Respondió Andrew.

-0-0-0-

**Dos semanas después…**

Makoto y Rei entraron en la librería, pues tenían que buscar un libro de química para una tarea escolar en equipo.

-Hubiera sido mejor que trajéramos a la marisabidilla de Amy.- Dijo Makoto.- Ella sabría cual libro es mejor.

-Si.- Dijo Rei.- Mientras busquemos por nuestra cuenta.- Rei hizo una pausa viendo la inmensidad de pasillos.- Pasillo 4, ciencias, la química es una ciencia… ¡Vamos Makoto!.- Exclamó, pero al no escuchar la voz de su amiga volteó hacia atrás.- ¿Mako?

Rei tomó una bocanada de aire, imaginándose donde se encontraba Makoto, pues para esta, una librería podía parecer dos cosas: estar en el infierno (si se trataba de buscar un libro escolar) o estar en el paraíso (si se trataba de sumergirse en el pasillo de novelas, desde el romance más rosa o incluso hasta el crimen más crudo.).

-En fin.- Balbuceó para sí misma.

Apenas había comenzado a caminar, cuando sintió que tropezaba con alguien que la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso fue detenida por unos brazos masculinos que la estrecharon en el cálido pecho.

-Perdón.- Balbuceó a la vez que escuchaba una voz ronca y masculina. Al levantar sus ojos se encontró con alguien que reconoció.

-¿Darien?

-¿Rei?

El la soltó suavemente y ella sintió sus mejillas calientes.

-¡Qué pena!- Exclamó el.- Te vuelvo a encontrar y mira de qué manera… ¿Estas bien?

Rei asintió apenada.

-Si. Estoy bien, fui yo quien tuve la culpa, perdón.

-Descuida.- Dijo el.- Con que interesada en la química.

-No precisamente.- Dijo ella.- En realidad no es mi fuerte, pero lo necesito para una tarea escolar.- Ella hizo un mueca de fastidio.- Necesito un libro para una tarea, pero todos se ven iguales.

-¿Cuál es el tema?

Ella contestó a su respuesta y él sonrió.

-Este es bueno.- Dijo tomando uno grueso de pasta dura en color café.- Es económico y está muy completo sin llegar a profundizar en el tema. Te sirve para el proyecto.

-Gracias.

-De nada, y cuando necesites ayuda con confianza. Recuerda que estudió medicina.

Rei miró por el rabillo de su ojo que el llevaba cuatro libros gruesos.

-Muy pesado estudiar medicina… ¿Verdad?

-A veces, pero vale la pena.- Dijo el.- ¿Podría invitarte a tomar un café un día de estos?

-No me gusta el café.- Sonrió ella.- Pero un te si lo acepto.

-Entonces mañana.- Dijo el.- En la tarde.

-Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento y ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Entonces te veo mañana Darien. Un gusto verte.

-El templo está lejos de aquí.- Dijo el.- ¿Vienes sola?... Si gustas puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-Vengo con Mako.- Respondió ella. Rei noto algo en el rostro de él y supo lo que ocurría.- Vienes con Furuhata… ¿Verdad?...

-0-0-0-

Makoto miraba los estantes de libros con tal emoción en sus ojos así como una niña mira emocionada la más hermosa de las muñecas dentro de una juguetería.

Llevaba consigo ya cuatro libros: dos de romane, uno de crimen y uno de aventura y fantasía.

Sus ojos se posaron en un libro cuyo título y sinopsis le pareció atrayente, y el cual desde hace tiempo había estado buscando sin éxito: "El amante".

Se acercó y miró que el libro estaba en lo alto del estante, estiró su mano y se molestó al no poder alcanzarlo.

"¿Acaso mi maldita estatura ni para esto sirve?"

Se puso de puntillas, sus dedos alcanzaban a rozarlo pero aun no podía tomarlo.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó molesta y de pronto miró una mano masculina y grande que con facilidad tomaba el libro.

-El amante.- Escuchó que una voz masculina que rápidamente reconoció y al girarse sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza y sus mejillas ruborizarse.

-Andrew.

-La pequeña Mako.- Sonrió él.

-¿Por qué pequeña?- Preguntó ella con una mezcla de gusto por verlo y un poco de rabia interna.

-Lo eres.- Dijo el.- Por cierto, te vez muy linda con tu uniforme.

-Gracias.- Susurró ella sintiendo que con sus halagos la desarmaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quede de verme aquí con Darien.- Dijo el.- Para ir saliendo a ver un partido de con otros amigos… ¿Y tú?

-Vine a comprar un libro de química.

-No sabía que te gustara leer. Aunque estos no son precisamente libros de química.

-No lo son.- Dijo ella.- Pero me gusta leer novelas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, tratando de controlar el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por la voz de Rei:

-Mako, suponía que estabas aquí.- Dijo Rei tomándola del brazo y después posando sus ojos en Andrew.- Hola Furuhata.

-Hola Hino.

-Encontré los libros que nos servirán.- Dijo Rei a Makoto.- Un libro para ti y otro para mi… ¿Nos vamos?...- Rei miró los libros que Makoto traía consigo.- ¿No iras a llevar todo eso verdad?... No creo que cuentes con tanto dinero.

-Solo estaba viendo.- Dijo Makoto dejando los libros.- Vámonos.

Una vez que Makoto y Rei se despidieran para después alejarse, Andrew tomó el libro titulado "El amante".

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Andrew.

-Claro.- Dijo Darien mirándolo con extrañeza por el libro que llevaba en brazos.- Tenía entendido que no te gustaba mucho leer novelas románticas.

-Siempre hay una excepción a la regla.- Dijo Andrew.- Por cierto… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Rei?

-Descuida, no es nada malo. No soy como tú.

-0-0-0-

Makoto apagó el foco de su habitación, y ya enfundada en su pijama (un short y blusa de tirantes en color rosa pálido), caminó hacia su cama, iniciando sesión como cada noche para charlar con sus amigas. La idea esa noche era charlar sobre el proyecto de química, pero parecía que ese día no harían nada, pues Amy se había ido a dormir, Rei no contestaba y Mina le había confesado estar desnudándose en la web cam para bailarle a Diamante.

Miró entonces que Andrew iniciaba sesión, pero naturalmente él no la veía (pues lo tenía bloqueado), y se debatía entre hacer tareas de otra clase o desbloquearlo.

¿Pero para que desbloquearlo?... Él estaba cumpliendo con su trato de alejarse… ¿Por qué entonces ella quería tentarlo?

Finalmente, su tentación que la llevó a interponerse a la razón, le dicto desbloquearlo y así lo hizo, pero no sin antes ponerse como "ausente".

Cinco minutos pasaron, diez y Andrew no le hablaba. Estaba a punto de ser ella quien iniciara la charla cuando escuchó que una ventana de conversación se abría: era él.

_Andrew: Hola pequeña Mako._

_Mako: Hola anciano._

_Andrew: hahaha… ¿Qué haces tan tarde conectada?_

_Mako: Tarea._

_Andrew: ¿De?_

_Mako: Biología y Filosofía a la vez._

La charla entre ambos se tornó amena, hablando sobre la carrera de él, sobre el colegio al que asistía ella, tratándose como si lo ocurrido hacía semanas nunca hubiera sucedido.

Mas sin embargo, de pronto Andrew hizo algo que sorprendio a Makoto:

_Andrew: Entra a este link. Hay mucha información. Mas precisamente del párrafo 5 al 8… Te puede servir para tu tarea de filosofía._

_Mako: ¡Gracias!... Esa información está muy completa._

-0-0-0-

Después de largas horas de platicar vía internet con Makoto, ambos se despidieron y Andrew apagó su computadora portátil, mirando en su reloj de pared que eran ya las 2:30 a.m. de la madrugada, seguramente las consecuencias al siguiente día serian querer dormir en clases y todo por causa de Makoto Kino.

Aun recordaba como 4 horas atrás había estado a punto de ir a dormir, cuando de pronto la vio iniciar sesión y no pudo resistirse a hablarle. Ni como jamás se imaginó desvelarse por una tarea de filosofía que naturalmente no era de su incumbencia.

Caminó hacia el futon negro que se encontraba en el piso de su habitación, el cual fungía de cama, y se recostó de espaldas, sintiendo los parpados pesados.

-Mako.- Dijo en un suave susurro, imaginando la vez que había visto su hermoso cuerpo virginal al desnudo, después vino a su mente la vez que le había robado aquel beso y se tocó los labios, recordando que el sabor le había parecido exquisito y embriagador, sintiéndose encantado por el sabor de su boca que desbordaba pasión a pesar de su inocencia e inexperiencia.

"No" Se dijo mentalmente.- "Es demasiado niña".

Dentro de su "moral" cabía perfectamente el sexo libre, pero jamás con una menor de edad y si era virgen aún menos, pues no quería ser el primero en la vida de mujer alguna, pues sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres suelen asociar el sexo con el amor y muchas veces (por no decir que la mayoría de las veces) desean que esa primera vez sea con alguien que las ame y él no estaba dispuesto a amar.

"Amar. Prohibido amar".- Se dijo en silencio.

_Tres años atrás…_

_Después de varias horas en la sala de espera, Andrew vio llegar al hombre de cabello castaño y grandes ojos marrones con toda prisa._

_-¿Dónde está mi hija?- Preguntó el hombre tomándolo de la solapa.- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste desgraciado?_

_Andrew, quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, apartó al hombre lanzándolo al piso de un empujón._

_-¿Qué le hice me pregunta usted?- Preguntó con un dejo de rabia y dolor en su voz.- Yo no le hice nada… Trate de protegerla y usted bien sabe que en parte todo esto es culpa de usted.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules nuevamente.- Yo al igual que su hija estoy pagando por los errores ajenos… ¡Y mire ahora las consecuencias!- Exclamó Andrew entre lágrimas.- Es su hija quien está al borde de la muerte y yo, yo hubiera dado mi vida para protegerla porque la amo, la amo y sin ella no vivo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Al recordar aquel secreto que solo para sí mismo guardaba, Andrew no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos, pero rápidamente las limpió. Si la mayoría de quienes lo conocían pensaban que él era un mujeriego sin sentimientos incapaz de amar, estaban equivocados, pues en el pasado había amado y seguía amando con toda el alma…

**N/A: Hola mis chicas… ¿Qué pensaron?... ¿Qué Andrew "calentón" Furuhata en verdad no conocía el amor?... Hahaha, pues ya ven que si conoció ese sentimiento y demasiado bien jajaja.**

**En fin amigas, gracias: Deshy (el poema estuvo divino), Jovidess, Patty Ramirez, Yannin.**

**El poema que escribe Mako es de Deshy, ella lo escribió.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	8. Chapter 8 Seducción

Mientras el agua de la regadera va corriendo por mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar recordar aquellos momentos de intimidad entre los dos. Supiste siempre como seducirme, como lograr que te deseara, donde tocarme para matarme de placer.

Llevó mis manos hacia mis pezones, los siento endurecidos y solo recordar tus caricias, no puedo evitar que un escalofrió delicioso recorra mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo que desde que te fuiste está ansioso de ti, mi cuerpo que no olvida la manera en que tus sabias tocarme.

Pero no solo mi cuerpo necesita tu compañía, no solo mi alma es la que te añora, también es mi cuerpo, el que te necesita. Mi cuerpo que primero te entregue por placer, después te entregue por amor.

Salgó de la regadera, envuelta en mi toalla, caminando hacia donde yace mi vestido de novia.

Mi prometido, debo reconocer es un buen hombre, que me acepto con todo lo que soy y lo que es parte de mí, pero tú, tú te quedaste y estarás para siempre en mi corazón.

A ti, que bien o mal llenaste ese vacío de soledad, ese vacío que se hizo mayor cuando la muerte te arranco de mi lado. Mas sin embargo, cuando la soledad quiere venir a mí, cierro mis ojos y recuerdo que no estaré nunca sola, porque tu recuerdo me acompaña y me diste el mejor de los regalos, de esos que no se compran y perduran. Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

**Seducción.**

Makoto se encontraba en compañía de Rei, Amy y Mina en la cafetería frente al colegio donde estudiaban, las cuatro bebiendo frappuccinos, mientras Minako como de costumbre se quejaba de la tarea de filosofía que la profesora le había tachado y vuelto a encargar para el siguiente día o riesgo de reprobar la materia.

-¿Qué esperabas Minako?- Preguntó Rei irónica.- Si copiaste y pegaste información de Wikipedia solamente. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera abras leído.

-¡Ay es que era demasiada!- Chilló la hermosa rubia.- ¿Pero esa maldita profesora que se cree?... ¿Qué acaso no tenemos vida propia?

Rei movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Eres todo un caso Rei, claro como tu sacaste 9, Amy 9.5 y Mako un 10 y puntos extras, entonces ya no te importa.

-Ni lo digas.- Habló Amy con un dejo de frustración. Aun no acababa de asimilar que por cinco décimas no hubiera alcanzado la calificación de excelencia. – Debí esforzarme más, pero te ayudare en tu tarea Minako.- Amy hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos azules en Makoto.- Mako-chan… hiciste un proyecto excelente amiga, felicidades y pensé que no querías hacer esa tarea. La investigación y tu ensayo fue excelente.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto con una sonrisa.

Rei tomó el cuaderno de Makoto y comenzó a leer el ensayo que había hecho Makoto.

-Muy bien hecho Mako-chan. Se ve que en verdad investigaste

En realidad no lo hice sola.- Confeso sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¿No?- Preguntó Minako.- ¿Entonces?... ¿No me digas que pagaste para que te la hicieran?

-Alguien me ayudo.- Respondió Makoto ignorando el comentario de Mina.

Rei arqueó una de sus cejas y miró a Makoto detenidamente.

-¿De casualidad ese alguien no es Andrew?

-¡Pero solo me ayudo a hacer la tarea!- Se apresuró a decir Makoto.- Por chat, no es que el haya ido a mi casa y…

Makoto se quedó en silencio, pues Minako la interrumpió.

¡Ay Andrew!- Habló Minako con voz chillona.- Hace mucho que no hablabas de el… ¿Fue a tu casa?... ¿Se metió en tu recamara?... ¿Le pagaste con cuerpo?

-¡Mina!- Exclamó Makoto.- ¡Estoy diciendo que estábamos charlando por chat, solo eso!

-Yo solo decía.- Dijo Minako haciendo un puchero.- ¡Ay quisiera tener sexo con un apuesto psicólogo en su diván!

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba en la cafetería de TODAI, bebiendo una taza de café cargado y comiendo una dona grande con cubierta de chocolate. Había tenido que salirse de una de sus clases, pues sentía que los parpados le pesaban, pues no en vano, la desvelada de ayer le estaba cobrando factura.

-¡Hola Andrew!- Escuchó la voz de su amigo Darien tras el.- ¿Cómo estás?... ¿También tienes clase libre?

-No.- Respondió Andrew mientras seguías comiendo y miraba a Darien sentarse frente a el.- Solo estoy un poco desvelado.

-¿Una chica?

-Si.- Respondió Andrew sin entrar en detalles.- Fue por una chica.- Siguió hablando.- Hoy sales con Rei… ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es bonita.- Respondió Darien.- Y agradable, y…

-Y le llevas 6 años.

Darien sonrió ante el comentario de Andrew.

-Mira quien lo dice, a ti que tuviste que alejarte de Makoto o si no sentías que no la dejarías escapar viva.

-Es bonita.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero no la única mujer sobre la tierra.

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo día…**

Rei se miró frente al espejo una vez más y terminó de acomodarse su hermoso cabello negro que ese día había ondulado con una pinza, adornándolo con una diadema en color morado a juego con el vestido de tirantes ceñido a su cuerpo.

Escuchó que su abuelo llamaba a la puerta y al voltear lo miro de pie junto con Kabul a un lado, un hermoso perro raza pastor aleman, en un extraño color fuego.

-Te vez preciosa mi pequeña.- Dijo el anciano.

El perrito emitió un ladrido y Rei sonrió, agachándose a la altura del perro para acariciarlo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me veo linda Kabul?- Preguntó Rei con voz cariñosa, y es que a veces Rei parecía ser fría, pero su perro lograba sacarle el lado tierno que sus amigas decían tenía muy oculto.

-Eso quiere decir Kabul mi pequeña.- Dijo el aciano.

Rei escuchó su teléfono celular timbrar y sonrió al ver que era Darien quien la llamaba.

-Ya llegó.- Sonrió Rei tomando su bolsa negra.- Abuelo. Te veo más tarde. Procurare llegar temprano.

-Espera.- Dijo el anciano.- Que ni crea ese hombre que se llevara a mi pequeña así sin más. Antes tengo que conocerlo.

Minutos después, Rei en compañía de su abuelo salió a las afueras del templo, donde Darien quien vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y camisa azul la esperaba.

-Buenas tardes Darien.- Sonrió Rei.

Darien al escuchar la dulce voz, volteó a verla, topándose después con el aciano.

-Con que usted es Darien.- Escuchó la voz del anciano.

-Si.- Respondió Darien.- Buenas noches señor.

-Kishiro Hino.- Respondió el anciano.- Así que es usted con quien saldrá mi pequeña.

Rei sintió que se ruborizaba ante la actitud sobreprotectora de su abuelo.

-Si señor.- Respondió Darien.- Solo iremos a cenar.

-Bien.- Dijo el anciano.- Quiero a mi pequeña aquí a más tardar a media noche y cuidado con pasarse de listo.

-¡Abuelo!

Darien contuvo la risa ante la actitud del anciano.

-Descuide. No pretendo hacerle daño a su nieta. Es una chica muy agradable.

Después de que se despidieran Rei y Darien del abuelo, ambos llegaron al auto de el donde él le abrió la puerta.

-¡Qué vergüenza!.- Exclamó ella.- Darien, lo siento, yo…

-No te preocupes.- Dijo el.- Es normal que te cuide, es tu abuelo y se nota que te quiere. Justo así como el cuida de ti yo cuido de mi hermana.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento y ella agachó la mirada.

-Por cierto, te vez muy linda, Rei.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias.- Dijo el.- ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Si no te molesta primero vamos a cenar. Tu escoge el lugar y después… ¿Vamos al cine?

Rei asintió y ambos dentro del auto comenzaron a platicar animadamente, mientras el auto avanzaba en medio del tráfico.

-0-0-0-

Al sentir la cúspide del orgasmo, Andrew se dejó caer en el pecho de la hermosa joven de ojos marrones y cabello negro, después de horas de maratón sexual donde se habían dado placer el uno al otro.

-Eres un volcán Andrew.- Se levantó la mujer poniéndose su vestido en color rojo.- Me quedaría como otras noches, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de papá.

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de su compañera sexual.

-Claro. Eres diabla a momento y a la vista de tu padre un ángel.

-Algo así.- Respondió la mujer.- Mañana nos vemos, quiero que se repita. Y por cierto, me llamo Nabiki, no Makoto.

Andrew se quedó perplejo al escuchar lo que Nabiki le decía y segundos después recordó que efectivamente, en el acto sexual con la hermosa joven la había llamado así.

-A veces es bueno jugar roles.

-Andy.- Rió la joven.- Por favor. Somos amigos pero no estoy enamorada de ti, no soy Reika que tiene esperanzas contigo y llámame como quieras que honestamente me da igual. Que me llames de un modo u otro no quita que la pasemos bien.

Andrew se puso un pantalón y con el torso desnudo la acompañó a la salida, donde al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Reika.

-Andrew.- Habló Reika con molestia en su voz.- ¿Qué hace está aquí?

-Oye Reika-chan.- Habló Nabiki con burla.- Me llamo Nabiki no "esta".- La mujer después volvió a ver a Andrew y le sonrió.- Adiós Andy.

Una vez que Nabiki se fuera, Reika clavó sus ojos en Andrew.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías con esa zorra Andrew?

Andrew quiso reír ante el comentario de Reika, pues finalmente lo que hacía con ambas no era muy distinto.

-Creo que ya lo sabes.- Dijo el.- No veo porque tenga que molestarte. Así soy y te estas comportando como si fueras una novia celosa.

Reika quiso morirse de rabia al escucharlo hablar así. Cierto era que Andrew desde el principio le había dejado claro que solo quería sexo, que jamás una relación de noviazgo tendrían, pero Reika no perdía la esperanza ni quitaba el dedo del renglón.

-No me cae bien Nabiki.

-A mi si.- Respondió Andrew.- Y no se complica la vida.- Andrew se le quedo mirando a Reika durante unos segundos.- Y recuerda que desde el principio te dije que yo no me enamoro.

-Lo se.- Sonrió Reika, acercándose para acariciarle el abdomen con la ya punta de sus dedos.- ¿Me haces el amor?... Te demostrare que puedo ser mejor que Nabiki.

Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento, en otras circunstancias le hubiera dicho que sí, pero temía que como con Nabiki, se le escapara un "Makoto" de los labios"

-Yo no hago el amor.- Dijo el.- Yo solo tengo sexo. Ahora no quiero tener sexo. Saldré de fiesta.

-Tu casi nunca sales de fiesta.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de la sala.

-Reika. Tú sabes que no somos novios. No tienes por qué pedirme explicaciones. Además se me terminaron los condones.

Reika se acercó a él y conteniendo sus celos, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ve un día de estos a casa. Podrías justificar tu visita el pretexto de platicar con la idiota de Makoto.

Tan solo escuchar que le mencionaban a Makoto, Andrew sintió deseos de ir a la casa de la familia Nishimura en ese momento.

-Quizá.

Una vez que Reika saliera, Andrew caminó hacia su habitación y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio, donde a un lado de su computadora portátil tenía el libro titulado "El amante".

Miró que Makoto iniciaba sesión, por lo cual inmediatamente se conectó como ausente.

_Andrew: Hola Mako-chan… ¿Cómo estás?_

_Mako: Bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea de filosofía. Sacaste un 10._

_Andrew: De nada. Ya sabes cuándo necesites ayuda puedes pedírmela._

_Mako: Es sábado… ¿No sales hoy?_

_Andrew: No tengo ganas._

_Mako: Por lo que parece, Rei y Darien se están llevando bastante bien. Hoy salieron._

_Andrew: Lo sé. Y Darien es un buen chico. Por cierto y cambiando de tema… ¿Ya pudiste comprar el libro que querías?_

_Makoto: En realidad quiero muchos… ¿A cuál te refieres?_

_Andrew: El amante._

_Makoto: No._

-0-0-0-

Makoto rió, pues pasada ya media hora, tras haber tocado el tema del libro "El amante", la plática entre ella y Andrew fue subiendo de tono.

_Mako: Nunca me he masturbado. Eso no se… creo que no lo haría._

_Andrew: Cuando no tienes pareja te ayuda a liberarte, no es sucio, es una buena forma de que conozcas tu propio cuerpo y sin riesgos de quedar embarazada o de contraer una enfermedad de transmisión sexual._

_Makoto: Bueno, esa es tu opinión, yo tengo la mía y por lo que veo es muy distinta de la tuya._

_Andrew: Por cierto… compre el libro que querías leer. Si gustas puedo prestártelo_

Makoto sonrió, pues sabía que eso solo podía significar que lo vería de nuevo. Pues desde la vez que habían salido junto con Rei y Darien, solo se habían vuelto a ver dos veces y habían acordado no buscarse más.

_Makoto: Me encantaría._

_Andrew: Entonces… ¿Puedo ir mañana a tu casa?_

_Makoto: Mejor el domingo que no esté tía Sonomi ni Reika. Digo es que no me dejan recibir visitas._

_Andrew: De acuerdo_

-0-0-0-

Rei y Darien salieron de una de las salas del cine mientras comentaban sobre la película, llevando Rei todavía en una de sus manos el vaso de refresco.

-Un poco cursi.- Dijo el.- Pero bueno a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustan las películas de amor.

-No soy cursi.- Se defendió Rei.- Pero esa es buena y…

Rei no pudo terminar de hablar, pues tropezó con una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes accidentalmente.

-Perdón señorita, yo…

-¡Como te atreves idiota!... ¿Acaso no ves por dónde caminas?

-Señorita.- Intervinó Darien mirando a la altanera joven.- Solo fue un accidente, ella…

-¡Rei!.- Exclamó el hombre de grandes ojos azules y cabello negro azabache.- ¿Tu?

-¡Con que esta cosa es la mentada Rei!- Exclamó la rubia mirando de arriba abajo.- ¿Así que esta cosa es la mujer que era tu novia, cariño?

Rei sintiendo lla ira y los celos ante aquella hermosa joven tan finamente arreglada reacciono.

-¿Cosa?... ¡No soy cosa querida, mi nombre es Rei Hino, y para ti soy Hino!

La joven pelirroja levantó la mano, dispuesta a abofetear a Rei, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Rei la lanzó al piso.

-¡Dos chicas peleando por mí!.- Exclamó el hombre con orgullo.

-Cierra la boca imbécil.- Le metió un puñetazo Darien haciéndolo caer al piso.- Vámonos Rei.

-¡Las pagaras infeliz!- Gruñó el joven.

Una vez que Darien y Rei salieron del cine, enseguida subieron al auto, alejándose del lugar en silencio.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el.

-Si.- Respondió Rei.- Gracias y discúlpame por este acto tan bochornoso. Supongo que ya no querrás salir conmigo.

-No digas eso. No fue tu culpa. Ella es una señorita engreída y el pagara algún día su arrogancia.

-Era mi novio.- Dijo ella.- No sé cómo pude estar con ese imbécil.

-Al menos te servirá de experiencia.- Dijo el.- ¿Aun te duele?

Rei tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

-No.- Respondió.- Pero me dio mucha vergüenza como me trató esa tipa. Espero no me haya visto algún conocido.

-Al menos la pusiste en su lugar.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-¿Podría ser una malteada de chocolate con menta?

-Claro.- Respondió el.- Después de todo aún falta poco más de media hora para que den las 12:00 p.m. Aún tengo tiempo de llevar a cenicienta a su casa antes de que su abuelo me mate.

Rei rió ante el comentario de Darien que la hizo olvidarse un poco del momento bochornoso.

-Sé que quizá estás acostumbrado a salir hasta más tarde, pero yo aún soy menor de edad.

-No lo dije de burla.- Le dijo Darien.- Aunque más que cenicienta más bien con ese cabello negro y esa piel tan blanca parecerías blanca nieves.

-Alguna vez hice el papel de blanca nieves de pequeña.- Sonrió Rei.- En una fiesta de disfraces en el colegio, recuerdo que Mako se vistió de bella, Mina de Cenicienta y Amy de la Sirenita.

-Valla, las cuatro princesas.- Respondió Darien.- Pero te llevare pronto a casa de igual manera o sino corro el riesgo de que tu abuelo no me permita verte de nuevo.

-Descuida.- Respondió Rei.- Mi abuelo es muy perceptivo, estoy segura de que le agradaras, además te puedo asegurar que no le desagradas sino olvídate que me hubiera dejado salir contigo a diferencia de Kaido, así se llama ese pelmazo de hombre que acabas de golpear, a mi abuelo nunca le gustó para mí.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Makoto miró el reloj de la pared, el cual indicaba que eran las 5:30 p.m. de la tarde. Reika había salido a Hakone con unas amigas y su Tía Sonomi se encontraba en Kioto, pues por su trabajo tenía que estar allá al día siguiente y se había ido un día antes, por lo cual ese día ella estaría sola, al menos hasta las 10:00 de la noche en que Reika tendría que llegar.

Sabía que lo que estaba planeando no era precisamente algo de una chica decente, pero no podía evitar sentir el deseo en ella. Miró su corta falda negra con holanes, la cual llevaba a juego con una blusa de tirantes delgados y revelador escote en color rosa.

Una vez más se asomó a la puerta, esperando a ver que Andrew llegara.

"Que le pasa" Pensó para sí misma.- "Dijo que estaría aquí a las 5:15 p.m."

Miró de pronto el auto de el estacionarse y a propósito dejo la puerta entreabierta y rápidamente corrió al interior de la casa. Tomo una pequeña navaja que se encontraba en una cómoda y levantándose la falta, puso la punta en la parte interior de su muslo izquierdo.

"Solo dolerá un poco" Se dijo mentalmente y mientras apretaba los dientes, se hizo un corte en el muslo, un corte poco profundo pero del cual la sangre comenzó a salir.

-¡Ahh!.- Pegó un pequeño grito, en parte fingido, en parte de dolor.- ¡Ay!

Escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa y rápidamente vio a Andrew acercarse a ella, dejando caer el libro antes de llegar a su lado y agacharse.

-¡Makoto!- Exclamó.- ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Estás bien?

-No.- Habló ella con voz dolorida y mordiéndose el labio inferior.- ¡Duele!- Se quejó presionándose la herida.- ¡Me da miedo la sangre!

Andrew al principio se había alarmado pensando que fuera algo grave, pero cuando la miro sentarse en l piso, apoyándose hacia atrás con una de sus manos mientras erguía la cabeza hacia atrás, estirar la pierna herida en el piso (donde vio la herida más parecía a un rasguño que a una herida profunda) y la otra pierna doblada, no pudo evitar sonreír y excitarse ante aquella pose de ella que parecía más que otra cosa una invitación a hacerla suya.

-Una herida nada grave y muy superficial.- Dijo el poniendo sus manos en el muslo de ella, apretujando donde estaba la herida.

Ella al sentir la mano de Andrew sobre su muslo dejo escapar un gemido que más que de dolor parecía un gemido de placer.

-Alguna vez leí un libro sobre una chica que se hería un muslo a propósito para seducir a un doctor.- Dijo Andrew, logrando que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara a los ojos.- Linda y hermosa Makoto, no soy médico, pero está herida parece haber sido hecha a propósito.

-¡No!- Exclamó ella apartando su pierna. Sintiéndose ruborizada.- ¿Acaso insinúas que te quiero seducir?... ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú lo has dicho.- Dijo el.- Y no lo dudo… ¿cómo se supone que tienes un accidente donde te cortas casualmente el muslo con una navaja?

Makoto se levantó molesta del piso, sin saber que decir y se subió al estante, parándose arriba de él.

-Yo estaba aquí arriba.- Dijo ella con voz entrecortada y sintiendo como si la voz se le quebrara de nervios.- Entonces… tropecé… la navaja estaba ahí en el piso… caí y me herí.

Andrew soltó una carcajada que a ella la dejo sin habla.

-¿Y pretendes que crea ese cuento infantil?.- Preguntó el, acercándose a ella y posando sus manos en las caderas de ella, por debajo de la falda.- ¿Por qué mejor no dices que te gusto y que estas tratando de seducirme?

Makoto lo empujó y lo miró molesta.

-¿Acaso estás loco?... ¿Qué te sucede?... ¡Yo soy una señorita decente!... ¡Además ni que estuviera tan urgida o tu tan bueno!... ¡Además yo no pienso en sexo y…

Makoto dio un paso enfrente, estaba a punto de caer del estante pero Andrew llegó a tiempo y la tomó de las caderas, deslizando después sus manos al trasero de ella, apretujándolo con fuerza, mientras llevaba su boca al muslo de Makoto, succionándole la herida. Ella por toda respuesta dejo escapar un gemido de placer y dolor, el cual manifestó apretándole la cabeza a Andrew, en algo que parecía una súplica porque no se detuviera.

Andrew separó su boca del muslo y levantó su rostro, mirando el rostro sonrojado de ella.

-Hasta tu sangre es deliciosa Mako.- Dijo el.- Me encantas, me vuelves loco y tú sabes que me estas provocando.

Makoto levantó su rostro y le metió una bofetada.

-¡Indecente, inmoral!... ¡Dijiste que ya no me molestarías!

Andrew se llevó una mano a la mejilla herida, sonriendo mientras ella dándole la espalda se hincaba en la mesa para bajar una pierna y después la otra, dejado a la vista del sus bragas de encaje color rosa. Finalmente, cuando ella bajo, él se pegó tras ella, rozando su miembro erecto bajo la ropa contra el trasero de ella, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

-No finjas Mako, que sé que te gusto y mueres porque te haga conocer el placer.- Le susurró al oído, mientras le lamia el lóbulo y pasaba sus manos por debajo de los senos de ella, por encima de su blusa, percibiendo que no llevaba sostén.- Y me encantas sin sostén… ¡No sabes que ganas tengo de desnudarte, saborear esta parte de tu cuerpo!- Le metió la mano por debajo de la blusa tocándole los pezones.- ¡Me muero de ganas por hundirme dentro de ti, yo me he resistido pero tú me estas provocando pequeña Mako!

Andrew la hizo girarse y arquearse hacia atrás, bajándole un poco la blusa para verle los hermosos senos en cuya cumbre estaban los pezones endurecidos.

-¡Eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa, eres un volcán!- Exclamó apretujándole los pezones.

-¡Maldito!- Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos, en un suave gemido.

Andrew sorió y llevó su boca a uno de los pezones de ella, lamiéndoselos y después mordisqueándoselos.

-¡Eres una pequeña delicia que no voy a dejar pasar, vas a ser mía porque yo lo quiero!

Andrew la levantó en brazos y la recostó en el piso, abriéndole las piernas para besarle los muslos, rozándole el monte de venus por encima de las bragas con la punta de su lengua.

-¡Maldito!- Dijo ella dejando escapar un suave gemido.- ¡Deja de… ahh… tocarme!

El levantó su rostro y le sonrió.

-Bueno, si no quieres no.- Dijo el, mordiéndole el pezón para después levantarse del piso.- Tampoco te voy a forzar. Pero si no quieres tener sexo mejor no me estés tentando porque un día de estos te voy a hacer mía y ya no voy a resistirme.

Andrew salió de la casa, dejando a Makoto sola y con una sensación de placer que la hacía desear que él hubiera llegado más lejos, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de sentirse incompleta, pues había deseado que la desnudara y que no se detuviera

-¡Que rico muerde!- Se dijo así misma mientras se recostaba en el piso y se tocaba los pezones con las yemas de sus dedos.

Makoto miró donde estaba el libro titulado "El amante", motivo por el cual Andrew había ido a visitarla. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo miró que una hoja de cuaderno a rayas salía volando. La tomó para sí y miró que en ella había algo escrito de puño y letra. Era un poema:

_"Levantar tus piernas sentirte completa, rosando tu sexo con todas mis fuerzas_

_haciendo que grites con voz incompleta, llena de deseo y gemidos sin tregua,_

_la noche no alcanza para conocerte, aun quiero más, deseo tenerte_

_poder poseerte es ya inminente no pienso perderme esta noche sin verte._

_Tenerte desnuda de frente y consiente es lo que anhela mi cuerpo ardiente_

_ya no esperare a tener tu permiso, tu serás mía porque así lo decido_

_se que te masturbas soñando conmigo y más me deseas jugando contigo_

_paseando mis manos en cada rincón, tocando tu duro y rosado pezón, lamiendo_

_con furia cada rincón.  
_

_No esperare más tiempo esta vez, hoy mismo iré a verte y ahí te tendré, con solo _

_una frase te lo hare saber,_

_seras mía esta noche y debes saber que esto es solo deseo y no cambiare, yo no _

_he amado y nunca amare a alguien que solo puede darme placer_

Makoto sintió que tan solo leer el poema la excitación de nuevo venía a ella. Nunca había visto la letra de Andrew y si la había visto no le había prestado atención, pero… ¿Acaso era casualidad que ese poema estuviera dentro del libro?... ¿Lo habría metido ahí a propósito o habría sido sin querer?... Era algo que le parecía extraño, pero de cualquier forma era como si ese poema hablara de las sensaciones que Andrew provocaba en ella, lo que sus caricias le hacían sentir a su cuerpo de mujer.

"Andrew. Además de tener talento para dibujar también escribes poesía, que hombre tan interesante" Pensó para sí misma.

-0-0-0-

A las afueras del templo Hikawa, Mina, Amy y Rei conversaban sobre el cumpleaños de Makoto, el cual sería dentro de dos semanas.

-Una fiesta sorpresa no es posible Mina cabeza dura.- Se quejó Rei.- Su tia ni siquiera la deja estar fuera hasta tarde y…

-¡Ya se!- Exclamó Minako.- ¡Que ella le invente que tenemos una tarea en equipo, nos juntamos y hacemos algo temprano!

-Eso es mejor idea.- Dijo Amy.- Y su tía ni cuenta se dará.

-Bien chicas.- Dijo Minako.- Me retiro, mi bombón me espera y he comprado lencería comestible para este día.

-Esta Mina no cambia.- Dijo Amy moviendo su cabeza negativamente.- Hasta parece hija de mi madre.

-¡En tu casa!- Exclamó Rei.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la fiesta para Mako.- Dijo Rei.- Mi abuelo no me dejaría hacer una fiesta aquí porque esto es un templo. La mamá de Minako es amable, pero sabemos que no querrá escandalo hasta tarde. Pero tu mamá Amy… ella…

-¡No!- Exclamó Amy.

-Si.- Dijo Rei.- Tu mamá es la fiesta andando.

-¡Mi madre está loca!.- Gritó Amy.- Seguro terminaría bailando arriba de la mesa y… olvídalo.

-¡Amy por favor!

-No, Rei.

De pronto se escuchó el ladrido de Kabul que salió y se posó a los pies de Amy.

-Hola lindo Kabul.- Dijo Amy agachándose para acariciar al animal.- ¿Escuchas a la loca de tu madre?... Quiere una fiesta en mi casa.

El perro se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar su cola, mientras Amy y Rei reían.

-Kabul que va a saber.- Dijo Rei.- Pocas veces ha visto a Mako. Cuando ella viene tengo que encerrarlo o si no a la pobre le da un ataque de pánico. Les tiene tanto miedo a los perros.

-Pobre Mako, debería decirle a su amigo el estudiante de psicología que la ayude con su zoofobia.- Se carcajeó Amy.- La pobre cada que ve uno sale corriendo.

Tan solo escuchar que Amy mencionaba a Andrew, la sonrisa en el rostro de Rei se desdibujó. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces vio a Darien llegar al templo.

-Rei, hola.- Saludo.- Buenas tardes señorita.- Se dirigió después a Amy.

Rei le sonrió e inmediatamente presento a Darien y Amy quienes se mostraron encantados de conocerse.

-Un gusto conocerla Mizuno.

-Lo mismo digo Chiba.- Respondió Amy.- Rei, te veo mañana. Tengo que ir a mi clase de alemán y ya te dije en mi casa no.

Una vez que Amy se hubiera retirado, Darien se sentó en las escalinatas del templo, al igual que Rei que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Discutían?- Preguntó Darien.

-No precisamente.- Dijo Rei.- Bueno, algo así. Es que en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Mako-chan y le queremos hacer una fiesta sorpresa, pero Amy no quiere prestar su casa. En casa de Mina no se puede y aquí menos porque es un templo.

Darien se quedó pensativo un momento y sonrió.

-Si gustas puedo prestar mi casa.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Rei emocionada.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?... Digo, es casa de mis padres, pero tenemos un amplio jardín donde solemos hacer fiestas. Te lo digo por si te gustaría que ahí fuera la fiesta de cumpleaños de Makoto.

-¡Muchas gracias Darien!- Exclamó Rei abrazándolo.- Lo comentare con las chicas.

Darien giró su rostro, aspirando la deliciosa fragancia de Rei que estaba muy cerca de él.

-Perdon.- Se separó ella ruborizada.- Es solo que me dio mucha emoción de solo pensar que vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Mako.

-No te preocupes. Rei está bien.

Darien se puso de pie y le tomó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bueno linda. Iré al hospital, hoy tengo práctica. En lo que necesites nunca dudes en pedirme ayuda.

Una vez que Darien se fuera, Rei aun parada en las escalinatas sonrió.

-Darien.- Balbuceó en voz baja.

-Como que es muy grande para ti… ¿No lo crees?

-¡Abuelo!- Exclamó Rei dándose media vuelta y encontrándose con los ojos amables de su abuelo.- Darien… es solo un amigo.

-Si, por ahora.- Respondió el anciano.- No me desagrada pequeña. Solo me gustaría conocerlo mejor.

Rei volteo una vez más hacia donde Darien había estado ante y sonrió para sí misma, hacía mucho que no sentía que el corazón le palpitara con tanta fuerza al ver a un chico.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la habitación de un lujoso hotel, Diamante esperaba caminando de un lado a otro, mientras esperaba ansiosamente a que su alocada novia saliera del baño.

-¡Listo bombón!.- Exclamó la hermosa rubia que puso música electrónica en su celular, vistiendo un hermoso conjunto de ropa comestible: pezones de chocolate en forma de corazón en color rojo y una tanga de dulces.

-¡Te voy a seducir!- Lo miró provocativamente y lo empujo sobre la cama, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Lentamente se acercó a él, rozando su monte de venus contra la erección bajo el pantalón de su novio y le puso los senos cerca de la boca, alejándose después para así incitarlo.

-¡Mi venus!- Exclamó Diamante tomándola de las caderas, mientras ella se movía con gracia.

-¡No tan rápido!- Dijo ella apartándose de él, disfrutando de la excitación reflejada en el rostro de su novio y caminó hacia el tocador, decidida a bailar arriba de él, pero antes de que pudiera subir el segundo pie, sintió que perdía el equilibrio y caía de espaldas, mientras el celular salía de su mano impactándose en la ventana de la habitación, rompiendo los cristales.

-¡Ay no!- Exclamó Diamante, sintiendo que su libido bajaba en picada, y preocupado porque sabía que como consecuencia tendría que pagar el vidrio roto.- Mina… ¿Estas bien?

-¡No!- Chilló la rubia.- Creo que me rompí el tobillo… ¡Ayy!

Rápidamente, gracias a los ruidos de Minako, los empleados del hotel no tardaron en llegar, pensando que quizá Diamante era un novio celoso que había querido lastimar a Minako, un maniaco que estaba queriendo abusar de ella.

-Señorita… ¿Esta bien?- Preguntó uno de los empleados abriendo la puerta, mirando después a Diamante como quien mira a un depravado en potencia.- Degenerado, patán, violador, inmediatamente llamaremos a la policía.

-¡Esperen!- Se quejó Diamante.- Les juro que las cosas no son como parecen.

**Una semana después…**

Andrew, quien vestía pantalón de mezclilla y sacó en color café obscuro que llevaba bajo la camisa negra, pues el invierno que estaba próximo comenzaba a sentirse, entro dentro de la habitación del hospital, seguido de la enfermera que lo guiaba.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó como de costumbre, como lo hacía cada que tenía la oportunidad de ir (algo que hacia religiosamente cada dos semanas), esperanzado a que la hermosa joven de blanca piel y largos cabellos negros algún día despertara.

-Igual.- Respondió la enfermera.

-Gracias.

Una vez que la enfermera se hubiera retirado, Andrew tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado de la camilla, tomando una de las manos pálidas de la joven entre las suyas.

-Aquí estoy mi linda Hotaru.- Habló el en un susurro.- Esperando a que un día despiertes, porque sé que será así… Mi vida sin ti ha sido vacía y aunque los médicos dicen que nunca despertaras… yo nunca pierdo la esperanza de que abras tus ojos.- Andrew hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.- He cometido errores de un año a la fecha… perdóname.- Dijo el pensando en el sexo libre que venía teniendo desde hace un año.- Sé que la soledad en que he vivido desde que estas postrada en esta cama no me justifica.

Andrew sacó una caja de terciopelo negro, en la cual al abrirla, estaba un hermoso anillo con una piedra color amatista, tomando la mano izquierda de Hotaru, en cuyo dedo anular deslizó el anillo.

-Este te lo iba a regalar el día que tuviste el accidente. Era un anillo.- El hizo una pausa.- Es un anillo de promesa, porque cuando despiertes, porque sé que será así. Te pediré que seas mi esposa y desde hoy te prometo que cambiare, volveré a ser el mismo que fui antes.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y de sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Ciertamente Andrew era considerado un mujeriego entre sus conocidos, pero él había sido fiel a Hotaru durante sus dos años de noviazgo, incluso dos años después de que ella estuviera en coma, él se había negado siquiera a tratar a otras mujeres, ni siquiera pensar en sexo con otra que no fuera Hotaru, pero de un año a la fecha, en su búsqueda por aliviar el dolor, había comenzado a tener sexo libre y desenfrenado con más de una, gozando el placer momentáneo que al instante era substituido por el más grande de los remordimientos.

-Te prometo que no volveré a traicionarte.

**N/A: Hola chicas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a cada una de ustedes quienes me han brindado su apoyo: Deshy, Yannin, Patty Ramírez (mi adorada gemela buena), Jovidess y también a todo aquel que lee aun sin dejar su comentario.**

**¿Qué les parece la aparición de Hotaru?... HAhahaa… ¿Qué creían?... ¿Qué la amada de Andrew estaba muerta?... ¡Pues no, está en coma!**

**Antes de irme, el poema que escribe Andrew y deja dentro del libro fue aportación de mi amiga Deshy, gracias Deshy.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	9. Chapter 9 Desprecio

Subo a mi auto después de haberme puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de mangas caídas en color rosa pálido, llevando mi cabello suelto y mis dos pendientes en forma de rosa que tanto significado tienen para mí.

Tengo una cita pendiente justo a las 12:00 del mediodía razón por la cual no he ido el dia de hoy a abrir la pastelería, pero aún falta media hora para que sea la hora de mi cita por lo que llegó a un restaurante, a aquel restaurante de comida donde alguna vez me invitaste a comer, ese que esta frente al parque Dyuban.

Esbozó una media sonrisa, tan solo entrar veo que no hay lugar disponible, salvo la mesa al fondo que se encuentre pegada a la ventana, el mismo lugar donde comimos la primera vez que me invitaste a este lugar cuando siendo una adolescente lloraba por el desprecio que sentía por parte de mi "tía" y de mi querida "prima". Después de que tuviera tu compañía, aunque me advertiste que no te amara, que jamás me amaría, debo decir que contigo me sentí completa.

Tomó asiento y pido la misma hamburguesa de siempre y espero tranquilamente a que la media hora pase, esbozando una sonrisa, pues gusto me da que aunque no estés conmigo siempre tendré algo que una a ti más allá de la vida y más allá de la muerte.

**Desprecio.**

Sentadas en el comedor, Reika y Sonomi se encontraban comiendo mientras conversaban tranquilamente sobre el viaje entre amigas que Reika había hecho días atrás.

-¿Y cuando viene el joven Furuhata?- Preguntó Sonomi.- ¿Sabes hija?... A decir verdad me agradaría si fuera tu novio. Se ve que es un joven decente.

Reika sintió que se atragantaba y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

-En estos días vendrá.- Dijo Reika.- Tu sabes, para conversar un poco y ver cómo ha seguido Makoto. Parece que funcionó que hablara con ella, al menos ya no ha dado muestras de rebeldía. Esa estúpida es solo un estorbo.

-Eso si.- Dijo Sonomi.- Soportar a esa chica es un suplicio.

Reika se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Hubiera sido bueno que a la muerte de tío Hiroki la entregaran mejor en un orfanato.- Se quejó Reika.- No es obligación de los tíos hacerse cargo de los sobrinos y menos si son como la ingrata y mal agradecida de Makoto.

Sonomi dejó los palillos en la mesa y en su rostro hizo un gesto de rabia y frustración.

_14 años atrás…_

_Habían pasado dos días desde que Hiroki y Mika Kino murieran en un accidente aéreo, dejando huérfana a su pequeña primogénita de tan solo tres años, quien ahora estaba a cargo de Midori Kino, la abuela paterna de la pequeña, una mujer que a pesar de sus 65 años, era notorio había sido una mujer hermosa en su juventud, con sus grandes ojos verdes y el cabello antes castaño ahora encanecido._

_Sonomi Kino, quien vestía un vestido negro sujeto por dos delgados tirantes, entró en el despacho donde su madre la esperaba._

_-¿Y bien?- Tomó asiento Sonomi, quien desde que se había casado con Kenji Nishimura, había dejado de ser Sonomi Kino, para en adelante ser llamada Sonomi Nishimura.- ¿Para qué me llamaste madre?_

_Midori Kino miró a su hija a los ojos._

_-Creo que lo sabes.- Dijo Midori._

_Sonomi se levantó molesta del asiento, sabia a donde quería llevar su madre la conversación._

_-En una hora tengo que pasar al parvulario por Reika… ¿Podrias hablar sin rodeos?_

_-Puedes pedirle a Kenji que pase por ella._

_-¡No!- Exclamó Sonomi.- Habla ya, que sabes que no soporto estar en esta casa._

_-Sonomi, sabes que tengo cáncer y pronto moriré._

_Ciertamente a Sonomi le dolía la enfermedad de su madre, la reciente muerte de su hermano. Lo único bueno que tenía era su marido a quien amaba y a su hija Reika. Ambos eran su orgullo, su motivo de felicidad y no permitiría que nadie empañara esa felicidad, ni siquiera lo que sabía que su madre quería pedirle: que se hiciera cargo de su sobrina huérfana._

_-Makoto se quedara sola a mi muerte.- Continuó hablando Midori._

_-Que lamentable por ella.- Dijo Sonomi dándose media vuelta.- Si eso ibas a decir, entonces ya me voy._

_-Prométeme que te harás cargo de ella a mi muerte.- Escuchó la voz de su madre._

_-Sabes que no lo hare.- Dijo Sonomi determinantemente.- Esa niña no es mi obligación._

_-Ella no tiene la culpa de…_

_-¡Dije que no!- Gritó Sonomi.- Tener una niña en casa es suficiente. Si el día de mañana quiero un niño más en mi casa ya los tendré o adoptare pero a esa mocosa no la quiero cerca, bien sabes que no la soporto._

_-Entonces atente a las consecuencias Sonomi._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Sé que no es nuestra obligación, pero no esperaba que fuera a dar tantos problemas.

La puerta de la casa se escuchó abrirse y pronto miraron a Makoto entrar, vistiendo su uniforme de colegiala.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo Makoto, quien se acercó a le mesa, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse su tía le lanzó una mirada que ella interpretó como un "no te sientes".

-Antes de comer.- Dijo Sonomi levantándose de la mesa.- Ve a la cocina a lavar los trastes junto con el plato mio y el de Reika. De alguna manera tienes que ganarte la comida.

Makoto hizo un esfuerzo por contener la humillación que sentía ante el trato de su tía y sin más, tomó los platos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde uno a uno comenzó a lavar los trastes, mientras sentía algunas lágrimas traicioneras amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Nunca había entendido porque su tía si tanto la despreciaba se había hecho cargo de ella tras la muerte de sus padres y posteriormente de su abuela Midori. Entendía que era normal que el cariño de su tía nunca hubiera sido igual para ella que para con Reika (pues una era solo la sobrina, mientras que otra era la hija), pero de ahí a echarle en cara cada bocado de comida, cada prenda de ropa, eso no lo comprendía.

_10 años atrás…_

_Las niñas salían de los salones de clases, disponiéndose a disfrutar de la hora del recreo para jugar con sus nuevas muñecas que supuestamente santa clouse les había llevado por ser niñas buenas. Makoto al escuchar como Minako y Amy mostraban sus hermosas muñecas sintió deprimirse, al ser la única niña que no había recibido algo._

_-¿A ti que te trajo santa clouse?- Preguntó la niña rubia._

_-Nada._

_-¿Nada?- Sorprendida la pequeña peliazul._

_-A mí tampoco me trajo nada.- Dijo Rei.- En el sintoísmo no solemos festejar la navidad, es solo una fechas más, pero en la tarde el abuelo me llevara a la juguetería para que escoja una muñeca bonita._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"Porque nadie me quiere".- Pensó Makoto mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- "Me siento tan sola"

En una semana seria su cumpleaños, el 5to día del mes de diciembre, de ese mes que consigo traía consigo el crudo invierno que como cada año parecía hacerle sentir frio y dolor al corazón de Makoto.

Recordaba como de niña había deseado una fiesta de cumpleaños como las que Sonomi le hacía a Reika, un pastel que dijera "Feliz cumpleaños Mako", regalos envueltos, que le pusieran un vestido hermoso y estar con sus amigas, pero eso nunca había ocurrido y en navidades era lo mismo: muchos regalos para Reika y ninguno para ella.

Escuchó los pasos en la cocina y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y volteó encontrándose con su tía.

-Tía.

-Se me olvidaba decirte que lleve unos abrigos a la tintorería porque el invierno comienza a sentirse.- Dijo Sonomi.- Ve por ellos, después subes a mi cuarto y los cuelgas y cuando vuelvas entonces ya puedes cenar.

Makoto tomó la factura y sin decir nada salió de la casa. Inútil era discutir, además el hambre que tenía al principio, había sido reemplazada por la más profunda tristeza y las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Lo último que deseaba era el pronto regreso a casa, por lo cual fue al parque donde a veces iba a correr y se sentó en uno de los columpios, dejando que las lágrimas salieran, tomándose ese como su momento de soledad.

Andrew iba conduciendo su auto, el hambre hacia mella en el por lo cual quería algo urgentemente de comer. De pronto, al pasar por el parque Dyuban, le parecido ver a Makoto sola en medio del solitario parque, sentada en un columpio. Su sentido de la intuición le hizo suponer que estaría triste, deprimida; pues podría ser esa la razón por la que estuviera ahí, sola, que tal vez sintiera tanta soledad en su alma como lo estaba ella en el parque.

Se estacionó y pensó por un momento en ir a su lado pero… ¿Para qué?... Por un lado sentía que como futuro psicólogo era su deber ayudar a quien lo necesite, además muchas veces el también había sentido esa soledad en su corazón que ni el sexo desenfrenado podía llenar. Mas sin embargo, sabia la atracción que ejercía en ella y no quería que por tratar de ayudarla, terminara perjudicándola en vez de ayudarle. Mas sin embargo, dentro de su ser, reconocía lo mucho que le gustaba Makoto, lo mucho que la deseaba y ese deseo no era bueno, al menos no para ella.

Finalmente, sintiendo que su deseo se interponía a la razón, bajó del auto y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, acercándose de manera silenciosa y al escuchar sus sollozos no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión.

-Mako.

Ella al escuchar la voz de Andrew llamándola se giró y al verlo se limpió las lágrimas.

-Andrew.

El pasó por entre los columpios y se sentó en el pasto, frente a ella.

-Iba pasando en mi auto y te mire aquí.- Dijo el.- ¿Estas bien?

Ella se limitó a asentir.

-Tus ojos mienten.

Makoto levantó su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa que aun así no ocultaba la tristeza de su mirada, recordando que él le había dicho lo mismo cuando ella había negado que le gustaran sus besos.

-A veces me siento sola.

-¿Qué te hace sentir así?

-No lo sé.- Dijo ella.- ¿Sabes?... Me pregunto a veces porque tía Sonomi no me quiere. Siempre me ha echado en cara haberse hecho cargo de mi… ¿Sabes?... En navidad nunca me regala nada y nunca se acuerda de mi cumpleaños… No es tanto el regalo… pero nunca lo recuerda… solo me regaña y siempre me recuerda que soy una recogida.

Andrew la miró llorar y deseó abrazarla, pero sabía que esa acción podría hacer que ella tuviera sentimientos que podrían confundirla.

-Debe ser difícil.- Dijo Andrew. – Pero tienes amigas que te adoran y te tienes a ti misma.

-No puedo hacer que tía Sonomi me quiera, no puedo obligarla.

-Pero ella tampoco tiene derecho a tratarte así.- Dijo Andrew.- Mas sin embargo eres menor de edad… ¿Te gustaría que hablara con ella?- Preguntó Andrew.- No mereces que ella ni nadie te trate de esa manera, no es justo.

-No.- Respondió ella.- Pensara que soy una chismosa. Además tengo que ir a la tintorería por su abrigo y después lavar los trastes. Dice que tengo que ganarme la comida.

Andrew movió la cabeza negativamente, pese a lo mucho que le gustara y el querer alejarse de ella, sabía que necesitaba ayuda, lo sola que se sentía, el dolor que le causaba el desprecio de su familia.

-¿Sabes?... Pensaba ir a comer… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?... Tú escoge el restaurante.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero después te dará hambre.- Dijo el.- Además si te digo una cosa… no me gusta ver lágrimas en tus ojos… prefiero verte sonreír.

Ella levantó su rostro, sorprendida por las palabras de él que le hicieron sentir un delicioso calor abrazador en su cuerpo y sin quererlo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así te vez mucho más linda.

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Makoto salieron del restaurante de comida rápida después de haber comido un par de hamburguesas y papas fritas, logrado que con la charla, Makoto por un momento sonriera y olvidara un poco los malos tratos de su tía Sonomi.

-Así que no habías estado en Tokio.- Dijo Makoto ruborizándose por momentos al recordar el día que en su casa, ella había tratado de seducirlo hiriéndose el muslo.- Debo suponer que fuiste entonces a Nerima a visitar a tus padres… ¿Cierto?

-Así es.- Respondió el sin mencionar a Hotaru, pues eso dolía tanto que nunca la mencionaba.- Digamos que me dio nostalgia. A veces voy dos veces al mes.

-¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

-Sí.

-¡Qué lindo!- Comentó Makoto.- Debe ser hermoso llegar a casa, que papá y mamá te reciban con los brazos abiertos, te digan lo mucho que te echaron de menos y poder conversar de cualquier cosa.

Andrew le abrió la puerta a Makoto y después de que ella subiera, el también subió y encendió el auto, retomando la conversación mientras el auto avanzaba por las calles de Tokio.

-Si es lindo estar en casa.- Dijo el.- ¿Recuerdas a tus padres?

Makoto frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar lo que con el paso del tiempo casi se había borrado de su memoria.

-No, bueno… un poco.- Dijo ella.- Me faltaba poco para cumplir 3 años cuando ellos murieron. Después estuve unos pocos meses con mi difunta abuela.- Makoto serió al recordarla.- Sé que era muy pequeña, pero a pesar de no tener muy nítidos sus recuerdos no olvido lo dulce y cariñosa que era conmigo, sobre todo cuando murieron mis padres, yo tenía miedo, pero la abuelo Midori era buena conmigo, me cantaba canciones de cuna… después falleció y cuando pase a vivir con Tía Sonomi me sentí muy sola… y así me siento hasta el día de hoy.

Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Tengo entendido que tu padre era hermano de tu tía… ¿Cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué hay de la familia de tu difunta madre?.- Preguntó el.- ¿No tienes trato directo con ellos?

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Ni siquiera se de ellos. Cuando le pregunto a Tía Sonomi ella me ha dicho que no sabe nada sobre la familia de mi madre.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

-Mika Hasegawa. Bueno, Hasegawa era su apellido de soltera, porque al casarse paso a ser Mika Kino.

Andrew iba a preguntarle algo más, pero ella lo interrumpió haciéndolo detenerse en la tintorería.

-¡Aquí es!

Tan pronto como ella regresara al auto, cambio de tema, hablando sobre el libro que él le había dejado el día que intimaran más de lo necesario, pero claro, sin mencionar lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Andrew.- Estudia para tus exámenes y léelo poco a poco. Es más, te lo regalo.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó ella emocionada.

-No tengo porque mentirte.- Dijo Andrew estacionándose a las afueras del parque Dyuban, donde casi una hora antes la hubiera encontrado.- Y ahora que tocas el tema del libro, quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas.

Makoto tragó saliva y sintió como si su corazón golpeara desesperado contra su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de salírsele.

-¿Qué cosa quieres preguntar?

-Lo sabes.- Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.- Makoto… ese día que fui a tu casa… tú te heriste a propósito… ¿Cierto?

-No.- Titubeó ella.

-Soy casi psicólogo. Mako, se darme cuenta cuando me mienten.- El hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.- Mako, yo me había propuesto no buscarte, pero hoy que te vi llorando pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda. Te soy honesto y sabes que me gustas, pero no quiero acostarme contigo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó ella impulsivamente, ruborizándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio de su ansiedad.- Entonces no te gusto tanto.

Andrew sonrió y le pasó la mano por la cabeza, despeinándole el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

-Eres muy bonita.- Dijo el.- Pero aunque a mí me gusta mucho el sexo, también hay mujeres con las que no me acostaría: menores de edad, chicas vírgenes que quizá quieran guardar ese momento para que sea con alguien especial ni con mis pacientes… bueno, sé que aún no soy psicólogo y que tú no eres mi paciente, pero se los problemas emocionales que te ha causado la manera en que tu familia te trata y no quiero aprovecharme de la ayuda que te doy para llevarte a la cama.

-¿Estas tan cerrado al amor?- Preguntó ella.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa.

-No me gusta estar en relaciones de noviazgo, por eso me gusta ser honesto cuando una mujer me atrae.

-Debe ser maravilloso amar y ser correspondido.-Dijo Makoto.- Que en los ojos del ser amado veas el amor que siente por ti.

Andrew tomó un mechón suelto del cabello de Mako, enredando su dedo en el cabello castaño.

-Eres una chica un tanto soñadora.- Dijo el.- Y también muy linda, veras que un día encontraras a un hombre que te amé como mereces. Solo no permitas que te lastimen… ¿De acuerdo?

Makoto asintió, deseaba preguntar algo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin verse demasiado atrevida.

-Andrew.

-¿Si?

-Y si yo… y si yo quisiera tener sexo contigo… ¿Tu aceptarías?... Tú has dicho que te gusto.

-No.

-¿Por qué?... Tú has dicho que no quisieras aprovecharte de mí, que soy menor de edad y virgen.- Dijo ella.- Pero y si te dijera que yo quiero tener sexo contigo… que no te haría un drama por ser menor de edad y que me gustaría perder la virginidad con alguien como tu… ¿Así tampoco tendrías sexo conmigo?

Andrew volteó a verla a los ojos y la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Y qué me garantiza que no te enamoraras de mí y terminaras sufriendo?

-El hecho de que seguro con las que te has acostado no se enamoran de ti porque eres sincero y desde el principio dejas claro que no sientes ni sentirás amor.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que su miembro viril reaccionara ante lo que le parecía una propuesta de Makoto a descubrirla, a desnudarla, a poseerla.

-Makoto.- Dijo el.- Por favor no juegue con fuego. Quizá quisieras perder tu virginidad con un hombre que te amé y sea especial.

Makoto rio ante el comentario de Andrew.

-¿Con un patán como Tamahome?.- Dijo ella.- No te amo Andrew… solo fue una suposición… porque tú has dicho que te gusto y eres un hombre que a pesar de desearme me tiene respeto.

Andrew sin poder resistirse la tomó del brazo.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Makoto se sintió apenada ante la pregunta de Andrew.

-¡No!... Solo quería saber tu reacción.- Dijo ella.- Llévame a casa.

-De acuerdo.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Después de salir de clases, Rei esperaba a las afueras del colegio a que Darien llegara, pues la llevaría a su casa para mostrarle el jardín donde muy posiblemente harían la fiesta para el cumpleaños de Makoto.

-Por favor Amy, acompáñame.- Pidió Rei suplicantemente.- Sirve que así tu vez el área del jardín y me dices si te parece.

-Rei, te recuerdo que hoy tengo curso de alemán.

-Lo se Amy, pero será rápido, además tu mamá te ordeno divertirte.

-Rei… Amy.- Saludó Darien al bajar del auto y acercarse a ambas chicas.- ¿Están listas?

-Claro.- Sonrió Rei al verlo frente a ella.

-Vamos entonces.

-¿Amy?- Volteó a verla Rei.

-Tengo que ir a clases. No puedo.- Dijo Amy.- Pero te prometo ayudarte con la decoración.

Minutos después, Rei se encontraba en el amplio jardín de la casa de Darien, el cual como se habían dado cuenta tenia espacio suficiente para una pequeña reunión, lo cual era suficiente, pues tan solo querían que estuviera la cumpleañera, así como naturalmente sus tres amigas, el novio de Minako y naturalmente el anfitrión de la casa.

-Aquí podríamos poner la mesa del pastel.- Dijo Rei emocionada.- Los bocadillos y el plato principal, además de los regalos que le haremos yo y las chicas.- Siguió hablado Rei.- Podríamos adornar con globos de colores … y me gustaría colgar una manta que diga "Feliz cumpleaños Mako-chan"… ¿Qué te parece?

Rei se giró encontrándose con la mirada de Darien al no obtener respuesta.

-Genial.- Dijo Darien.- Sin duda Mako es afortunada por tenerte de amiga. Nunca había visto tanto esmero en una fiesta.

Rei sonrió ante el comentario de Darien.

-Es que yo sé que a ella le hace mucha ilusión.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Sabes?... Ella es huérfana como yo, pero vive con una tía que por alguna razón no la quiere, es como si la despreciara. Ella siempre deseó una fiesta de cumpleaños y quiero que este año se la hagamos porque cuando terminemos la preparatoria en el colegio, cada una de nosotras tomara rumbos distintos. Lo más que he hecho por ella es regalarle algo en navidad desde hace algunos años.

-¿En navidad?- Preguntó Darien.- Creí que me habías dicho que no celebrabas la navidad.

-Yo no la celebro, pero sé que para los católicos tiene mucho significado y en ese colegio católico me acostumbre a escuchar hablar de ello y me daba tristeza escuchar que toda las niñas decían que Santa Clouse les traía regalos y ver a Makoto tan triste…

_10 años atrás…_

_Makoto se encontraba sentada bajo el tronco de un árbol, Rei notó la tristeza en su mirada y se acercó a ella._

_-Mako-chan… ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-Pienso.- Respondió la niña castaña.- Todos los años le escribo una carta a santa clouse y nunca me trae nada.-Dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.- Dice tía Sonomi que solo le trae regalos a Reika porque ella es estudiosa y nunca llora ni da problemas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¿Eso le decía su tía?.- Sorprendido Darien.- Pobre Mako.

-Por eso una vez idee un plan…

_10 años atrás…_

_Rei tomó una de las muñecas de la juguetería, una muy hermosa de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que tenía puesto un vestido en color verde._

_¿Me compras esta abuelito?_

_El anciano se agachó a la altura de su nieta y le acaricio el cabello._

_-Mi pequeña, pero si hace unos días te compre una muy bonita._

_-Abuelito… ¿Te enojarías si le damos un regalo de navidad a Mako-chan?. Tú sabes que para las niñas del colegio la navidad es importante. Ellas creen que santa clouse les trae juguetes, pero yo sé que en realidad sus papás les compran los regalos y les dicen eso, pero la tía de Mako le dice que a ella no le trae nada porque no es niña buena._

_-Y tú quieres que tu amiga tenga un regalo… ¿Cierto?_

_Rei asintió._

_-Pero tampoco quiero que Amaterasu Omikami se enoje conmigo y no poder lograr ser una miko como las que te ayudan en el templo.- Dijo Rei._

_El anciano acarició la frente de su nieta y sonrió._

_-No digas eso mi linda Rei, tu serás una gran Miko y Amaterasu Omikami te bendecirá por ser buena amiga.- Dijo el anciano.- Cierto que nosotros no celebramos navidad pero son las costumbres de los católicos y no tiene nada de malo._

_-¿Y el gran kami de las niñas de la escuela no pensara que queremos ser católicos?_

_-Pequeña, el kami al que le oramos tu y yo es al mismo que le oran tus amigas de la escuela, solo que ellas le oran de otra manera y lo llaman con un nombre distinto, pero siempre es el mismo. Compremos la muñeca para Mako._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Y lo mejor fue que a Mako le gusto el regalo.

_10 años atrás…_

_Rei llegó un poco más temprano que de costumbre al colegio. Miró a Makoto quien siempre era la primera niña en llegar al salón de clases y se acercó a ella, llevando la caja envuelta en papel verde brillante y en el centro un moño rosa con muchos listones._

_-Buenos días Rei-chan._

_-Buenos días Mako-chan.- Sonrió Rei mostrándole el regalo.- Santa Clouse no se olvida de ninguna niña y en la noche te dejo este regalo en mi casa._

_Makoto sonrió llena de felicidad y tomó el regalo, mirando que venía una pequeña tarjeta en la cual venían unas palabras escritas con tinta verde:_

"_Para la pequeña Makoto, la niña más linda de Tokio"_

_-¿Es para mí?- Preguntó emocionada mientras lo habría.- Y es una muñeca linda.- Sonrió Makoto.- A ti que te trajo Rei. Hace poco me habías dicho que santa clouse no les lleva regalos a las niñas sintoístas._

_-No es que no le traiga nada a las niñas sintoístas.- Dijo Rei.- Es que él no me trajo nada porque yo no se lo pedí, el entiende que es parte de mis costumbres. Pero como tu si le pediste regalo él le pidió permiso al abuelo para dejarlo en el templo. Tú sabes, para que Reika no te lo quite._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Darien sonrió cuando Rei terminó de narrar la historia.

-No te burles.- Dijo Rei.- Lo hacía para que Mako no se sintiera triste. Además aunque yo sabía que santa clouse no existe, el abuelo siempre me pidió que respetara las creencias de mis compañeras del colegio.

-No me burlo.- Respondió Darien.- Es solo que me sorprendes; no cabe duda de que eres una chica linda desde la infancia.

-No tanto así.- Dijo Rei sintiéndose ruborizada.- Solo que quiero mucho a mis amigas y me da mucho coraje que la tia de Mako sea tan mala con ella.- Rei tomó una bocanada de aire y se quedó mirando a la pared.- Mako tendrá su fiesta de 17 años porque lo merece o dejo de llamarme Rei. El problema es que no sé cómo le haremos para que la maldita de su tía la deje salir ese día. Es tan ponzoñosa que es capaz de no dejarla salir el dia de su cumpleaños por el puro placer de amargarle el día.

-Si gusta Hino, puedo convencer a Sonomi de que deje salir a Mako ese día.- Escucharon de pronto la voz de Andrew y al voltear lo miraron llegar hasta ellos.- Hola Darien.- Saludó después al dueño de la casa.

-Andrew… viniste por tus videojuegos… ¿Cierto?

-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- No pensé que Hino estuviera aquí.

-¿Y cómo se supone que convencerás a la bruja de Sonomi?... ¿Cómo lo harás Furuhata?- Lanzó Rei las interrogantes.

-Eso déjamelo a mí Hino.- Respondió Andrew.- Le diré que me permita hacerle unos test psicológicos a Mako… o haber que invento, confió en que no se opondrá.

-¿No iras a traer a la bruja de Reika?- Preguntó Rei.

-Claro que no.- Respondió Andrew.- Además supongo que se terminara temprano la fiesta… ¿Cierto?... Después de todo ustedes son menores de edad y tienen que pedirles permiso a sus padres o con quien vivan.

-Cierto.- Dijo Rei.- Quisiera que fuera de 8 a 12 a más tardar.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, hasta las 12:00 de la noche le parecía un horario demasiado tarde para que Makoto estuviera fuera, un horario demasiado diurno para que Sonomi no sospechara nada.

-Deja todo en mis manos.

-Espero tu plan funcione Furuhata.

-0-0-0-

Reika colgó el teléfono entusiasmada tras escuchar que Andrew en un par de minutos iria a cenar a su casa. Dentro de si misma, albergaba la esperanza de que por ella cambiara y algún dia comenzara a mirarla con otros ojos, como algo más que una "amiga con derecho".

-Busca tus mejores ropas Reika hermosa.- Dijo Sonomi.- Tienes que verte como una reina y dejarlo impresionado.

Makoto, quien estaba sentada leyendo el libro que Andrew le había regalado ("El amante") escondido bajo un libro de matemáticas para que Sonomi no se lo viera, interrumpió la lectura para escuchar, diciéndose así misma que Andrew estaba deseoso de sexo de nuevo; sintiendo su ego pisoteado al imaginarse que Andrew si se podía acostar con Reika, pero no con ella.

-¡Vamos Makoto!- La llamó Sonomi.- Prepara unas costillas al curry con salsa de mango que tenemos que recibir al futuro novio de Reika.- Makoto a pesar de escuchar la orden se quedó sentada en el sillón, hasta que su tía insistió con palabras más duras.- ¡Vamos inútil, levántate que no te recogí para que estés adornando la casa!

Makoto, sintiéndose molesta se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido e hizo un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no se le salieran.

-¡No voy a cocinar nada!- Gritó molesta.- ¡Y si tantas ganas tienen de complacer a Andrew entonces cocinen ustedes!

Sonomi se acercó a Makoto y le propinó una sonora bofetada.

-¡Huérfana infeliz, debí dejarte en un orfanato ingrata!.- Makoto llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla donde su tía la hubiera golpeado y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios no hiciste eso entonces?- Le gritó histeria.- ¿Para qué me recogiste si me ibas a despreciar tanto?... ¡Tal parece como si yo representara algo que odias!... ¿Acaso despreciabas a mi padre?

Sonomi ciertamente muchas veces había escuchado a Makoto reclamarle los malos tratos, pero en ese momento parecieron llenarla de ira y las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Te odio maldita carga insoportable, no sabes cuánto te aborrezco!.- Levantó su mano para volver a golpearla, pero antes de que su mano pudiera tocar a Makoto, esta la empujó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer sentada en el piso.

-¡Escúchame bien Sonomi, ni se te ocurra volver a ofenderme!.- Makoto corrió hacia la salida, empujando a Reika en su camino, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Andrew, quien había llegado y estaba de pie en la entrada.

-Mako… ¿Qué te sucede Mako-chan?- Preguntó Andrew con preocupación al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Makoto.

Makoto iba a decir algo, pero sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y se echó a llorar en los brazos de Andrew, quien la estrechó con fuerza, dejando que lloraba en su hombro, acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Qué te sucede pequeña?- Preguntó el con preocupación.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Andrew, está loca nos ha golpeado.- Escucharon amos la voz de Reika que los hizo separarse.

Andrew al ver las lágrimas de Reika se dio cuenta de que eran fingidas, que tan solo estaba forzando llorar para acaparar su atención.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el.

-Mi tía Sonomi…

-¡Cállate maldita recogida!.- Rugió Reika.

-¡Reika por favor!- La miró Andrew con dureza.- Esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas.- Le dijo molesto.- ¿Puedo hablar con tu madre?

-Déjame ver si no está herida. Esta salvaje la empujo.

Makoto iba a alejarse de la casa, deseando ir lejos, pero Andrew la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Entra a tu casa.- Le habló suavemente.- Por favor.

Después de que Andrew entrara, Reika, él y Makoto esperaron sentados en la sala hasta que Sonomi salió.

-Buenas tardes señora Nishimura.- Se puso Andrew de pie.

-Buenas noches señor Furuhata. Que gusto verlo. Supongo que ya se habrá dado cuenta de la situación tan poco cómoda.- Dijo Sonomi mirando a Makoto con rabia contenida.- Makoto de nuevo ocasiona problemas.

-¿Podría hablar con usted a solas?.- Pidió Andrew.

-Desde luego.- Se puso de pie Sonomi.- Pase a mi despacho.

Una vez que Andrew y Sonomi entraran al despacho, Makoto se levantó del sofá, encaminándose a su cuarto.

-¡Maldita recogida salvaje!- Le gritó Reika.- Solo nos haces pasar vergüenzas.

Makoto, sin ánimo de discutir con ella, subió hasta su recamara y al cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en el piso, limpiándose las ultimas lágrimas. Estaba decidida a no soportar más humillaciones: pedirle a su tía que le diera su emancipación a pesar de no ser mayor de edad y buscar la manera de sacar algún ingreso para satisfacer sus necesidades. No quería tener más motivos para que Sonomi la considerara una carga, al menos en lo económico.

-0-0-0-

-Y bien.- Dijo Sonomi.- Supongo que si estamos aquí es porque quiere hablarme de Makoto… ¿Verdad?... Como usted se habrá dado cuenta es una mal agradecida que muerde la mano de quien le da de comer. Quizá hace falta que hable con ella para que usted como psicólogo y buen cristiano le haga ver que está mal.

-Lamento haber llegado en tan mal momento.- Dijo Andrew.- Y sobre lo que me comenta, le diré que en las dos ocasiones que he platicado con su sobrina me he dado cuenta de que es una chica que tiene problemas de autoestima, es una chica que se siente sola y busca el afecto materno de manera inconsciente, busca ser querida y aceptada. Muchas veces lo que personas como Makoto necesitan es solo un poco de comprensión, sentirse queridos y escuchados.- Dijo Andrew.-… ¿Por qué no me dice que hizo ponerse agresiva a su sobrina?

Sonomi sonrió con nerviosismo, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Pues… le pedí que… me ayudara a preparar la cena… y se puso violenta… no le gusta hacer labores domésticas y mucho menos cocinar.

Andrew escuchó atentamente a Sonomi, dándose cuenta por sus gestos y las frases incoherentes que hilaba, de que estaba mintiendo. Tenía poco de conocer a Makoto y si de algo se había dado cuenta era de que una de las pasiones de Makoto era cocinar; pero por supuesto no desmintió a Sonomi y por el contrario fingió creerle, notando como se refería a Makoto con cierta repulsión en su voz.

-Bien señora Sonomi.- Dijo Andrew.- Solo una pregunta.- ¿Qué es para usted su sobrina?

-¿Perdón?... ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Qué sentimientos tiene para con ella?.- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿La quiere?... ¿Por qué decidió hacerse cargo de ella?

Andrew notó un dejo de rabia en la mirada de Sonomi.

-Makoto me provoca estar de malas, es bastante rebelde, grosera, una mal agradecida, pero bueno, cuando quedo huérfana la acogí por ser la hija de mi hermano. Era mi deber.- Dijo con resentimiento.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Andew.- Aunque quizá usted deba pensar si usted está fallando en algo. Quizá necesita un poco de atención y sentirse querida. Tal vez de alguna manera inconsciente usted le ha hecho sentir poco querida. Por las dos veces en que he conversado con ella cuando he venido me he dado cuenta de que es una chica amable, sencilla, buena amiga, que le aprecia a usted y a Reika, pero también la vez que converse con ella por primera vez no me pasó desapercibido que tiene problemas de autoestima, para aceptarse así misma, se menosprecia y no se siente bien consigo misma, además de cierta falta de atención y sentirse querida… ¿No ha pensado que quizá la raíz de su problema de rebeldía sea a raíz de la educación y el trato familiar que se le ha dado?

Sonomi sintió que se ruborizaba y que Andrew la dejaba sin palabras, como si con sus argumentos de alguna manera la hicieran sentirse culpable por el trató que más de una vez le había dado a Makoto, pero esa misma sensación la hizo sentirse molesta consigo misma… ¿Por qué debía sentirse culpable por tratar a Makoto así?... Para ella solo era un carga, un lastre insoportable, una imposición de la cual le habían obligado a hacerse cargo a pesar de que ella no quería… ¿Por qué entonces debía tratarla con mimos cuando tan solo tenerla cerca le daba repulsión?

Mas sin embargo, no iba a dejar que los argumentos de Andrew la desarmaran, no tenía por qué querer a Makoto, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

-Se le ha dado una buena educación en un prestigioso colegio y la atención no le ha faltado.-Dijo Sonomi.- Es ella la que no ha sabido ser agradecida, la he tratado de la misma manera que a Reika.- Mintió Sonomi con un dejo de irritación en su voz.

Andrew notó la irritación en el rostro de aquella mujer, se dio cuenta de que sería difícil que Sonomi aceptara para con otros que el trato que le daba a Makoto era injusto… ¿Pero que podía hacer el?... Si la persona en cuestión no está dispuesta a reconocer sus errores no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… ¿Pero cómo manejar la situación si eso afectaba a una tercera persona como lo era Makoto?... ¿Cómo librarla de esos malos tratos cuando aún era menor de edad y no podía independizarse?

En sus años de carrera que ya casi estaba por finalizar, en el tiempo de prácticas había lidiado con personas más complejas, cuyos problemas eran más complejos como ellas mismas y había sabido ayudarles con su poca experiencia sin que los problemas ajenos le afectaran. Pero con Makoto, con ella era como si sus problemas se los estuviera tomando personales.

"Veo que esta mujer difícilmente aceptara sus errores y no dejara de hacerle la vida miserable a Makoto" Pensó para sí mismo.- "Aunque estoy seguro que dentro de sí misma está sintiendo aunque sea el más mínimo remordimiento".

-Bien.- Dijo Andrew.- Quizá entonces sería bueno que tomaran terapia familiar. No voy a poner en tela de duda sus palabras.- Dijo Andrew siguiéndole el juego.- Usted sabe que los adolescentes en esa etapa pueden ser complejos, están en búsqueda de saber quiénes son y que quieren, buscando su autonomía. Solo le aconsejo que cuando sienta que Makoto la va a hacer explotar conserve la calma, que le hable tranquilamente, de manera amable, es lo más sano para usted pues hacer corajes a la larga puede afectarla no solo emocionalmente a usted sino también físicamente.

Después de poco más de una hora en que Andrew hubiera estado dentro del despacho hablando con Sonomi, ambos salieron, encontrándose con Reika quien aún estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Te quedaras a cenar?.- Preguntó Reika con ansiedad en su voz.

Andrew miró discretamente de un lugar a otro, dándose cuenta de que Makoto no estaba por ningún lado. Se imaginó que muy probablemente estaría en su cuarto y que se sentiría tan mal que no bajaría a cenar.

-Sera mejor otro día.- Dijo Andrew.- Creo que ustedes necesitan estar en familia y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Andrew salió de la casa Nishimura cuando ya había oscurecido. Había acudido ahí para idear alguna manera de que Sonomi Nishimura dejara salir a Makoto el día de su cumpleaños, pero al final no había hecho nada pues durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí había estado con Sonomi dentro del despacho hablando sobre Makoto. Que si Sonomi repudiaba a Makoto, eso era cierto, no le había pasado desapercibido, pero estaba seguro que al menos aunque no lo aceptara, muy en el fondo la mujer había sentido un dejo de remordimiento de conciencia que esperaba fuera suficiente para que al menos si no podía sentir aprecio por Makoto, al menos la tratara de manera respetuosa.

Subió a su auto, echándolo apenas a andar y miró a Makoto sentada en el balcón de su habitación y aun con esa distancia él supo que así como él le miraba, ella le miraba a él. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó al número de teléfono de Makoto, ese que le había regalado su ex novio y que utilizaba para comunicarse a escondidas con sus amigas.

_-Andrew… gracias por venir.- La escuchó decir cuando contestó el teléfono._

_-No me las des Mako.- Respondió el.- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-No muy bien…_

Se quedaron hablando telefónicamente por casi 30 minutos, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que ella al menos se sentía más tranquila tras desahogar su pena, escucharla llorar e incluso lograr sacarse más de una risa.

_-Bueno pequeña Makoto.- Dijo el.- Entra a tu cuarto que hace frio. En unos 20 minutos que llegue a casa me voy a conectar a Internet. Espero encontrarte._

_-Te esperare.- La escuchó decir antes de colgar._

La miró entrar dentro de su cuarto y el encendió el auto, alejándose del lugar, sintiéndose satisfecho por al menos haber hecho sentir mejor a Makoto, por haber dejado que ella desahogara su pena, arrancar aquella hermosa risa que tanto le gustaba.

**Hola mis chicas y chicos (si por acaso hay algún lector por aquí) les agradezco nuevamente que capitulo con capitulo me sigan y espero les haya agradado el capítulo, se que no suelo publicar antes de la semana, pero les prometo que este martes no publicare, ahora cambiare la fecha y las publicaciones seran los dias Viernes, asi que nos vemos con el proximo capitulo e 8 dias.**

**¿Alguien ya va sacando deducciones de porque la Tía Sonoma odia a Makoto?... ¿Qué les parece la charla de Andy y Mako?**

**Bien, saludos a todos y como siempre especialmente a quienes dejan por aquí su huella: Deshy, Patty, Jovidess, Yannin.**

**Sus reviews serán bien recibidos asi como sus quejas y sugerencias, anímense.**

**Y por cierto, el siguiente capítulo será rated M jaja, ya saben a lo que me refiero, habrá lemon, lemon, lemon entre los protagonistas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	10. Chapter 10 Peligrosa Tentación

_Después de comer en el restaurante me quedo sentada un momento, aún tengo tiempo suficiente, al menos 10 minutos más de soledad en el que te dedico parte de mis pensamientos. _

_Una de las meseras llega a retirar los platos y dejarme la cuenta. Se retira y saco algunos billetes de la cartera y entonces escucho aquella canción que una vez escuche en tu auto… ¿Lo recuerdas?... "Despedida"._

_Un día dije que quería un amor así pero con final feliz, sin imaginarme siquiera que un dia iba a vivir la desdicha de perder a mi gran amor y que esa canción fuera la que me describiera… Te lo dije, esa noche, horas antes de que me hicieras tuya y me llenaras de placer._

_Dejo el dinero en la mesa y salgo del lugar, quiero ocultar mi tristeza con sonrisas de falsa felicidad pero salgo sin poder evitar las lágrimas traicioneras resbalando por mis mejillas._

**Peligrosa Tentación.**

**3 de Diciembre.**

Era viernes por la tarde en la majestuosa ciudad de Tokio. El primer viernes del mes de diciembre que traía consigo el crudo frio anunciando el invierno que en poco menos de 20 días llegaría haciéndose sentir aún mucho más frio en la ciudad, trayendo a veces consigo ocasionales nevadas.

Ese dia, como cada viernes, las jovencitas del prestigioso colegio "Private Girls T.A." salían entusiasmadas y con alegría por el fin de semana que apenas comenzaba, preparándose para descansar, salir de fiesta, una salida al cine o entre novios, en fin, manera distintas de como disfrutar. Mas sin embargo, para Makoto, quien caminaba cabizbaja, era como si el inicio de aquel fin de semana representara una tortura. El domingo seria su cumpleaños y seguro seria como cualquier otro en el que en casa se sintiera sola y poco querida. Siempre prefería que sus cumpleaños cayeran en un día entre semana, pues así al menos pasaba parte del día en compañía de sus tres amigas que la llenaban de abrazos y detalles.

_1 año atrás…_

_Makoto bajó del autobús que la dejaba justo frente al colegio donde estudiaba. Hacía más de dos horas y menos de tres que se había puesto de pie para comenzar la rutina antes de irse al colegio: bañarse, vestirse, tomar el desayuno y salir a tomar el camión para acudir a la escuela. Mas sin embargo, ese día a diferencia de los demás tenía algo especial: era frio, era viernes y era su cumpleaños número 16._

_Su tía había pasado por alto su cumpleaños, apenas y a la fuerza le había dado los buenos días y en cuanto ella se sentó en el comedor para tomar el desayuno, tanto su tía como Reika se habían levantado pretextado llevar prisa, como si ella fuera una leprosa de la que hay que estar lejos… ¿Pero porque habría de dolerle?... Ya estaba acostumbrada, desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había sido así, era así y estaba segura que por parte de ellas sería así por siempre._

_Caminó hacia la entrada del colegio y entonces miró una manta blanca, supuso que algunas chicas del último grado haciendo algún trabajo, alguna dedicatoria de algún enamorado para una chica del colegio, pero conforme se acercó miró que la manta adornada con flores dibujadas y muchos colores era dedicada para ella, pues en el centro de esta vio la leyenda:_

"_Feliz cumpleaños Mako-chan"_

_Puso atención en la manta, había fotografías de ella sola, de ella con cada una de sus amigas, de ella con las cuatro en diferentes etapas de su vida._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- Dejaron caer la manta sostenía las tres amigas y se lazaron sobre ella llenándola de abrazos._

_-Te hemos comprado tu pastel de queso con cerezas.- Dijo Rei.- Lo está cuidando la señora de la cafetería._

_-El libro romántico que querías.- Dijo Minako._

_-Y un lindo vestido verde.- Dijo Amy dándole la bolsa de una renombrada tienda de ropa femenina que se distinguía por tener precios un poco elevados pero que tan popular era en las jóvenes._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Mas sin embargo, cuando caída en sábado o en domingo era distinto, se tenía que conformar con estar en la soledad de su casa sintiéndose como si desencajara junto con su tía y Sonomi, en esa que era su casa pero que no sentía como suya.

-Mako.- Escuchó la voz de Mina que la hizo girarse.- ¿Sucede algo?... Te veo decaída.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Chicas, ahora que llegue a casa tía me tendrá preparada la maleta para llevarme a ese maldito encuentro de jóvenes en la iglesia "Santa María". Me quedare ahí todo el fin de semana.- Dijo Makoto.

-Al menos no tendras que verle la cara en tu cumpleaños.- Dijo Rei.

-Lo se.- Dijo Makoto.- De cierta manera es bueno… sé que lo hace como para de alguna manera demostrarme que no le importó y que mi cumpleaños no es una fecha que le interese. Pero… ¿Cómo mandarme a un encuentro?... Por tres días.

-Animo Mako.- Dijo Amy.- Sabes que si por nosotras fuera te festejaríamos como te mereces.

-Lo se chicas. Son las mejores amigas que he tenido.

Makoto miró que el camión que la dejaba cerca de su casa llegó y rápidamente se despidió de sus amigas, abordando aquel camión.

-Esa Sonomi, vieja frígida amargada, piensa que le arruinara el cumpleaños a nuestra Mako.- Soltó una carcajada Minako.- Si supiera que juntas tenemos mejores ideas para hacerle feliz el día a Makoto que las ideas de ella para molestarla.

Rei le dio un codazo a Mina haciéndola callar.

-¿Qué dije ahora amargada?

-Solo no lo digas en voz alta y esperemos que el plan funcione.

-Claro que va a funcionar.- Dijo Amy.- No por algo tenemos quien nos ayude. Además fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió.

-Y nunca me lo hubiera esperado.- Dijo Minako.- Ami Mizuno organizando planes para romper el orden.

-Al menos es mejor que el plan de Furuhata que a final de cuentas no hizo nada.- Dijo Rei, quien sintió que las miradas de Amy y Mina se posaban sobre ella.- ¿Qué me ven?... ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No.- Respondió Amy.- Es solo que… No te cae bien Andrew… ¿Verdad?

-No es que no me agrade.- Dijo ella.- Simplemente que su aura… no es que sea mala persona pero… es confuso. Saben que, tengo que irme aún tengo que terminar el regalo de Mako.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar?- Preguntó MInako con entusiasmo.

-Eso querida.- Dijo Rei.- Es un secreto. No soy tu que casi le dices a Makoto en su cara lo que le vas a regalar.

-¡No le dije que le iba a regalar, solo le dije que adivinara!- Exclamó Mina con voz chillona.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

El reloj en el vestíbulo de la entrada de la casa de la familia Nishimura marcaba las 6:00 de la tarde. Después de salir del colegio tomar el camión a casa, Makoto no había llegado a tiempo, pues el camión había sufrido de alguna falla mecánica y todos los pasajeros tuvieron que esperar 20 minutos más a que saliera el camión; para colmo de males al llegar se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado la llave para entrar a casa y así tuvo que esperar afuera hasta que su tía Sonomi, apenas media hora atrás llegara de su trabajo, regañándola por su descuido y apurándola para que alistara una pequeña maleta con unos cuantos cambios de ropa y lo necesario para el fin de semana que pasaría en uno de los terrenos acondicionados de la iglesia "Santa María" donde Makoto pasaría el fin de semana en un encuentro de mujeres adolescentes.

No había tenido tiempo de comer bocado, en su espera a que Sonomi llegara había ido apenas a una tienda cercana a comprar una bolsa de frituras, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarse el uniforme escolar… ¿Pero que más daba?... Quitarse o no el uniforme no haría menos aburrido el fatídico viernes 3 de diciembre ni mucho menos los próximos días al cual culminaba en su cumpleaños, día en que saldría del dichoso encuentro hasta las 9:00 de la tarde.

-Vámonos que se hace tarde.- Escuchó que Sonomi hablaba tras ella. Había notado que desde el día en que Andrew había ido a casa, una semana atrás, su tía se había mostrado más respetuosa con ella, aunque respetuosa no era en si la palabra correcta, era más bien que evitaba hablarle, dirigirle la palabra, mirarla, toparse con ella en casa.- Apurate.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto con seriedad, sin decir más, aunque en realidad no tenía ganas ni siquiera de discutir.

Después de que hubiera subido al auto de su tía, sentada en el asiento de copiloto, trayecto de 20 minutos hasta llegar a los terrenos acondicionados de la iglesia donde se hacían los encuentros, en el cual habían ido en silencio ininterrumpido, si acaso por miradas discretas como de repulsión que sentía Makoto su tía posaba sobre ella hasta que al fin llegaron a la iglesia "Santa María" donde al fin el silencio se interrumpió.

-El domingo cuando salgas del encuentro tomas un taxi y te vas a casa.- Dijo Sonomi.- Como comprenderás será tarde y no saldré por ti.

-Perfecto.- Respondió Makoto bajándose del auto, donde se quedó parada unos minutos, esperando que su tía le dijera algo antes de entrar en los terrenos de la iglesia, que al menos le diera una mirada.

-¿Qué estas esperando para irte?- Escuchó Makoto que su tía le preguntaba, con ese dejo de odio para con ella en su voz. Fue entonces que se dijo que era mejor el silencio en que se había encontrado su tía en esos días a escuchar la manera tan hostil en que se dirigía a ella.

-Sí. Ya voy.- Respondió.

Makoto abrió la puerta trasera del auto y bajó su pequeña maleta, caminando hacia la entrada de la iglesia con maleta en mano, donde jovencitas de edad similar a la de ella llegaban al lugar con maletas.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro y al girarse miró a Andrew frente a ella, acompañado de Darien y una chica hermosa de cabello corto y rojizo y ojos verdes.

-Andy.- Balbuceó sintiendo que el corazón le latiera desesperado, como si cobrara vida propia, amenazando con salir de su cuerpo.- ¿Qué haces tú… aquí?

-Vine a rescatarte linda damisela.- Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que a ella le hizo sentir un delicioso calor abrasador a pesar del crudo día frio, una sensación de que con escuchar la voz masculina de Andrew la fuera a hacerse derretir a pesar de ser casi invierno.- Supongo que no querrás pasar tu cumpleaños encerrada en este lugar… ¿Verdad?

-Eh.- Balbuceó ella extrañada.

Darien al notar que ninguno de los dos salía de su abstracción se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio y los pensamientos de cada uno que parecían ignorar que el junto con su hermana estaban a las afueras de la iglesia "Santa María".

-Mako… hola linda.- Saludó Darien.- En vista de que Andrew no te explica rápidamente y que tú pareces no comprender nada te explicare. Rei me pidió ayuda para que te liberáramos por ser este fin de semana tu cumpleaños y como sabemos que no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez dejaremos a alguien que cumpla tu rol.- Makoto posó sus ojos sobre la joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes que le sonrió.

-¿Así que ella es por la chica que me hare pasar?

-Ella es hermana de Darien.- Presentó Andrew a la chica.- Naru Chiba. Digamos que ella estará el fin de semana aquí recluida en tu lugar. Digo, si es que tu así lo quieres, si por el contrario deseas estar aquí está bien... Eres tu quien decide.

-Espero que si quieras.- Dijo Naru.- Porque al menos lo que es Andrew ya pago por mi servicio y no quisiera…

-¡Acepto!- Interrumpió Makoto sin pensarlo más.

Makoto rápidamente le entregó a Naru el permiso firmado por Sonomi donde autorizaba que se quedara ahí el fin de semana y esta rápidamente se perdió dentro de las instalaciones de la Iglesia Santa María, donde estaría recluida hasta el domingo.

-¿Crees que esto funcione?.- Preguntó Makoto dirigiéndose a Andrew.

-Supongo que si.- Respondió.- No te pidieron identificación con foto. Naru trae un celular escondido por si acaso las cosas se complican pero si no te sientes segura aun puedes retractarte.

-Pero Naru dijo que tú le pagaste y…

-No te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo Andrew.- Haremos lo que tú quieras, quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras.

-Vámonos de aquí… pero… y… las chicas… ¿Dónde están?

-Ellas en sus respectivas casas… creo.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de Rei?... Supongo que es con ella con quien dormirás… ¿verdad?

Makoto asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento donde estaban respectivamente los autos de Darien y Andrew.

-¿Vienes conmigo?- Preguntó Andrew.

Makoto asintió por toda respuesta y subió al auto de Andrew.

-Te veo en el templo.- Dijo Andrew.- Vete adelantando, pasare al supermercado para comprar algunos refrescos.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado poco más de una hora desde que Makoto se escapara de las instalaciones donde se llevaría a cabo el retiro dejando a Naru en su lugar, quien se había prestado a estar ahí para que nadie notara su ausencia.

Sentía como si desde el mismo momento en que había visto de pie a Andrew frente a ella diciéndole que Naru ocuparía su lugar, una inmensa felicidad hubiera llenado todo su ser, haciéndola sentirse feliz como pocas veces lo sentía, querida como pocas veces lo sentía, aunque sabía que Andrew no la quería, estaba ahí quizá solo por lastima, por ayudarla, en todo caso estaba ahí porque quienes habían planeado todo eran Amy, Rei y Mina, no porque el así lo quisiera.

Se encontraban finalmente frente a una de las tantas cajas registradoras del supermercado y después de que Andrew hubiera pagado por el mandado, llevando tres bolsas en las cuales llevaba refrescos y frituras, Makoto tomó dos bolsas, pero el suavemente se las quito de la mano.

-No son tan pesadas.- Dijo ella.

-Pero eres una mujer.

-Soy fuerte.- Respondió ella.

Andrew sonrió y caminó hacia afuera al mismo ritmo de ella.

-Déjame hacerlo a mi Mako-chan. No permitiré que te lastimes.

-Una bolsa con refrescos no puede lastimarme.

Ambos salieron caminando del supermercado conversando amenamente sobre trivialidades como las "extrañas amistad" que se estaba forjando entre Rei y Darien, los escándalos de Minako, la pulcritud de Amy, sobre Sonomi, sobre Reika; después de que subieron al auto conduciendo rumbo al templo Hikawa siguieron hablando, sobre la Tía de Makoto, sobre libros, sobre ellos.

-¿Así que aquí cerca vives?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-Si.- Respondió el.- Mi departamento está a cinco calles del supermercado. Es buena zona porque cuando no tengo ganas de cocinar me quedan algunos restaurantes cerca y TODAI no me queda tan lejos.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Makoto.

Makoto encendió el estéreo y comenzó a buscar alguna estación de radio local buscando una canción que le agradara.

-No me gusta.- Dijo Makoto.- Esa tampoco… ¡Esta!- Gritó Makoto.- Esta me gusta.

Andrew se detuvo frente al semáforo en rojo y de reojo volteó a ver a Makoto.

-Despedida.- Dijo el.- Me gusta… aunque es una canción muy melancólica.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, escuchando la letra de la canción que hablaba sobre un amor que floreció, un amor de pareja incondicional, el amor perfecto que se ve interrumpido por la muerte de uno de los dos, el dolor de quien vive sufriendo por la pérdida del ser amado, prefiriendo dormir para verle en sueños, con la ilusión de algún día en otra vida volver a estar a su lado.

"_La noche es oscura, no veo la luna, pues esta se oculta en las nubes oscuras,_

_Presagia tormenta en plena ciudad, igual que en mi alma llena de ansiedad_

_No puedo entender y como saber por qué de este frio que me envuelve con brío_

_Siento mi corazón morir de dolor, las gotas de lluvia caen en la penumbra_

_Dejando frescura y una dulce bruma_

_Mis ojos cansados de tanto llorar, se cierran de pronto a la soledad_

_Me niego a creer que en mi lecho no estas, y que aunque te busque no te puedo tener_

_Pues tú ya te has ido de esta vida mortal y en un frio lecho has de reposar_

_No puedo pensar ni siquiera en gritar, que haberte perdido me hace llorar_

_Porque tu amor mío en mi vida no estas, ya más tu conmigo, en esta vida mortal_

_Que cruel mi destino que me hace quedar como un ser frio ante los demás,_

_Pues ahora sonrió en vez de gritar y miro sin brillo hacia los demás_

_Que no han comprendido la gran soledad que albergo en el fondo de mi alma_

_Sin más, porque tu amor mío en mi vida no estas, solo hay vacío tan profundo y_

_Frio, que lastima y hiere mi corazón desvalido, que se siente perdido y no_

_Encuentra el camino, que alimente mi ser, con esperanza y fe, que me lleve a_

_Creer que te volveré a ver."_

-Lo es.- Dijo ella.- Es una canción triste… Por eso me gusta… de hecho me gusta la tragedia… me gusta el romance trágico en novelas, en películas y en canciones… me gustaría vivir un amor así… amor verdadero, ser correspondida… pero preferiría mi historia personal con un lindo final feliz.

Andrew se quedó en silencio, escuchando las palabras de Makoto y la triste melodía, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, recordando su relación con Hotaru que había sido así como lo había dicho Makoto: un amor perfecto e incondicional.

Escuchó de pronto el sonido del claxon de los autos tras suyo y volteó hacia arriba dándose cuenta que el semáforo ya estaba en verde así que comenzó a conducir, retomando la conversación con Makoto.

-Claro, dijo Andrew…todos quisiéramos vivir un amor así con un final feliz.- Dijo el pensando en cómo la vida le había arrebatado a su amada Hotaru dejándola postrada en ese estado de coma del que parecía jamás despertaría.

-¿Tu también?

-¿Yo que?

-Dijiste "todos queremos vivir un amor así".- Dijo Makoto.- Y tú me has dicho que tú no eres de los que se enamoran.

Andrew tan solo escuchar las palabras de Makoto sintió como si ella lo acorralara, él no era de perder el control fácilmente pero a veces era difícil mostrarse estoico cuando recordaba a Hotaru, su querida Hotaru.

-¿Lo dije?- Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sí. Dijiste todos queremos. Diferente hubiera sido si hubieras dicho todos quieren.

-Bueno.- Comenzó a hablar Andrew.- Digamos que… ¡Joder!- Se quejó Andrew al sentir que el carro no avanzaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Creo que se ponchó una llanta.- Dijo el metiéndose en el estacionamiento de una farmacia que abría las 24 horas, alcanzando a estacionarse cuando el carro ya no caminaba más.

Andrew bajó del auto y con irritación comprobó que la llanta trasera del lado del copiloto estaba ponchada.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo.- Dijo Andrew para sus adentros.- ¿Qué hago?...

Miró a Makoto bajar del auto y acomodarse la falda del uniforme, seguro allá estaría Darien en el templo junto con Rei, esperando la llegada de Makoto.

-¿Podrías llamarle a Rei para que le diga que nos retrasaremos un poco?

Makoto asintió y sacó su teléfono celular, pero para su desgracia este se encontraba sin batería y no se sabía de memoria el número de teléfono de ninguna de sus amigas.

-No tengo batería. Perdón.- Se disculpó Makoto.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Andrew más para sí mismo.- En casa tengo una llanta nueva y la herramienta necesaria para cambiarle la llanta el auto, solo es cosa de ir por ella, mi casa está aquí a dos calles.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.- ¿Quieres esperar aquí dentro del auto o vas a venir conmigo?

-Yo.-Susurró Makoto sintiéndose nerviosa la imaginar que estaría en el departamento de el.- Voy contigo… no me quiero quedar sola aquí.

-Sera rápido.- Dijo Andrew sintiéndose tenso al saber que la tendría en su casa, en su casa en la que vivía solo, la tendría a su merced, procuraría salir rápido y no caer en la tentación.- Solo tomare las herramientas y vendremos aquí para reemplazar la llanta.- Dijo como si se lo estuviera asegurando así mismo.- No estaremos mucho tiempo ahí.

Ambos caminaron bajo el cielo nublado que ese día frio estaba lleno de nubes negras que parecían anunciar que una fuerte lluvia caería de un momento a otro, quizá en minutos, quizá en varias horas, pero era augurio de que ocurriría ocasionando que el frio fuera aún más inclemente.

Conforme iban caminando Makoto se cruzó de brazos, sentía el aire helado hacer estremecer sus piernas (pues aun llevaba el uniforme del colegio puesto) además de que el saco que usaba como parte del uniforme a pesar de ser de manga larga para la temporada de otoño-invierno era todo menos abrigador.

Andrew miró de reojo a Makoto, supuso que tendría frio, el aun con la gabardina color café que llevaba sentía el frio quemar su piel.

-¿Tienes frio?- Preguntó el.

Ella volteó encontrándose con los ojos azules de Andrew que le hicieron sentir un delicioso escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-Un poco.

Andrew detuvo la marcha y se quitó la gabardina, parándose detrás de Makoto para ponerle la gabardina por sobre los hombros, y ella tan solo sentir su roce se estremeció.

-Así estarás mejor.

-No era necesario.- Dijo ella al ver que ahora caminaba a su lado llevando solamente puesta una camisa negra de manga corta que se ceñía al perfecto cuerpo masculino.

"Que se sentirá un abrazo de el" Preguntó Makoto aferrándose con sus manos a la tela de la gabardina, pensando que minutos antes bajo las mangas de la chaqueta habían estado los brazos de el.- "Es tan… perfecto".

Makoto seguía caminando, reprimiendo suspiros que no delataran las sensaciones que Andrew despertaba en ella. Le quedaba claro que el sentía atracción por ella, le quedaba claro que aunque ella siempre lo negara el sabia descifrar lo que con su boca no decía pero que su cuerpo se empeñaba siempre en demostrar, como cuando la había tocado, cuando la había besado y que ella había respondido con desbordado placer.

Sabía que él no amaba. Le había dicho que nunca había amado a mujer alguna, que nunca amaría, que no la amaría a ella, que su corazón era libre de los grilletes del amor; muy distinto de ella que desde siempre había soñado con el amor, con el momento en que un hombre la amara con todo su ser tanto como ella lo amaría, corresponderse mutuamente, entregarle su cuerpo y alma por amor. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de tener claro que él no amaba, que era distinto a ella en ese aspecto, ella lo deseaba, le deseaba más de lo que hubiera deseado a Tamahome cuando aún ilusa había creído que Tamahome le amaba tanto como ella le había amado.

"No Mako" Se dijo mentalmente.- "No pienses en eso"

Lo vio detenerse frente a una casa ubicada en un fraccionamiento. No parecía grande, era igual al resto de casas a los alrededores, casas pequeñas que regularmente eran alquiladas por estudiantes universitarios que viven solos o a lo mucho compartidas entre dos personas.

-¿Aquí es?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí.

-¿Vives solo?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí.

Andrew abrió la puerta, invitándola a entrar primero que él, posando sus ojos en las dos piernas femeninas, largas y torneadas, siguiéndolas desde la pantorrilla hasta el lugar donde se perdían gracias a la falda gris que ella portaba, clavando sus ojos en las caderas femeninas, en la cintura estrecha de ella.

-Puedes sentarte.- Dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta, evitando verla.- Iré a buscar la llanta… El baño esta al fondo del pasillo y la cocina está a la derecha por si gustas comer algo.- Dijo él.

Makoto se detuvo quito la gabardina y la dejo en uno de los sofá de la sala. Volteando después hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mirada de Andrew.

-Te tomare la palabra de comer algo si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo Makoto.- Cuando llegue a casa después del colegio no pude entrar a casa porque no traía la llave. Cuando tía Sonomi ni siquiera me dio tiempo de cambiarme de ropa... Solo algo sencillo, un emparedado tal vez.

-Lo que quieras.- Dijo Andrew.- Con confianza… Te agradecería si me preparas uno a mi también… a decir verdad tengo hambre, hoy no tuve ni un solo respiro en la facultad y ni tiempo de comer, estuve en exámenes.

Makoto asintió y él se perdió de su vista al internarse en el pasillo de la casa. Una vez que la hubiera dejado sola, Makoto caminó hacia la cocinar y se recargó en la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina, dejando escapar un suspiro. Dentro de la casa hacia frio, mas sin embargo ella tan solo de saberse a solas con el sentía una deliciosa oleada de calor en su cuerpo. No podía evitar imaginarse que sería estar desnuda en su cama, bajo su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, tocar su perfecto torso desnudo, sentir sus labios, sus manos fuertes tocarlas con ansiedad y desesperación, imaginárselo al borde del placer por ella, gimiendo por ella, con el cuerpo sudoroso por ella, hundiéndose dentro de ella provocándole lo que Mina como experta le había contado sobre su primera vez: un delicioso dolor acompañado de placer.

Tragó saliva al imaginar semejante acto erótico en su mente. Por un momento la idea de seducirlo no le pareció descabellada pues no solo había escuchado como seducir a un hombre por las pláticas de Minako, sino que también había investigado por su cuenta. El clima aun dentro de la casa era frio, estaban ellos dos solos dentro en el silencio sepulcral de esa casa, a sabiendas de que se deseaban el uno al otro, pero reprimiéndose, reprimiéndose al grado de hacer que el deseo lejos de desaparecer aumentara dolorosamente ansioso por liberarse.

Supo que Andrew en cualquier momento saldría de la habitación y por su mente pasaron miles de ideas para seducirlo, estaba bien o mal, no lo sabía, solo sabía que dentro de esa casa y en compañía de Andrew sentía la ardiente necesidad de que algo más pasara, de que la besara fogosamente como el sabia hacerlo, que la tocara, que la hiciera vibrar y sin pensarlo mucho se subió un poco más la falta y caminó hacia el refrigerador; miró que había un bote de crema agria dentro, pasta cocida sin preparar y saco ambas cosas así como algunos vegetales, queso y leche para preparar una pasta deliciosa con los ingredientes que había sacado. En pocos segundos ya había preparado la deliciosa salsa blanca, que al probarla tenía un delicioso sabor cremoso y picante por los ingredientes con que la había mezclado para después agregarla a la pasta.

Comenzó a menear con un cucharon negro la pasta, meneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, no solía ponerse a bailar mientras cocinaba pero algo dentro de sí misma le dictaba que lo hiciera. En su fantasía imaginaba que Andrew llegara en cualquier momento tras de ella, que deslizara sus manos grandes por sobre sus curvas y que le susurrara al oído cuanto la deseaba.

-Eso huele delicioso.- Escuchó la voz de varonil tras ella y se detuvo en seco, girando un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con Andrew que estaba parado tras ella, no demasiado cerca que pudiera tocarla, pero no muy lejos que no pudiera sentir como se imponía su presencia.

-Me tome el atrevimiento de preparar pasta.- Dijo con voz seca y las mejillas sonrosadas, preguntándose si se había dado cuenta de su idea primaria de seducirlo.- Saque algunos ingredientes y… este es el resultado.

-Huele delicioso.- Dijo Andrew.- Comamos un poco y después nos vamos… ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto Andrew mientras tomaba la cacerola donde estaba la pasta.- La pondré sobre la mesa… Dentro del refrigerador tengo una jarra con te de limón… ¿Podrías traerla?

Makoto asintió y una vez que lo vio salir abrió el refrigerador. Miró que en la entrada estaba un galón de leche con sabor chocolate, una botella de refresco de cola y detrás la jarra de té. Sacó el galón y quiso sacar la jarra de te sin tener que mover la botella de refresco pero no supo en que momento perdió el equilibrio que al sacarla se derramó mojando el saco de su uniforme escolar.

-¡Ahh!.- Lanzó un pequeño gritó apenas salido de su garganta, el agua helada sobre su cuerpo le hizo sentir más frio del que ya estaba haciendo.

-Makoto, probé la pasta, sabe deliciosa y…-Ella se dio media vuelta encontrándose con la mirada de Andrew sobre ella.- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Perdón yo…

-Estas mojada.- Dijo el más con un dejo de lujuria en su voz que al hecho de que tuviera la ropa mojada.- Te puedes resfriar… mi habitación esta… deja te llevo para que te pongas una de mis camisas… yo iré por el trapeador para limpiar.

Makoto siguió a Andrew sintiéndose apenada, cruzaron el pasillo donde a un lado había una puerta.

-Este es mi cuarto.- Dijo el.- La puerta de allá al fondo es el baño, y la que está a un lado es el lugar donde está la lavadora y guardo los artículos de limpieza. Toma de mi guardarropa la camisa que gustes y también alguna gabardina. Está haciendo frio para que andes con tan poca ropa.

-Si.- Respondió ella entrando en la habitación.

Una vez que Andrew se fuera, se asomó por la puerta y lo miró llegar al fondo del pasillo donde abrió la puerta del cuarto de artículos de limpieza. Sabía que Andrew irremediablemente tenía que pasar por ahí y no lo pensó mucho, dejó la puerta abierta y se quitó las calcetas y el saco que era parte de su uniforme y lo dejo sobre la cama, deslizándose un tirante del sostén por sobre los hombros, sabía que al pasar la vería y deseaba que la viera, deseaba que la deseara tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Estaba un poco sonrojada por su atrevimiento, pero en ese momento ella se sentía capaz de hacer solo lo que su cuerpo le dictaba y no lo que su moral indicaba. Muchas veces había visto a escondidas, en medio de la noche, películas pornográficas en internet y leído manuales de como seducir a un hombre, en parte por la curiosidad de saber que era el sexo, en parte por según ella conocer las maneras de complacer a un hombre para cuando llegara su momento

Abrió el guardarropa y a un lado un cesto blanco donde estaba la ropa sin lavar y del cesto tomó una camisa verde obscuro de mangas cortas tipo polo y la llevó a su nariz, aspirando el olor a su fragancia, el olor a él tan masculino que tanto le gustaba, abrazando después la camisa contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos, fantaseando que era el a quien abrazaba.

-No sabía que solieras dejar la puerta abierta cuando te vistes pequeña Makoto… ¿Tan distraída eres?.- Escuchó la voz de el tras ella.

Makoto se dio media vuelta y tragó saliva, dejando caer la camisa masculina al piso. Sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían al estar tan solo con la falda y el sostén de encaje que por la humedad hacia que se notaran sus pezones palpitantes.

-No.- Respondió ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en los orbes azules de él que percibió la miraban con deseo, lujuria y pasión.- Fue así que quise dejarla.

Andrew entró en de la habitación y se agachó a los pies de ella con el pretexto de levantar la camisa, recorriendo de abajo hacia arriba las piernas largas y torneada de Makoto, viendo un poco más allá de la falda escolar. Mas sin embargo, diciéndose que aquello no era correcto, que no debía caer en "la tentación Kino" se puso de pie y sin mirarla a los ojos le extendió la mano para entregarle la camisa.

-Aquí está la camisa.

Ella la tomó y le regaló una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Te gustó lo que viste bajo mi falda?... ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos?- Preguntó ella poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios masculinos.

Andrew volteó a verla a los ojos y apartó la mano con que ella lo tocaba, sentía que si seguía así ella terminaría haciéndolo explotar y entonces la tomaría sin reparos y no era eso lo que quería, no era lo correcto, no con ella.

-¿No te parece que es demasiado atrevimiento de tu parte Makoto Kino?

Ella aventó la camisa sobre la cama y llevó el dedo índice a su boca, humedeciéndolo un poco con su lengua para después tocarse el pezón por encima de la tela rosada del sostén.

-A veces es bueno decir lo que sentimos, lo que queremos, lo que deseamos.- Dijo ella.- Tomar lo que la vida nos ofrece.

Andrew posó sus manos en los estrechos hombros de ella, en un impulso que se manifestaba en su cuerpo por tomarla, por saborearla, por hacerla suya y escucharla gemir de placer por él y para el bajo su cuerpo; pero al mismo tiempo la voz de su conciencia le dictaba que la ignorara, que no se dejara llevar por una chiquilla de 16 años, de una chiquilla que pudiera amarlo y que podría a la larga salir lastimada pues él no la amaba y no la amaría nunca, ni a ella ni a otra mujer que no fuera su amada por la que seguiría esperando así se le fuera la vida.

Makoto sintió que la pena se manifestaba en su rostro, pero no quería que la vergüenza o que los prejuicios con que había crecido la detuvieran, solo quería sentir placer y cerró sus ojos como si eso le diera valor de seguir con su juego de seducción que tantas veces había imaginado dormida y despierta desde que había conocido a Andrew, su juego que tantas veces había imaginado donde el gritaba y gemía loco de placer por ella.

-Solo déjate llevar… hazlo… es fácil.- Dijo ella.

Andrew dudo un momento en hacerlo pero la situación se mostraba tentadora. Pasó sus ojos en el rostro de ella, mirando sus ojos cerrados cubiertos de tupidas y espesas pestañas negras, su piel de niña tan suave como los duraznos, sus mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas, sus labios carnosos de un color rosado, el hermoso cabello castaño que aun atado en una coleta lucia hermoso, el olor de su cuerpo a rosas frescas que se filtraba por su nariz y que parecía embriagarle todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

-Me deseas Andrew, no lo niegues… y yo te deseo a ti.

Tan solo escuchar la confesión no pudo soportar más, el deseo le gano a la razón y estrelló sus labios contra los de Makoto, devorándola en un beso ansioso, posesivo, pasional; entreabriéndole los labios con su lengua para saborearla completamente y terminar de embriagarse con el delicioso sabor de su aliento dulce y fresco. Sabía que estaba perdido, que haberla besado había sido tomar un camino del cual no había retorno, pero ya había comenzado, si estaba bien o mal, no lo pensaría más y se dejaría llevar pues si de algo le quedaba claro era de que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella.

La escuchó gemir apenas se hubieran separado unos centímetros y volvió a apoderarse de manera exigente de su boca, paladeándola como un sediento que hubiera encontrado la más fresca agua en medio del desierto y sin más la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en vilo, sintiendo como ella le correspondía enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, moviendo las caderas de manera que su sexo virginal rozara contra su erección que clamaba por estar dentro de ella.

Lentamente caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde sentándola a ella sobre su erección palpitante, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, llevando una de sus manos hacia el cabello de ella, quitándole la liga con que lo sujetaba para dejar que la cascada de cabellos castaños y ondulados cayera por sobre sus hombros. Ella aferrada a los hombros de su amante sentía como con cada beso el ardía de pasión por ella; había valido no ponerse bragas bajo la falda escolar, pues así estaba sintiendo el miembro viril palpitante por ella rozando su intimidad, sintiendo que la quemaba por dentro.

Los labios de ambos se separaron un poco por la falta de aire, haciendo que ambos se reflejaran en la mirada oscurecida del otro.

-Esto no está bien… tu eres menor…

Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Makoto le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras con deseo se aferraba abrazada a la espalda masculina, besándole después el lóbulo de la oreja, mordiéndolo suavemente, arrancándole gemidos de placer:

-Solo bésame.- Le dijo ella en un suave susurró.-Déjate llevar… quiero que me toques, que me beses, quiero sentirte dentro mío y que me hagas estallar de placer. Olvida que soy menor de edad, no me importa que no me ames, yo tampoco te amo y sabes que me deseas tanto como yo te estoy deseando… bésame por favor.

Andrew la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, perderse en sus dos esmeraldas oscurecías, notando en esa mirada a pesar de inexperta el deseo y la pasión manifestarse a pesar de la inexperiencia.

No lo pensó más y de nuevo se apoderó de la boca de ella, mordiéndole los labios como un hambriento, estrechándola fuertemente contra el con uno de sus brazos, mientras la otra mano se aferraba a la nuca de ella intensificando el beso. Makoto sintió que él se inclinaba y en un acto reflejo por sentir que caería ella se aferró a la espalda de su amante, sintiendo aún más el roce de sus cuerpos, aspirando su aroma masculino.

Andrew abandonó los labios de ella, descendiendo en besos hacia su mandíbula, después hacia su cuello que besó suavemente hasta sensibilizarlo, utilizando sus dientes para morderla suavemente, escuchando los gemidos de placer de su amante que lo incitaban a succionar la piel humedecida como si quisiera devorarla.

-¡Si, oh!.- Gemía ella ansiosa de que nunca se detuviera.

Andrew se separó de ella, mirando las manchas rojizas que en la piel blanca de su cuello había dejado, los senos redondeados bajo el sostén rosado que deseó devorar tan solo ver los pezones palpitantes pegarse a la tela. Makoto atrapó los labios masculinos de nuevo en un beso y él se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, recostándola a ella sobre su cuerpo, acariciando con sus dedos la espalda de su amante, arrancándole suspiros de placer al tocar su espina dorsal

Ella sintió que era momento de demostrarle que también ella podía domarlo, que podía hacerlo enloquecer por ella y aprovechando que estaba sobre su cuerpo levantó la camisa de su amante hasta sacársela, maravillada al ver el perfecto cuerpo masculino, las líneas que dividían cada musculo, la tira de vello rubio que se perdía bajo su pantalón y primero tímida con sus dedos acaricio el abdomen masculino, dejando besos húmedos a su paso, subiendo hasta encontrarse con una de las tetillas masculinas que acarició con su lengua, arrancándole gemidos roncos de placer, sintiéndose triunfadora y conocedora de como seducir a un ,hombre.

Andrew, por su parte, estaba gozando al sentir las caricias atrevidas de Makoto, sus toqueteos, dejarla que se sintiera controladora de la situación y una amaestrada seductora, sintió de nuevo los labios de ella descender por su abdomen y entonces al llegar a donde comenzaba el inicio de su pantalón sonrió al verla temerosa, dudando en ir mas alla; Makoto levantó entonces su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de él, no pensaba dejar que la falta de experiencia o los nervios la traicionaran y echar a perder el momento, quería seducirlo y con decisión posó sus manos en la cremallera del pantalón pero entonces sintió como sus manos temblorosas la traicionaban al sentir la erección masculina aun sobre la tela ardiendo por ella.

Andrew aprovechó el momento de nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella, ya la había dejado jugar a ser quien domara la situación pero era momento de ser el quien la contralara, quien la tuviera bajo su cuerpo haciéndola gemir y gritar de placer y entonces sin que ella se lo esperara se sentó sobre la cama, jalándola de nuevo hacia sí. Makoto se vio de nuevo en el pecho de Andrew, sintió la piel arderle cuando las manos grandes de él se posaron en el sujetador de su sostén abriéndolo y de un momento era ella quien estaba de espaldas en la cama, bajo el cuerpo de su amante…

-Así te quería tener.- Susurró el mirándola a los ojos, acomodándose entre sus piernas, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción de los pezones femeninos que rozaban su pecho.- Bajo mi cuerpo.- Le dijo tomándole uno de los pechos entre sus manos, estrujándoselo fuertemente, sintiendo como el pezón se endurecía con su tacto, clavando de nuevo sus dientes en el cuello de su amante, presionando su erección contra el sexo virginal de ella.

Makoto sintió los labios de su amante bajar de su cuello a su clavícula hasta atrapar con su boca uno de sus senos y se mordió los labios para reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la lengua ardiente de él recorriendo su pezón, pellizcándoselo con los dientes mientras con una de sus manos hacia lo mismo con el otro, estrujándolo entre sus dedos. Andrew sintió las uñas femeninas encajarse en su espalda, que lejos de incomodarlo lo excitaron más, no podía negar que le gustara y mordió sus pezones con más fuerza escuchando los gemidos de placer que ella dejaba escapar. Makoto a pesar de que le dolía no podía negar que le gustara y con sus manos hizo presión en la cabeza de su amante incitándolo a seguir así, a no detenerse.

Andrew, sin abandonar los pechos de ella deslizó sus manos por sobre el plano abonen de ella, hasta sentir que sus dedos tocaban la falda escolar; rodeó entonces entre sus brazos a Makoto acariciando su espina dorsal mientras seguía acariciando con la lengua sus pechos, hasta encontrarse con la bragueta del uniforme escolar que fue bajando lentamente metiendo sus manos por sobre la tela apretujándola más allá de la espalda baja.

Makoto al sentir el tacto de su amante se arqueó, sentía sus entrepiernas humedecidas y se frotó contra el en un acto primitivo de querer sentirlo dentro. Andrew levantó entonces su rostro mirando el cuerpo de su amante perlado de sudor, el placer reflejado en ella y sonrió para sí mismo, mirando en ella lo que para el significa la más bella imagen del erotismo que hubiera tenido antes frente a sus ojos. Él le sacó entonces la falda escolar, dejándola solo con unas pequeñas bragas color rosa pálido de encaje y entonces ella gritó de placer cuando sintió los labios de él besando su abdomen, mientras con una de sus manos removía la tela de sus bragas, acariciándole el monte de venus, metiendo después sus dedos uno a uno.

Ella tan solo sentir los dedos de él acariciando la parte de su cuerpo que hasta ahora había estado resguardada se arqueó y comenzó a gritar, entrecerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como el placer la llenaba recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Andrew siguió moviendo sus dedos, estimulando el clítoris de su amante sintiéndola húmeda, lista para él.

Andrew detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo al igual que el de ella clamaba por unirse al suyo y despojó a Makoto de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo lanzándola al piso. Ella lo miró de nuevo hincarse entre sus piernas, sacándose al mismo tiempo el pantalón y los calzoncillos y a pesar de que muchas veces había visto mucho por Internet, tragó saliva al mirar el miembro viril palpitante por ella, duro y fibroso.

-No tengas miedo pequeña.- Se acomoda el sobre el cuerpo de su amante, tocando una de sus mejillas en una suave caricia, frotando su virilidad contra la intimidad de ella.- Siempre puedes parar y decir que no.- Le dijo el suavemente en el oído, mordiéndolo suavemente y ella por toda respuesta enredó sus brazos en la espalda masculina.

-No tengo miedo… yo quiero… quiero que me enseñes.- Susurró ella.- Quiero vibrar bajo tu cuerpo, quiero que me hagas estremecerme de placer y que me enseñes a complacerte… Por favor.

-Tranquila bella Makoto.- Susurró el siguiéndose frotando contra la entrada humedecida de ella, acariciando con sus manos grandes las suaves curvas femeninas.- No seas ansiosa muñequita.- Continuó hablándole entre jadeos, rodeándola entre sus brazos, mientras sus labios besaban el cuello de ella, hasta detenerse en el lóbulo de su oreja, besándola, aspirando el olor de su fragancia.

-¡Termina con esta tortura por favor!- Pidió ella.- ¡Quiero… te quiero dentro mí!- Habló con voz suplicante, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de él, deslizando sus manos más allá de la espalda baja de su amante, haciendo presión suavemente en una ansiosa necesidad por sentirlo unirse a ella.

Andrew, temblando de deseó y ante las suplicas de ella se introdujó en una poderosa envestida dentro de su intimidad, sintiendo como algo se rasgaba dentro, notando en la expresión de sus rasgos el dolor que manifestó con un grito, pero quería que ella disfrutara, que gozara y atrapó los labios de ella en un suave beso mientras sus manos expertas y ansiosas se perdían tocando la piel de su hermosa amante.

La falta de aire en sus pulmones, los gemidos de placer que clamaban por salir de la garganta de ambos los hicieron romper el apasionado beso y sus ojos se encontraron mirándose lacerantes en las pupilas del otro, dándose cuenta del deseo reflejado, la ansiedad, la pasión, el gozo mientras el salía y entraba dentro de la intimidad femenina, envistiéndola con más fuerza, esbozando una sonrisa al ver que el rostro de ella ya no reflejaba más dolor, tan solo placer y deseo.

-¡Mmm… si...no te detengas nunca!- Gemía ella con desinhibición mientras escuchaba entremezclados los roncos gemidos de él. No sabía si era que el frio había cesado, pero dentro de la habitación el invierno parecía haberse alejado haciéndola sentir que su cuerpo ardía, oleadas de calor que recorrían su cuerpo y la deliciosa sensación de sentir el sudor de su propio cuerpo entremezclándose con el de su amante y la piel del duro torso masculino que se rozaba la suya con cada toque, con cada envestida.

-¡Eres perfecta linda damisela!- Susurraba el entre roncos gemidos, deslizando sus manos desde la cintura de ella hasta sus caderas, enredándole las piernas alrededor suyo mientras con cada envestida hacia más y más presión en sus caderas.

Makoto enredó sus brazos bajo la espalda de su amante, moviendo las caderas con cada envestida, atrapando el cuello masculino en un suave mordisco que fue suficiente para que el gruñera ansioso. Ella sonrió de satisfacción al saber que ella también podía darle placer y acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos de su amante susurrándole palabras atrevidas:

-Tu eres perfecto… ¡sigue así, me quemas, me haces arder Andrew!

El la obligó a recostarse de nuevo y deslizó una de las manos que tenía en las piernas hacia su cintura, acariciándole el vientre, su mano no se detiene mucho tiempo y sigue el recorrido hasta atrapar entre sus dedos uno de los pezones que le estrujo entre sus dedos, logrando que ella gritara su nombre con lujuria

-¡Andrew!

-¡Eres tan deliciosa, tan fogosa, me haces arder muñequita!- Le susurró mientras se agachaba a la altura de su cuello besándola con ansiedad, succionándola con fuerza descomunal que ella respondió encajándole las uñas en la espalda baja como queriéndolo unir más a su cuerpo.

Makoto sintió de pronto que oleadas de calor recorrieran su vientre bajo, a pesar de su inexperiencia sabe que la cúspide del orgasmo estaba cerca, un placer dulce y abrasador con cada envestida que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran y una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla. Andrew al notarlo disminuyó el ritmo, preocupado de estarla lastimando, de que al final se hubiera arrepentido…

-¿Te estoy lastimando?

-No.- Respondió ella.- Sigue, no te detengas nunca… por favor.

Andrew atrapó los labios de ella en un beso, con desesperación primitiva, entrando dentro de su boca, recorriéndola, sintiéndose su dueño. Ella respondió al beso con desenfreno, jugando con su lengua, sintiendo una extraña sensación que no podía descifrar que era, algo que iba mucho más allá del sexo y le hacía sentir su corazón latiendo por él.

Andrew empujó con fuerza dentro de ella, apurando sus movimientos y ella al fin sintió como explotaba de placer, los músculos de su vientre tensándose, deliciosas oleadas de calor que la hicieron gritar. El siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió la anticipación de la cúspide de su placer, su cuerpo liberarse al fin de ese deseo que tenía reprimido desde que por primera vez la había visto desnuda y de un momento a otro derramó su semental caliente dentro del cuerpo de su amante, tumbándose sobre el cuerpo de ella, respirando ambos agitadamente. Makoto enredó sus brazos en la espalda masculina, sintiendo como poco a poco se relajaba

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, no supieron cuánto, si fueron segundos o minutos, el salió entonces del cuerpo de ella y se tumbó de lado en la cama rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- Se atrevió Andrew a romper el silencio.

-Si.- Respondió ella.

-¿Te sientes mal?... ¿Estas arrepentida?

Makoto volteó hacia donde se encontraba Andrew, encontrándose con los ojos color zafiro de el que se clavaron en los suyos.

-No.- Respondió ella.- No te preocupes… no estoy arrepentida. Esto era lo que había deseado y tú también lo deseabas.

Andrew tomó un mechón castaño de ella, aspirando el delicioso olor a rosas frescas que emanaba de su cabello y después se acercó, dándole un beso suave en los labios.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos… ¿Verdad?

-El saco de mi uniforme esta mojado.- Dijo ella.- Y mi ropa esta en tu auto.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Metamos entonces tu saco a la secadora, te vuelves a vestir, te presto una gabardina y te llevo a casa de Rei.- Dijo el.- ¿Te gustaría bañarte antes?

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Me gustaría… pero… prepara solo la tina. No deseo que las chicas me vean con el cabello mojado o comenzaran a sacar conjeturas.

-Entonces dame 5 minutos más y me levanto para preparar la tina.- Dijo el atrayéndola hacia si en un abrazo que ella correspondió acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Esto que ha pasado…- Habló ella temerosa.- No se lo dirás a nadie… ¿Verdad?

-No te preocupes, prometo no decírselo a nadie, será nuestro secreto pequeña damisela.-Le susurró suavemente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño de su pequeña amante.

**N/A: Hola chicas y chicos (si es que hay algún lector varón por ahí). Aquí tengo un capítulo más de Peccavi y a petición de Jovidess lo he publicado ahora, además de que es el capítulo que más he disfrutado escribir hasta ahora, ustedes saben por el lemon jaja.**

**Por cierto, la canción despedida es un poema que escribió mi amiga Deshy, que como saben escribe muy lindos poemas pero ella me permitió usarlo para la historia.**

**Bueno… díganme… ¿Qué les pareció el lemon, la escena erótica?... Espero me lo dejen saber en sus reviews.**

**Gracias chicas por leerme: Deshy, Jovidess, Yannin, Patty Ramírez de Chiba y a todos los que aun leyendo no lo hagan saber.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	11. Chapter 11 Nuestro Secreto

_Avanzó en el auto por las calles de Tokio. La luz de semáforo en rojo me hace detenerme y entonces veo el que alguna vez fue tu departamento, el lugar donde los dos le dábamos rienda suelta a la pasión, el lugar donde tu saciabas tus ansias de hacerme tuya, el lugar donde yo me entregue a ti más de una vez por placer y después por amor, el lugar que guardara nuestros secretos para siempre, acallándolos en el silencio de esa cada, en cada habitación, en cada pared eternamente…_

**Nuestro Secreto.**

Andrew guardo las herramientas dentro del auto tras cambiarle la llanta por una nueva. Abrió la puerta del lado de copiloto donde se encontraba Makoto sentada, cubierta con una gabardina en color gris que había tomado del guardarropa de él.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Preguntó ella levantando su rostro.

-No.- Respondió el.- Tenemos que aprovechar que estamos aquí para entrar a la farmacia antes de irnos.- Dijo el mientras Makoto bajaba del auto.- ¿Tienes alguna alergia?

-No.

-¿En qué día de tu periodo menstrual estas?

-Se me ha terminado la menstruación hace dos días.- Dijo ella.- No te preocupes, soy muy regular con mi ciclo y no me hubiera arriesgado a tener sexo estando en plena ovulación.

-Es bueno que hayas tomado los días en cuenta.- Le respondió el.- Pero no podemos fiarnos siempre de ese método… A veces el ciclo se puede irregularizar por estrés, por ejercicio físico, por una dieta estricta, por nervios...

-Lo se.- Lo interrumpió ella.- Pero… déjame ver cuánto dinero tengo.

-Despreocúpate yo te la comprare.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, dentro del templo Hikawa, Darien pasaba una mano cariñosamente por el cabello de Rei, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes Rei.- Dijo Darien.- Cierto que han tardado un poco pero las malas noticias siempre corren rápido.

Rei se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar ansiosa de un lado a otro. Hacía más de dos horas que Darien había llegado al templo, se suponía que Andrew y Makoto irían solo a comprar refrescos y botanas a algún centro comercial y después irían al templo, pero no aparecían y no contestaban sus respectivos teléfonos celulares.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que se viniera contigo?- Le preguntó Rei.

-Ella quiso irse en el auto de Andrew.

Rei tomó nuevamente su teléfono celular y marcó el número de teléfono de Andrew. Había marcado tantas veces diciéndole a Darien que le dictara el número que finalmente había decidido grabarlo en la agenda de su teléfono celular.

-¡No contestan!- Dijo con un dejo de preocupación. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó la voz de Andrew.- ¿Diga?

-¿Dónde se supone que están tú y Mako?

-¿Rei?

-Sí. Soy Rei… ¿Dónde está Mako?

-Está aquí conmigo… ¿Deseas hablar con ella?

Rei no tuvo tiempo de decir sí o no pues de pronto escuchó la voz de Makoto del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Rei?

-¿Dónde están Mako?... ¿Estás bien?... Ya son poco más de dos horas y media desde que salieron de la iglesia tiempo suficiente para que ya estuvieran aquí.

-Tuvimos un percance Rei.- Dijo Makoto.- Andrew tuvo un problema con su auto pero ya vamos para allá, cuando llegue hablamos.

Rei dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa y se dejó caer pesadamente en un cojín frente a la mesita de la habitación donde solían comer y tomar él te ella y su abuelo.

-Tranquilízate Rei… estas así porque no te agrada Andrew…. ¿Verdad?

Rei volteó a ver a Darien, encontrándose con sus ojos azules.

-No te lo puedo negar.

-Cierto que Andrew es un poco… bueno tu sabes libertino.- Dijo Darien.- Pero jamás le haría a Makoto algo que no quisiera… ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar un poco en tu amiga y piensas en ti?

-¿Perdón?

-Si.- Dijo Darien acercándose a ella.- Te vez muy tensa… no es bueno para tu salud que te pongas así.

Rei arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-Lo se… de hecho me duele la cabeza… esto es lo que ocasiona Makoto.

-No, Makoto no.- Dijo Darien.- Tú te lo ocasiones por complicarte la vida Rei Hino.- Le dijo el apartándole las manos de la cabeza y posando el sus manos en las sienes de ella.- ¿Me permites masajearte?

Rei sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas y se limitó a asentir, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras sentía como él se colocaba tras ella y le sobaba las sienes.

-0-0-0-

Makoto le entregó el celular a Andrew y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al auto, llevando ella una botella de agua y un frappucino de vainilla que Andrew le había comprado dentro de la tienda.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Andrew que detuvo su lectura de la caja donde venía la píldora de emergencia.- Aquí dice que pueden manifestarse efectos secundarios como vértigo, mareos, náuseas… Makoto… si te llegas a sentir mal, así sea mínimo por favor házmelo saber.- Continuo hablando el mientras le daba la cartera con la pastilla.- Perdóname… debí haberme controlado… No quería arruinar tu cumpleaños.

Makoto sacó la pastilla y la metió en su boca, pasándosela después con un gran trago de agua a la botella que había comprado Andrew.

-No pasara nada Andrew.- Dijo ella.- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón, es algo que queríamos los dos y en todo caso yo te incite a hacerlo… Además no has arruinado mi cumpleaños.- Continuó ella posando su mano en uno de los brazos de el.- Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido… nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de querer hacer de mi día algo especial… bueno sé que aún faltan dos días pero… soy feliz porque sé que lo pasare con mis amigas que tanto me quieren y a ti también te quiero.- Makoto sintió que Andrew posaba sus ojos sobre ella, mirándola con preocupación cuando ella le había dicho quererlo.- Te tengo aprecio, como el aprecio que se le tiene a un amigo… no te asustes, no me acosté contigo por sentir amor de pareja, pero si debo decir que me gustas, pero amor no es.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa forzada y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella, acariciándole suavemente una de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-No te enamoraras de mí… ¿Verdad?

Ella sintió que la pregunta la dejara sin aliento y se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

-¿No te has arrepentido de lo que hicimos?

-No.- Respondió ella con seguridad en su voz.- No me desagradaría que se repitiera.

-¿Eso quiere decir que… volveremos a tener sexo?

-Si no quieres no.- Dijo ella un tanto irritada.

-Sabes que me gustas.- Dijo Andrew mirándola a los ojos.- Si tú estás de acuerdo podemos seguir con esto, pero tú sabes que yo soy libre, nunca me enamoro y te lo dije… pero tú eres de las chicas que tienen por ideal una relación estable… Si tú quieres que sigamos con esto seguimos y si algún día no quieres seguir o llega el verdadero amor a tu vida… entonces entenderé que no te tendré más.

-Entiendo que jamás me amaras y no me interesa que me ames..- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque cierto sueño con encontrar al amor de mi vida, después de Tamahome sinceramente no quiero saber nada de amor…bueno si, algún día me gustaría tener un hombre que me ame tanto como yo a él, una casa no muy grande, hijos y un lindo jardín con flores… pero por ahora solo quiero vivir el hoy y disfrutar al máximo… y tú me atraes mucho, creo que después de lo que paso hoy entre nosotros eso te queda claro. Y te prometo que no me enamorare de ti.

Andrew acercó su rostro al de ella, mirando los verdes orbes que se entrecerraban y acerco su rostro al de Mako, aspirando el olor de la piel de una de sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella por toda respuesta volteó su rostro encontrándose con los labios de Andrew que rozo suavemente, dándole con eso la respuesta y el la beso suave y pasionalmente, prologando el beso, haciendo que ambos lo disfrutaran hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-¿Le platicas a Darien o a otro amigo sobre las mujeres con las que te acuestas?

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas al escuchar la pregunta de Makoto. No esperaba que le preguntara eso y de cierta manera le molesto un poco la pregunta, pero dentro de sí sabía que tenía sus razones para preguntarlo.

-Digamos que todo mundo se da cuenta de que yo y Reika teníamos algo mas.- Dijo el.- Además tengo que ser honesto contigo. Reika no era la única con la que me acostaba… también lo estaba haciendo con una compañera de la universidad y aunque no lo creas siempre uso condón… Solo el día de hoy contigo me deje llevar y si gustas para que estés más tranquila puedo hacerme unos análisis y…

-Te creo.- Lo interrumpió ella.- No eres mi novio, no tienes por qué explicarme con quien te acuestas ni porque dejaste de hacerlo, por algo quedamos en que esto era sin compromiso, sin amor de por medio.- Makoto hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.- Te quiero pedir un favor.

-Tú dirás.

-Sé que Darien es muy amigo tuyo pero la verdad preferiría que no se entere de lo que ocurrió hoy entre nosotros.- Dijo Makoto.- Ni tampoco que se entere de que tenemos una relación… perdón, relación no es la palabra correcta, más bien dicho encuentros casuales. Tampoco pretendo decirles a las chicas.

-No te preocupes.- Le respondió el.- Sera nuestro secreto.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Dentro de la habitación de Rei, Makoto, Amy y Mina se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesita donde hacia un par de horas habían comido frituras, pastelillos y frappuccinos quedando ahora solo los platos desechables; conversando ahora sobre cosas de chicas: hombres, moda, hombres, las tipas que les caen mal, hombres entre otras trivialidades.

-¡Propongo que ahora hablemos de sexo!- Gritó Minako quien al igual que todas estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes y un short por pijama pero en el caso de ella en color amarillo (cierto que era invierno pero dentro había calefacción).- Chicas… ¿Por qué hacen esa cara?

-Bien Minako. Está bien.- Respondió Rei.

-Entonces va que va.- Grito la rubia.- Seré yo ahora quien haga las preguntas, ustedes tres ya tuvieron su turno de preguntas… Y la pregunta es…

-Mina por favor hazla ya.- Le dijo Amy.

-¿Son virgen?... Y si no lo son… ¿Dónde la perdieron?- Gritó Minako.

Rei y Amy la miraron como a quien ha hecho la pregunta más estúpida y Amy se apresuró a hablar:

-Mina, pero si sabes que la única del equipo que no es virgen eres tú.- Dijo Amy.- En caso mío, Rei y Makoto aun somos vírgenes.

-¡No tienes que responder por ellas!- Gritó Minako.- Además no he dicho… la primera en contestar es… ¡Minakito Aino, la diosa del amor!... Bien chicas… perdí mi virginidad hace precisamente dos meses, para ser exacta pocos días antes de mi cumpleaños 17.- Rió tontamente Minako sin darse cuenta de que Makoto la miraba como escuchando en una boca ajena su propia historia.- Fue dentro de la habitación de un hotel… antes de eso ya habíamos tenido toqueteos, nos habíamos quitado la ropa, hasta le había hecho sexo oral y el a mi.- Continuo Minako poniendo cara de lujuria.- Pero en verdad… ¡Que cosa!... Sentirlo dentro fue fantástico, muy dentro llenándome con su grosor y…

-Demasiada información.- La hizo callar Amy.

Minako le saco la lengua como una niña chiquita y la apunto con el dedo.

-¡Tu Amy Mizuno eres la siguiente!- Exclamó Minako.- ¿Eres virgen?

-Soy virgen.- La miró Amy Mizuno como si le hubieran hecho la pregunta más tonta de toda su vida.- Justo antier me acabas de preguntar lo mismo Minako… ¿Crees que en dos días pudo haber cambiado mi situación?

Minako la rodeo haciéndose la misteriosa.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Minako.- Pudiera ser que te hayas encontrado a un chico muy guapo en estos días y que antes de venir aquí te haya dado tu regalo.

-Pues no linda Minako.

-Diosa del amor para ustedes.- Rió Minako tontamente moviendo su dedo, señalando a Rei y después a Makoto, a Makoto y despues a Rei.

-Y la nominada es… ¡Rei Hino!- Exclamó Minako soltando después lo que ella llamaba su "risa malvada".- ¿Eres virgen?

-Si Minako.- Respondió Rei.- Y no ha salido nadie que me de mi regalo así que se acabaron tus preguntas.

-¡No!- Exclamó Minako.- No han terminado… ¡Me falta la cumpleañera!... ¿Por qué crees que la guarde para lo último?.- Rió Minako acercándose a Makoto, quien al igual que las demás llevaba una pijama (short de algodón y blusa de tirantes) en color rosa pero además de eso llevaba enredada en su cuello una bufanda en color café.- Para comenzar Mako… ¡Quítate esta bufanda que aquí dentro no hace frio!.

Makoto tan solo sentir que Minako intentaba quitarle la bufanda lo impidió poniendo sus manos alrededor de la tela de lana.

-No.- Sonrió Makoto.- Me quiero cuidar de la gripa… es bueno andar abrigada.

-Aquí adentro hay calefacción no seas ridícula.- Dijo Minako.- Pero está bien… si hasta parece que con ella escondieras una buena mordida en tu cuello, te perdonaría si fuera un delicioso chupetón que un chico guapo te hubiera hecho… pero no… mejor ni te pregunto porque sé que me vas a contestar como Rei.- Dijo Minako.- Soy virgen y no me estrenare antes de cumplir mis dulces 17.

-Exactamente Minako.- Rió Makoto.

-¡Pues que tonta!- Exclamó Minako haciendo cara de molestia.- Ese chico, Andrew el universitario esta como quiere… ¡Es un Adonis!... Yo ya lo hubiera seducido para llevármelo a la cama.

La charla de un momento a otro cambio, hablaron mucho durante la noche, largamente, sobre distintas cosas hasta que muy entrada la madrugada, casi a punto de amanecer, alrededor de las 5:00 a.m. de la mañana el sueño comenzó a vencerlas.

Makoto se levantó para ir al baño y ya estando dentro se encerró con seguro, quitándose la bufanda con que cubría su cuello y mirarse al espejo y comprobar que desde el inicio de su cuello hasta el comienzo de su clavícula tenía tres manchas entre rojizas y moradas. Se bajó un poco la blusa, tocando sus dos senos, mezcla de excitación al recordar lo que había pasado entre ella y Andrew y tocándoselos, comprobando con ello que aun después habían quedado más sensibilizados, notando que en ambos tenía la marca de los dientes de su amante y en uno de ellos una marca también entre rojiza y color violeta.

Se recargó la puerta y suspiró, en definitiva deseaba que se repitieran esos encuentros, no solo una sino muchas veces más.

-0-0-0-

Andrew llegó a su departamento y tras abrir la puerta entro no sin antes quitarse los zapatos. Después de haber llevado a Makoto a casa de Rei se había quedado ahí casi una hora más junto con Darien hasta que Mina y Amy habían llegado y las habían dejado solas para que organizaran su "noche de chicas", por lo que después se había ido con Darien a tomarse unas copas a un bar que solían frecuentar donde se encontraban con otros amigos en común.

Habían quedado entre él y Makoto que lo ocurrido entre ellos y lo que ocurriría en adelante sería algo que solo ellos sabrían, algo que sería su secreto, solo del ellos dos; mas sin embargo había notado la extrañeza con que Rei Hino lo miraba, definitivamente Hino era una joven muy perspicaz y en cuando a Darien, durante el trayecto al bar no había dejado de hacerle bromas sobre a lo que lo podía llevar la atracción que sentía por Makoto, a lo cual él se limitaba a responder: "no quiero meterme con una menor de edad".

Tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó dentro, cierto se había tomado algunas copas en el bar pero no al grado de emborracharse; escuchó su estómago gruñir y recordó que después de tener sexo con Makoto no habían probado la pasta, pues entraron a la tina de baño donde de nuevo le dieron rienda suelta a la pasión…

_Flash Back…_

_Andrew, quien se encontraba vestido únicamente con el pantalón que se había puesto después de salir de la cama, llevando el torso desnudo, después de haber preparado la tina de baño con agua tibia, aromatizantes y espuma, se puso de pie para salir del baño e ir por Makoto a la habitación, pero al dar media vuelta se sorprendió al verla de pie ahí, totalmente desnuda._

_-Mako.- Susurró con voz entrecortada al ver a su amante de pie, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosados, los ojos verdes que lo miraban con deseo y los labios que estaban hinchados a causa de sus besos. Siguió la visión más abajo, pasando desde su cuello hasta sus senos donde miró algunas manchas entre rojizas y color violeta que sin duda él le había hecho dejándole así su marca.- Ya está lista el agua pequeña.- La tomó de la mano, acercándola hacia él._

_Ella apartó las manos y las posó en la bragueta del pantalón de él, bajándole la cremallera lentamente, mientras sus ojos lo miraban atrevidamente y el, no hizo más que dejarse llevar, lanzando un gruñido de su garganta al sentir la mano suave y tibia que apretaba suavemente su virilidad._

_El término de quitarse el pantalón y sin darle tiempo de hacer más, la levantó en vilo, recargándola contra la puerta del baño y sin más entró en el sexo de ella, hundiéndose profundamente, mientras ella gritaba de puro placer tomándolo por los hombros._

_Andrew la vio arquearse hacia atrás, sus senos moviéndose rápidamente, casi al ritmo de cada envestida y así con las marcas de sus dientes en ellos le parecieron más deliciosos a su vista y atrapó uno de ellos en su boca pellizcando de nuevo la piel blanca hasta detenerse en el pezón rosado que succionó como si la vida se le acabara._

_Una vez que ambos llegaran a la cúspide del clímax la dejó de pie y posándose tras ella, rodeándola con sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura la guió hacia la tina donde el uno al otro se enjabonaron mutuamente._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Tan solo recordar lo vivido con Makoto, sintió la excitación manifestarse en su cuerpo. Estaba seguro que de tenerla ahí no dudaría en hacerla suya una y otra vez. Nunca había estado con una mujer virgen, no le apetecía desflorar a alguien que no amaba (e incluso con Hotaru con quien más que sexo había hecho el amor, internamente le había agradado saber que no era el primero); mas sin embargo, había disfrutado tener a Makoto bajo su cuerpo, sudando por él, gimiendo por él, retorciéndose de placer e incluso ver reflejado en sus ojos la mezcla de inexperiencia, atrevimiento e inocencia le había provocado sentirse extraño, distinto.

Escuchó su estómago gruñir a causa del hombre y caminó hacia la mesa, donde miró el refractario donde estaba la pasta. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco en un plato y tras calentarlo en el microondas, con un vaso de refresco a un lado se sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer, disfrutando de cada bocado.

"Hacía tiempo que no probaba una pasta tan deliciosa. Definitivamente tiene un don especial para la cocina" Pensó para sí mismo mientras al recordarla cocinar esbozaba una sonrisa.

Una vez que hubiera terminado de comer y tras lavar los trastes se dirigió a su cama, mirando en ella las sabanas revueltas… ¿Quién diría que esa cama la estrenaría con Makoto?... Hacía apenas tres días había tenido sexo con Nabiki en el futon que antes tuviera y hacia dos días la nueva cama que había encargado le había llegado de la mueblería y no la había usado con nadie, tan solo con Makoto.

Se acercó al escritorio negro que estaba recargado a la ventana de su habitación y abriendo uno de los cajones sacó algunas hojas, lápiz de grafito y algunos lápices de colores comenzando a dibujar en una de las hojas. Un bostezo salió de su garganta, los ojos ya le pesaban, pero no se detendría, no hasta terminar lo que había comenzado.

-0-0-0-

**4 de diciembre…**

Dentro del cuarto de Rei, ella en compañía de Minako, Amy y Mina se encontraban arreglándose para salir. Eran ya las 9:00 de la noche, afuera hacia frio y en el cielo la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor iluminando la ciudad de Tokio.

Después de que semanas antes la idea hubiera sido hacer una fiesta en casa de Darien al final tanto Rei como Amy y Mina habían decidido mejor hacer reservación en un restaurante-bar de comida italiana en una de las salas privadas del restaurante, así no tendrían que limpiar al siguiente día, no tendrían que cocinar y tendrían un área del restaurante donde solo estarían la cumpleañera, y las personas más allegadas a ellas.

Las cuatro ya estaban prácticamente listas, tan solo dándose los últimos retoque en el cabello o en sus ropas: Amy estaba ataviada con un pantalón negro ceñido a su cuerpo, suéter largo ceñido a su cuerpo con hombros descubiertos en color azul y botas negras; Minako vestía un hermoso vestido rojo de lana, mallas negras y botas del mismo tono; Rei llevaba un vestido de mangas negras y cuello redondo en color negro de la parte de arriba y inferior de color gris ampliándose al inicio de las caderas, adornando su indumentaria con un con collar que tenía por dije una estrella roja y zapatillas a juego; Makoto vestía un vestido de lana ceñido a su cuerpo en color negro que le llegaba a medio cuerpo, de mangas largas pero dejando sus hombros al descubierto, enredada en su cuello una bufanda en color rosa que cubriera las marcas que Andrew le había hecho el dia anterior y en sus pies un par de elegantes zapatillas en color negro.

-¿No invitaste a Diamante?.- Le preguntó Amy a Minako.

-Ni me lo digas.- Habló la rubia con voz chillona.- Desde el día en que paso el incidente en el hotel esta medio extraño conmigo… no sé qué le pasa… le mande un mensaje de texto para decirle… pero creo que aún sigue molesto porque por mi culpa lo llevaron detenido.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- Le dijo Rei.- No fue para menos… 6 horas encerrado y acusado por violación no es cualquier cosa.

-Ya ni me lo digas.- Dijo Minako.- Yo quería tener mi noche de pasión, jamás había usado ropa comestible ni había bailado en el tubo, lo iba a seducir. Lo extraño tanto.

Minako se dejó caer en el futon con mirada triste y Rei se sentó a un lado, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Él te quiere tontita, no te pongas así, pero no es para menos.- Dijo Rei.- Eres muy escandalosa y bueno… entiende que para ningún padre es fácil enterarse de que su niña ya no es virgen.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Minako poniéndose de pie.- Papá se quiso morir pero a pesar de que Diamante este enojado esta noche es el cumpleaños de mi querida amiga Mako.-Dijo acercándose a la cumpleañera.- ¡Y la vamos a pasar genial, yo quiero ligar en ese bar si!

-¡Ay Mina, de verdad que no cambias!- Dijo Amy.

Makoto hasta entonces había estado en silencio, contemplando su imagen en el espejo, sus cabellos castaños y ondulados que llevaba sueltos, adornados a un lado por una rosa de tela en colora rosado. No estaba muy conforme con llevar puesta una bufanda, había querido ponerse un collar y lucir sus hombros con aquel vestido, pero Andrew había dejado marcas en ella que no se borraban en un día.

Sintió de pronto que Mina tocaba su cuello y se sobresaltó al escucharla gritar "Bu" cerca de su oído.

-¡Mina!... ¿Qué te sucede?

-A mi nada.- Dijo Minako mirándola con malicia.- ¿Sabes?... Como que desde ayer te vez rara, yo diría que cambiada, ese vestido es hermoso pero… ¿Por qué adornarlo con una bufanda?... Cierto que es bonita pero sería sexy que le mostraras a Andrew tus hombros al descubierto, la curva de tu cuello para que te diera una rica mordida.

Makoto al escucharla se sonrojó y llevó sus manos a la bufanda, como para tratar de que nadie se la quitara.

-No, en verdad así me gusta.

Minako iba a decir algo, pero entonces el celular de Makoto se escuchó timbrar y al ver en la pantalla que era Andrew enseguida lo contesto.

-¿Andy?... Si claro, vamos para allá.

Una vez que hubiera finalizado la llamada, las cuatro chicas salieron de la habitación. Tal cual habían quedado, Andrew y Darien había llegado en sus respectivos autos a la hora pactada, vistiendo Darien vaqueros de mezclilla, camisa negra y saco en color verde; Andrew por su parte vesti tambien vaqueros de mezclilla, camsa en color café y chaqueta en color beige.

Ambos jóvenes saludaron a las cuatro chicas, Darien prestando mayor atención a Rei llenándola de elogios.

-Te vez muy linda.

-Gracias.- Respondió Rei sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Andrew clavó sus ojos en Makoto, acercándose a ella después de saludar a las otras tres chicas. La recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza, mirado sus suaves curvas que se marcaban por encima del vestido, después clavó sus ojos en los labios rosados, aun hinchados a causa de sus besos la noche anterior y al encontrarse con los orbes verdes esmeraldas notó que ella no lo miraba más como antes, desde el día anterior en que habían tenido sexo había algo especial en sus ojos, en su manera de mirarlo, una manera cómplice y traviesa que solo ellos dos podían entender.

-Hermosa es poco para lo que estoy viendo.- Le susurró deslizándole una de sus manos por el brazo y ella al escucharlo y sentir su mano fuerte tocando su brazo sintió sus mejillas calientes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose el uno al otro, queriéndose decir todo y nada con palabras que no salían de su boca, hasta que Minako los interrumpió.

-¡Es hora de irnos!- Gritó Minako.- Amy y Rei, ustedes se van en el auto de Darien.- Dijo Minako dando órdenes.- Mako y yo nos vamos en el auto de Andy.- Dijo la rubia clavando sus ojos después en Andrew.- ¿Si te puedo llamar Andy verdad?

Andrew se limitó a asentir, en verdad esa mujer era escandalosa, no le desagradaba, pero hubiera preferido que se fuera en el auto de Darien; desde el dia anterior en cuanto se había apartado de Makoto había deseado besarla, tocarla, hundirse en su cuerpo, aspirar la fragancia de su cuerpo y Minako, esa mujer parecía interponerse en lo que hubiera querido hacerle a Makoto en ese momento.

-0-0-0-

**Cuatro horas después…**

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que habían llegado al restaurante-bar "Ligozzis Pasta and beer", al llegar se les había servido el paquete especial que habían ordenado el cual traía diversos platillos de la cocina italiana: Pizzas con distintos ingredientes, pastas, ciavattas, variedad de quesos, acompañando la comida con bebidas distintas.

A dos horas de haber llegado, Diamante había llegado a la fiesta reconciliándose al fin con Minako, quien tan solo verlo le saltó al cuello; Rei había estado conversando con Darien, Amy había sido invitada a la pista por un desconocido muy atractivo a bailar; y por su parte, Makoto se encontraba mejor que nunca, sentía que ese era el mejor fin de semana próximo a su cumpleaños que hubiera pasado en su vida, a las 12:00 de la media noche los abrazos de felicitación no se habían hecho esperar, las fotografías acompañadas de sus amigas más querida, incluidos ahora sus nuevos amigos, Darien, Diamante y por supuesto Andrew, por quien sentía ya un cariño especial.

Había recibido también un par de regalos de sus tres queridas amigas: un álbum de pasta dura en color verde con estampados florales por parte de Rei, el cual estaba decorado con fotografías de las cuatro juntas desde que se hubieran conocido y fotos de ella misma, desde que eran pequeñas hasta la época actual; una minifalda de lana en color café obscuro que le regaló Minako y una tarta de queso con cerezas que Amy había comprado y que por supuesto entre todos los invitados ya se habían terminado.

Sus tres amigas se encontraban entonces en la pista, incluida Rei con Darien quien siempre decía odiar bailar, solo ella y Andrew habían decidido quedarse en la intimidad de la sala privada alejada de los demás, conversando de todo y a la vez de nada, sobre sus vidas, sobre su gusto en común por los libros, sobre la noche, sobre lo que para ella significaba ese primer cumpleaños celebrado.

-En verdad gracias.- Repitió ella.- No tengo como agradecértelo, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

-No me des las gracias.- Le dijo Andrew.- Lo mereces… además tus amigas lo planearon, yo solo ayude a que no te quedaras en ese retiro espiritual.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que él fue el primero en romperlo:

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

Makoto supuso que él se refería más que nada a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y sonrió:

-Bien… feliz… maravillada… soy muy feliz.

Andrew se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.

-Te quiero mostrar algo… ¿Vamos afuera?

Makoto asintió y cuidándose de que sus amigas no la vieran salió del restaurante con Andrew, hasta que ambos llegaron al automóvil de el que se encontraba alejado en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Makoto abrazándose así misma, pues afuera el clima era tan frio que sentía que le quemaba hasta los huesos.

Andrew sonrió y se quitó su chaqueta, poniéndola por sobre los hombros de ella.

-Parece que estas acostumbrada a no abrigarte.

Makoto le regaló una sonrisa y le agradeció el gesto que se había tomado. Lo miró abrir la puerta del auto y agacharse para sacar un cuadro con enmarcado dorado y sorprendida vio que bajo el vidrio había un dibujo de ella en el cual aparecía con su uniforme de colegiala sentada en un columpio que colgaba de un árbol en un hermoso jardín japonés lleno de árboles de cerezos de sakura, rosales, bambús, plantas de hoja perenne y hermosos estanques rodeados de piedrecillas.

-Este es mi regalo para ti.- Dijo Andrew.- Sé que prometí no volver a dibujarte… No es la gran cosa pero…

El no pudo terminar de hablar pues Makoto lo sorprendió echándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Es un regalo precioso!- Exclamó ella.- Lo más lindo que me han dado Andrew… es justo este tipo de regalos los que más valoro los que se hicieron pensando en la persona a regalarle y no solamente comprando lo primero que se encontraron a su paso.

Andrew metió el cuadro en el asiento delantero del auto y después de cerrarla recargó a Makoto contra la puerta, las miradas verde esmeralda y azul zafiro se encontraron con la del otro, el posó sus manos en la cintura de ella deslizándolas hacia las caderas y ella se pegó a su cuerpo, frotándose contra él.

-Te deseo.- Susurró él y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar atrapó sus labios en un beso ardiente y pasional, devorándola con desesperación mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto, deseando de nuevo estar dentro de ella, ansioso por sentirse dentro de su cuerpo.

Makoto respondió a sus besos y tan solo escuchar que la puerta se abría dejo que Andrew la guiara dentro del auto, donde al entrar se besaron con más desenfreno, devorándose el uno al otro sentados en el asiento trasero.

Ella con manos ansiosas le desabotonó la camisa y tanto el saco de el como la camisa pasaron a tapar las ventas de las puertas traseras el auto. El la tumbó de espaldas en el asiento sacándole el vestido como un ansioso y se acomodó entre sus piernas una vez que el también se hubiera desecho de la ropa, el espacio era reducido, no el lugar más cómodo para tener sexo, pero el ser tan reducido y el saber que sus amigos podrían notar su ausencia era algo que hacia correr la adrenalina por el cuerpo de ambos.

El la llenó de besos y caricias, mordiéndola en las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo, otras veces acariciándola suavemente con sus manos grandes o con su lengua húmeda y ella correspondió más desinhibida que la noche anterior tocando el cuerpo de su amante.

Pronto sus cuerpos a punto de explotar se unieron el uno al otro, jadeando, gimiendo, sintiendo que dentro del auto ardían el uno para el otro, solo él y ella, olvidándose de todo y todos hasta que sintieron estallar de placer alcanzando de nuevo la cúspide del orgasmo.

Minutos después el estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en una de las puertas del auto y las piernas estiradas, teniendo a ella sentada sobre su erección frente a frente, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el cabello, aspirando el olor de su fragancia.

-¿Ya no tienes frio pequeña?

-No.- Respondió ella.- Gracias, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

-Felices 17.- Dijo el.- ¿Vamos adentro?... Han pasado 40 minutos, más del tiempo que teníamos estimado y podrían notar nuestra ausencia.

-Sí. Además la noche aún no termina.

-¿Qué harás mañana?

-Supongo que levantarme tarde.- Respondió ella.- Ya son las 2 de la madrugada y aun la noche es larga… Supongo que dormir hasta medio día y estar en casa de Rei con las chicas antes de que el fin de semana acabe.

-Pasare por ti entonces alrededor de las 7 de la tarde y te llevare a la iglesia donde está llevándose a cabo el encuentro, no valla ser que a Sonomi se le ocurra ir por ti.- Dijo Andrew.- En caso de que tengas que irte en taxi como ella te dijo yo te llevare a tu casa… ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Ella se apartó de él, sintiendo el semen que se derramaba en sus piernas y ambos se empezaron a vestir dentro del automóvil, ella mirándose en un espejo para retocar su maquillaje corrido y sin más ambos bajaron del auto, regresando dentro del restaurante.

-0-0-0-

**5 de diciembre…**

El día había iniciado sin mayor contratiempo, Amy, Minako, Rei y Makoto se habían despertado alrededor de las 2 de la tarde en la habitación de Rei donde las cuatro durmieron. Durante el día las cuatro habían parecido zoombies, hablando sobre el día anterior, sobre el cansancio, sobre la cruda realidad que regresaría el próximo día en que asistirían a clases mientras una y otra vez tomaban café con pastelillos y galletas que el abuelo había comprado.

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, Makoto había estado ya lista, vistiendo unos vaqueros de mezclilla ceñidos a su cuerpo y suéter color turquesa, esperando hasta que Andrew paso por ella para llevarla al su hogar. Todo había transcurrido en el encuentro sin mayores problemas, nadie había puesto en duda que Naru fuera Makoto y al ver que Sonomi no llegaba por ella Andrew finalmente decidió llevarla a casa, no sin antes invitarla a cenar a un restaurante de comida china.

-Damisela finalmente a salvo.- Dijo Andrew estacionándose a una calle de donde vivía Makoto.- ¿Estas segura de que aquí quieres que te deje?

-Si.- Respondió ella.- Gracias por todo.

-¿Te conectaras?

-Eso depende de si Reika conecta el modem.

-Bien.- Dijo Andrew.- En caso de que no te conectes te hablare al celular para que estés pendiente… solo para asegurarme de que estas bien… ¿De acuerdo?

Makoto asintió y se acercó a Andrew, dándole un beso en los labios y después cargando su pequeño equipaje con el cual su tía la había dejado en las instalaciones donde se había llevado a cabo el encuentro religioso caminó hasta llegar al casa, volteando de vez en cuando hasta donde estaba el auto de Andrew, a quien no dejo ver hasta después de entrar en casa.

Una vez entrando en casa al cruzar el vestíbulo y ver a su tía Sonomi y Reika tomando el té en la pequeña mesilla y notar los ojos de ambas que se fijaban en ella con aquella mirada hostil sintió que habiendo vuelto a casa hubiera vuelto al infierno, despertando de aquel hermoso sueño de fin de semana que había vivido.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo por cortesía, aunque sabía que no necesariamente le responderían el saludo.

-¿Vas a cenar?- Preguntó Sonomi.

Makoto se quedó extrañada de que su tía le preguntara si iba a cenar cuando obviamente la mesa ya estaba puesta; mas sin embargo no tenía hambre pues Andrew la había llevado a cenar a un restaurante de comida china.

-Gracias.- Respondió.- Pero no tengo hambre.- Se quedó en silencio un momento, sintiendo como su tía la recorría con la mirada.- Estoy cansada, iré a dormir.

-Claro, mañana tienes clases.- Le respondió Sonomi.- Retírate entonces.

Makoto subió las escaleras cargándose al hombro la pequeña maleta donde llevaba su ropa. Como cada 5 de diciembre ni su tía ni Reika le habían dicho un "feliz cumpleaños", no le habían dado un regalo, un abrazo; la habían tratado y mirado con la misma frialdad de siempre, pero ese día a diferencia de años anteriores no le importaba, nada iba a empañar la felicidad en su corazón. Había pasado el mejor fin de semana de su vida, celebrando por tres días su cumpleaños, había estado con sus queridas amigas a las cuales quería como a unas hermanas, había celebrado y recibido de ellas no solo regalos y festejos sino también su cariño y lo mejor de todo: había estado Andrew.

Makoto entró a su recamara y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta.

-Andrew.- Habló en un susurro.

Andrew… ¿Qué significaba Andrew para ella?... Ni siquiera estaba segura. Sabía que lo deseaba, no sabía desde cuento pero él se había metido en su vida sin siquiera darse cuenta, con el trató le había parecido un hombre interesante hasta que descubrió el deseo nacer en ella, pero dos días atrás en que había estado entre sus brazos, vibrando bajo su cuerpo… entonces lo había mirado distinto.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Sonomi Nishimura se encontraba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro. Eran ya casi las 12:00 a.m. de la madrugada y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Volteó a ver el reloj, faltaban poco menos de 10 minutos para que acabara el 5 de diciembre.

"5 de diciembre" Pensó para sí misma.

Una fecha que significaba para ella todo y a la vez nada. Fecha en que su sobrina había visto por primera vez la luz 17 años en una noche de frio invierno como esa.

¿Una fecha digna de celebrarse?... No para ella, no desde el punto de Sonomi Kino quien veía ese día de cada año como un día abominable, más que como un día digno de celebración. Un día en el que sentía aborrecer más aun a su sobrina y en que sentía rabia por tener que hacerse cargo de ella sin siquiera haberlo pedido, teniendo que soportarla cada uno de los días de su vida.

¿Qué si era justo ignorar a Makoto en su cumpleaños, tratarla como a un lastre y no tomarlo en cuenta?... Quizá no fuera justo para Makoto, pero tampoco era justo que ella, Sonomi Nishimura hubiera sido obligada a hacerse cargo de alguien que de ella solo tenía su odio y su desprecio, a alguien que no podía tenerle siquiera un mínimo de aprecio, mucho menos respeto.

Subió las escaleras, tenía que dormir pues al siguiente día tenía que estar temprano en la oficina pero antes de llegar se detuvo afuera del cuarto de su sobrina y sin más siguió su camino.

_17 años atrás…_

_Dentro del quirófano de un hospital, Sonomi Nishimura quien se encontraba acostada en una camilla, con el pelo recogido en un gorro azul y el rostro sudoroso gritaba y pujaba por el dolor cada que el médico que estaba frente a ella se lo pedia, mientras algunos otros monitoreaban sus signos vitales y una enfermera le secaba el sudor de la frente._

_-¡Vamos señora Nishimura, puje, un poco más… ya viene!_

_Sonomi impulsada por el dolor pujo una vez más gritando de dolor:_

_-¡Sáquenla ya por favor, no la quiero dentro!_

_Unos minutos después la agonía para Sonomi Nishimura terminó pues el llanto de un bebe se escuchó dentro del quirófano, y se dejó caer rendida en la camilla._

"_Al fin la agonía ha terminado" Pensó para sí misma._

_-Es una niña preciosa.- Escuchó la voz de una de las enfermeras entremezclándose con el llanto del bebe que le pareció insoportable. _

_-Mire señora, es una niña preciosa.- Miró a la enfermera acercarse con la bebe con la intención de ponerla sobre su pecho pero ella con una mirada de rabia levantó uno de sus brazos dando así a entender que no quería contacto alguno con la bebe._

_-¡Llévese y calle a esa mocosa, la parí con dolor y odio a esa perra malparida así que llévesela lejos!_

_El personal médico desconcertado por la actitud de Sonomi Nishimura salió del quirófano, dejando a Sonomi quien derramó unas lágrimas de rabia y odio, sintiendo que al fin descansaba, que al fin aquel ser que ella consideraba repugnante y que llevo con odio en su vientre durante 9 meses al fin estaba fuera de su cuerpo, dejando de atormentarla._

**N/A: Hola mis estimadas lectoras y lectores (por si acaso hay algún hombre leyendo después no venga con reclamos). Bien, aquí paso a dejarles un capítulo más de "Peccavi" cada día con mucho más peccavi hahaha.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de transición?... Porque bueno, si este es un capítulo de transición, o al menos así lo veo yo, pues algo que estábamos esperando en la trama era que Andrew y Mako sucumbieran ante la tentación de sus deseos… pero y ahora que han sucumbido… ¿Qué les espera?... hahaha, eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Saludos como siempre a mis lectoras apreciadas que con su review me hacen saber que esto les está gustando: Deshy (mi querida amiga, como siempre gracias por tu apoyo, tus bellos poemas y tus reviews), Patty Ramírez (mi adorada geme, sabes que me encantan tus suposiciones y tus ganas de linchar a Andy, aunque yo la neta le traigo ganas de otra cosa hahaa), Viento Aguamarina (espero leer que me dices tú de este capi amiga, como vez el Darien la lleva lento pero ahí va), Juanita (gracias por tu review nena, no sabes que agradecida estoy contigo), Jovidess (amiga gracias por tus buenas recomendaciones que más de una vez me inspiran).**

**Saludos también a todos los que pasan por aquí y los invito a que dejen un review, queja o sugerencia, siempre son bien recibidas de mi parte.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	12. Chapter 12 Extraño sentimiento

_Entró en mi habitación y abro uno de los cajones donde empolvado guardo algunos recibos de pago, documentos de la universidad y entonces encuentro el cuadro dentro del cual yace el dibujo que tu habías hecho por mi cumpleaños número 17._

_Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo… ¿Recuerdas lo celosa que me ponía de cualquier mujer?... No sé si siempre lo supiste o fingías no saberlo… ¿Pero sabes?... Me dolía y clavabas una daga profunda en mi corazón con tu indiferencia, mas sin embargo con tu cariño que yo creía y sigo creyendo que era amor me dabas felicidad efímera._

_¿En verdad nunca me amaste?... ¿O será solo que te era difícil aceptarlo?... Tal vez quizá sea que a mi es a la que le cuesta aun aceptarlo que nunca me amaste aunque con tus ojos de cielo a veces sintiera que decías lo contrario._

**Extraño Sentimiento.**

Había pasado ya casi una semanas desde el fin de semana en que Makoto hubiera celebrado por primera vez en su vida un cumpleaños, la primera vez que se sentía una mujer plena, completa y feliz, la primera vez y que sin temores tontos de una adolescente había estado con un hombre, disfrutando de placer que solo un hombre, que solo Andrew podía darle.

Después de ese fin de semana las cosas habían transcurrido con aparente normalidad: la rutina de la vida escolar, las charlas y buenos momentos con sus amigas, los tratos hostiles por parte de su tía a los que ya estaba acostumbrada pero que a los que ahora parecía ser inmune y su afición por la cocina y la lectura que cada día hacía con más amor.

Mas sin embargo, algo había cambiado: dentro de si se sentía una mujer libre plena y sin tapujos, sin telarañas mentales. Había dado inicio a su vida sexual con Andrew. Muchas veces se había prometido así misma no ser tocada hasta encontrar a un hombre que la amara y que ella amara; nunca había podido concebir la idea de tener sexo sin que este conllevara consigo el sentimiento del amor pleno; mas sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a Andrew, no se arrepentía no, porque había gozado bajo su cuerpo, la había hecho vibrar con cada beso y con cada caricia, la había hecho sentirse mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y así habían vuelto a tener sexo los dos días siguientes y ya el resto de los días se habían limitado a tocarse. No es que no se desearan, tanto el como ella sentían su cuerpo arder el uno por el otro y ella lo sabía, lo notaba en sus ojos azules que se oscurecían cada vez que el recorría con lujuria su cuerpo; mas sin embargo ella se encontraba en el periodo de ovulación y no podían darse el lujo de arriesgarse a quedar embarazada.

-¿Tu qué opinas Makoto?.- Escuchó la voz de Amy que la sacó de su ensoñamiento.- ¿Cuál película se te antoja más?... ¿"L'amant" o "Koizara"?

-L'amant.- Respondió Makoto.

-Mamá ha llegado.- Dijo Minako.- Iremos juntas a un spa… Entonces… ustedes me avisan si mañana vemos películas en casa de Amy… ¿Verdad?

-Claro Mina.- Respondió Amy.- Ya sabes que mamá nunca se molesta si llevo visitas.

Al poco tiempo de que Minako se retirara, la madre de Amy paso por ella también al colegio, quedándose al último Rei y Makoto que como siempre esperaban el transporte público para regresar a sus casas.

-Mako… ¿Sucede algo?

Makoto miró extrañada a su amiga por la pregunta, tenía días que notaba como Rei la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Qué habría de suceder?

-Te vez distinta.- Dijo Rei.- Desde el día de tu cumpleaños… ¿Por qué no nos lo dices?... ¿No puedes confiar en mi como antes?

Makoto se quedó callada al escuchar las preguntas de Rei. No es que la quisiera menos, que el cariño por ella hubiera disminuido, la consideraba una muy buena y quería amiga por no decir su mejor amiga pero no quería hablar con nadie sobre lo que compartía con Andrew, algo que consideraba solo de ellos dos.

El camión en el que Rei se tenía que retirar llegó y con ello el fin de las preguntas.

-Amiga, solo por favor… no hagas cosas que a la larga te puedan hacer salir lastimada.- Dijo Rei.- Sé que eres una chica inteligente y que no harías algo que a la larga te lastime… y por favor, recuerda que vivir en una burbuja no es sano porque cuando te caes de la burbuja el golpe duele.

Makoto vio a Rei subir al camión y la miró asomarse por la ventana, agitando su mano en señal de despedida hasta que la perdió de vista. Miró el camión en el que solía regresar a casa pero no lo tomó, en los últimos dos días no había visto a Andrew, pues este se había excusado diciendo que después de clases tenia prácticas en el hospital psiquiátrico; mas sin embargo, ese día jueves lo vería un momento y ya después el la llevaría a casa. Tampoco se podía dar el lujo de pasar tanto tiempo con él a solas o corría el riesgo de que su tía sospechara y descubriera todo.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en una banca a esperar a Andrew, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro y escucho tras ella la voz de el:

-Hola Mako-chan.

Ella al escucharlo se giró y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando lo miró frente suyo. Más atractivo a sus ojos de lo que ya le parecía antes, perdiéndose en sus ojos que ella llamaba "color cielo", mirando boquiabierta aquella sonrisa retorcida en su rostro viril que tanto le gustaba y le hacía recordar los encuentros pasionales que hace poco había tenido con él, su manera de tocarla, los gemidos de ronco placer que salían de su garganta cada que ella estaba bajo su cuerpo.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó ella.- Hola…

-¿Nos vamos?

Makoto asintió y ambos subieron al auto, perdiéndose entre las calles de Tokio mientras conversaban hasta que Andrew detuvo el automóvil a las afueras de una clínica, dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó ella.- No veo ningún restaurante y me dijiste que íbamos a ir a comer.

-Si vamos a ir a comer.- Dijo el.- Pero te aparte una cita con una ginecóloga.- El miró la cara de desconcierto de Makoto y continuo hablando.- Una vez que una mujer comienza su vida sexual tiene que visitar al ginecólogo al menos cada año. Además si vamos a estar teniendo sexo tenemos que cuidarnos ya que los accidentes del condón están a la orden del día… pero mira, si te molesta puedo cancelarla y cuidarme solo con condón.

-No me agrada mucho el condón.- Dijo ella recordando que los últimos días que había tenido sexo él había usado condón.- No se siente lo mismo... tu estas sano, yo estoy sana, prefiero tomar pastillas o lo que sea… además un condón siempre puede romperse.

Los dos bajaron del auto, adentrándose a la clínica donde la cita ya estaba concertada desde días atrás para que Makoto tuviera su consulta. Tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos de haber llegado cuando ella fue llamada a pasar con la ginecóloga y el espero sentado afuera mientras ojeaba algunas revistas médicas que se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba dentro de una cafetería, sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas separada de las del resto con un biombo, revisando sus mails mientras esperaba que alguna de las meseras del lugar la atendieran.

Nunca solía desatender sus obligaciones en el templo como la miko que era, siempre solía limpiar el templo, atender a los visitantes, explicarle a los turistas sobre las creencias sintoístas, orarle al gran Kami, ayudar al resto de chicas aprendices de Miko en el templo para llegar hasta donde habían llegado; pero ese día en especial había decidido tomarse un descanso, y el abuelo jamás se lo reprochaba, pues era el mismo quien siempre solía decirle que podía tomarse el día libre cuando quisiera por lo cual ese día con computadora portátil en mano había ido a una cafetería cercana para revisar sus mails, tomarse su cappuccino de vainilla con canela (su favorito) y disfrutar de la soledad en ese lugar.

Para muchos Rei Hino podía parecer una chica rara, muchas veces ya se lo habían dicho, pues cuando tenía ganas de ir a tomar un café, de ir de comprar o simplemente ir al cine, no era de las que esperaban que alguien tuviera que acompañarlas obligatoriamente para ir, pues era de las personas que incluso podía ir sola y disfrutar para sí misma de la soledad.

Miró que un nuevo mensaje llegaba a su correo electrónico y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, no era un mensaje cualquiera, era un mensaje de la agencia de niños desaparecidos 17 años atrás en la que se había inscrito con la esperanza de encontrar a su familia. Rápidamente abrió el mail y comenzó a leer, al parecer era alguien que quería contactarse con ella.

Sintió el su corazón palpitando con fuerza, no solía ser una persona nerviosa, pero en ese momento un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban y sudaban. Dio click en el correó y con una mezcla de alegría y nervios leyó el mensaje, teniendo la esperanza de saber una pista sobre su familia, que quizá tras ese correo se escondiera su madre o al menos un miembro de su familia:

"_Señorita Rei Hino:_

"_Hace algunas semanas encontré esta página accidentalmente mientras buscaba información sobre mujeres que han tenido que pasar por la tragedia de saber desaparecido a un hijo y sobre personas que desconocen sus orígenes al no vivir con su familia biológica._

_La historia de su vida que usted narra, la verdad me ha conmovido mucho pues imagino debe ser difícil no saber de dónde se proviene, pues siempre sabemos a dónde vamos pero nos gusta saber que hay detrás de nuestro pasado y quien ha estado detrás de él. _

_Mas imagino también cuan duro debe ser para una madre tener que desprenderse de su criatura o en el peor de los casos verla desaparecer. _

_Me gustaría si usted lo desea me agregara y por este mensaje privado le envió mi dirección de correo electrónico por si gusta agregarme y así charlamos en algún momento. En caso de que no desee lo entenderé y deseo de igual manera que en algún momento encuentre a su familia._

_Atte:_

_Setsuna M."_

Rei releyó una y otra vez el mensaje, no supo cuántas veces pero dentro de su corazón después de muchos años sentía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en su corazón, como si presintiera que pronto esa parte de su vida que parecía la última pieza para completar el puzle al fin estuviera a punto de aparecer.

No supo en que momento, ni como, pero cuando menos se lo imagino unas lágrimas de felicidad habían caído por sus mejillas, sintiendo el corazón latirle y golpearle fuertemente el pecho.

-¿A qué se debe que una señorita linda se encuentre tan sola?

Rei se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz que ya conocía y rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, sintiéndose apenada, ella no era una mujer de llorar fácilmente, estuviera triste o feliz, pero aquella carta le había hecho derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Darien… hola.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella asintió y él tomó asiento, sin apartar su mirada de la hermosa joven de cabello ébano y piel blanca.

-¿Estas bien?... ¿Puedo saber que te hacia llorar?

Rei esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es…- Tartamudeó por un momento.- Me ha llegado un mensaje de la página donde estoy subscrita… tu sabes la de bebes desaparecidos.

-¿Supiste algo de tu familia?- Preguntó el entusiasmado.

-No lo sé.- Dijo ella.- Quizá si… pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que encontrare esa luz al final de las tinieblas… Siempre he querido saber si tengo hermanos, hermanas, si tengo padre, si tengo mamá… ¿Cómo serán?

Darien sin siquiera pensarlo tomó una de las manos de ella, entrelazándola con la de el.

-Seguro tu madre debe ser una mujer hermosa.- Dijo Darien.- Tu eres la prueba de ello.

Rei iba a decir algo pero entonces una de las meseras del restaurante se acercó a la mesa.

-Buenas tardes. Aquí tienen el menú, en un momento vendré para…

-Cappuccino de vainilla con canela por favor.- Dijo ella.-

-A mí me gustaría un cappuccino de Moka.- Pidió Darien.

Una vez que la mesera se retirara, Rei retomó la palabra.

-No sabía que venias por aquí.

-De hecho nunca había venido.- Dijo Darien.- Pero supe que aquí estabas tú.

Rei arqueó una de sus cejas y el continuo hablando:

-Pase al templo a saludarte y tu abuelo me dijo que estabas aquí. Claro no sin antes amenazarme con no hacerte sufrir.- Rió el.- ¿Sueles venir aquí tu sola?

-A veces lo hago cuando quiero estar sola.- Dijo Rei.- Si es invierno vengo y pido un cappuccino y si es verano me siento afuera y pido un frappuccino. Me gusta venir a hacer tarea cuando tengo, o quisa simplemente me vengo con mi computadora portátil mientras escucho la música instrumental que aquí ponen. A veces también vengo con las chicas… o incluso a veces Kabul viene por mí.

Tan solo escuchar aquel nombre, Darien se sintió extrañamente incomodado y no sabía porque.

-¿Kabul?... ¿Quién es Kabul?

Rei iba a contestar su respuesta pero la mesera llegó con los cappucinos haciendo que ella se olvidara de la conversación.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de un lujoso restaurante de comida francesa, Reika quien vestía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo en color verde se encontraba acompañada de dos amigas conversando de trivialidades después de pasar largas horas de compras en un centro comercial.

-Y cambiando de tema.- Dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos color miel sentada frente a Reika.- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Andrew?... Ya hace algunos días que no pasa por ti al campus… ¿Ya se cansó de rogarte?

Reika le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto. Su amiga Hinako acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga. Hacía ya poco más de tres semanas que no tenía sexo con Andrew, parecía como si el de pronto hubiera perdido el interés por ella. La última vez que lo había visto había sido hace dos semanas, cuando él iba a ir a cenar, pero al final él había terminado encerrado en el despacho de su madre hablando sobre Makoto y de ahí a la fecha no lo había vuelto a ver.

Le había llamado más de una vez y no le había contestado, había ido a su casa y no le había abierto la puerta. No se podía explicar cómo era posible que de un tiempo a la fecha Andrew hubiera dejado de desearla.

Para nadie era secreto que ella y Andrew tenían una relación sexual más que amistosa, pero Reika siempre pregonaba que era el quien estaba loco por ella, que era el quien solía buscarla, llamarla (lo cual al principio así había sido); pero también solía hablar demás diciendo cosas como que la llenaba de regalos, que la llevaba a comer a restaurantes caros, que él no se cansaba de pedirle que fueran algo más que "amigos sexuales", agregando a la mentira que era ella la cual no había querido formalizar.

-El día de ayer me llamó por teléfono.- Mintió, era ella la que cada día le llamaba sin obtener respuesta.- Mas tarde fue a buscarme a mi casa.- Siguió mintiendo.- Pero le dije a mamá que le mintiera y le dijera que no estaba. La verdad es que a veces no tengo ganas de verlo… Es demasiado molesto, demasiado cursi y romántico para mi gusto, siempre me llena de rosas y…

Reika no terminó de hablar pues entonces tras ella escuchó una risa burlona que le parecía haber escuchado antes.

-Hola Reika-chan.

Reika volteó encontrándose con Nabiki, quien llevaba su largo cabello negro atado en una trenza de lado, vistiendo suéter en color morado, vaqueros de mezclilla y pequeños botines color negro.

-¿No me saludas?- Continuó hablando la mujer.

-Nabiki.- Esbozó una sonrisa forzada Reika.

Hubiera deseado echársele encima a Nabiki y arremeterla a golpes, odiaba que Andrew se sintiera atraído por ella y que la metiera en su cama, odiaba sentirse desplazada y más que nada odiaba el cinismo y sarcasmo con que Nabiki siempre hablaba.

-Hola Nabiki.- Respondió de mala gana. Temía que la hubiera escuchado hablar sobre Andrew y que la desmintiera.

-Así que hablando de Andy.- Dijo Nabiki.- Si que esta todo un galán y esta loquito por ti. Deberías apurarte a darle el sí, traes sufriendo a mi amigo.

Nabiki se alejó del lugar y Reika se sentó tratando de aparentar ante sus amigas que todo estaba como si nada, más sin embargo, ni para Hinako ni Kakyuu pasaron desapercibidas las palabras de Nabiki.

-¿Quién es ella Reika?.- Preguntó Kakyuu.

-Una amiga de Andrew

-0-0-0-

**Cuatro horas después…**

Makoto se encontraba desnuda y con el cabello alborotado debajo de las sábanas blancas de la amplia cama de Andrew, esperando a que el volviera después de que al escuchar sonar el timbre de la puerta él se hubiera levantado para recibir la comida a domicilio que habían pedido: pizza con extra queso, alitas con bbq y refresco de cola.

Después de haber salido de la cita ginecológica, ella y Andrew habían comprado las pastillas anticonceptivas que la doctora le había recetado, habían ido a una cafetería a tomar café y comer pastelillos y después dentro del auto la temperatura había subido para ellos y al final habían terminado en la casa de él, en su cama.

Makoto sentía que le daban escalofríos tan solo de recordar como al llegar el la había casi devorado en un beso, como las manos fuertes de él la habían acariciado con ansiedad, la manera en que le había arrancado la ropa, la ansiedad primitiva con que le había abierto las piernas y se había hundido dentro de ella, susurrándole cuanto la deseaba, lo hermosa que le parecía.

-Ya llegó la comida.- Dijo el entrando con la caja de pizza y una bolsa de plástico de color blanco con el emblema del restaurante donde venían dos vasos grandes de refresco de cola y la caja de alitas.

-Eso es bueno.- Respondió Makoto jugueteando con un mechón castaño de su cabello, mientras clavaba sus ojos en Andrew, quien llevaba solo un pantalón negro dejando su torso al descubierto.- Ya tengo hambre… mucha hambre.

Andrew pusó la caja de pizza y de alitas sobre la cama y le entregó un vaso de refresco a Makoto, sentándose a su lado.

-Yo tambien… creo que despues de todo lo necesitamos.

Andrew se sentó a un lado de Makoto, y juntos comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida, mientras conversaban de trivialidades, hasta que Makoto hizo hincapié en una tarea escolar de física que tanto trabajo le daba.

-Es que no es solo eso.- Dijo Makoto.- Tengo demasiados deberes escolares… no creo que alcance a terminarlas ahora en la noche.

Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Te conectaras hoy?

-Si.

-Mira, cuando te lleve a tu casa regresare y me conectare.- Dijo el.- Tu comienzas a hacer tu tarea de filosofía y las que tengas por hacer y mientras yo te voy haciendo la tarea de física… y en caso de que Reika te desconecte el modem te la mando a tu mail para que la imprimas mañana en el colegio.

Makoto volteo a verlo y arqueó una de sus cejas.

-¿En verdad harías eso por mí?

-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- Por cierto, creo que ya debería llevarte a tu casa, en media hora tu tía sale de trabajar.

Makoto miro a Andrew ponerse de pie y tomar una camisa en color azul para vestirse, dudando entre preguntarle o no algo que tenía días rondando en su mente.

-Andrew.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu no trabajas?... Es decir… de donde obtienes ingresos para vivir.

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de Makoto.

-Estoy becado, el gobierno me da una beca para poder continuar estudiando, cierto no es suficiente pero también en el hospital psiquiátrico en donde hago practicas me dan una pequeña remuneración.- Dijo Andrew.- A veces también vendo dibujos o pinturas que me piden ya sea por internet o a gente que he sido recomendada por mis conocidos y tengo los ahorros que mis padres destinaron desde siempre para cuando yo fuera mayor de edad poder pagar mis estudios universitarios.

-¿Tus papás viene seguido a visitarte a Tokio?

-No.- Respondió Andrew.

Makoto se puso de pie y se vistió de nuevo con su uniforme, agarrándose el cabello en su usual coleta para que si al llegar a casa su Tía hubiera llegado o Reika estuviera ahí no la vieran con el cabello suelto.

Caminó hacia un calendario que tenía un paisaje de un jardín japonés que estaba colgado en una de las ventanas y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Faltan 15 días para navidad.

-Cierto.- Dijo Andrew.- La navidad. Supongo que la celebras verdad. Eres católica.

-En casa se supone que la celebramos… pero para mí es como cualquier día. No me gusta esa fecha… Desde que recuerdo siempre mi tia me pone a cocinar y la fecha me pone melancólica. Un día tía Sonomi me dijo que me regalaría un jabón para que lavara trastes.

_10 años atrás…_

_Dentro de la casa de la familia Nishimura la calefacción hacía sentir tibia la casa. Reika se encontraba en la sala en compañía de las hijas de los vecinos jugando a las muñecas, mientras en la cocina Sonomi continuaba preparando la cena con ayuda de Makoto, quien contaba con 7 años de edad y se encontraba peinada con dos coletas y vistiendo un vestido en color verde y mallas negras._

_-Ponle las frutas al pastel. Anda.- Dijo Sonomi.- Que pronto llegaran los Maeda a cenar y quiero que todo esté listo. _

_Sonomi tomó el jabón de trastes para terminar de lavar los platos sucios y volteó a ver a su sobrina._

_-Santa Clouse le traerá una linda muñeca a Reika.- Dijo Sonomi.- Yo también le he comprado un regalo a mi pequeña. A ti te regalare un jabón para que laves los trastes._

_La pequeña Makoto se quedó en silencio, no respondió nada, solo tomo un trozo más de durazno para seguir decorando el pastel. Volteó a ver a su tía que seguía lavando los trastes y sin que se diera cuenta derramó algunas lágrimas en silencio. No tenía caso llorar abiertamente, pues Sonomi la reprendería._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Perdón por atosigarte con mis problemas… esto ya te lo había dicho.- Dijo Makoto.- Solo que hay cosas que no se olvidan ni con el paso de los años.

Andrew se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella le gano la palabra.

-¿Tu celebras navidad?

-Pues… digamos que en la infancia solían darme regalos y íbamos a cenar a algún restaurante.- Dijo Andrew.- En mi familia no somos católicos pero lo hacíamos por… bueno tu sabes, es más que nada una fecha comercial y mi familia no era la excepción en celebrarla.

Andrew se acercó a Makoto, parándose tras ella y posó sus manos en los brazos de ella, acariciándolos por encima de la tela del saco escolar. Ella tan solo sentirlo cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó el.

-Si.

-Makoto.

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que nos podamos ver mañana?

-Es viernes… Tía Sonomi no creerá que haga tarea en viernes con las chicas. No sé si me deje salir.

-Es cierto.- Dijo el.- En todo caso… si es que no llegas a salir te hablare por teléfono.- Andrew la obligó a darse media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.- Y por favor Makoto… si tu tía te maltrata en algún momento, si ella, Reika u otra persona te lastiman no dudes en llamarme… no importa que día sea o la hora que sea.

Makoto asintió y sin más, ambos salieron del departamento.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Makoto cenaba en silencio el cuenco de tallarines que se había servido en compañía de Reika y su tia quienes conversaban entre ellas, la plática enfocada como de costumbre en Reika: sus amistades, sus buenas notas escolares, lo buena hija que era. Temas sobre los cuales Makoto ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sin ser incluida, cosas que poco le importaban hasta que su tía nombró a Andrew.

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre Andrew, madre?- Preguntó Reika.

-Hace mucho que el joven Furuhata no viene por aquí.- Dijo Sonomi.- ¿No lo has visto más?

-Ha estado bastante ocupado con sus prácticas en el hospital psiquiátrico.- Dijo Reika.- Tu sabes, graduarse de la Universidad no es cualquier cosas pero ahí sigue insistiéndome… En la tarde me invito a tomar un café pero la verdad tenía unos proyectos importantes que terminar y me negué.

-Deberías invitarlo a comer un día de estos.- Dijo Sonomi.

-No es mala idea. Lo pensare.

-Invítalo a cenar un día de estos.- Dijo Sonomi.- Esta bien que te des tu lugar hija, pero pon un poco de tu parte.

-Claro mamá.

Makoto se levantó del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina con su plato del cual apenas había comido un poco menos de la mitad. Ya había comido en casa de Andrew por lo cual no tenía hambre y aunado a eso el escuchar que Reika hablara de Andrew la hizo sentirse incomodada.

Sabía que era mentira que Andrew le hubiera hablado a Reika en la tarde para invitarla a tomar un café, pues toda la tarde ella la había pasado a su lado, pero le daba rabia saber que Andrew si lo deseaba podría acostarse con ella. Después de todo… ¿Qué le podía reclamar?... No era su novio, tan solo estaba en una relación de sexo libre.

"Basta Mako, no puedes enojarte por estupideces" Se dijo en silencio.- "Además Reika está mintiendo, Andrew no estuvo con ella y no tienes porque… basta, Andrew no es mío, es libre y yo también".

Makoto comenzó a lavar el traste en el que había comido en silencio, luchando con esos extraños sentimientos que la asustaban al sentirlos en su corazón.

Más de una vez se había descubierto sonriendo al pensar en Andrew, ciertamente la hacía vibrar entre sus brazos, pero no era solo eso, era todo el, el que con sus palabras, con su compañía la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, le hacia sentir como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de su estómago, pero el solo hecho de saber que él era libre para estar con la mujer que quisiera le hacía sentirse extrañamente incomodada.

-0-0-0-

Andrew cerró su computadora portátil después de que Makoto se despidiera. Miró el reloj que se encontraba a un lado, en una de las cómodas a un lado de su cama, percatándose de que eran casi las 3:00 de la madrugada. Se sintió contento de que al siguiente día no le tocara ir a hacer prácticas al hospital psiquiátrico, pues en verdad terminar la tarea de física de Makoto lo había cansado y quería dormir el siguiente día hasta tarde, la semana había estado llena de exámenes, deberes escolares, prácticas y algunos dibujos que había tenido que hacer por encargo.

Se levantó de la silla giratoria del escritorio y caminó hacia su cama donde aún las cobijas estaban revueltas después de que él y Makoto le hubieran dado rienda suelta a la pasión ese día por la tarde. Tan solo pensar en ella sintió excitarse, aunque quisiera jamás podría negar que Makoto le gustara de sobremanera, en la cama era una chica que el notó desbordaba pasión y ternura propia de su inexperiencia e inocencia.

Se recostó en la cama, pero los minutos pasaban y aunque tenía sueño no podía quedarse dormido… ¿Hablarle a Makoto?... Definitivamente no, quizá ya estuviera dormida.

Miro las manecillas caminar en el reloj, y aunque se sentía cansado no podía cerrar los ojos. Después de 15 minutos abrió el cajón de debajo de la cómoda a un lado de su cama, dibujaría algo, o tal vez escribiría algún poema, se sentía inspirado como pocas veces y ambos pasatiempos eran una forma de terapia para sí mismo cuando se sentía ansioso, pues en ello sentía podía expresar en plenitud sus más profundos sentimientos y sentirse mejor, independientemente de que fueran felicidad, tristeza, celos, depresión, alegría o confort.

Una vez abierto el cajón sacó un cuaderno a rayas, tenía ganas de escribir algo, pero entonces tan solo tomar el cuaderno se encontró con una vieja fotografía que hace mucho no miraba: una fotografía de 4 años atrás, donde él estaba rodeando a Hotaru entre sus brazos.

"Hotaru" Pensó para sí mismo.- "Ni Reika ni Nabiki podrían sacarte de mi corazón"

Tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió al recordar aquel día:

_4 años atrás…_

_El otoño teñía el cielo de tonos naranjas en aquel hermoso atardecer, mientras las hojas de los arboles ahora amarillentas caían de los arboles trayendo consigo el agradable clima otoñal que anunciaba que las altas temperaturas del verano habían terminado pero aun sin llegar al crudo frio del invierno._

_Ese día, Andrew y Hotaru caminaban tomados de la mano en un hermoso parque lleno de árboles, mientras ella en una de sus manos sostenía un helado de vainilla que saboreaba de vez en cuando. _

_-¿Me llevaras contigo el próximo año Andrew?- Preguntó ella._

_Andrew se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Sabes que si querida.- Dijo el.- Te llevare a Tokio conmigo y estaremos juntos. Sé que hubieras querido ingresar a TODAI este año pero no fue posible. No te desesperes, yo te extraño tanto como tú a mí y venir dos fines de semana al mes no me es suficiente, te necesito, pero un año pasara pronto querida._

_-Gracias mi amor._

_Hotaru tiró los últimos restos de helado y sacó una cámara fotográfica que llevara consigo._

_-Quiero mantener grabado este recuerdo, acomódate para la foto._

_Andrew la rodeo entre sus brazos y ella estiró la mano, sacando una y otra toma, pero en todas el brazo de ella estorbaba._

_-Déjame hacerlo yo.- Dijo Andrew._

_Andrew tomó la cámara pero entonces una pareja de enamorados, de alrededor de 25 años se acercó a ellos._

_-¿Les gustaría que les tome la fotografía?- Se ofreció amablemente la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos almendra._

_-Claro.- Respondió Andrew._

_Una vez que la joven les tomara la fotografía les devolvió la cámara, no sin antes decirles lo bien que lucían como pareja para después retirarse en compañía de quien bien podría ser su novio o su marido._

_-¿Crees que en unos años nos veamos cómo ellos?.- Preguntó Hotaru._

_-Ya lo creo que si.- Dijo Andrew.- Quizá entonces estemos casados._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Hotaru, mi Hotaru.- Susurró para sí mismo.

Tan solo recordar cada momento vivido con Hotaru, cada promesa de amor que se hicieron, el pacto de amarse por siempre el uno al otro sintió como si algo dentro de sí mismo lo incomodara. Había conocido a Hotaru desde que ambos eran unos niños, ella estaba en su mente desde que tenía uso de razón, hasta donde su memoria alcanzaba a recordar ahí siempre estaba la niña de cabellos negros y ojos color violeta de mirada melancólica.

Él siempre le había tenido cariño, siempre la había defendido cuando por su fragilidad era blanco fácil ante otros niños para ser molestada. Mas sin embargo, un día sin darse cuenta, no supo cuándo ni en qué momento, el cariño que tenía por su amiga y compañera de clases y juegos se tornó en un amor; le había visto llorar por chicos que le rompían el corazón, la había defendido de patanes, la había consolado cuando después de tener su primera experiencia sexual el novio en turno había terminado la relación tras haber saciado su curiosidad; y así sin más, a los 17 años él un día le había robado un beso, le había pedido ser su novia y ella había aceptado.

Durante sus dos años de noviazgo habían sido felices, él la había llenado de detalles, y ella solía ser una chica dulce y cariñosa, se habían amado, con un amor dulce y tierno; pero a la vez con un amor apasionado, hasta que entonces la felicidad les había sido arrebatada de las manos.

Andrew tratando de despejarse tomó un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar, quería despejar su mente, no pensar en nada, sacar el sentimiento de culpa que tenía en su corazón. Ciertamente más de una vez se había sentido culpable al acostarse con Reika o con Nabiki, pero ese sentimiento pronto desaparecía; más sin embargo, sentía como si ese dia en especial la culpa lo carcomiera aún más. Siguió dibujando, poniendo color a su obra de arte, dejándose llevar por la pasión de quien disfruta lo que hace y cuando estaba por terminar se asustó de si mismo al ver que en aquel dibujo estaba esbozado el rostro de Makoto, destacando sus ojos verdes de mirada apasionada y a la vez inocente.

-¿Mako?.- Se preguntó así mismo.

Se quedó mirando el dibujo por un momento, le parecía como si a través del dibujo los grandes ojos verdes de Makoto lo estuvieran viendo fijamente, delineó el rostro tan bien trazado con su dedo índice y de pronto decidió mejor romperlo en pedazos.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Dentro del prestigioso colegio de señoritas "Private Girls T.A.", en el área donde se encontraban las cursantes de bachillerato, las jóvenes iban saliendo de las clases de repostería, la cual era una de las tantas clases de actividades extracurriculares que se daban en el colegio, dentro de la cual estaba inscrita Makoto. Única clase en la que no convivia con sus amigas, pues Mina y Rei estaban en la clase de música y Amy en la de volleyball.

-Makoto, tus brownies se ven deliciosos.- Dijo una joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta y ojos color avellana, mientras miraba los brownies en forma de corazón de Makoto que al final tenían una nuez en medio.

-Gracias Akane.

-No des las gracias.- Respondió la chica.- Yo soy un desastre total en la cocina. Me encantaría cocinar como tú, no solo es delicioso lo que haces sino que tambien te quedan preciosos. Seguro tu novio debe de estar fascinado.

Makoto recordó que alguna vez cuando era novia de Tamahome, andando con él en un centro comercial, se había encontrado a Akane y tras saludarla le había presentado a Tamahome como su novio.

-Ya no soy novia de Tamahome.- Dijo Makoto.- Hace ya algún tiempo que terminamos.

Makoto miró a Akane sonreír y la miró con extrañeza.

-Lo supuse.- Dijo Akane.- Pero no me refería a Tamahome. Veras hace 10 días te mire en el "Ligozzi's Pasta", acompañada de un joven mayor y muy atractivo, rubio y de ojos claros. Los vi en el área del estacionamiento y bueno, al ver como se comportaba contigo deduje que es tu novio.

Makoto se ruborizó al recordar que a lo que se refería Akane era al día de su cumpleaños, precisamente al momento en que Andrew y ella se habían salido del restaurante-bar y habían ido al estacionamiento para que el pudiera darle su regalo, después de eso se habían besado apasionadamente antes de subir al asiento trasero del auto. No sabía hasta qué punto había visto Akane, pero si se había empeñado en mantenerlo como algo oculto parecía que el mundo estaba conspirando para que no pudiera mantener sus amoríos con Andrew en secreto.

-¿Cuánto tienes con el Makoto?

Makoto apenas iba a responder cuando a lo lejos miró a Minako acercarse en dirección hacia ella y sin más, guardo la caja de brownies en su maletín escolar, pues de lo contrario sabía que Mina los devoraría sin tregua. No es que no le gustara compartir lo que cocinaba con sus amigas, por el contrario le halagaba ver como ellas comían con deleite sus postres, saboreándolos y elogiándole lo que preparaba siempre; mas sin embargo, cuando había estado dentro del taller de cocina preparando esos brownies en su mente ya tenía destinado dárselos a otra persona.

-¡Mako!.- Exclamó Minako jalándola del brazo.- Ven, tenemos reunión de chicas.

Makoto rápidamente se despidió de Akane y enseguida se reunión con sus amigas quienes estaban planeando que harían el próximo viernes, para el cual faltaban dos días.

-¡Yo quiero ir a bailar!- Dijo Minako.

-Se me antoja hacer algo más tranquilo.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un café?... Amy, Mako… ¿Ustedes que opinan?

-Me agrada la idea del café.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Tu qué opinas Amy?

-A decir verdad quiero ir a bailar.-Amy notó que las tres la miraban con extrañeza y sonrió.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?... Me dieron ganas.

-Bueno chicas.- Las interrumpió Rei.- Mi camión ya va a llegar y tengo que irme a casa.

-¿Sucede algo Rei?- Preguntó Minako.

Tengo que estar temprano en el templo. Nos vemos.

-0-0-0-

Tan solo llegar al templo, Rei se quedó sentada en las escalinatas con la computadora portátil sobre sus piernas. Nunca solía tomarse tiempo de holgazanear una vez llegando al templo, pero como cada día se conectaba para conversar vía Messenger con Setsuna Meiou.

No sabía porque, pero de alguna manera esa mujer de 33 años que conocía vía internet le hacía sentirse especial, no sabía si era simplemente por una amistad que se estaba forjando o porque dentro de si deseaba que por medio de esa página de Internet hubiera sido su madre quien la contactara.

_Setsuna: Hola Rei… ¿Cómo estás?_

_Rei: Bien… ¿Y tú?_

_Setsuna: Un poco ocupada con el trabajo_

_Rei: ¿Cómo vas con el libro?... ¿Has seguido escribiendo?_

_Setsuna: En estos días no. Pero gracias por brindarme tu confianza Rei, por ser parte de esta historia… Por cierto Rei… en estos días iré a Tokio… me gustaría conocerte en persona, claro si es que tú quieres._

Rei se quedó en silencio un momento, ella también deseaba conocer a Setsuna y sabía que en algún momento su amiga detrás de la red se lo pediría.

_Rei: Si._

-0-0-0-

Makoto bajó del camión público que la dejaba a dos cuadras del departamento de Andrew. Ese día sabio no se podría quedar en su departamento, pues él le había comentado tener algunos deberes escolares que terminar y un dibujo que le habían encargado, además de que ese día era el primer día de su menstruación y no había manera de que tuvieran sexo. Mas sin embargo, cuando había estado preparando los brownies había decidido que se los regalaría, por lo cual antes de dirigirse a su casa llegó a una papelería en donde compró una caja en color azul dentro de la cual metió cada brownie separando cada uno por pequeños papelitos divisorios en color dorado y al final cerró la caja, cerrándola con dos listones dorados haciendo que en la parte de arriba se formara un moño.

Después de adornar su regalo siguió caminando, ansiosa por llegar y verlo, disfrutando del aire frio del invierno que cada vez estaba más cerca…

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba sentado frente a la mesita que tenía en medio de la sala vestido con un pantalón pero con el torso desnudo, pues aunque afuera hacia frio, dentro de su casa tenia puesta la calefacción; terminando algunas tareas escolares pendientes para otros días, pues en los próximos días tendría prácticas en la clínica y no tendría tiempo de avanzar, además de que tenía que terminar unos dibujos por encargo.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se levantó. Supuso que quizá sería Darien, pues a veces el solía visitarlo, pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al mirar frente a él a Nabiki.

-Andy.

-Nabiki… hola. No esperaba verte por aquí.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y llevó uno de sus dedos al pecho de Andrew, acariciándole el torso desnudo.

-Tengo ganas de ti.

Nabiki se acercó y sin que Andrew se lo esperara le robó un beso.

Makoto siguió caminando hacia la casa de Andrew, dobló en una esquina, sintiendo el viento que movía sus cabellos, mientras tarareaba una canción. Cuando al fin llegó al departamento de Andrew estuvo a punto de tocar, pero miró la puerta entreabierta, estaba a punto de entrar, pero entonces ahí estaba el, con el torso desnudo y besando a otra mujer que ella desconocía.

**N/A: Hola mis lectoras, aquí tengo el capítulo nuevo… ¿Qué les parece?... En fin, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir notas finales pero gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus reviews: Deshy, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Jovidess, Juanita, Cherry, Yannin, Cinthya y también a todas las que pasan sin dejar huella.**

**Omara Kino, no sé si leas esta historia pero si es así, gracias por leer "Ángel Caído", también Makoto es mi favorita.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	13. Chapter 13 Efimero Placer

_Efímero placer carnal creí muchas veces que para ti fui, un momento en que te desbordabas de placer recorriendo mi piel como una fiera ansiosa, tocando mis puntos sensibles con tus grandes manos, besando mi cuerpo con tu boca ardiente como tú solo sabias hacerlo, saciándote hasta llegar al gozo, hasta llenarte de placer y llenarme de placer… ¿Y el amor?... ¿Qué fue del amor?... _

_Tonta e ilusa cual adolescente enamorada muchas veces tu amor en vano trate de ganarme, con regalos, con cariño, con mi cuerpo pero nada servía para tu corazón de roca ablandar y cuando tontamente creía que estaba a punto de lograr que me amaras descubría de nuevo que estaba muy lejos de lograrlo que en tu corazón no tenía cabida, que lejos estaba de ocupar ese lugar que nunca fue mío o que quizá lo fue y te negaste a darme._

**Efímero Placer**

Makoto se llevó la mano a la boca, como quien tratara de contener un grito, sentía que si no lo hubiera hecho un grito hubiera salido de su garganta al ver a Andrew besarse con otra mujer, ahora le quedaba claro porque le había dicho que ese día estaría ocupado, era mentira que estaría ocupado con deberes escolares y trabajo; le había mentido tan solo para no decirle que estaría con otra mujer.

Claro, ahora entendía, Andrew llevaba la cuenta de su ciclo menstrual, sabía que ese día comenzaba su periodo, por algo le había dicho que ese día no quería verla… ¿Para qué querría verla si así no se la podía llevar a la cama?... Y ella todavía se había puesto a prepararle brownies, para llevárselos en ese día que se suponía el estaría trabajando arduamente.

Se sintió como una estúpida ahí de pie, como una tonta llena de rabia, estaba decidida a irse, pero sin querer con su maletín escolar golpeó un poco la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera y que el beso entre Andrew y su amante fuera interrumpido. Fue entonces que sintió sobre ella los ojos de Andrew y al darse vuelta la chica descubrió que era una mujer hermosa, de largos cabellos negro, figura perfecta y enigmáticos ojos color avellana, una mujer en verdad hermosa que la hizo recordar que ella solo era una chiquilla de 17 años, y que aquella mujer seguramente tenía mucho más experiencia para seducir a Andrew que ella.

-Mako-chan.- Escuchó que Andrew balbuceaba sorpresivo y era obvio el tono en su voz, no esperaba verla ese día.

-Andrew…Yo… no pensé que estuvieras ocupado…disculpa.

Makoto se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, Andrew quiso salir a detenerla, pero tan solo pisar afuera se dio cuenta de que hacia frio y el estaba semidesnudo, además dentro estaba Nabiki esperándolo.

Caminó hacia el sofá y tomó la camisa azul que se puso rápidamente y encima una gabardina en color café, mientras brevemente y como si buscara las palabras adecuadas tratara de explicarle las cosas a Nabiki.

-Nabiki… mira lo siento.- Dijo el.- Sé que hasta ahora hemos estado teniendo sexo libre y…

Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa y lo interrumpió.

-No digas más Andrew.- Dijo ella.- Me quedo claro que nuestros encuentros seria hasta que yo encontrara a alguien que quisiera como pareja, pero veo que tú eres quien ha encontrado el amor querido.- Continuó hablando ella.- Lamento el malentendido con tu chica, ve tras ella y de mi parte pídele una disculpa, si en algo me necesitas como amiga sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Te veo mañana en el campus.

Nabiki salió del departamento, dejando a Andrew desconcertado y sin explicaciones. Algo que le agradaba de Nabiki, hablando como amiga y no en el aspecto sexual, es que era una mujer de mente abierta, sin complicaciones, sin obsesiones, que disfrutaba de los placeres del sexo sin obsesionarse, entendiendo con madurez cuando era el momento de retirarse. Mas sin embargo a Andrew le extraño que supusiera que él tuviera una relación con Makoto, el en ningún momento había dicho que Makoto fuera algo suyo, ni siquiera que estuvieran teniendo encuentros sexuales.

"Makoto" Pensó para sí mismo y enseguida tomó las llaves del auto y su celular, saliendo en búsqueda de quien ahora era su nueva amante.

-0-0-0-

Makoto siguió caminando hasta la parada donde tomaría el camión que la llevara de nuevo al colegio para ahí tomar otro que la llevara a su casa, sentándose en una de las bancas solitarias tan solo llegar, abrazándose así misma pues el viento que corría hacia sentir más crudo el frio de aquel día. En su mente aún tenía grabada la imagen de Andrew besando a aquella hermosa joven. Aun recordaba como Andrew le había dicho que ese día no pasaría por ella al colegio porque estaría ocupado con algunos trabajos y se sintió de nuevo como una tonta, era claro porque no pasaría por ella, porque estaba en su periodo menstrual y claro, así no le interesaba

"Tan solo soy su maldito juguete sexual" Pensó para sí misma.- "Ya Makoto, no es nada tuyo"

Abrió el maletín escolar y miró ahí la caja azul decorada con el moño dorado y la abrió, sacando uno de los brownies que había preparado, mordiéndolo, degustando del sabor dulce y a la vez amargo del chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

-Y pensar que los prepare para ti.- Susurró en voz baja lanzando un brownie al piso.- Imbécil

Sintió una lagrima amenazar con salir de sus ojos y tomó entre sus manos otro de los brownies, apretujándolo hasta reducirlo en pequeñas moronitas sintiendo como así por momentos controlaba esa incomoda y extraña sensación de rabia. Uno a uno, fue tomando los brownies en forma de corazón desmoronándolos uno a uno y cuando menos se dio cuenta miró una lagrima caer en la falda de su uniforme.

"Basta Makoto tonta" Se dijo así mismo en silencio.- "No tienes por qué estar llorando por estupideces. Déjate de sentimentalismos tontos"

Miró los últimos dos brownies que quedaban y antes de siquiera pensar en hacerlos pedazos escuchó el ruido del camión que se acercaba. Se puso de pie al ver el camión pararse, pero antes de subir sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y entonces escuchó a Andrew llamándola.

-Mako-chan.

-¿Qué haces aquí Andrew?- Preguntó sintiendo una mezcla de ira y vergüenza.

-Mako, tenemos que hablar… mira Mako…

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Dijo ella.- Discúlpame por haber interrumpido tu momento de pasión. Luego hablamos, el camión se me va a ir y el chofer no tiene mi tiempo para esperarme, además tengo que llegar a casa.

-Si gustas puedo…

-Tengo cosas que hacer Andrew, nos vemos luego.- Dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa.- Adios.

Andrew miró a Makoto subir al camión y sentarse del lado de una de las ventanas, esperó a que ella volteara a verlo desde arriba pero ella ni siquiera le dedico alguna mirada. Miró el camión alejarse pero apenas había cruzado una esquina cuando este se detuvo a media calle debido a una falla mecánica y al ver que todos los pasajeros bajaban molestos para esperar otro camión o tomar taxi se acercó y abordó a Makoto.

-Andrew.- Susurró ella arqueando una de sus cejas cuando lo vio acercarse.- Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Puedo esperar el próximo camión o esperar un taxi.

Andrew la tomó del brazo, decidido en esa segunda ocasión a no dejarla ir, dentro de si mismo se sentía apenado por la situación en que Makoto lo había encontrado con Nabiki; maldecía que su amiga hubiera llegado en ese momento, que Makoto lo hubiera visto todo.

-Aquí en tengo mi auto, puedo llevarte.

Makoto sintió ganas de decirle que no; pero sintiendo como si derribara su fuerza de voluntad lo siguió y ambos subieron al auto, pasando dentro los minutos en silencio, hasta que él se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

-Es tarde… ¿Quieres comer algo Mako-chan?

-Mejor invita a comer a tu amiga.

Andrew sintió como si el comentario de Makoto fuera peor que un par de cachetadas y se estacionó a las afueras de un parque.

-Mako… sé que te dije que hoy no podíamos vernos porque tengo muchas tareas escolares y dos dibujos que terminar para un cliente y es verdad… Lo que viste hoy en mi departamento… Fue Nabiki quien me besó, yo estaba teniendo encuentros sexuales con ella pero…

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y le regaló una sonrisa.

-No me des explicaciones Andrew.- Dijo ella.- No me interesa… tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con Nabiki o con quien quieras, así eres tu un hombre libre y sin compromisos. Sé que me dijiste que ibas a estar ocupado con tareas por no decir que ibas a coger con otra… pero no somos novios así que ahórrate las explicaciones.

-¡Makoto escúchame!- La llamó Andrew con exigencia.- Por favor, aprende a escucharme.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, él había logrado callarla con su tono de voz exigente.

-Nabiki fui a buscarme a mi departamento… ella me besó, antes teníamos relaciones de manera casual pero desde hace un tiempo… a mí no me interesa tener más nada con ella, eso ella lo tiene muy claro.

-En verdad no importa si te ibas a acostar con tu amiga o no Andrew.- Dijo ella.- Después de todo si un día me apetece acostarme con otro no te tendría porque dar explicaciones, por algo soy una mujer sin compromisos.

Andrew se quedó desconcertado ante el comportamiento de Makoto, sentía como si ella le hiciera perder la objetividad que con otras personas tenia, era como si con cada palabra ella lo desarmara y lo sacara de sus casillas y sin más encendió el auto.

-¿Vamos a mi casa?... Podríamos comer algo y…

-Creo que este día te aburrirías de mi presencia, estoy en el primer día de mi periodo y no podrás cogerme.- Dijo ella.- Mejor llévame a casa y tu vete a la tuya.

-Ya sé que estás en tu periodo, lo se perfectamente.- Respondió el.- No todo tiene que limitarse a sexo.

-¿A no?- Rió ella.- ¿Entonces a qué?... Porque a mí eso es lo único que me interesa de ti.

-¿A que habidas ido a mi casa?.- Preguntó el.

Makoto sintió que el la desarmaba con su pregunta… ¿Qué podría decirle?... No estaba dispuesta a decirle que había ido a llevarle un regalo que había preparado especialmente para él, no estaba dispuesta a quedar como una tota delante suyo.

-Fui a buscar mi collar con dije de flor dorada.- Dijo ella.- Ese que deje en tu casa hace algunos días.

-Si lo se.- Respondió el.- Lo tengo ahí… Ya que estamos cerca vamos por el… ¿No crees?...

-0-0-0-

Tras entrar al departamento de Andrew, Makoto se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que el volviera con su collar para que después la llevara a su casa. Él le había ofrecido de nuevo algo de bebe, algo de comer, pero ella se había limitado a responder sus preguntas con un "No".

Por primera al ver detenidamente la casas de Andrew, cada rincón: los sofás, la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina, el pensar en la cama donde más de una vez ya le habían dado rienda suelta a la pasión, vino a su mente la imagen de Andrew teniendo sexo con Reika, con Nabiki, con cualquier otra mujer que desconociera, después de todo… ¿Qué tenía de raro?... Él le había dicho ser un hombre que no se enamoraba, que disfrutaba del sexo… ¿Por qué habría de ser ella la única que metiera a esa casa?

Sacó de nuevo la caja de brownies de su maletín escolar y la miró con rabia, le dio rabia haberse esmerado en que el sabor de cada brownie quedara delicioso, el haber comprado y adornado una cajita en la cual llevárselos.

"Maldito, mentiroso, dijiste que ya no te acostabas con nadie más" Pensó molesta para sí misma.

-Aquí está tu collar.- Dijo Andrew.

Ella volteó y al levantarse para tomarlo la caja donde venían los brownies se le resbaló de la mano y se abrió haciendo que cada moronita se desparramara en el piso, así como los últimos dos brownies que estaban intactos.

-¡Perdón!

-Parece que siempre que vienes a mi casa algo se te resbala de las manos.- Dijo el.- No te preocupes, no pasa nada Mako-chan… ¿Cocinaste brownies?- Preguntó el mirando que aún había uno dentro de la caja.- ¿Qué les paso?... ¿Por qué los desmoronaste?... ¿Se los ibas a regalar a alguien?

-No me gustaron.- Respondió ella.- Eran un regalo para Amy-chan… pero no quedaron bien.

Andrew mordió el brownie saboreándolo lentamente.

-¡Esto esta delicioso Mako-chan!.- Exclamó el.- No te miento… son los brownies mas deliciosos que he probado… ojala me los hubieras regalado, yo si me los hubiera comido.

Makoto caminó hacia el cesto de basura y tiró la caja.

-Para la otra lo tengo en cuenta. Llévame a casa.

-Vamos entonces.

-0-0-0-

Rei, quien ya estaba ataviada con su chihaya se sentó en la mesita donde solían comer, en la cual su abuelo ya se encontraba sentado en la cabecera.

-Preparaste pez fugu.- Dijo Rei regalándole una sonrisa a su abuelo.

-Claro.- Respondió el anciano.- Tu favorito y el favorito de mi difunta hija Risa.

-La extrañas mucho… ¿Verdad?

-No te miento pequeña, claro que la extraño.- Respondió el anciano.- Pero estoy tranquilo porque sé que ahora ella forma parte de los mil vientos.

Rei tomó la tetera de té, vertiendo un poco en la taza que el anciano tenia para él y poco a poco comenzaron a degustar del delicioso platillo de pescado, acompañado de arroz y verduras.

-¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda de tu familia?- Preguntó el anciano.

Rei se quedó desconcertada ante la pregunta de su abuelo, muchas veces le había manifestado su curiosidad por saber sobre sus orígenes, sobre la mujer que la había traído al mundo; mas sin embargo no le había comentado a su abuelo que había comenzado a querer hacer la búsqueda subscribiéndose a una página de Internet.

-¿Perdón?

El anciano rió al ver el desconcierto de su nieta.

-Rei querida.- Dijo el anciano.- Te conozco, sé que te inquieta saber sobre tus orígenes, que quieres reconstruir esa parte de tu vida que parece estar incompleta y tienes todo mi apoyo, yo más que nadie deseo que puedas reconstruir esa parte de tu pasado… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Pequeña, te conozco demasiado bien. Solo verte me doy cuenta de lo que te inquieta.

-Me subscribí hace tiempo a una página de internet de personas que han desaparecido en el año que yo nací y que no saben de sus orígenes, en esa misma página también hay mujeres que por alguna razón perdieron a sus hijos o los dieron en adopción.- Rei se quedó en silencio un momento.- Tu eres mi familia abuelo, nunca nadie va a desplazarte… pero esa parte de mi vida la quiero descifrar.

-Y tienes todo el derecho a saberlo.

-¿Crees que mamá me quería?- Preguntó Rei.- ¿Por qué me habrá abandonado?

-Te adoraba.- Dijo el anciano.- No llegue a conocerla, pero eso es algo de lo que yo estoy seguro y tu también debes de estarlo.

-Lo se abuelo. Gracias.

Después de que hubieran terminado de comer, Rei se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose afuera, pues aún tenía muchos deberes que hacer en el templo.

-Anda pequeña Rei, ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

El anciano vio a su nieta salir y llevó su mano al pecho, sintiendo de nuevo aquel dolor que aunque no quería cada día aumentaba; sabía que llegaría el momento en que no pudiera ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero día a día luchaba por mantenerlo bajo control.

"Solo dame un poco más de tiempo gran Kami, al menos el suficiente para no dejar sola a mi pequeña Rei".- Pensó para sí mismo.

-0-0-0-

En una lujosa residencia construida al más puro estilo japonés, en el barrio de Chiyoda-ku, dentro de una elegante habitación de blancas paredes, en cuyo centro se encontraba una elegante cama matrimonial con colcha en color verde, se encontraba sentada una hermosa mujer de largo cabello obscuro y ojos color rubi ataviada en traje sastre en color blanco, quien cerró su computadora portátil despues de algunas horas de conversación por Internet.

"Pequeña mía… ¿Sera que al fin te encontré?".- Se preguntó en silencio.- "¿Por qué fui tan cobarde como para apartarte de mi lado?"

_Setsuna, quien vestía el uniforme escolar en color caqui, se dejó caer pesadamente en el elegante sofá, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos cuando escuchó la última resolución de su padre._

_-¡Estás loco!.- Le gritó al elegante hombre quien estaba ataviado en traje sastre negro.- ¡Escúchame bien, no abortare a mi hijo, es mío y me importa muy poco tener que ser madre soltera!_

_El hombre se acercó a ella, metiéndole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro._

_-¿Estás loca?- Le preguntó lleno de ira.- ¡Lo vas a abortar porque yo así lo digo, eres una mocosa de 17 años y yo soy quien decide por ti y si te rehúsas a hacer lo que te digo entonces atente a las consecuencias porque me olvidare de que eres mi hija!_

_Setsuna se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, implorándole piedad al hombre._

_-¡Por favor padre, no puedes hacerme esto, no quiero abortar!_

_-Eso hubieras pensando antes de revolcarte con el imbécil de Yusuke._

-Rei.- Susurró ella.- Es un lindo nombre después de todo.

Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abria y entonces salio de su ensoñamiento, encontrándose con la dulce mirada de su marido.

-Hiroshi.

-Mi querida Setsuna.- Se acercó el hombre dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente.- ¿Estas triste o es mi imaginación?

-¿Crees que tenga perdón lo que hice?

-Lo tiene.- Dijo Hiroshi.- Eras tan solo una adolescente que se equivocó y tuvo que someterse a las tiranías de su padre. Te tengo una noticia querida, ya arregle todo para que nos vallemos por una temporada a Tokio, o por el tiempo que quieras.

-0-0-0-

**Horas después…**

Makoto se encontraba vestida con su pijama de invierno (pantalón y blusa de lana en color rosa), sentada dentro de su habitación frente al amplio ventanal que daba al balcón, el cual estaba empañado por la brisa nocturna en aquel día frio.

Eran las 10:00 de la noche ya y había estado en su cuarto desde que Andrew la había dejado en casa después de que ella fuera a buscarlo. El haberlo visto con aquella mujer la incomodaba, la irritaba, le daban ganas de gritar y llorar, era como si un cumulo de sentimientos la invadieran pero quiso atribuirle ese estado de melancolía y tristeza al hecho de que se encontraba en el primer día de su periodo menstrual o "la maldición femenina" como solía llamarle ella.

Habita terminado sus deberes escolares, se había puesto a ver algunas películas por internet, hablar por teléfono con Rei, pero nada le quitaba aquella molesta sensación dentro de sí misma y al final había decidido no conectarse a Internet como cada noche para conversar con sus amigas pues no deseaba conversar con Andrew, no deseaba saber nada de el por ese día o sentía que explotaría.

Escuchó su teléfono celular timbrar y renegó para sus adentros, hacia 5 minutos Andrew le había estado marcando pero ella no había querido contestarle; mas sin embargo ahora no era Andrew quien llamaba, era una llamada de un número que desconocía.

-¿Diga?- Contesto.

-Mako-chan.- Escuchó la voz de Andrew del otro lado de la línea.

-Andrew.

-¿Por qué no me habías contestado el celular?.- Preguntó el.- Te he estado marcando y no contestas.

-Me estaba bañando.- Mintió ella.

-¿No te conectaras esta noche?

-No tengo ganas.- Respondió ella.- Mira Andrew… discúlpame pero me siento mal, tengo cólicos y solo quiero estar acostada y dormir.

-Que pases buenas noches entonces.

-Tu también. Nos vemos luego.

Makoto dejó su celular en una de las cómodas a un lado de su cama y después clavó sus ojos en la pared, donde entre otras cosas tenia colgado el cuadro en donde estaba el dibujo que Andrew le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Lentamente se acercó y tomó el cuadro, mirándolo con ira contenida, recordando como él le había comentado ya no estarse acostando con nadie más… ¿Pero que podía reclamarle?... Él no era su novio, tan solo su amante, su compañero sexual, su amigo con derecho.

-¡Cretino, mentiroso y mujeriego!- Exclamó molesta y tomó el cuadro, metiéndolo bajo el colchón de su cama, no quería ver nada que se lo recordara.- ¡Te odio Andrew imbécil!

-0-0-0-

**Tres días después…**

Andrew se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería de TODAI, desayunando cappuccino de moka con dos donas grandes con relleno de chocolate, mientras leía un documento de trastornos de personalidad como parte de una de las tantas clases que llevaba y tenía que atender; mas sin embargo su mente parecía no concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Makoto lo había encontrado con Nabiki en el departamento y desde entonces parecía como si a ella se la hubiera tragado la tierra, como si se negara a verlo, pues desde ese día no se habían visto, ella no se había conectado más a Internet y cuando al siguiente día de lo sucedido le había llamado por teléfono ella se había limitado a decirle "Nos vemos en tres días cuando mi periodo haya terminado". Había notado algo extraño en su voz que para él no había pasado desapercibido, quería convencerse así mismo que era solo indiferencia, pero dentro de si su instinto le dictaba que Makoto posiblemente estaba molesta por haberlo visto con otra, que estaba celosa. Se llevó la mano a la frente temiendo que sucediera lo que no quería… ¿Qué pasaría si ella se estaba enamorando?

"No, no puede estarse enamorando" Se dijo así mismo. No quería que ella lo amara porque no la quería hacer sufrir, no quería lastimarla y que al final ella terminara sufriendo.

-Andrew buenos días.- Escuchó una voz femenina que lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento y cuando levantó su rostro ahí estaba Nabiki, con su largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta y ataviada en un pantalón de mezclilla, abrigó blanco y botas a juego.

-Nabiki buenos días.- Saludó el.- Supe que no habías venido en los últimos días… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuve una infección estomacal pero ya estoy bien.- Dijo la joven.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro.- Dijo Andrew viendo como ella se sentaba.- ¿Gustas?- Le ofreció una dona.

-No, gracias. Acabo de desayunar.- Dijo ella.- Pero si quería verte porque creo que te debo una disculpa.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, suponía que Nabiki se refería a lo sucedido en su casa hace tres días, y sabía que cuando la viera seria el tema de conversación a tocar aunque si miraba el asunto fríamente ella no tenía que disculparse; ambos habían forjado una "amistad cariñosa" al sentirse atraídos, teniendo sexo cuando querían, pues al igual que el Nabiki era una mujer que amaba su libertad una mujer que no se comprometía, que si bien se sentía atraída por él, también se podía sentir atraída por otros hombres, aunque tampoco era una irresponsable que no cuidara su sexualidad.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Andrew.- Creo que no del todo Nabiki. Digo, tu y yo solemos tener sexo casual, cuando tenemos ganas, así lo acordamos, tú has ido a mi casa cuando quieres sexo o hemos tenido en otros lugares. Creo que aquí el culpable fui yo por no hablar contigo.

-Tu dirás.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

-Nabiki, eres una mujer muy hermosa, una chica muy madura y centrada.- Dijo Andrew.- Te aclaro que siempre me lo has parecido pero me gustaría que de ahora en adelante nos tratáramos solo como dos amigos, sin sexo de por medio.

Nabiki sonrió ante lo que dijo Andrew.

-Ya me esperaba que me dijeras eso.- Dijo Nabiki.- Que asi sea entonces amigo… Sabes que no soy de obsesionarme y mucho menos de compromisos. Espero no haberte metido en problemas con tu chica y si es así supongo que ya hablaste con ella y si necesitas mi ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-¿Mi chica?- Desconcertado Andrew.- Te equivocas Nabiki. Makoto, la chica que viste en mi departamento no es mi novia es solo una amiga, yo no soy de los hombres que se comprometen.

-¿A no?- Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.- No tengo porque no creerte y si tú lo dices entonces debo suponer que así es.

Andrew escuchó la alarma de su celular y la apagó inmediatamente. La había puesto para estar pendiente de entrar a su próxima clase y se levantó.

-Nabiki tengo clase en esta hora.- Dijo.- Me da gusto haberte visto para aclarar esto.

-Claro Andrew.- Respondió ella.- "Y dice que no es su chica" Pensó para sí misma.

-0-0-0-

Después de salir de clases, Makoto y sus amigas se habían dirigido a casa de Minako en donde se reunieron para terminar una tarea que tenían pendiente, la cual en menos de dos horas terminaron para después ir a rentar unas películas que verían y como recomendación de Makoto habían rentado "L'amant", una película que si bien Makoto ya había visto más de una vez nunca se cansaba de ver, pero antes de poner la película se había dirigido a la cocina donde se encontraba preparando algunos bocadillos para comer mientras veían las película: rollos de sushi frio, emparedados cortas en triangulo con relleno de mermelada de fresa, plátanos cortados en rodajas y crema de maní y una bebida caliente que Makoto solía preparar a base de leche, café, saborizante de avellana, chocolate líquido y bombones.

Minako se había ofrecido a que la empleada doméstica preparara los bocadillos, pero Makoto había insistido en ser ella quien los preparara, cada que cocinaba se sentía libre, pues para ella representaba una manera de relajarse, de disfrutar si estaba feliz o de sacar los sentimientos negativos si es que era el caso.

-¿Ya están listos los bocadillos Mako-chan?- Escuchó la voz de Minako tras ella y se giró regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Ya casi termino.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Quieres probar la bebida?

-¡Sí!.- Exclamó MInako, quien sin hacerse de rogar se sirvió un poco y tomó.

-Esta deliciosa.

-Bien, perfecto.- Respondió Makoto.- Ayúdame entonces a llevar los bocadillos en algunas charolas a tu cuarto.- Siguió hablando Makoto mientras partía los emparedados en forma de triángulo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Mako?

-Dime.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Andrew?

Makoto dejó el cuchillo a un lado y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Nada que desconozcas.- Respondió Makoto.- Somos amigos

-Con derecho… ¿Verdad?- Minako notó que Makoto se quedaba en silencio, muchos podían considerarla distraída, atolondrada y si era verdad, pero ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos.- ¿Sabes?... El día de tu cumpleaños me di cuenta cuando tú y Andrew salieron del restaurante-bar pero no dije nada porque pensé que regresarían pronto, yo seguí bailando con Diamante y casi una hora después salimos afuera y los mire cuando iban bajado del auto del… y, la bufanda que traías en los días siguientes era para cubrir algo… ¿Verdad?

Makoto sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, había querido mantener el secreto sus encuentros sexuales con Andrew, pero parecía tornarse imposible, una de sus compañeras de clase ya le había comentado haberla visto con un hombre rubio, que naturalmente era Andrew, y ahora Minako le estaba diciendo sin tapujos lo que ya sabía.

-No me mires así Mako-chan.- Dijo.- Sé que ustedes me consideran una despistada, retraída y en verdad lo soy, a veces suelo hablar de mas pero cuando sé que es algo que se quiere ocultar mantengo mi boca cerrada, no por nada no le he dicho a las chicas porque estaba esperando que fueras tu quien nos lo confiara y si lo que tú quieres es que no se enteren entonces despreocúpate porque no voy a decir nada.

-Gracias Minako.- Respondió Makoto.- Por favor síguelo manteniendo en secreto. Eso es algo que habíamos quedado quedaría solo entre Andrew y yo pero veo que parece que se a tornar difícil. Y es cierto, de hecho eso ocurrió el día que nos quedamos en cada de Rei, dos días antes de mi cumpleaños, antes de que el me llevara a casa de Rei pasamos al departamento de el… y bueno, tu sabes lo que paso.

-Entonces son novios.

-No.

-¿No?- Se extrañó Minako. No era que Minako se espantara de que una mujer tuviera una relación abierta, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle que Makoto estuviera inmiscuida, no Makoto que era tan soñadora y romántica.- Pero… ¿Tu?... Pero… ¿Estas enamorada Mako?

-Por supuesto que no.- Sonrió Makoto.- Me gusta mucho, pero es solo eso.

-Si tú lo dices.

-0-0-0-

**Cuatro días después…**

Andrew se estacionó a la afueras del colegio "Private Girls T.A." para esperar a que Makoto saliera. Había pasado ya una semana desde que la había visto, ella parecía estársele escondiendo pero estaba dispuesto a hablar claro y de frente con ella.

Escuchó el timbre anunciar la salida de clases y al momento a la multitud de jovencitas salir de clases, algunas caminando rumbo a su domicilio, otras subiendo a autos de sus padres y algunas otras tomando transporte público; miró a las amigas de Makoto irse y cuando al fin estuvo ella sola entonces bajó del auto, decidido a hablar con ella.

Makoto miró a Andrew acercarse y no tuvo tiempo de urdir un plan, pues cuando menos lo esperaba ya lo tenía frente a ella, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella, recorriéndola con la mirada, intimidándola, haciéndola sentir frágil y vulnerable.

-Mako-chan.

-Andrew… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero platicar contigo.- Dijo el.- ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un café?

Makoto miró que el camión donde solía regresar a su casa estaba por acercarse.

-No.- Respondió.- Estoy muy ocupada, tengo tareas escolares que hacer y…

-Yo te ayudo.- Dijo el.- Por favor deja de poner pretextos.

Algunos minutos después, Andrew y Makoto se encontraban en un restaurante de comida rápida, el comiendo una hamburguesa acompañada de patatas fritas y ella una ensalada de pollo con un poco de aderezo y un té de limón.

-Makoto.- Dijo el, dudoso en tocar el tema, después de que durante el trayecto al restaurante e incluso al entrar silencios incomodos los hubieran invadido.- Desde hace una semana me he dado cuenta que no has querido verme, puedo entender que estés ocupada pero me da la impresión de que me estas evadiendo… no me gusta andar con rodeos y quiero saber si estas molesta conmigo o si hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal… ¿Te molesto verme con Nabiki?

Makoto dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, se sentía molesta, burlada, herida, enojada, rabiosa, pero dentro de sí sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, que no era nada suyo, por un momento pensó en decirle como se había sentido, quería decirle que le había dolido, que había sentido ganas de llorar, que deseaba que solo tuviera ojos para ella… ¿Pero qué sucedería si se lo decía?... Él le había dicho que no la amaría, que no quería que ella lo amara… ¿Sería capaz de alejarse?... Además ella le había prometido no amarlo.

-No.- Respondió ella.- Claro que no… es solo que de verdad he estado ocupada… ¿No te parece que tienes un poco hinchado el ego Andrew?... Tú no eres el único hombre con el que yo podría tener sexo.

-Mako.- La interrumpió el.- Por favor escúchame. Mira, si tu no quieres seguir teniendo sexo conmigo será mejor que lo dejemos así, eres una chica muy vulnerable y te dije que no quería que te enamoraras de mi porque honestamente me gustas pero yo por ti solo siento aprecio y eso nada lo va a cambiar… Dime una cosa… ¿Estas sintiendo algo por mi más allá de la atracción?

-No.- Respondió ella.- Me gustas en la cama, la paso bien contigo, me gusta el sexo pero jamás me enamoraría de un hombre como tú.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, nunca alguna mujer le había hablado de esa manera y no era lo que él esperaba escuchar de Makoto.

-No me veas así Andrew, en verdad debo decir que eres un hombre atractivo, bueno en la cama y te aprecio como a un amigo.- Dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su te.- Pero no eres mi tipo, para novio yo busco a un hombre que no solo sea bueno en la cama, sino que también sea cariñoso, tierno, romántico, que sea capaz de entregar su amor a una mujer y tú eres frio, estoy segura de que ni siquiera detallista serias y además no perdería mi tiempo querer cambiarte, definitivamente esto solo es momentáneo porque estas muy lejos de ser mi hombre ideal, pero cuando encuentre a ese hombre que llene mi mundo y me haga feliz en todos los sentidos serás el primero en saberlo, igual nunca te faltara quien quiera calentarte la cama.

Andrew se quedó en silencio, el apetito que traía pareció haber desaparecido mientras ella tranquilamente seguía comiendo la ensalada hasta terminarla.

-Llamare a la mesera para pedir la cuenta.

-Quiero un helado de queso con mermelada de cereza.- Dijo ella abriendo su bolsa para sacar algunos billetes.- Aquí está la parte de mi comida.

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Yo te invite…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento.

-Por favor Makoto.

Ella tomó su dinero y lo guardo de nuevo en su maletín escolar y una vez que pagaran la cuenta ambos subieron al auto.

-¿Vamos a mi departamento?

Makoto sabía lo que implicaba esa invitación al departamento de Andrew, sabía que solo podía será para una sola cosa, darle rienda suelta a la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, algo que ella había estado ansiando durante toda esa semana en que no se habían visto.

-Vamos.- Respondió ella con frialdad, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"No me amas Andrew, sé que nunca has amado, que solo te gusta el sexo libre pero lograre que a mí me veas distinto que al resto de mujeres que has llevado a tu cama, lograre volverte loco en la cama y meterme en tu frio corazón de roca" Pensó ella para sí misma.

De pronto, sintió una de las manos de Andrew tocar su rodilla y deslizar la mano en una suave caricia hacia arriba, metiéndola por entre sus muslos, ella sintió ante aquel contacto estremecerse y se mordió el labio inferior, sentía como si cada uno de los dedos de Andrew acariciando su piel fueran fuego y hielo a la vez. En un acto reflejó ella entreabrió un poco las piernas y sintió los dedos de él acariciando atinadamente su sexo, rozándole el clítoris con uno de sus dedos que la hizo encenderse y dejar escapar un gemido de puro gozo, de puro placer.

-¡Andrew!- Exclamó ella con voz lujuriosa.

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa para sí mismo, concentrado en seguir manejando hasta su casa pero sintiendo orgullo masculino al haber encendido de nuevo el fuego interior en ella.

Bien Makoto podía no amarlo, podía no ser el tipo de hombre que ella amaría, podía haberse equivocado al pensar que Makoto estaba sintiendo algo más por él; pero lo que ella jamás le podría negar es que le gustara la manera en que la tocaba, sus besos ardientes, la manera en que solo él la hacía explotar de placer. Si bien para muchos hombres les hace sentir orgullosos ser el primer hombre en la vida de una mujer, Andrew lo consideraba más como una desventaja, lo consideraba como ser el que le abría paso para convertirse en mujer… ¿Cómo para que después tan fácilmente otro se la llevara y la gozara?... Sabía que cuando eso ocurriera no tendría derecho a reclamar, después de todo él no estaba dispuesto a amar pero por un orgullo superior que sentía dentro de sí mismo, una extraña sensación que no podía descifrar, quería dejar su marca en ella como jamás lo había deseado con otra de sus "amigas sexuales"; y pensaba hacerlo, quería que aun cuando a futuro llegaran otros hombres a su vida o cuando al fin encontrara a su verdadero amor, aun así jamás olvidara el sexo con él; mas sin embargo ese sentimiento le hacía sentirse un imbécil, un estúpido, un egoísta… ¿Para qué quería marcar su vida si no la pensaba amar?

En ese momento sacó todo pensamiento de su mente, no le interesaba ser o no egoísta, solo le interesaba estar con ella, tocarla, besarla, saborear su cuerpo, hundirse dentro de ella y tan solo llegar a su casa apagó el motor del auto y se unió a ella en un beso posesivo, apasionado y ardiente, como si reclamara el haber tenido ausente el cuerpo de ella por uno semana.

Makoto sintió las manos de el desatando su cabello amarrado en una coleta, dejando que la cascada de cabellos castaños cayera sus hombros mientras la boca de él la besaba ardientemente, jugueteando con su lengua, sintió las manos masculinas meterse bajo su falda bajándole las bragas que ante el jaloneo de él se rompieron y fueron a parar al piso.

-¡Te deseo tanto niña, te voy a penetrar como nunca!- Le escuchó hablarle con voz enronquecida al oído que la hizo estremecerse. Ella quiso demostrarle que podía ser tan salvaje, tan posesiva como él y se unió al juego posando sus manos en la camisa masculina que jaloneo, escuchando los botones que se desprendían hasta dejar a la vista el duro torso masculino.

-¡Vamos dentro!- Exclamó Andrew entre jadeos mientras le metía las manos por debajo del saco escolar para desabotonarle el sostén, mordiéndole el cuello con ansiedad primitiva.- ¡Te voy a coger como nunca Makoto!

Andrew abrió la puerta más cercana al volante y sin darle tiempo a que ella abriera la otra puerta para bajar, la jalo hacia sí, besándola ansiosamente, obligándola a bajar por el mismo lado que él.

Habiendo estado abajo del auto, Andrew la tomó por la cintura, mientras sacaba las llaves de su departamento y tan solo entrar, la recargó contra la puerta, apoderándose de nuevo de su boca, mordiendo como un ansioso sus labios mientras sus manos desabrochaban el sacó escolar que cayó al pie de la puerta.

-¡Andrew, Andrew!.- Susurró ella pegándose al torso masculino, frotando su sexo contra la erección palpitante bajó la tela del pantalón de su amante.

-¡Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios!- Susurró él y con ansiedad le rompió el sostén, levantándola en vilo para atrapar en sus labios uno de los senos redondeados en su boca, deslizando su lengua, disfrutando al sentir como se endurecían con sus caricias.

Makoto al sentí las ardientes caricias en su pezón se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir un gemido, un gemido que no pudo evitar que se le escapar cuando sintió los dientes de él pellizcar su pezón, le encantaba que hiciera eso y apretó la cabeza rubia contra su pecho, incitándolo a que la mordiera con más fuerza a lo cual él respondió complaciéndola, brindándole después la misma atención al otro pecho.

Andrew sin poder contenerse más la tumbó en cuatro patas en el piso y le enrolló la falda hacia arriba, desabotonándose el pantalón para sin reparos hundirse dentro de ella en una poderosa envestida.

Ella tan solo sentirlo dentro dejo escapar un gemido de placer, sintiendo como entraba y salía dentro de ella para después hundirse de nuevo con más fuerza; frotando su duro torso contra su frágil espalda, rodeándola entre sus brazos, acariciándole el vientre liso, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba hasta ahuecarle los senos entre sus manos.

-Así te quería tener pequeña, así, bajo mi cuerpo.- Susurró el atrapando los pezones entre sus dedos, pellizcándoselos hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

-¡Sigue así… así!.- Decía ella entre gemidos.- No te…detengas.

Andrew siguió entrando y saliendo dentro del cuerpo de su amante, moviéndose dentro de ella, deslizando sus manos por entre las suaves curvas femeninas, mientras sus labios le removían el cabello para depositar besos en su cuello, dibujando círculos en la piel sensibilizada con la punta de su lengua, utilizando sus para morder con ansiedad primitiva, perdiéndose en el olor a rosas frescas de la piel de su joven amante.

-¡Me encanta el sabor de tu piel!- Susurró Andrew aumentando el ritmo, escuchando los gemidos de Makoto.

Makoto de pronto sintió sus músculos contrayéndose, oleadas de placer que golpeaban su sexo y de pronto sintió como todo su cuerpo estallaba de placer haciéndola grita, sintió sus rodillas doblarse, creía que caería, pero los brazos de su amante la sostenían en un fuerte abrazo; Andrew siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió estallar de placer, vaciándose dentro de ella.

Makoto sintió el líquido caliente derramándose entre sus piernas y se dejó caer al piso una vez que Andrew saliera de su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como Andrew se recostaba sobre ella, piel contra piel, complacida al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, al sentir el cálido aliento en su oído.

Ambos se quedaron así por varios minutos en un silencio que lejos de resultar incómodo resultara reconfortante para ellos en ese momento que era solo de los dos.

"Solo sexo. Eso significo para el solo sexo, soy su juguete sexual del momento" Pensó ella para sí misma, mientras con sus dedos dibujaba círculos en el piso, sintiendo después del momento de placer como si doliera saber que para Andrew, ella solo significaba sexo, un momento de efímero placer.- "Tan solo soy su maldita puta"

Andrew tomó la mano con que ella trazaba círculos en el piso y lo beso suavemente el dorso, entrelazando después su mano con la de ella, mientras depositaba besos en las mejillas de su amante en un silencio que parecía ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir.

"¿Tan imposible será que puedas quererme?" Hubiera querido preguntarle ella, estremeciéndose al sentir su mano que parecía tan pequeña al estar entrelazada en la mano masculina de largos dedos.- "¿Qué necesito ser para que me ames?"

Andrew la obligó a voltearse, quedando ahora recostada de espaldas en el piso y se acomodó una vez más entre sus piernas, acariciándole con sus manos una de las suaves mejillas que noto se sonrosaron ante su tacto.

-Me gustan tus ojos, parecen dos esmeraldas.- Susurró el delineándole los labios con su dedo índice.- Y me gusta cuando te sonrojas, pareces una muñequita preciosa.

Makoto se le quedó mirando detenidamente, aquello último que había dicho resonaba en su mente: "…pareces una muñequita preciosa"

-¿Eso soy para ti?- Pregunto ella.- ¿Una muñeca?...

**N/A: Hola chicas, espero que les guste el capítulo, gracias por su apoyo a todas ustedes: Jovidess, Deshy, Patty Ramirez, Cinthya, Yannin, Cherry, Juanita.**

**En fin chicas, les mando saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	14. Chapter 14 Dia blanco, dia amargo

_Tiempo, meses, días, horas y minutos en que me esforzaba por un poco de tu amor ganarme..._

_¿Era mucho pedir tan solo un pequeño lugar en lo más escondido y profundo de tu corazón?_

_Posesivo eras y marcando tu territorio muchas veces me hiciste creer que celos eran lo que sentías, pero la dura realidad me golpeaba bajándome de mi fantasía cuando descubría que esos celos que yo imaginaba que sentías era ton solo asegurar lo que a ti te convenía sin darte cuenta cuanto dolía este pobre corazón de mujer enamorada… porque al reflejarme en tus ojos color celeste muchas veces creí mirar más allá de la pasión un poco de amor y ternura… pasión y ternura que desaparecían cuando tu mirada se tornaba fría y dura como es el hielo..._

_Pero a pesar de todo te amé, te amo y mi amor trascenderá para siempre, más allá de tu muerte quedándome con el más bello regalo que pudieras darme…_

**Día Blanco, dia amargo**.

Andrew se quedó pensativo, analizando las preguntas de Makoto, en el tono de voz de ella le parecía como si estuviera molesta por el comentario, iba a decir algo, pero ella le ganó la palabra.

-¿Piensas que soy una puta porque me estoy acostando contigo?... ¿Crees que por ser hombre tu sólo puedes tener placer sexual?- Lanzó ella las interrogantes, clavando sus orbes color esmeralda en los ojos color zafiro de Andrew.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Le preguntó Andrew.- No digas eso, yo jamás podría pensar así de ti.- Dijo él.- Eres una chica muy linda, dulce y tierna. Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Makoto, tu eres una chica muy especial y si dije que pareces una muñequita es porque eres preciosa, jamás te vería como un juguete sexual.

Makoto se puso de pie y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta a Andrew, echándose el cabello hacia enfrente para tapar sus senos al descubierto, posando sus manos sobre su intimidad.

-¿Sabes dibujar en la piel?- Le preguntó ella, mirándolo con coquetería.

Andrew tan solo verla desnuda frente a él, con aquella sonrisa mezcla de inocencia y pasión desbordada sintió de nuevo la sangre hervirle dentro de su cuerpo, la ansiedad de tocarla, de hacerla suya una y otra vez, llenarla de placer y escucharla gritar su nombre.

-No tengo material para hacer tatuajes.- Dijo Andrew mientras se ponía de pie.- Pero… ¿dónde te gustaría que te lo hiciera pequeña?

Makoto se apartó el cabello hacia atrás dejando a la vista de Andrew sus senos redondeados y se humedeció un dedo, tocándose uno de los pezones.

-Aquí.- Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Andrew llegó a ella en dos zancadas y Makoto sonrió al ver de nuevo el miembro de su amante palpitando de deseo por ella.

-Sabes cómo provocarme.- La acorraló en contra la pared, frotándose contra ella.- Pequeña niña traviesa.- Le susurró Andrew al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Sí.- Respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada, y antes de que el fuera quien la hiciera gritar ella tomó entre sus manos el miembro endurecido de su amante, sintiéndolo entre sus manos duro, caliente, fibroso, como si tuviera vida propia.- Claro que se cómo controlarte.- Respondió ella y se hincó frente a Andrew, mirando con sus ojos el miembro palpitante, apretujándolo entre sus manos.- ¿Te gusta?

Makoto volteó a ver a los ojos a Andrew y le regaló una sonrisa y después se agachó y metió la punta del miembro masculino en su boca, lamiéndolo despacio; Andrew tan solo sentir la lengua de su amante acariciarlo la apretujó del cabello, incitándola a seguir, respirando entrecortadamente.

Andrew dejó escapar un ronco gemido de placer y Makoto se enorgulleció para sus adentros al escuchar la respiración entre cortada, por lo que de nuevo lamió el falo, desde la punta hasta la base y de nuevo de regreso.

Siempre era el quien solía dominarla, quien la hacía gritar de placer, pero quería ahora ser ella quien lo hiciera vibrar, quien lo hiciera enloquecer, quería hacerlo explotar de placer al grado que no hubiera momento que no dejara de pensar en ella, de que al pensar en sexo en su mente sólo la imaginara a ella y no a otra y entonces metió el falo completo en su boca. Andrew, aunque excitado, notó la inexperiencia de ella y la tomó fuertemente del cabello, siendo el quien comenzara a dominar el juego, entrando y saliendo dentro de la cavidad de Makoto, sintiendo la sangre hervirle al lengua ardiente de Makoto en su erección, su rostro que lejos de expresar asco, expresaba placer; con el paso de los minutos, Makoto comenzó a moverse por sí sola, Andrew le había hecho saber a su manera de que manera satisfacerlo y ella introdujo el miembro masculino lo más que pudo, hasta el fondo de su garganta, moviendo su lengua alrededor de él, apretujándolo entre sus labios, acariciándolo con sus dientes, deleitándose ante el sabor de su piel húmeda, el olor masculino, escuchando con deleite los sonoros gemidos de placer que salían de su garganta, sentía que sus entrepiernas estaban humedecidas ante la ansiada necesidad de sentirlo de nuevo dentro pero no pensaba detener, no hasta que el estallara de placer dentro de su boca.

Andrew al sentir que estallaría de placer apartó a Makoto de su lado y la tomó de la cintura, dirigiéndose la habitación en donde la sentó sobre el escritorio, rozando el sexo de su amante con su miembro palpitante de deseo.

-¡Por favor hazlo ya!- Suplicaba Makoto con voz entrecortada, enredando sus brazos en el cuello masculino mientras se pegaba al torso de su amante, ansiosa por sentirlo.

-¿Qué quieres pequeña?- Preguntó Andrew, frotándose contra ella, acariciándole la espina dorsal mientras con ansiedad mordía el cuello femenino.

-Te quiero dentro mío… no seas cruel… hazme tuya.

-¿Hacerte mía?- Rió el pellizcándole los pezones.- Mía ya eres muñequita, sólo mía.

Andrew la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos, atrapando los labios femeninos en un beso ansioso, hundiéndose al fin dentro de ella, en su delicioso y ardiente sexo que como siempre clamaba por él.

Makoto abrió la boca, dejando escapar un suave gemido al sentirlo dentro de ella, llenándola con su grosor y él de nuevo la levantó en brazos sentándose en la cama y a ella sobre su erección. Andrew deslizó sus manos por las suaves curvas femeninas y tomándola de las caderas comenzó a moverla a su antojo, clavándose profundamente en su sexo, una y otra vez mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a los anchos hombros masculinos de su amante, cerrando los ojos para entregarse a las delicias del placer, sintiendo como su amante llenaba su sexo profundamente.

Mientras seguía moviéndose junto con ella, penetrándola profundamente, Andrew clavó sus ojos en el rostro de su amante, embelesado al ver la expresión de su rostro tan lleno de placer: sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas ardiendo de gozo y sus labios rosados entreabiertos dejando escapar suaves gemido de placer, su hermoso cabello castaño que caía por sobre sus hombros dándole un aspecto tierno y a la vez salvaje; Andrew siguió mirando más abajó pasando sus ojos por el blanco cuello, sus senos prominentes y redondeados que se movían al ritmo de cada embestida y Andrew entonces tomó en su boca uno de los senos, deslizando su lengua por el pezón que sintió endurecerse dentro de su boca.

-¡Sí… así, no te detengas!.- Gritaba Makoto llena de gozo, sintiendo como su amante lamía su pezón, como jugueteaba utilizando sus dientes para morderlo, succionándola después como si la vida se le fuera en ello para después darle el mismo placer en el otro.

Makoto decidió que era tiempo de que ella llevara el control y lo tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama, siendo ahora ella quien lo montaba a su antojo, clavando sus ojos en los orbes oscurecidos de su amante que la miraban con deseo, sintiéndose extasiada al ver la lujuria con que la miraba, su sonrisa retorcida, su rostro y su perfecto cuerpo masculino perlado de sudor; Andrew sonrió para sí mismo extasiado de placer al dejarse domar por su amante, sabía que podía controlarla y someterla si así lo deseaba, pero le daría el gusto de verla dominando el juego deleitándose ante la hermosa vista que le proporcionaba aquella posición: el rostro de ella enmarcado por el cabello castaño, su cuerpo sudoroso y perfecto, sus senos que se movían y las suaves curvas que el podía tocar a su antojo.

-Sí pequeña… sigue así.- Decía el entre jadeos mientras deslizaba sus manos por entre las curvas de Makoto, deteniéndose un momento en su cintura para acariciar su vientre y después bajar las manos para apretar sus caderas, aferrado después sus manos al trasero de su amante.

Makoto siguió moviéndose al ritmo de su amante, de manera sincronizada el uno con el otro, hasta que sintió cada partícula de su cuerpo estallar de gozó y placer, gritando dentro de aquella habitación al sentir el orgasmo; Andrew siguió moviéndose y de pronto sintió su miembro convulsionarse hasta derramar su semilla caliente dentro del cuerpo de su amante.

Al sentir como finalmente ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo, Makoto se dejó caer en el pecho masculino y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, enredando sus dedos largos en los bucles castaños, respirando ambos entrecortadamente, sintiendo como la calma llegaba a sus cuerpos.

Los minutos pasaron, no supieron cuantos, sumergidos en un silencio que lejos de tornarse incomodo era como una atmosfera de confort que los envolvía a los dos. Andrew le tomó el rostro en una de sus manos, levantándoselo apenas suavemente y se quedó contemplando un momento la sonrisa que ella le regalaba, perdiéndose en sus pupilas esmeraldas, y finalmente unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso suave, apenas acariciándole los labios con los suyos; en su vida había estado con 5 mujeres: su primera novia, después con Hotaru, con Reika y Nabiki con quien hasta hace poco compartía una "amistad sexual" y ahora con Makoto; mas sin embargo tenía que reconocer que Makoto lo hacía arder como ninguna otra, pues en ella encontraba una mezcla adictiva difícil de encontrar en otra mujer y eso lo había descubierto ese día: atrevida, desinhibida y sin escrúpulos y a la vez extrañamente tierna y dulce; pero pensar eso le molestaba, le hacía sentirse mal, le hacía enojarse consigo mismo pensar que su sexo lo volviera tan loco como ninguna antes lo había hecho.

Quiso entonces apartarla de su lado, separarse de ella y no mirarla más, pero antes de que tomara la iniciativa sintió la mano pequeña de su amante acariciar su rostro y entonces al clavar sus vista en los ojos color esmeralda y ver la sonrisa tierna en su rostro no pudo hacerlo y tomó fuertemente la mano con que ella lo acariciaba, besándola suavemente en el dorso; Makoto ante ese contacto sintió su corazón latir y volvió a recostar su rostro en el pecho de su amante, sintiéndose mejor entre sus brazos como en ningún otro lugar, rememorando algo que él le había dicho en la cama, muy probablemente por la excitación pero que a ella le hizo avivar la esperanza de que un día él la viera como alguien especial: _"¿Hacerte mía?...mía ya eres muñequita preciosa…"_

-0-0-0-

**Tres meses después…**

La primavera había llegado a Tokio, dejando atrás los días del helado y crudo invierno para traer consigo días templados, flores cuyos botones se abrían y cerezos de Sakura en todo su esplendor, cambiar abrigos por ropas ligeras, cafés y cappuccinos por helados y bebidas frescas.

Mas sin embargo no sólo era el clima y el ambiente lo que había cambiado; el periodo escolar también había terminado, quedando dos semanas para que los estudiantes vacacionaran antes de volver a retomar sus obligaciones escolares, tiempo en el que podían relajarse sin pensar en deberes escolares, salir de vacaciones o simplemente un buen rato de ocio, mas no así estaba planeado para Makoto quien en vacaciones ya tenía listas sus obligaciones de limpiar la casa por órdenes de su tía, preparar la comida, mientras en el otro extremo su prima Reika se iba de vacaciones a Italia en compañía de algunas de sus amigas.

-Mi Reika preciosa.- Dijo Sonomi abrazando de nuevo a su hija.- Espero te la pases muy bien, disfruta tu viaje y cuida tu tarjeta aunque te mandare un poco más de dinero para la siguiente semana.

-Claro madre, sólo tratare de disfrutar.- Dijo Reika.- Este viaje será maravilloso, Italia, chicos guapos que ver, comida deliciosa… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Sonomi volteó a ver hacia el sofá, donde se encontraba Makoto mirando algunos folletos de las distintas carreras que ofrecía TODAI y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué haces con esos folletos Makoto?- Preguntó Sonomi.- ¿No me digas que éstas interesada en seguir estudiando después de que termines el bachillerato?

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Makoto.- Me gustaría estudiar gastronomía después del bachillerato y ya sólo queda un año así que tengo que ir viendo lo que ofrecen las distintas universidades.

Sonomi se le quedo mirando detenidamente y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Estudiar tú?- Dijo Sonomi en tono burlón.- No sueñes Makoto, he pagado tu educación hasta el día de hoy porque te tome bajo mi responsabilidad una vez que me convertí en tu tutora pero no voy a solventarte también estudios universitarios, si quieres consíguete una beca aunque la verdad lo veo difícil, porque una vez que te gradúes si quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa tendrás que trabajar para ayudarme a sustentar los gastos que los impuestos no se pagan solos y por estos años tú has sido una boca que yo no he tenido la obligación de alimentar.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, hubiera querido golpear a su tía, hacerla callar, pero lejos de exaltarse le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Claro que puedo obtener una beca.- Dijo Makoto.- Mis calificaciones no son excelentes pero son buenas, además sé que tengo talento para la cocina y no creo que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo sea complejo y sí, cuando termine este año escolar me iré de casa, así que tendré que mantenerme sola.

-¿Con que irte?- Sonrió Sonomi.- Bueno, nos harías un gran favor a mí y a tu prima.

-Mamá ya faltan 15 minutos para el medio día, poco para que el vuelo salga, llévame ya al aeropuerto.

Una vez que Sonomi y Reika salieran de casa, Makoto se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, sabía que estaría toda la tarde sola, pues Reika saldría de viaje con rumbo a Italia y su tía no volvería a casa hasta después de las 6:00 de la tarde, cuando saliera de trabajar; en otras circunstancias estaría feliz, pues sería el día perfecto para descansar de la presencia de las dos, salir quizá con sus amigas, pero el hecho de pensar que fuera 14 de marzo le hacía entristecerse. Nunca antes se había entristecido por causa de él tan esperado "Día Blanco", pero en ese día ansiaba tener algo más que sexo, ansiaba tener amor.

"Basta de pensar en tonterías" Se dijo a sí misma en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de lavar los trastes y mientras jugaba con el jabón no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas silenciosas salieran de sus ojos y cayeran por sus mejillas… ¿Qué si dolía no tener a alguien?... Por supuesto que le dolía mucho y odiaba sentir un poco de envidia de que sus amigas tuvieran a alguien: Minako a Diamante, Rei al parecer estaba interesada en Darien y Amy por lo que había escuchado tenía un pretendiente apuesto y a diferencias de sus amigas… ¿Ella a quien tenía?... Sí, tenía sexo, placer… ¿Pero amor?... Eso no lo tenía.

"Si tan solo Andrew estuviera aquí" Pensó en silencio, enjuagándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano… ¿Pero qué caso tenía pensar en Andrew?... El día anterior se habían visto en el departamento de él, habían tenido sexo desenfrenado, pero él le había dicho que al siguiente día se ausentaría de la ciudad.

-0-0-0-

Andrew llevaba la vista fija en la carretera que lo llevaría hacia Fukushima, donde su amada Hotaru se encontraba aun sumida en aquel letargo del que parecía no despertar. Nunca olvidaba los "días blancos" que celebro al lado de su querida Hotaru, llenándola de regalos y detalles, dándole su amor y aun después de que ella despertara en esa fecha cada año solía estar a su lado, llenando su habitación de flores, dedicándole palabras de amor…

_Un año atrás…_

_Andrew entró dentro de la habitación de blancas paredes, llevando en una de sus manos un ramo de alcatraces, las flores favoritas de su querida Hotaru y en otra de sus manos un osito de peluche en color blanco con un listón morado atado al cuello, posando los regalos en una cómoda dentro de la habitación._

_-Hola princesa.- Susurró Andrew besando la frente de su amada, acariciándole suavemente el cabello.- Aquí estoy para ti, nunca te olvido mi bella Hotaru._

_La joven postrada en la cama, siguió como siempre en aquel silencio del que no parecía despertar y él se perdió por mucho tiempo mirándola, no supo si fueron minutos o horas, tiempo en el que el la acarició una y otra vez, rememorando los momentos que habían pasado juntos, cuando ella aún estaba consciente y no dormida en aquel que parecía un sueño sin fin._

"_¿Algún día despertaras mi amor?" Preguntó Andrew como si ella lo pudiera escuchar, tomando una de las manos blancas y pálidas entre las suyas, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas.- La vida sin ti no ha sido fácil, yo no te olvido._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Siguió conduciendo sumergido en aquellos recuerdos, sintiendo como si de pronto quisiera mandar todo al carajo y regresar atrás, regresar a Tokio y no seguir conduciendo, en silencio se preguntaba… ¿Dónde era su lugar ese día?... Cada año solía pasarlo con Hotaru dentro del frio cuarto del hospital donde ella seguía sumergida en su letargo, sin siquiera dudarlo, pero ese día tenía ganas de regresar atrás, de regresar a Tokio… pero… ¿Cómo fallarle así a Hotaru?... ¿Cómo no estar con ella en ese día?

"¿Cómo estará mi pequeña?" Se preguntó en silencio, mientras en su mente aparecían dos ojos color verde esmeralda, sintiéndose molesto de nuevo por no poder evitar pensar en su "pequeña amante" como solía llamarla en secreto para sí mismo, en lo más profundo de sus silencios.- "Al diablo con lo mismo, tengo que estar con Hotaru"

-0-0-0-

Dentro de una limusina negra, la cual era conducida por un chofer de aspecto serio vestido de traje, viajaba en el asiento trasero Setsuna Meiou enfundada en un elegante traje sastre de saco y falda en color blanco, zapatillas a juego y bajo el saco una elegante blusa de seda en color tinto.

-¿La llevo a la empresa señora?

-No Shotaro.- Respondió Setsuna.- Llévame al templo Hikawa por favor.

El hombre sin más que decir obedeció las ordenes de su señora y en pocos minutos se encontraban estacionados frente al templo, donde la mujer miraba con una mezcla de melancolía, tristeza y al mismo tiempo alegría aquel lugar donde vivía Rei Hino, la joven que había conocido por Internet.

Ir al templo Hikawa y quedarse dentro de su limusina por varias horas era un ritual que venía haciendo desde hace tres meses, cuando con su marido había llegado a vivir a la ciudad de Tokio, ansiaba con todo su corazón estar frente a Rei Hino, estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero temía que la hermosa Miko la rechazara.

Miró llegar al lugar a un apuesto joven de gran estatura, cabello negro, de porte elegante y sonrió al ver que en pocos segundos aparecía a las afueras del templo la hermosa chica ataviada en su chihaya, recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

"Día blanco. Mi niña ya es todo una señorita, una señorita hermosa que ha florecido como los cerezos en primavera" Pensó para sí misma.

Rei tan sólo ver a Darien parado en las escalinatas de la entrada al templo se dirigió a su lado, recibiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Darien!- Lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.- Disculpa no estar arreglada… a decir verdad, yo…

-Te vez divina.- Dijo Darien.- No te hace falta más arreglo, con esa chihaya te vez hermosa.

Rei esbozó una sonrisa y después de varios días en que sus ojos color amatista lucían cansados y tristes, se reflejó un brillo de alegría.

-Gracias.

-Si gustas cámbiate, aunque por mi te llevaría así a cualquier lugar.- Dijo el.- Aunque no creo que la Chihaya sea tan cómoda.

-Darien.- Habló ella con pesar.- Lamento lo que voy a decirte pero… no podre salir contigo ahora.

Para Darien no pasó desapercibida la tristeza en sus ojos, el cansancio en su mirada, sabía lo que venía sucediendo desde hace tiempo y temió que el anciano Hino hubiera tenido una recaída.

-¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

Rei se sentó en las escalinatas, volteando hacia otro lado, ocultándole la mirada, odiaba que la vieran llorar cuando ella nunca había sido una persona débil, cuando odiaba los sonrojos y las muestras de debilidad en ella; sabía que era normal pero sencillamente no lo soportaba y ese día las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Mal.- Respondió ella con voz quebrada, dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.- Las quimioterapias lo dejan muy débil.

Darien se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-¿Y porque evitas llorar si tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo?- Le preguntó el.- Vamos, a veces es bueno no hacerse la fuerte.

Rei no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, dejándose consolar por su amigo. Por más de un año había sospechado que su abuelo algo le ocultaba, algo que a ella le preocupada pero no podía descifrar, mas sin embargo, hacía dos meses había descubierto que su abuelo padecía cáncer de estómago en su fase terminal, cuando el anciano ya no lo podía ocultar más; que si sabía que la muerte era algo natural y nunca se acobardaba al tocar del tema, era muy cierto, para ella era natural pensar que algún día volvería a la nada, a formar parte de los mil vientos de acuerdo a sus creencias, pero perder a un ser querido, era algo que muchas veces evitaba pensar, y ahora que sabía que la muerte acechaba a su única familia en verdad que estaba doliendo.

-No lo quiero perder.- Susurró Rei entre los brazos de Darien.- Es la única familia que tengo, sin él me voy a sentir sola y perdida, no quiero perder a mi abuelo… pero también me duele verlo sufrir con las quimioterapias, con el cáncer que día a día avanza.

Darien se quedó en silencio, dejando que ella hablara, acariciando su cabello oscuro, como médico recién graduado conocía de sobra lo que padecía el abuelo de Rei e inútil era decirle mentiras.

-Rei.- Dijo el cuándo la vio más tranquila.- Mira, no te voy a mentir… se lo que es el cáncer y demás esta hablarte de lo que ya sabes.- Siguió hablando él y acuno el rostro de orbes amatistas entre sus manos.- Pero pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Rei le regaló una sonrisa a su amigo y sintió su corazón golpear contra su pecho, su piel erizarse cuando el posó sus orbes azules en ella, trasmitiéndole la tranquilidad que en ese momento necesitaba. Desde que había descubierto que el abuelo tenía cáncer había tenido el apoyo de sus queridas amigas y Darien también había estado ahí a su lado, como un buen amigo, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

-Gracias.- Lo abrazó ella en un acto impulsivo que ella pocas veces tenía.

-Entonces… ¿Qué se te antoja comer?- Preguntó el.- Ya sé que dijiste que no puedes dejar a tu abuelo solo, pero podemos pedir comida a domicilio.

Rei sintió como si alguien desde lejos la vigilara y de pronto se puso de pie, mirando a todos lados, salió corriendo del templo y clavó sus orbes amatistas en la limusina negra que se alejaba por la ciudad.

"¿Por qué no me das la cara Setsuna?" Pensó para sí misma, no conocía a Setsuna, pero a través de conversaciones por Internet había aprendido a descifrar su aura y la que desde hace tres meses venía sintiendo cerca de ella le era familiar a la de Setsuna.

-Rei.- Escuchó la voz de Darien tras de ella.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- Se giró Rei regalándole una sonrisa.- Me pareció ver el auto de una amiga... ¿Te gustaría si comemos pizza?

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Darien.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Después de terminar de limpiar la casa y de darse una ducha, Makoto se vistió con un vestido de algodón en color turquesa, el cual tenía escote de corazón, se ceñía en la cintura y de la cadera hacia arriba se expandía, teniendo tres capas de holanes el cual dejaba notar sus largas piernas torneadas pues le llegaba un poco más arriba de la media pierna; se miró al espejo una y otra vez, tenía que reconocer que se miraba hermosa y no sólo ella lo decía, también Andrew se lo había dicho más de una vez… ¿Pero qué caso tenia ponerse aquel sexy y revelador vestido?... Después de todo Andrew no estaría ese día con ella para arrancárselo de la manera como solía hacerlo; mas sin embargo quiso desechar ese pensamiento de su mente y siguió acomodando sus cabellos castaños que dejo sueltos y al final abrió uno de los cajones donde miró un hermoso collar de fina pedrería el cual tenía cristales de color amarillo y café entremezclado y al final una piedra del mismo tono que simulaba la hoja de un árbol. Aquel collar se lo había regalado Andrew en navidad, dentro de una fina caja de terciopelo negro, pidiéndole que en la primavera, cuando el frio se fuera, ella se lo pusiera para lucirlo en su cuello.

"Al diablo con Andrew" Pensó ella para sí misma.- "Me lo pondré hoy mismo".

Finalmente, después de ponerse el collar tomó unas sandalias en color dorado las cuales tenían listones que se iban cruzando hasta la pantorrilla y salió de casa. Ese día, aunque no podría estar con sus amigas ni con Andrew tenía que salir, salir para despejar su mente tan turbada.

Algunos minutos después, Makoto se encontraba a las afueras de un parque, con el libro que Andrew le había regalado meses atrás, cuando ni siquiera tuvieran su "amistad sexual". Desde que le había regalado "L'amant" ya había leído el libro más de tres veces, pero aquella era una de esas historias que a pesar de leerlas nunca se aburría de volver a leer, mas al darse cuenta de cuan parecida era su vida a la de la protagonista de su historia.

"Al menos ella si fue amada por su amante" Pensó Makoto para sí misma.

-0-0-0-

Después de conducir por más de una hora, Andrew legó hasta la casa de la familia Nishimura, sabía que ese dia Reika no estaría, que Sonomi estaría trabajado hasta tarde y que Makoto al estar de vacaciones estaría sola en casa al menos hasta muy entrada la tarde.

Al final después de más de media hora de conducir por la carretera que lo llevaba a Fukushima había decidido tomar un retorno y regresar de nuevo a Tokio, haciendo a un lado el sentimiento de culpa al no estar con Hotaru con ese día… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?... No quería conversarlo con su subconsciente, pero al final ahí estaba a las afueras de la casa de las Nishimura.

Después de pensarlo un par de veces, bajo de su auto y decidido llegó a la puerta de la casa de las Nishimura, tocó un par de veces sin obtener resultados, Makoto debía estar ahí pero no habría, espero un par de minutos y le marcó a su celular y al teléfono de su casa, pero nadie contestaba.

-Makoto, Makoto… ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó en un susurro para sí mismo.

Insistió tocando una vez más, llamándola, hasta que al fin desesperado al no obtener resultados subió a su auto, pensando donde podría estar si no era en su casa. Después de todo con sus amigas no podía estar ese día y tampoco tenía novio con quien pasar el día.

-0-0-0-

Makoto cerró el libro y lo guardo en su pequeña bolsa color camello que llevaba cruzada, se quedó pensativa pensando que sería bueno comer, pues el hambre comenzaba a molestar a pesar de que ese día en especial se sentía triste al saber que Andrew no estaría con ella, pero entones escucho una voz masculina tras de sí que la hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.

-¿Mako-chan?

Ella levantó su rostro al escuchar la voz varonil y reconoció entonces a Tamahome. Tenía mucho que no lo veía, varios meses desde que él la había despreciado frente a aquella elegante y hermosa novia, muchas veces pensó que le dolería verlo encontrarlo de nuevo, que le dolería verlo y saber que su amor no le pertenecía mas o que la haría añorar su noviazgo, mas sin embargo tenerlo ahí no le provocó ningún sentimiento.

-Tamahome… hola.- Respondió ella.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Mako-chan.- Sonrió el, recorriéndola con la mirada.- Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Ella se quedó meditándolo un poco. Le extraño que en ese día no estuviera acompañado de su novia, llenándola de mimos y regalos en el "día blanco", en otras circunstancias le hubiera emocionado que Tamahome no estuviera con ella, pero en ese momento era algo que realmente no le importaba.

-Como quieras.

-Mako-chan.- Comenzó a hablar el.- Sé que te debo una disculpa… hace meses me porte muy mal contigo y…

-No tiene importancia.- Lo interrumpió ella.- Ya es pasado.

-Aun así me quería disculpar contigo, sé que me porte como un imbécil.- Dijo él.- Tú no te merecías que te tratara de esa manera, de verdad estoy arrepentido y…

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Dijo Makoto, deseando que se callara, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar sola.- Si me disculpas Tamahome, me retiro porque tengo hambre y buscare algún lugar para comer.

-¿Puedo invitarte?

Makoto se le quedo mirando con extrañeza, le extrañaba que ese día en lugar de estar con Michiru la estuviera invitando a comer lo cual honestamente no le apetecía.

-Hoy es día blanco.- Dijo ella.- ¿No se supone que debas invitar a salir a tu novia?

-Terminamos hace un par de semanas.- Respondió el.- A decir verdad no es el tipo de chica que me gusta.

-Y entonces como no tienes nada mejor que hacer se te acaba de ocurrir invitar a comer a tu ex novia.- Makoto se hecho a reír al ver como el palidecía y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Esta bien, anda vamos que sabes eso ya quedo en el pasado.

Tamahome se puso de pie y Makoto tomó la mano que él le ofrecía galantemente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ciertamente no le apetecía mucho la compañía de Tamahome, pero pensó que quizá con una buena charla se distrajera y dejara de pensar en lo que la atormentaba, pero entonces escuchó unos pasos y miró a Andrew frente a ella, en el parque.

-Makoto.

-Andrew.- Balbuceó ella, sorprendida de verlo frente a ella, en Tokio.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vengo por ti.- Dijo Andrew.- Fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas.

-¿A si?- Respondió ella.- Tenía entendido que este día no íbamos a vernos.

-Pero hubo cambio de planes.- Dijo él.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Lo siento.- Respondió ella.- Ya quede de ir a comer con Tamahome.

Andrew clavó sus ojos azules en los de Tamahome, mirándolo de arriba abajo, aun recordaba cuando en el campus alguna vez lo había escuchado hablar mal de Makoto, cuando el apenas la estaba conociendo y supuso que Tamahome lo reconoció pues había notado que el joven también sentía antipatía por el.

-¿A si?- Preguntó el.- Pues saldrán otro día porque tú y yo tenemos algo importante de que hablar Makoto.- Dijo Andrew tomándola de la mano, clavando sus ojos azules en Tamahome sintiendo como el hombre frente a el también le sostenía la mirada.

Makoto sin decir más siguió a Andrew, gozando para sus adentros al tenerlo ahí ese día, al ver en sus ojos azules algo que percibió podrían ser celos, ira, rabia, propio de quien quiere proteger lo que es suyo.

"¿Estará celoso?" Se preguntó en silencio así misma.

No le importó dejar ahí parado a Tamahome, no haberse despedido de él; sabía que era una grosería, una falta de educación, pero en ese momento solo podía gozar de la presencia de Andrew y de la forma posesiva en que la tomaba…

-0-0-0-

Darien se encontraba sentado dentro de la habitación de Rei, sentado frente a la mesita pequeña donde había estado comiendo en compañía de Rei, pero hacía un par de minutos ella había ido a la habitación de su abuelo quien había despertado después de varias horas de sueño.

Miró algunas fotografías pegadas en una de las paredes del cuarto de Rei y se puso de pie, mirando fotografías donde ella salía en diferentes etapas de su vida, en algunas vestida con hermosos kimonos, siempre con su hermoso cabello negro suelto y con aquella pose tan altiva y digna propia de ella, propia de una princesa.

"Eres tan bella" Pensó para sí mismo, mientras se detenía en una fotografía seguramente actual, donde Rei aparecía vistiendo su uniforme escolar.

-¿Quieres un poco de te?- Escuchó de pronto la voz de Rei que lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.

-¿Cómo está tu abuelo?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella, apartándole de las manos la tetera.

-Bien.- Respondió ella.- Dentro de lo que cabe.

Rei se sentó de nuevo frente a la mesita y Darien hizo lo mismo, sentándose a un lado de ella, mientras la miraba subirse un poco la manga de su chihaya para servir te en dos tazas que había traido de la cocina.

-Este es te de vainilla con canela.- Dijo Rei.- La combinación de vainilla y canela me encanta y me relaja tomarlo.

Darien se quedó mirando detenidamente a Rei, posando sus ojos en la hermosa cabellera negra, los ojos amatistas cubiertos de pestañas espesas, los labios carnosos en forma de corazón, sintiéndose embriagado por el delicioso olor a jazmines de su fragancia. Hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto, se sentía interesado en Rei… ¿Amor?... Quizá era muy prematuro decir que la amara, pero no podía negar que le pareciera hermosa y sentir una extraña conexión con ella.

-Rei.- Tomó una de sus manos y ella levantó su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Darien.

-¿Si?- Preguntó ella.

Darien no le dio tiempo de decir más y se acercó a ella, besándole una de las mejillas y ella ante ese contacto cerró los ojos.

-Rei, mira no soy muy bueno para expresarme y quizá tampoco para decir cosas linda.- Dijo él.- Pero eres una chica muy agradable, tenemos mucho en común, sé que estás pasando ahora por un momento difícil pero yo quiero decirte que…

Darien no pudo seguir hablando pues escuchó el sonido de su celular que sonó insistentemente y de mala gana lo contesto.

-¿Diga?... ¿Mamá?... ¿Qué le sucedió a Naru?... Sí, voy para allá.

Darien guardó su teléfono celular y se puso de pie.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Rei alarmada.- ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermana?

-No es nada grave.- Dijo Darien.- Parece que se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió un tobillo, pero tengo que ir para allá.- La miró Andrew con pesar.- Si se recupera vengo pronto.

-Ve tranquilo.- Dijo Rei dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Saluda a Naru de mi parte.

Una vez que Darien se fuera, Rei se quedó parada a las afueras del templo, suspirando y tocándose la mejilla donde antes él la había besado, olvidándose por un momento de sus tristezas.

-Creo que ya voy a ser suegro.- Escuchó la voz ronca de su abuelo que la hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.

-Abuelito.- Balbuceó ella sintiendo que se sonrojaba.- ¿Qué haces levantado?

-¿Cómo preguntas que hago levantado?- Preguntó el abuelo.- Voy a la cocina y aquí te encuentro afuera… ¿Se ha ido el joven Darien?

-Si.- Respondió Rei.

-Me gusta para yerno, es un buen chico.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- Trató Rei de cambiarle la conversación.

El anciano se acercó a Rei y la tomó del brazo.

-No me cambies la conversación pequeña, en verdad ese joven me agrada para ti.- Dijo el abuelo.- Y a ti también… ni te atrevas a negarlo que te conozco pequeña

-Es sólo un amigo.- Respondió Rei.- Y vete a tu cama abuelo yo ahora te llevo algo de comer.

El anciano sonrió al ver a su nieta alejarse a la cocina y regresó de nuevo a su habitación.

"Gracias gran Kami, por no dejar sola a mi pequeña, si la dejas rodeada de personas que la amen, entonces podre irme tranquilo" Pensó para sí mismo.

-0-0-0-

Poco más de 10 minutos habían pasado desde que Makoto se fuera con Andrew casi de manera obligada, subiendo a su auto, donde el conducía sin siquiera decir una palabra, en un silencio que ella por orgullo no se atrevía a interrumpir. Se sentía molesta con él y sabía que no tenía razón de ser, pues Andrew no era su novio, era libre de su tiempo y de estar donde quiera en el momento que quisiera.

-¿Por qué siempre no fuiste a Fukushima?- Se atrevió a romper Makoto el silencio.

-No tuve ganas de ir.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿Tenías que esperar a que yo me fuera de la ciudad para planear verte con Tamahome?

Makoto se desconcertó ante las palabras de Andrew, quiso sonreír para sí misma, imaginarse que al fin Andrew la estaba amando, que estaba celoso de Tamahome.

-No tendría por qué ocultártelo.- Respondió ella.- Puedo salir con él aunque tu estés en la ciudad.

Andrew se estacionó a las afueras de su departamento y la tomó del brazo, mirándola con molestia contenida.

-Yo sólo me acuesto contigo y espero lo mismo de ti.

Ella arqueó una de sus cejas y esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados; por un lado gozaba pensar que estaba celoso pero por otro lado se sentía molesta de que el pudiera darle sÓlo sexo y no su amor cuando ella cada día se esforzaba inútilmente para que el la amara.

-¿Y por que habría de rendirte cuenta de con quien me acuesto?- Preguntó ella.- ¿Tanto te molesta?... ¿Crees que porque me estrenaste soy de tu propiedad?... Estás hablando como un hombre celoso.

Andrew apretó más su brazo, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Escúchame bien niña y no digas tonterías, no estoy celoso pero si yo sólo me acuesto contigo espero lo mismo de ti, nunca nos cuidamos con condón y no me da la gana de adquirir una enfermedad!.- Dijo él con un tono de molestia en su voz.- Más que celoso me preocupo por mi salud… además si el día de mañana sales embarazada de otro no quiero preocuparme por algo que no es mío.

-¿Tanto te molestaría si salgo embarazada Andrew?- Le preguntó Makoto molesta.- Pues déjame decirte querido que a veces hasta el más eficaz de los métodos anticonceptivos falla y uno de tus lindos espermas puede colarse… ¿O tanta repulsión tienes a tener hijos?... ¿No has pensado que la píldora que cada día me trago también pudo haber fallado en cualquier momento?

-Pues eso no va a suceder.- Le dijo Andrew molesto.- No vas a embarazarte porque no me interesa tener un hijo de una mujer que no amo.

Makoto se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, las palabras de Andrew habían sido como una puñalada directa a su corazón, un dolor profundo que la desgarraba; cierto era que no deseaba embarazarse en ese momento de su vida, pero más de una vez había fantaseado con que algún día Andrew la amara y tener un hijo que se pareciera mucho a él, un hijo al que ella amaría por ser también de Andrew.

Andrew pareció notar cristalizados los ojos de Makoto, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, quiso retractarse, pero antes de poder siquiera hablar ella le metió un puñetazo en el rostro, un puñetazo que si bien dolía no era tan doloroso como ver algunas lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de su amante.

-¡Pues yo si amaría a un hijo que saliera de mis entrañas independientemente de que fuera hijo de un hombre que amara o de un imbécil odioso como tú!.- Le gritó ella con voz quebrada.

-Makoto.- Balbuceó el, acariciando una de sus mejillas.- Perdón, yo no quise…

-¡Quítame las manos de encima imbécil!.- Lo golpeó ella de nuevo y bajo del auto.

Andrew quiso detenerla, ir tras ella, pedirle perdón pero ella paro al primer taxi que encontró y el no pudo darle alcance.

-¡Imbécil, imbécil!.- Se dijo así mismo, golpeado el cofre del auto con su puño.

-0-0-0-

Una vez que Makoto hubiera llegado a casa, entró rápidamente en ella, se había olvidado de su tía, pero se sintió reconfortada de que aún no llegara a casa y rápidamente subió las escaleras, refugiándose en su cuarto en donde se dejó caer en el piso una vez que llegara, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras las duras palabras de Andrew se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Escuchó su teléfono celular timbrar una y otra vez, dándose cuenta de que era el quien le hablaba, pero lo ignoro, no pensaba contestarle en ese momento ni nunca más, ya estaba decidida, si Andrew no podía amarla no seguiría más esperanzada a algo que no podía hacer y apagó el teléfono, echándose a llorar en su cama.

-¡Maldito día blanco!- Maldijo para sí misma, mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas y su corazón dolia…

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí tengo un capitulo más, espero sea del agrado de todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras.**

**Gracias por leerme y darme su apoyo y sus reviews en esta trama: Deshy (querida amiga en hora buena, felicidades ya era hora), Jovidess (amiga gracias por escuchar todas las ideas que voy maquinando en mi mente y maquinarlas junto conmigo… ¿A poco no tenemos la razón hahaha), Patty Ramírez de Chiba (Geme querida te adoro gracias por tu apoyo, por odiar a Andy y por invitarme a tu grandioso proyecto), Yannin (gracias por dejarme saber que te gusta cada capítulo), Juanita (Gracias por leer mi fic aunque no sea de tu parea favorita un día de estos leo el tuyo lo que pasa es que como me iré de vacaciones ando para arriba y abajo), Cinthya (no podía olvidarme de ti amiga querida, gracias por tu apoyo y ya sabes no bajes la guardia porque esos dos canijos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento).**

**¿Falto alguna más?... Si es así hable ahora y anímese a dejar su review que no muerdo.**

**En fin, saludos y aunque me valla de vacaciones Mademoiselle no se olvida de publicar que tiene varios capítulos por adelantado.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau**


	15. Chapter 15 Destino Trazado

_Recuerdo cuando mi corazón lastimaste y alejarme de ti intenté para sanar mi roto corazón por tu desamor. De tus besos y tus caricias trate de huir. Quise olvidarme de tu mirada azulada como el manto azulado que cada día al levantar mi vista observo… pero el destino parecía que tenía ya su plan trazado y aunque yo de ti me alejaba, ahí siempre estabas tú: para hacerme vibrar, para hacerme sonreír, para hacerme llorar, para hacerme amar… y entonces en esa noche de estrellas nuestro destino quedo unido para siempre._

**Destino Trazado.**

Andrew conducía por las calles de Tokio después de salir del hospital psiquiátrico donde ya estaba trabajando como psicólogo, en lo que era el principio de su carrera. Sabía que estar en ese prestigioso hospital mental lo iba a llevar a adquirir experiencia lo cual sería bueno para su trayectoria; más sin embargo, su vida personal no parecía ir tan en buen camino como lo era su carrera.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día blanco, desde que Makoto lo había cacheteado y le dijo que no quería verlo más, que no deseaba seguir manteniendo ningún tipo de contacto con él. Incontables veces le había hablado por teléfono en esa semana a su casa, a su celular, le había dejado recados en su correo electrónico e incluso había ido al parque donde ella solía ir a correr pero no la había encontrado.

No podía evitar que su conciencia le remordiera y ese día decidido ir al colegio a buscarla, hasta que entonces la miró sentada donde solía esperar el camión público.

-Ahí estas.- Dijo para sí mismo.

Bajó del auto y llegó hasta donde estaba Makoto, justo 10 minutos antes de que llegara el camión y notó como ella levantaba su vista y clavaba sus ojos en él, mirándolo ahora con indiferencia.

Makoto tan sólo sentir que Andrew se acercaba a ella sintió su corazón golpear contra su pecho, sus manos sudorosas, un escalofrío recorrerla; en dos semanas que no se había marcado a su teléfono celular un par de veces pero ella se había negado a contestarle, decidida a no verlo más.

-Mako-chan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ella aparentando una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-¿No es obvio?- Preguntó el.- Vine por ti… Tú y yo tenemos de que hablar y lo sabes. Lamento haberte hecho llorar la última vez que te vi, pero esa actitud que tienes de no dar la cara a los problemas me exaspera.

-¿Problemas?- Preguntó ella.- Yo no tengo ningún problema; eres tú quien parece tener problemas… ¿No te ha pasado por la mente que si no te contesto al celular es porque sencillamente no me apetece hablar contigo?

-Makoto, si estoy aquí es porque creo que este jueguito que comenzamos está llegando demasiado lejos y tú sabes que cuando comenzamos a tener encuentros fui muy claro contigo al decirte que…

-Que no me amarías.- Lo interrumpió ella.- Me se tu cantaleta de memoria, Andrew. No tienes por qué repetirla tantas veces y por esa misma razón de que quedamos en que esto sólo es sexo no tienes por qué alarmarte si por algún tiempo no me dan ganas de verte.- Siguió hablando ella.- Digamos que una temporada uso un juguete pero en otra temporada se me puede antojar jugar con otro.

Andrew frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que Makoto decía, analizando cada uno de sus gestos, el tono de su voz, estaba casi seguro de que tan sólo estaba queriendo usar una falsa pose para aparentar que él no le importaba, que no le dolía, más sin embargo, él pudo percibir y estar casi en la certeza de que ella estaba sintiendo algo más que atracción, además… ¿Con qué otro podría tener sexo ella?... Era estudiante en un colegio de señoritas y regularmente con las únicas que podía salir cuando Sonomi se descuidaba un poco era con sus amigas o con él. Sabía que no había otro en su entorno.

-¿Sí?... ¿Estás sugiriendo que te estas acostando con otro?

-Sí.- Mintió ella.- Y justo voy a su departamento ahora.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó él.- ¿Y se puede saber dónde has conseguido a tu nuevo amante cuando tus días son estudiando en este colegio de señoritas o con tus amigas?

Makoto sintió como si él la acorralara con sus preguntas, odiaba que él siempre la acorralara, que la hiciera perder y la dejara sin palabras, que fuera él quien siempre la hiciera sucumbir ante sus encantos, que estuviera metido día y noche en sus pensamientos y que fuera el causante de sus sentimientos de celos y rabia. Mas sin embargo, parecía que el destino se había apiadado de ella pues entonces miró a Tamahome acercarse en su Harley en color negro y recordó que hacia un par de días había conversado con él vía Internet y le había dicho que algún día pasaría en su moto por el colegio para invitarla a comer o a tomar un café, realmente lo había olvidado, pues poco le interesaba salir con Tamahome y si cuando fuera su novio suspiraba al pensar en él, después de probar el placer sexual con Andrew, Tamahome le parecía ya demasiado poca cosa.

-Justo ahí viene.- Sonrió Makoto clavando sus ojos en Tamahome quien levantó su mano a lo lejos para saludarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

Andrew se giró y miró la Harley en color negro estacionarse a las afueras del colegio y reconoció al ex novio de Makoto cuando este se quitó el casco.

-¿Tu ex novio?

-Sí.- Respondió ella.- Un gusto en saludarte Andrew, hasta la vista.

Andrew la miró subir a la moto, aferrándose en un abrazo a la cintura de Tamahome y tan sólo escuchar como ella reía como si estuviera tan feliz al estar con él no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de incomodidad lo embargara, haciéndo que muchas cosas y situaciones que no le agradaban pasaran por su mente pero se dijo que eso no era de su incumbencia y con un poco de molestia subió a su auto.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de blancas paredes del hospital central de Tokio, la joven de cabello negro azabache ataviada aun con el uniforme del colegio de señoritas "Private Girls T.A." se encontraba dormida en el sofá dentro de la habitación. Desde que el cáncer había estado avanzando en el cuerpo de su abuelo, después de salir de clases solía pasar largos tiempos con él en el hospital, cuidando de él y dándole su compañía, dejando un poco de lado los momentos de diversión entre sus amigas.

En su inconsciente escuchó algún ruido, unos pasos acercarse, pero el cansancio pesaba más sobre sus hombros y no se movió hasta que sintió una mano acariciar su cabello y entonces abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Darien quien le regaló una sonrisa y le ofreció un vaso térmico de lo que ella supuso era café.

-Darien.- Susurró ella.- Hola.

-Perdón, no pensé que estuvieras dormida.

-Te traje un cappucino de vainilla con canela.- Dijo él.- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comer?... Aquí cerca del hospital, estoy en mi hora de comida y voy a ir a un restaurante aquí cercano de comida italiana y la verdad la comida del hospital no me apetece mucho.

Rei sonrió ante el comentario y tomó el vaso de cappucino dándole un sorbo.

-Gracias Darien, pero la verdad preferiría ir por un emparedado a la cafetería del hospital, no quiero dejarlo sólo a…

-Ve con él joven querida.- Escucharon ambos la voz del anciano y ella se giró acercándose a su abuelo.

-Abuelo… ¿Estabas despierto?... Disculpa, lo que pasa es…

-Ve Rei, ve a comer con Darien.- Dijo él anciano.- Anda, es una orden y después ve a casa necesitas descansar pequeña.

-Abuelo pero…

-Nada Rei.

Rei iba a decir algo pero entonces escuchó su teléfono celular timbrar y miró en la pantalla de su celular que era Makoto quien la llamaba.

-Makoto… ¿Qué sucede?... No te preocupes Mako-chan de hecho ahora mismo voy a comer… en verdad no te preocupes amiga… Sí, yo también te quiero.

Después de colgar su teléfono Rei lo guardó de nuevo en su maletín escolar y se acercó al anciano para darle un beso en la frente.

-Tratare de venir pronto abuelo.- Dijo Rei quien después clavó sus ojos en Darien.- Iré al baño primer por si gustas esperarme a la salida.

Después de Rei saliera de habitación, Darien se despidió también del anciano pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta de salida este lo hizo detenerse.

-Chiba.

-Dígame, señor Hino.

-Acércate.- Pidió el anciano.

Darien se acercó un poco intimidado al anciano. Aún recordaba como la primera vez que había invitado a salir a Rei, éste le había hecho un interrogatorio como quien cuida de que no dañen a su querida nieta y aunque ya las asperezas parecían haber quedado en el pasado, Darien aún se andaba con reservas.

-¿Te gusta mi nieta?

Darien se sobresaltó ante la pregunto, no esperaba que él anciano fuera a preguntarle eso y antes de siquiera responder algo él señor Hino le gano de nuevo la palabra.

-No me digas nada.- Dijo él anciano.- Yo puedo ver tus sentimientos y sé que es así, sé que le estas tomando cariño y un poco más, así que déjame darte un consejo… ¡No seas tan lento!

Darien iba a decir algo pero antes de siquiera poder hablar Rei regresó a la habitación.

-Estoy lista.

-Ahí la tienes.- Dijo él anciano.- Y haz lo que te digo muchacho.

-Claro, señor Hino.- Rió Darien ante el comentario del anciano.

-0-0-0-

La Harley de Tamahome se detuvo en el estacionamiento exclusivo del restaurante de comida Italiana al que Makoto había pedido ir a comer, donde ambos bajaron, conversando sobre trivialidades, sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas después de que terminaran su relación, después de que Tamahome tantas veces le pidiera disculpas por su comportamiento en el pasado e incluso sobre los planes que Makoto tenía para el siguiente año cuando terminara la preparatoria.

-¿Entonces piensas entrar a estudiar a TODAI?- Preguntó Tamahome.

-Hare el examen de admisión.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque como he decidido que quiero estudiar gastronomía y no botánica, entonces, he estado pensando más de una vez en hacer examen de admisión para poder estudiar en Le cordon bleu en Francia o quizás estudiar el primer año de gastronomía aquí en la universidad de TODAI, buscar un trabajo y después buscar la manera de irme allá.

-Por cierto y cambiando de tema.- Dijo él.- ¿Furuhata es tu novio?

Makoto se desconcertó al escuchar que Tamahome le preguntara aquello, suponía que lo habría visto más de alguna vez pues hasta hace poco Andrew aún estudiaba en TODAI, mas sin embargo, no pensó que conociera su nombre.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Hace días cuando te invite a salir no dejo que me acercara demasiado.- Dijo Tamahome.- Además, también lo vi un par de veces en el campus y sé su nombre porque sé que era de los estudiantes becados y más destacados de los de la carrera de psicología… ¿Entonces, sí tienen algo tú y él?

-En realidad fue algo pasajero y sin importancia.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero ahora sólo somos amigos… ¿Entramos?

-Claro.

Tan sólo entrar dentro del restaurante, Makoto miró a lo lejos una mesa a Rei y Darien, miró como él con su tenedor le daba de comer un poco de pastel de chocolate y como ella reía, como si estuviera feliz con la compañía de Darien.

-Mira nada más, parece que Rei después de todo ya tiene novio nuevo.- Escuchó la voz de Tamahome tras ella.

-No veo porque no.- Respondió Mako.- Ella es una chica inteligente y muy bonita.

Makoto miró a Rei y Darien levantarse después de dejar la cuenta y entonces en lo que ella y Tamahome entraban se encontraron con ellos dos que iban de salida.

-Rei, Darien, hola.- Saludó Makoto, notando como su amiga la miraba con extrañeza por estar con Tamahome.

-Hola, Mako.- Respondió Rei al saludo, posando después sus ojos en Tamahome.- No imagine que después de todo volvieras a salir con él.

El comentario pareció tornarse incómodo para los cuatro presentes, incluido Darien quien no estaba al tanto de la relación que ella en el pasado había tenido con él joven al cual ya había visto en el campus, por lo cual Makoto para limar las asperezas presentó a los dos jóvenes.

-Un gusto conocerlo.- Dijo Darien.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Darien.- Habló Rei.- Iré al tocador, sí gustas puedes esperarme en el auto.

Makoto supo interpretar que lo que Rei quería era que la siguiera, conversar con ella y la siguió estando segura de que algún sermón le daría.

-Y bien Rei.- Habló Makoto una vez que estaban dentro.- Te vi muy cariñosa con Chiba, amiga… ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?... Últimamente te noto ausente.

-Nada Makoto, nada.- Respondió Rei.- Sí amiga, sé que últimamente hemos estado ausentes la una de la otra, como que nos hemos alejado pero bueno tú sabes que con el abuelo enfermo y tú con tus problemas amorosos nos hemos alejado un poco la una de la otra.

Makoto se sorprendió al escuchar que ella le dijera "tus problemas amorosos".

-No me veas así Mako-chan.- Respondió Rei.- A pesar de que he estado sumida en cuidar de mi abuelo no me ha pasado desapercibido que te la pasas triste y que has sufrido una desilusión amorosa, te dije que te alejaras de Furuhata y no me hiciste caso.

-¿Te lo dijo Minako?

-No.- Respondió Rei.- Simplemente es algo de lo que me di cuenta, jamás los he visto juntos o en una situación comprometedora pero me he dado cuenta de cómo se miran y creo que para alguien con un poco de sentido común eso es notorio y comenzar un jueguito con el imbécil de Tamahome para darle celos no creo que sea la solución.

Makoto se le fue encima a Rei y le dio un fuerte abrazo que dejo a la pelinegra desconcertada.

-Te quiero mucho Rei… ¿Lo sabias?

-Sí lo es tonta.- Respondió Rei.- Y yo a ti, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo amiga, en las buenas y en las malas, te quiero y no te digo esto por molestarte pero cuando te sientas mal yo estaré contigo.

-Y yo contigo.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Mañana vamos a tomarnos un café?

-No puedo descuidar al abuelo.- Dijo Rei.

-Bueno, entonces iré a visitarte a la clínica.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

-Mal.- Respondió la joven sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Makoto sin decir nada le dio un abrazo nuevamente, como siempre solían hacerlo cuando alguna de las dos estaba triste, diciéndose con eso que eran amigas, que se tenían la una a la otra en las buenas y en las malas.

-0-0-0-

Algunos días después de haber salido con Tamahome, Makoto se encontraba corriendo en el parque, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de verano en aquel día a principios del mes de abril.

Desde que saliera de clases se había ido al hospital con Rei, donde había estado haciéndole compañía por largas horas hasta que decidió regresar a su casa y aprovechar que no llegaba aun su tía Sonomi para correr un poco en el parque mientras en su ipod iba escuchando la canción titulada "Despedida" aquella que había escuchado con Andrew en su auto el día que tuvieran sexo por primera vez.

Había decidido sacar a Andrew de su vida, no verlo más y aunque le estaba costando sabía que era lo mejor para ella, no verlo, alejarse de su vida a tiempo y enfocar su mente en otras cosas: su amistad con las chicas, finalizar el último año de preparatoria y enfocarse en prepararse para su ingreso a la universidad en menos de un año, conseguirse quizá algún trabajo y salir adelante lejos de su tía y de Reika.

-Por hoy es suficiente.- Se dijo así misma y se sentó en una de las bancas dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua.

-¿Tendrás tiempo para que hablemos?.- Escuchó la voz de Andrew tras de sí que hizo que la piel se le erizara.

-En pocos minutos tía Sonomi llega a casa y no puedo tardarme mucho.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Andrew se sentó en la banca a un lado de ella.

-Quiero hablar de lo que paso el día que te dije eso en mi auto.

-Olvídalo.- Respondió ella.- Es algo que en realidad no tiene importancia.

-Sí la tiene.- Dijo Andrew.- Lamento haber dicho lo que dije, hable realmente sin sentir lo que estaba diciendo Makoto… yo no…

-Es obvio que no quisieras un hijo mío.- Respondió Makoto.- Es normal, no me amas y yo tampoco quisiera tener un hijo ahora porque soy joven y de un hombre que no amo mucho menos. Pero si por accidente me hubiera llegado a ocurrir cuando tuve sexo contigo no despreciaría a mi hijo, ya he sufrido yo de desprecios por parte de mi tía y créeme que no despreciaría a un hijo independientemente de que el padre fueras tú o Tamahome.- Dijo ella mencionando a propósito al final a su ex novio con quien de nuevo estaba teniendo comunicación.

-¿Tamahome?- Preguntó él.- ¿Sales con él después de que se portó como un patan contigo?- Le preguntó molesto.

-Tamahome me atrae.- Respondió ella.- Y la pasamos bien cuando estamos juntos, claro sin compromisos.- Ella hizo una pausa y después retomó la palabra.- Andrew… tú un día me dijiste que el día que encontrara a un hombre que yo amara y que me amara te daría gusto, y que aceptarías que dejáramos nuestros encuentros de lado… ¿Lo recuerdas?... O sencillamente porque yo te lo pidiera.

-Lo recuerdo.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero no creo que Tamahome sea el tipo de hombre que…

-Sé lo que es Tamahome y si vuelvo a equivocarme con él será mi problema.- Respondió Makoto.- Sólo te quiero pedir, Andrew, que dejemos nuestros encuentros de lado… Estos cuatro meses de sexo la pase muy bien contigo, eres un buen chico, agradezco lo que has hecho por mi más allá del sexo y eres también un buen amante pero me gustaría que termináramos con esto y no es que tú seas el problema pero...

Makoto se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Está bien.- Respondió Andrew tratando de mantener una tranquilidad que lejos estaba de sentir, desde hacía más de dos semanas que no la tenía en su cama y ansiaba besarla, hundirse en su cuerpo, acariciar su piel y perderse en su delicioso aroma, y dentro de sí mismo tenía que reconocer que le molestaba, que le irritaba que ella pusiera fin a lo que habían estado teniendo.- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones Makoto, sencillamente no quieres tener sexo y eres libre de negarte si así quieres. Sólo quiero que sepas que sí en algún momento necesitas…

-Preferiría que no nos viéramos Andrew.- Dijo ella.- No es nada contra ti pero…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.- Habló él.- Si no me quieres cerca de ti también lo respetare, pero si algún día me necesitas sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Bien Andrew.- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.- Espero estés bien, nos vemos luego.

**Cuatro meses después…**

Makoto se encontraba en la cocina del templo Hikawa acompañada de Amy sirviendo en cuatro platos el Okinawa soba que había preparado para comer en compañía de sus tres amigas. Hacían ya tres semanas que él señor Hino había fallecido de cáncer pancreático y desde dos meses antes de que muriera, Makoto, al igual que Minako y Amy, solían pasar largas horas después de clases en el templo, acompañando a Rei quien se había quedado sin la compañía del único familiar que hasta entonces tenía.

Durante ese tiempo, Makoto se había dedicado a estar apoyando a su amiga, seguir preparándose para terminar con calificación satisfactoria del bachillerato, enfocándose en lo que le gustaba hacer, salir con Tamahome de vez en cuando como un par de amigos; mas sin embargo, parecía que todo intento por sacar a Andrew de su mente era inútil aunque el estar lejos de él le hacía que cada día doliera menos su indiferencia, prefería tenerlo alejado de sí misma por lo cual lo había bloqueado también de su lista de contactos en su mail.

-Estos tallarines con cerdo son deliciosos.- Dijo Amy probando un poco.

-Qué bueno que te guste.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Cómo vas con los cursos de alemán?

-Bien.- Respondió.- Probablemente en menos de un año me valla a Berlín asi que quiero atesorar todos estos momentos con ustedes.

-Lo se.- Respondió Makoto.- Créeme que cuando termine el bachillerato las extrañaré, hemos estado juntas pero confió en que ni la distancia ni el tiempo acabara con nuestra amistad… ¿Cierto?

-Claro.- Sonrió Amy.- Además, no dudo de que logres tu sueño de estudiar en Le cordon blue en Paris y, entonces, ya no estaremos tan lejos la una de la otra, mas no así de Minako y Rei.

Las dos amigas salieron de la cocina, encontrándose con Minako y Rei quienes seguían empacando en algunas cajas las ropas que fueran del difunto señor Hino.

-La comida está lista.- Dijo Makoto haciendo que Rei y Minako voltearan.

-Gracias Mako-chan.- Respondió Rei.- Coman ustedes, yo no tengo hambre.

Makoto se acercó a su amiga y la tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo, el rostro siempre hermoso de su amiga lucia sombrío, desencajado, sus ojos dejaban ver las ojeras de cansancio causa de largos meses cuidando de su abuelo en la víspera de su muerte y Rei sabía que aunque Rei aparentara calma estaba sufriendo.

-Al abuelo no le gustaría verte así… ¿Lo recuerdas?.- Dijo Makoto.- Él siempre fue un hombre alegre hasta el último día de sus vidas y no creo que quisiera ver así a su pequeña Rei.

De los ojos amatistas de la hermosa pelinegra las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en silencio. Había contenido mucho sus ganas de llorar, había guardado las lágrimas más de una vez frente a su abuelo e incluso se había mostrado seria y estoica en la ceremonia fúnebre sintoísta pero de pronto como si se desmoronara se dejó caer en el futon negro y el llanto acompañado de gruesas lagrimas fue al fin inevitable.

-Lo extraño tanto.- Dijo Rei.- No sé cómo poder sobrevivir sin su compañía… me siento sola.

Makoto se sentó a su lado y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, acariciándole el cabello, y tanto Amy como Minako se unieron a su amiga, Amy acomodándose del otro lado, y Mina frente a ella, tomándola de las manos, llorando las cuatro por el dolor que su amiga había mantenido encerrado en su alma.

-Llora querida Rei.- Dijo Amy.- Lo que haga falta, aquí estaremos para llorar contigo.

-Y recuerda que ahora tu abuelo que ahora está en el cielo no le gustaría ver triste a su pequeña nieta.- Dijo Minako.- Bueno o más bien que forma parte de los mil vientos como tú dices.

-Además, tienes el recuerdo de haber tenido a un abuelo que te adoraba y eso es imborrable Rei-chan.- Dijo Makoto.- Él siempre vivirá en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón.

Después de varios minutos Rei se limpió las lágrimas y en compañía de sus amigas se acercó a la pequeña mesita donde las cuatro comenzaron a platicar.

-Gracias al gran Kami tengo tres amigas a las que adoro y que nunca me han dejado sola.- Dijo Rei.- Además, tengo a Darien que se ha portado como un gran amigo y la amistad de Setsuna que aunque no la conozco en persona ha sido un gran apoyo para mí en estos momentos.- Rei se levantó y abrió su guardarropa, sacando de este una muñeca de porcelana de largos cabellos negros ataviada en un kimono.- Me ha enviado esta muñeca y algo de dinero, al principio me negué a aceptarlo pero ella es muy terca no acepto un no por respuesta y la verdad lo necesitaba.

-¡Es una muñeca preciosa!- Exclamó Minako.- Como tú, Rei-chan.

-Rei, sé que en estos momentos en que estás tan vulnerable es fácil que te encariñes con alguien que de cierta manera busques el cariño maternal que siempre te hizo falta.- Dijo Amy.- Pero deberías andarte con cuidado amiga no es buen confiarse de personas que conoces solamente a través de Internet.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Rei.- Pero aunque la conozca óolo a través de Internet me ha sido suficiente para conocerla y su aura, su esencia me hace ver que ha sufrido mucho, que es una persona noble y con deseos de ayudar, si notara algo que no me agradara en su aura ya me hubiera alejado.- Rei se quedó en silencio y continuo hablando.- Disculpen ustedes son católicas y a veces les hablo como si fueran sintoístas.

-No te preocupes, Rei-chan.- Dijo Makoto.- Sabes que estamos para escucharte y estamos acostumbradas a hablar de todo por algo somos amigas.

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio un momento y Rei fue quien de nuevo se atrevió a hablar:

-En dos días será el festival de tanabata.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Van a ir?

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, no esperaban que Rei estuviera de ánimos para celebraciones.

-No me vean así, al abuelo le encantaba ese festival y como ustedes lo han dicho, tengo que seguir con mi vida.- Dijo Rei.- Sera pasado mañana… invite a Darien… ¿Irán ustedes?

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Makoto.- Aunque no tengo un kimono nuevo para ir a la fiesta.

-¡Por eso no te preocupes!- Exclamó Minako.- Vallamos juntas al centro comercial y escoge el que te guste quiero que todas nos veamos lindas ese día. Además, adoro el festival de Tanabata, me da mucha triste esa leyenda.

-Cierto.- Dijo Makoto.- Es muy triste que la princesa Orihime y Hikoboshi hayan sido separados teniendo prohibido verse por eso me encanta esta celebración y me alegra que al menos tengan un día del año para verse y amarse.

-Bien, entonces, no se diga más.- Dijo Minako.- Rei irá con Darien, Amy con Kazuo, yo con Diamante y… ¿Invitaras a Tamahome?- Preguntó Minako mirando a Makoto.

-No lo creo.- Respondió Makoto dejando sorprendía a su amiga.

-¿No?- Preguntó Minako.- ¿Por qué no?

-Digamos que tengo entendido que saldrá fuera de la ciudad.- Respondió Makoto.- Bueno chicas, es tarde y seguro mi tía debe estar por llegar, nos vemos mañana.

En cuanto salió del templo, Makoto abordó el camión que la dejaba cerca de su casa, recordando la discusión que había tenido con Tamahome cuatro días atrás cuando al salir de clases él la había llevado al dojo, donde tras besarse y acariciarse no habían podido detenerse…

_Flash Back…_

_Dentro de las instalaciones del dojo que a esa hora estaba sólo y cerrado, Tamahome tenía recargada contra la pared a la hermosa colegiala de cabellos castaño, devorándola en un beso desenfrenado, disfrutando del sabor dulce y acido de su saliva, gozando al recorrer con sus manos las piernas torneadas de Makoto bajo la falda, sintiendo su erección palpitar de deseo al sentir como ella ahogaba los gemidos en su boc,a y con desenfreno y ansiedad primitiva le metía las manos por debajo de la camisa como una ansiosa._

_Él de pronto la tumbó en el piso, sacándole el saco escolar como un ansioso, besando su clavícula, tocando sus senos por encima del sostén y ella comenzó a gemir de gozo._

_-SÍ… sigue así Andrew.- Dijo ella, quien si bien estaba gozando de las caricias de Tamahome en su mente estaba pensando en Andrew, recreando la imagen de su ex amante acariciando su cuerpo._

_Sintió que de pronto Tamahome se detenía y se apartaba._

_¿Cómo que Andrew?_

_Makoto se incorporó y tomó su saco escolar, molesta de que después de meses de no ver a Andrew, él siguiera estando presente a todo momento._

_-Lo siento.- Dijo mientras se ponía el saco escolar.- Yo no quise._

_-¡Estúpida!.- Exclamó él metiéndole una sonora bofetada._

_Makoto se llevó la mano a la mejilla, no esperaba que Tamahome reaccionara de esa manera y sin que él se lo esperara le metió un puñetazo en la nariz y le dio un rodillazo en las entrepiernas._

_-¡Imbécil, sin duda lo patán no se te ha quitado y ni se te ocurra volver a buscarme!_

_Makoto salió molesta del dojo escuchando la voz de Tamahome._

_-¡Me las pagaras maldita loca!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Después de rememorar una vez más ese recuerdo tomó una bocanada de aire y recargó su rostro contra el vidrio del camión, dentro de todo se alegraba de haber mencionado a Andrew y así haber acabado con ese momento; ciertamente después de tener sexo con Andrew, las caricias y los toqueteos de Tamahome le parecían nada. En ese momento se había dejado llevar por la falta de sexo desde que se había alejado de Andrew, pero le alegraba dentro de todo no haberse acostado con un patán como Tamahome.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Andrew y Darien se encontraban sentados en la barra de un lujoso bar bebiendo algunas copas mientras conversaban sobre sus respectivos trabajos ahora que habían dejado la universidad. Ciertamente desde que no eran estudiantes de TODAI ya no se veían todos los días como antes pero de vez en cuando procuraban verse ya sea que uno visitara al otro, o que salieran con otras amistades en común.

-Pobre Rei.- Dijo Andrew.- Sé lo que es perder a un ser querido.

-Hace mucho que no sales con nosotros.- Dijo Darien.- Antes salías con nosotros y solías conversar mucho con Makoto…¿Te alejaste de ella por Tamahome?

Andrew sintió como si la garganta se le secara tan sólo escuchar que le mencionaran al ex novio de Makoto, más de una vez Darien ya le había comentado haberla vista con él cuando iba a visitar a Rei o cuando salían juntos.

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Sólo que últimamente el trabajo me absorbe y además ella es demasiado niña, es normal que prefiera pasar más tiempo con su pareja.

-No dudo que vuelvan a ser novios.- Dijo Darien.- Hace dos semanas Rei me invitó a tomar un café, fueron sus amigas con sus respectivas parejas y Makoto fue acompañada por el tal Tamahome, parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Ya veo.- Respondió Andrew con un dejo de molestia en su voz.- Espero entonces que esta vez ese tipo imbécil no vuelva a engañarla y que la trate como se merece. No sé cómo puede siquiera darle otra oportunidad. Ella merece algo más que ese patán.

Darien arqueó una de las cejas al escuchar hablar así a su amigo, Andrew como psicólogo que ya era, solía ser quien siempre analizaba a las personas, el que hacia las preguntas e incluso sabía muy bien ocultar sus emociones pero cuando se trataba de Makoto era como si dejara de lado el rol de psicólogo tan sólo para convertirse en él hombre común que al final de cuentas como todos era.

-¿Es mi imaginación o estás molesto?.- Preguntó Darien.

-Molesto.- Balbuceó Andrew.- No tanto como molesto pero me gustaría que no se conformara con tan poco. Digo como psicólogo llegue a conocer un poco sobre la personalidad de Makoto, sus cualidades como persona y sus debilidades, no ha sido nada fácil su vida por eso me gustaría que tuviera a un hombre que sepa valorarla, ella es demasiado linda para ese tipo, merece mucho más que un imbécil común y corriente.

-Claro.- Respondió Darien.- De eso no hay duda. Por cierto yo ya me retiro, mañana me toca guardia en el hospital y por cierto iré con Rei al festival de Tanabata… le hace falta salir y distraerse, también irán Minako, Amy y los respectivos novios de ella, Diamante y Kazuo y naturalmente ira Makoto… supongo que acompañada de Tamahome… ¿Quieres ir?

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Tal vez iré a un bar con Hinako, ahí se van a reunir algunos de mis ex compañeros de la universidad, ira también Nabiki… ¿Quieres ir?... Claro, sólo que ya sabes que ahí no entran menores de edad.

-0-0-0-

Setsuna entró dentro de la recamara matrimonial que compartía con su esposo cargando algunas bolsas después de haber ido de compras al centro comercial.

-Hola mi amor.- Se acercó Setsuna besando a Yusuke.

-Veo que llegaste con muchas cosas lindas.- Dijo él hombre.- ¿Te compraste tantas cosas?

-Algunas.- Dijo Setsuna.- Y compre algunos regalos para Rei.

Setsuna comenzó a sacar lo que había comprado en la tienda hasta que escuchó la voz de su marido llamándola.

-¿No crees que sería tiempo de encarar a Rei?- Preguntó Yusuke.- Tenemos algunos meses desde que llegamos a Tokio y pensé que estarías ansiosa por verla.

Setsuna caminó hacia la silla que estaba frente al tocador y se dejó caer pesadamente, más de una vez había planeado ir al templo, había planeado qué decirle cuando estuviera frente a ella, pero tenía miedo de flaquear y que Rei la rechazara.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo mi amor?- Preguntó el hombre besándole el cabello tan negro como el ébano.- Debes de enfrentar tus miedos y no vivir detrás de ellos. Es hora de que los enfrentes. Además, es lo que tú has querido y si las cosas no resultaran como tú esperas o son difíciles yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte. Además, me has dicho tú misma que Rei es una joven muy madura.

Setsuna se levantó quedando frente a su marido quien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Yusuke, perdón por todo esto y gracias por aceptarme así.

-No Setsuna, gracias a ti por estar a mi lado, te debo mi felicidad. Y teniéndote a ti no me hace falta más nada.- Dijo Yusuke.- ¿Vamos entonces a la iglesia?

-Claro.- Respondió Setsuna.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Dentro de las instalaciones del templo Hikawa, en la habitación de Rei, las cuatro jóvenes estaban terminando de arreglarse antes de irse al tan esperado festival de Tanabata. Las cuatro estaban vestidas con Yukatas: Amy con una de color azul cielo con estampados de mariposas rosas y amarillas, Minako enfundada en una blanca con estampados de florecillas negras, Rei vistiendo una de color rojo con estampados de flores en color blancas y negras y Makoto enfundada en una en color negra con hermosos estampados de hermosas flores rosadas de cerezos de sakura que representaban el tradicional jardín japonés.

-Creo que el obi no me ha quedado bien puesto.- Dijo Makoto mirándose al espejo.

Rei se acercó a ella y le tomó el obi en color rosado ayudándola a atarlo.

-Ya estás lista.

Makoto se miró una vez más al espejo y acomodó sus cabellos castaños que esa vez llevaba sueltos a diferencia de tantas veces en que se hacía su típica coleta, adornándolo solamente con una pequeña florecilla en color rosa pálido que se puso en el cabello.

-Te vez muy linda.- Dijo Minako dándole un abrazo.- ¡Lista para seducir!

Makoto rió ante el comentario de su amiga.

-No voy con la intención de seducir a nadie, Minako.

-Bueno, no importa.- Dijo Minako.- Estando allá no faltara algún chico guapo que se apunte y por cierto que bueno que tu tía te dejo salir.

-Lo se.- Respondió Makoto.- Sólo me deja salir cuando se le da la gana… o no, no es por eso, me dejo salir porque hoy Reika llevara a un amigo a comer a casa y dice que no quiero que la importune como la vez que Andrew llegó y nos encontró discutiendo.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchó el celular de Rei timbrando a lo cual ella contesto y colgó rápidamente.

-Ya llego Darien, nos está esperando afuera.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Llegaran pronto Kazuo y Diamante?.- Preguntó Rei mirando a Minako y Amy.

-Kazuo me vera allá.

-Diamante no tarda en llegar.- Respondió Minako.

-0-0-0-

La noche estaba llena de estrellas como augurando el encuentro de los dos amantes de la princesa Orihime y de su amado el pastor Hikoboshi, a pesar de ser verano aquella noche el clima era agradable y las calles estaban hermosamente decoradas con banderines grandes y coloridos, además de puestos de tradicional comida japonesa por entre los cuales caminaban niños, jóvenes, mujeres y hombres, algunos vestidos con ropa común y otros vestidos con la tradicional Yukata admirando el desfile tradicional de Tanabata en que los participantes llevaban grandes linternas de papel y bambú, mientras algunos de los participantes del desfile bailaban al ritmo de la música dejando a la gente maravillada.

-La noche esta preciosa.- Dijo Minako, quien caminaba del brazo de Diamante.- Aunque hay demasiada gente.

De pronto un joven alto, de facciones viriles, de cabello azabache y ojos verdes se acercó a Amy, rodeándola en un abrazo.

-Chicas, tengo que presentarle a alguien.- Dijo Amy.- Él es mi novio, Kazuo Maeda.- Kazuo, ellas son mis amigas, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Darien es un amigo y Diamante novio de Minako.

-Un gusto conocerles.- Respondió él joven una vez que todos le manifestaran el placer por conocerlo.

-El desfile es hermoso.- Dijo Minako.- El próximo año me encantaría participar.

-0-0-0-

Después de estar terminando algunos dibujos que le habían sido encargados, Andrew se levantó de la silla frente al escritorio dentro de su cuarto y rápidamente tomó del guardarropa unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa con cuello tipo polo en color gris subido y se vistió rápidamente.

Esa semana había sido muy ajetreada, pues no sólo había estado trabajando en el hospital psiquiátrico sino que también le habían hecho algunos dibujos por encargo y el fin de semana anterior había viajado a Fukushima a visitar a Hotaru en el hospital donde se encontraba recluida algo que de costumbre solía hacer dos veces por mes. Había sido invitado ese día a reunirse con algunos amigos y ex compañeros de la facultad pero en ese momento estar en una reunión era lo que menos necesitaba. Además, Darien, como lo había hecho en más de una ocasión, lo había invitado a salir junto con Rei y el resto de chicas y sus respectivos novios pero desde que Makoto le había pedido alejarse de su lado había rechazado toda invitación donde estuviera Rei presente y por ende Makoto, no sabía si más por cumplir su promesa de no acercarse o porque dentro de todo no quería verla junto con Tamahome, quien sabía ahora no se despegaba de ella. Mas sin embargo, aburrido de estar trabajando en casa y sintiendo la necesidad de caminar un poco salió de su casa, caminando entre silencio por las calles, admirando aquel cielo lleno de estrellas que tanto le gustaba contemplar y apagó su celular para evitar que alguien lo llamara.

"Festival de Tanabata" Pensó para si mismo.- "Triste leyenda la de la princesa y el pastor".

-0-0-0-

Makoto caminaba por entre la multitud de personas que se aglomeraban para ver a los participantes en el desfile colorido de Tanabata, buscando con la mirada a sus amigas que no se había dado cuenta en que momento había dejado de ver aunque de cierta manera por una parte le alegraba haber desaparecido del lado de ellas. Estar acompañada de puras parejas no era algo que le pareciera cómodo, más cuando esa noche ella andaba sola.

Los pies comenzaban a dolerle, algo extraño en ella acostumbrada a correr, y pensó que era quizá el enfado de estar en ese día, a pesar de que esa fecha era una de sus favoritas en el año ese día en especial no estaba resultando tan divertido: en años anteriores solía ir acompañada de sus amigas, el año anterior cuando aún era novia de Tamahome había acudido con él, mas sin embargo ese año sus tres amigas estaban acompañadas, Amy y Mina de sus respectivos novios y Rei de Darien quien aunque no eran novios era notorio el interés el uno por el otro; mas sin embargo ella tan sólo se sentía una espectadora al lado de las tres parejas, como un algo que desencajara en ese ambiente armónico y al que no perteneciera.

"Que ganas de volver a casa" Pensó para sí misma, mas sin embargo si quería volver al menos tenía que avisarle a alguna de las chicas o como bien sabía se preocuparían por ella

Siguió caminando y se detuvo en una nevería y pidió un helado de pétalos de rosa que le sirvieron en un barquillo salió de la nevería siguiendo su andar por entre la multitud mientras saboreaba su helado mirando a la gente colgar en los arboles de bambú pequeños trozos de papel donde escribían sus deseos por lo cual al tener cerca una árbol de bambú y sacó su pequeño trozó de papel donde había escrito su deseo para ese día:

"**Que él me ame"**

Siguió caminando entonces, mirando todo a su alrededor, la multitud de personas hasta que se aglomeraban para ver a los participantes del desfile y a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Andrew caminando como alguien más que va a presenciar el festival de tabatana, mirando de un lado a otro, tan sólo verlo sintió sus mejillas encenderse, su corazón golpear contra su pecho, las manos sudorosas y vinieron a ella los recuerdos de cuando como su amante compartía su cama.

En esos cuatro meses en que se había alejado aunque había dolido y aunque aún dentro de ella a veces seguía ilusionada con la idea de que algún día él la viera de otra manera, había aprendido a sobrellevar lo que para ella era el equivalente a una ruptura, había dejado de llorarle, de celarle y no deseaba de nuevo volver a tenerlo sobre su cuerpo con el dolor latente de saber que no la amaba y como si de huir se tratara caminó con apresuro hacia la esquina más próxima, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en verde para cruzar y perderlo de vista, sabía que el semáforo pronto cambiaria y trató de correr tanto como la ajustada yukata y las poco cómodas sandalias de madera se lo permitieron pero antes de siquiera llegar a la esquina sintió su tobillo doblarse y enseguida algo punzante encajarse en su rodilla y en su mano izquierda al tratar de evitar inútilmente la caída.

-¡Oh no puede ser!.- Maldijo para sí misma al ver su sandalia rota y sentir que su rodilla sangraba gracias a los pequeños pedazos de vidrió y su muñeca ligeramente adolorida.

¿Acaso el festival de tabatana podía haber sido peor para ella?... No sólo se perdía de la vista de sus amigas sino que también ahora estaba herida. Inútilmente trató de levantarse, pero su tobillo no respondía y, entonces, miró a alguien parado frente a ella y reconoció en el la voz de Andrew.

-Mako-chan… ¿Estás herida?.- Lo miró agacharse a su lado.

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse y su cuerpo temblar al sentir que él le tomaba la mano que se había lastimado, pero no quería de nuevo sufrir por su causa.

-No.- Respondió ella tratando de levantarse.- Esto…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues el dolor en el tobillo y en la rodilla era tan fuerte que volvió a sentarse en el piso.

Andrew pasó una mano por su cabello, enredando sus dedos en los bucles castaños.

-No estás bien si eso es lo que pretendías decir.- Dijo Andrew quien sin pedirle permiso la levantó en brazos, metiendo un brazos por debajo de las rodillas y el otro por debajo de los brazos y ella sin saber qué hacer posó uno de los brazos por alrededor del cuello de él.

-Bájame… buscare a las chicas.

-Entre tanta multitud no creo que sea fácil encontrarlas.- Respondió Andrew.- Esa herida se te puede infectar. Te llevare a casa, vivo aquí cerca, ya lo sabes. Además tu zapato está roto.

Makoto sintió que el estar en los brazos de él le hacía temblar, un calor dulce y abrasador recorriendo su cuerpo, su corazón latir desbocado mientras sus ojos se posaban en el hombre de rasgos viriles que meses atrás la había desflorado mientras aspiraba el aroma masculino sintiendo como la embriagaba…

**N/A: Chicas espero les guste el capítulo y Jovidess gracias por ayudarme con la edición.**


	16. Chapter 16 Orihime y Hikoboshi

_En esta noche de Tanabata, noche de estrellas en que los dos amantes separados en el año se encuentran escuchó las gotas de lluvia que repiquetean en la ventana mientras me retuerzo de placer bajo el cuerpo de mi amado, escuchando sus jadeos, gimiendo yo de placer junto con él._

_¡Lo amo tanto!... Siempre lo he amado, siempre he sido suya y entonces los dos alcanzamos la cúspide del orgasmo, lo siento caer sobre mi cuerpo, respirando agitados, en silencio el uno para con el otro, mientras escucho como este día de Tanabata afuera llueve, la leyenda dice que si llueve los dos amantes tienen que esperar otro año más para verse, pero yo no, yo soy afortunada porque tengo a mi lado al hombre que siempre he amado, al que desde adolescente ame._

_-Te amo, siempre te he amado mi querido.- Le confieso después de tantos años lo que jamás le confesé_

_-Te amo tanto mi pequeña._

_Mi pequeña, lo escuchó llamarme mi pequeña y entonces siento como si una daga filosa se encajara en mi corazón al escuchar que no es su voz, que es la voz de otro llamándome como él solía hacerlo y sin ser brusca lo aparto de mi lado y me recuesto de costado, dándole la espalda, mientras una lagrima traicionera baja por mi mejilla y hago un esfuerzo para que no se percate de mi tristeza… Al igual que como este año Orihime no puede reunirse con su amado yo tampoco puedo reunirme con mi amado… al menos ella tiene la esperanza de que el siguiente año no llueva… pero yo… yo tengo que hacerme a la idea de que nunca más le veré, que en mi corazón todos los días lloverá por su ausencia._

**Orihime y Hikoboshi**

Makoto sentía temblar al estar en los brazos de Andrew, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo y entonces cuando se percató que él se detenia a la puerta de su apartamento sintió su piel erizarse al saber que estarían ahí adentros los dos solos, en el lugar donde muchas veces le habían dado rienda suelta a la pasión.

Él se las ingenió para abrir la puerta y entrar con ella en brazos. La media luz dentro del departamento le hizo ver los sofás de color café, la pequeña mesita donde habían comido muchas veces, la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina y el pasillo por el cual al seguirlo se encontraba la recámara de Andrew.

Estar ahí dentro fue como si miles de sensaciones deliciosas se disparan por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola olvidarse del dolor; un delicioso y dulce calor abrasador recorriéndola al sentir el contacto de sus manos fuertes que la sostenían, el sentir su cálido aliento cerca de ella, el olor de su piel que hacía que su corazón se agitara pero sobre todo sintió su corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho cuando sintió su mirada posarse sobre sí, supo que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y cerró los ojos, lamiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente al sentirlo tan cerca y desearlo tanto, con ese deseo fervoroso que a pesar de los meses de ausencia, lejos de apagarse, parecía haberse encendido al tenerlo de nuevo cerca.

Andrew se quedó parado frente al sofá, esbozando una media sonrisa al tenerla de nuevo junto a él, sintiéndola entre sus brazos, recorriéndola con sus ojos azules, admirando su cabello castaño que caía en una hermosa cascada, su precioso rostro de pestañas espesas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios de los cuales no podía olvidar el sabor a pesar de los meses en que había estado tan lejos de ella, ansiando de nuevo besarla. Siguió recorriéndola enfundada en aquella hermosa chihaya negra con estampados de flores rosas y le pareció como si en sus brazos tuviera a la mas hermosa de las princesas.

Lentamente la recostó sobre el sofá y ella al sentir que la apartaba abrió sus ojos, tragando saliva y sosteniéndole la mirada al verlo sentado en el borde del sofá, en silencio notando como el la contemplaba.

-Iré por un poco de alcohol y algunas gasas.- Interrumpió Andrew el silencio y se puso de pie.

Ella tan sólo verlo alejarse respiró agitadamente, fue como si hubiese estado conteniéndose para mostrarse dura, estoica y no dar a notar que lo deseaba ni muchos menos lo que por él sentía.

Comenzó entonces a percibir que la Yukata estorbara, para ser verano la noche no era tan caliente, pero estar cerca de él y recordar los momentos de fogosa pasión que en el departamento habían vivido más de una vez le hizo sentir como si la yukata le estorbara a su cuerpo y llevó sus manos hacia atrás tratando de aflojarse el obi; estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al ver a Andrew de nuevo de pie junto a ella, regalándole una sonrisa que la dejo sin aliento.

-¿Qué hacías pequeña? - Preguntó el sentándose de nuevo al borde del sofá.

-Nada.- Respondió ella.- Duele un poco la herida.

-Yo voy a curarte pequeña.- Susurró él y le levantó la yukata a media pierna, localizando la herida sangrante que estaba en la rodilla pero antes siquiera pensar en curarla no pudo evitar acariciar con la punta de su dedo índice la pierna de Makoto, desde la punta de sus dedos, apretujando su pantorrilla hasta llegar a donde estaba la herida sangrante.

Ella, al sentir su roce, sintió como si lava ardiente la quemara, como si los dedos de él fueran fuego haciéndola arder y abrió la boca pero ahogó el gemido delatador de su placer.

Lo miró tomar una pequeña bola de algodón y llenarla de alcohol poniéndola sobre la herida y ella esbozó un quejido mezcla de ardor y dolor.

-Lo siento Mako-chan.- Dijo él.- Ésto es para que no se te infecte la herida.- Él continuó haciendo su labor y le puso finalmente una pequeña gasa dejando a un lado los materiales de primeros auxilios que había utilizado, tomando su pequeño pie para sobar el tobillo.- ¿Duele mucho?

-Un poco.- Respondió ella haciendo un gesto de dolor, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor en su tobillo iba desapareciendo con aquel masaje.

- Alguna vez también me torcí el tobillo.- Dijo él, rompiendo el silencio mientras seguía masajeando.- Me caí de un caballo, afortunadamente no paso a mayores y ésto fue lo que hice.

-¿Sabes montar?.- Preguntó ella.

-Sí.- Respondió él.- Mi hermano mayor me enseñó.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Preguntó ella.

-Uno.

-No me lo habías dicho.- Dijo ella.- Casi nunca hablas de tu familia… ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Jedite.- Respondió el.- ¿Por qué andabas sola en el festival cuando te encontré?.- Le preguntó el cambiando así de conversación.

-Sin querer me separe de las chicas.

-¿Y Tamahome?

Makoto se quedó en silencio al escuchar que Andrew mencionaba a Tamahome… ¿Qué iba a decirle?... No quería decirle ya no salgo con él, sentía que sería casi como insinuarle "de nuevo estoy disponible para ti"… ¿Comentarle que continuaban juntos?... El mundo era demasiado pequeño como para que un día Andrew no se diera cuenta.

Estaba a punto de formular alguna respuesta, lo primero que se le ocurriera pero fue Andrew quien habló primero:

-Debió haber estado contigo.- Dijo Andrew con un dejo de molestia en su voz.- Tamahome debió estar ahí para cuidarte.

-Me sé cuidar sola.- Respondió ella.

Andrew levantó sus ojos y dejó de masajear el tobillo de Makoto, perdiéndose en sus ojos color esmeralda, sintiéndose hipnotizado por aquella mirada tierna y pasional que muchas veces Makoto le había dedicado; a pesar de los meses transcurridos no podía negarse a sí mismo que la deseaba fervorosamente, que deseaba besar sus labios, reflejarse en sus orbes color esmeralda y perderse de nuevo en la suavidad de su piel.

-Si yo tuviera una chica tan linda por novia la cuidaría como al mayor de mis tesoros.- Dijo él que dejándose llevar por un impulso se acercó a ella acariciándole una de sus suaves mejillas.- Si tú fueras mía, te cuidaría siempre, te protegería con mi vida y te adoraría como mereces ser adorada, pequeña.

Makoto sintió estremecerse con las palabras de Andrew, de nuevo ahí estaba avivándose la maldita ilusión de que la amara…

¿Por qué tenía que hablarle con tanta dulzura cuando él no iba a ser quien la amara?... ¿Por qué llamarla pequeña de aquella manera tan tierna para después recordarle a cada instante que no la amaría?

Emoción y frustración fueron sentimientos que se mezclaron al mismo tiempo dentro de su alma, golpeteos de su corazón enamorado contra su pecho y rabia al saber que, después de todo, él no deseaba ser ese que la cuidara y la adorara.

-Lo has dicho, si yo fuera tuya.- Dijo ella tomándole la mano con que él le acariciaba la mejilla.- Pero tú te niegas a amar y yo no necesito de tu protección ni de la de nadie.

Andrew posó sus manos fuertes en los hombros de ella, reflejándose en las pupilas color esmeralda de su ex amante, y lentamente llevó una de sus manos al cabello de ella, enredando su dedo en un mechón castaño para después acercarse y aspirar el delicioso olor a rosas frescas que de ella emanaba.

-¿Qué haces Andrew?.- Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa, sintiendo la anticipación de que ahí, en medio del departamento, a media luz y a solas, algo podría ocurrir entre ellos sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo porque sus cuerpos eran como dos imanes que se atraían el uno al otro de manera más fuerte que sus voluntades.

-No lo sé.- Respondió él.

Ambos se encontraron entonces reflejados en las pupilas del otro, sintiendo sus alientos entremezclarse, sus rostros separados a escasos centímetros, avivándose de nuevo la llama del deseo y ella posó, entonces, sus frágiles manos en los hombros masculinos, deseando de nuevo sentir el roce de su piel… arrancarle fieramente la camisa.

Ella se humedeció los labios como por inercia y, de un momento a otro, sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, apenas rozándose los labios, besándose tiernamente hasta que el beso se tornó pasional y posesivo, devorándose el uno al otro al primer encuentro de sus lenguas que se enredaban demandantes por saborearse, como si con ello quisieran recuperar los besos que por cuatro meses no se dieron.

Makoto posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza donde enredo sus dedos en el corto cabello rubio, pidiéndole de esa manera que no se detuviera; y con la manera tan pasional de besar de ella, Andrew entendió que Makoto lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven desatando el obi con que estaba sujetada la yukata, besándole los hombros conforme le deslizaba la yukata… poco a poco las capas de ropa que la cubrían fueron cayendo al piso hasta que ella quedo semidesnuda, sólo con la fina lencería negra: el sostén sujeto por dos tirantes y las pequeñas bragas de encaje.

Andrew se detuvo un momento y levantó su rostro, posando sus ojos desde el cuello recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo, sus senos endurecidos cuyos pezones erectos se marcaban en el sostén, su cintura estrecha de vientre plano, la curva de sus caderas, su intimidad cubierta por la fina tela de las bragas y las largas piernas torneadas.

-Creo que cada día que pasa te veo más bella.- Le dijo acariciándole una de las piernas y hundió su rostro en la blanca piel del cuello de Makoto, tocándola primero con sus labios, depositando suaves beso, lamiendo y después mordisqueando la piel sensibilizada… ¡La había deseado tanto!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, deseando gritar al sentir los dientes de él morder su cuello y metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de su amante, aferrándose a su espalda, acariciando con suaves caricias mientras, poco a poco, le iba subiendo la camisa, ansiosa por sentir su cuerpo hasta que esa prenda también fue a parar al piso junto con la yukata de ella.

-Te necesitaba tanto.- Susurró él, mientras con su lengua recorría el cuello de su amante, aspirando el olor de su piel, mientras sus manos se perdían recorriendo la suavidad de la piel de la cintura de ella, acariciando su vientre, después su espalda baja hasta toparse con el sujetador del sostén que desabotonó.- Ansiaba el sabor de tu piel…perderme en tu aroma, bella Makoto.- Susurró con voz lujuriosa besando después la clavícula de su amante llenando de besos uno de los hombros de Makoto hasta atrapar uno de los tirantes del sostén que deslizó hacia abajo entre sus dientes.

Makoto esbozó un suave gemido, enredando sus piernas alrededor de Andrew, frotándose contra él, contra su erección que pudo sentir palpitaba de placer bajo el pantalón masculino… sintiéndose desfallecer de puro placer al sentir los labios de él sobre su piel, su lengua ardiente acariciando el nacimiento de sus senos y después succionándola suavemente, hacía tanto tiempo que había soñado con volver a sentir sus besos, sus caricias…y aunque se había prometido no volver a sucumbir ante él su deseo de sentirlo así, se olvidó de todo, gozando al sentirse de nuevo aprisionada entre aquellos brazos que la rodeaban posesivamente.

Andrew jugueteó un poco con el nacimiento de los senos de su amante, frotando su barbilla contra los pezones duros que se encontraban bajo la negra tela del sostén y sintió como ella se estremecía… durante el tiempo que había estado con ella, había aprendido a conocer sus puntos débiles, dónde tocarla para hacerla explotar, y al sentir que ella enredaba sus dedos en su corto cabello, incitándolo a seguir, supo lo que deseaba y apartó el sostén lanzándolo al piso, levantando su rostro para contemplar a su amante: su cuello sudoroso y los redondeados senos en cuya cumbre refulgían aquellos pezones rosados.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentirse desnuda del pecho y se encontró con la frente perlada de su amante, el perfecto torso masculino en que tantas veces se había refugiado y llevó sus manos al rostro de Andrew haciendo que él lo levantara, clavando sus ojos azules en los ojos de ella y tan solo encontrarse en la mirada del otro él atrapó los labios de ella en uno beso, devorándola como un hambriento, besándola pasionalmente mientras las manos grandes de él ahuecaban sus senos, acariciándole los pezones con la yema de sus dedos.

Andrew sintió como ella ansiosa se frotaba contra su erección, con esa su manera de pedirle que la hiciera suya, las manos suaves y pequeñas de su amante acariciándole la espalda, siguiendo el camino hacia abajo, apretándolo contra ella… con esa su manera de pedirle que la tomara y él también ansiaba tomarla, ansiaba estar dentro de su cuerpo… pero no en el incómodo sofá. Tomándola de la cintura y mordiéndole los labios, sintiendo las piernas de ella que se enredaban alrededor suyo, caminó hasta la recamara que meses atrás fuera testigo silencioso de sus apasionados encuentro y ahí, donde tantas veces la hizo suya, la tumbo suavemente de espalda y la obligó a voltearse tumbándose a un lado de ella, y comenzó a deslizar su lengua sobre la espalda de Makoto…

Ella gimió al sentir la lengua de Andrew recorriendo su espina dorsal en una húmeda y deliciosa caricia, las manos de él que acariciaban sus curvas desde su cintura a sus caderas y, como respuesta ante el delicioso placer, sus entrepiernas se humedecieron, sintiendo aquella necesidad de sentirlo hundirse dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡Andrew, por favor!.- Gimió ella con voz lujuriosa, rogando de esa manera que la hiciera suya.- ¡Quiero…!

Andrew supo lo que ella quería y la obligó a voltearse de espaldas a la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas, mientras, con paciencia que rayaba en lo cruel, le acariciaba los hombros y se perdía en su mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pequeña?

-Lo sabes.- Respondió ella deslizando su mano en el duro torso masculino, notando como él se estremecía con cada caricia; mas sin embargo, Andrew no le dió mucho tiempo y le apartó las manos poniéndole una a cada lado de la cama… parecía que no dejaría que ese día fuera ella quien lo tocara.

-Déjame consentirte pequeña.- Le dijo en un suave susurró y comenzó a besarle la piel humedecida en medio de sus senos, después la blanca piel de uno de ellos, haciéndola gritar cuando pasó su lengua humedecida por el pezón de su amada…

Él tan sólo escuchar sus gemidos descontrolados movió su lengua con mayor rapidez en esa zona que sabía era una parte sensible de su cuerpo… había descubierto hace ya mucho que, tanto como a ella le gustaba sentirlo, a él le gustaba hacerlo y, excitado al sentir como el pezón se endurecía cada vez que lo saboreaba, lo atrapó entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con fuerza, succionando mientras con una de sus manos jugueteaba con el otro y la otra se perdía en la suave piel de su vientre.

Los labios de Andrew dejaron el pecho sensibilizado de Makoto y los llevó hacia el otro seno, dándole las mismas atenciones; ella gimió al sentir las manos de él acariciar sus muslos, removiendo la tela de las bragas. Al sentir un dedo largo de su amante rozar su clítoris, gritó descontroladamente, sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo en aquel cuarto húmedo.

Él apartó finalmente sus labios de los senos de Makoto y deslizó su boca en besos y caricias por sobre el plano vientre de su amante, deteniéndose un momento bajo el ombligo donde con su lengua jugueteó un rato dibujando círculos, escuchando como ella gemía de placer y llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella tomando la delicada tela negra de las bragas que fue bajando lentamente…

Las bragas en algún momento cayeron al piso y Makoto, al sentir que las caricias habían cesado y darse cuenta de su desnudes, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Andrew que en sus facciones viriles expresaba una mezcla de ternura y lujuria, su mirada obscurecida de deseo y, entonces, ella sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

-Te he deseado tanto.- Confesó ella, dejando de lado en ese momento el resentimiento por el cual meses atrás se había alejado de él y sintió temblar de anticipación al sentirlo entre sus piernas.

Andrew sonrió ante la confesión de ella, de la misma forma como ella lo había deseado, él la había deseado por cuatro meses que le parecieron eternos. Cuatro meses en los que soñó tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Pero aún así, quería saborearla un poco más y hundió uno de sus dedos en la estrecha y cálida intimidad de su amante, deleitándose al escuchar el gemido que ella dejaba escapar; sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios abiertos y sus mejillas sonrosadas por tanto placer.

-Quiero besarte aquí.

Makoto tan sólo escucharlo abrió los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues, entonces, sintió el cálido aliento de Andrew en su intimidad. Cuando menos lo esperaba la lengua acariciaba su sexo, su clítoris, haciéndola gritar de gozó y placer; temblando con cada movimiento y aferrándose con los puños a la colcha negra de la cama al sentir el cosquilleo en su cuerpo que anunciaba la anticipación de su orgasmo. Pero de pronto, cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió la virilidad de su amante golpear contra su sexo, llenándola con su grosor al hundirse en una fuerte envestida dentro de ella; unidos de nuevo, después de meses que parecieron eternos.

Andrew la estrechó entre sus brazos y, mientras la escuchaba gritar, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, clavándole los dientes en el cuello que, con deleite, mordió como un hambriento que probara el más delicioso de los manjares. Ella le apretó la cabeza incitándolo a que lo hiciera más fuerte, gritando de dolor y placer, implorándole que no se detuviera.

Él siguió golpeando dentro de ella, hundiéndose y saliendo para después volver a hundirse con más fuerza, mientras sus manos ansiosas se deslizaban en el cuerpo de su amante, acariciándole el vientre y los muslos que enredó sobre su cintura. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir que él apartaba los labios de su cuello, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba con cada envestida y, al sentir una mano de él acariciando su rostro, miles de emociones se dispararon en ella.

-Andrew, yo te…

Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir más pues la boca demandante de él atrapó sus labios en un beso posesivo, fogoso y, entonces, ella deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de él, paladeándolo hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo danzando la una con la otra frenéticamente… las manos de ella acariciaron la ancha espalda masculina, encajando las uñas en la piel de su amante y sintió cómo él, en respuesta, le pellizcaba uno de los pezones haciendo que la falta de aire aunado al placer los hiciera cortar el beso, gimiendo y jadeando de puro deseo…

Él siguió moviéndose dentro de ella más rápido cada vez, haciendo presión contra sus caderas y de pronto le tomó las piernas enredadas en su cintura y las subió sobre sus hombros, sintiendo más profundamente su calidez…

La anticipación del orgasmo se hizo presente y ella de pronto sintió oleadas de placer golpeando contra su sexo, las deliciosas contracciones en su vientre, el éxtasis haciéndose presente en cada rincón de su cuerpo nublándole los sentidos y gritó de placer, escuchando como su amante la acompañaba entre jadeos hasta que sintió que de nuevo volvía a la calma… él siguió moviéndose un poco más y pronto sintió estallar de placer, derramando su semilla caliente dentro de ella y al fin se tumbó a su lado, respirando agitadamente al igual que ella.

Los minutos pasaron en aquella silenciosa habitación que fue testigo de su pasión, de su entrega total el uno para con el otro y, entonces, sus miradas se encontraron diciéndose con ello tanto y a la vez nada; él finalmente salió del cuerpo de su amante y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, pareciera que ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir nada pero entonces él se atrevió a entrelazar una de sus manos grandes en una de las manos de ella que a comparación de la de él parecía tan pequeña y la besó suavemente.

-Mako-chan.- Susurró él.- Perdóname si alguna vez te he hecho daño, si te he lastimado…

Ella se giró y le puso un dedo sobre los labios haciéndolo callar, ciertamente ella sufría al haberse enamorado de él perdidamente, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo frente a él, prefería vivir con su amor callado y hacer como si le fuera indiferente.

-No digas nada.- Respondió ella.- No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Andrew la jaló hacia sí y la obligó a recostarse sobre su pecho, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla posesivamente. Con su mano libre, le acariciaba el vientre plano y pequeño, mientras las miradas de ambos se perdían mirando hacia la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana, en aquella noche de cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Hoy es una noche preciosa.- Dijo él.- Una noche llena de estrellas tal como las noches en que la princesa Orihime y Hikoboshi se encuentran cada año.

-Esa es una hermosa y triste leyenda.- Comentó él.- Triste que tengan que pasar la eternidad de un año para verse, porque cuando se ama a alguien.- Dijo él acariciándole una de sus mejillas.- Hasta un día sin saber de la persona amada puede parecer una eternidad.- Andrew la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y le besó la frente, aspirando la fragancia de su cabello.-¿Recuerdas que hace mucho me preguntaste si sabía dibujar en la piel?.- Preguntó él.

-Sí.

-¿Te gustaría que algún día te hiciera un dibujo o un tatuaje?

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué pequeña?

-¿Dónde me lo harías?

-Aquí.- Respondió el mientras seguía acariciando la piel de su vientre.- En tu precioso vientre, este lugar me gustaría para marcarte.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y él se acercó al rostro de ella, pegando su nariz contra la de ella, reflejándose en los orbes esmeraldas de su amante y de nuevo sus labios como atraído por un imán se encontraron en un beso suave y tierno.

-0-0-0-

Rei y Darien caminaban por entre la multitud de personas, ambos tomados de la mano en aquella noche estrellada de verano, la noche estrellada ideal de Orihime y Hikoboshi, donde la gente, con algarabía y entusiasmo, celebraba el encuentro mítico de los dos amantes.

Rei no sabía en qué momento sucedió, pero en su corazón Darien se había ganado un lugar muy especial. Un lugar superado por su ex novio, al cual, si bien no le lloró, sí sufrió en silencio por su engaño. No sabía cómo o más bien sí lo sabía, quizá con su presencia, con su amistad, con su honestidad y su apoyo cuando el abuelo estuviera enfermo y ahora que se había quedado sin familia en la vida, quizá ese había sido el momento en que él se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Darien por su parte, tenía claro lo que sentía por la hermosa pero madura adolescente. Después de todo lo que ella había vivido, la encontraba más madura que el resto de jóvenes, incluso de su edad. Con su temperamento, su terquedad y su fuerza en los momentos en que su único familiar agonizaba, y verla siempre pensando en sus amigas, fue como descubrió que la hermosa chica se ganó su corazón. Más aún, el dolor por la pérdida de su abuelo estaba presente, aún se encontraba vulnerable y no era preciso presionarla.

-¿No tienes hambre?.- Preguntó Rei, quien se había girado y lo miró con una sonrisa.- Ya es un poco tarde y muero por comer algo.

-¿Quieres un postre o algo de comer?

-Quisiera tempura.- Respondió ella.

-Entonces vamos aquí cerca hay un restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa donde preparan el mejor tempura.- Dijo él.

Pronto llegaron al pequeño restaurante que, si bien era sencillo, era confortable con algunas mesitas afuera del local y otras pocas dentro, decoradas las paredes con cuadros que representaban la cultura japonesa y a la vez brindándole a los comensales cierto aire de confort, pues cada mesita estaba separada por un pequeño biombo para mayor comodidad de los clientes.

Una de las meseras se acercó tomando el pedido de Darien y Rei quienes tan sólo habían pedido un tempura y se alejó dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Nunca había venido a este lugar.- Comentó Rei.

-Es mi favorito.- Respondió Darien.

-Y me encanta a veces es bueno experimentar.- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.- Iré al tocador ahora vengo.

Rei se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, no tenía la necesidad de usarlo en ese momento, ni siquiera verse en el tocador, pues la vanidad era un pecado del que poco carecía quizá por su natural belleza. El motivo real por el que se había levantado era porque una fuerza superior a ella, una extraña energía, un instinto supremo a ella le dicto que se levantara; era como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo.

Al llegar al baño atravesando un pasillo con la mano derecha sudorosa la colocó sobre la perilla, como si temiera a algo, como si a la vez quisiera que ese algo se develara y finalmente armándose de valor abrió la puerta y miró de espaldas a una mujer esbelta ataviada en una yukata verde con bordados dorados de espaldas. Aún así, perdida en su cabello, Rei sintió su corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver las facciones de aquella mujer que le devolvía el espejo, aquella mujer que supo también la reconoció a través del cristal. ¡Era ella! ¡Era Setsuna Meiou!

-Rei.- Balbuceó Setsuna, dándose media vuelta, sintiendo que sus manos sudaban, ahí tenía de frente a su pequeña Rei, a la que había ansiado tanto ver pero de la que temía su rechazo.

-Setsuna… había estado esperando esto.- Dijo Rei y sin decir más ambas mujeres corrieron la una a la otra, dándose un fuerte abrazo, derramando lágrimas de felicidad, de nostalgia, de ese anhelo que parecía haber estado ahí toda la vida de reencontrarse la una con la otra… como si al fin la soledad en el mundo se acabara.

-Eres tan hermosa Rei, tan linda.- Dijo Setsuna mientras acunaba el rostro de la sacerdotisa entre sus manos.- ¡Perdóname, perdón por esto!

-¿Por qué me pides perdón Setsuna?.- Preguntó Rei.- No te entiendo, pero me gustaría tanto que me explicaras… hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Tu abuelo falleció y no estuve contigo.

-Estuviste a tu manera… me apoyaste aunque no estuvieras presente; yo siempre te he sentido conmigo.

Después de algunos minutos en que ambas lloraran abrazadas la una a la otra, sabiendo que tenían tanto que decirse pero que ese momento no era apropiado, ambas se apartaron la una de la otra, recordando que afuera las esperaban el respectivo amigo de Rei y el marido de Setsuna.

-Rei…me da una alegría verte.-Dijo ella.- Aunque no esperaba que fuera de esta manera y…

-No importa Setsuna.- Respondió Rei.- Tú razones habrás tenido para no buscarme antes, pero ten algo presente, yo jamás te juzgaría. Cierto este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar pero… ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vemos en el templo al atardecer?... Creo que las dos necesitamos hablar a solas… ¿Cierto?

Setsuna asintió.

-Afuera me espera Yusuke… ¿Tú con quien vienes?

-Vine al festival con unas amigas y un amigo, pero a ellas hace ya un par de horas las perdí de vista.- Dijo ella.- Pero vallamos afuera seguro tu marido te espera y a mi me espera mi amigo.

Una vez que salieran del tocador, ambas se despidieron con un abrazo y Rei se dirigió a la mesa pequeña donde Darien la esperaba con la orden de tempura que ya había sido llevada. Mas sin embargo, dentro de sí, sentía una mezcla de nerviosismos y alegría… ¿Sería posible que Setsuna fuera… Le daba miedo siquiera ilusionarse y que no fuera así. Sabía que Setsuna era una mujer bondadosa y noble, y, aunque no tenía la certeza de que Setsuna fuera quien estaba pensando, nada le ilusionaba más que eso: que Setsuna fuera su madre.

-¿Sucede algo Rei?.- Preguntó Darien, sacándola de su ensoñamiento.- ¿Quién era esa mujer?... ¿La conoces?

Rei levantó su rostro, pensó por un momento si decirle o no a Darien todavía pero al final decidió hacerlo:

-Es Setsuna.

-¿Setsuna Meiou?.- Preguntó el sorprendido.- La misma Setsuna que conociste a través de la página…

-Sí.- Respondió Rei.- Es ella.

Darien notó el cúmulo de emociones reflejados en los orbes amatistas de su querida amiga y le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas:

-¿Te sientes bien?...¿Qué estás pensando Rei?

-Algo dentro de mi me dice que ella es… mi madre.

Darien iba a decir algo pero en eso escucharon la voz chillona de Minako:

-¡Con que aquí estaba la futura parejita linda!.- Gritó Minako.- ¿Qué hacen aquí solitos?

Rei y Darien voltearon encontrándose no sólo con Minako que venía casi arrastrando a Diamante de la mano, sino también a Amy y Kazuo, quienes entraron al lugar.

-Eh… Nos dio hambre.- Respondió Rei.- ¿Gustan sentarse?

-¡Claro!.- Respondió Minako a la vez que Diamante y Kazuo jalaban otra mesa para unirla y así estar los seis juntos.

Pronto una mesera se acercó y cada uno tomó su orden mientras charlaban sobre trivialidades y sobre el evento de Tanabata; pero, entonces, Rei al ver que Makoto no estaba con ella, interrumpió a Minako:

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, Minako.- Dijo Rei.- Pero… ¿Dónde está Makoto?

Minako y Amy se quedaron en silencio mirándose la una a la otra y después a Rei, recordaron que al llegar a la calle principal donde comenzaba el festival las cuatro estaban juntas acompañadas de los chicos. Habían caminado juntas observando a los participantes del desfile, los puestos de comida pero había llegado un momento en que no sabían cómo cada una se había apartado con su respectiva pareja. En el caso de Rei, ella se había apartado con Darien y cada una había pensado que Makoto andaba con alguna de ellas.

-¿No estaba contigo?.- Preguntó Minako a Rei.- Yo pensé que al ser la única que viene sin pareja y al saber que yo y Amy venimos acompañada de novio ella se había apartado contigo y con Darien.

-No.- Respondió Rei.- Yo pensé que ella andaba con ustedes.

-La verdad yo no recuerdo en qué momento la perdimos de vista.- Comentó Amy, quien inmediatamente sacó su teléfono celular.- Pero creo que sería bueno que le llamáramos por teléfono; la verdad ya me preocupe por ella.

Amy inmediatamente marcó al número de teléfono celular de Makoto, esperando con ansiedad en la línea a que ella contestara…

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Makoto se encontraban aún en la cama, bajo las sabanas de negro satín, relajados, mientras conversaban como si cuatro meses de ausencia no hubieran pasado; hablando sobre trivialidades, sobre el trabajo de Andrew, sobre el último año escolar de ella y los planes a futuro.

-¿Estás pensando en irte de Tokio?.- Preguntó él con ansiedad, después de que Makoto le comentara que quería irse lejos, muy lejos.

Makoto iba a responderle, pero entonces su teléfono celular se escuchó timbrar y lo levantó:

-¿Amy?... Disculpen, sí, me aparte… pero estoy bien; no se preocupen… estoy… me encontré con un amigo y andamos paseando… quizá él me lleve pronto a casa… no es Tamahome… de acuerdo, luego hablamos. Salúdame a Rei y Mina.

Makoto apagó su teléfono celular y al voltear de nuevo hacia donde estaba Andrew notó un dejo de molestia en su mirada.

-¿Aún sigues saliendo con Tamahome?

-A veces -respondió ella.- Pero no creo que sea por mucho. Como te comente, quiero largarme lejos de todo ésto.

Andrew la tomó de la mano con tanta fuerza que ella sintió estremecerse, no entendía por qué la tomaba así, como si deseara detenerla, como si quisiera retenerla a su lado de esa forma que parecía tan posesiva en sus orbes azules

-¿Es necesario irte de Tokio?.- Preguntó él.- Aquí puedes estudiar gastronomía. No tienes por qué irte a otra ciudad, TODAI es una de las mejores universidades y…

-Yo no dije que quiera ingresar a TODAI.- Respondió ella.- Mi tía Sonomi me ha advertido que una vez que termine la preparatoria tendré que trabajar para reponer gastos y la verdad… si voy a tener que pagarle para vivir en ese infierno llamado hogar, prefiero, entonces, vivir fuera…

-Pero tienes opciones.- Dijo él.- Puedes vivir con Rei en el templo. Darien me ha comentado que Rei tiene planes de ingresar a TODAI. Además, yo creo que te saldría más económico vivir con Rei que rentar casa en otra ciudad.

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Ya lo tengo decidido, quiero estudiar fuera de la ciudad, fuera del país. Quiero estudiar en Le Cordon Bleu en Paris. Esa es una de las mejores escuelas de gastronomía en el mundo y ese es mi sueño. Además, he estado investigando sobre las becas, mi promedio es bueno y además en el colegio he llevado clases de Francés por lo que mi nivel en el idioma es bueno, así que yo creo que sí puedo lograr mi sueño.- Makoto hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.- Lo único que extrañare de Tokio será a mis amigas. Mas cada una hará su vida, Rei estudiará Derecho en TODAI, Minako estudiará diseño de modas, Amy se irá a Berlín a estudiar medicina y… seguiremos en contacto pero no hay nada que me retenga a Japón, así que aplicaré para la beca y si me la dan porque estoy segura de que así será, entonces me iré.

Andrew se incomodó al ver la seguridad con que Makoto hablaba sobre abandonar el país, se encontraban en el mes de agosto y así tan decidida como veía a Makoto sabía que si llevaba cabo sus planes alrededor de un año o menos le quedaría viviendo en Tokio; pues era verdad el buen nivel de ella en el idioma Francés, sus cualidades que podrían desarrollarse en el ramo de la gastronomía y su promedio escolar.

Sabía que no debía ser egoísta, que no debía tratar de retenerla, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que de un día para otro no pudiera verla más, que no pudiera escuchar el sonido de su risa le incomodaba. Ciertamente cuatro meses habían pasado desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo, pero al menos sabía de ella por Darien, alguna que otra vez había tomado la calle del colegio y la había mirado salir ataviada en su uniforme y había sido difícil, demasiado difícil desearla tanto y pasar noches enteras soñando con acariciar su cuerpo, con llenarse de ella y escucharla gemir, debía aceptar que también le había tomado aprecio… pero… ¿Acaso no estaba siendo egoísta?... ¿Acaso ella no merecía ser feliz y alcanzar sus más grandes sueños y logros en la vida?... ¿Acaso no merecía ser amada?... Sí, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que ella merecía la felicidad total a plenitud alcanzando sus logros y teniendo a quien la amara, cosa que estaba seguro Tamahome jamás haría bien: amarla como ella merecía.

-Entonces, te deseo lo mejor pequeña.- Respondió él.- Tus conocimientos en francés son buenos, tu promedio también es bueno y tienes mucho talento en la cocina, estoy seguro de que llegarás muy lejos.

-Gracias.- Le sonrió ella mientras jugueteaba con un mechón castaño de su cabello.- Estoy segura de que alejarme me hará bien y lograré alcanzar mis más grandes sueños.

Andrew le regaló una sonrisa y acarició su cabello castaño.

-¿Hay algo más que desees?

Makoto arqueó una de sus cejas, como si buscara la respuesta y al final respondió:

-Me gustaría un día amar y ser correspondía, encontrar a ese hombre que me llene en todos los sentidos: que tengamos afinidad sexual, que me escuche cuando estoy triste, que me haga reír, que sea honesto, que me comprenda, que en los largos silencios no se sienta incómodo… alguien que me complemente y que me haga feliz a plenitud y que esté dispuesto a amarme y dar el todo por amor como yo lo daría por él, sólo eso.- Makoto hizo una pausa y sonrió.- Pero por ahora estoy bien así, haciendo planes para mi futuro y disfrutando cada momento con mis amigas antes de tomar caminos distintos… y el amor… eso llegará cuando tenga que llegar.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, él perdiéndose en los orbes esmeraldas de ella y ella perdiéndose en los orbes color zafiro de él que la miraban con intensidad… sin bajar la mirada, reflejándose el uno en el otro, en un silencio recomfortable para los dos, como buscando una respuesta en los ojos del otro hasta que ella se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Andrew… ¿Nunca has tenido novia?.- Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

-Sí.- Respondió el con total naturalidad.- Tuve dos novias en mi vida… la chica con la que perdí mi virginidad a los 16 años, ella era dos años mayor que yo, fue mi primera novia, duramos sólo un par de meses y después otra chica con la que tuve una relación de…-Andrew se quedó pensativo, nunca antes había hablado con nadie sobre Hotaru, dos años habían durado hasta que ella cayo en coma y después de eso él había estado a su lado.-… de varios años.

Ella arqueó una de sus cejas.

-Entonces, es mentira cuando dices que nunca te has enamorado.

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de ella.

-Mi primera novia fue mera atracción sexual, una amiga a la cual le tenía aprecio…

-¿Y la segunda?

-De ella me enamore, fue algo especial pero después cada uno tomó su camino.- Dijo él.

-¿Será que te quedaste amándola?

-No.- Se apresuró a decir él.- La olvide con el tiempo pero entonces descubrí que me gusta más ser libre… pero… ¿Por qué tanta pregunta Makoto?

-No lo se.- Respondió ella.- Creo que fue por tocar el tema del amor.

Makoto se sintió incomodada al escuchar hablar a Andrew de su segunda novia, dentro de sí le había parecido que esa mujer había y seguía siendo algo especial en la vida de Andrew y se acomodó de costado, dándole la espalda a Andrew, sintiendo como si un nudo en su estómago se formara y un sabor amargo en su boca, pero ya no más, ya no estaba dispuesta a llorar por Andrew, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, disfrutar de ese dulce momento de placer en que había estado en sus brazos para guardarlo en su memoria, pero no derramar ninguna lágrima; mas sin embargo, de pronto sintió una de las manos grandes de él acariciar uno de sus brazos y como poco a poco la aprisionaba atrayéndola hacia él, pegando su duro torso contra la espalda pequeña de ella, las piernas de él enredándose con las suyas y finalmente sintió sus labios en su oído, su cálido aliento y las palabras que salieron de su garganta:

-Eres tan hermosa, muñequita linda… tú eres una mujer preciosa que no tiene comparación, eres como una bella ninfa de ensueño.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, sentimientos encontrados tenía siempre al estar con él: placer y dolor, gozó y tristeza, sentía como si se derritiera entre sus brazos cada vez que la hacía suya, cada vez que susurraba palabras tiernas a su oído, pero al escucharlo hablar de "esa" novia sintió como si una daga profunda se encajara dentro de su corazón.

-Quisiera tenerte conmigo toda la noche, saborearte completa, llenarme de ti una y otra vez.

Andrew la hizo acostarse de espaldas y se acomodó entre sus piernas, atrapando los labios de ella en un beso, un beso que ella correspondió enredándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, entregándose a la pasión que sentía por él una vez más, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo y llenándose del placer que sólo él podía darle.

-0-0-0-

**Un día después…**

Sonomi se encontraba comiendo en compañía de Reika quien hablaba sobre el pretendiente que el día anterior había ido a su casa a comer, razón por la cual habían dejado salir a Makoto con tal de que no estuviera presente, pues dentro de sí, Reika siempre competía internamente con Makoto, por ser la más hermosa, la más elegante; irritándose desde que había llevado a un amigo a casa el cual le había comentado de lo hermosa que era su prima.

-Ese muchacho, Hiroshi me agrada para ti.- Dijo Sonomi.- Es de buena familia, es un buen cristiano… no le veo algún problema, además no es feo.

-No, madre.- Respondió Reika.- La verdad no me agrada… no niego que es atractivo pero no es mi tipo.

Sonomi se quedó mirando a su hija, la conocía tan bien que sabía cuál era su tipo de hombre.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Furuhata?.- Preguntó Sonomi, sabiendo que su hija meses atrás anduviera entusiasmada con él, pero extrañada de que de un tiempo a la fecha ya su hija no hablara de él y que jamás se hubiera vuelto a presentar en la casa.- La última vez que vino fue aquella vez que tu prima hizo aquel escándalo de mal gusto… ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?

-No.- Respondió Reika.- Creo que debe estar con otra… de pronto dejo de buscarme.

-Alguna zorra debe estarle calentado la cama. Pero así son los hombres, quieren una ramera para satisfacer sus bajos instintos pero para casarse buscan una dama.- Dijo Sonomi.- Tú sólo date a respetar y no le suplique.

-Por supuesto que no madre. Jamás le suplicaría; es él quien vendrá a mi.- Respondió Reika.- Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro. Tengo algunas tareas escolares que terminar.

Reika llegó rápidamente a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, recordando cómo casi desde que Andrew había ido a casa por última vez, cuando las encontrara discutir por culpa de Makoto, no había vuelto a visitarla, como le había negado las llamadas y como él la había rechazado cuando fuera a buscarlo…

_8 meses atrás…_

_Reika se encontraba a las afueras del departamento de Andrew, molesta después de que él le dijera que quería terminar con sus encuentros sexuales, que no quería verla más, él se lo había pedido de la mejor manera, pero ella no lo aceptaba, jamás un hombre seria quien rechazara a Reika Nishimura, menos uno que le gustara tanto como Andrew Furuhata._

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?.- Preguntó molesta Reika.- La pasamos bien en la cama… sabes que te gusto y…_

_-Reika, entiende.- Dijo él.- Nunca hemos sido novios, desde que comenzamos con ésto te aclare que mi intención no era tener una relación de noviazgo y te estoy pidiendo que dejemos ésto de la mejor manera._

_-¿Es por otra?.- Preguntó rabiosa ella.- ¿Es por la zorra de Nabiki?_

_-No.- Respondió Andrew.- El problema no eres tú, sencillamente ya no quiero ésto, Reika. Decidí alejarme de ti y de Nabiki._

_-Entonces, es otra._

_Reika se acercó a Andrew, robándole un beso pero el rápidamente la apartó._

_-Lo siento Reika y espero que entiendas, no quiero tener que ser grosero contigo…_

_Fin del flash back._

-Andrew… ¿Con qué zorra te estarás revolcando ahora?.- Se preguntó molesta.

-0-0-0-

Andrew iba saliendo del hospital psiquiátrico donde trabajaba, justo a tiempo para ir al parque donde Makoto iba a correr todos los días, donde ese día habían quedado de verse, pero, entonces, recibió una llamada inesperada a su número celular, miró que era de un número privado y contestó.

-¿Diga?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo falleció?... De acuerdo, en unos momentos paso por allá para hacer los trámites necesarios para recoger el cuerpo y darle al menos una sepultura digna.

Después de finalizar la llamada Andrew subió a su auto y guardó su celular. Los planes de ver a Makoto por ese día habían cambiado, pues una tragedia que ya se veía venir había ocurrido…

**Hola chicas, ya aqui un capitulo mas, tarde pero seguro, es que como les decia, me fui de vacaciones asi que ando medio lenta, pero jamas abandono mis fanfics: Jovidess (gracias por la edición), Deshy (amiga querida gracias por tu apoyo y matarme de risa con los reviews), Cinthya (Tu sabes amiga que las vacaciones tan re buenas), Patita (gracias por tu apoyo mi gemela del alma y espero medio perdones a Andy), Juanita gracias por leer, tambien gracias a Cherry, Yannin y a quienes pasen por aqui sn dejar huella gracias y animense.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	17. Chapter 17 Te ame, te amo y te amare

_Después de un largo día de trabajo, he estado por largas horas en casa de Zafiro, cenando en casa de sus padres, a quien desde el principio de la relación me presentó para demostrarme cuan profundo es su amor por mí._

_Debo decir que quienes serán mis futuros suegros me agradan, mi prometido es un hombre bueno y atractivo… ¿Pero qué hacer si este corazón se niega a amar a otro que no seas tú mi querido Andrew?_

_Entro a mi casa, despidiéndome al fin de él, sé que conmigo quisiera pasar la noche, pero argumento dolor de cabeza para alejarlo y pasar las horas nocturnas bajo las sabanas de mi blanda cama. Entrecierro los ojos y siempre en mi sueños revivo tu recuerdo, donde de nuevo estoy entre tus brazos, bajo tu cuerpo… más al despertar cuenta me doy de que cada día me cuesta más recordarte, que a mi mente con dificultad a veces tu rostro logro traer y de nuevo corro al cajón donde guardo algunas fotografías que contigo me tome y ahí de nuevo vuelvo a reavivar tu rostro._

_¿Sera que algún día tu imagen se borrara de mi mente y sólo quedara grabado en mi corazón el brillo de tus ojos azules y el recuerdo de tu nombre?_

_Siempre me pregunto porque te sigo amando, cuando tú al final demostraste preferirla a ella, a ella que fue tu princesa dormida y no a mí que te amé._

**Te amé, te amo y te amare.**

Makoto se encontraba sentada en el parque donde en vez de ir a correr ese día había ido a encontrarse con Andrew, pues después de que la noche anterior después de cuatro meses volvieran a darle rienda suelta a la pasión y él la llevara a su casa habían quedado en verse en el parque, a la hora que ella siempre solía salir a correr.

Si después de que cuatro meses atrás ella se hubiera alejado de él ofendida y dolida por sus palabras que se encajaron como una daga filosa en su corazón, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, de que la hiciera vibrar entre sus brazos con cada beso, con cada caricia, al poseerla y hacerla suya de nuevo; entonces ella había entendido que le era difícil resistirse a Andrew, que aquello era más fuerte que ella.

Le parecía doloroso y a la vez delicioso que el destino se hubiera empeñado en hacer que se encontraran en el festival aun cuando ella había tratado de pasar desapercibida, pero las cosas no habían salido como había querido y de nuevo estaba sintiendo el dolor del desamor, el dolor de saber que había una mujer especial en la vida de Andrew (y que ella en sus palabras percibió que aún lo era), pero también debía admitir que había gozado entre sus brazos, que había disfrutado aquella entrega en que aunque él le daba rienda suelta a su pasión, ella le daba rienda suelta no sólo al deseo primitivo, sino también al amor, al amor y a los sentimientos que sentía por él.

Se prometió entonces que gozaría a Andrew haciéndola vibrar entre sus brazos, que se entregaría al gozó y a la delicia del placer haciendo de lado sus sentimientos… de igual manera, en un año se iría a Paris, y ahí volcaría toda su felicidad y entusiasmo, recordando a Andrew como su primera experiencia, como su primer amor, como un bello recuerdo.

"Le Cordon Bleu… París" Pensó para sí misma y sonrió. En verdad estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de gastronomía y en la ciudad de ensueño que siempre deseó conocer la entusiasmaba. Desde que tenía uso de razón más de una vez su tía Sonomi y Reika habían viajado a Europa, viajes en los cuales nunca la llevaban, viajes de los cuales ni siquiera un pequeño souvenir le llevaban, lugares de ensueño que ella comenzó a conocer gracias a las clases de geografía e historia en el colegio, lugares de los cuales encontró fotografías en Internet y los cuales un día se prometió conocer y entonces el día parecía estar cada vez más cerca, parecía que la suerte se estaba poniendo de su lado.

Hacía poco más de un mes que se había dado a la tarea de investigar todo sobre cómo conseguir una beca para ingresar a "Le Cordon Bleu" y al final había encontrado un programa de becas que parecía apropiado, un programa que ciertamente se miraba difícil y en el cual los aspirantes tenían que pasar muchos filtros para poder ser becados… pero ella había pasado ya los primeros dos filtros: ser menor de 21 años, estar en el último año de bachillerato o haberlo terminado y el más importante de todos: haber alcanzado buen puntaje en el Test de Conocimiento Francés que había presentado vía internet y del cual por supuesto su tía ni Reika sabían, tenía pensado ocultarle sus planes y entonces comentarles todo cuando estuviera a punto de irse, porque confiaba en sí misma, en su talento y sabía que esa beca sería suya: en un año estaría becada en Le Cordon Bleu, en la ciudad de París, y todos sus tristes recuerdos en Tokio quedarían atrás.

Miró en su teléfono celular que ya eran 15 minutos de retraso de Andrew. La impuntualidad no era algo que se le diera a él y comenzó a desesperarse; pensó en marcarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera sintió su celular vibrar y miró en la pantalla: era Andrew.

-Andrew.- Contestó ansiosa.

-Makoto… ¿Aún sigues en el parque?...- Escuchó la voz de el del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí.- Respondió ella.- Te estoy esperando.

-Me surgió un imprevisto… algo que tengo que resolver ahora mismo… ¿Te molestaría si nos vemos mañana?

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.- O si gustas mejor pasado mañana… la verdad estaré ocupada con algunos proyectos mañana.

-Más tarde te marco a tu celular y nos ponemos de acuerdo. Adios.

Makoto guardó su teléfono celular y un poco desilusionada caminó de regreso a su casa. En verdad había deseado ver a Andrew ese día, conversar con él, platicarle sobre su beca a Paris…pero claro, ese día por el escaso tiempo no habría podido tener sexo, después de todo tenía algo de lógica que él pretextara eso, pues seguramente le parecía más interesante acostarse con ella que escucharla… Escucharla seguro era sólo el premio después de que se acostaran, no antes.

-0-0-0-

**Centro de detención de Tokio.**

Andrew llegó al centro de detención de Tokio donde, antes de bajar al auto, se encontró con Harubi Ogiwara, el abogado con el que a lo largo de tres años atrás había estado teniendo contacto y tan sólo verlo bajo rápidamente y se acercó a él saludándolo con una inclinación que el hombre de traje sastre en color café correspondió.

-Mi más sentido pésame, Andrew.- Dijo Harubi con el rostro desencajado.

-Gracias, Ogiwara.- Respondió Andrew.- Aunque si somos realistas, Tomoe ya tenía tres años en el corredor de la muerte, la sentencia tardó mucho en llegarle… por la única que lo lamento es por su hija.

Harubi se quedó en silencio, pues conocía de años atrás a los Tomoe, a Andrew y estaba al tanto del accidente de Hotaru y de la razón por la que Soichi Tomoe había caído en prisión.

-Pobre jovencita.- Comentó el hombre.- Y todo consecuencia de las malas acciones de su padre… ¿Tú cómo has estado Andrew?

-Bien.- Respondió Andrew.- Hace algunos meses terminé la universidad y estoy trabajando en la clínica psiquiátrica Amaterasu… ¿Vamos adentro?... Supongo que tenemos que realizar los trámites necesarios para poder llevarme su cuerpo a la mayor brevedad posible… ¿Verdad?... Quiero que al menos Tomoe tenga una ceremonia sintoísta fúnebre, eso es lo que hubiera querido su hija.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba dentro del templo, ataviada aun con su chihaya mientras dirigía a las aprendices de Miko. Desde que su abuelo había fallecido ella había pasado a hacerse cargo del templo, algo que para su edad sorprendía a los turistas e incluso a quienes la conocían.

En su mente miles de ideas revoloteaban y entonces volteó a ver el rosario de plata que tenía enredada en una de sus manos una vez más: ese era el único lazo que la única a su familia, a aquella familia a la que nunca llegó a conocer y sabía que quizá era la prueba para que Setsuna y ella aclararan las posibles dudas que pudieran surgir, después de todo, Setsuna también era católica.

Tomó una bocanada de aire sintiéndose nerviosa y de pronto miró subiendo las escaleras del templo a Setsuna y caminó hacia ella, encontrándose ahora más tranquila, pero igual de ansiosas por verse en un abrazo fraternal.

-Buenas tardes, Setsuna.- Saludó Rei.

-Buenas tardes, querida Rei.- Comentó Setsuna mirando a las aprendices de Miko que dentro del templo caminaban de un lugar a otro.- Veo que has sabido dirigir bien el templo.

-Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo.- Respondió Rei.- Sígueme… te invito una taza de té… ¿Gustas?

Setsuna asintió y ambas se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba una mesita pequeña, aquella en donde Rei solía comer en compañía de su abuelo y ahora sola.

-Esta es mi vida Setsuna.- Dijo Rei.- Sé que ya te he contado por Internet que ha ésto me dedico, que aquí he vivido y que el sintoísmo es parte de mi vida aunque tengo la certeza de que mi madre fue católica. Sé también que tú en tu juventud perdiste una hija y… no me gusta andar con rodeos Setsuna, yo no te voy a juzgar y me daría mucho gusto que lo que sospecho fuera cierto… ¿Eres mi madre?

Setsuna se quedó en silenció un momento.

-No lo sé Rei… pero creo que sí… tus ojos son como los de… como los de mi novio de juventud… y yo soy católica… naciste en el mes que mi pequeña…

Setsuna comenzó a sollozar frente a Rei, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hija perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde… por haber permitido que mi padre te separara de mi lado.

Rei rodeó a Setsuna en un abrazo, y también comenzó a sollozar en silencio junto con ella.

-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón… mamá.- Se atrevió a decir Rei la palabra que tantas veces deseó pronunciar.- Me siento afortunada de que tú lo seas.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron sollozando, una junto a la otra, mientras una vez más narraban cómo había sido la vida de cada una de ellas por esos largos 17 años: de cómo Rei se había criado bajo los principios Sintoístas, de su entrenamiento como Miko, del cariño de su abuelo y de cómo había ingresado a un colegio católico para así conocer la religión que siempre supo profesaba su madre; mientras, a su vez, Setsuna le narraba de lo difícil que había sido su vida desde que su padre la hubiera separado a ella de su lado, de cómo muchas veces la había imaginado, de cómo deseó abrazarla y de cómo cada 17 de abril la pasó deseando poder verla y llamarla hija querida.

-0-0-0-

**Tres días después…**

Dentro del aula escolar, Makoto miraba a la profesora regordeta vestida con el traje sastre de los profesores del colegio la cual impartía la clase de biología y en ese momento se perdía hablando sobre la generación espontánea; mas sin embargo, Makoto, a pesar de querer poner cada uno de sus sentidos en la clase, no podía evitar que su mente divagara pensando en él, en su amante, en Andrew. Después de no verlo por cuatro meses, aunque lo echara de menos había aprendido a controlar esa ansiedad de verlo y había logrado enfocar sin olvidarlo sus sentidos en otras tareas, pero desde cuatro días atrás cuando en el festival de Tanabata de nuevo le dieran rienda suelta a la pasión, ella desde esa noche no había podido evitar una vez más sacarlo de su mente, sucumbir ante sus encantos.

Al día siguiente de verse aún recordaba con emoción cómo él le había hablado por teléfono para citarla en el parque pero al final le había comentado tener un imprevisto y la cita se había cancelado, algo que ella aceptó con un dejo de desilusión. Mas sin embargo, al siguiente día no había sabido de él, ni por teléfono ni por mail, sólo hasta el día de ayer en que le había hablado por teléfono para comentarle que tendría que salir de emergencia a Fukushima lo cual le hizo pensar a ella que quizá tuviera algún problema familiar, pues era allá donde ella sabía, radicaba su familia.

"Andrew… ¿Cómo estarás?" Pensó para sí misma.

La sola idea de pensar que alguno de sus padres o que su hermano estuvieran mal y por tanto Andrew estuviera sufriendo le angustiaba, deseaba saber que era lo que lo ocurría, tener la certeza que dentro de todo él estaba bien; mas sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía hacerle una llamada telefónica para preguntárselo directamente, pues aún recordaba con rabia y tristeza cuando cuatro meses atrás él le había dicho "No tendré un hijo contigo porque no quiero tener hijos con una mujer que no amo". Fue gracias a eso que recordaba constantemente, que a pesar de haber tenido sexo con él, a pesar de saber que volverían a tener sus encuentros sexuales, Makoto se había prometido a sí misma disfrutar esa aventura mientras durara, lo más probable sólo hasta el próximo mes de marzo, pues, entonces, ella con seguridad partiría a Francia a estudiar en Le Cordon Bleu.

-Señorita Kino.- Escuchó la voz ronca de la maestra llamándola y haciendo que ella saliera de su ensoñamiento.- ¿Qué me puede decir entonces sobre la clase?... ¿Tiene algún comentario?

Makoto sintió que palidecía y como si la sangre le bajara a los pies, aunque sabía algo sobre la generación espontánea que en cursos anteriores de biología había llevado, no sabía exactamente qué era lo último que había mencionado la profesora.

-Pues…- Makoto estaba pensando que improvisar, pero de pronto y para suerte de ella se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase y el final de un día más en el colegio.

-Me parece que no estuvo poniendo atención, Kino.- Dijo la profesora.- El lunes seguiremos la clase y como tarea especial para usted quiero una investigación completa sobre la generación espontánea, el experimento de Redi, el experimento de Lazzaro Spallanzani y el experimento de Pasteur de lo cual no sólo quiero información de libros, sino también su opinión personal que va a exponer en clase… ¿De acuerdo señorita Kino?

-De acuerdo, profesora.- Respondió Makoto.

Una vez que la profesora de biología las jóvenes inmediatamente comenzaron a salir ansiosas del aula a reserva de Makoto, Rei, Amy y Minako que como siempre esperaban al final e incluso solían quedarse un rato conversando en el salón de clases después de que su profesor de ultima clase y sus compañeras se retiraran.

-¡Pobre Mako-chan… tanta suerte que habíamos tenido hoy de que ningún profesor nos dejara tarea y a esa vieja se le ocurre amargarte el fin de semana!.- Exclamó Minako con voz chillona.

-¡Cállate Minako!- La reprendió Amy.- Las paredes tienen oídos y, además, la profesora tiene razón, Makoto no estaba poniendo atención en clase y si yo fuera quien la impartiera también haría lo mismo. Es una falta de respeto no poner atención.

-¡Qué aburrida eres Amy!.- Se quejó Minako.

-Tú eres quien debería de ponerse a…

-¡Ya chicas!.- Las hizo callar Rei.- No es algo como para que entren en eterna discusión… ¿Qué te sucede Makoto?.- Miró Rei a los ojos a su amiga.- Me di cuenta de que estabas distraída y pensativa en clase… ¿Tienes algún problema que desees contarnos?

Makoto se quedó pensativa, mirando a sus tres amigas y se sentó en su pupitre.

-La verdad sí, chicas.- Respondió Mako.- ¿Podrían sentarse y lo hablamos?

-¿Qué sucedió en el festival de Tanabata, Makoto?.- Preguntó Amy.- ¿Es algo en relación con ese día?.- Recordaba Amy al igual que todas como después no habían vuelto a ver a Makoto.

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto.- Chicas, ustedes son mis mejores amigas, yo las quiero mucho y sé que nos contamos todo pero hay algo que ustedes no saben.- Makoto clavó sus ojos en Minako, recordando que ella había descubierto todo sobre sus encuentros amorosos con Andrew meses atrás y después clavó sus ojos en Rei que como ella sabía tenía sospechas.- Chicas… bueno Mina, tú si lo sabes, tú descubriste lo que yo meses atrás tenía con Andrew y tú, Rei, lo sospechabas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.- Preguntó Amy.

-Chicas…desde hace tiempo vengo manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Andrew.

-¿Otra vez?- Preguntó Minako.- Pensé que habías decidido ponerle fin a eso.

-Siempre lo sospeche.- Comentó Rei.

-¿Qué?- Desconcertada Amy.

-Sí, Minako.- Volteó Makoto a ver a Mina.- Otra vez, me lo encontré el día del festival y entonces me fui con él a su departamento, lo demás ya lo saben, pero les contare desde el principio…

Makoto comenzó a confesarles a sus amigas como desde que conoció a Andrew se había sentido atraída por él, cómo de un momento a otro el deseo no lo habían podido evitar hasta que se habían acostado, sobre el momento en que ella había decidido alejarse de él (omitiendo decir que lo hizo porque se sintió herida y mucho menos aceptar que lo amaba), sobre cómo Tamahome la había golpeado al llamarlo accidentalmente Andrew y cómo se había encontrado nuevamente con Andrew en el festival de Tanabata y había sucumbido ante sus encantos.

-Esa es la historia chicas.- Terminó de relatar Makoto.

-¿Entonces estas así por él?.- Le preguntó Minako.- Yo te dije que era peligroso que terminaras enamorándote de él, Mako-chan.

-¡No lo amo!.- Exclamó Makoto.- Lo único que nos une es el deseo, es sólo una aventura que terminará cuando me largue de Tokio.

-¿Por lo menos te cuidaste?- Preguntó Amy.- Makoto… ¿No querrás embarazarte a los 17 años verdad?... Con un bebe echarías a perder tu vida y…

-¡Claro que no Amy!.- La interrumpió Makoto.- No soy tan descuidada, siempre me cuido cuando tenemos sexo.

Makoto sintió los ojos amatistas de Rei sobre ella, sabía que no se quedaría callada.

-Amy y Minako no te lo dicen por molestarte Mako-chan.- Habló Rei con seriedad.- Y deberías escucharlas porque tienen razón… Tú dices que no lo amas, pero mira la mayoría de las veces las mujeres terminan teniendo sentimientos por sus amigos sexuales y eso sólo les hace sufrir. No juzgo a quien tiene sexo libre, pero la mayoría de las mujeres no solemos separar el sexo del amor, Makoto, y la verdad yo siempre he notado que tienes sentimientos por él y lo que dijo Amy es lo más importante… sí, tú dices que te cuidas, pero ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% seguro… imagínate… ¿Qué sería de tus planes si quedaras embarazada o con alguna enfermedad?

-Andrew es un hombre sano.- Respondió Makoto.- No tiene nada.

-Claro, pero que sea sano no te libra de que sus espermas te puedan fecundar si hasta la píldora del siguiente día llega a tener sus fallas.

-Pero eso no sucederá.- Respondió Makoto.- Y ya, no me gusta darle muchas vueltas al mismo tema, me enfada hablar de lo mismo… ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu madre Rei?... Platícanos sobre ti, me hace falta olvidarme por un momento de la maldita tarea de biología.

-Pues, como les conté, todo fue muy emotivo.- Dijo Rei.- De hecho, quedó de que saliendo de clases iba a pasar por mí, me va a llevar a su casa y me presentará a su marido.- Comentó Rei.- Si les soy sincera chicas… estoy feliz… pero a la vez no creo en tanta felicidad… no les puedo decir que la veo como a una madre ya… me es difícil llamarla mamá, es una mujer a la que admiro y le estoy tomando cariño, pero yo crecí como sintoísta y bueno… ella quiere que valla a vivir a su casa… pero yo no quiero dejar el templo… ese es mi hogar.

-Rei, pero quizá deberías irte a vivir con ella.- Dijo Minako.- No creo que ella te obligue a cambiar lo que eres pero ahora que no está tu abuelo como que no es lindo que tú estés sola en el templo… ¿No lo crees?

-Nunca estoy sola.- Respondió Rei.- Suelo estar acompañada de las aprendices de miko.

Rei escuchó su teléfono celular timbrar y al ver que era el teléfono de Setsuna contestó:

-Sí… ahora mismo voy para alla.

-Chicas.- Se dirigió a sus amigas una vez que finalizara la llamada.- Setsuna ha llegado por mi… creo que me llevara al centro comercial, a comer y en la noche a cenar a su casa… las veo después… ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué van a hacer mañana?.- Preguntó Makoto a Minako y Amy.

-Pues yo ire a casa de Kazuo, me presentará a sus padres.- Comentó Amy.

-Yo iré con mi bomboncito al lago Ashi. Rentaremos una cabaña y nos quedaremos allá todo el fin de semana. Mañana cumplimos meses y me mande a hacer una camiseta en color naranja y con letras negras en el centro dice… ¡Mina loves Diamante!

-Demasiado cursi.- Comentó Makoto.

-¡Romántico, Mako-chan. No es cursi, es romántico!.- Exclamó Minako.- Ahora si me disculpan las dejo porque tengo que ir a casa a hacer maletas.

Una vez que Minako se alejara, Makoto y Amy salieron del salón de clases mientras conversaban sobre la tarea de biología.

-Pues, este día no veré a Kazuo.- Dijo Amy.- Pero si gustas puedo ayudarte con la tarea, Mako-chan.- Comentó Amy.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café y ahí la hacemos?

-Acepto la idea del café.- Comentó Makoto.- Pero vallamos a relajarnos de verdad que ahora no quiero pensar en la tarea, ya mañana entonces comenzare a pensar en eso.

-Como quieras.- Respondió Amy.- El miércoles fui con Kazuo a una nueva cafetería que acaban de abrir… los frappes son deliciosos y los hacen a tu gusto, tiene variedad de distintos sabores… ¿Vamos?

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Por qué no? Ya sabes que me gusta probar en las distintas cafeterías.

-0-0-0-

Andrew terminó la cesión dentro del consultorio que le correspondía dentro del hospital psiquiátrico y después de despedirse cortésmente del paciente y que éste saliera del consultorio, se puso de pie y se quitó la bata blanca que usaba dentro de la clínica y la dejo en el sofá de cuero café dentro del consultorio de sobrias paredes blancas donde tan sólo había un librero con libros sobre psiquiatría, dos sofás y una mesa pequeña en el centro.

Desde hacía tres días su vida se había visto demasiado agitada: el martes había fallecido Souchi Tomoe, al siguiente día había tenido que encargarse de la ceremonia fúnebre y la incineración de sus restos que llevó a un cementerio sintoísta y el jueves había salido con destino a Fukushima para encargarse de algunos trámites en relación con Hotaru, pues Souchi Tomoe lo había dejado como albacea de una de sus cuentas bancarias con la cual contaba justo con el dinero necesario para trasladar a Hotaru a un hospital de Tokio, después de todo de cierta manera se sentía responsable de ella y salía más económico tenerla en Tokio que en Fukushima.

Finalmente, había regresado a Tokio ese día por la mañana, justo a tiempo para llegar a la clínica, pues ya se había ausentado los dos días anteriores; mas, aunque todo había vuelto a la calma, se sentía agotado y aprovechando que era hora de comida, iría a una cafetería cercana, quizá una buena comida, un refresco de cola y algunas donas le devolvieran las energías para seguir trabajando hasta las 7 de la tarde en que ese día le tocaba salir del hospital.

Algunos minutos después, Andrew por fin se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas cuadradas con cómodas bancas alargadas y acolchonadas dentro del restaurante que contaba con aire acondicionado y en poco tiempo la mesera le había llevado lo que ordenó: un teriyaki de carne con pollo y un refresco grande de cola y tan sólo probar la comida no pudo evitar pensar en Makoto.

"Sin duda nadie cocina como ella" Pensó para sí mismo. No es que el teriyaki estuviera mal preparado o que tuviera mal sabor, pero sin duda que alguien igualara a Makoto en la cocina era algo difícil.

Recordó entonces que días atrás, después de tener sexo ella le había confesado querer irse de Tokio, estar en trámites para una beca e irse a estudiar a Paris y esbozó una sonrisa, conocía la tenacidad de Makoto y estaba seguro de que lo lograría, que en poco menos de un año la pequeña Makoto sólo sería para él un recuerdo, un capítulo más en su vida.

-¿Andrew?.- Escuchó una voz femenina que lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento y entonces miró a Nabiki frente a ella, ataviada en unos vaqueros de mezclilla ajustados al cuerpo, una blusa de hombros caídos y mangas tres cuartos, zapatillas a juego y ahora con su cabello que antes fuera largo, corto hasta un poco más abajó del oído.- ¿Por qué tan melancólico?

-Nabiki.- Saludó Andrew.- ¿Quieres sentarte?- Le ofreció amablemente.- Que gusto verte… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vengo saliendo de clases… ya sabes los problemas por no haberme apurado y graduarme a tiempo… vine al hospital para pedir a ver si me dan algunas horas para hacer prácticas.- Dijo ella.- Y de paso vine a comer aquí.

-¿Gustas?- Le ofreció Andrew de su platillo.

-No gracias.- Respondió ella.- Te recuerdo que no me gusta la carne de res.

La mesera llegó y Nabiki pidió una sencilla ensalada de pollo y siguió conversando con Andrew de trivialidades, desde que Andrew había egresado de TODAI y debido a que ellos dos ya no mantenían una amistad sexual pasaban más tiempo sin verse, aunque la amistad ahí seguía intacta.

-Pues amiga, esa respuesta está en ti.- Respondió Andrew una vez que Nabiki le contara en confianza sobre creer estarse enamorando de uno de sus tres amigos sexuales en turno.- Eres sólo tú quien tiene la respuesta… pero date cuenta… no te sentiste triste cuando viste a Yuichiru besándose con otra chicas más, sin embargo, cuando miraste a Sanosuke besándose con otra sentiste todo eso que me dijiste… ¿No crees que es por algo?

-Cierto, Andrew.- Respondió ella.- Me he sentido melancólica en estos días sólo por haber visto a Sanosuke besarse con esa chica pero… la verdad me daré algunos días para pensarlo. La verdad me hacía falta platicar contigo, siempre me haces sentir mejor dentro de todo… pero cambiemos de tema… ¿Quieres?...

-Te mire un poco melancólico Andrew.- Dijo ella.- ¿Te sucede algo?

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, sin duda Nabiki había dado justo en el blanco.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo años atrás te conté sobre Hotaru?.- Preguntó Andrew.

-Lo recuerdo.- Respondió Nabiki, a quien una vez Andrew le había platicado en un momento de tristeza sobre el triste accidente de Hotaru, sobre su pasado y se había desahogado con su amiga, sin volver a tocar el tema nunca más.- Fue ya hace algunos años… ¿Cómo está ella?... ¿Sigues yendo a Fukushima a verla?

-De hecho en estos días fui a hacer los trámites para trasladarla a Tokio.- Dijo Andrew.- Su padre murió… alguna vez te conte porque estaba en el corredor de la muerte…y… Hotaru se ha quedado sola.- Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire.- Te juro que la verdad me siento perdido Nabiki… y no debería sentirme así. Hotaru me necesita, está sola, no tiene a nadie más y te juro que a veces siento que voy a explotar.

-¿No has pensado en rehacer tu vida Andrew?

-¿Te parece justo pensar en rehacer mi vida cuando Hotaru está en coma Nabiki?.- Le respondió Andrew con otra pregunta.- Ella y yo nos amábamos mucho, prometimos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas Y… no sé qué tonterías estoy diciendo Nabiki.

-¿Amas todavía a Hotaru?- Preguntó Nabiki.- ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-Siempre la ame.- Respondió Andrew.- Nunca renegué de estar a su lado, siempre sufrí que ella estuviera en coma, deseé muchas veces estrecharla entre mis brazos, besarla, decirle que la amo y que esperaría por ella y aun cuando me acostaba contigo y con Reika yo estaba seguro de mi amor por Hotaru pero, entonces…

Andrew se quedó en silencio.

-¿Entonces qué Andrew?- Preguntó Nabiki.- Dijiste que la amabas, en tiempo pasado. Distinto hubiera sido si hubieras dicho la amo.

-Ni yo mismo sé qué sucede Nabiki, sólo sé que ella está sola, que me necesita, no tiene a nadie más.

-¿Y hay algo que te haga ver las cosas distinto?- Preguntó Nabiki.- ¿Qué hay sobre Makoto?... Aquella chica que me dijiste es prima de Reika.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su pequeña amante.

-Makoto es una chica preciosa; muy linda, dulce, tierna. Es, a la vez, de carácter fuerte pero también muy sensible.- Dijo él.- Cocina delicioso, es una romántica empedernida. Se ha propuesto irse a estudiar a París a Le Cordon Bleu y estoy seguro de que le darán la beca y en poco menos de un año se irá, pero lo merece y le deseo lo mejor.

-Imagínate que Hotaru hubiera muerto, o que nunca la hubieras conocido.- Dijo Nabiki.- ¿Sería entonces Makoto el tipo de chica que te gusta para una relación?...

-0-0-0-

Makoto y Amy bajaron del camión público y caminaban por las calles de Tokio mientras Amy charlaba sobre su novio Kazuo, tenían apenas poco tiempo, por lo que la siempre metódica Amy se miraba entonces se miraba profundamente enamorada.

-Nunca imagine que fueras a terminar de novia con un chico que te haya presentado tu mamá.- Dijo Makoto.- Siempre decías que tu hombre ideal era un chico serio, inteligente, con gustos afines a ti, pero me encanta verte tan feliz amiga.

Amy se ruborizó ante el comentario de Makoto.

-Lo amo tanto, Mako-chan. Como no tienes una idea. Es un hombre maravilloso y sí, quizás no es lo que yo esperaba, no es mi tipo, pero es un hombre que adoro y… si te soy honesta, no me gusta pensar en lo que sucederá cuando me valla a Berlín.

Makoto se sorprendió al escuchar la confesión de su amiga, sin duda Amy estaba locamente enamorada, pues desde hacía más de dos años había entrado a unos cursos particulares de Alemán con el propósito de irse a estudiar Medicina a Berlín, carrera que le iba a pagar su padre quien a pesar de estar separado de su madre solía frecuentar a Amy y darle apoyo económico.

-¿Tú, Amy Mizuno, dudando de irte a Berlín?.- Quiso reír Makoto.- De verdad que estas enamorada. Amiga esa decisión está en tus manos pero hagas lo que hagas yo te deseo lo mejor y estoy segura de que lograras ser una excelente doctora. Honestamente debo decir que las envidio a las tres: Kazuo te adora, Diamante adora Minako, Darien se nota que muere por Rei, aunque es un poco lento… y bueno yo soy un caso perdido, ya vez que con Tamahome no me fue nada bien y en cuanto a An…

Makoto se quedó en silencio, arrepentida de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-Dilo.- Dijo Amy.- Ibas a decir Andrew… ¿Verdad?.- Amy se quedó mirando a Makoto, y supo que tenía razón cuando vio a su amiga desviar la mirada.- Mako, estás enamorada de Andrew.

-Claro que no.- Respondió Makoto mirando hacia la cafetería que supuso era de la que tanto hablaba Amy.- Esa es la cafetería que dices… ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Makoto.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hacia la cafetería, conversando ahora sobre los sabores de frappuccinos que se les antojaba tomar: Amy mencionando el de Mokka y Makoto deseando probar el frappuccino sabor a queso con cereza. Ambas, entonces, entraron a la cafetería, siendo cordialmente recibidas por la capitana de meseras al llegar al lugar y, entonces, tomaron asiento en una mesa pequeña pegada a una de las ventanas.

-Este lugar es precioso.- Dijo Amy.

-Tenías razón, Amy-chan.- Respondió Makoto.- Es de un gusto exquisita la decoración y veo que tienen variedad de sabores. Un día me gustaría tener una cafetería así.

La mesera llegó entregándoles a las jóvenes el frappuccino que cada una había pedido y Makoto ordenó de paso un pastelillo de piña colada. Aunque amaba la gastronomía y todo en referencia con el arte culinario, no solía comer desmedidamente, aunque de vez en cuando sí se daba el gusto de probar, más si se trataba de sabores exóticos.

La plática entre Makoto y Amy se tornó trivial, reían de cualquier tontería pero entonces Makoto vio que de una de las mesas cubiertas por un biombo se levantaba un hombre alto, apuesto, rubio, pensó que podría ser un turista pero aun así no dejo de pensar en su amante, hasta que entonces miró al hombre acompañado de…

"Andrew y su amiguita Nabiki" Pensó molesta para sí misma al ver cómo reían y después de dejar la cuenta en la mesa caminaban hacia la salida. Makoto y Amy estaban sentadas cerca de la entrada, por lo cual al salir inevitablemente se tendrían que encontrar y, entonces, Makoto, que deseó en ese momento ser invisible, se cruzó con los orbes azules de Andrew que se encontraron con los suyos.

Makoto sintió que sentimientos de ira, celos, rabia, vergüenza y sentirse utilizada se apoderaron de ella. Recordó cómo después de que ella hubiera hecho el amor con Andrew habían quedado de verse al siguiente día, después le había dicho que se ausentaría de la ciudad por problemas, pero todo parecía mentira, pues ahí estaba él, acompañado de su amiguita, de su amante.

Andrew, por su parte, notó la miraba de rabia de Makoto. Le pareció como si estuviera celosa; como ya le había parecido en otras ocasiones. Tenía pensado hablarle por teléfono después de comer, en un par de minutos más, pero para su suerte o infortunio ahí estaba ella frente a él:

-Hola Mako-chan.- La saludó.- Qué gusto verte… justo te iba a llamar en unos minutos.

-Sí, seguro.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Qué tal el viaje a Fukushima?- Le preguntó con molestia pensando que en realidad no había viajado y que todo había sido un pretexto para no verla, para así poderse ver con Nabiki.

-Cansado... justo apenas llegué hoy en la madrugada.

-Se nota.- Respondió Makoto.

Andrew al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente decidió presentarles a Nabiki a Makoto y Amy por cortesía, pero más que nada, por aclararle a Makoto que Nabiki sólo era una amiga.

-Disculpen que no las haya presentado.- Habló Andrew.- Mako-chan, ella es mi amiga Nabiki, Nabiki ella es mi querida Makoto Kino.

-Mucho gusto.- Respondió Makoto tratando de controlarse, aunque controlarse en ese momento era lo que más trabajo le costaba.- Recuerdo que antes ya nos habíamos visto, aunque aquella vez no hubo presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto, Kino.- Respondió Nabiki.- Disculpa lo de la otra ocasión, fue un atrevimiento de mi parte y te pido disculpas… ahora me encontré aquí con Andrew de casualidad, me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Makoto no supo que decir ante el comentario de Nabiki… ¿Acaso los dos se estarían burlando de ella?... ¿Acaso como los típicos psicólogos estaban analizando su rabia en ese momento?... Se sintió avergonzada, enojada y de pronto Nabiki volvió a hablar sacándola de sus pensamientos:

-Yo me retiro chicas, un gusto en conocerlas y un gusto en haberte visto Andrew.- Respondió Nabiki.- Adiós.

Una vez que Nabiki se hubiera retirado, Andrew se quedó de pie frente a le mesa, aún le quedaban poco más de 10 minutos para tener que regresar al hospital psiquiátrico, pero antes tenía que hablar con Makoto:

-¿Gustas sentarte Andrew?.- Le preguntó Amy apenada por la situación.

-No Amy, muchas gracias.- Respondió él.- Makoto… ¿vienes conmigo afuera un momento?

Makoto lo miró molesta, quiso decirle que no, hacerse de rogar, ignorarlo, hacer como que no le interesaba, pero era como si la mirada de él fuera tan penetrante que la hiciera levantarse y seguirlo hasta afuera de la cafetería.

-¿Qué quieres Andrew?.- Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda.

Andrew dio una vuelta alrededor de ella hasta encontrársela de frente y le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara.

-Me gusta que me mires a los ojos cuando hablo, Makoto.- Dijo él.- Makoto, me encontré a Nabiki por accidente, nada de esto fue planeado y la invite a sentarme conmigo porque no había ninguna mesa libre.

-Pues cuando yo llegue habían tres libres.

-Eso fue mucho antes de que tú llegaras, Makoto.- Dijo él.- Y en verdad en estos días estuve en Fukushima. Tuve unos problemas familiares bastante fuertes y apenas llegue justo en la mañana. De hecho, estaba pensando en marcarte para…

-Para que me acueste contigo otra vez.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas con problemas mayores, por lo cual no iba a permitir que Makoto lo sacara de sus casillas, aunque a veces era inevitable. Makoto siempre solía sacarle su lado humano.

-Quería invitarte a tomar un café… en poco tiempo salgo de trabajar.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Podría invitarte a algún parque, o al cine, o a donde tú quieras?

-Vine con Amy.- Respondió Makoto.- Mi tía mañana trabajara en la mañana hasta a medio día, si quieres podemos vernos en la mañana… ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que entrar.

Makoto se dio media vuelta para regresar al restaurante, pero antes de poder siquiera avanzar Andrew la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar, rodeándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y entonces atrapó los labios de ella en un beso al principio suave, acariciándole los labios, un beso que después se tornó pasional y ella al principio queriéndose resistir no pudo evitar sucumbir ante aquel beso que le estaba robando el aliento y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el corto cabello rubio.

Una vez que se separaran por la falta de aire ella se quiso apartar de él, pero sus brazos la rodeaban de manera que ella no podía soltarse y de pronto sintió los labios de él acariciando su oído.

-Tenía ganas de besarte.- Le susurró él.- mi pequeña Mako-chan.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y él volvió a besarla suavemente y se despidió de ella recordándole pasar a recogerla al siguiente día muy temprano, poco después de que Sonomi se fuera a trabajar y Reika saliera de la ciudad.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Makoto se encontraba vestida con un short de mezclilla ceñido a su cuerpo y una blusa de tirantes que se ceñía a su cintura en color turquesa y unas pequeñas sandalias doradas y su cabello como siempre sujeto en una coleta. Había esperado a que Reika y su tía se fueran para vestirse y entonces bajo a la sala donde con ansias esperaba a que Andrew apareciera, mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Faltan 10 minutos para que llegue.- Susurró Makoto para sí misma mirando que poco faltaban para las 10 de la mañana.

Escuchó de pronto que su celular timbraba y al ver que era Andrew contestó:

-¿Diga?

_-Te estoy esperando a dos cuadras de aquí, justo donde me dijiste._

-Allá voy Andrew, tengo que hablar contigo.

Makoto salió de su casa, caminando mientras tarareaba una canción, hasta que llegó a donde estaba Andrew, vestido con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y camisa con cuello polo en color negra que se ceñía a su cuerpo perfecto, Makoto sintió derretirse al ver su seductora sonrisa, aquella que le robaba el aliento y sintió su corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho cuando él llegó a su lado y la abrazo, tomándola por la nuca para besarla posesivamente.

-Te ves preciosa.- Le susurró al oído besándole una de las mejillas.

Makoto, desde el día anterior en que había aceptado salir con él esa mañana, había trazado sus planes. Pero sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo, sus labios besándola, su voz varonil, sintió que no tendría fuerza para llevar a cabo su plan, pero al fin su razonamiento se antepuso a su amor:

-Andrew… sé que ayer quedamos en vernos.- Dijo ella.- Pero la verdad Minako y Amy me invitaron a ir con ellas a Tokio Beach justo ayer en la noche… y la verdad les dije que sí… ¿Podemos dejar nuestra salida para otro día?... Por favor, no lo tomes a mal, es que tengo ganas de ir a la playa.

La sonrisa de Andrew se desdibujo de su rostro, había planeado ese día para estar con Makoto y lo que menos hubiera esperado es que ella le saliera con algo así.

-¿No pudiste decírmelo ayer cuando conversamos por Internet?

-Fue en la madrugada cuando me enteré.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, se sentía molesto por la actitud de Makoto, pero tampoco le iba a hacer un berrinche.

-De acuerdo, Makoto. Entonces, ve a la playa con tus amigas y diviértete.- Le dijo con total serenidad.- Sólo que debo decirte que no es de muy buena educación cancelar planes que hiciste con otra persona hasta el último momento. Podrías haberme hablado en la madrugada o incluso hoy temprano. Nos vemos entonces, pásala bien.

Makoto se despidió de él, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tratar de detenerlo. Ella deseaba haber estado esa mañana con él, hacer el amor aunque para él sólo fuera simple sexo, estar a su lado, pero se había propuesto darle una lección. Demostrarle que no le importaba. Pero, al verlo partir, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se desdibujara y sentir una sensación de tristeza.

-Andrew.- Susurró el nombre de su amante con tristeza.

-0-0-0-

Andrew conducía por las calles de Tokio, con la vista fija al frente. Al detenerse frente al semáforo en rojo, volteó al asiento de copiloto, mirando la hermosa rosa en color rosado aun fresca y recién comprada, y, al bajarse la bajo consigo, la tiro en un bote de basura.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa pudo percibir el olor a incienso. Vio el camino de pétalos de rosa que conducían al cuarto y al entrar ahí estaba una mesita pequeña de madera obscura con el desayuno favorito de Makoto: Hot cakes y la cafetera con café recién hecho; colgado afuera del guardarropa un negligé en color negro; en el centro de la habitación la cama cubierta por la colcha negra de satín adornada con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas esparcidos. En una de las comodas a un lado de la cama una botella de champagne y dos copas, y en la otra comoda, al lado de la cama, un ramo de rosas en color rosado, chocolates con cereza y chocolates con menta (los favoritos de Makoto), y un pequeño sobre blanco que a mano tenía la leyenda: Para mi pequeña Makoto.

Andrew tomó la carta; esa que había escrito la noche anterior luego de que terminaran de charlar por Internet. Aquella carta que tanto trabajo le había costado escribir pero con palabras salidas del fondo de su alma y entonces metió de nuevo la carta en el sobre y los rompió hasta hacerlos pequeños añicos y entró al baño donde dejo caer los pequeños papelitos en el retrete y después le bajo.

**N/A: Chicas, pues tarde pro aquí esta otro capítulo más de peccavi, espero les guste.**

**Saludos a todas ustedes que me apoyan: Patty Ramírez, Deshy, Jovidess, Yannin, Juanita, Cinthya, cherry.**

**En fin chicas, saludos y ya pronto estaré de regreso en mi casa para publicar semanal, casi terminan mis vacaciones hahaha.**

**Por cierto, he escrito dos historias nuevas por si gustan leerlas, si de nuevo de Mako-chan:**

**Inexplicabe: Es un one shot donde Makoto a modo de cuento le narra a su hija como conocio a su papá (Andrew), algo romántico, tierno, sin lemon, corto y sin matar a ningún personaje (hahaha), el link es:**

.net/s/7294025/1/Inexplicable

**Destinos encontrados: Historia narrada en la época victoriana, del amor imposible entre Lita y Andrew, ella una chica rica de la alta sociedad, casta, hermosa y virginal prometida a un hombre que no ama; el un apuesto joven que vive en otra dimensión y sólo puede estar con su amada Lita a través de los sueños de ella… sueños que ella al despertar olvida, olvidándolo así a el tambien cada mañana. El link es:**

.net/s/7353767/1/Destinos_encontrados

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	18. Chapter 18 Miedo a la realidad

_Dentro del auto estacionado a las afueras del laboratorio, me encuentro con mi novio, ambos ansiosos mientras mis manos tiemblan al abrir aquel sobre que disipara mis dudas, aunque soy una mujer económicamente establecida no deseo por nada del mundo estar embarazada, no deseó pasar por otro embarazo y entonces al abrir el sobre respiro con tranquilidad al ver que el resultado es negativo, que no estoy embarazada_

_-Es negativo._

_-¿Qué hay de malo en que estuvieras embarazada Makoto?.- Escuchó la voz de Zafiro con cierto tono de molestia sacándome de mi momento de paz, de nuevo parece que discutiremos por el mismo problema de siempre.- Tenemos solvencia económica, somos dos adultos, te amo y… me amas… ¿Qué habría de malo si estuvieras embarazada?_

_Tomó una bocanada de aire, aclarándome la garganta para de nuevo hablar de este tema._

_-Zafiro, no deseo embarazarme.- Le respondo.- No una vez más, alguna vez ya me embarace y decidí que esa sería la primera y la última vez. Llévame a casa._

_Siento como Zafiro me toma de brazo y volteo a verlo encontrándome con su mirada._

_-Por favor, Zafiro, esto es algo de lo que ya hemos hablado._

_-Me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo y mío._

_-No me interesa embarazarme y si te soy franca he estado considerando hacerme la salpingoclasia._

_-¿Qué?... Pero… si sólo tienes 23 años Makoto, eres demasiado joven._

_-Es mi última palabra Zafiro. Estoy decidida y creo que debes respetarlo. Ahora, por favor, llévame a casa que más tarde tengo que pasar al restaurante._

**Miedo a la realidad.**

Makoto miró su ropa que ahora yacía en el piso, siendo sustituida por aquel negligeé en color negro con escote pronunciado de tela semitransparente y fino encaje que dejaba a la vista sus suaves curvas, su perfecto abdomen, llevando ahora suelto su hermoso cabello castaño, volteando de un lado a otro de la habitación decorada con un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas desde que había entrado a la habitación de Andrew, aspirando el delicioso aroma del incienso, mirando el desayuno en la mesilla, la cama que sobre la colcha de negro satín tenía pétalos rojos y blancos, en una de las comodas al lado una botella de vino, y chocolates con cereza y menta, mientras que en la otra comoda se encontraba un ramo de rosas color rosado y lo que mas llamó su atención: un sobre.

Lentamente caminó hacia la comoda y tomó el sobre el cual tenía escrito con puño y letra:

"Para mi pequeña Mako"

Era la letra de él, la letra de su querido Andrew. Con manos temblorosas y sintiendo el corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho, tomó el sobre, tratando de abrirlo, pero entonces sintió los brazos de él que la aprisionaban mientras el olor de su aroma masculino se filtraba muy dentro de ella.

-Esta carta… ¿Tú la escribiste?.- Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Sintió los labios de él besando su cuello, las manos grandes posándose bajo sus senos y ella suspiró.

-Sí, mi pequeña. Yo la escribí.

Él le quitó el sobre de las manos y la abrió dejando que ella fuera leyendo cada palabra escrita a la vez que él le susurraba al oído lo ya escrito:

"_Mi querida Makoto:_

_Ha pasado ya un año casi desde que nos conocimos, desde ese momento en que como un intruso entré en tu habitación y mis ojos se deleitaron al ver tu desnudez, la suavidad de tu piel que desde ese momento desee tocar y cubrir de besos, el delicioso aroma a rosas de tu cuerpo en que desee perderme al tan sólo verte y casi un año también desde que tus dos preciosas esmeraldas se cruzaron con mis ojos, robándome la voluntad y el aliento._

_Meses en que he luchado conmigo mismo para convencerme que de ti sólo placer querría, meses en que tus tristezas quise cambiar por alegría, largos meses en los que también tu corazón lastimé y tu amor desprecié… pero hoy, mi pequeña, no puedo mentirte más, no puedo acallar este amor que por ti siento, este amor que con tu sonrisa, y tu ternura te ganaste y hoy quiero que te quede claro que te amo._

_Tuyo por siempre:_

_Andrew._

La carta cayó al piso, ella no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto y entonces escuchó la voz de él susurrándole al oído:

-Te amo, mi pequeña.

Makoto no supo qué decir y de un momento a otro él le obligó a girarse, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, clavando en ella sus orbes azules.

-¿Qué me dices Mako-chan?.- Le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

-Yo… siempre te he amado… te amo.

Los ojos de Makoto se cristalizaron, y algunas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad, de sentirse plena, correspondida, amada y completa. Andrew la estrechó entre sus brazos y tomó un mechón castaño, aspirando su aroma.

-No quería hacerte llorar, mi amor.- Dijo él.- Eres una llorona.

Makoto separó un poco su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada de él y él notó molestia en el rostro de Makoto, una molestia por aquel último comentario, pero era más bien como una pequeña queja, pues aunque llorosa se miraba feliz.

-Pero llorona y todo, así te amo.

Andrew acercó su rostro al de ella y atrapó sus suaves labios en un beso tierno al principio, un beso que poco a poco se fue tornando en un beso pasional. Ella sintió como él la tomaba en brazos, recostándola en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Te quiero hacer el amor, mi pequeña.- Susurró el pegando su nariz contra la de ella y ella se estremeció al perderse en sus orbes azules.

-Andrew.- Susurró ella dulcemente.

-Siempre me ha gustado cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios.- Le respondió el besándola suavemente y ella correspondió echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras con sus piernas rodeaba el cuerpo de su amante, frotándose contra él.

Los labios de él fueron descendiendo, dejando besos suaves y húmedos en su cuello, en su clavícula, y poco a poco él la despojo del negigeé dejándola desnuda y ella, por su parte, lo ayudó a despojarse de su ropa hasta tenerlo desnudo para ella, sintiendo la piel de él rozando la suya.

Los jugueteos entre ambos siguieron un poco más, tocándose y acariciándose con ansiedad el uno al otro, explotando con sus labios el rincón del cuerpo del otro, gimiendo, jadeando de placer, dedicándose palabras de amor de vez en cuando mientras sentían sus cuerpos arder para el otro dentro de esa habitación, la unión de sus cuerpos no se hizo esperar y pronto él entro en el estrecho sexo de su amada y ella lo recibió ansiosa, sintiendo como su grosor la llenaba por dentro y le quemaba deliciosamente.

El uno al otro se entregaron a aquella pasión, unidos al fin en cuerpo y alma, sintiendo la anticipación del orgasmo que estaba cerca y de pronto a ella le pareció que aquella magia se interrumpía al escuchar a alguien llamándola a lo lejos.

-¡Makoto abre la puerta!

Makoto abrió sus ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación de Andrew, sino en su propia habitación donde se había quedado dormida después de rechazarlo y que aquella voz no era más que la de su tía quien se suponía debía estar trabajando.

-¿Tía?

-¿Quién más va a ser?... ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Makoto se sintió molesta de que la despertaran de aquel hermoso sueño en que finalmente él le hacía el amor, y sintiendo aún sus entrepiernas húmedas caminó hacia la puerta y abrió encontrándose con el rostro de su tía.

-Vine por unos documentos que olvide llevarme a la oficina y te encuentro dormida y con la casa desordenada.- Reclamó Sonomi.- ¿Qué se supone que has estado haciendo?... ¡Tan sólo holgazanear mientras yo trabajo!

-Tía, perdón. Me dio un poco de sueño pero ahora mismo me pongo a limpiar.

-Cuando llegue de la oficina quiero encontrar todo en completo orden, no quiero verte de holgazana en mi casa.

Una vez que su tía se fuera de casa, Makoto tomó la escoba y con lentitud comenzó a barrer la casa, pensando que estaría haciendo Andrew después de que ella lo rechazara.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Makoto lo rechazara y después haber limpiado su cuarto, quedándose tan sólo con la copa de champagne a un lado Andrew puso un poco de música de piano, sirviéndose una copa, mientras en su cuaderno a rayas escribía poemas que iban quedando plasmados. Poemas que a futuro a veces volvía a leer o que a veces simplemente quedaban en el olvido.

Terminó un poema más y puso punto final, releyéndolo otra vez y colocándole el título, el título que siempre colocaba al final: Ojos verdes.

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se levantó de la cama, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, mirando los carros ir y venir en aquel día sábado y entonces, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de casa abordándolo, arrancando sin saber a dónde, tan sólo quería estar solo, conducir y no recibir llamadas ni visitas ese día.

"Con que en la playa".- Pensó para si mismo, recordando que Makoto le había dicho que iba a ir a la playa.- "¿Se irá a ver con Tamahome ahí?"

No podía evitar imaginársela corriendo bajo el sol, ataviada en un biquini de dos piezas que dejara a la vista sus suaves curvas y entonces, se la imaginaba al atardecer alejada de todos, sola con Tamahome, acostada bajo su cuerpo y el imaginar que él la tocara, que la besara, que fuera él quien acariciara su cuerpo y la hiciera gemir y desbordarse de placer. Esos pensamientos lo hacía sentirse molesto con Tamahome, con ella y consigo mismo.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Makoto se encontraba en la hora de lonche en la escuela, comiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol en compañía de sus tres amigas, mientras rememoraba como apenas hace una semana había sido día del Tanabata, día en que había vuelto a encontrarse con Andrew bajo su cuerpo. Mas sin embargo, no podía dejar de prestar atención a sus amigas: Amy hablando de su novio y Minako del fin de semana tan romántico que había tenido con el suyo.

-Rei… y a ti… ¿ cómo te fue con tu mamá?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Supongo que bien.- Respondió Rei.- La verdad me siento feliz de haberla encontrado…

_Dos días atrás…_

_Después de salir de clases, Setsuna y Rei habían ido a comer a un lujoso restaurante de comida italiana y después habían pasado largas horas en el centro comercial, comprando cosas, ropa para Rei que ella tímidamente se negaba a aceptar pero que al Setsuna insistir tanto lograba que ella terminara cediendo, pues sabía que su madre estaba ansiosa por recuperar el tiempo y darle todo lo que en su infancia no le dio._

_Al final de ese día, habían preparado una deliciosa cena en casa de Setsuna y Rei había acudido, vistiéndose con un hermoso vestido negro sujeto por dos tirantes y un poco suelto de abajo en donde al llegar Setsuna la presentó con su marido._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Rei._

_-El gusto es mío, señor Wakamatzu Yusuke.- Sonrió Rei._

_-No me hables de usted, Rei.- Dijo el hombre.- Después de todo eres hija de la mujer que amo. Llámame solamente Yusuke, por favor._

_-Entonces será Yusuke._

_Rei pronto se sintió cómoda en la compañía de su madre y el esposo de ésta, charlando amenamente sobre la vida de ambas: sobre la religión católica de Setsuna y su esposo sobre la cual Rei ya conocía bastante por estudiar en un colegio católico y Rei hablándoles sobre sus funciones como Miko en el templo y sobre su difunto abuelo._

_-Siempre le estaré agradecida al señor Hino por haberte educado y no haberte dejado sola, Rei.- Dijo Setsuna.- Me hubiera gustado poder conocerlo y agradecerle todo lo que hizo mientras yo estaba lejos de ti._

_-Y estoy segura de que el abuelo ahora que forma parte de los mil vientos lo sabe.- Respondio Rei._

_Rei estuvo charlando un poco más con ellos, hasta que de pronto ellos le mencionaron de que no era conveniente que ella estuviera sola día y noche en el templo y entonces, llegó la propuesta inesperada: que viviera en la mansión de los Wakamatzu._

_-Setsuna, Yusuke… les agradezco ese gesto de generosidad que tienen conmigo.- Respondió Rei.- Pero yo siempre he vivido en el templo desde que tengo uso de razón… lo considero mi casa y más que eso ahí yo tengo obligaciones que atender_

_-Rei…pero no es bueno que una chica esté sola.- Dijo Setsuna.- Sé que te criaste bajo el sintoísmo y eso no pretendo cambiarlo, me siento muy orgullosa de la gran mujer que eres, mi pequeña Rei. Sólo que me angustia saberte sola y desvalida. No quiero volver a perderte justo ahora que te he encontrado._

_Rei sonrió ante el comentario de su madre._

_-No te preocupes, Setsuna… verás que no sucede nada.- Dijo Rei.- Pero pensaré en tu oferta._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Rei, quizás tu madre tenga algo de razón, no es bueno que una chica esté sola en el templo.- Comentó Mina.

-No sucede nada.- Respondió Rei.- Siempre puedo ver el aura de los demás incluso con mucha distancia de por medio. Cuando siento un aura que no me gusta, demasiado sucia, entonces me alejo… mi entrenamiento sintoísta me ha servido para alejarme de personas que me puedan hacer daño.

-Ya veo.- Respondió Amy.- A veces se me hace difícil creerlo.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Rei.- Pero eso es algo que sólo con duro y largo entrenamiento se logra, aunque al principio puede ser cansado… aunque el abuelo siempre decía que hay personas que vienen ya con el don y otros tienen que adquirirlo. Él decía que yo ya venía con el don y sólo tuvo que ayudarme a pulirlo.

-¿Entonces, al menos pensarás ir a vivir con tu madre?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-Lo pensaré.- Respondió Rei.- Lo pensaré un poco más en ir o no a vivir con Set… con mi madre, la verdad es que aún me cuesta trabajo llamarla mamá.

El timbre que indicaba que las clases de nuevo comenzaban las hizo levantarse y entonces Rei tomó la mano de Makoto.

-¿Sucede algo, Rei?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Mako-chan?

-Bien.- Respondio Makoto extrañada.

-Vamos a clases entonces.

Rei miró a Makoto adelantarse al salón de clases y mientras la miraba avanzar se quedó pensativa. Desde ese día había notado algo distinto en ella, un cambio si bien no notorio a la vista de las personas comunes, sí notorio para ella, algo que para su instinto y su tercer ojo tan abierto no pasó desapercibido.

"¿Será posibles que Makoto… Mejor no decirle nada, si es así en su momento se dará cuenta y no tiene caso preocuparla desde antes. Todo es consecuencia de nuestros actos y si eso sucedió ya no hay marcha atrás".

-0-0-0-

Dentro de un sencillo restaurante de sushi, Andrew y Darien se encontraban comiendo pues aprovechando que tenían la misma hora de descanso en sus respectivos trabajos habían acordado reunirse en el restaurante donde muchas veces pasaran su tiempo de estudiantes, charlando sobre el trabajo de cada uno, sobre los nuevos planes que tenían cada uno a futuro respecto a su profesión hasta que de un momento a otro Andrew le preguntó a su amigo por la vida sentimental de Rei, más con el pretexto de saber algo de Makoto, hasta que de un momento a otro se encontraban hablando de la recién aparecida madre adoptiva de Rei Hino.

-Me da gusto por ella, es lo que tanto deseo encontrar a su madre. Además, así no estará tan sola.- Dijo Darien.- Tendrá alguien que esté cerca de ella y el cariño maternal que siempre le hizo falta.

-¿La madre de Rei?.- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿Apareció la madre de Rei?

-Sí.- Respondió Darien.- ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

-Nada.- Contestó Andrew.- Sólo que… me dejas sorprendido… bueno… muchos niños adoptados nunca llegan a saber quiénes fueron sus padres biológicos.

Andrew se quedó pensativo, rememorando entonces sus días con Hotaru, cuando eran novios y ella le hablaba de una hermana menor que su madre había abandonado.

_4 años atrás…_

_Andrew se encontraba recostado en el grueso tronco de un árbol en un hermoso parque aquella tarde de abril, mientras entre sus piernas Hotaru tenía recostada su cabeza, con las piernas estiradas a lo largo._

_-¿Te preocupa algo, princesa?.- Preguntó Andrew acariciándole el rostro._

_-Hoy es 17 de abril._

_-¿Es la fecha del año lo que te preocupa?_

_-¿Sabes?.- Habló Hotaru con melancolía.- Hay algo de lo que nunca te he hablado… mamá justo hace 13 años, un día como hoy dio a luz a una bebita… una hermanita mía._

_Andrew hasta ese momento recordaba que la señora Tomoe hacía muchos años había estado embarazada, pero después no había sabido más nada de ella y creía que quizá el bebe había nacido muerto, como todos._

_-Tu hermanita la que murió al nacer… ¿Cierto?_

_Hotaru se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a sollozar en silencio._

_-Hace tres años que mamá murió… lo sabes… y entonces ella me confesó que mi hermanita estaba viva… que la abandonó por su bienestar… pero eso es algo que aun no comprendo._

_Hotaru comenzó a sollozar y Andrew la estrechó entre sus brazos y al poco rato un perro pastor alemán en color rojizo se acercó a Hotaru._

_-Mi Kabul._

_-Ese Kabul no nos deja estar solos.- Dijo Andrew._

_-¿Sabes?... Cuando no estoy en casa y estoy sola, es él quien me hace compañía y así no me siento tan sola en la mansión._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Por cierto, Andrew.- Interrumpió Darien el silencio.- ¿Ya no has vuelto a saber nada de Makoto?

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Ya hace tiempo que no la veo.

-0-0-0-

**Tres semanas después…**

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la cama, frente a su computadora portátil haciendo tarea, un largo proyecto de aritmética que al fin terminó y dejó la computadora a un lado. Miró el reloj de pared, faltaban apenas 10 minutos para que fueran las 5 de la tarde, aún podía vestirse con su ropa deportiva y salir a correr pero tenía días sintiéndose cansada, agotada, debido al exceso de tareas que últimamente los profesores solían encargar en el instituto por lo que estaba tentada a quedarse un día más en casa a dormir en vez de ir al parque a correr.

"Vamos Makoto, no seas floja. El verano está por terminar y ya no hace tanto calor." Pensó para sí misma y se vistió con su ropa deportiva: shorts y una blusa de tirantes en color rosa con café y unos tenis cafés a juego.

Bajo las escaleras con paso lento y apenas llegar a la puerta regresó adentro y la cerró, sentía como si de pronto le hubieran robado la energía.

"Algo dulce me haría bien." Pensó Makoto para sí misma y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacando unos bisquets que había hecho días atrás, unas tabletas de chocolate amargo y azúcar glass y comenzó a preparar el chocolate líquido y untó los bisquetes con mantequilla y los metió al horno, aquella receta era una que hacía poco había visto en un programa de cocina, la había preparado y le había gustado tanto que había decidido preparase ese delicioso postre que tanto le gustaba y que estaba segura le devolvería la energía.

Veinte minutos después, ya tenía todo listo, unos deliciosos bisquetes con chocolate líquido y algunas hojas de menta, se sirvió un poco en un plato y se sentó en la barra, ansiosa por probar aquella delicia que con gusto comenzó a degustar pero llevaba apenas la mitad del platillo cuando sintió una sensación desagradable en su boca, un mal sabor y de pronto corrió al baño ante la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar lo que había comido.

Después de devolver el estómago se enjuago la boca, se lavó los dientes y miró su rostro que en el espejo lucía pálido y se dirigió a su habitación en donde se recostó bajo las cobijas, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida pero entonces escuchó su teléfono celular timbrar.

-¿Diga?

_-Hola Mako-chan… ¿Cómo estás?_

-Rei… ¿Eres tú?

_-Sí… ¿Te sientes mal?_

-No es nada.- Respondió Makoto.- Bueno… me siento un poco mal, estoy cansada y tengo una infección estomacal.

_-¿Necesitas algo?_

-No, Rei.- Respondió Makoto.- La verdad, no quiero ser grosera, pero me gustaría dormir un poco.

_-De acuerdo, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarme._

Después de finalizar la llamada Makoto dejó su teléfono celular sobre la comoda y aunque estaba cansada, no podía conciliar el sueño, pues cada que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida recordaba a Andrew, aquella última vez, hacía casi un mes en que le habían dado rienda suelta a la pasión.

"Cuatro días de retraso" Pensó para sí misma recordando que hacía cuatro días debía tener su periodo menstrual el cual no se había presentado, pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía preocuparle, no sería la primera vez que se le retrasara un par de días, la idea de pensar en un embarazo no planeado le aterraba, mas al no tener una pareja estable, al ser tan joven, al imaginarse que si algo así ocurriera no contaría con el apoyo de su familia y que sus sueños de estudiar en París se podrían ir a la borda.- "No debo pensar así… seguro pronto la menstruación me llegará en estos días… además, cuando lo hice con Andrew acababan de pasar unos días de que mi periodo había terminado. Sí, eso es.

"No quiero tener un hijo de una mujer que no amo." Recordó las palabras que Andrew le había dicho hace un tiempo, hace ya bastantes meses cuando se alejaran el uno del otro y no hubiera vuelto a tener sexo hasta aquel día de Tanabata.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Rei, Minako y Amy se encontraban a las afueras del colegio después de que el día de clases hubiera finalizado, comentando sobre la extraña aunsencia de Makoto al colegio ese día.

-Pues de hecho cuando le pedí permiso a la profesora para salir al baño en realidad fui a hablarle por teléfono a Makoto.- Dijo Minako.- Me dijo que se sentía un poco indispuesta que había comido algo que le hizo daño.

Amy frunció el ceño ante lo que Minako estaba diciendo.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo Amy.- Aunque de algunos días la noto decaída, como pálida, siempre tiene sueño.

-Chicas, dejen que todo fluya como tiene que fluir.- Habló Rei.- No se preocupen… hoy en la tarde pasaré a visitar a Makoto en una oportunidad que tenga, a la hora que su tía suele estar trabajando.

-Por cierto, Rei.- Habló MInako con voz chillona.- ¿Ese que está bajando del auto en color rojo no es Darien?

Rei volteó y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Darien y rápidamente se despidió de sus amigas y corrió al lado de su amigo recibiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola, Darien.- Lo besó ella en la mejilla.- Qué bueno que llegaste.

-Nunca olvido lo que prometo.- Respondió él.- ¿Nos vamos entonces?

-Claro.- Respondió Rei.- Pero primero me gustaría que fuéramos al templo para darle de comer a Kabul.

Darien se limitó a asentir y después de que subieran al auto en menos de 15 minutos llegaron al templo, donde Rei les dio las indicaciones necesarias a las jóvenes Miko y después se fue a alimentar a Kabul.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste si Kabul era algún chico que me pretendía?.- Preguntó Rei a Darien, dándole la espalda mientras agachada acariciaba al perro que comía.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. No me dijiste que Kabul era un perro hasta tiempo después.

Rei se puso de pie y sonrió.

-Y es un perro muy especial… es mi compañía, parece que sabe cuándo estoy triste porque siempre va y se tira a mis pies.

-Quien fuera perro, entonces, creo que quisiera estar en el lugar de Kabul.

Rei sinrió ante el comentario de Darien, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Darien se sentía atraído por ella y a ella no le era indiferente, aunque en un principio por la enfermedad de su abuelo había querido olvidarse de romances.

¿Sabes?.- Dijo Rei.- Kabul llego aquí de manera misteriosa… no lo compre, ni me lo regalaron… llego aquí de manera insospechada y misteriosa… un día yo estaba aquí limpiando el templo y de pronto Kabul apareció en mi puerta… muchas veces quise pensar que era como un regalo que me mandaba mi familia biológica desde algún lugar… pero bueno, ahora sé que Setsuna no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Darien arqueó una de sus cejas, no entendía por qué de pronto cuando él quería entrar en el corazón de Rei, reunir valor para confesarle lo que sentía, ella tenía que cambiarle de tema hablándole de la historia de Kabul, no es que no le gustara saberla, que no le gustara escucharla, pero Rei parecía evadirlo cada vez que él quería decir algo más.

-Muy interesante la vida de Kabul.- Dijo Darien acercándose hacia ella y tomándola de las manos.- Pero hay algo de lo cual yo hace mucho te quiero hablar y tú bien lo sabes, pero siempre evades el tema.

Rei se perdió en los ojos azules de él, sintiendo golpear su corazón violentamente contra su pecho.

-Creí que no te habías dado cuenta de cómo te cambio el tema.

-No soy tan intuitiva como tú, pero no me ha pasado desapercibido.

Rei nunca había sido una mujer atrevida, que se acercara al hombre que le gustara para confesarle lo que sentía, pero en ese momento, al sentir el roce de las manos de Darien, como si una fuera superior le dictara que hacer se paró de puntillas y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, atreviéndose a besarlo en los labios, un beso al principio suave y tierno que se tornó pasional, y después posesivo y demandante mientras él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Los dos parecieron perderse en otra dimensión, pensando solamente el uno en el otro, perdidos en aquel delicioso y pasional beso que siempre esperaron del otro y de pronto ambos salieron de su ensoñamiento cuando escucharon un ladrido de Kabul y un carraspeo.

-Creo que Kabul está celoso.- Escucharon una voz femenina, y al voltear ambos se encontraron con Setsuna, quien venía elegantemente vestida con un traje sastre en color gris y blusa roja por debajo, acompañada de su marido que venía vestido con un elegante pantalón gris y camisa azul cielo.

-Setsuna… Yusuke.- Balbuceó Rei sintiéndose apenada.

Setsuna al notar que su hija no sabía qué decir, sonrió y se acercó a Darien.

-A usted ya lo había visto en un par de ocasiones con mi hija.- Dijo Setsuna.- Pero no tenía el gusto de conocerlo, soy Meiou Setsuna y él es mi esposo, el señor Wakamatzu Yusuke.

-Un gusto conocerlos.- Respondió Darien.- Yo soy Chiba Darien, el novio de su hija.

Rei volteó a ver a Darien y sonrió para sí misma, no era precisamente la declaración de amor más romántica, pero dentro de todo se sentía feliz con esa declaración un tanto improvisada.

-Yo y Darien íbamos a salir a comer.- Habló Rei.- ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?

-0-0-0-

Makoto caminaba aquel día de principios de agosto por las calles de Tokio, desde hace días se sentía cansada, con sueño, a veces con más hambre de lo normal, pero muchas veces terminaba dejando los platillos de lado pues parecía que su estómago rechazaba cierto tipo de comidas que antes le agradaban, se sentía debilitada y ese día había decidido ausentarse a la escuela.

Durante la mañana se había dedicado a limpiar la casa, y había pasado largas horas frente al televisor o viendo películas en internet tomando jugo de naranja y comiendo palomitas saladas, parecía como si esa fuera de las pocas cosas que su estómago aceptara. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de que buscara distracción en programas televisivos, en sus películas favoritas o en escribir un poco el temor latente aparecía a cada instante y a pesar del ligero dolor de senos y las ligeras molestias en su vientre la menstruación como cada mes en esa ocasión se había retrasado.

"Una semana y aún nada" Pensó para sí misma.- "Deben ser mis nervios… seguro son mis nervios que están queriendo traicionarme".

Más de una vez en el día se repetía que la falta de menstruación eran una mala jugada de su subconsciente, pero su regla no solía llegar a destiempo. Mas sin embargo, la angustia la estaba matando y entonces al pasar a pie por la farmacia se detuvo meditando la situación un momento.

Al entrar no quería pedir una prueba de embarazo, no se atrevía y entonces se detuvo frente a la nevera de donde tomó un helado de chocolate empaquetado en un waffle que venía cubierto de chocolate y nueces, y sin pensarlo aquel delicioso postre le abrió el apetito y tomó uno. Más cuando llegó a la caja registradora aún seguía pensado en lo que la atormentaba, hasta que la voz de la dependiente la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Va a llevar algo más señorita?

-¿Eh?

-¿Va a llevar algo más?

Makoto meditó un poco la situación, ya estaba ahí, frente a sí miró los tests de embarazo caseros, alcanzaba con su presupuesto a comprarse alguno y todavía le sobraría dinero… ¿A qué podía temerle?... Pensó que era mejor ver el resultado negativo en aquella prueba casera para así estar tranquila y se atrevió a pedirla.

-¿Me podría dar un test de embarazo?- Pidió Makoto con timidez, pero para su tranquilidad la dependiente como a quien le pidieran un dulce y, sin inmutarse ni sorprenderse, tomó uno de los test, lo metió en una bolsa negra de plástico y después le cobró a Makoto.

Una vez que saliera de la farmacia, Makoto respiró con tranquilidad y le quitó la envoltura a su helado, mordiéndolo para remover un poco la cobertura de chocolate y disfrutar del delicioso sabor de aquel postre que parecía ser de lo poco que comía en el día que su estómago no rechazaba, pero de nuevo al salir ahí acaba de instalarse una promotora con su stand que la entretuvo hablándole sobre los condones y su importancia, y le regaló tres además de un folleto donde se hablaba de los riesgos de un embarazo en la adolescencia y sus consecuencias tanto físicas, como emocionales y económicas.

Makoto no quiso leer aquel folleto y por el contrario lo tiró en el primer cesto de basura que encontró a su paso, pareciera como si el mundo conspirara para castigarla por su falta de responsabilidad aquel día que había tenido sexo con Andrew sin cuidarse. Siguió degustando su helado y al doblar en una esquina sintió como si le faltara el aire, como si todo le diera vueltas, el helado cayo de sus manos, creyó que caería al piso, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos sujetarla fuertemente que la hicieron girarse y se encontró con el rostro de Andrew.

-Mako-chan… ¿Estás bien?

Makoto sintió que poco a poco recuperaba el aire, que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaban, pero sintió ahora sus mejillas calientes, se supo sonrojada, como cada vez que Andrew le hablaba o la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Andrew.- Susurró ella.

Andrew miró la bolsa negra de plástico que cayó a los pies de Makoto cuando ella había estado a punto de desvanecerse y se agachó para levantarla, entregándosela después a Makoto.

-Parece que por poco olvidas tus compras.

Makoto tomó la bolsa y los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro por un par de segundos, como queriendo decirse muchas cosas y a la vez callar y guardar lo que ambos querían decir.

-¿Estás enferma?.- Preguntó él.

Makoto meditó la situación unos segundos, en ese momento en que tan angustiada se encontraba deseaba desahogar su preocupación con alguien que la entendiera, con alguien que le diera un abrazo y le dijera que nada iba a pasar y que todo iba a estar bien. Pero antes de abrir su boca, pensó en cómo podría reaccionar Andrew y a su mente vino aquella vez donde él le había repetido aquello que más de una vez se le venía a la mente: _"No te embarazarás porque no deseo tener un hijo de una mujer que no amo"._

Si bien Andrew muchas veces la había escuchado, la había consolado cuando tan mal se sentía, pero aquello era distinto, pensó que podría molestarse con ella y al final terminar por hacerla sentir peor.

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Bueno… últimamente he estado preocupada por algunas tareas escolares.- Mintió ella.- Andrew… si me disculpas tengo que ir a casa.

Makoto estaba a punto de retirarse, pero entonces sintió como él la tomaba de brazo.

-Permíteme que te lleve.

Ella en otras circunstancias se hubiera negado ante la propuesta de Andrew, pero en ese momento quería estar acostada en su cama, dormir y en algun momento en que tuviera valor hacerse la prueba de embarazo y entonces al subir comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades hasta que ella posó sus ojos en una caja de rosquillas de chocolate con cubierta de cacahuate en el auto de Andrew y posó sus ojos en ella, sintiendo de nuevo la necesidad de comer.

-¿Quieres rosquillas?.- Preguntó él al notar que Makoto miraba con deleite aquel postre que a él tanto le gustaba y solía comer tanto en el desayuno como en la cena y a veces como postre.

Makoto lo miró sintiéndose apenada y Andrew abrió la caja, invitándola a tomar y ella sin más tomó una que además tenía relleno de fresa.

-Gracias.

Andrew la miró comer aquella rosquilla y sonrió, parecía estarlo disfrutando verdaderamente. Siempre le había parecido que Makoto era una chica hermosa, la imagen perfecta de la belleza femenina ante sus ojos pero aquella ocasión, tan igual que como cualquier otro día que la hubiera visto, peinada con su típica coleta y vestida con una corta falda de mezclilla y una blusa color turquesa de mangas caídas que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto le pareció encontrarla mucho más hermosa que antes. Mas sin embargo, nada parecía haber cambiado en ella, todo seguía tal cual.

Makoto sintió como Andrew la miraba insistentemente, como analizándola y si ya estaba nerviosa sintió ahora sus manos sudorosas.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le preguntó una vez que terminara de comerse la rosquilla.

-Ya llegamos a tu casa.- Dijo él.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella, abriendo la puerta pero, entonces, Andrew la tomó de la mano.

-¿Dime?.- Volteó ella a verlo.

Andrew tomó la caja de donas y se las ofreció.

-Creo que posiblemente te hace falta comer.- Dijo él.- No sabía que te gustaran las rosquillas, pero te las regalo.

Makoto se sorprendió ante aquel detalle de Andrew y tomó la caja, nunca había sido adicta a comer rosquillas, no era que le desagradaran, pero tampoco antes había ansiado comer alguna con desesperación y, sin más, tomó la caja.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella y bajó del auto, dirigiéndose a su casa que estaba a dos calles de ahí, pues como de costumbre, Andrew no la dejó en la puerta de su casa.

-0-0-0-

Sonomi se encontraba sentada en la sala, en compañía de Hiroko, una vieja amiga de su juventud que se encontraba de vacaciones en Tokio, pues después de que contrayera matrimonio con su marido se había mudado a vivir a Osaka pero solía visitar Tokio, al menos dos o tres veces al año y nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para visitar a Sonomi.

-Pues mis dos hijos están bien.- Dijo Hiroko.- El mayor está aún en la universidad y el menor en preparatoria, y bueno Itachi fue esta vez el único que me acompaño… pero cambiando de tema, Sonomi… ¿Tú cómo has estado?... ¿Cómo está Reika y tu… sobrina?

Sonomi tomó una bocanada de aire, Hiroko era su gran amiga, para quien nunca guardaba secretos, su confidente, quien siempre la entendía, quien no la juzgaba aun si hiciera bien o mal y estaba ahí siempre para escucharla.

-Reika está muy bien, le falta poco para terminar la universidad. Se ha convertido en una muchacha hermosa. Es inteligente, además de bonita, y me llena de orgullo.- Dijo Sonom.

-Me encantaría saludarla.

Sonomi se puso de pie y tomó una fotografía que se encontraba encima de la chimenea donde salía Reika de medio cuerpo, ataviada con un vestido en color morado.

-Ella es mi Reika.

-Sí que es hermosa… y aunque tiene tu color de ojos y tu color de cabello en sus facciones es más parecida a tu difunto marido.

-De eso no hay duda.- Sonrió Sonomi.- Es el vivo retrato de su padre.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, como sabiendo que era lo siguiente a preguntar, aquel tema del que poco se solía hablar pero que, sin embargo, siempre estaba presente.

-¿Y Makoto cómo está?.- Preguntó Hiroko.- ¿Ya te llevas mejor con ella?

Sonomi clavó sus ojos verdes en los cafés de su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa de amargura.

-Me es imposible Hiroko… no puedo evitar despreciar a Makoto, no podría quererla y, aunque no esté bien desquitarse con alguien inocente, siento que la odio que su rostro es el maldito recuerdo de mi desgracia…

Sonomi no sabía que justo cuando acababa de decirle aquello a su amiga, tras la puerta, Makoto quien justo había llegado a casa estaba escuchando las palabras que decía y que había decidido quedarse ahí parada, escuchando para ver si podía lograr comprender por qué tanto odio hacia ella, tanto odio que siempre dolía y, que al escuchar aquellas palabras de su tía admitiéndolo, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos.

-Hiroko… ¿Ella no está en casa ahora?.- Escuchó Makoto que Hiroko le preguntaba a su tía y ahí siguió parada detrás de la puerta.

-No está. Despreocúpate. Todos los días a esta hora sale a correr.- Respondió Sonomi.- ¿Pero sabes?... Aunque nunca le he dicho que la odio creo que en el fondo me gustaría decirle cuánto la desprecio, cuánto la aborrezco y que sufra lo que yo he sufrido con su maldita presencia.

Makoto vio que de los ojos de Sonomi algunas lágrimas traicioneras salían y sintió el corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho, tratando de imaginar por qué su tía la odiaba tanto.

-Si por mi fuera la hubiera abortado a la maldita… esos nueve meses llevándola en mi vientre fueron un verdadero infierno y cada día de mi embarazo la odié… de no ser porque por mi estado de salud me era peligroso someterme a un legrado la hubiera abortado y hoy en día no tuviera que soportar a la hija de esos cerdos violadores.

Makoto se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de contener un sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta… de pronto a su mente vinieron recuerdos de cómo en su infancia su tía le decía ser un aborto mal logrado, una carga, un lastre, una maldición con la que tenía que cargar. Nunca había comprendido por qué tanto odio, pero de pronto sus dudas se disiparon… pero entonces… ¿Sonomi era su madre?... por supuesto que lo era y le estaba costando trabajo creer que aquella mujer que tan mal la había tratado toda su vida fuera su madre… ¿Y su padre biológico?... ¿Un violador?

Un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados se entremezclaron en su alma: compasión por Sonomi al verse obligada a llevar en su vientre el producto de una aberración por 9 meses, rabia porque en ella descargara su frustración a pesar de no ser culpable de lo que su padre biológico hubiera hecho, enojo por tantas mentiras vividas, ganas de reprocharle que no la hubiera dado en adopción en vez de hacerle la vida miserable y miedo. Más que nada lo que sentía era miedo de enfrentar a Sonomi y tristeza al saber que su propia madre tanto la despreciaba. Pero ante todo, quería la verdad y llenándose de valor, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, entró a casa, percibiendo la mirada rabiosa y a la vez asustada de Sonomi.

-¡Explícame por qué demonios no me dijiste que eras mi madre!.- Le gritó Makoto mirándola con ira, hablándole con un tono de voz duro y exigente, propio de quien quiere saber la verdad ocultada por tantos años.

Sonomi sintió que palidecía al oír a Makoto gritarle de esa manera tan exigente, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que a ella a quien tanto odiaba le gritara y le hiciera reclamos.

-¡Porque no lo soy!.- Le gritó Sonomi.- Tú fuiste una maldición sobre otra maldición que me habían caído y fue tu abuela Midori quien me obligo a hacerme cargo de ti, pero no eres mi hija porque yo así lo quiero y te desprecio y aborrezco.

Makoto sintió que aquellas palabras tan duras de quien fuera su madre se clavaran en su corazón. Si antes había creído que sus padres la habían amado aunque fuera por poco tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca tuvo nada, de que nunca tuvo una familia, de que tan sólo fue una carga pesada para los Kino, una carga que frustró a una mujer y que dividió a una familia.

De pronto se sintió miserable y sola en el mundo, sin nadie que la amara, sin alguien que la consolara. Deseó que Sonomi la hubiera abortado y no llevar esa vida miserable, y, entonces, sintió que todo a su alrededor se nublaba, escuchó su bolsa de plástico caer y cómo caía en el piso.

-¡Makoto, Makoto!.- Escuchó la voz de la amiga de Sonomi, quien parecía hablarle desde muy lejos y de pronto la voz de Sonomi:

-¿Una prueba de embarazo?

Más de pronto su mente quedó en blanco y ya más nada escuchó.

-0-0-0-

Algunos momentos después, Makoto no supo si fueron segundos, minutos o horas, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en su cama, con el médico que siempre las visitaba cuando enfermaban terminando de hacerle un chequeo y la mirada dura de su tía Sonomi que estaba tras el médico.

-Sólo fue un desvanecimiento.- Escuchó Makoto la voz del médico.- Algo normal en su estado de embarazo… tiene apenas cinco semanas… no es lo más recomendable un embarazo en la adolescencia, así que espero pronto pasen por la clínica para comenzar las visitas ginecológicas y estar al tanto de la salud de Makoto.

"Embarazo" fue la palabra que se repitió en la mente de Makoto como un mal augurio. De pronto sintió que su vida terminaba por derrumbarse y tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a cuando Sonomi le pago sus honorarios al médico y ambos salieron de la habitación, hasta que de nuevo escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y miró a Sonomi frente a ella.

-¿Con que embarazada?.- Preguntó Sonomi con voz autoritaria.

De los ojos de Makoto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones, parecía como si la vida se hubiera ensañado con darle un golpe duro así de repente, enterándose de la verdad de su vida y ahora al saber de su estado.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?.- Escuchó la voz dura de Sonomi, pero no se atrevió a contestar.- De igual manera eso no es algo que me interese mucho… pero, ¿sabes? No hay nada más que ocultarte, sabes toda la verdad y ya mantenerte por diez y siete años fue mucho, así que lárgate ahora mismo de esta casa que no voy a mantener la boca de tu bastardo y si quieres desacerté de esa cosa, entonces pídele dinero al papá del mocoso.

Makoto se puso de pie, mirando a su tía suplicantemente, implorándole un poco de compasión con la mirada.

-No tengo a donde ir, tía.- Habló con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de abrirte de piernas.- Dijo Sonomi.- ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Makoto abrió el guardarropa para tomar su maleta, pero Sonomi se la quitó.

-Lo que hay en esta casa yo te lo he comprado… ¡Lárgate!

Makoto comprendió que su tía no estaba dispuesta a apoyarla y llorosa aún, tomó el cuadro donde estaba el dibujo que Andrew le había regalado en su cumpleaños y el collar que le había regalado en navidad, y, con esas dos pertenencias, salió de su casa, sintiéndose desvalida y sin saber a dónde ir.

**Algunas horas después…**

Andrew se encontraba frente a la estufa, vestido aún con el fino pantalón negro y con el torso desnudo, cocinando algunos "hot cakes" para cenar. No era que le gustara cocinar, aunque sí sabía preparar algunos platillos. Pero ese día le había regalado su caja de rosquillas a Makoto y no le había quedado de otra que cocinar algo.

Escuchó de pronto que alguien golpeaba a la puerta insistentemente. Casi nadie solía visitarlo en su departamento, salvo Darien y anteriormente Nabiki, pero desde que habían finalizado su relación de amigos sexuales ella no solía ir mucho a buscarlo.

Masculló algunas palabras de molestia, apagó la estufa y rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se sorprendió al ver de pie a Makoto, con el rostro desencajado, los ojos enrojecidos y algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Verla así lo alarmó. Notó la tristeza y el miedo en su mirada, y, sin pensarlo, la estrechó entre sus brazos, sabía que ella lo necesitaba y, mientras ella lloraba, escondiendo el rostro en su duro torso, él le acariciaba el cabello.

**Notas Finales: Bien chicas, pues mis vacaciones terminaron y aquí ando de nuevo publicando semanalmente.**

**¿Qué les parecio el sueñito de Mako y la noticia de su embarazo?... Pobrecita… ¿Verdad?**

**Saludos a ustedes que me apoyan chica: Jovidess a ti gracias por ayudarme con la edición, gracias a mi amiga Deshy, a la Maga de Tepic, a Patita linda, a Juanita, a Yannin, a Cherry y a todos los que alguna vez han pasado por aquí a leer.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	19. Chapter 19 Decisiones

Me encuentro sentada a las afueras de una cafetería, una cafetería que no es la mía, la que con mi esfuerzo y el de mi difunto amado construí, pues debo reconocer que aunque amo la cocina a veces es placentero probar el sabor de otros lugares, disfrutar, ser atendido como un cliente más y ¿por qué no?, comparar para así mejorar.

Volteo una vez más al área de estacionamiento, hasta que veo llegar a mi querida amiga Rei, mas me sorprendo al ver que no viene sola, pues Amy y Minako la acompañan… ¡Hace tanto que no las veo!

Desde que terminamos el bachillerato cada una tomó un camino distinto, Amy se fue a estudiar a Berlín en donde todavía le queda un año más por terminar y sólo viene a visitarnos cada vez que puede, y en cuanto a Minako y Rei, ellas siguen viviendo en Tokio, Mina con la pequeña boutique que montó y estrenando nuevo novio, según tengo entendido, y Rei trabajando en un despacho de abogados, atendiendo el templo y a punto de casarse con Darien, lejos también de ellas, pues desde hace dos años yo resido en Kyoto, Kyoto que en mi corazón es y será especíal por él, por mi querido Andrew.

Al verlas acercarse alzo mi mano y al llegar nos estrechamos las cuatro en un abrazo, comentando los sucesos más importantes en sus vidas… ¡Aún somos tan jóvenes!... Sólo tenemos 24 años, apenas habiendo egresado de la universidad, pero yo, yo siento como si ya hubiera vivido un siglo, teniendo que vivir a destiempo cosas que no eran para mi edad, que aunque me hicieron madurar de golpe, en el alma me dolieron y en otros casos fueron mi mayor alegría.

Después de charlar un rato, cuando me toca mi turno después de narrar varios sucesos les hablo sobre mi decisión de hacerme la salpingoclasía y, por supuesto, después de sus rostros sorprendidos comienzo a escuchar a cada una dando su punto de vista: Amy, como futuro médico que es, hablando de las ventajas y desventajas, de porcentajes de éxito o de las pocas posiblidades de poder revertirla en un futuro; Minako, alegando que a los 24 años se es muy joven aún para esa decisión; y Rei, como siempre, tan templada y prudente, diciéndome que lo piense bien.

-Amy, gracías por tu información, pero ya estoy decidida. No me importa no poder revertirla en el futuro. Minako, sé que soy joven pero no me interesa volver a embarazarme nuevamente. Y a ti te digo Rei, que ya lo pensé bien, es lo que quiero, no deseo tener un hijo que no sea de Andrew.

Las tres se me quedan viendo, con un dejo de pena en sus miradas y palmean mi hombro o estrechan mi mano en señal de apoyo, dándome a entender que estarán apoyándome siempre, como ha sido desde el pasado.

**Decisiones.**

Makoto se apartó de Andrew, escuchando como él le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, el motivo de sus lágrimas. No sabía si había sido correcto acudir a él, si había sido lo mejor, pensó por un momento en huir de ahí, pero antes de poder hacerlo él la tomó de la mano.

-Makoto, siéntate. La haló suavemente, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y ella se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿Tuviste problemas con tu tía?... ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Makoto seguía llorando, temerosa de que la actitud de preocupación de él cambíara al decirle lo que temía.

-Me estás asustando, pequeña.- Dijo él acaricíando el cabello.- Dime qué sucede… yo voy a estar contigo si me necesitas. Nunca te voy a dejar sola.

Makoto limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y tomó una bocanada de aire, dentro de sí deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertara, darse cuenta de que nada de eso había sido cierto, pero al fin, con temor posó sus ojos en los orbes azules de Andrew.

-Estoy embarazada.- Confesó al fin, sintiendo que se había quitado un cargo de encima. La reacción de Andrew no era la que se esperaba, se imaginaba que se molestaría al saberlo, aunque no sabía si ver aquel rostro desencajado y el miedo en las facciones viriles de su amante era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Estás embarazada?.- Cuestionó él, aún sin poder asimilar lo que su amante le acababa de confesar.- ¿Estás segura?

-No quería creerlo…- Dijo Makoto.- Pero sí… lo estoy… me lo ha confirmado el médico justo hace algunas horas.

Andrew se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la sala, llevándose la mano al cabello que se despeinaba una y otra vez. Tener un hijo no era lo que deseaba en ese momento, mucho menos un hijo con una mujer con la cual no tenía una relación estable. Sentía como si de pronto le hubieran lanzado un puñetazo inesperado, era como si su vida de pronto se hubiera desmoronado.

"Un hijo." Pensó para sí mismo.

Mas de nuevo, recordó la vez en que Makoto le había confesado estar saliendo con Tamahome, así que podía haber la posibilidad de que no fuera suyo y, después de varios segundos, posó sus ojos en Makoto.

-¿Estás embarazada de mi, de Tamahome o no sabes de cuál de los dos?

Makoto sintió como si de pronto le hubieran dado una bofetada, se sintió humillada y herida ante las palabras de Andrew. Pero después de todo sabía dentro de sí que él tenía derecho en dudar de la paternidad de su… ¿hijo?... Aún le costaba llamar a lo que se estaba formando en su vientre como "hijo", pero sabía que Andrew tenía razón en dudar, pues más de una vez ella le había insinuado estarse acostando con Tamahome tan sólo para demostrarle que no era el único.

-Tú eres el padre….- Le costaba asimilar que una vida nueva se estuviera formando dentro de ella.- Tú eres el que me embarazó.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?.- Preguntó él.- Podría bien ser de Tamahome.

-¡Lo sé y eso es suficiente! Tengo cinco semanas.- Dijo ella con un tono de molestia en su voz.

Andrew confiaba en ella, muchas veces aunque sentía molestia de saber que ella fuera tocada por otro hombre. Había dudado de que ella en verdad se estuviera acostando con otro y si ella le decía que él era quien la había embarazado, le creía… pero no eso cambiaba las cosas, pues un hijo era lo que menos deseaba.

Rememoró que hacía cinco semanas habían tenido sexo sin protección. Él no había reparado en preguntarle si estaba o no en sus días fértiles; ni siquiera si seguía tomando los anticonceptivos y de pronto se sintió molesto.

-¿Y por qué no te cuidaste?.- Le preguntó él.- Podía haber sido muy sencillo que me dijeras que no estabas tomando pastillas y me hubiera cuidado o te hubiera comprado la píldora de emergencia.

Makoto se dio cuenta de la molestia que había en la voz de Andrew. Recordó cuando él alguna vez le había dicho no querer un hijo con ella, y de pronto ahí, viendo como él le reclamaba se sintió humillada, se sintió como si fuera un animalito sólo e indefenso en el mundo, con todos dándole la espalda.

¿Implorarle?... ¿Reclamarle?... No tenía caso, su orgullo era más fuerte. No estaba dispuesta a suplicarle para asumir la paternidad ni para recibir su ayuda. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a soportar reclamos y se puso de pie, sabiendo que el problema era de ella y nada más.

-Los hubieras no existen.- Respondió ella molesta.- Ya estoy embarazada y… ¿Sabes qué?... No tengo ni idea de qué vine a hacer aquí a tu casa y no te preocupes que este problema es sólo mío. No pretendo molestarte más.

Makoto paso de largo, él se quedó estático, asimilando sus palabras que reconoció para sus adentros no habían sido las mejores y trató de detenerla tomándola del brazo.

-Makoto, espera…

-¡No quiero hablar más contigo, Andrew!.- Exclamó ella.- Este problema es sólo mío. Me embarace sola. Tú no eres el padre… ¿Contento?.- Se soltó ella de su agarre.

Andrew trató de ir tras ella, pero antes de poder alcanzarla ella tomó un taxi. Él se acercó, haciéndole una señal al taxista para que se detuviera. Trató inútilmente de acercarse para abrir la puerta trasera del taxi pero no pudo evitar que arrancara.

-¡Makoto!

Andrew regresó rápidamente a su departamento, buscando las llaves del auto desesperadamente para ir tras ella. Pero parecía como si la vida lo estuviera castigando por la manera de hablarle a Makoto, pues pasaron varios minutos hasta que la encontró para darse cuenta de que estaban en la barra de la cocina donde ya las había buscado sin verlas.

Inutilmente había llamado a Makoto a su número de celular pero ella no respondía. Aún no podía asimilar la idea de que hubiera embarazado a Makoto en una noche de pasión y descuido, pero a final de cuenta el problema era de los dos y sin duda quien estaba llevando y llevaría la peor parte sería ella.

"No quiero ni pensar cuando se entere su tía" Pensó para sí mismo, temiendo que Makoto en ese estado en que se encontraba lo hiciera notorio y que su tía la maltratara.

-0-0-0-

Andrew llegó finalmente a la casa Nishimura, no sabía si aún Makoto siguiera ocultando su secreto o si estuviera hablando con ellas siendo maltratada o sufriendo en silencio. Pero de cualquier forma sabía que Sonomi no lo tomaría bien, si es que todavía no lo sabía, y que ella lo iba a necesitar a su lado.

Bajó rápidamente del auto y, tratando de conservar la calma, tocó el timbre y entonces miró como Reika de mostrarse alterada y molesta, sonreía al verlo.

-¡Andrew, qué sorpresa! ¡Hace mucho que no venías! ¡Pasa!

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, quería saber si ahí estaba Makoto y, aunque no tenía humor de conversar con Reika, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse tranquilo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Reika iba a responder algo, quería, si era posble, entablar conversación para averiguar que estaba sucediendo por Makoto. Pero, entonces, escuchó la voz de Sonomi desde la planta alta.

-¡Es una maldita cualquiera! Ve tú a saber quién la embarazó por eso la eché a la calle que yo no pienso mantener la boca de su bastardo hijo de…

Sonomi al ver de pie a Andrew en la planta baja esbozó su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a Andrew.

-¡Andrew!... ¿Cómo has estado?... Hace mucho tiempo que…

-¿Dónde está Makoto?.- La interrumpió Andrew, sin importarle en ese momento guardar la compostura. Había escuchado que la habían echado a la calle y eso le hizo no poder ocultar su rabia contra aquella mujer.

Reika y Sonomi se extrañaron de que preguntara por Makoto y esbozaron una media sorisa que se borró del rostro de ambas cuando escucharón el tono de exigencia con que les hablaba Andrew.

-¿Qué no pueden contestarme dónde está Makoto?.- Insistió.- ¿Qué demonios le hizo usted?... ¿Por qué demonios la echó a la calle?

Sonomi esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Andrew, sé que muchas veces me ha dicho que Makoto no es una chica mala, que necesita cariño, pero… ha dado un mal paso. La muy zorra se fue a revolcar sabrá Dios con quien y ahora está esperando un mocoso bastardo de…

-¡No le permito que hable así de mi hijo!.- La interrumpió Andrew, molesto por primera vez de que alguien llamara bastardo a ese ser que estaba creciendo dentro del vientre de su amante y que, hasta hace pocas horas, no le parecía otra cosa que un estorbo.- ¡Y más vale que me diga en este momento dónde tiene a Makoto!

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó Reika sorprendida y molesta, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- ¿Cómo que el mocoso que espera Makoto es…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! El hijo que espera Makoto es mío. ¡Es mi hijo!.- Molestó Andrew.- No cabe duda que madre e hija son un par de arpías, iguales la una a la otra. Un para de urracas hipócritas que frente a todos pregonan ser dos buenas cristianas pero son tan desgraciadas como para correr a un miembro de su familia sólo por estar embarazada.- Andrew clavó sus ojos en Sonomi.- ¡Y a usted le advierto que más le vale que Makoto esté bien o…

Sonomi, quien apenas estaba asimilando que Makoto hubiera seducido a Andrew, molesta al descubrir que era por su sobrina por quien Andrew había perdido el interés en su hija, reaccionó molesta.

-¡Y yo no le permito que venga aquí a mi casa a defender a una zorra, libertina y…

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Zorra?- La interrumpió Andrew.- Su sobrina no es una zorra. El sexo no es algo malo, ni sucio. No es pecado cuando se hace por amor y si su sobrina se entregó a mi es porque me ama y yo la amo a ella… Si de zorras que toman el sexo libre por diversión quiere hablar y criticar, entonces comience por su hija.

Reika sintió que palidecía con las palabras de Andrew, sabía que su madre no estaría contenta si supiera sobre que mantenía relaciones prematrimoníales, más si se trataba de un hombre con el que ni siquiera tenía una relación de novíazgo e indignada levantó su mano, dispuesta a abofetear a Andrew.

-¡Cómo te atre-

-¡No, Reika!.- Le detuvo la mano Andrew.- Ni te atrevas a querer tocarme y mejor cuéntale a tu madre sobre tus encuentros sexuales conmigo; cómo te revolcabas conmigo por puro placer.

-¡Lárguese ahora mismo o voy a poner una denuncia por venir de forma violenta a mi propiedad!.- Amenazó Sonomi.- ¡Y por levantar falsos en contra de mi hija!

Andrew se burló de ellas nuevamente.

-Inténtelo, pero es verdad. Su hija es una zorra. Empiece por criticarla a ella.- Dijo Andrew antes de salir del departamento.- Y si se atreve a hacer algo en contra mía o de Makoto, voy a ser yo quien la denuncie por maltratar psicológicamente a una menor de edad.

Una vez que Andrew se fuera, el silenció se hizo presente. Reika trató de retirarse, pero entonces escuchó la voz de su madre tras de sí.

-¿Es cierto eso que dijo Andrew?

Reika se giró, encontrándose frente a frente con su madre. No había como negarlo y desvió la mirada, pero pronto sintió una bofetada en su rostro.

-Jamás esperaba que te comportaras peor que la zorra de tu prima.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Makoto caminaba por las calles de Tokio, sin siquiera saber el rumbo de sus pasos. Llevaba consigo tan sólo su teléfono celular que se había quedado sin batería y la ropa que traía puesta.

En su vida muchas veces se había sentido sola. Muchas veces había renegado de que sus cariñosos padres o a quienes creía sus padres hubieran muerto, dejándola huérfana a tan corta edad. Pero al menos tenía el recuerdo de saber que una madre la había amado con todo su corazón y esa soledad que a veces pensaba que era demasiado dura, ahora se sentía pesar más sobre sus hombros. Pues, se había dado cuenta de que por años había vivido en una farsa y que ahora no sólo se encontraba sola, sino que también con un problema, llamado embarazo.

"Embarazo" era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Muchas veces había pensado que Sonomi la reprendería e incluso que la ayudaría a abortar para cubrir el "honor" de la familia en dado caso. Pero… ¿echarla de casa? Comprendía que su madre no podía amarla al ser ella el producto de un acto tan ruín pero… ¿era tanto su odio como para dejarla en la calle sin la más mínima ayuda?

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Se preguntó en silencio sentándose bajo el tronco de un árbol mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

En ese momento hubiera dado lo que sea con tal de tener aunque sea un abrazo hipócrita, que alguien le dijera que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien. Había acudido a casa de Rei, pero se había dado cuenta de que no estaba y en cuanto a Minako y Amy, ellas se encontraban con sus novios.

En otras circunstancias, si Rei hubiera estado en el templo, sabía que su querida amiga la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero… ¿Qué caso tenía importunarla?... ¿Cómo ahora que se encontraba feliz con su madre y con Darien como novio?

Las multiples opciones para dar salida a su problema rondaban una y otra vez en su mente, dándose cuenta de que al menos había una opción que se le presentaba como la salida más fácil: el aborto. Pues, sin duda, tan sola como estaba y se sentía, no podía imaginarse haciéndose cargo de un bebe. No podía imaginarse renunciando a sus sueños, sin poder seguir estudíando y no podía imaginarse por supuesto dando a luz a un bebe para después entregarlo a padres desconocidos y no volver a saber más de él.

"Abortar" se repitió mentalmente una vez más. Muchas veces en el colegio las monjas les habían hablado sobre el aborto considerándolo como un pecado dentro de la doctrina cristíana/católica. Makoto, como siempre, había pasado mucho el tema por alto, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en ello. Sabía que había alguna que otra compañera que quedando embarazada había recurrido a un aborto, algo que no se mencionaba pero que después corría entre las estudíantes como un secreto a voces. Sabía de algunas otras que habiéndose embarazado habían optado por llevar a término su embarazo, teniendo que aceptar ser expulsadas del colegio. Nunca se había detenido a juzgar a las que lo hacían, ni a compadecer a las que eran expulsadas. Siempre había pensado que peor a ella no le podía ir. Nunca se había imaginado siquiera teniendo sexo antes de casarse y mucho menos tener que imaginarse embarazada y ante la encrucijada de "qué hacer", pero ahora lo estaba.

Abortar se le presentaba como la solución a su problema, con lo cual podía continuar su vida normal, pero… ¿cómo recurrir a ello sin dinero? Sonomi no había querido apoyarla. Sus amigas, aunque de buenas intenciones, no tenían la manera de ayudarla económicamente y en cuanto a Andrew… le había quedado muy claro que a él no le importaba y no quería saber nada. Sin duda estaba sola con su problema.

Se puso de pie y siguió caminando, cruzando calles y semáforos, hasta que sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron hasta un puente por el cual se miraban desde abajo los autos cruzar en medio de la noche.

Sonrió al pararse en la barandilla del puente, mirando los autos ir y venir de un lugar a otro; sabiendo que los conductores iban a un lugar, teniendo trazado un plan, un destino. La brisa de aire fresco ondeaba sus cabellos castaños y entonces, ahí parada, mirando todo desde arriba, como si le pareciera tan lejano fue como si se diera cuenta de que el mundo es tan grande haciéndola sentirse pequeñita.

Miró algunas palomas volar de algún lado a otro y aún en medio de sus problemas una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y recordó como de niña había soñado con volar tan alto como los pajaros; volar, volar y así dejar atrás los problemas, lo que le dolía.

"Volar. Sería tan sencillo ser como las aves. Son felices, libres y entre ellos no se juzgan ni se critican, y las aves aman a sus críos." Pensó para sí misma.

Cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aire de aquella noche de septiembre, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, al recordar que hace un año había conocido a Andrew, dándose cuenta de que él la había hecho amar, sentir celos, felicidad, rabia, tristeza y también hacerla sentir deseo, hacerla sentirse mujer y deseada; mas al final, las tristezas y problemas parecían pesar más que las alegrías.

¿De quién era la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo? De los dos, aunque se consideraba tonta y estúpida por haberse confiado, por no haberse cuidado… ¿Pero que más daba?... El problema lo tenía ella sola, era quien lo estaba sufriendo, quien lo estaba viviendo. La solución del aborto parecía estar demasiado lejos de su alcanze y entonces, se preguntó qué sería dejar de sentir, dejar de pensar, dejar de sufrir.

Nunca antes había pensado en quitarse la vida pero, ¿Qué más daba? No había nadie a quien fuera a importarle demasiado su muerte. ¿Su familia? Seguramente la pasaría por alto. ¿Andrew? Definitivamente la olvida como quien olvida una aventura. ¿Sus amigas? Sin duda a ellas les dolería, pero aprenderían a vivir con su recuerdo, después de todo, ella lo tenían todo.

Agachó su rostro y entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo el viento golpear con fuerza su cara, sonriendo al saber que todo pronto acabaría, que dolería por algunos breves segundos, pero que después habría nada y entonces al final sintió como caía el punzante golpe final antes de que todo se convirtiera en nada.

El golpe pensó que sería demasiado doloroso, pero al final no había dolido demasiado. Sólo sintió cómo su vista se nublaba, el ruido del medio ambiente que parecía lejano, sus ojos que pesaban y sonrió al saber que pronto sentiría nada.

-0-0-0-

Andrew conducía por las calles de Tokio ansioso por saber de Makoto, más de una vez había regresado a casa esperando que ahí estuviera esperándolo al pie de la puerta. Había ido a la casa de sus amigas más de una vez y a la casa de Darien que sabía ahora era novio de Rei. Había hecho llamadas por teléfono al celular de ella y al número de Darien para preguntarle si de casualidad Rei estaba con él, pero parecía como si el destino conspirara en su contra, bloqueándole todos los caminos que lo llevaran a Makoto.

Fue entonces, que conduciendo arriba de un puente le pareció ver a lo lejos el cuerpo de alguien que parecía dormir a la orilla del puente y sintiendo como si la sangre se le helara, sintiendo por primera vez más temor del que nunca había sentido, su corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho, llegó hasta donde distinguió a quien era la persona que su corazón le dictaba y a quien quería encontrar: Makoto.

Rápidamente bajó del auto y corrió hacia donde estaba Makoto, agachándose a su lado, sintiendo que el aire le volvía al cuerpo al darse cuenta de que estaba con vida, suponiendo que si estaba ahí era porque había pensado o estaba considerando aún quitarse la vida.

Se imaginó de pronto que Makoto bien hubiera podido tirarse del puente, estar en ese momento muerta, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojos al imaginarse una vida donde no estuviera ella.

-Makoto… pequeña, ¡reacciona! Estoy aquí contigo.- Le hablaba mientras la tomaba en brazos.- No te voy a dejar sola. ¡Reacciona!

La subió rápidamente al auto y se dirigieron al departamento de Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Makoto abrió sus ojos, sintiendo aún como le pesaban. Su vista, antes nublada, poco a poco se fue aclarando y aquellos escalofrío fueron desapareciendo. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado parada frente a un puente a punto de tirarse. Acabar, así, con sus problemas. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que nada le dolía, de que al parecer no había existido alguna caída y, conforme su vista se aclaraba, notó que Andrew estaba ahí, sentado al borde de la cama, tomándola de la mano.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de él y no se podía explicar cómo o por qué estaba ahí, pero pronto sintió una de las manos de él acaricíando su frente.

-Mi pequeña Mako, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho.- Escuchó la voz de su amante, que distinto a horas atrás ahora sonaba más comprensivo, como si en su voz hubiera tristeza, como si la entendiera. Lo que ella había querido desde el principio.- Soy un imbécil que sólo te ha hecho daño.

-Andrew.- Susurró ella y algunas lágrimas mezcla de tristeza y rabia asomaron por sus ojos.

Andrew, tan sólo ver la tristeza en las delicada facciones de su pequeña amante, llevó sus manos al rostro de ella, limpiándole las lágrimas y se acostó a un lado de ella, pasando un brazo por alrededor de su cintura.

-No llores, pequeña. Todo va a estar bien. Tú y nuestro bebe van a estar bien.

Makoto quiso apartarlo de su lado, decirle que no lo necesitaba. Sabía que por dentro, aunque lindo le hablara, él no lo deseaba. Pero, por otro lado, no tuvo fuerza para apartarse de su lado. Sentía que ese abrazó suyo lo necesitaba, aunque falso fuera.

Los minutos y horas pasaron, no supieron por cuánto tiempo abrazados el uno al otro en silencio, ella derramando las lágrimas que él después enjuagaba, recordándole que todo estaría bien, y sí, podía sonar muy lindo, pero tener a Andrew por obligación no era lo que quería y entonces rompió su silencio.

-¿En verdad vas a apoyarme con esto?.- Preguntó ella temerosa.

-Sí.- Respondió él.

-Dame dinero, entonces, para un aborto. Apartemos la cita en una clínica y terminemos con el problema.

Andrew se desconcertó ante lo que Makoto quería. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que estuviera contemplando el aborto como una opción.

-¿Quiéres abortar?

-Sí.- Respondió ella.

-Pero… ¿Estás segura, Makoto?.- Preguntó él sintiéndose triste, desilucionado, temeroso.- ¿Estás segura de…

-Es mi cuerpo y yo decido.- Dijo Makoto enérgicamente.- Además, así me evito y te evitas problemas.

Andrew se quedó mirándola detenidamente por un momento. Quería pedirle que no lo hiciera, que lo tuviera, pero tampoco quería obligarla a dar a luz en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Y no crees que es importante lo que yo quiera?... Ni siquiera has pedido mi opinión.

-Tu opinión está dicha, Andrew.- Dijo ella.- Tú no quieres hijos de una mujer que no amas y a la larga si traemos un hijo al mundo sólo terminaríamos sufriendo los tres por ello; yo por ver mi vida truncada, él por dos padres amargados y tú por tener un hijo con una mujer que no amas.

Andrew se quedó mirando detenidamente a Makoto, recordando aquellas palabras que el tiempo atrás le había dicho. Aquellas palabras que habían ocasionado que Makoto se enojara y se alejara de él. Palabras de las que en aquel momento se habían arrepentido y de las cual ahora quería retractarse: "Jamás tendría un hijo de la mujer que no amo".

-Makoto.- Habló él tratando de mantener la calma.- Mira, a veces las personas malamente decimos cosas que realmente no sentimos, cosas que lastiman a las personas que queremos.- Andrew posó sus manos en los hombros de ella.- Sé que he dicho cosas que te han hecho sentir mal, pero jamás renegaría por tener un hijo Makoto. Lo amaría por ser mío, por ser nuestro.

Makoto se apartó bruscamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Todo eso suena muy lindo, pero no.- Dijo Makoto decidicamente.- Yo no tengo a nadie. No quiero traer a un hijo que sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí al ser rechazada por mi propia madre tan sólo por ser una hija no deseada.

Andrew se quedó en silencio, desconcertado por las palabras de Makoto, pues alguna vez ella le había dicho que de lo poco que recordaba de sus padres recordaba que ambos eran muy cariñosos con ella.

-Makoto, no digas eso. Seguro tus padres te amaban y…

-¡Cállate, Andrew! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Mi madre no me quiere. Por eso me maltrata. Por eso siempre me ha humillado toda su maldita vida, por ser hija de…

Makoto no pudo seguir hablando, pues las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes, sintiendo el dolor en su garganta al tratar de contener un sollozo. Quiso huir, salir corriendo de ahí, pero Andrew la rodeó entre sus brazos. No entendía lo que Makoto trataba de decirle, pero tenía el presentimiento de que quizás Sonomi fuera su madre. Aún recordaba la platica sobre Makoto que había tenido con Sonomi Nishimura, y la manera en que se refería a su sobrina, con rabia y rencor, siempre le había parecido extraña.

Él se sentía también confundido, asustado y desesperado al saber que esperaba un hijo; al saber que de cierta manera le estaba truncando la vida a una adolescente; que tomasen la decisión que tomasen respecto a su embarazo le afectaría de alguna manera y aunque el aborto no era lo que el deseaba, Makoto aún era joven y fue entonces que pensó que apoyarla en cualquier decisión que tomase sería lo mejor.

-Mako-chan, tranquila.- Susurró él a su oído.- Está bien, yo te voy a apoyar en lo que tú decidas. Si quieres abortar, que así sea. Yo te proveeré el dinero y los mejores cuidados. Si quieres continuar con el embarazo, yo también estaré a tu lado en caso de que quieras que lo criemos juntos al nacer o en caso de que quieras darlo en adopción. Voy a respetar lo que quieras, pequeña… ¿Quiéres hablarme de cómo te sientes?... ¿De lo que sucede?

Makoto y Andrew se dirigieron a la sala y ahí ambos se sentarón en uno de los sofás, uno frente al otro, y Makoto, entre lágrimas, comenzó a narrarle cómo se venía sintiendo desde hace algunos días; sobre el temor que había sentido de estar embarazada; sobre lo que había ocurrido cuando había llegado a casa y había escuchado hablar a Sonomi; sobre cómo le había confesado odiarla y al final había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para echarla de su casa.

Andrew tan sólo estar escuchando lo que Makoto había sentido al enterarse de golpe de su embarazo y el secreto de su nacimiento, al saber como la había tratado Sonomi, deseó haber estado a su lado para defenderla. Sentía rabia e ira contra aquella mujer que había lastimado por siempre a su pequeña amante y se sintió como un miserable por haber renegado por un momento el nuevo ser que ella llevaba en su vientre, por haberle reclamado su descuido.

-Soy hija de un violador.- Repitió ella entre lágrimas.- Un maldito aborto mal logrado, una indeseable… hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido.

Andrew se acercó a ella, enjuagando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de ella y le estrechó una de sus manos:

-No digas eso, pequeña. Tú no eres un ser indeseable. Eres la mujer más linda, dulce, tierna, madura y valiente que he conocido.- Le dijo él.- Quizás fuiste concebida como producto de un acto aberrante pero tú no tienes la culpa pequeña. Tampoco merecías que te trataran así y si estás aquí es por algo. Sé que tú puedes con esto y más, y cuando te sientas sola, recuerda que tienes amigas que te quieren y me tienes a mí para apoyarte. Nunca te dejaré sola, te escucharé cuando lo necesites y seré tu pañuelo cuando necesites llorar.

Ella se soltó de su mano y se acercó a él, echándole los brazos al cuello, y él la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, aspirando el olor de su cabello, sintiendo como poco a poco ella se tranquilizaba.

-Gracías, Andrew.- Susurró ella.- Muchas gracías por ayudarme con mis problemas.

Andrew se separó un poco de ella y acarició una de sus mejillas.

-Esto que está sucediendo nos incumbe a los dos, pequeña.- Le dijo.- E independientemente de la decisión que tomes, te puedes quedar aquí… Ahora dime… ¿Qué hacías frente al puente cuando te encontré ahí?

Ciertamente él tenía la sospecha de lo que había llevado a Makoto hasta ese lugar, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tan sólo imaginar que Makoto se hubiera tirado desde arriba del puente o, peor aún, que lo siguiera intentando.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y respondió.

-Sólo estaba caminando y de pronto sin querer llegue hasta ahí.- Dijo ella.- Tenía desde entonces, rondando en mi mente este problema del que tengo pocas salidas… bueno, tengo una pero un aborto conlleva un gasto que yo no tengo. Me siento sola y… de pronto sentí que si estaba ahí frente al puente era por algo, sentí el aire y de pronto me imagine que podía acabar con esta soledad y mis problemas.

-No me hubiera perdonado que hubieras hecho algo así, Mako-chan.- Susurró él.- ¿Me prometes que no intentarás hacerlo de nuevo?

Ella asintió, prometiéndole así a Andrew que no intentaría quitarse la vida por ningún medio.

Aún en su mente y en su corazón no dejaba de sufrir por lo que le estaba sucediendo. No dejaba de dolerle haberse enterado de la verdad de su nacimiento, que su propia madre la rechazara. No dejaba de estar asustada ante aquel embarazo no deseado del cual hasta la idea que más le convencía tomar le asustaba. Pero al menos, por esos breves instantes, no se sentía tan sóla. Sentía que alguien estaba a su lado; apoyándola, escuchándola, haciéndole tener la esperanza de que algo mejor lo esperaba y ese alguien era Andrew.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó mucho rato, hasta que ella escuchó la voz de él susurrarle:

-Es tarde... ¿Quiéres comer algo?

Makoto negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no así su estómago desde el cual se escuchó que gruñía.

-Creo que tu estomago no dice lo mismo.

-¿Tendrás alguna rosquilla?

-Las que te compré te las regalé.

-No tuve tiempo de sacarlas de casa de tía Sonomi.- Respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa amarga.- En realidad no tuve tiempo de sacar nada… ¡Mi uniforme!.- Exclamó de pronto ella recordando que no tenía un uniforme con que vestirse para acudir el día siguiente al colegio.

-¿Estás pensando en ir mañana a clases?.- Preguntó Andrew desconcertado.

-Claro.- Respondió ella.- No quiero perder el ciclo escolar.

Andrew no estaba muy convencido de querer apartarse de ella. No después de saber que ella había intentado quitarse la vida, y que ella fuera a la escuela implicaba de cierta manera que estaría sóla, pues desde su punto de vista nadie podía cuidar mejor de Makoto que él, ni siquiera sus amigas, las profesoras o las monjas del colegio.

Mas sin embargo, él al siguiente día tenía que ir a la clínica a trabajar. No podía darse el lujo de pedir otro día libre cuando hacía poco más de un mes había pedido un par de días para hacer los trámites de defunsión de Souchi Tomoe y viajar a Fukushima para pedir que se trasladara a Hotaru a Tokio.

Sentía que las puertas se le estaban cerrando, cuando de pronto escuchó que su teléfono celular timbrada; una llamada inesperada que no deseaba contestar pero que viendo que era del director de la clínica, contestó.

-¿Diga?... ¿Cubrir a Hiroshi pasado mañana?... Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Adios y que pase buenas noches.

Andrew apagó su celular. Parecía que la llamada no había llegado en mejor momento, pues uno de sus compañeros había pedido el día libre dentro de un par de días, que era de los que le tocaba descansar a Andrew y entonces tendría el día siguiente libre, lo cual lo tranquilizó, pues así podría estar al pendiente de Makoto.

-Parece que tengo día libre mañana.

-Pensé que sólo descansabas los fines de semana.

-Nos van rodando los fines de semana.- Dijo Andrew.- Un mes nos tocan todos los fines de semana libres y otros tantos no. Eso sí, el domingo es siempre libre para mí.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Claro.- Respondió Andrew.- Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de poner algún día mi propia clínica para no tener que ser más un empleado… ¿Quiéres hablarle a alguna de tus amigas para que te preste un uniforme?

Makoto asintió y él le ofreció su celular. Ella, como siempre, optó por marcar el número de celular de Rei.

-0-0-0-

A las afueras de la mansión Wakamatzu, en la hermosa mesa redonda de jardín, se encontraban Setsuna, Yusuke, Rei y Darien, quienes conversaban tras degustar de una deliciosa cena preparada por los cocineros de la familia Wakamatzu.

-El helado tempura estaba delicioso.- Comentó Rei.

-Gracías hija.- Respondió Setsuna.

Todos siguieron conversando, Rei tratando de no reírse, de no mostrarse sonrojada al sentir como Darien le acaricíaba el muslo por debajo de la mesa.

-Me gustaría recorrer el jardín.- Comentó Rei.- Veo que tienen muchas flores.

-Claro, hija. Vallan si gustan.- Dijo Setsuna.

Rei y Darien se pusieron de pie, alejándose tomados de la mano y cuando ya se encontraban bastante lejos, Rei se soltó de su mano y dio unos pasos a enfrente, encarándolo aún con las mejillas sonrosadas de pena.

-¿Qué te pasa, Darien?... Apenas nos hicimos novios y dejaste de ser el chico serio y caballeroso para ahora… ¿perderme el respeto?

-No digas eso, mi amor.- Se acercó Darien a ella, acariciándole una de las mejillas.- ¿Por qué lo dices?... Yo sólo te estaba acaricíando.

-Te estabas pasando que es distinto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro y, entonces, Rei le hechó las manos al cuello.

-No quiero ir tan rápido, Darien.

-Entonces, ¿podrías perdonar a este ansioso por probar a la bella Rei Hino?

Rei se quedó mirándolo detenidamente.

-Tal vez… si me das un beso.

Darien se acercó a Rei, atrapando sus labios en un beso pasional, estrechándola entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de su aliento, la arrinconó contra el tronco de un arból en la mansión, sintiendo como el fuego dentro de ella se encendía, hasta que el molesto sonido del teléfono celular de ella los hizo separarse.

-¿Andrew?.- Habló ella con extrañeza.- ¿Por qué habría de hablarme Andrew?

Ambos estaban extrañados por la llamada, pero entonces Rei contestó, aunque no se sorprendió mucho de escuchar la voz de Makoto.

-¿Un uniforme?... Claro que te lo presto, pero… ¿Qué haces en casa de Andrew?... Está bien, mañana hablamos de eso pero… ¿Estás bien?... De acuerdo. Adiós y si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo… ¿De acuerdo, Makoto?... Adios.

Una vez que Rei terminara la llamada, se quedó pensativa, el tonó de voz en que hablaba Makoto, el saberla distraída y distante desde hace días, que estuviera en casa de Andrew y que le pidiera un uniforme le hacía pensar y casi confirmar muchas de las cosas que había estado presintiendo.

-Hablas de un uniforme… ¿Qué hace Makoto con Andrew?

Rei se quedó mirando a su ahora novio, recordó que Makoto le había comentado que su relación amistosa-sexual con Andrew era algo que ambos habían pactado mantener en secreto y podía estar segura de que aunque su novio lo sospechaba no lo sabía de cierto.

Dudo por un momento en decirlo, pero entonces Darien fue quien rompió primero el silencio.

-Andrew y Makoto… son más que simples amigos… ¿Verdad?

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-Siempre lo he sospechado.- Respondió Darien.- Las veces que salíamos juntos a veces me daba cuenta de que se apartaban y por un tiempo se alejaron. Para ser precisos cuando ella andaba saliendo con Tamahome.

-Así es.- Respondió Rei.- Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso… ¿Quieres?

Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos y arrinconándola de nuevo en el árbol comenzó a besarla con ansiedad, descendiendo a su cuello, escuchando como ella gemía suavemente.

-¡Darien!

Después de algunos minutos ella lo apartó suavemente, y él notó sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-No quiero ir tan rápido.

-Perdona… ¿Podríamos entonces caminar por el jardín?

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Rei.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba en la recamara de Andrew. Mientras él terminaba de lavar algunos trastes de los hot cakes que habían cenado, ella había comido un poco, pues a pesar de la tristeza, el hambre había empezado a hacer mella en ella y al final había ido a la recámara de Andrew donde dormiría, vistiéndose con una camiseta en color verde de cuello tipo polo y mangas cortas, pues él le había dicho: "Toma una de mis camisas para que duermas cómodamente", despojándose así al final de su incómodo sostén, su blusa y short que ahora estaban en el piso.

Había intentado ponerse uno de los pantalones de Andrew para dormir, pero le quedaban grandes de manera que le hacían sentir incómoda y en vista de que la camisa le cubría un poco más abajo de los glúteos decidió dejarse eso solamente.

Suspiró, sintiéndose dentro lo que cabía un poco más tranquila, y caminó hacía un pequeño espejo que estaba en la habitación (algo que debía ser nuevo, pues antes no recordaba haber visto uno en la habitación de Andrew) y miró su reflejo por unos instantes, soltando su cabello de aquella coleta para así dejarlo caer, pues le gustaba dormir con el cabello suelto.

"Espero que mañana sea un mejor día." Pensó para sí misma y después caminó hacia la amplia cama.

Algunos minutos después, Andrew entró en la habitación. La miró acostada de lado, sus ojos esmeralda que denotaban tristeza y pronto se despojó de la ropa para vestirse con un pantalón negro de lana que era lo único que usaba para dormir, dejando su torso desnudo, y caminó hacía la cama, acostándose a un lado de Makoto, acaricíando suavemente una de sus mejillas mientras se perdía en aquellos orbes esmeralda.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, deseando borrar su dolor, su tristeza, sus miedos y en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación iluminada sólo por la luz de la lámpara a un lado de las comodas buscó los labios de su amante, besándola suavemente.

-Duerme tranquila, pequeña. Te prometo que mañana será un día mejor.

Sintió cómo Makoto se fue durmiendo poco a poco entre sus brazos y él, en medio de esa noche, se quedó despierto viendo las horas pasar. A él también le asustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero más le asustaba la estabilidad emocional de ella, no poder dar lo suficiente para poder borrar de ella todo dolor, todo temor que pudiera sentir, sintiéndose cómodo aún con todos los problemas al tenerla entre sus brazos, en su cama, sintiendo el roce de su piel, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que en su cama la tenía y no la desnudaba como una fiera ambrienta, ansioso por probarla, por saborearla. Pero aún así, reconoció para sus adentros que era confortable, que se sentía bien cuidando de su pequeña amante.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Dentro de la dirección del colegio "Private Girls T.A.", Reika, quien había llegado mucho antes de que las clases comenzaran, se encontraba sentada en el escritorio frente a la madre superiora del colegio, terminando al fin la charla.

-¿Está segura de lo que dice?

-Por supuesto, madre superiora.- Habló Reika.- Jamás jugaría con algo así. Aquí estudié yo, así que no veo por qué duda de mi palabra cuando sabe que fui una alumna ejemplar.

-Tiene razón, señorita Nishimura.- Respondió la madre superiora.- Gracías por su confianza. Sé que es difícil a veces tener que decir estas cosas cuando se trata de la familia, como en este caso que la señorita Kino es su prima.

-Más que eso.- Dijo Reika.- Es como si fuera mi hermana. Pero sé que ustedes tienen que cuidar del renombre y prestigio de esta institución a la cual le tengo cariño y a muchos padres no les gustaría que sus hijas tengan por compañera a alguien que de tan mal ejemplo.

-Así es, señorita Nishimura. Gracías.

-0-0-0-

A las afueras del salón de clases, sentadas bajo el tronco grueso de un árbol, se encontraba Makoto en compañía de sus amigas, pues Rei se había encargado de hablarles la noche anterior a Minako y Amy para pedirles que llegaran temprano, pues sabía que la única oportunidad que Makoto tendría de hablar sería llegando, a la hora de lonche o a la hora de salida.

Y así, al fin Makoto haía terminado de narrar lo sucedido el día anterior, desde que se entero acerca de su nacimiento hasta la noticía de su embarazo.

-Makoto… sé que en este colegio y en nuestra religión el aborto no es bien aceptado.- Dijo Minako.- Pero si es lo que tú quieres, te apoyaremos amiga. Sabes que no estás sóla. Nosotras te queremos y nadie se va a enterar.

-Aunque ir a un psicólogo primero estaría bien.- Comentó Amy.- Digo, Andrew lo es, pero de cierta manera él está involucrado y sería mejor que converses con alguien que tenga una posición neutral porque, sea como sea, aunque él adopte esa postura, también la decisión que tomes le incumbe.

-Bueno, al menos Andrew te está apoyando con todo esto. Después de todo creo que no me cae tan mal.- Comentó Rei.- Es un buen tipo, pero si no te sientes cómoda con él, Mako, sabes que puedo recibirte en el templo. Y en cuanto al aborto, sabes la postura que tengo al respecto, Mako. Pero tomes la decisión que tomes, te apoyaré.

-Gracías chicas. Gracías en verdad por su apoyo.

Rei, Amy y Minako rodearon a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo, pero el momento emotivo fue interrumpido por el timbre que indicaba que el inicio de clases comenzaba ese día y, separándose, ingresarón al salón para recibir la primera clases del día, mas no habían pasado ni diez minutos de clase cuando una de las prefectas del instituto llegó llamando a Makoto, diciendo que la madre superiora la esperaba en la dirección.

No entendía a qué se debía, pues no había ocurrido nada para ser llamada, al menos no dentro del instituto, pero sus nervios se hicieron presentes y al llegar a la dirección la madre superiora la invitó a sentarse.

-Buenos días, madre superiora.

-Buenos días, señorita Kino.- Respondió la madre superiora.- Verá, la he llamado porque tengo algo serio que hablar con usted.- Makoto al escuchar el tono de voz con que hablaba sintió las manos sudarle.- Usted ha sido una buena estudiante a lo largo de su estancía aquí en el instituto. La conocemos desde que estaba en preescolar. Conocemos también a los Kino, pues aquí estudio su tía y así mismo su prima, la señorita Nishimura Reika. Son personas que han puesto en alto el nombre del instituto, pero me ha informado ahora su prima de que está usted embarazada… ¿Cierto?...


	20. Chapter 20 Tú y Yo

_Abro los ojos sintiéndome aun amodorrada a causa de la anestesia que han usado para la cirugía y frente a mi veo a mis tres mosqueteras, a mis adorables amigas que a lo largo de la vida siempre han estado apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas, aun cuando no están de acuerdo con mis decisiones._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?- Escucho la voz de Rei y me limito a asentir._

_-Pronto te darán de alta Mako-chan y podrás ir a casa, prometo no regresar a Berlín hasta que te encuentres estable._

_-Lo mejor de todo es que… ¡Podrás coger por siempre sin condón que rico!.- Escucho la voz de Mina que como siempre, como toda la vida con sus comentarios me hace reír._

_-Gracias chicas.- Susurro.- Por apoyarme aun cuando no están de acuerdo con mis decisiones, sin ustedes me hubiera costado más estar donde estoy ahora._

_-No digas eso Mako-chan, tu sola has logrado llegar hasta donde estas._

_-Saben que no es así.- Respondo yo.- ¿Dónde esta…_

_-No te preocupes, esta con Setsuna, ya sabes que le encantan los niños.- Responde Rei y esbozo una sonrisa._

_-¿Zafiro?_

_-Hace un momento vino por aquí. Responde Amy.- Él te ama Mako-chan._

_-Lo sé._

_Siento que poco a poco el sueño me vence nuevamente, que mis parpados pesan, y aunque sé que no es real, sonrió al encontrarme con mi amado donde solo lo puedo ver en cada sueño, perdiéndome en su sonrisa, en el olor de su cuerpo, enredando mis dedos en su rubio cabello._

**Tú y Yo.**

Makoto se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa preguntar la madre superiora del colegio, no esperaba que tan pronto la noticia se corriera cuando apenas el día anterior ella se había enterada de su estado. Pensaba que todo sería fácil, que en un par de días se haría el legrado y ante los ojos de los demás todo ocurriría como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, pero parecía que las malas noticias venían una tras otra y como lo indicaba el reglamento escolar ya sabía lo que le devenía a una joven embarazada.

-Señorita Kino le hice una pregunta.- Insistió la madre superiora.- ¿Es verdad que usted está embarazada?

Makoto supo que no tenía caso esconderlo, que si Reika le había dicho eso no había nada más que hacer, no pretendía llorar más de lo que había llorado, a pesar de que eso pudiera poner en riesgo su estancia en el colegio y por ende graduarse del bachillerato.

-Así es madre superiora, estoy embarazada, tengo 5 semanas de embarazo.- Respondió Makoto sin poder asimilar su estado.- Se ha dónde va la conversación, recuerdo perfectamente que de acuerdo el reglamento escolar una estudiante que se embaraza es expulsada pero… este es mi último año escolar, faltan 6 meses para terminar el bachillerato y si no me graduó no podre entrar a la universidad.

-Las reglas son claras señorita Kino.- Habló autoritaria la madre superiora.- En esta institución tenemos una reputación que cuidar, usted sabía perfectamente las reglas al ingresar aquí y a la sociedad de padres de familia no les agradaría mucho tener a una señorita que no de un buen ejemplo entre el resto de las estudiantes.

Makoto se sintió molesta al escuchar que le insinuaban ser un mal ejemplo para sus compañeras, muchas veces había sabido de compañeras suyas que se embarazaban y después conseguían realizarse un aborto, para que todo siguiera en sus vidas tranquilamente como si nada hubiera sucedido, secretos a voces de los que no sólo las estudiantes sabían, sino muchas veces también los directivos de la universidad; noticias que ella escuchaba, callaba y olvidaba, mirándolas como algo lejano, sin imaginarse siquiera que algún día le fuera a tocar vivirlas.

-No si nadie se da cuenta.- Respondió Makoto con voz suplicante.- Le daré solución a este problema… ¡Por favor, le juro que le daré solución en unos días y todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado, por favor madre superiora no me impida egresar del bachillerato solo me faltan 6 meses!

Makoto se dio cuenta de cómo la madre superiora la miraba escandalizada al insinuar que terminaría con su embarazo antes de tiempo, de sobra sabia Makoto que el catolicismo en el que había sido criada no se aceptaba el aborto, pero sabía también que más de alguna estudiante se había sometido a algún legrado con tal de poder continuar con su vida normal y seguir como estudiante en el colegio.

-¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que se hará un aborto señorita Kino?... ¡Eso es pecado mortal, usted fue responsable de sus actos, pero claro ahora se le hace fácil culpar de sus ligerezas a un pequeño inocente!

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa irónica, en aquel momento no se sentía feliz como para reír, pero le parecía gracioso ver la doble moral del catolicismo en el que había sido criada, donde en el colegio muchas veces se les hablaba del terrible pecado del aborto, pero a su vez corrían a las estudiantes que salían embarazadas y a las que optaban por hacerse el legrado fingían no darse cuenta dejándolas que continuaran con sus estudios.

-¿Sabe madre superiora?... Veo que es difícil que usted comprenda y que yo insista.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero me causa mucha gracia su doble moral, por un lado tachándome por estar embarazada, cerrándome las puertas para poder seguir estudiando y por el otro… ¿Escandalizándose porque me quiero someter a un legrado?... Personas como usted solo nos cierran aún más las salidas a jóvenes embarazadas que como yo no encontramos muchas alternativas…

-¡Usted debió…

-¡Usted no tiene que decirme que debí o no debí madre superiora, todos cometemos errores, todos de alguna u otra manera hemos pecado y nos hemos equivocado y lo que yo hice no creo que tenga caso mencionarlo y tampoco tiene derecho a juzgarme por lo que hice ni lo que pienso hacer cuando usted misma me está cerrando las puertas!.- Habló Makoto exaltada.

-Usted está expulsada de esta institución señorita Kino, por favor no ensucie más el honorable nombre de su familia que contrario a usted su prima y su tía han sido personas ejemplares para esta institución.

Makoto soltó una risa burlona que dejó aún más molesta a la madre superiora.

-¿Persona ejemplar Sonomi Kino?.- Se burló Makoto.- Esa es otra mujer de doble moral… ¿Sabe que se atrevió a correrme de casa porque estoy embarazada?... o mejor aún… ¿Sabe que soy hija de Sonomi Nishimura y me negó y maltrató por no haber sido una hija deseada?... ¡Los directivos de esta dirección y persona como Sonomi NIshimura solo me dan asco!

La madre superiora iba a decir algo, pero Makoto ignorándola salió de la dirección, si no le iba a dar la oportunidad de terminar su ciclo escolar, si iba a seguir juzgándola sin estar en su piel no tenía caso seguir escuchándola y tan sólo salir no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas traicioneras que salieron de sus verdes pupilas, encontrándose pronto con sus amigas que la esperaban afuera.

-Chicas.

-Mako-chan.- Balbuceó Rei.- ¿Se enteró la madre superiora?

Makoto se sorprendió de que Rei estuviera al tanto de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sospeche, por eso pedí permiso para salir de clases.

-Y como siempre Rei tiene esos arranques cuando tiene una corazonada yo y Amy venimos tras ella.

-Me han expulsado.- Comentó Makoto y enseguida sus amigas se le unieron en un abrazo entre protestas por el trató que les parecía injusto.

-Era de esperarse, pero no es justo, todas sabemos que hasta la misma sobrina de la madre superiora se sometió a un legrado y ahí si nadie dijo nada.

-No tiene caso quejarse.- Habló Makoto.- ¿Ya qué más da?.- Se apartó Makoto de ellas sentándose en una de las bancas.- Todo parece que me está saliendo mal.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- Comentó Rei.- Te apoyaremos Mako-chan, eres nuestra amiga.

-No se metan en problemas chicas, ya falta poco para que terminen el ciclo escolar.- Makoto se puso de pie y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.- Las veo otro día… ¿De acuerdo?... Vuelvan a clases por favor.

Makoto escuchó a sus amigas que insistieron con hacer algo para evitar que la corrieran, organizar una protesta, pero al final Makoto parecía haberlas convencido de que regresaran a clases y se despidió de ella, dirigiéndose cabizbaja hacia la salida, despidiéndose del colegio donde desde su tierna infancia había estudiado.

Sentía ganas en ese momento de gritar, de llorar, pero parecía que ninguna lágrima quería salir de sus orbes esmeraldas, parecía que después de tanto llorar sus ojos se hubieran quedado secos haciendo que ante esa falta de lágrimas su dolor y su rabia aumentara.

¿Por qué tenía Reika que ir a contarle a la madre superiora sobre su estado de embarazo?

¿No era suficiente con que Sonomi la hubiera echado de casa sin siquiera poder llevar un poco de ropa, un poco de dinero?

Sentía como si su vida fuera un completo desastre, como si no valiera la pena seguir: sin familia, con una madre que la despreciaba, embarazada y sola. Ciertamente Andrew había manifestado querer ayudarla, hacerse responsable y apoyarla en la decisión que había tomado en cuanto a su embarazo y de pronto quiso hablarle por teléfono a su celular para pedirle que fuera por ella al colegio, pero pensó que quizá él estuviera en tan pocas horas enfadado de ella y se detuvo, no quería causarle más molestias de las que ya le estaba causando.

Caminó alejándose apenas media calle del colegio, sin saber a dónde ir y entonces miró venir en sentido contrario el automóvil rojo de Reika que se estacionó, tan sólo verla le dieron ganas de reclamarle lo que había hecho, pero no tenía caso, no tenía ganas de pelear ni discutir y prefirió ignorarla más sin embargo parecía que Reika quería enfrentarla pues bajo del auto y se le cruzó en el camino.

-Mira nada más, aquí está la zorra de Makoto Kino.- Se burló Reika.- ¿Qué haces fuera del colegio prima?... ¿No es demasiado temprano para que estés ya fuera de clases?

Makoto levantó su mirada, clavándola en los orbes esmeraldas de Reika tan idénticos a los suyos, pues aunque dolía, aunque sintiéndose perdida no estaba dispuesta a dejar que quien ahora sabia era su media hermana la humillara.

-¿Qué quieres Reika?.- La enfrentó Makoto molesta.- Ya me expulsaron del colegio, Sonomi me corrió de casa… ¿Qué más quieres Reika?... ¿No es suficiente con eso?... ¿No te cansas de fastidiarme?

-Siempre en casa supe que fuiste la recogida, mi prima la huérfana estorbosa, la marimacho, Makoto la llorona, Makoto la fea, siempre tuve la certeza de que eras una zorra tal como lo fue tu madre la difunta Mika Hasegawa pero… ¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a revolcarte con Andrew maldita perra?.- Explotó Reika llena de ira.- Sabias perfectamente que era el hombre que me interesaba y sin embargo te entrometiste con tu maldita cara de mosca muerta y haciéndote de la sufrida, de la adolescente problemática para poder charlar con él a solas fingiendo que necesitabas terapia para controlar tu rebeldía y…

Makoto sintió que Reika había colmado su paciencia y molesta le metió un puñetazo en medio de la nariz que hizo que su prima cayera aturdida sentada en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Primero yo no pedí que me acercaran a Andrew, fueron tú y Sonomi quien me obligaron a charlar con él para molestarme aun cuando a mí no me interesaba conocerlo; segundo no te atrevas a llamarme zorra por haber tenido sexo con Andrew porque te recuerdo que lo que hacías tú con él no es muy diferente de lo que yo hago, al final las dos nos hemos acostado con él por placer y sin compromiso y por ultimo no te atrevas a llamar zorra a Mika Hasegawa porque no lo era y si vas a insultar a mi progenitora te informo querida prima que mi madre es Sonomi Nishimura, la mujer que me rechazó al nacer y no se cansó de hacerme la vida miserable. Y por favor no vuelvas a molestarme porque sabes que eres tu quien va salir perdiendo.

Reika al principio se había sentido humillada cuando Makoto de un puñetazo la había derribado, mas sin embargo, escuchar que se decía hija de su madre le desconcertaba y a la vez la hacía rabiar y llena de ira se levantó, no estaba dispuesta a dejar esa humillación de esa manera y sin darle tiempo a Makoto de que fuera muy lejos entre grito e insulto la tomó de los cabello con tal fuerza que le arrancó la liga con que sujetaba su alta coleta.

-¡No vuelvas a atreverte a decir que mi madre es tu madre maldita perra!.- La hizo girarle y le tiró un rasguño en la cara.

-¡Suéltame Reika!.- Gruñó Makoto quien dispuesta a defenderse también tomó a Reika de los cabellos, ambas golpeándose la una a la otra hasta que ambas se encontraban rodando en el piso…

-0-0-0-

Andrew conducía por las calles de Tokio después de haber dejado a Makoto en el colegio. Había querido ir a desayunar pero la tensión de todo lo que estaba sucediendo parecía haberle inhibido el apetito, había planeado la mañana para sacar una cita con un ginecólogo y en una clínica especializada en interrupción de embarazo (algo de lo que no estaba convencido de que quisiera que Makoto hiciera, mas sin embargo si ella era lo que deseaba le parecía que no había mucho que hacer) y después había querido hablar con algún colega, desahogar sus preocupaciones, sus miedos (como todo psicólogo necesita), pedirle que hablara con Makoto, pero aún era demasiado temprano como para ir a buscar a alguno de sus colegas pues a esa hora la mayoría se encontraban trabajando.

"Irónico el psicólogo con problemas que necesitar ser escuchado" Pensó para sí mismo.

Siguió conduciendo por las calles de Tokio, después de todo tener la mañana libre parecía no le iba servir de mucho más que para seguir pensando en sus preocupaciones, le preocupaba que Makoto hubiera acudido al colegio pues implicaba tener seis horas lejos de su vista y tan sólo recordar que había pensado en quitarse la vida sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pues aunque en el colegio estaba rodeada de sus amigas, compañeras de clases, profesores y las monjas jamás le iba parecer suficiente, jamás le iba a parecer alguien capaz y acto de cuidar bien de Makoto y sin darse cuenta de nuevo estaba rondando por las calles cercanas al colegio.

"Ella prometió no hacer ninguna tontería" Pensó en silencio.- ¿Y si entro al colegio para cerciorarme de que está bien?

Aunque quería estar tranquilo, relajarse y decirse así mismo que Makoto estaba bien no le era posible quitarse de la mente la idea de Makoto intentando quitarse la vida de la manera que más se le facilitara, estaba tan sola y vulnerable, fue entonces que sin pensarlo mucho decidio ir al colegio, entraría, preguntaría por ella e iría a buscarla al aula si era preciso, con cualquier pretexto tan sólo para verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, mas sin embargo, a una calle antes de llegar al colegio visualizó a dos mujeres peleando a golpes, una de ellas una estudiante del Private Girls T.A., quiso ignorar la situación, pero entonces distinguió sus cabellos castaños, a la otra chica vestida con alguna prenda que anteriormente le había visto vestir a Reika y asustado al saber que en efecto eran ella y Makoto estacionó el auto y bajó corriendo hasta donde las dos estaban: Makoto tirada en el piso luchando por quitarse de encima a Reika que estaba sobre ella y sin pensarlo mucho, preocupado de que Makoto pudiera salir lastimada llegó hasta el lugar, empujando a un lado a Reika que cayó de lado en el otro lado de la banqueta.

Reika dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor, había sentido un empujón que la hizo caer golpeándose fuertemente en el hombro y en una de las mejillas contra la banqueta y cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que un clavo tirado había hecho un rasguño en su rostro haciéndola irritarse, pero entonces cuando reaccionó y vio a Andrew ayudando a Makoto a ponerse de pie su rabia fue mayor, le parecía difícil de creer que Andrew la hubiera lastimado, ciertamente él nunca había sido romántico con ella, ni le había dado esperanzas, a veces rayando en lo serio y directo… ¿Pero golpearla?... Jamás él había golpeado, ante todo la había tratado con respeto, como a una dama.

-¿Estas bien Makoto?.- Preguntó Andrew cuando la ayudo a ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta de que algunos botones de su saco escolar estaban regados en el piso lo que indicaba que Reika la había agredido sin considerar que estuviera embarazada.- ¿Estas lastimada?

-Todo está bien Andrew, no pasó nada.

Andrew se giró dispuesto a reclamarle a Reika, a ponerla en su lugar pero tan sólo voltear la vio querer írsele a los golpes a Makoto.

-Déjala en paz.- La detuvo del brazo y la miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de aventarme imbécil?... ¿Qué no te enseñaron que a una dama no se le golpea?.- Gruñó Reika soltándose de su agarre.

-Me enseñaron que a una dama ni a una mujerzuela se le golpea.- Le respondió él.- Pero si se trata de defender a Makoto y a mi hijo puedo olvidarlo y perderle el respeto a cualquiera.

Reika se le quedó mirando detenidamente, sintiéndose humillada de que Andrew, el amante por el que ella había quedado prendada estuviera defendiendo a otra, y no a cualquier otra sino a su prima.

-Largo de aquí Reika y no molestes más a Makoto, recuerda que ella está embarazada y es menor de edad así que mejor evítate problemas.

Reika apretó los labios, estaba esforzándose porque la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos no cayeran por sus mejillas, no estaba dispuesta a darle ese triunfo a Makoto, de verla llorar, humillada y quedarse con él hombre con el que ella tantas veces se había ilusionado.

Muchas veces se había puesto celosa de Nabiki, la amiga sexual de Andrew con quien sabia a veces tenia sexo esporádico pero siempre notaba un trato igualitario para con ambas, mas sin embargo, ella siempre había luchado por ser especial, porque él la viera distinto que a Nabiki y ahora parecía que a quien el había terminado por considerar alguien especial era a su insignificante prima.

-Me las vas a pagar Makoto.- Gruñó Reika.- Esto no se quedara así.

-Ni te atrevas a intentarlo Reika.- Le respondió Andrew.

Reika se dio media vuelta y subió molesta en su auto, arrancando a toda velocidad, mientras Andrew de nuevo se giraba, viendo con más atención a Makoto que tenía el cabello suelto y despeinado, el saco rotó del uniforme, un pequeño rasguño en la cara y en el pecho.

-Esa mujer está loca.- Miró Andrew detenidamente a Makoto.- Vamos a levantar una denuncia Makoto.

-No quiero.- Respondió Makoto.

-¿Cómo no?.- Desconcertado Andrew.- Tu prima está loca, no quiero que se te vuelva a acercar, además estas embarazada y eres menor de edad.

-¡Andrew por favor no quiero entiende!.- Exaltada ella.- No quiero más problemas con Reika ni con Sonomi sólo quiero ir a…- Makoto se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía un lugar al cual llamar su hogar.- Sólo quiero estar sola.

Para Andrew no pasó desapercibida su mirada de tristeza, sus ojos enrojecidos muy seguramente porque de nuevo había llorado y posó sus manos en los hombros estrechos de ella.

-¿Sucedió algo Mako-chan?... ¿Por qué estas fuera de colegio?

-Me expulsaron.- Respondió Makoto.- Reika fue a decirle a la madre superiora que estoy embarazada y ahora no me podre graduar.

Andrew estrechó a Makoto en un abrazo, acariciando su cabello castaño.

-Te aseguro que vas a lograr terminar tu ciclo escolar Mako-chan, quizá no vuelvas más al colegio pero siempre puedes reubicarte en otro… o en todo caso podemos hablar con la madre superiora.

-No entiende razones.- Respondió Makoto.- Ya lo intente todo y termine molesta con su maldita doble moral.

-Bien Makoto, te prometo que yo mismo hablare con la madre superiora de tu colegio para que si al menos no te permite seguir en el colegio al menos te permita hacer los exámenes para que te gradúes y en caso de no convencerla entonces siempre te puedes matricular en otro colegio hay muchas opciones Mako-chan no te desanimes.-Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.- Ahora en vista de que estas fuera del colegio aprovechemos el día porque hay mucho que haces, te llevare con la ginecóloga que te lleve cuando comenzaste a tomar los anticonceptivos para saber cómo ha progresado tu embarazo y para plantearle sobre tu caso de querer interrumpir el embarazo, para que te explique cuáles son los métodos… ¿De acuerdo?

Makoto asintió y estaba a punto de subirse al auto cuando Andrew la detuvo del brazo y la hizo girarse para quedar frente a él.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó ella.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres abortar Mako-chan?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa forzada y respondió con total seguridad:

-Si Andrew, creo que sería lo mejor… ¿Tu qué piensas?

-Ya te lo dije ayer.- Respondió él.- Me gustaría verlo nacer.

Makoto desvió su mirada y tomó una bocanada de aire, él saber que Andrew deseaba que ella llegara al termino del embarazo, que diera a luz, aunado con la idea de que el aborto era un pecado que le habían metido en la cabeza durante sus años de estudiante era algo que ponía en tela de duda la seguridad que ya tenía sobre su decisión.

¿Qué pasaría si después se arrepintiera?

-¿Me crees una mala mujer por querer abortar?

-Yo no pienso eso.- Respondió Andrew.

-¿Crees que me quede algún trauma psicológico?.- Le preguntó ella.- Por favor dímelo honestamente, supongo que tu como psicólogo debes de tener alguna idea… ¿Has tratado con mujeres que se hagan legrados?

-Si he tratado con mujeres que se hacen legrados.- Respondió Andrew.- Jovencitas, mujeres de edad avanzada e incluso mujeres jóvenes que tienen la estabilidad para tener un hijo, he tratado a algunas que años después de haber abortado sufren psicopatologías porque ven una ecografía o algunas que no pueden escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

-¿Entonces me estas queriendo decir que la mayoría se arrepiente?

-No necesariamente.- Le respondió Andrew.- Hay mujeres que toman esa decisión y no se arrepienten y por tanto no necesitan ir a consulta psicológica. También me ha tocado conocer la contraparte, mujeres que quieren someterse a un legrado pero su entorno social pesa sobre ellas para hacerlo, algunas al final deciden que eso quieren, otras no.

Andrew tomó a Makoto de la mano y se sentaron en una de las bancas donde los pasajeros suelen esperar el trasporte público, solos los dos a esa hora de la mañana.

-Mira Mako-chan, un aborto te puede afectar psicológicamente dependiendo de muchos factores, si no estás segura de querer hacerlo, si lo haces porque te sientes presionada para hacerlo, si tu credo religioso pesa mucho sobre ti, porque tengo entendido que dentro de la mayoría de las religiones no es aceptado, , pero te seré honesto y tambien te hablare de la contraparte.- Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire.- Dar a luz también puede acarrear problemas psicológicos cuando la mujer es obligada a llevar a término su embarazo, cuando se le niega el aborto que ella quiere realizarse, cuando se siente obligada por su medio para dar a luz. Así que como te digo Mako-chan no es una decisión fácil, pero quiero que sepas que si quisieras dar a luz no les faltaría nada a ti ni a mi hijo, yo te apoyaría en todo y lo mismo hare si es que decides al final de todo ponerle fin al embarazo.

-Gracias Andrew.

-No me agradezcas nada Mako-chan. Ahora vamos al ginecólogo… ¿Quieres?

Makoto asintió y ambos subieron al auto, alejándose del lugar.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

En los patios del instituto "Private Girls T.A." las jóvenes se encontraban dispersas disfrutando de la hora del almuerzo en compañía de sus amigas, riendo y conversando, a diferencia de Rei, Amy y Minako quienes se encontraban dentro de la dirección con la madre superiora, abogando por Makoto sobre su derecho de terminar el instituto, idea que había sido ideada por Rei, pero que despues Minako y Amy habían decidido apoyar.

-Entiéndanlo señoritas.- Habló enérgicamente la madre superiora.- El reglamento escolar es muy claro, la señorita Kino salió embarazada y no es un buen ejemplo para las demás alumnas además de que a los padres de familia que pagan tan altas cuotas por que sus hijas pertenezcan a tan prestigiado colegio no les agradaría que sus hijas convivan con una chica embarazada, dentro del catolicismo no vemos con buenos ojos las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales.

-¿Y acaso usted cree que porque Kino Makoto está embarazada es dentro del instituto la única joven que ha tenido sexo?.- Preguntó Rei molesta.- Le aseguro que no madre superiora, las alumnas de este instituto no son precisamente santas en su mayoría… ¿O que hay de su sobrina la señorita Ikeda Akane?... Todos sabemos en el instituto que estaba embarazada y se sometió a un legrado, es un secreto a voces y sin embargo usted no la expulso por someterse a un aborto… ¿Verdad?... No la expulso por cometer pecado mortal.

La madre superiora se ruborizó al escuchar el secreto a voces del que a los profesores había prohibido hablar dentro del instituto, el embarazo de su sobrina un año atrás del que todos habían sabido pero del que las estudiantes hablaban como un secreto a voces y que ahora Rei había sacado a relucir.

El silencio se hizo presente dentro de la sala de dirección, a Rei no le pasó desapercibida el aura de la madre superiora, en ese momento irritada, molesta por su comentario, pero a la vez dejándola en jaque sin saber que decir, mientras Amy y Mina estaban cada una a un lado de ella, temerosas de que Rei hubiera tocado aquel secreto.

-Disculpe lo que mi compañera a dicho madre superiora.

-No pidas disculpas Amy.- Respondió Mina.- ¿Por qué negar la verdad?... Además no entiendo… ¿Cómo se le puede juzgar a una jovencita por querer abortar cuando su entorno le da la espalda y la señala y como a la vez se le puede juzgar y expulsar del colegio si se convierte en madre soltera?.- Habló Mina tranquilamente.- ¿No es eso doble moral madre superiora?

-Cierto.- Respondió Rei.- Además creo que dentro de este instituto todas deberíamos tener los mismos derechos, sin preferencias hacia ninguna estudiante… ¿No es así madre superiora?

-¿No le parece demasiado su atrevimiento Hino?

-Para nada.- Respondió Rei.- Sólo estoy pidiendo lo que es justo.

-¿Saben que podría expulsarlas por desafiar a la autoridad?

-¿Sabe que podría ir a alguno de los diarios locales y hablar sobre la desigualdad y la doble moral dentro de prestigiado instituto "Private Girls T.A.?.- Le contestó Rei con otra pregunta sin dejarse intimidar.- ¿Se imagina el escandalo madre superiora?... Ademas el señor Yusuke Wakamatzu quien es el marido de mi madre es el director de uno de los diarios más leídos no sólo en Tokio, sino en todo Japón.

-¿Yusuke Wakamatzu?.- Preguntó la madre con un tonó de burla aunque también un poco temerosa.- No invente cosas señorita Hino, todos sabemos que usted es huérfana de padres.

-No le daré explicaciones.- Respondió Rei tomando su celular.- Simplemente ahora mismo lo llamare, le diré que venga y bueno mañana mismo podrían estar llenos los diarios locales sobre la noticia.

La madre superiora se sintió intimidada ante Rei quien todavía sonrió cínicamente.

-No puedo permitir que acuda al instituto una jovencita embarazada.- Respondió la madre superiora.- Daría mala imagen, pero si Kino Makoto se somete al legrado podrá volver… si desea continuar con su embarazo… entonces le doy la oportunidad de que presente los exámenes pero sin acudir formalmente al colegio ni mucho menos asistir a la graduación.

-¿Entonces es un trato hecho?- Sonrió Rei.

-Trato hecho Hino Rei.

Rei al igual que Minako y Amy se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la madre superiora.

-Muchas gracias madre superiora. Ahora mismo le informo a Makoto.

Rei acompañada de Minako y Amy salieron de la dirección con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Fue genial lo que hiciste.- Respondió Amy.- Te admiro Rei.

-Lo hicimos juntas chicas.- Respondió Rei tomándolas a ambas de la mano.- Su apoyo me dio mucha fuerza en esto.

-Cuando dijiste que Mako-chan no era la única estudiante que tenía sexo estuve a punto de gritar que yo también lo gozo duro y seguro.- Gritó Minako con voz chillona, haciendo que Rei y Amy se ruborizaran.- ¿Qué?... ¿A poco ustedes no lo han hecho con Darien y Kazuo?

-¡Minako!.- La reprendió Amy.

-Bueno no se enojen… mejor hablémosle a Mako-chan para darle la buena noticia… ¡Podrá volver al colegio que emocion, seguiremos siendo las cuatro mosqueteras!

-Minako son tres.- La corrigió Amy.

-Pero nosotras somos 4.- Respondió Minako quien se quedó pensativa.- Además chicas…. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Amy.

Minako miró a la madre superiora salir de la dirección y se acercó a ella con voz chillona.

-¡Querida madre superiora se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea!

-¿Qué se le ofrece Aino, no es suficiente con el trato que hemos hecho?

-Entiendo que dentro del catolicismo no se ve bien el sexo prematrimonial, que el embarazo daría un mal ejemplo entre las estudiantes.- Dijo Minako.- ¿Pero qué tal si Makoto se casa con el papá de su bebe?... ¡Así no habría problema de que venga embarazada a la escuela!

-¡No!.- Exclamó la madre superiora.- Fui muy tajante en las condiciones que puse Aino… ¿No les quedo claro?... Además aquí el problema no es si Kino se casa o no se casa, simplemente no da buena imagen que una menor este embarazada.

-No le haga caso madre superiora.- Se acercó Rei.- Aino sólo dice tonterías.

Una vez que la madre superiora se alejara Minako miró como Rei movía negativamente la cabeza.

-Sólo era una idea… ¿Por qué me miras así Rei-chan?

-Es que sólo a ti se te pueden ocurrir tantas tonterías.- Respondió Amy.

-Además… ¿Qué te hace pensar que Makoto se quiera casar?.- Habló Rei.- Por favor Minako.

-Bueno… Andrew no está nada mal.- Dijo Minako.- Y ahora que lo pienso bien lo bueno que escogió un buen molde para hacer a su bebe.- Rió Mina.

-En la tarde ire a visitarla a casa de Furuhata.- Dijo Rei.- Para decirle lo que la madre superiora puso de condiciones… ¿Alguien quiere ir conmigo?

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba acompañada de Andrew quien tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros sentados en la sala de espera del sobrio consultorio ginecológico donde esperaban ser atendidos por la ginecóloga.

El silencio estaba presente entre ambos, ninguno dispuesto a interrumpir los pensamientos del otro, pero Makoto dentro de si se sentía nerviosa al estar en ese lugar. Recordaba como muchos meses atrás, hacia nueve meses había estado dentro de esa sala de espera cuando Andrew la llevara para que le recetaran pastillas anticonceptivas, nerviosa por tener su primer visita por el ginecólogo y hablarle del inicio de su vida sexual… ¿Y ahora?... Que lejanos le parecía los 9 meses que habían pasado desde entonces, nunca se había imaginado que la vida le cambiaria de esa manera.

-¿Recuerdas que hace un año nos conocimos?- Interrumpió ella el silencio.

-Hace un año con cuatro días.- Respondió él.- Tú te enojaste porque te dibuje desnuda y estabas triste porque Tamahome te había engañado… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Claro, pensé que ser engañada por Tamahome era lo peor que podía sucederme y ahora…

Makoto se quedó en silencio, dentro de si sentía que estaba sufriendo más que un año atrás, pero al encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amante se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Y ahora por mi culpa te sientes peor que hace un año. En verdad lo lamento.

Makoto le desvió la mirada y clavó sus orbes color esmeralda en la pared en blanco.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, los dos lo hicimos por propia voluntad.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero muchas veces quisiera despertar y que estar embarazada solo sea parte de una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Te gustaría mejor no haberme conocido?- Preguntó él.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, dentro de todo ni ella misma sabia la respuesta a su pregunta, Andrew si bien la había apoyado muchas veces cuando se sentía triste y sola por los malos tratos de su tía, muchas veces la habia hecho sonreir, le había hecho sentirse feliz y darse cuenta de que era hermosa y que era una persona valiosa, pero al mismo tiempo también le había causado desdicha al haberse enamorado de él y no ser correspondida y ahora al ver truncados su sueños por un embarazo que no deseaba.

-Andrew no tiene caso pensar en el hubiera, eso no…

Makoto no pudo continuar hablando, pues en eso de dentro del consultorio salió una mujer de edad madura y la recepcionista la hizo llamar.

-Señorita Kino Makoto.

Makoto tan sólo escuchar su nombre se puso de pie, dispuesta a entrar sola a la consulta pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Andrew también se ponía de pie.

-Iré contigo.- Dijo él.

Makoto no puso resistencia y junto con Andrew entró dentro del consultorio donde la ginecóloga de cabellos negros ataviada en la bata blanca sacaba su expediente y le hacia los exámenes y preguntas de rutina.

-A pesar de que usted es Kino-San es aún muy joven le puedo decir que está muy bien de salud y que este es el principio de un embarazo sano.- Comentó la ginecóloga.- Le daré la receta de lo que tiene que tomar en su embarazo y le indicare los cuidados que debe tomar, pero primero pase conmigo.- Se puso de pie la doctora removiendo la cortina donde estaba una pequeña camilla y los aparatos de ultrasonido.- Le hare un ultrasonido rápido para ver cómo va todo.

Makoto titubeante y dudosa se puso de pie y siguió a la doctora y minutos después se encontraba recostada en la camilla incomoda al principio por lo que era su primera ecografía vaginal, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y entrecerró los ojos, estaba deseosa de que todo pasara para irse a casa pero entonces la voz de la doctora la sacó de su ensoñamiento:

-Todo está bien dentro de los parámetros de las 5 semanas y 6 días de embarazo, aun es pequeño pero su corazón ya se escucha latir, tiene cuatro cavidades, los bronquios comienzan a desarrollarse en los pulmones… los felicito tendrán un bebe muy sano.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, mirando a través de la pantalla a su diminuto hijo dentro del vientre de Makoto, apenas visible pues aún era muy pequeño, pero convencido ya de que lo que se estaba formando dentro de ella era su hijo, confirmando para sí mismo que deseaba tenerlo; mientras ella trataba de hacer como si las palabras de la ginecóloga fueran ajenas a ella, tratando de ignorarla para no trastabillar en la decisión que ya había tomado.

-¿Le gustaría escuchar el corazón de su bebe?- Ofreció la ginecóloga.- Late ya muy rápido.- La medica notó como Andrew se sobresaltaba y sonrió.- Pero es normal.

Al acercarse, la médica le entregó unos aparatos de audio que Andrew puso en sus oídos y entonces sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía, escuchando los rápidos latidos del corazón del hijo suyo que se estaba formando en el vientre de Makoto, viéndolo a través de la pantalla tan diminuto pero sintiendo una emoción inexplicable, como la que pocas veces en su vida había sentido, ansiando poder verlo nacer, tenerlo en sus brazos y fue entonces que sintió que aquella pequeña vida, aquel hijo suyo y de Makoto era lo mejor que le había podido suceder en la vida.

Se sintió entonces culpable de tan siquiera por un momento haber renegado para sus adentros cuando se enteró del embarazo de Makoto, y quiso retractarse de apoyarla en su decisión de hacerse el legrado, imaginándoselo en su mente, pensando como seria si Makoto decidiera tenerlo, recreando como sería el color de sus ojos, su cabello.

Se quitó los aparatos de audio enseguida, dándoselos a la médica.

-Kino-san… ¿Le gustaría escuchar el corazón de su bebe?

Makoto no supo que decir, de pronto estaba dispuesta a decir que no, pero fue como si algo superior la hiciera desear escucharlo y con miedo tomó el aparato de audio que puso en sus oídos, escuchando los rápidos latidos del corazón de aquello que para ella hasta entonces era sólo una molestia, un problema que resolver, un pequeño blastoncito que eliminar antes de que se convirtiera en una carga sobre sus hombros.

Había evitado voltear a la pantalla para no ver aquella molestia que se encontraba dentro de su vientre, pero al escucharlo, sintió como dentro de su cuerpo sus propios latidos se agudizaban y no pudo evitar voltear a la pantalla, mirando a su bebe apenas visible, aun tan pequeño, sintió que las lágrimas traicioneras luchaban por salir de sus ojos y se quitó el aparato de audio sentándose en la camilla.

-¿Ya me puedo parar?

Makoto notó como la ginecóloga la miraba con extrañeza pero asentía y rápidamente tras pasar al escritorio le recetaba lo que tenía que tomar durante el embarazo, algunos análisis que hacerse y le ponía cita para acudir de nuevo dentro de 15 días, la idea había sido hablarle también sobre la decisión de realizarse el legrado para que le recomendara el mejor método de acuerdo al tiempo de gestación que tenía, pero después de escuchar el latido del corazón de ese ser que se estaba formando dentro de ella, sintió como si las palabras no quisieran salir de su garganta y se limitó a responder a todo con un "Si" o un "No".

-0-0-0-

Minutos después de haber salido de la consulta ginecológica dentro del auto partiendo sin rumbo fijo Andrew iba en silencio, pensando en el latir del corazón de quien era su hijo, mirando a Makoto quien estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, con la vista perdida en la ventana.

"¿Qué hago?".- Se preguntó en silencio así misma mientras veía las calles pasar dentro del auto.- "¿Sera doloroso para él si aborto?... ¿No estaré siendo egoísta al pensar en abortarlo?... ¿Sera niño o niña?... ¿Se parecerá a Andrew?"

Sintió que no podía retener más las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos desde que había escuchado latir el corazón del ser que se estaba formando dentro de su vientre y entonces sintió las lágrimas quemando sus mejillas, mas no quería causarle más molestias a Andrew, hacerlo preocuparse y siguió llorando, volteada frente a la ventana, con la vista empañada por las lágrimas.

"¿Qué hago?" Se preguntó en silencio mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.- "Después de todo yo me lo busque y… aunque no lo planee no es un hijo producto de una violación como yo lo fui para Sonomi, lo que tengo en mi vientre es un hijo del hombre que más he amado… ¿Y si despues él no lo quiere y si lo desprecia?"

Para Andrew no pasó desapercibido que Makoto estaba llorando en silencio, que por eso no había dicho palabra alguna y fingía ir distraída viendo hacia la ventana, sabia dentro de sí que tras escuchar el latido del corazón de su hijo Makoto estaba dudando de su idea de abortarlo, sabia lo difícil que estaba siendo para ella y apartó una de sus manos del volante para estrecharle una de sus manos.

-Todo va a estar bien Mako.- Rompió Andrew el silencio y ella soltó el llanto contenido llevándose las manos al rostro.

Andrew se estacionó dentro del área de un centro comercial y sin decirle más nada la estrechó entre sus brazos, dejándola que llorara abiertamente hasta desahogarse.

-Por favor Mako-chan, no abortes.- Escuchó ella voz de él susurrándole al oído, con tonó suplicante y de preocupación.- No lo hagas pequeña, sé que todo en este momento te parece difícil, que sientes que se te cierra el mundo pero yo te voy a apoyar en todo y te voy a cuidar, por favor no lo hagas.

-No sé qué hacer, ya no sé qué hacer.- Respondió ella entre lágrimas, aferrada a él.

-Sé que la seguridad que tenías se desvaneció cuando escuchaste latir el corazón de nuestro bebe, cuando lo miraste tan pequeño en la ecografía… por favor Mako-chan no lo hagas. Sé que dentro de ti aunque no me lo digas estás pensando en él y llorando por él, porque estas asustada y tienes miedo al pensar en tenerlo pero tampoco desear abortarlo del todo… ¿O me lo vas a negar?

Makoto se separó un poco de él, encontrándose con sus ojos azules que siempre que se perdía en ellos la llenaban de tranquilidad, sintiendo el dorso de su mano acariciar su mejilla.

-La verdad no estoy tan segura… no puedo evitar pensar en si le estaré coartando su vida, si será un niño o una niña, como pudiera ser si lo dejo nacer… pero también tengo miedo, no sé cómo cuidar a un bebe, me siento sola, no sé si sabré darle lo que necesita…

-Eres tan linda y tierna que estoy seguro serás una buena madre.

-¿Y tú?.- Preguntó ella.- Tú una vez me dijiste que no deseabas tener un hijo de una mujer que no amas.

-Pero contigo si quiero tenerlo… por favor Mako-chan.

-¿Puedo al menos pensarlo un poco?- Preguntó ella.

-Si.- Le respondió él.- Pero sólo dos semanas… ¿De acuerdo?... Recuerda que después de las 12 semanas de embarazo es peligroso, piénsalo pequeña.

Makoto asintió y de nuevo él la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintió como si a su lado los miedos desaparecieran y no supieron en que momento sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave al principio, apasionado después, reavivándose la llama del deseo dentro de ellos.

-Te deseo Mako.- Susurró el en su oído.

-Yo también.- Respondió ella entre gemidos, sintiendo los labios de él que besaban y mordían su cuello.

La casa de Andrew aún estaba más retirada, pero sus cuerpos clamaban por pertenecerse, por unirse de nuevo el uno al otro y darle rienda suelta a la pasión y al deseo, así que haciendo un esfuerzo por no terminar teniendo sexo dentro del auto a plena luz del día Andrew se separó de ella, encendiendo el motor del auto hasta llegar a un hotel donde tan sólo llegar bajaron, el pasando un brazo por alrededor de su cintura, besándola una y otra vez hasta llegar al registro del hotel donde rápidamente pidió una de las habitaciones.

Ambos cruzaron el vestíbulo, entre besos y abrazos, subieron al elevador donde estando dentro él le acarició cadenciosamente las caderas, levantándola en vilo para besarle el nacimiento sus pechos redondos, pensando en ellos dos, como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más hasta que escucharon la puerta del elevador abrirse y se encontraron de frente con una joven tan bien conocida por los dos acompañada de un chico que la abrazaba por detrás: Hinako, una de las mejores amigas de Reika.

Para ninguno de los dos paso desapercibida la presencia de Hinako ni como ella los miraba con sorpresa por estar juntos, pues a él lo conocía por haber sido amigo sexual de Reika y a Makoto por ser prima de la misma; mas sin embargo, no cruzaron palabras, pues Hinako y su acompañante entraron al elevador mientras Andrew que puso de pie a Makoto salieron del elevador para buscar la habitación que les habia tocado.

-¿La conoces?.- Preguntó ella entre besos y caricias.- Es amiga de Reika.

-No hables de Reika ahora pequeña, olvídate de los demás, este momento solo es nuestro.

Ambos entraron al final en la habitación y sin perder tiempo Andrew la tomó en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama, desvistiéndose el uno al otro lentamente, acariciándose el uno al otro con paciencia, saboreándose el uno al otro, mordiéndose con ansiedad, aspirando el olor de sus cuerpos, besándose y haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran entre casa beso, explorando sin miedos de ser descubiertos el cuerpo del otro, hasta unirse el uno al otro y estallar de placer una y otra vez dentro de la habitación impregnada ya del aroma de ambos, del sudor de sus cuerpos.

Él al principio temeroso de lastimarla y lastimar a su hijo, tomándose más delicadezas que antes y ella, ansiosa por sentir las caricias de su amante, dándole rienda suelta al gozó que había reprimido, al deseo que habían reprimido desde aquella ultima vez cuando habían hecho el amor en un día de Tanabata, el día que habían fecundado a su hijo.

Las horas pasaron sin que siquiera ambos se dieran cuenta, olvidándose de los problemas, del tiempo, ordenando algo de comer al mediodía y siguiendo dándole rienda suelta a la pasión hasta que a través de la ventana ella miró que la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana.

-Es tarde.- Comentó ella bajo las sabanas.

-Pero ahora ya no tenemos la preocupación de llevarte a casa.

-Pero mañana tienes que trabajar.- Respondió ella.

-Eso es cierto.- Recordó él y la besó suavemente en los labios.- Pero hagámoslo una vez más.

Ambos se encontraron de nuevo en un beso, girando en la cama y tras darle rienda suelta a la pasión una vez más después fueron a parar a la ducha donde él deseó no cesó, hasta que finalmente alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche ambos abandonaron dirigiéndose rumbo a casa, donde tan sólo llegar y tomar la cena de nuevo la pasión hizo presa de ellos.

**N/A: Hola mis estimadas lectoras, gracias a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo: Deshy, Patty, Juanita, Cinthya, Yannin, Cherry y Jovidess gracias por la edición.**

**Disculpen si olvide nombrar a alguien.**

**Saludos**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	21. Chapter 21 Amor o Cariño

_Me encuentro sentada en la cama de mi habitación, aún recuperándome de la cirugía que me he hecho hace dos días con la cual aseguro jamás quedar embarazada._

_Me tranquiliza saber que no existe más la posibilidad de tener un hijo aunque sé que a Zafiro le ha dolido y, entonces, escucho que tocan a la puerta de mi habitación._

_-¿Si?_

_-Soy yo.- Escuchó la voz de Zafiro del otro lado de la puerta._

_-Adelante._

_Lo veo entrar. Noto la tristeza en su mirada. Sé que lo que más él anhela es un hijo suyo y mío, pues siempre deseamos tener algo de la persona que más amamos y, entonces, lo veo sentarse en una de las sillas que acerca a la cama._

_-¿Puedo hablar contigo Mako-chan?_

_-Claro._

_-Sabes que te amo pero… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?... ¿Amor o sólo cariño?_

**¿Amor o Cariño?**

Makoto se removía en la cama bajo las sábanas. Deseaba abrir los ojos para comenzar el nuevo día y cumplir sus obligaciones escolares mas sentía que sus ojos pesaban. Deseaba seguir durmiendo un poco más antes de despertar al nuevo día. Estaba quedándose dormida nuevamente cuando de pronto sintió una suave caricia en una de sus piernas subiendo por sus caderas y que alguien besaba una de sus mejillas. Se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien tocando su cuerpo desnudo y entonces abrió los ojos sobresaltada, tranquilizándose al fin cuando miró los orbes azules de Andrew sobre ella, mirándola con una mezcla de lujuria y…¿ternura?... ¿amor?... ¿cariño?

No sabía descifrarlo, pero en su mirada sintió que había algo más que simple lujuria y deseo. Recordó entonces que era su segundo día en casa de Andrew, que el día anterior habían hecho el amor una y otra vez en un hotel y después al llegar a casa. Al verlo en ese nuevo día junto a ella le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Andrew.

-Buenos días, pequeña.- Susurró él con voz aterciopelada, depositando suaves besos en el rostro de Makoto: en su frente, el puente de su nariz hasta detenerse en su boca que besó tiernamente.- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Le preguntó una vez que se separara de sus labios.

-Mejor.- Respondió ella.- ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?

Andrew volteó a ver el reloj digital que se encontraba en una de las comodas al lado de su cama, dándose cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos para que fueran las 8 de la mañana y sonrió.

-Sí.- Respondió.- Pero no entro a trabajar hasta las 10 de la mañana… ¿No te lo había dicho?

Makoto enarcó una de sus cejas.

-Creo que no.- Respondió Makoto.- Si bien recuerdo hemos estado distanciados un tiempo y no había sabido mucho de ti.

-Eso es cierto.- Respondió Andrew dejando un camino de besos desde su oído hasta su cuello.- Pero podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, pequeña… Además, siempre había querido hacerlo al despertar.

Makoto iba a decir algo, pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo, Andrew atrapó sus labios en un beso pasional, recorriendo con sus manos grandes la suave piel de su cuerpo, besando y lamiendo con ansiedad donde sabía la hacía enloquecer, deteniéndose un momento en su vientre aún plano que beso con deleite, haciéndola gemir de placer, haciéndola de nuevo suya, uniéndose a su cuerpo una y otra vez, entrelazados el uno con el otro hasta al fin estallar de placer y yacer al fin recostados en la cama, ella de espaldas y él a un lado de ella acariciando la piel de su vientre mientras poco a poco de nuevo se relajaban.

-Faltan 50 minutos para las 10.- Comentó Makoto.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Respondió él.

-Pensé que te gustaba tu profesión.

-Preferiría quedarme contigo.

Ambos siguieron recostados algunos minutos más, relajados en aquel silencio confortable dentro de la habitación hasta que finalmente él se puso de pie.

-Me voy a bañar, pequeña.- Se acercó él para darle un suave beso en los labios.- Si quieres vuelve a dormir, tienes que descansar y estar relajada, no quiero que te agotes ni que te estreses por nada. Ahora vuelvo.

Makoto lo miró tomar una toalla de baño y, así desnudo como estaba, salir de la habitación, dejándola sola en aquella amplia cama. Si bien el hecho de estar expulsada de la escuela, no contar con el apoyo de su familia. Saber que su madre la despreciaba le hacía sentir mal al igual que el saberse embarazada la llenaba de miedo. Pero con Andrew a su lado parecía como si los problemas fueran más pequeños. No estaba segura de si él la amaría algún día, pero sabía que además de atracción física algo sentía él por ella. Lo podía notar en su mirada, en su manera de tratarla y entonces se prometió que si la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca, lucharía por ganarse un lugar en su corazón porque al menos él la amará una mínima parte en comparación con lo que ella lo amaba. Entonces, se puso de pie y se acercó al guardarropa, tomando una camisa en color verde militar que al ponérsela le quedaba un poco holgada.

-0-0-0-

Andrew cerró el grifo del cuarto de baño después de que terminara de darse una ducha rápida y tras secarse salió rápidamente del baño con la toalla enredada a la cintura, caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación pues aún tenía que vestirse y… ¿Desayunar?... Nunca solía tomar un desayuno muy elaborado. Solía tener en la despensa una caja grande de rosquilla y leche con sabor a chocolate para poder desayunar algo rápido o de lo contrario pasaba por un café y alguna rebanada de pastel a una cafetería. Nunca solía complicarse con la comida pero y… ¿Makoto?... No podía dejarla sin comer cuando se levantara de cama o permitir que comiera cualquier cosa. Mucho menos aún cuando estaba embarazada, así que rápidamente avanzó al cuarto, pensando en vestirse para después preparar algo de desayunar para cuando ella se levantara o pedir algo a domicilio. Pero, entonces, al abrir la habitación y no ver a Makoto en la cama se sobresaltó, recordando las ideas suicidas que días atrás había tenido.

-Makoto.- Susurró alarmado y salió de la habitación llamándola en voz alta.- Makoto… ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí, en la cocina.

Tan sólo escuchar la voz de Makoto, Andrew sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo y caminó hacia la cocina donde al llegar se sorprendió al ver a Makoto vestida con una de sus camisas, terminando de preparar unos extraños emparedados cortados en forma de triángulo que al parecer estaban rellenos con mermelada de fresa, crema de cacahuate y rodajas de plátano además de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

-No debiste molestarte, Makoto.

Makoto, al escuchar la voz de él en la cocina, se giró, ruborizándose al sentir la mirada de él sobre ella y entonces pensó que quizás se molestara al verla vestida con una de sus camisas.

-La camisa.- Susurró ella.- No encontré qué ponerme… espero no te moleste.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve.- Dijo él, acercándose a ella, acorralándola contra el refrigerador y besándola de nuevo, sintiendo como sus ganas por saborearla lentamente volvían después de la ducha.- Te ves tan sexy.- Susurró él, acariciándole las piernas.

-Falta poco menos de media hora para que tengas que estar en tu trabajo.- Le recordó ella y entonces él la soltó.

-Es cierto.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntó ella.- Sé que te gustan mucho las cosas dulces… así que pensé que un emparedado con crema de cacahuate, mermelada y plátano pudiera gustarte.

Andrew volteó a ver la charola con los emparedados cortados en triángulo y tomó alguno para probarlo.

-Delicioso. Mucho mejor que comer rosquillas todos los días.

-Pensé que te gustaban.

-Siempre me han gustado, pero a veces comer lo mismo llega a ser monótono.- Dijo él.- Aunque no tienes por qué molestarte, lo menos que quiero es que te canses o que te sientas estresada.

-Cocinar me relaja y creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Andrew se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla, reflejándose en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-No digas eso, pequeña. No hables como si te estuviera haciendo un favor. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y él la tomó de la mano.

-Ven a sentarte, ahora llevo las cosas a la mesa… ¿Qué quieres que traiga de comeré a la hora del almuerzo?

-Pensé que almorzabas en el hospital.

-Pero desde ahora vendré a casa a comer contigo.

-Entonces, te cocinaré algo.

-De acuerdo. Pero cuando me valla, descansa un poco.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Dentro de las instalaciones de la cafetería frente al colegio Private Girls T.A., se encontraban Rei y Darien sentados en una banca redonda con sillas altas, bebiendo frappuccino de Moka y compartiendo un pastelillo de fresa mientras conversaban de lo sucedido en los últimos días.

-La verdad no he visto a Andrew.- Respondió Darien.- Ahora que cada uno tiene obligaciones, él trabajando en el hospital psiquiátrico y yo haciendo el internado en el hospital no tenemos tanto tiempo de vernos como cuando éramos estudiantes. Ayer en la noche le hable por teléfono, pero no me contestó.

-Lo mismo hice con Makoto, pero no he sabido nada de ella.- Dijo Rei.- Aunque de igual manera sigo preocupada y quiero ir a verla.

-Esta tarde voy a salir temprano del hospital.- Comentó Darien.- Si gustas puedo pasar por ti y vamos juntos, igual me gustaría saludar a Andrew.

-Me encantaría.- Respondió Rei tomando un bocado de la rebanada de pastel.

-Pero ahora no pienses en ellos linda.- Sonrió Darien quien tomó una servilleta limpiándole uno de los labios.

-¿Me embarré de pastel?

-Sólo era un poco.- Respondió Darien y se acercó a besarla suavemente en los labios.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Darien. Te amo.

-Bien, ahora pidamos la cuenta, tengo que regresar al hospital para poder salir temprano.- Respondió él.- ¿Te llevo a casa de tu mamá o al templo?

-Llévame al templo.- Respondió Rei.- En estos días he descuidado un poco mi hogar con lo de la escuela, pasar mucho tiempo en casa de Set… de mi madre.- Se corrigió Rei.- Y luego tener novio…

-¿Conque te quejas de tener novio eh?.- Preguntó Darien fingiendo molestia.

Rei hizo como si lo meditara un momento y después sonrió.

-Claro que no, tonto.- Respondió él.- Sabes que te amo, puedo con eso y más… ¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo.

-0-0-0-

Reika se encontraba en su casa, sentada en uno de los sofás mientras miraba el rasguño en su rostro que se había hecho cuando Andrew la empujara mientras con su otra mano libre sujetaba el teléfono escuchando lo que su amiga Hinako le comentaba sobre haber visto llegar a Andrew y a Makoto muy cariñosos el uno con el otro al hotel.

_-En verdad que ese Andrew resultó un patán, Reika. Mira que ilusionarte y después enredarse con tu prima. No cabe duda de que tal como dijiste es una zorra. Todavía que en tu casa, tú y tu madre le dan la mano al quedarse huérfana y ella tiene el descaro de coquetearle al chico que te pretendía.- Escuchó la voz de su amiga del otro lado de la línea._

-Lo se, Hinako.- Respodió Reika que enterada de la noticia sentía arder de rabia.- Esa zorra se le metió por los ojos, lo hizo a propósito.

_-Reika querida, sólo hablaba para decirte eso y para que me dijeras por qué no habías asistido a clases. Tengo que salir pero espero que te mejores pronto.- Respondió Hinako del otro lado de la línea deseándole que su salud mejorara, pues Reika había mentido diciéndole que se había enfermado del estómago para no tener que acudir a clases con aquel rasguño en su cara._

-Gracias, Hinako.

Una vez que la llamada finalizara, Reika aventó el teléfono al sofá frente a ella y comenzó a sollozar de rabia, tirando un jarrón de flores que se encontraba en la mesita pequeña a un lado de la sala que golpeó con sus puños y otra vez, llorando al sentirse humillada porque Andrew nunca la hubiera tomado en serio y porque de entre tantas mujeres fuera a su prima a quien tuviera viviendo en casa, a la mujer que decía amar cuando él había dicho jamás amar.

Se preguntó en silencio que le había dado Makoto, la prima bastarda, la huérfana, gritando de rabia hasta que miró a su madre que entró en casa.

-Reika… ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó alarmada Sonomi al ver a su hija llena de ira, rompiendo la ley del hielo que le había aplicado desde que se enteró que había tenido sexo prematrimonial con Andrew.

-¡Es la estúpida de Makoto, mamá!.- Rugió Reika.- Hinako ayer la miró llegar a un hotel con Andrew besuqueándose, toqueteándose y exhibiéndose como una zorra con el hombre que yo quería para mí.

Sonomi se sintió molesta al escuchar que su hija mencionaba a Andrew, pero sobre todo a Makoto. Ciertamente al principio le había agradado Andrew para su hija, cuando en algún momento llegó a pensar que fuera un hombre respetable y digno de su hija, pero después de la actitud que había tenido cuando había ido a buscar a Makoto y al hablar de Reika como una zorra había terminado por repudiarlo; además no se podía quejar, pues ahora con Makoto fuera de casa, lejos de ella, de tener que soportar verla se sentía más tranquila y poco le importaba con quien estuviera.

-Reika, tu tuviste la culpa si Andrew no te tomó en serio, él mismo se expresó de ti como una mujer fácil, siempre te dije que tenías que darte a respetar.- Le dijo Sonomi.- Además, después de lo que dijo de ti no me interesaría para yerno, espero te sirva de lección y en cuanto a Makoto creeme que me siento mejor con ella fuera de casa, no me interesa con quien este.

-¡Mamá!.- Rugió Reika.- No es justo que esa malnacida se quede con Andrew. Lo prefiero con cualquier otra menos con la zorra de Makoto.

Sonomi tomó una bocanada, dispuesta a pasar de largo, hasta que miró la cicatriz en el rostro de su hija, algo de lo que apenas se había dado cuenta pues el día de ayer no la había visto al llegar.

-¿Y ese rasguño?... ¿Quién te lo hizo?

-Andrew.- Respondió Reika enojada.

-¿Cómo que Andrew?

-Sí mamá. Fue él quien me rasguñó. Me encontré en la calle con la estúpida de Makoto, me provocó y comenzamos a discutir y Andrew me empujó amenazándome con ponerme en mi lugar si molestaba a Makoto.

Sonomi al saber que Andrew era el agresor de su hija sintió entonces arder de rabia.

-¿Cómo se atrevió ese patán?... ¿Acaso no le enseñaron que a una dama no se le golpea?

-Por eso te digo que la odio, mamá.- Chilló Reika.- Deberías separarlos y meterla a un orfanato.

-No me interesa.

-¿Y vas a permitir que se burlen así de mi?... ¿Qué se queden tan tranquilos después de agredirme y que la estúpida haya inventado que es hija tuya?

Sonomi tan sólo escuchar aquello volteó a ver a su hija sobresaltada, pues que Makoto era su hija era algo que no quería que nadie supiera.

-¿Si la meto a un orfanato te sentirás mejor?

-Sí, mamá. Por favor.

-Está bien.- Respondió Sonomi.- Esta tarde iré después del trabajo, sólo dime su dirección.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Está bien.

-0-0-0-

Makoto había terminado de poner la mesa para esperar a que Andrew llegara a comer: dos platos uno para cada quien y dos vasos, servilletas y los refractorios para mantener la comida caliente en donde se encontraba el arroz frito con verduras y el cerdo agridulce que había preparado además de salsa de soya y anguila que había puesto en la mesa para aderezar la comida y una jarra de te de limón.

Aún faltaban 10 minutos para que él saliera del hospital y al no encontrar algo mejor que ponerse, después de bañarse se volvió a poner la misma camisa, quedándose sentada en el sofá para esperarlo hasta que miró la puerta abrirse y lo vio llegar con dos bolsas de algunas de las tiendas que se encontraban en el centro comercial jubangai.

-Preparé cerdo agridulce, arroz frito y algunas salsas para la comida, espero te guste.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew se acercó al sofá besándole la frente y después sentándose a su lado.

-Yo espero que te guste lo que te he comprado.- Dijo Andrew.- Hecha un vistazo y dime si te gusta.

-¿Qué me has comprado Andrew?.- Preguntó Makoto tomando una de las bolsas en las cuales venía un pantalón de mezclilla con elástico en la cintura, una blusa de mangas caídas y un poco holgada en color rosa, otra en color negra de mangas largas sujeta por dos delgados tirantes y un poco holgada desde donde terminaban los senos hacia abajo, un suéter a rayas horizontales en color blanco y negro con botones y un poco holgado también, un vestido en color negro de maternidad que llega a media pierna y cuello tipo halter en color negro con estampados de flores doradas, un par de sandalias doradas y unos zapatos negros de piso.- ¿Todo esto es para mi, Andrew?.- Preguntó ella sorprendida.- No debiste molestarte, debiste gastar bastante en esto.

-Lo necesitas, Mako-chan. Sabes que no tienes ropa y aunque la tuvieras llegará el momento en que ocupes…- Makoto se le quedo mirando detenidamente y él hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué has pensado sobre nuestro bebé?

-Hoy estuve viendo la ecografía.- Respondió Makoto.- Recordando el latido de su corazón y… ¿Sabes?... Me he estado preguntando si será niño o niña, como será su cabello, el color de sus ojos… igual no es un hijo planeado y no hubiera querido embarazarme a esta edad pero… quiero tenerlo. Después de escuchar su corazón no me atrevo a matarlo.

Andrew sonrió ante la decisión que había tomado Makoto y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, pequeña.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber tomado esa decisión, te hubiera apoyado en lo que quisiera hacer pero si te soy honesto me muero de ganas por tener a mi pequeño en mis brazos.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y de nuevo se dejó abrazar por él, perdida en el olor de su fragancia, sintiendo que con ese sólo abrazo, con un poco de su cariño ya era feliz.

-Yo también Andrew, también deseo verlo, aunque a veces tengo miedo.

Andrew la besó suavemente en la frente.

-No debes tener miedo, pequeña.- Respondió Andrew.- Mañana iré a hablar con la madre superiora de tu instituto para que al menos te permita presentar los exámenes y termines la preparatoria para que puedas ingresar a la universidad, pero ahora dime… ¿Te gustó la ropa que te compre?... Se que la necesitas, pero si no te gusta, aún podemos cambiarla.

-Gracias, Andrew.- Sonrió ella.- Todo es hermoso y el vestido me encanta.

-Por lo pronto, es sólo eso.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero en la próxima quincena prometo llevarte de compras. En estos días tendré que medirme con los gastos.

-No te preocupes, Andrew, con esto es suficiente… ¿Vamos a comer?.- Se puso de pie ella.

-Claro. La verdad muero de hambre.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, degustando de los platillos mientras conversaban sobre como ella poco a poco iba sintiéndose mejor, como sus miedos se iban disipando hasta que al final habían terminado hablando sobre el día de trabajo de él.

-Pues uno de los pacientes se puso agresivo.- Dijo él.- Un señor esquizofrénico, fue complicado meterlo en la camisa de fuerza, pero al final lo logramos, a veces pareciera como si sacaran una fuerza descomunal… pero hablemos de otra cosa… por cierto, no te lo he dicho, pero te quedó deliciosa la comida.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella.

-La próxima semana el doctor Takehuchi hará una pequeña reunión en su casa y ha invitado a todo el personal.- Dijo Andrew refiriéndose al dueño del hospital.- Me gustaría que te pusieras el vestido que te compré ese día.

-¿Quieres que valla contigo?.- Preguntó Makoto sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no?.- Preguntó él.- Claro, a menos de que no quieras ir.

-Sí iré.- Respondió Makoto, gustosa de que él la hiciera participe de cada momento de su vida, temerosa de acudir a una reunión donde de antemano sabía habría personas adultas, la mayoría mucho mayores que Andrew, colegas de él que en su mayoría eran médicos, psicólogos y psiquiatras lo cual le incomodaba un poco pues dentro de todo ella no dejaba aun de ser una adolescente, que ciertamente se había apresurado un poco en la vida, pero al final de todo una adolescente al fin.

Pareció de pronto como si Andrew leyera sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de su temor pues llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella acariciándole una de sus suaves mejillas.

-No te preocupes pequeña. Sólo estaremos ahí un momento y te aseguro que me encargaré de que no te aburras, yo aún soy joven comparado con la mayoría de mis colegas que andan en los treintas, cuarentas y alguno que otro de más de cincuenta.- Dijo Andrew.- Salvo dos compañeros más y yo somos los únicos de menos de veinticinco años.

Después de terminar de comer Andrew se ofreció a lavar los trastes y se sentó algunos minutos en el sofá conversando con ella que estaba recostada a lo largo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él.

-¿Estás cómoda?.- Preguntó él mirando como ella entrecerraba sus ojos mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello castaño de ella.

-Sí.- Respondió ella en un susurró apenas audible pues el sueño parecía estarla venciendo, Andrew miró que en pocos minutos tenía que volver al hospital pero antes de siquiera pensar en ponerse de pie la intimidad de su hogar se vio interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta y aunque no tenía ganas de recibir visitas mal que bien se puso de pie y caminó a abrir, encontrándose entonces con Rei y Darien.

-Darien, Rei, hola.- Saludó de pie.

-Amigo, hace tanto que no te veía.- Respondió Darien.- ¿Qué tal las cosas en el hospital psiquiátrico?

-Todo bien… ¿A ti como te va con el internado?

-Un poco agotador a veces pero me gusta y vale la pena.

Rei quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen escuchando como los dos se ponían al día sobre los sucesos más importantes de su vida se atrevió a interrumpirlos.

-Disculpa Andrew… Makoto está ahí… ¿Verdad?... ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Claro Rei, eres bienvenida lo sabes.

Rei entró dentro del departamento y no necesitó avanzar tanto pues en uno de los sofás de la sala se encontró con Makoto que vestida con una camisa verde militar de hombres se encontraba adormilada en uno de los sofás. Le pareció como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto, a pesar de que el dia anterior la había visto por la mañana y llevó una de sus manos a los hombros de su amiga.

-Mako-chan… despierta amiga.

Makoto abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos amatistas de su amiga y tan sólo verla ahí, frente a ella se alegró y todo su cansancio desapareció, sentándose rápidamente en el sofá y abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

-Rei-chan… ¡Que alegría verte?

-Lo mismo digo Mako-chan, las chicas y yo te hemos extrañado mucho en el colegio.

-Pero si apenas tengo un día de ausencia.

-Lo se.- Respondió Rei.- Pero no nos adaptamos a estar sin ti, nos haces falta Mako-chan y no nos parece justo lo que la madre superiora hizo contigo.

La charla de Rei se vio interrumpida pues Andrew al escucharla hablar y tocar el tema de la directora intervinó:

-Disculpa que interrumpa tu charla, Rei.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero eso no se quedará así. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con la madre superiora para que al menos le permita a Mako hacer los exámenes o buscar algo que sea conveniente para las dos partes.

-Eso no será necesario.- Respondió Rei que a diferencia de antes, ya no le desagradaba Andrew.- Yo y las chicas hemos hablado con ella.

-¿A si?.- Sorprendido Darien.- ¿Y que han podido hacer tres chiquillas para convencer a una madre superiora?

-¿Chiquilla?.- Dijo Rei fingiendo molestia.- Si te parece que soy una chiquilla te recuerdo que al ser mi novio te pones al nivel de una chiquilla, querido.

Andrew rió ante el comentario de Darien quien parecio no verlo con tanta gracia pero al final tambien terminó riendo.

-Pero bueno en fin, les contaré como sucedieron las cosas, Mako-chan está de suerte y podrá terminar el bachillerato.

Rei comenzó a narrarles a los tres como ella había tomado la iniciativa de hablar con la madre superiora, al principio por las buenas, después si no cedía ejercer un poco de presión, arriesgándose al principio a enfrentarla sola pero al final logrando que Minako y Amy la apoyaran.

-¿Entonces la convenciste?.- Preguntó Makoto emocionada.- ¿Podre regresar al colegio y terminar la preparatoria?

Rei esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No todo es tan fácil, Mako-chan.- Dijo Rei.- Tienes dos opciones.

-Sí.- Se sentó Andrew en un sofá.- ¿Cuáles son esas opciones Rei?

-Mira una de las opciones es que te presentes cada que sean fechas de exámenes para que este año al igual que nosotras termines la preparatoria, sólo que para ti será un poco mas complicado, pues no se te permitirá ir a clases… ya sabes, no se aceptan chicas embarazadas y muchos miembros de la sociedad de padres de familia se opondrían, como te decía al no asistir a clases se te puede hacer más complicado estudiar por tu cuenta, pero esa es una manera de graduarte y tener el certificado del "Private Girls T.A." Claro que debo decirte no podras ir a la ceremonia de graduación con nosotras y no serás nombrada ese dia… pero veele el lado bueno, puedes egresar y entrar a la universidad que quieras y en cuanto a las clases, pues la inteligente Amy ya se apuntó para ayudarte con las materias más pesadas y bueno yo te ayudaría con las teóricas… en cuanto a Mina… bueno ella dará ánimos.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Rei, pues de cierto era que Minako no era precisamente buena en la escuela, con esfuerzos lograba ser una alumna de puntaje regular.

-Bien.- Sonrió Makoto.- ¿Cuál sería la otra opción?

Rei tomó una bocanada de aire, desde su punto de vista ella no veía bien la opción del aborto y aunque jamás se opondría a que una amiga la hiciera tampoco le gustaba la idea de alentarlas, podía ver en los ojos de Makoto que estaba tranquila, sentir su aura en calma lo cual le hacía pensar que tal vez hubiera decidido continuar con su embarazo, pero presentarle la otra alternativa podría hacer que ella de nuevo tuviera la idea de interrumpir el embarazo.

-¡Vamos Rei, dilo!... ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

-La otra opción es que puedes volver al colegio, seguir asistiendo a clases e incluso asistir a la ceremonia de graduación pero…- Rei hizo una pausa, pero antes de poder decir algo Makoto le ganó la palabra.

-Pero para eso tengo que hacerme un legrado, así nadie se entera y no se mancha el prestigio del colegio… ¿Verdad?

-Así es.- Respondió Rei.

El silencio en la sala se hizo presente, incomodo era para Rei y Darien estar ahí presentes hablando sobre una alternativa que sólo le correspondia a Andrew y sobre todo a Makoto; Andrew buscó con su mirada los ojos de Makoto, sabía que la idea de volver al colegio podía ser tentadora para Makoto y le preocupaba que para poder hacerlo de nuevo considerara la idea de hacerse un aborto.

-Qué gracioso.- Comentó Makoto.- Primero en el colegio se la pasaban repitiéndonos que el aborto era pecado mortal, pero después hasta las monjas te lo ofrecen como alternativa para poder seguir estudiando. No abortaré a mi bebé, prefiero tomar la primera alternativa, aunque sea más difícil lograre graduarme, egresar de la preparatoria, entrar a la universidad y tener a mi bebé.

Rei sorió ante la decisión que había tomado su amiga y Andrew sintió que por fin respiraba aliviado de toda preocupación, fue entonces que miró que era hora precisa de volver al hospital y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, tengo que regresar al hospital… ¿Se quedarán aquí con Makoto?

-Pues yo sí.- Respondió Rei.- Pensaba ir al templo pero al final decidí venir aca.- Rei posó sus ojos sobre Darien entonces.- Ven por mi hasta que salgas del internado y entonces me llevas al templo… ¿Si?... Me gustaría quedarme un rato con Makoto.

Makoto se levantó cuando Andrew le hizo una señal para caminar a la puerta de salida y rápidamente intercambiarón un par de palabras, besándola al final rápidamente en los labios para irse; Darien al poco tiempo se depidió de ambas chicas, prometiendo regresar en cuanto saliera del trabajo para llevarse a Rei, dejándolas al fin solas.

-Hace mucho que no teníamos una reunión de chicas.- Comentó Rei acostándose en uno de los sofás.

-Lo se.- Respondió Makoto.- Sólo nos hacen falta Amy y Minako y estaremos completas.

-Ya sabes, ahora Amy-chan está en sus cursos de alemán y Minako creo que tenía una cena en casa de Diamante, parece que al fin la presentara como novia formal.- Dijo Rei.- Pero cambiando de tema Mako-chan… ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Eres feliz?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

-Sí.- Respondió.- Al principió estaba asustada, pensaba muchas cosas, pero cuando fui a la cita ginecológica y vi a mi pequeñito bebé y escuche su corazón latiendo… entonces supe que no podía desacerme de él.

-¿Y Andrew?

-Pues… todo está bien entre nosotros.- Sonrió Makoto que comenzó a contarle a su amiga como Andrew la estaba apoyando en todo, sobre la noche de pasión que habían tenido la noche anterior, sobre sus miradas cariñosas, las atenciones que tenia para con ella y terminó al final por mostrarle la ropa que le había comprado.

-La ropa es preciosa.- Respondió Amy.- Que lindo y pensar que Andrew no me agradaba antes, que bueno que te ame tanto, te lo mereces Mako-chan después de todo lo que has vivido.

Makoto se quedo en silencio y sonrió.

-Bueno, tanto como que me ame no es asi.- Dijo Makoto.- Tiene atenciones conmigo, me cuida mucho, me trata bien, en la cama nos llevábamos bien pero… bueno, hare esfuerzo para que el cariño que me tiene se convierta en amor.- Sorió Makoto.

-¿Por qué has de pensar que no te ama tonta?

-Nunca lo dice.- Respondió ella.- Pero soy feliz.

-Valla que para el amor eres Mako tonta.- Sonrió Rei.- A veces las cosas no se dicen pero pregúntaselo y veras que te responde.

-Quiza lo haga.

Makoto siguió conversando animadamente con Rei, ambas riendo y recordando anécdotas de la niñez, después fueron a la cocina donde Rei se sentó en la barra mientras Makoto preparaba unos bisquetes bañados en salsa de chocolate y una bebida caliente llamada chai latte, riendo y comiendo hasta que Darien llegó y ambas se despidieron.

-Te prometo que vendré a visitarte seguido Mako-chan.- Respondió Rei.- Goza lo que queda de esta semana porque el lunes comenzaremos a ponerte al corriente de los temas de clases así que aquí nos tendras a Amy, Minako y yo.

-Dales un abrazo a las chicas de mi parte.

Makoto se dirigió a la habitación, tomando la computadora portátil de Andrew y después se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó y la puso sobre sus piernas, iniciando una conversación con Minako que en ese momento estaba conectada al msn, poniéndose al tanto la una a la otra de lo sucedido en los últimos días hasta que Makoto escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y se puso de pie, sabiendo que era la hora de llegada de Andrew, mas sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver de pie a Reika y Sonomi y al mismo tiempo sintió miedo de verlas ahí.

-Sonomi, Reika… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Mira nada más a la zorra vestida con la ropa de Andrew.- Habló molesta Reika.

-¡Váyanse de mi casa por favor!.- Pidió Makoto.- No quiero problemas o voy a hablar a la policía para que las saquen de aquí si no se van.

-¿Tu casa?.- Soltó Reika una carcajada.- Tal cual tú ahora tienes puesta esa camisa de Andrew yo alguna vez me la puse cuando estuve con él después de estar en su cama… ¿Es bueno en la cama Andrew verdad?... Hasta podríamos intercambiar comentarios.

-¡Cállate Reika!.-La calló Sonomi avergonzada.

-¿Por qué abría de callarme mamá?.- Enojada Reika.- ¿Qué hay de malo en que ésta sepa que Andrew no la toma en serio?... Ahora Andrew está caliente contigo, Makoto tonta, pero así es con todas. No te ama y cuando se canse de ti te botará a la calle como la basura que eres. Sabes perfectamente que a él no le gustan las relaciones serias y si está contigo es porque bueno, embarazar a una menor de edad no es cualquier cosa.

-Cállate Reika, por favor.- La hizo callar Sonomi que después clavó sus ojos en Makoto.- En este mismo momento nos vamos Makoto, regresarás a casa.

Makoto al escuchar a Sonomi hablándole de la misma manera altanera y despectiva de antes, rió con burla.

-¿Irme contigo?... ¡Jamás Sonomi!... ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga?... ¿Para qué me desprecies como siempre lo has hecho?... ¿Para qué me humilles y me maltrates por cosas de las que no soy culpable?... ¡Lárgate!

-Cállate niña tonta. Eres menor de edad, dependes de mi y si no te vienes por las buenas lo haré por medio de una orden judicial. Te llevaré a un orfanato y al bastardo ese que estás esperando… después veremos qué hacer con él porque tampoco me voy a hacer cargo del bastardo.

Makoto le metió una bofetada a Sonomi, dejándolas sorprendidas tanto a ella como a Reika.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar bastardo a mi bebé, mujer estúpida! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Reika sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se le fue encima a Makoto, tirándola de los cabellos, pero Makoto rápidamente se la quito de encima y la lanzó al piso haciendo que cayera sentada, y rápidamente corrió dentro tomando un jarrón de vidrio.

-¡Largo de aquí las dos, no me van a llevar a ningún lado y no voy a permitir que ninguna de las dos me quite a mi bebé! ¡Lárguense!

Sonomi aún estaba tocándose la mejilla donde Makoto la había golpeado, irritada de que aquella bastarda que tanto había odiado desde que llevó en su vientre se atreviera a golpearla.

-¡No voy a batallar contigo Makoto!.- Habló terminantemente Sonomi.- ¡Te vienes en este mismo momento o llamo a la policía y de paso hago que encarcelen al imbécil de Andrew por tenerte viviendo con él sin mi consentimiento, tú sabes!

Makoto dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Escuchar que Sonomi la amenzaba con darle problemas legales a Andrew, le asustó. Le aterraba también la idea de que la encerraran en un horfanato, de que le quisieran quitar a su bebé o que por algún medio la quisieran obligar a hacerse un legrado y sosteniendo el jarrón con fuerza se quedó en silencio.

-No sabes ni qué decir… ¿Verdad?.- Se burló Sonomi.- Ven aquí ahora mismo o en este momento llamo a la policía.

-¡No por favor!.- Habló Makoto con voz suplicante.- ¡Por favor, Sonomi, no lo hagas! No te causare problemas nunca más. ¡Por favor, déjame estar aquí! ¡Déjame tranquila!

Sonomi la siguió amenazando y se atrevió a entrar en casa, intimidando a Makoto que ya suplicaba con voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No te me acerques Sonomi!

-Deja de llorar y vámonos ahora mismo.

-¡No quiero!

Makoto sintió que su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de no poder hacer nada contra Sonomi, de no poder defenderse de su bebé. De pronto comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y el jarrón cayó de sus manos haciendo ruido al golpear contra el piso.

-Vámonos.

-Me siento mal.- Se quejó Makoto.- Por favor, vete.

-0-0-0-

Andrew conducía por las calles de Tokio, a punto de llegar a su casa. Se había tardado un poco más de lo normal en llegar, pues después de la hora de salida había ido a una cafetería cerca del hospital para comprar un frappuccino de tarta de queso sin café. Había esperado su turno, pero al momento de que le habían entregado el pedido se había dado cuenta de que le habían puesto café y había esperado a que se lo prepararan de nuevo. Sabía que a Makoto le agradaba ese tipo de bebida, pero en su estado no era saludable que tomara café por lo que había pedido que no le pusieran ese ingrediente.

Había decidido llamarla a su celular, pero este parecía encontrarse sin batería y de pronto a una calle de llegar se dio cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba abierta y cerca reconoció estacionado el automóvil de Sonomi Nishimura.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, temió que le causaran algún malestar en su estado de embarazo y tan sólo estacionarse, bajó rápidamente y al llegar se encontró con que dentro de su casa estaban Reika y Sonomi alrededor de Makoto, amenazándola mientras ella sentada en una silla parecía no sentirse bien.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí par de harpías?... ¿Alguna vez les dije que fueran bienvenidas en mi casa?

Reika volteó sintiéndose apenada de que Andrew hubiera llegado y molesta de que le estuviera hablando con desprecio. No supo qué decirle. Mas no así, Sonomi volteó a verlo con altanería.

-Vengo por mi sobrina. Me la llevo.- Dijo Sonomi.

-¿Y crees que ella desea irse contigo?.- La apartó Andrew a un lado abriéndose paso hasta llegar a Makoto e hincarse a sus pies.- ¿Estás bien Mako-chan?... ¿Qué te hicieron estas harpías?

-¡No quiero ir con ellas Andrew!.- Exclamó Makoto y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Ya escuchaste Sonomi?.- Volteó a verla Andrew.- Es muy claro. Ella no quiere ir contigo.

-No voy a discutir mucho con ustedes.- Dijo Sonomi.- Mi sobrina es menor de edad. Me la llevo si se me da la gana y si se oponen a ti te demandare por tener viviendo contigo a mi sobrina sin mi consentimiento.

Andrew sabía que aquello era cierto; que Sonomi por ese lado tenía las de ganar, pero no contaban con que él tuviera un haz bajo la manga.

-¿Crees que eso no lo sé Nishimura?.- Preguntó Andrew.- Me queda claro que es un delito tener viviendo conmigo a una menor de edad sin el consentimiento de su padre o tutor pero… ¿Sabía que a usted también se te puede poner una demanda por maltrato emocional y psicológico a tu sobrina?... ¿Sabía que le puedo demandar por entrar a mi casa sin mi consentimiento y por poner en riesgo la salud de Makoto en su estado de embarazo?.- Andrew volteó a ver a Reika y sonrió como si las amenazas de Sonomi poco le importaran.- Y también puedo demandar a su retoñito que es una víbora como usted por agredir físicamente a una menor de edad que además está embarazada… ¿Quieres más o con eso tienes?... Demandame Nishimura y veremos quien pierde más.

Sonomi volteó a ver a Reika recriminantemente después de escuchar por boca de Andrew que había agredido a Makoto.

-¿Es verdad que agrediste a Makoto?.- Preguntó Sonomi.

Reika se ruborizó ante la pregunta de su mamá. Pensó en negarlo pero sintió la mirada de Andrew sobre ella y se quedo en silencio.

-¿Por qué no le dices Reika, que fuiste al colegio para contarle a la madre superiora que Makoto estaba embarazada y la expulsaran, y que no conforme con eso la agrediste a pocas calles del colegio?.- Preguntó Andrew

Sonomi se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta de que ellas tenían mucho que perder, sin saber siquiera qué decir.

-Lárguese de mi casa, por favor.- Pidió Andrew.

-No te cederé la custodia de Makoto.

-Pero tampoco se atreverá a llevársela… ¿Verdad?.- Andrew volteó a ver a Makoto.- ¿Hay algo que hayas dejado en casa de tu tía y que quieras recoger?

-Mi computadora portátil.- Dijo Makoto sintiendo la mirada de Sonomi sobre ella.- Sí Sonomi, ya sé que has gastado mucho en mi, aunque en realidad no tanto. Nunca me compraste ropa, lo único que tenia siempre era lo que a Reika ya no le quedaba y después lo que no le gustaba… pero la computadora portátil es mía, yo me la gané en un sorteo que hicieron en el colegio, también unas fotografías mías y de mis amigas y tres prendas de ropa que fueron regalo de las chicas y también mi muñeca Sayuri, la que me regaló Rei en una navidad porque tú nunca te dignabas a comprarme un regalo.

-Mañana en la tarde puedes pasar por ellas.- Dijo Sonomi.- No otro día, sólo mañana.

Reika, molesta de que su mamá tan fácil hubiera cedido, estaba a punto de prostestar pero su madre la tomó del brazo.

-Vámonos, Reika.

-¡Pero mamá!

-Dije que nos vamos.

Una vez que se fueran, Andrew cerró la puerta y se acercó a Makoto que aún sollozaba, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-No quiero ir con ellas de nuevo. No quiero. No quiero que me quiten a mi bebé.

-No te lo quitarán, Mako-chan.- Susurró Andrew acariciando su cabello.- Nadie te va a apartar de mi lado ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Te lo prometo, pequeña. A Sonomi no le conviene intentarlo porque sabe que ella saldría perdiendo.

-No quiero que te metan en problemas legales.

-No lo harán. Te lo prometo, Makoto. Ellas tienen las de perder si intentan hacer algo.- Andrew la tomó de la barbilla y con su otra mano le limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.- No llores más. No es bueno que en tu estado estés preocupada. No quiero que nada te preocupe o te moleste, pequeña… ¿Me prometes que no pensarás más en eso?

Makoto asintió y él la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola al sofá donde se sentó y a ella la acomodo en sus piernas, besándola en los labios una y otra vez.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- Preguntó él.- Estoy hablando de comida.

Makoto sonrió y se quedó pensativa.

-No precisamente pero quiero algo dulce. Cuando estaba Rei aquí preparé bisquetes con salsa de chocolate y chai lattee pero…

-Sabes, pienso que aunque te guste mucho cocinar a veces puede ser tedioso.

-Jamás lo es.

-En todo caso, necesitas salir de estas cuatro paredes en algún momento.- Dijo él.- Te traje un frappuccino de pastel de queso, sin café porque no es bueno que estando embarazada tomes café y sé cuanto te gusta pero… ¿Qué te parece si te vistes y salimos?... Aún es temprano.

-¡Sí!.- Exclamó Makoto, poniéndose de pie y tomando las bolsas que aún estaban en los sofás.- Me pondré el pantalón y… me gustaría mejor ponerme el vestido.

-Póntelo entonces, pequeña.

Makoto ahí en la sala rápidamente se desnudó y se puso el vestido negro de estampados dorados que Andrew le había comprado, el cual le sentaba bien, con cuello halter que dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus pechos, acomodándose a la perfección a su cintura aún pequeña y su vientre plano y de largo hasta media piernas, además de ponerse las sandalias doradas de tiras para al final hacerse su alta coleta.

Andrew, por su parte, al verla desnudarse, había deseado tomarla entre sus brazos y tumbarla en la cama, hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que la noche cayera pero tuvo que contenerse, pues sabía que quizás tuviera ganas de salir en algún momento y así, tomados de la mano, subieron al auto donde, después de pensar muchas veces a dónde ir, habían decidido ir al cine, no sin antes comprar palomitas, golosinas y refresco encontrándose al entrar a la sala de cine con un joven como de la edad de Andrew de cabello oscuro y ojos marrón quien venía acompañado de una linda chica de cortos cabellos negros.

-¡Andrew!.- Saludó el joven que se acercó a saludarlo.

Rápidamente el joven se acercó, presentando a su novia, hasta que Andrew tuvo que hacer lo mismo y presentar a Makoto.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Ikeda.- Dijo Andrew que hasta entonces no conocía a la novia de su compañero de trabajo.- A pues, mira Hiroshi, ella es mi novia. Kino Makoto. Makoto, él es Hiroshi Urawa, un compañero de trabajo.

Makoto tan sólo escuchar que Andrew la presentaba como su novia sintió como si su felicidad fuera completa y esbozó una sonrisa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Andrew hiciera eso y no reaccionó hasta que escuchó un "mucho gusto Kino-San" por parte del amigo de Andrew y su novia.

-Mucho gusto, Urawa-San y Toriyama-san.

Después de que los amigos se despidieran, ambos avanzaron hacia la sala del cine, sentándose en las últimas butacas, quedando ella arrinconada en la pared y sintiendo como Andrew la abrazaba pasando un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros.

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí está un capítulo más de peccavi, últimamente me cuesta más publicarlos pues he tenido problemas con el internet en mi casa y los de la compañía no han ido a ponérmelo aun (T.T.).**

**Saludos a todas ustedes que me apoyan:**

**Jovidess: desde ya gracias por las sugerencias que me has dado por Makotita y por compartir conmigo el Mako-vicio y ser mi editora.**

**Deshy: Gracias por hacerme reír con tus comentarios, me encanta como a todo le encuentras el lado gracioso, podrías hacer las parodias de peccavi.**

**Cinthya: Amiga querida, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste la actuación de Rei con tu galan favorito.**

**Juanita: Amiga gracias por leer, veras que pronto cuando tenga internet en casa leo tu fanfic.**

**Pattita: Mi geme hermosa te extraño, extraño las charlas nocturanas contigo asi que espero pronto coincidamos aquí, sabes que te quiero.**

**KiraMoonXkarlata: Chica, gracias por leer mi fanfic, me dio gusto tener un review de una nueva lectora y me encanta que Makoto te haya hecho sentir tantas emociones, gracias por leer aunque el fic no sea precisamente de Serena.**

**Yannin: A ti tampoco te olvido, espero que te guste el capitulo y me dejes saber tu opinión.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	22. Chapter 22 Momentos

_Han pasado tres días desde que me operé para no tener más hijos. Aún tengo que estar en reposo, por lo cual de vez en cuando hablo a la pastelería para saber como están las cosas por alla._

_Siento mis ojos pesados, se que el sueño esta a punto de vencerme, pero entonces escucho que alguien toca a la puerta._

_-Adelante._

_Inmediatamente de dar permiso para que se abra la puerta veo entrar a Setsuna, quien trae consigo a la persona más importante de mi vida, a mi pequeño Andrew, tan idéntico a su padre que parece un clon de él con ese cabello rubio, sus grandes ojos azules y su sonrisa._

_-Hola mami… ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Los dejo solos.- Dice Setsuna y yo le agradezco que cuide de mi hijo con una sonrisa._

_-Estoy bien Andy… ¿Cómo te fue a ti en el colegio?_

_-Bien.- Lo escuchó responder y entregarme una hoja blanca en la cual se ve que ha dibujado a tres personas y debo decir que aunque parezca un dibujo sin gracia es demasiado bueno para su edad, no sólo porque lo diga yo, sino porque también lo dice su educadora.- El día de hoy hicimos dibujo de nuestra familia que vive en casa._

_Poso mis ojos en el papel y veo una muñequita de cabellos castaños con vestido rosa y dos puntitos verdes a modo de ojos quien sostiene a un pequeño de cabello rubio y dos puntitos azules donde deberían estar los ojos y mas atrás veo que mi pequeño a dibujado a su padre y debo reconocer que me da tristeza que el en su corazón tenga la esperanza de que un día volverá._

_-Andy, te pidieron que dibujaras a las personas que viven en casa, en casa sólo vivimos tú y yo._

_-Lo se, por eso en el dibujo papá no está con nosotros.- Responde mi pequeño.- Pero lo dibuje caminando a donde estamos nosotros porque un día va a volver._

_Tomo una bocanada de aire y abrazó a mi pequeño dándole un beso en una de sus mejillas, más de una vez le he explicado porque papá no vive con nosotros, le he dicho que esta en el cielo o como dirían los niños sintoístas que forman parte de los mil vientos o como los budistas que está en el nirvana._

_¿Por qué te tuviste que ir Andrew?... ¿Por qué tuviste que morir y dejarnos este vacío tan inmenso?_

_Hubiera sido feliz si tu vivieras, si tú estuvieras aquí, conformándome con verte, con que estuvieras cerca de nuestro hijo aunque tu corazón y tú estuvieran con otra, con Hotaru quien siempre fue tu eterno amor._

_-¿Amabas a papá?.- Escucho que mi pequeño me pregunta y le sonrío._

_-Aún lo amo Andy._

_-¿Y él te amaba a ti?_

_Esbozo una sonrisa, y aunque no me gusta llorar delante de mi hijo no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cristalicen y las lágrimas traicioneras rueden por mis mejillas. La mentira que le digo a mi hijo, duele tanto._

_-Sí, me amaba mucho._

_Me quedó pensativa, mas entonces un beso de mi hijo en la mejilla me sorprende._

_-No llores mami. Pronto podrás levantarte de cama y pronto papá vendrá con nosotros._

**Momentos.**

Era sábado de mañana, uno de esos sábados en que Andrew no acudía al hospital y desde temprano acompañado de Makoto habían salido a dar un paseo en el monte Hakone, deteniéndose al fin para caminar por los alrededores y observar los restaurantes, los negocios en los que se vendían souvenirs para los turistas y el hermoso lago Ashi de aguas claras en el que a sus orillas algunos se sentaban a conversar, sacar fotografías, tomar un paseo en canoa o simplemente admirar la belleza de aquella obra de la naturaleza.

Andrew sabía que el próximo sábado le tocaba trabajar hasta medio día, por lo cual había decidido aprovechar ese día para salir con Makoto y dar un paseo, tomando un desayuno ligero en un restaurante para seguir el recorrido; habían estado conversando sobre su bebé, sobre como ella se sentía, sobre el cumpleaños de Minako, tema en el que Andrew se dedicaba a escuchar a su novia hablar sobre los planes de prepararle una fiesta sorpresa hasta que Makoto insistió cual niña a querer subirse en una de las canoas.

-No, Mako-chan.- Respondió él.- Eso lo dejamos para otra ocasión… ¿De acuerdo?

Makoto esbozó una media sonrisa, se había emocionado al ver las canoas, deseando subirse a una, pues nunca lo había hecho, pero de pronto le pareció que estaba pidiendo más de lo que Andrew pudiera darle, pues aunque el paseo no era caro si se había excedido el en gastos en la última semana con la consulta ginecológica, con la ropa y con alguno que otro postre que solía llevarle.

-Perdón Andrew.- Respondió ella.- No quiero abusar de tu confianza... además ya has gastado demasiado esta semana.

-No es por eso, pequeña.- Dijo él deteniéndose y besándole el dorso de sus manos.- Estás embarazada, no quiero ponerte en riesgo.

-Son paseos muy tranquilos Andrew.

Andrew se quedó pensativo por un momento, mirando las canoas en el lago, si se ponía a meditarlo de peligroso tenía poco el paseo, pues podía remar a baja velocidad para no agitar a Makoto.

-Está bien.- Respondió Andrew.- Tendrás tu paseo en bote entonces.

Andrew se acercó para rentar uno de los botes y finalmente él y Makoto subieron al bote donde él más de una vez le repitió incansablemente que no se parara, remando con lentitud para evitar causarle algún daño, hasta que alejados de la orilla por fin dejo de remar, dejando que la canoa se moviera suavemente sobre el lago.

-Gracias Andrew, es precioso este lugar.- Sonrió ella.- Me encanta.

-¿No habías venido?

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto.- Un par de veces con las chicas… es a donde solíamos venir a veces en vacaciones.

Makoto se movió hacia enfrente para acercarse a Andrew y él la tomó de las manos con cuidado, temiendo que fuera a caerse del bote, ordenándole que no se parara.

-No te pares en el bote.

-No te preocupes Andrew, en todo caso sé nadar.- Sonrió ella y cuando al fin llegó a su lado él la abrazó por alrededor de la cintura, pegando su duro torso contra la espalda pequeña de ella.

-Aunque sepas nadar no quiero ponerte en riesgo.- Dijo él.- Si por mi fuera te metería en una cajita de cristal donde nadie intente hacerte daño.

-Y te aseguro que buscaría la forma de salir de ella.- Respondió Makoto con una sonrisa, sintiendo los labios de Andrew besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No tienes remedio, pequeña.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Makoto, recordando como dos días atrás en el cine Andrew la había presentado ante un compañero como su novia, estaba de nuevo pensando en lo que desde ese día daba vueltas en su cabeza pero no se atrevía a decir ni preguntar.

-¿Te llevas mucho con Urawa?.- Preguntó Makoto.

A Andrew le extrañó que Makoto le preguntara por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Pues sí, somos compañeros de trabajo, lo estoy conociendo y es agradable.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que ese día tú me presentaste ante él como tu novia.-Dijo Makoto.- No me lo esperaba.

-¿Y te molestó que lo hiciera?.- Preguntó Andrew.

-Es que tú siempre me dijiste desde que te conocí que no te gustaban las relaciones formales… que preferías el sexo libre.- Dijo Makoto sintiéndose incomoda.- ¿Qué se supone que somos Andrew?... ¿En verdad me consideras tu novia o por qué lo dijiste?... Es algo que en realidad no hemos aclarado.

-¿No es obvio?.- Susurró él haciendo que ella ladeara un poco la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.- Estamos en una relación. Eres mi novia, mi pareja o como gustes llamarlo.

Makoto esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Tu concubina?.- Dijo Makoto.- Creí que era eso lo que me considerabas y lo que podía aspirar a ser para ti… una amante.

Andrew le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos, perdiéndose en sus orbes esmeraldas que parecían buscar una respuesta y sonrió.

-Como puedes pensar eso pequeña.- Le respondió.- Tú eres especial para mi, la mujer más linda que he conocido.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y él la besó suavemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Eres demasiado especial para mi, mi pequeña Mako-chan, mi muñequita preciosa.- Andrew separó su rostro del de ella y metió una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Makoto, acariciando su vientre aún plano.- Ojalá que nuestro bebé tenga el color de tus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?.- Preguntó Makoto.- ¿Niño o niña?

-Me gustaría tener una niñita tan preciosa como su madre.- Respondió él.- Aunque si es un niño también lo adoraría. La verdad lo adoro sin importar si es niño o niña… aunque si es niña me gustaría que se llame Makoto.

-No.- Se apresuró a decir ella.- Bueno hay muchos nombres lindos.

-Me agrada Sayuri.- Dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Es lo que estaba pensando, así se llamaba mi muñeca de la infancia.- Dijo ella.

-¿Y si es niño?.- Preguntó él.

-Entonces me gustaría que se llamase Andrew.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió ante la propuesta de Makoto.

-¿Cómo yo?... Ni siquiera lo había pensado.- Respondió.- Andrew Furuhata como que se escucha raro. Nunca ha terminado de gustarme le combinación de nombre anglosajón con apellido japonés.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, más de una vez también le había parecido que la combinación sonaba rara y aunque nunca había preguntado a Andrew mucho por su familia, tan sólo ver en él rasgos no precisamente propios de la cultura asiática (como su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su altura) había supuesto que quizás alguno de sus padres tuvira ascendencia de otro lugar.

-¿Sabes por qué te pusieron Andrew?

-Pues tengo entendido que ese era el nombre de mi abuelo materno.

-¿No lo conociste?

-No.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu familia, Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Ellos viven en Fukushima?

Andrew la besó en una de las mejillas y decidió al fin hablarle sobre sus padres y su hermano mayor.

-¿Sabes?... Creo que una vez me preguntaste si iba a Fukushima a visitar a mis padres… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Makoto asintió.

-Regularmente no me gusta mucho hablar de mi vida privada y eso incluye hablar de mi familia, en ese aspecto soy muy cerrado pero a ti sí te lo contare.- Dijo él.- Mi padre se llamaba Motoki Furuhata, digo se llamaba porque murió hace tres años de cáncer pancreático, mi madre se llama Catherine Hansford ella es inglesa. Hasta donde tengo entendido mi padre estudió una temporada en Londres gracias a una beca que se ganó. Se conocieron, se enamoraron y rápidamente se casarón, pronto nació mi hermano Jedite y a los tres años nací yo. De mi madre recuerdo en realidad muy poco. Ella regresó a Inglaterra cuando yo tenía 7 años y entonces yo viví con mi padre hasta el día de su muerte, fue prácticamente él quien se hizo cargo mío y de Jedite.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Andrew hubiera sido un niño abandonado por su madre.

-¿Venía a visitarlos seguidos a Japón?

-Sólo una vez.- Respondió Andrew.- Cuando se fue no supimos nada de ella hasta pasados algunos meses, de vez en cuando se comunicaba pero a veces durábamos meses sin saber de ella y si vino alguna vez cuando yo tenía 9 años, en ese entonces estaba embarazada.

-¿Entonces tienes más hermanos?

-Sí, una media hermana que si no me equivoco debe tener alrededor de 14 años.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero para mi el único hermano que tengo es Jedite.

-¿Por qué tu mamá no los llevo con ella a Londres?

Andrew se quedó pensativo, recordando como cuando su madre había partido al principio había sufrido su ausencia, llorando largas noches esperando que de pronto un día apareciera, perdiendo los ánimos, enfermando de fiebre.

-Conoció a otro hombre, un inglés turista en Japón, además la relación entre mis padres ya no era buena y al final ella se fue.

-¿Y Jedite?... ¿Él sí está en Fukushima?

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Hace cuatro años se fue a vivir a Londres.

-¿Tienen ciudadanía británica ustedes?

-Yo no.- Respondió Andrew.- Yo nací en Japón, mamá se fue y nunca hizo los trámites para que yo tuviera la ciudadanía y la verdad hasta ahora no me ha interesado mucho. Aquí en Japón estoy bien y bueno, en cuanto a Jedite, él nació en un viaje que papá y mamá hicieron a Londres.

-Ya veo.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre?

-Era profesor de inglés en un instituto privado.- Dijo Andrew.- Y también era pintor, alguna que otra vez hacía murales que le encargaban o pedidos para la gente que le conocía. En casa tenía un pequeño taller de serigrafía y también se dedicaba un poco a eso, a veces yo y mi hermano le ayudábamos.

-¿Entonces se puede decir que dentro de todo tuviste una infancia tranquila?

-Se pudiera decir que sí.- Respondió Andrew.- Mira de lo poco que recuerdo cuando mis padres estaban juntos, cuando los cuatro estábamos juntos es que en casa siempre se hablaba en inglés porque a mamá le costaba mucho trabajo hablar japonés, asi que mi padre también se tenía que adaptar a sus necesidades. Recuerdo también que solían discutir mucho, mamá digamos era un poco descuidada, no sabía cocinar y recuerdo que tres veces a la semana iba una señora que limpiaba la casa. Mamá solía salir mucho de fiesta en las noches, a veces llegaba un poco ebria y eso causaba problemas entre ella y papá. Finalmente papá descubrió que lo engañaba con otro hombre. Él pensaba pedirle el divorcio, llegar a un acuerdo para que pudiera vernos a mi hermano y a mi, pero que nosotros nos quedaramos a vivir con él en casa pero eso no fue necesario porque un día sin más mamá se fue a Londres.

-Debió ser muy triste para ustedes y para tu padre.

-Sí que lo fue.- Dijo Andrew.- Aunque por un lado ya no habían más discusiones, papá se hizo cargo de nosotros y bueno, lo demás ya te lo conté, papá se murió hace tres años y yo pude continuar mis estudios gracias a un fideicomiso que él dejo para mi hermano y para mi, el departamento donde yo vivo él lo compro cuando nosotros éramos niños suponiendo que algún día estudiaríamos en TODAI y tendríamos que irnos a vivir a Tokio mi hermano y yo, de hecho Jedite estudió un tiempo en TODAI y por ser él quien primero fuera a vivir en el departamento papá lo puso a nombre de él y a mi me dejó la casa de Fukushima, pero en fin, para no aburrirte con todo esto te diré que cuando papá murió Jedite al ver que yo estudiaba en Tokio y que quizás mis planes fueran quedarme ahí me propuso que intercambiaramos los departamentos, yo me quede con el de Tokio y él se quedo con la casa de Fukushima, aunque como él vive fuera a veces soy yo quien me encargo de ir y limpiarla.

-Nunca me aburres Andrew.- Sonrió Makoto y llevó una de sus manos al cabello rubió de él, enredando en el corto cabello sus dedos.- Te da tristeza hablar de esto… ¿Verdad?

-A estas alturas ya no.- Respondió Andrew.- De niño al principio echaba de menos a mamá. Pero después me acostumbré y como es poca la convivencia con ella te diré que en realidad no siente mucho apego hacia ella, es más, ahora mismo te diré que tengo casi un año sin hablar por teléfono con ella. Según Jedite me comentó hace casi dos años se mudó a Liverpool. De papá te dire que aún a veces lo hecho de menos, aunque ya no me duele su recuerdo, ahora recuerdo los buenos momentos con alegría y agradezco a los kamis haber tenido un buen padre, quizá su error fue enamorarse de una jovencita, imagínate cuando Jedite nació mamá tenia 18 años y papá tenia 24 años, a sus 18 a mamá aún le faltaban muchas cosas por vivir.

Andrew se quedó pensativo entonces, recordando que exactamente eran las edades que tendrían él y Makoto cuando naciera su hijo, en efecto Makoto aún era una jovencita y por un momento le asustó la sola idea de que a futuro Makoto renegara de ser madre, que dejara a su hijo sólo a temprana edad como a él lo dejo a su madre.

-Si era jovencita.- Dijo Makoto.- Justo tendré la edad de ella cuando nazca mi pequeño, pero yo jamás lo abandonaría, ni a ti ni a él.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, pequeña.- Sonrió Andrew besándole una de las mejillas.- Me encargaré de que sean felices.

**Algunas semanas después…**

Habian pasado poco más de 5 semanas desde que Andrew y Makoto estuvieran viviendo juntos. Todo para los dos estaba en tranquilidad, armonía y felicidad: el embarazo de Makoto iba bien y a pesar de ser un poco prematuro embarazarse a su edad ella se encontraba muy saludable, en cuanto a los estudios de Makoto no había tenido tantos problemas pues sus amigas se encargaban de visitarla seguido para ponerla al tanto de los temas que se estaban viendo en clase, siendo Amy quien le explicara las clases de matemáticas, física y química, mientras Rei se encargaba de las teóricas en tanto que Mina, bueno a veces era Makoto quien terminaba explicándole a Minako después de que Amy y Rei perdieran la paciencia.

Si bien para muchas jóvenes sería una pesadilla embarazarse a tan corta edad, Makoto por el contrario se encontraba feliz y radiante, desprendía felicidad y alegría que no pasaba desapercibida para quien la viera y el embarazo parecía haber acentuado su belleza a pesar de que con casi 10 semanas de embarazo aun no se le se le notara. Sentía como si su hijo fuera de las mejores cosas que le hubieran sucedido en la vida, pues gracias a eso, al ir a buscar a Andrew después de que Sonomi la corriera de casa y estuviera tan asustada él la había recibido, le había dado su apoyo, sus atenciones y a pesar de lo inexpresivo que pareciera ser era a su manera cariñoso con ella: la trataba bien, le hacía el amor cada noche expresándole lo hermosa que le parecía, lo mucho que la deseaba, acompañándola a cada cita ginecológica, cuidando de que ella no tuviera ninguna situación de riesgo que pudiera poner en peligro su salud y la de su hijo, sorprendiéndola de vez en cuando con pequeños regalos y detalles los cuales ella se había dedicado a corresponder esperándolo con una sonrisa, teniendo en orden la casa, consintiéndolo al prepararle los platillos que le gustaban e innovando en la cocina al preparar recetas que inventaba, haciendo que él dejara un poco de lado las sopas instantáneas, la comida rápida y las donas, aunque bueno, en cuanto a las donas, ese era un vicio que él parecía no poder dejar de lado, pero ahora en vez de comprarlas por cajas era Makoto quien las cocinaba: a veces con azúcar y canela, con chocolate y nueces e incluso algunas veces con relleno de queso crema, mermelada o chocolate.

En cuanto a sus amigas, distinto a cuando vivía en casa de su tía Sonomi en que sólo podia verlas un rato al salir de la escuela o inventar algun pretexto para poder salir un momento, ahora que estaba viviendo con Andrew por irónico que pareciera (puesto que quien vive en pareja a veces se aleja de las amistades) solía ver más a sus amigas, ya sea que ellas las invitara a ir a comer después del colegio, que algún sábado en que Andrew trabajara por la mañana se reuniera con ellas para comer en casa de alguna de ellas o ir al centro comercial de compras (con dinero que le daba Andrew por supuesto, aunque midiéndose en los gastos) o incluso algún viernes o sábado por la noche en que se reunían para ir a cenar a algún restaurante donde cada una llevaba a su pareja y ella por supuesto acudiendo con Andrew a quien ya podía llamar con alegría su novio, su pareja.

-Que bien que Andrew te haya permitido hacer la fiesta en su casa Makoto.- Dijo Amy tomando un poco de agua después de haber inflado un globo en color naranja.- Antes ni pensar que la bruja te dejará hacer una fiesta en su casa, difícil era ya pensar en inventar una excusa para que pudieras salir un momento.

-Pero esos tiempos han quedado atrás.- Comentó Rei mientras le ponía un lazo a un globo amarillo que soltó y fue a parar al techo.- Ahora Mako-chan es feliz y esta también es su casa, el mismo Andrew lo ha dicho.

Makoto por su parte se encontraba en la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina, terminando de decorar con una mezcla de crema batida y queso crema dentro de varias duyas, haciendo que el pastel en forma de mariposa tuviera hermosos colores naranja, amarillo y café.

-Andrew siempre me recuerda que esta es mi casa chicas.- Dijo Makoto.- Me hace sentir comoda pero siempre tengo presente que esta en su casa, eso no lo olvido. Pero ahora cambiando de tema por favor vengan a ver el pastel para que me digan que les parece.

Amy y Rei se acercarón inmediatamente sorprendidas al mirar el hermoso pastel que Makoto había hecho, el cual en verdad tenia forma de mariposa y estaba decorado con tan hermosa mezcla de colores que se difuminaban unos entre otros haciéndolo parecer casi una mariposa gigante en verdad.

-¡Es precioso Mako-chan!.- Comentó Amy.- Sabíamos que tienes talento para cocinar y hacer pasteles, siempre lo has tenido y lo que haces te queda muy rico, pero este es el más bello que he visto… ¿Cómo aprendiste?

-En realidad no tiene mucha gracia chicas, no es para tanto.- Dijo Makoto.- Andrew me regaló en la semana un kit con 5 moldes para hacer pasteles y getaltinas, uno en forma de corazón, otro en forma de flor, uno en forma de un cup cake gigante, uno para hacer rosca y este en forma de mariposa.

-Si Makoto, meter la harina en el molde es sencillo.- Dijo Rei.- Pero decorarlo de esa manera en como lo es´ås haciendo no es fácil así que no te menosprecies, además cocinas riquísimo… ¿De que es el pastel?

-Es de piña colada con relleno de queso crema y pequeños trozos de coctel de fruta.- Dijo Makoto.- Espero que le guste a Minako y de comida hize pollo le cordon bleu, pure de patatas y algunos vegetales en mantequilla, ya se que es extraño a los banquetes que se suelen hacer en las fiestas pero quise hacer algo diferente para el cumpleaños de Minako, se que ustedes también cooperaron para el menú pero espero no les moleste.

-Para nada Mako-chan.- Respondió Makoto.- Me encantará probarlo. Por cierto… ¿Qué has pensado de ingresar a la universidad?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo me ha preguntado Andrew.- Dijo Makoto.- Estaba pensando que quizás este año no entre, mi bebé nacera a los dos meses de que inicien clases, estara muy pequeñito y no lo quiero dejar sólo.

Amy y Rei se miraron la una a la otra.

-Makoto.- Dijo Amy.- Como tu sabes mamá te tiene aprecio, ella dio a luz cuando yo tenía 16 años y aunque siempre digo que es un poco alocada, debo reconocer que es una buena madre, me ha dado lo que necesito, ha luchado por sacarme adelante, terminó una carrera universitaria y ahora tiene su negocio donde vende mangas y series viejas de anime. Me ha comentado que si gustas te puede ayudar con el cuidado de tu bebé si es que ese será un problema para que entres a la universidad.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, conocía de años atrás a la madre de Amy y sabía que aunque a simple vista podría parecer una mujer despreocupada era una mujer muy responsable.

-Dile cuando la veas que se lo agradezco mucho Amy.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero mi bebé estará muy pequeñito, acostumbrándose apenas a dejar el vientre materno y no quiero dejarlo sólo, quiero ser yo quien esté a su lado cuidándolo cuando nazca y por supuesto que pienso entrar a la universidad pero eso será un año después, cuando ya pueda dejar a mi pequeño en guardería y entonces si tu madre todavía quiere hablamos de eso.- Makoto hizo una pausa y después continuo hablando.- Además no quiero ocasionarle tantos gastos a Andrew, ya es suficiente con que me haya tenido que cambiar el guardarropa, pagar la cita con el ginecólogo y demás cosas. Tener un bebé implicará un gran gasto como para todavía pedirle dinero para ingresar a TODAI este año, además no quiero descuidar a mi bebé.

-Sabes que te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes Mako-chan.- Sonrió Rei.

-¿En verdad les gusta mucho mi comida chicas?.-Preguntó Makoto.- Se que no lo hago mal pero… ¿Les parece que es demasiado buena?

-Muy rico Mako-chan en verdad.- Dijo Rei.- Tienes madera para ser una gran chef internacional.

-¿Saben?.- Sonrió Makoto.- He pensado que me gustaría trabajar, en algún trabajo para menores de edad. Digo, no voy a clases, podría buscarme un trabajo por las mañanas.

-¿Lo dices en serio Mako-chan?.- Preguntó Amy.- Pero si a Andrew no le va mal en la clínica.

- Pero me gustaría aportar algo a los gastos, a veces me siento como un parásito sin hacer nada.-

-Haces el trabajo de una ama de casa.- Comentó Rei.- Eso no es cualquier cosa.

-Chicas, vamos a cambiarnos, Minako debe estar por llegar. La pobre ha de pensar que no nos acordamos de su cumpleaños.

-Pobrecita.- Se burló Rei.- Pero llegando aquí la llenaremos de mimos, además Diamante no tarda en llegar con ella.

Rápidamente las tres fueron a la recámara nupcial que Makoto compartía con Andrew y se vistieron: Amy se vistió con una falda negra a media pierna que se ceñía a su cuerpo, mallas negras, botines en color gris y una blusa ceñida a su cintura de mangas largas que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto; Rei se vistió con un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo que le llegaba a media pierna, acentuaba su cintura, de mangas largas, cuello redondeado y zapatillas a juego en tanto que Makoto se vistió con un vestido color turquesa que marcaba sus suaves curvas, con escote en forma de corazón y de la cadera hasta media pierna que era donde terminaba el vestido con tres capas de holanes que acentuaban sus caderas haciendo ver aun mas estrecha su cintura, poniéndose el collar que le había regalado Andrew la navidad pasada, aquel que tenía un dije en forma de hojas de árbol en color café y amarillento (como las que caen en otoño de los arboles) hechas con finas piedras de swarovsky y las sandalias doradas con tiras que se enredaban alrededor de sus piernas.

-Mako-chan.- Dijo Rei tocándole el vientre.- Ni pareciera que estas embarazada, no se te nota la panza.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- Se quejó Makoto.- No se me nota pero he subido dos kilos y 400 gramos, siendo que antes comía y no engordaba.- Se quejó Makoto.

-Pero eso es normal.- Dijo Amy.- Estás embarazada Mako-chan, tienes 10 semanas y lo que has subido es normal, tienes poco más de dos meses de embarazo, además te ves muy linda.

-Gracias chicas.- Dijo Makoto.- Por cierto… ¿No les parece que Andrew , Darien y Kazuo ya tardaron demasiado para ir a comprar las botanas, los refrescos y el vino?

-Mako-chan, es sábado.- Dijo Amy.- A veces el fin de semana los supermercados se llenan.

Al poco tiempo el timbre de la puerta se escuchó sonar, las tres apagaron las luces y abrieron la puerta, mirando al abrirla a Minako quien venía vestida con una falda café de holanes y una blusa de tirantes que se ceñía a su cuerpo en color amarillo con zapatillas cafes, bolso a mano y por supuesto un pañuelo negro que cubría sus ojos y Diamante guíando sus pasos.

-¿Dónde estamos bomboncito?.- Habló Minako con su típica voz chillona.- ¡Eres un libidinoso, de seguro me trajiste a un lugar donde vamos a revolcarnos como nunca!- Gritó Minako tomándole una de las manos con que la sujetaba y poniéndola sobre uno de sus senos.- ¡Anda, vamos tócame, siempre he fantaseado con…

-¡Mina silencio!.- Dijo él apenado.- Te voy a quitar la venda.

-¡No, es más emocionante si lo…

Minako no tuvo tiempo de decir mas pues Diamante le quitó la venda de los ojos, escuchando un grito de feliz cumpleaños mientras sus ojos se perdían en la sala del departamento de Makoto cuyo techo estaban adornados con globos de colores amarillo y naranja inflados con gas, una manta en una de las paredes que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños Mina-chan!" hecha con marcadores de colores naranja y marillo y dibujos de mariposas, algunos rollos de sushi como botana en la mesa y a sus amigas que tan sólo verla la rodearon en un abrazo.

-¡Felices 18 Minako!

Minako tan sólo asimilar que todo había sido preparado por Diamante y sus amigas para darle una fiesta sorpresa comenzó a llorar, algo a lo cual ella era muy susceptible puesto que a la vez de que era muy alegre también era muy sentimental. Había estado triste todo el día, esperando que las chicas le llamaran para felicitarla, que le enviaran al menos un mail. No podía creer que después de conocerse desde el kindergarden ninguna se acordara, pero ahora entendía que todo tenía una explicación.

-Chicas, pensé que habían olvidado mi cumpleaños.

-Eso jamás lo haríamos Mina tonta.- Dijo Rei que después se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo.- Esperemos te guste tu regalo. Las chicas y yo nos cooperamos para regalarte un negligee negro, con látigo incluido, crema batida y chocolate líquido para que lo uses en Diamante.

-¡Gracias chicas, tendre mi noche de sexo!

A los pocos minutos, Andrew, Darien y Kazuo llegaron al departamento y todos se sentaron en la sala alrededor de la mesita pequeña, degustando de las frituras, refresco y el sushi que había preparado Lita para el inicio, pasando después por la comida, después el pastel que todos elogiaron, escuchando música y por supuesto Minako adueñándose del karaoke, cantando una y otra ves canciones para su "bomboncito", conversando y riendo de trivialidades hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando casi a las 5 de la mañana se habían retirado Rei y Darien que habían sido los últimos en irse no sin antes ayudar a Andrew y Makoto a dejar limpia la casa.

-¿Estás cansada Mako?.- Se acercó Andrew con una copa de piña colada al sofá donde Makoto estaba sentada, descalza y con las piernas cruzadas.

-Un poco.- Respondió ella.- Pero me da gusto que a Minako le haya gustado su fiesta.

Andrew se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Te preparé una piña colada.- Dijo Andrew ofreciéndole la copa.- Se que te gusta, te la prepare sin alcohol para que no te quedes con las ganas.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Escuché que Amy comentaba con ustedes que está dudando de irse a estudiar a Berlín.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿No has investigado sobre el examen de admisión para ingresar a TODAI?

-Si.- Respondió ella.- Pero se vendrán muchos gastos cuando nazca el bebé, creo que no es prudente.

-No digas eso pequeña.- Dijo Andrew acariciándole el cabello.- Todo mundo alaba la comida y los postres que preparas, tienes mucho talento y un gran potencial, yo no quiero que dejes de lado tu sueño de ser una chef internacional, quiero que estudies y cumplas tu sueño de tener tu cafetería y repostería.

Makoto se sentó en las piernas de Andrew, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-Pero nuestro bebé será muy pequeño, quiero estar con él durante su primer año.- Dijo Makoto.- Si quiero entrar a la universidad, pero hasta que tenga un año y pueda dejarlo en una guardería.

-Que linda.- Dijo Andrew acariciándole el cabello y regalándole una sonrisa a su novia.- Seras una buena madre, lo se, pero en un año ingresaras a TODAI… ¿De acuerdo Makoto?... No quiero que te quedes sin estudiar ni lograr tu sueño tan anhelado, ya es suficiente con que no puedas ir a Le cordon bleu, lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes.- Respondió Makoto.- Te tengo a ti, a nuestro bebé.- Dijo Makoto tocándose el vientre.- Ustedes son mi familia y soy feliz.

-Yo tambien soy feliz pequeña.- Respondió Andrew.- Tú y nuestro bebé son lo mejor que me ha sucedido.

Andrew se pusó de pie, sosteniéndola a ella en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a la cama, creo que es hora de que descanses.

Una vez que llegaran al cuarto Andrew la depositó suavemente en la cama, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse ella lo haló de la solapa de la camisa y lo besó apasionadamente, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa hasta tocar su piel.

-Pensé que estabas cansada pequeña.- Susurró él sintiendo que con su sólo tacto se excitaba, que la sangre se calentaba dentro de su piel, ansiando sentir su cuerpo.

-No para estar contigo.

La ropa de ambos cayó a un lado, entre besos apasionados y caricias sensuales, tocándose donde sabían podían hacer al otro gemir de placer, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos mientras afuera la luna comenzaba a desaparecer dando paso al crepúsculo que poco a poco traía consigo el nuevo día.

-Van a ser las 7 de la mañana.- Susurró Makoto que tenía una de sus piernas entrelazadas a las de Andrew, su cabeza apoyada en su torso, sintiendo los brazos de él que la rodeaban de su estrecha cintura.

-Lo se.- Respondió él mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Creo que hoy querré dormir todo el dia.

-Yo tambien, estoy canzada… y tengo hambre.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas ante el comentario de Andrew.

-¿Quieres que valla a la cocina a traerte un poco del sushi que sobro?

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Sólo sobró sushi con salmón.

-Creí que te gustaba.- Dijo él.

-Me gustaba.- Aclaró Makoto.- Pero creo que a tu hijo no le gusta igual que a ti.

-Eso si que es una sorpresa.- Respondió Andrew.- Así que tiene mis gustos… ¿Qué crees que quiera entonces mi bebé?

-Una rosquilla.- Sonrió Makoto.- Sobraron 5 de las que prepare el otro día, tráeme una de chocolate con relleno de queso crema.

Andrew se levantó y a los pocos segundos regresó con dos rosquillas, acostándose después de que comieran, quedándose dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

-0-0-0-

**Seis semanas después…**

Andrew recorría las calles de Tokio en aquel día jueves 1 de diciembre, observando con felicidad el inicio del mes que traía consigo el crudo frío que anunciaba que en pocos días el invierno llegaría nuevamente como cada año, curiosamente su estación favorita del año desde siempre, su mes favorito y el mes en el que por casualidades de la vida había hecho suya a Makoto por primera vez y también era el mes del cumpleaños de ella.

Estaba feliz puesto que en la madrugada partiría con Makoto rumbo a Kyoto, desde dos meses antes había pedido que de los fines de semana que le tocaba descansar en diciembre fueran los días 3 y 4 además de haber pedido de licencia para faltar el viernes 2, por supuesto el lunes 5 y el martes 6. No se podía quejar de su trabajo, el sueldo era bueno, el horario accesible además de que el dueño del hospital les daba a todos sus empleados una semana extra que quisieran pedir en el año, ya fuera junta o los días por separado en el año además de lo que les correspondía por periodo vacacional obligatorio y por supuesto, dos meses atrás cuando el dueño del hospital se lo había planteado él había escogido que se le dieran los días del 2 al 6 de diciembre puesto que coincidían con el cumpleaños de Makoto.

Al llegar a casa se puso antes de bajar del auto la gabardina en color café, bajando consigo una bolsa rosa de plástico, buscó las llaves del departamento en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y rápidamente abrió deseando encontrarse con Makoto quien supuso estaría sentada en el sofá con una cobija alrededor viendo la televisión o charlando en la computadora portátil con sus amigas, mas sin embargo, la encontró sentada en el piso, tejiendo una manta en color verde y… ¿Hablando sola?

-Espero que te guste el color verde tanto como a mi, hijito. No sabía que ibas a ser un niño, pero ayer la doctora nos lo dijo a papá y a mi, aunque debo de decir que ya yo presentía que eras un niño, mi pequeño Andrew.

-¿Así que ya decidiste el nombre?- Habló Andrew recordando como esa noticia se las había dado la ginecóloga el día de ayer y lo felices que habían estado de saberlo mientras se acercaba a Makoto.- Creo haberte dicho que Andrew no es un nombre que se escuche bien con el apellido Furuhata.-

Makoto se puso de pie, ayudada por Andrew quien la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, besándole una de las mejillas.

-Andrew, a mi me gusta mucho tu nombre… ¿O qué es lo que tú sugieres?

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, perdiéndose en los ojos de Makoto y entonces ella sintió un pequeño golpecito en su vientre, un movimiento que él al tenerla entre sus brazos logro sentir, el primer movimiento de su hijo dentro del vientre materno dando señales de vida, de que ahí estaba.

-¿Lo sentiste?.- Preguntó él.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto tan emocionada como Andrew.- Es porque a él también le gusta su nombre, así que se llamará Andrew.

-¿Siempre has de ganar pequeña tramposa?.- Le preguntó acariciándole una de las mejillas.

-A tu hijo también le agradó la idea.- Hizo Makoto un puchero y agachó su mirada, tocándose su vientre que aún no era muy pronunciado haciendo que su embarazo no fuera notorio ante los demás, si era notorio para ella que percibía hasta el más mínimo cambio en su cuerpo.

-Entonces que se llame como yo.- Respondió Andrew.- Que remedio.- Después se agachó a la altura del vientre de Makoto, levantándole un poco la blusa para acariciarle el vientre.- A mi no me gusta el nombre pequeño, pero que remedio a tu madre parece que sí le gusta.

Andrew sintió de nuevo un pequeño golpeteo en el vientre de su novia y escuchó su risa.

-Entiendelo Andrew, a Andrew también le gusta su nombre.

Andrew se levantó de nuevo y caminó con ella hacia el sofá.

-Como te gusta complicar las cosas.- Dijo Andrew.- Andrew y Andrew, será confuso.

-Entonces le diremos Andy, por eso no hay problema.- Respondió Makoto

-Por cierto.- Dijo Andrew sacando de la bolsa rosa de plástico un vaso de fon de un litro el cual venia tapado y tenía impreso el logotipo de una reconocida nevería y dos cucharitas dentro.- Te traje el helado que te gustó el otro fin de semana, de yogurt natural con trozos de fresa, platano, chocolate líquido, cajeta y granola… ¿Era asi como lo habías pedido?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto tomando el vaso que destapo.- Gracias Andrew.

-De nada pequeña, te lo mereces.- Dijo él.- ¿Les avisaste a las chicas que estaremos fuera hasta el martes?

-Ya lo saben.- Respondió Makoto.- De hecho el miércoles iremos al cine y después cenaremos en casa de Rei… ¿Sabes?... Setsuna Meiou es una mujer muy amable, le he agradado, ahora que Rei me la presentó fuimos al centro comercial con ella, creo que se siente identificada conmigo, insistió en regalarme dos vestidos, cinco cambios de ropa para el bebé, una pañalera y unos biberones, me daba pena aceptar el regalo porque apenas la conozco pero al final insistió tanto que los acepte.- Dijo Makoto mientras comía del helado.

-Entonces nuestro pequeño está de suerte.- Rió Andrew mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello castaño de Makoto.- Qué mujer tan amable, supongo que de cierta manera se siente identificada contigo puesto que ella también se embarazo muy jovencita, es una lástima que no haya podido dar con su hija.

-¿Cómo de que no?.- Lo miró Makoto.- Ya la encontró, al fin ella y Rei están juntas.

Andrew se quedó en silencio por un momento, recordando cuando Hotaru le había contado de aquella hermana pequeña que su madre había abandonado al nacer, pero no le correspondía a él decirlo y dentro de si sabía que quizás fuera mejor no saberlo hasta para la misma Rei.

Por momento en su mente se debatía entre hablar o callar, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Makoto que como siempre lo hacía pensar en algo mejor, lo hacía reir y le hacía ver la vida más hermosa.

-¿Sabes?... Esta tarde después de que Setsuna y Rei me dejaran en casa me conecté a internet para ver una película online.

-¿De casualidad no volviste a ver L'amant?

Makoto rió ante la pregunta de Andrew, sin duda ya la conocía demasiado.

-Sí, esa película miré.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero eso no es lo importante, estaba revisando mi correo electrónico y me llegó el aviso de que en la pastelería "Un Trozo de Cielo" están solicitando repostera con experiencia.- Comentó Makoto.- Sé que nunca he trabajado pero las chicas dicen que los pasteles que hago son buenos así que envié mi currículo adjunto con unas fotografías de los últimos pasteles que he hecho, incluido el que hice en el cumpleaños de Mina. El horario es de 7 a 2 de la tarde una semana y otra semana es de 2 a 9, el sueldo parece bueno y lo mejor es que esta cerca, me citaron para una entrevista el día 8.

Andrew se quedó pensativo y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Quieres trabajar?

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto.- Quiero tener algo ahorrado para cuando nazca Andy.

-No Makoto.- Respondió él.- Ya lo hemos hablado, estás embarazada, no quiero que te vallan a dar exceso de trabajo y que te canses… ¿No es suficiente con lo que yo te doy?

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero esta es tu casa, y tú eres quien paga y gasta todo, no es justo, si yo no me hubiera embarazado…

Andrew la besó en los labios, haciéndola callar.

-Si no te hubieras embarazado quizá aún seguirías viviendo con Sonomi, yo seguiría seguramente viviendo sólo y no sería tan feliz como ahora. Además ya es suficiente con lo que haces aquí en casa, tener que estudiar para los exámenes del colegio y llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre pequeña.- Dijo Andrew.- No quiero que te pongas en riesgo.

-No tiene nada de riesgo hornear pasteles Andrew.- Le dio ella un golpecito en el hombro.

-Por favor Mako-chan.- Dijo Andrew.- Mejor espera a que nazca nuestro hijo.

-Después de que nazca lo cuidaré.

-Entonces más adelante, yo te puedo dar todo lo que necesitas pequeña.- Dijo él.- Me haces feliz, no me debes nada y esta no es mi casa, es nuestra casa, tan mía como tuya… ¿No te has dado cuenta?... Tiene ya tu sello personal, tú siempre me dices como acomodar los muebles y yo lo hago, cada adorno nuevo que hay aquí es porque tú lo escogiste, además, ya le escogiste el nombre a Andy.

-Está bien.- Respondió Makoto dándole un golpecito en el hombro con el puño cerrado.- Te dejaré ganar esta vez, sólo esta vez Andrew Furuhata y mejor te serviré la cena, preparé sushi, algo sencillo y después le hablamos al taxi para que pase por nosotros y nos lleve al aeropuerto. No es mucho equipaje, sólo una maleta y un pequeño maletín para mis cosméticos.

**Cuatro días después…**

Era casi media noche en Kyoto, noche helada y fría en la que Andrew había llevado a cenar a Makoto a un restaurante lujoso de comida francesa donde habían estado largas horas degustando del arte culinario que traía consigo no sólo por su exquisito sabor sino también por la elegante presentación en que venía cada plato, conversando, riendo y festejando el cumpleaños de Makoto que en pocos minutos sería.

-Este viaje ha sido hermoso.- Comentó Makoto que vestia una falda gris de holanes, mallas negras y botas pequeñas a la altura de los tobillos del color de la falda y un suéter negro de cuello alto, llevando sus cabellos castaños sueltos y una boina en color gris.- Nunca había ido tan lejos en mi vida Andrew.- Dijo Makoto mientras bebía un poco de refresco.

-¿No?.- Preguntó Andrew extrañado, pues desde el día en que habían llegado a Kyoto, desde el momento en que habían bajado del avión había visto a Makoto maravillada con cada rincón de la ciudad, con cada museo o lugar que la llevaba a recorrer tomada de su mano.- Pareciera como si nunca hubieras viajado Mako-chan.

-Es que nunca he viajado.- Dijo Makoto.- Y me da gusto que mi primer viaje haya sido contigo.

Andrew la miró extrañado, aunque Makoto había tenido una infancia dura en cuanto a los desprecios de Sonomi y la falta de cariño no se imaginaba que Makoto no hubiera viajado, pues mas de una vez cuando había sido amante de Reika esta le había contado sobre viajes que había hecho dentro de Japón y en el continente europeo.

-¿En verdad nunca has viajado?.- Preguntó Andrew.- Digo, Sonomi no es precisamente pobre.

-Sí, lo se.- Respondió Makoto.- De hecho Sonomi tiene muy buen trabajo además de la pensión de viudez.- Siguió hablando Makoto quien preferia referirse a la que había creído su tía simplemente como Sonomi.- Suficiente como para vivir holgadamente y darse alguno que otro lujo de vez en cuando como tenernos a mi y a Reika en un colegio privado, y si, yo no viajaba nunca, pero ellas solían hacerlo. Cada vez que había algún periodo vacacional o algunas veces en los cumpleaños de Reika se iban a algun lugar en Japón y cuando Sonomi estaba un poco más desahogada de algunas deudas se daban el lujo de irse a Europa, y bueno, cada que hacían un viaje a mi me dejaban en un internado, así como algunas personas dejan cuidando a sus perritos en ciertos lugares donde los atienden cuando salen de vacaciones. Cuando regresaban iban por mi y bueno, nunca me traían ni siquiera un souvenir aunque Reika y Sonomi compraban muchos para repartir entre sus amistades, ropa y cuando Reika era chica hasta llegaban con juguetes nuevos.-

Makoto se quedó en silencio, no pudo evitar recordar aquellos momentos de su infancia con tristeza: sus cumpleaños en los que la ignoraban, cuando muchas veces se quedó deseando tener algún juguete, las veces que quiso algún vestido bonito y como al final se conformaba con vérselos puestos a Reika y tener la certeza de que cuando ya no le quedaran serían de ella.

Andrew tomó una de las manos de su novia, besándole el dorso, muchas veces había creído que su infancia había sido cruel al no tener la imagen materna, aunque no se podía quejar, su padre había sido siempre muy cariñoso con él y su hermano; mas sin embargo, le daba tristeza imaginarse la vida tan triste que había llevado Makoto y como seguro muchas veces se habría sentido sola, siendo un milagro que no condujera su vida por malos pasos.

-Imagino cuanto has de haber sufrido Mako.- Dijo él captando su atención.- Sonomi fue muy cruel contigo, pero te prometo que a mi lado nada les faltara ni a ti ni a mi hijo y te prometo que nunca te voy a hacer llorar.

Makoto clavó sus orbes esmeraldas en las pupilas azules de Andrew, era triste en un día especial como ese recordar el desprecio que había tenido por parte de su madre y a la vez era motivo de felicidad estar embarazada del hombre que amaba y saber dentro de su corazón que aunque Andrew no fuera un hombre convencional a su manera correspondiera a sus sentimientos, sintió que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos y de un momento a otro las sintió rodando por sus mejillas a causa de las emociones dentro de su corazón.

-Pequeña no llores.- Respondió Andrew levantándose de la silla para acercarse a su lado, agacharse y abrazarla.- Mako, no quiero que estés triste preciosa, en pocos minutos será tu cumpleaños.

-Te amo, Andrew.- Dijo ella por primera vez con palabras lo que muchas veces con sus actitudes había dicho.

-Mi pequeña, sabes que…-

Makoto no lo dejó hablar pues se acercó atrapando sus labios en un beso cariñoso que él correspondió hasta que finalmente el carraspeo de alguien los hizo separarse, dándose cuenta de que era uno de los meseros.

-Señores, disculpen. Les traigo la cuenta. Ya hemos cerrado.

Andrew recordó que en ese restaurante cerraban a las 12:00 de la noche, rápidamente sacó algunos billetes que dejo sobre la mesa pagando la cuenta e incluyendo la propina y tomó a Makoto de la mano, caminando abrazados el uno a otro en las calles frías de Kyoto hasta llegar al hotel que estaba a tres calles, donde una vez adentro Makoto se sorprendió al mirar la cama cubierta con petalos de rosas rojas.

-Esto es precioso.- Sonrió Makoto.- ¿Tú lo planeaste Andrew?

-Sí. Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.- Respondió Andrew obligándola a que se girara para darle un abrazo.- Quería darte algo especial en tus 18 años, pero no sé que es lo que tú quieras de regalo pequeña.

Makoto se quedó pensativa, mirándolo con coquetería.

-Me regalaste este viaje a Kyoto, donde la hemos pasado muy bien los dos juntos.- Sonrió Makoto quitándose la boina que lanzó al suelo y después comenzó a desabotonarse el suéter negro, dejando a la vista el nacimiento de sus senos.- Pero ya que propones un regalo y trajiste tus materiales de pintura, entonces quiero que me pintes.

Andrew recordó entonces cuando alguna vez él le había dicho fantasear con pintarle el cuerpo y a ella había parecido agradarle la idea, una fantasía que si bien no había olvidado, no se había puesto a pensar en ella últimamente.

-Mako-chan, pero la tinta le puede hacer daño al bebé, no me parece conveniente.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Makoto.- No te estoy diciendo que me pintes el cuerpo, sé que podría poner en riesgo a nuestro bebé, pero quiero que me pintes, me refiero a que lo hagas en papel.

-Está bien.- Respondió Andrew, que más que dibujar en ese momento deseaba hacerle otras cosas.- Siéntate en la cama si gustas para que estés comoda.

Makoto hizo lo que Andrew quería, se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras él acomodaba el papel en el tripie. Notó como él la miraba con deseo y lentamente, como si se tratara de querer seducirlo, se desabotonó el suéter, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras lo lanzaba al piso.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?.- Preguntó Andrew sintiéndose excitado tan sólo ver sus redondeados senos que se habían ensanchado un poco a causa del embarazo, haciendo que se miraran más deseable a su vista.

-Preparándome para que me pintes.- Dijo Makoto quitándose el sostén, la falda, las medias hasta que quedo completamente desnuda, recostándose de costado en la cama pero apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, dejando que su cabello castaño cayera a un lado.- ¿Listo para comenzar señor Furuhata?

-¿Desnuda?... ¿Y si el dibujo cayera en manos de otra persona?

-No será así y tú me dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera, compláceme.

-Makoto, pero…está bien… si te sientes incómoda en esa posición puedes estarte acomodando como mejor te sientas y si te quieres mover, hazlo.

-¿No es mejor si me quedo quieta?... Así no pierdes detalle.

Andrew se le quedó mirando y sonrió.

-Mako, conozco tu cuerpo a detalle así que no necesito que estés inmóvil y en una posición por mucho tiempo.-

Andrew comenzó a trabajar en la pintura, retratando en papel lentamente el cuerpo de su novia. Mas sin embargo, ella parecía estar haciendo difícil el trabajo, pues de pronto, al voltear a verla, notaba sus orbes esmeraldas incitándolo a tomarla. La miraba recostarse de espaldas en la cama y recargarse al respaldo para después humedecerse los dedos y enseguida tocarse los pezones, mover sus dedos alrededor de su vientre para después detenerse en su intimidad…

**Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores si es que hay algún chico por aquí, bien, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir notas finales, así que gracias a todas por apoyarme y también a aquellos que en silencio me dejan su review… en fin, esta vez utilizare las notas finales para hacerle un espacio a:**

**¡La jueza de FanFiction! Hahaha…. ¿Sabes que me hizo reír tu comentario pseudo-jueza?... Si, así como lo oyes… ¿Porquería de historia esto que escribo?...Hahaha, por tus palabras deduzco que lo has dicho por Patty Ramírez (a quien se nota que le tienes envidia)… ¿Sabes?... Pobrecita de ti, deduzco que si me dejaste el review es porque te leíste el fic completo, los 21 capítulos... ¿Sabes?... Hahaha yo no hubiera perdido mi tiempo leyendo algo que no me gusta, definitivamente que no o quizá ni siquiera lo leíste y simplemente dijiste "Esta es amiga de Patty voy a ir a querer dar lata" hahaha, ya en serio chica, cuando vayas a criticar un fanfic de bueno o malo da buenos argumentos de porque lo estás diciendo, porque en los reviews que le has dejado a Patty, a otras amigas de ella y ahora a mi se nota que sólo hablas subjetivamente y no de manera objetiva, emberrinchada porque seguramente la envidia te corroe por las venas o porque no escribimos lo que tu quisieras leer.**

**En serio chica, antes de proclamarte jueza aprender a juzgar un fic utilizando argumentos que sustenten lo que estás diciendo y sobretodo todo investiga el concepto de juez y el concepto de juzgar y veras como ambos van de la mano.**

**Finalmente gracias a todas ustedes que me apoyan y me han dejado sus reviews, criticas constructivas o que por chat me han hecho saber lo que piensan de peccavi: Jovidess (gracias por el review dedicado a la jueza amiga), Cinthya (Gracias por leer amiga y obvio que sé que te gusta peccavi… ¿A qué persona en su sano juicio le gustaría leer 21 capítulos de algo que no le gusta?), Deshy (Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, como sabes esto siempre me lo paso por el arco del triunfo), Patty (¿Cómo vez amiga?... Ahora aquí anda la "jueza" y si dije "jueza" y no jueza), Juanita (gracias a ti también) y Yannin (espero te guste el capítulo).**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	23. Chapter 23 Dulcis Peccavi

_Me encuentro sentada en una de las bancas en el área de jardín de "Dulcis Peccavi", mi cafetería que tanto esfuerzo me costó construir mientras tomo un sorbo de chai latte volteando de vez en cuando al área interior donde algunas parejas románticas se encuentran degustando algunos de los pastelillos especialidad mía._

_Muchas veces Andrew me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí, que estaría a mi lado cuando cumpliera el sueño de tener mi cafetería a la cual puse como él en algunas ocasiones solía llamarme: dulcis peccavi._

_¿Alguien sabrá qué significa?... Sí, algunos clientes curiosos preguntan, supongo que quizá algunos se la ingenian para investigar el significado y otros se limitan a consumir los postres y bebidas._

_De pronto veo entrar a Andy a quien veo juguetear con velero de madera, un juguete que por cierto yo no le he comprado y cuando se acerca a mí lo tomo en brazos y beso sus mejillas._

_-¿Cómo estas mi pequeño?._

_-Bien mami.- Responde mi hijo.- ¿Te gusta mi velero?_

_-No te lo he comprado yo.- Le respondo.- ¿Te lo regaló algún amiguito?_

_-No.- Responde Andy mientras mueve negativamente la cabeza.- Me lo ha regalado mi papá._

_La respuesta de mi hijo hace que un escalofrió recorra todo mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo puede decir eso?... ¿Estará creándose un mundo de fantasía donde su padre está vivo?... Quizá lo he estado afectando al no quererme desprender del recuerdo de Andrew y lo miro a los ojos._

_-Eso no es cierto Andy. Sabes que tu papá está muerto._

_-Lo sé, pero él me lo regaló.- Sonríe mi hijo que saca de entre las bolsas de su pantalón una argolla de oro blanco, aquella que tuviera Andrew como recuerdo de su graduación y que había perdido hace algunos años cuando aún vivía.- Papá me dijo que te diera esto y me dijo que te diga que te ama mami._

_Andy sale corriendo al jardín y me quedo anonadada y perdida en mis pensamientos._

_¿Cómo es posible que Andy tenga este anillo?... Aún recuerdo que poco antes del accidente, Andrew lo perdió en un viaje que hicimos juntos… ¿Cómo es posible que ahora Andy lo tenga?_

**Dulcis Peccavi.**

Makoto estaba gozando al ver reflejado el deseo en las pupilas azules de Andrew cada vez que se detenía momento en el dibujo para voltear a verla, se daba cuenta de que la estaba deseando, la mirada de lujuria con que recorría su cuerpo no le pasaba desapercibida y ella que desde días atrás venía sintiéndose deprimida algunas veces porque ya no le quedaban las tallas de antes, porque ahora los sostenes parecían ser demasiado pequeños para sus senos, sintiéndose como si fuera la mujer más obesa del mundo, en ese momento, al verlo al borde de perder la cordura por ella de nuevo se sintió hermosa, atractiva y capaz de poder seducirlo.

-Makoto, si sigues así no voy a poder acabar el dibujo.- Dijo Andrew recorriendo el cuerpo femenino de su novia con sus ojos, mientras jugueteaba con el lápiz entre sus manos.

-Dijiste que era libre de moverme.- Respondió Makoto abriendo un poco las piernas e inclinando una hacia arriba.

-Pues más bien pareciera como si trataras de lograr otra cosa.

Makoto sonrió y se sentó en medio de la cama, apoyándose con las manos hacia atrás, mientras una de sus piernas estaba estirada a lo largo en la cama y con el talón de la otra se la tallaba desde la rodilla hacia abajo una y otra vez.

-¿Y qué se supone, según tú, estoy pretendiendo hacer?.- Preguntó Makoto.- Mejor sigue pintando.

Andrew trataba de no perder la concentración, queriendo enfocarse en plasmar la belleza de su mujer antes de que ya no pudiera más y como un macho que ve a su hembra en celo corre a saciar sus ganas, aplacar su deseo, trató de no voltear más, concentrarse en dibujar, pues no necesitaba estar volteando a verla para poder plasmar su rostro, su cuerpo, conocía cada rincón de su piel a detalle, demasiado bien, demasiado perfecta para él: el color de sus orbes esmeraldas, sus pestañas espesas, el delicado puente de su nariz, sus mejillas que tendían a sonrojarse de manera natural cuando se apenaba o cuando estaba excitada, la forma de sus labios rosados que parecían estar hechos para ser besados por él y en cuanto a su cuerpo, ese lo podía rememorar aún con los ojos cerrados, cada una de sus suaves curvas que lo habían enloquecido desde que la hizo suya por primera vez, su suave piel que parecía ser más suave que el terciopelo, hasta una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en uno de los muslos internos, todo en ella era perfecto, tan hermosamente perfecto que le parecía que ni el mejor de los artistas sería capaz de poder plasmar su belleza grácil. Seguía concentrado, orgulloso de su trabajo hasta que la escuchó gemir suavemente, de la manera en que gemía cuando estaba excitada, cada vez que le hacía el amor y ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar voltear nuevamente, perdiéndose por unos segundos en sus dos orbes esmeraldas.

-Niña mala.- Le dijo Andrew.- ¿Por qué no me dejas trabajar?... No puedo terminar el dibujo.

-Entonces termínalo mañana.

Andrew dejó caer el lápiz y caminó directo a la cama donde aún estaba su mujer que se puso de pie antes de que siquiera él pudiera llegar y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos que le hecho alrededor del cuello y él, antes de hacerla suya, antes de poseerla la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras con uno de sus dedos le delineaba sus labios, tan suaves como los pétalos de las rosas.

-Definitivamente creo que será imposible que yo haga un dibujo tuyo, no logro concentrarme y no creo que quede lindo.

La sonrisa de los labios de Makoto se desdibujó… ¿Por qué no habría de quedar lindo?... ¿Acaso la encontraba poco atractiva, demasiado gorda?

-Tan gorda me veo… ¿Es eso?... Creo que me estoy haciendo gorda, panzona y fea.

-No digas eso, pequeña.- Susurró en su oído.- Cada día que pasa te encuentro más bella, eres una muñequita preciosa y ni el mejor de los artistas podría plasmar tu belleza, ningún dibujo por más bien hecho que sea podría hacerte justicia.

Andrew posó sus brazos en los hombros de ella, besando sus labios, una de sus mejillas, el lóbulo de una de sus orejas y al fin se paró tras de ella, pegando su torso contra la espalda pequeña de Makoto, haciendo que así ella quedara reflejada en el espejo y él no pudo evitar excitarse aún más tan sólo sentir su piel pegada a la suya, recorriendo sus curvas, admirado su cuerpo que con cuatro meses de embarazo lejos de hacerla ver gorda y poco atractiva pareciera como si la hubiera hecho más hermosa, más atractiva: sus senos que si bien antes le enloquecían, ahora estaban más grandes, más redondos, y la curva entre su cintura y sus caderas que siempre había sido notoria ahora estaba más acentuada, pues su vientre aún plano contrastaba con sus caderas que se habían ensanchado un poco, sin duda estaba perfecta.

-Cómo puedes decir eso siquiera, mi vida.- Susurró ahuecándole los senos entre sus manos, sintiendo como a su tacto los pezones se endurecían.- Mírate, eres perfecta y a mí me encantas, me vuelves loco de deseo.- Susurró mientras le removía el cabello para besarle el cuello, bajando sus manos a su cintura que deslizaba hacía sus caderas y después volvía a subir.- Me quemas, me haces arder con sólo verte.

Makoto se dio media vuelta quedando frente a Andrew y le echó los brazos al cuello, parándose de puntillas para besarlo y sentir como él correspondía a su beso desbordando ternura y pasión, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer que recorría su cuerpo conforme él deslizaba la punta de sus dedos en su espalda, siguiendo el camino de su espina dorsal hasta llegar a la espalda baja.

Él, por su parte, sentía un calor delicioso recorrer su cuerpo que ardía de deseo por ella, ansioso por tomarla y sintiendo que enloquecería cada que ella se frotaba contra su erección que bajo su ropa palpitaba de deseo; al final ambos cortaron el beso por la falta de aire, reflejándose en las pupilas del otro, sintiendo que el frió quedaba atrás cada que estaban cerca del otro, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

-Quiero sentirte.- Susurró ella desabotonando la camisa de Andrew que fue a parar al suelo y ella se deleitó mordiendo su cuello, acariciando su torso masculino tan duro y perfecto, sintiéndose satisfecha al escucharlo jadear de placer, susurrar su nombre con lujuria:

-Mako… mi Makoto.

-Sí, soy tuya, tu Makoto.- Respondió ella entre gemidos pegándose al torso desnudo de su amado, subiendo las manos a sus hombros y después poniéndole las manos en el cinturón con la intención de desabrochárselo.- Y tú eres mío, mi Andrew.

Él le permitió desabrocharle el pantalón que cayó al piso, quedando casi al desnudo, sólo cubierto por los calzoncillos masculinos en color negro. Ella sonrió al ver su erección bajo la tela y lo volteó a ver los ojos con mirada traviesa, metiendo su mano bajo el calzoncillo hasta sentir en sus manos el miembro palpitante de su amado, excitándose al sentir su calor y como ante su contacto parecía reaccionar como si tuviera vida propia, tan duro y fibroso sólo para ella.

Estaba decidida a despojarlo de la última prenda para que quedara al igual que ella, pero él no se lo permitió y la levantó en vilo, haciendo que ella apoyara las manos en sus hombros y le rodeara el cuerpo con sus piernas.

-Me encantas, pequeña.- Susurró él mirando el rostro sonrojado de su novia que estaba a la altura de ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado en el que sus lenguas se enredaron la una a la otra, besándose posesivamente mientras disfrutaban del calor de sus cuerpos.

La falta de aire los hizo cortar el beso, pero él no le dio momento alguno de tregua pues enseguida llevó su boca al cuello de blanca piel de Makoto, besándola, mordiéndola y después lamiendo hasta sensibilizarle la piel y gozar al escuchar los gemidos de placer que salían de la garganta de ella.

-Sí, me encantas mi amor.- Jadeaba ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio y entonces él la recostó sobre la cama de costado, deleitándose al ver su cuerpo perlado de sudor y sentarse en la cama, mientras con sus dedos removía el cabello castaño, besando su cuello, sus hombros, uno de sus pechos siguiendo más abajo dejando un sendero de besos húmedos desde su cintura siguiendo la curva de sus caderas que mordió una y otra vez, haciéndola gemir, sentir una de las manos de ella presionando su cabeza, descubriendo al utilizar otra postura para hacerle el amor lugares de su cuerpo que no se había imaginado le podían provocar tanto placer.

Ella por su parte se entregó al placer, deslizando a lo largo de la cama su brazo en el que apoyaba su cabeza, gimiendo y jadeando al sentir la lengua ardiente de Andrew recorrer sus curvas, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su espina dorsal hasta más allá de su espalda baja, pellizcándola hasta hacerla gritar.

-Andrew.

Makoto quiso entonces darle el mismo placer, no sólo ser egoísta y perderse en el extasis que él le provocaba y se sentó en la cama empujándolo suavemente a él hasta que estuvo acostado de espaldas en la cama.

-Déjame darte placer mi vida.- Susurró ella deslizando su lengua por entre las líneas de sus músculos, sintiendo como ahora era él quien vibraba bajo su cuerpo, pasando su lengua por el pezón masculino hasta hacerlo gritar, mientras con sus manos apretaba su miembro erecto, tallándolo entre sus manos. Ella siguió después besando su torso, dispuesta a llegar hacia el sur de su cuerpo pero antes de siquiera poder llegar él la tomó por debajo de los brazos jalándola hasta quedar cara a cara y atrapar sus labios en un beso dulce y apasionado, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño y con la otra mano acariciando su espalda.

Él la hizo girarse sobre la cama, quedando de costado el uno al otro y de nuevo la volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, dominándola como siempre quería hacer y de nuevo comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente, mordiendo, siguiendo con su lengua el camino desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y finalmente detenerse en el nacimiento de sus senos en donde se detuvo, en aquella parte del cuerpo de su novia que tanto le gustaba y que sabía tanto placer le provocaba a ella, besando la curva de uno de sus senos, acariciándolo con su lengua una y otra vez el pezón que sintió se endurecía en su boca, apoyándose con uno de sus brazos en la cama para no dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo en ella y con la otra mano acariciando su otro pecho, estimulándolo, pellizcándolo hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

-Mi pequeña, mi _dulcis peccavi_.- Susurró él entre besos y caricias, mientras le daba atención a su otro pecho y su mano libre la llevaba hacia abajo, acariciándole el vientre hasta que ambos sintieron un golpecito donde él había tocado y al darse cuenta él sonrió y llevó sus labios al vientre de su novia, besándola, lamiéndola, sintiendo de vez en cuando el movimiento su hijo aún en el vientre de Makoto.

Andrew siguió besando su vientre, acomodándose entre sus piernas, llevando sus dedos hacia la intimidad de su novia, tocándola en el punto exacto donde como siempre la hizo gritar de placer y ella tan sensitiva, tan sólo sentir los dedos de él en su intimidad, tocándola, aferró sus puños a la colcha de la cama, gritando, sintiendo como oleadas de delicioso calor y placer le hacían sentir su cuerpo vibrando, alcanzando la cúspide del placer una y otra vez; mas sin embargo, quería algo más y llevó una de sus manos a su intimidad, tocándose con ansiedad.

-¡Quiero… quiero!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres muñequita?- Susurró él en su boca, besándola una y otra vez.

-Hazme tuya, te quiero dentro de mí.

Andrew se hincó entre sus piernas, jalándola hasta enredarlas alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a frotar su erección contra la intimidad de su novia, sintiéndola humedecida y ardiente por él.

Ella estaba gozando al sentirlo frotarse contra ella, la ansiedad se manifestaba en sus muslos humedecidos, ardiente por él, pero en vez de tenerlo hincado entre sus piernas siempre había preferido tenerlo cara a cara, poder reflejarse en sus ojos azules, que le susurrara palabras cariñosas al oído y sentirse entre sus brazos.

-Ven aquí.- Susurró Makoto irguiéndose un poco para alcanzar sus hombros.- Bésame.

Andrew se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería, tenerlo frente a frente, sentirse entre sus brazos, pero estar sobre ella no le parecía la mejor posición y se sentó en la cama, jalándola de las manos hacia él, tomándola de las caderas y sentándola en su erección hasta hundirse lentamente en su estrecha intimidad.

-¿Así está mejor?.- Susurró él con voz enronquecida, moviéndola de las caderas suavemente una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, perdiéndose en sus orbes esmeraldas oscurecidas, su hermosa piel perlada de sudor, sus mejillas sonrosadas y el delicioso aroma a rosas frescas que emanaba de su cabello y al moverse le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

-¡Sí!- Respondió ella entre gemidos y él apoyándose en los hombros de ella y aprovechando esa posición para controlar los movimientos.- ¡Más rápido!.- Pidió ella moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo una y otra vez.

-Tranquila pequeña, estás embarazada.- Le recordó él tratando de que se controlara, pues de un tiempo a la fecha, cada vez que hacían el amor él trataba de controlar sus impulsos, ser más delicado para no lastimarla, pero ella siempre parecía una fiera ansiosa que no ayudaba mucho y por el contrario sólo aumentaban en él su deseo por ella.

Makoto se acercó a él, dándole un beso que él correspondió mientras él seguía envistiéndola, moviéndola de las caderas al ritmo que quería, más el beso no duró mucho por la falta de aire y los gemidos de placer que clamaban por salir.

-¡Te amo, te amo!.- Susurraba ella entre jadeos.

-Mi dulcis peccavi, me vuelves loco.- Respondió él con voz enronquecida, perdido en la hermosa vista que le ofrecía aquella posición: el cuello de su novia y sus senos que con cada envestida se movían una y otra vez, besándolos, atrapándolos en su boca, mordiéndolos haciendo que ella gritara una y otra vez.

Él siguió moviéndose cada vez más rápido dentro de ella, escuchándola gritar, gemir, sintiéndola vibrar bajo su cuerpo una y otra vez; ella por su parte, sintió alcanzar el éxtasis una y otra vez, nublándole la vista, sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse como si existieran en el mundo sólo ella y él hasta que al fin él sintió la anticipación de placer en su virilidad y apresuró sus movimientos estallando al fin, mientras ella sentía de nuevo las oleadas de dulce calor invadiendo su ser, haciéndola vibrar, alcanzando juntos esa vez la cúspide del más exquisito placer.

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban en la cama, ella de espaldas y él a su lado, de costado, rodeándola en uno de sus brazos, perdidos en la mirada del otro, sonriéndose una y otra vez.

-Mi dulcis peccavi.- Susurró él acariciándole los labios.

-¿Qué significa dulcis peccavi?

-Significa dulce pecado, es en latín.

Ella arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió.

-¿Soy un pecado?... ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso eres, mi dulce tentación, mi adicción.- Dijo él.- Mi pequeña, mi muñequita preciosa.

-Se siente bien estar a tu lado.- Comentó ella.

-Y yo soy feliz contigo pequeña.- Dijo él deslizando su mano hacia el vientre de ella.- Más bien, soy feliz con ustedes.

Andrew se movió un poco, acercando su rostro al vientre de Makoto, mientras lo acariciaba con una de sus manos.

-¿Ya te dormiste pequeño?- Preguntó como si esperara respuesta y entonces sintió un golpecito donde él había tocado.- Parece como si me escuchara.- Volteó a ver a Makoto y se sorprendió al sentir de nuevo otro golpecito.

-Por supuesto que nos escucha.- Respodió Makoto.- He leído que los bebes escuchan la voz de sus padres si les hablan, que incluso es bueno ponérseles música y que el estado de animo de la madre puede afectar su salud.

-Lo se.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero los haré felices a los dos.- Comentó Andrew deslizando su mano en el vientre de Makoto y sintiendo de nuevo otro golpecito.- Bueno, creo que Andy será un niño muy inquieto.

Andrew se sentó sobre la cama y tomó su pantalón que estaba tirado en el piso, sacando de una de las bolsas del pantalón una cajita pequeña de terciopelo verde.

-Te tengo un regalo, Makoto.- Dijo él entregándole la cajita.

Makoto lo volteó a ver y sonrió, tocó varias veces la pequeña cajita, esperaba recibir un anillo, pero cuando la abrió encontró dos pendientes en forma de rosa hechos de finos zafiros rosados.

-Son preciosos.

-Sé que te encantan las rosas, por eso te los quise regalar para tu cumpleaños. Espero siempre los uses. Los miré y supe que no hay mujer que los pueda portar mejor que tú.

-Gracias Andrew, nunca me los quitaré.

-0-0-0-

**Siete semanas después….**

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de Makoto. Cuatro semanas en las que el invierno se había hecho sentir más frío y crudo, pero al mismo tiempo había sido de mayor felicidad tanto para Makoto como para sus tres adoradas amigas.

Navidad y año nuevo habían pasado ya, dando inició a un nuevo año, un año de importancia para Makoto y sus seres queridos, pues era en el que terminarían al fin el bachillerato, el año en que al fin tomarían caminos separados siguiendo su vocación, no así para Makoto, quien aunque no estaba siguiendo precisamente la vida que había planeado se sentía más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera sido en su vida, rodeada de sus seres queridos, de su amado Andrew y de su bebe que solía moverse más en su vientre que estaba un poco más pronunciado pero el cual ella sabía disimular utilizando la ropa adecuada.

-¿Entonces no entrarás a la universidad Makoto?.-Escuchó que le preguntaba Setsuna una vez que se hubiera sentado en la mesa de jardín de su mansión que era donde Rei ya estaba viviendo ahora, corriendo algunas veces de la mansión al templo y del templo a la mansión.

-Eso no lo haré hasta en un año Setsuna.- Respondió Makoto, que en pocos meses de haber conocido a la mamá de Rei le había llegado a tomar cariño tanto así que se llamaban por su nombre de pila y no por el apellido.

-Será hasta el próximo año.

-Eso espero.- Respondió Setsuna.- Y en caso de que necesites ayuda económica, alguna beca o lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo. Me da gusto que te hayas embarazado de un chico que te ama y que tanto ha valido la pena. Te lo mereces.

-Gracias, Setsuna.- Sonrió Makoto.- Yo también me siento afortunada. Mi tía jamás me hubiera apoyado.

-Es que tu tía es una bruja.- Comentó Rei.- ¿Y tu hija?... ¿Ya te decidiste a qué universidad entrarás?

Rei iba a decir algo, pero entonces se acercó uno de los empleados de la mansión.

-¿Sucede algo Shotaro?.- Preguntó Setsuna.

-Es el joven Chiba, viene a visitar a la señorita.

Rei se levantó de la silla.

-Le dije a Darien que hoy sería reunión de chicas.

-Anda Rei, ve, aquí me quedo con tu madre.- Respondió Makoto que tras un silenció comenzó a hablar con Setsuna.- ¿Sabes Setsuna?... Aunque tengo el apoyo de Andrew y él es muy cariñoso conmigo a veces tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, de no poder cuidar bien de mi pequeño cuando nazca… ¿Qué me puedes decir?... Tú ya eres madre.

Setsuna esbozó una sonrisa ante la pregunta de Makoto, le recordaba a ella en su adolescencia, cuando enamorada se había acostado con un chico del colegio y había quedado embarazada. Mas su suerte había sido distinta porque su compañero sexual había terminado dándole la espalda.

-Soy madre Makoto, pero no sabría qué decirte. Desgraciadamente me perdí de ver crecer a mi pequeña.

Makoto se sintió apenada ante la pregunta.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Mako-chan, es normal.- Respondió Setsuna.- Sólo te puedo decir que ninguna mujer nace sabiendo ser madre. Irás aprendiendo tú sola a conocer a tu bebe, a darte cuenta por qué llora, cuando necesita un cambio de pañal o cuando tiene hambre.- Setsuna volteó a ver a su hija que recibía con un beso cariñoso a su novio.- Me hubiera gustado estar presente en esas etapas de la vida de Rei, pero bueno, la vida no siempre es rosa y al menos le agradezco a dios que me haya concedido la dicha de encontrarla… ¿Sabes?... Me hubiera gustado tener tu suerte, ciertamente mis padres nunca me maltrataron como lo hacia tu...

-Como sea, da igual si la llamas tía o madre, para mi es sólo Sonomi, pero sigue.

-Te decía que mis padres nunca me maltrataron ni física ni emocionalmente.- Continuó hablando Setsuna.- Pero nunca me prestaron atenciones, papá estaba enfocado a los negocios y mamá a las reuniones con otras mujeres de la alta sociedad… yo crecí entre niñeras y los empleados domésticos de mi casa. Ser millonaria no me hizo más feliz y bueno… siempre estuve necesitada de cariño de alguna manera al igual que tú y entonces cuando conocí a un compañero de clases nos hicimos novios. Pensé que sería para siempre, pronto tuvimos sexo, no era amor lo que sentía por él, simplemente era el hecho de que buscaba de manera inconsciente un poco de cariño y entonces caí embarazada. Cuando le dije a mis padres, se molestaron. Papá por primera vez en su vida me golpeó, quería que abortara o me echaría a la calle… yo tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer a los 17 años .Si me echaba a la calle, sola y con un bebé, no sabía hacer nada. Fue entonces que de alguna manera mis padres me presionaron para dar a Rei en adopción y desde el primer momento en que la arrancaron de mis brazos nunca dejé de estar arrepentida, caí en depresión, incluso andaba conduciendo mi vida por el mal camino, drogándome, bebiendo, teniendo sexo desenfrenado por aquí y por allá, pero mis padres estaban tranquilos porque ya no estaba presente la prueba de mi desvergüenza y bueno, un día conocí a Yusuke, mi marido quien me ayudo a encaminar mi vida. En verdad que se que es horrible embarazarse a temprana edad y sentir que no tienes a nadie, que todos te dan la espalda. Así que Makoto, si algún día necesitas ayuda económica o simplemente ayuda moral no dudes en pedírmela que inmediatamente te ayudare, en verdad que te he tomado cariño.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Setsuna, yo también te tengo mucho cariño a ti.- Sonrió Makoto.- Me da gusto que Rei haya cumplido su sueño de encontrar a su madre y que sea una mujer tan linda como tú y muchas gracias, lamento lo que te sucedió, pero afortunadamente yo tengo el apoyo de mi novio. Y ahora se feliz, encontraste a tu hija y es preciosa, tengo muchas fotos de ella en casa, un día de estos aprovechare para traerlas, aunque supongo ella te ha traído ya algunas.

-Gracias, Mako-chan. Cada fotografía de mi Rei para mí es muy valiosa. Así que te lo agradezco.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, Rei y Darien caminaban tomados de la mano alrededor del gran jardín de la mansión Wakamatzu, conversando sobre los sucesos del día: las clases de ella, los exámenes que había tenido en el colegio, sus planes de estudiar derecho en TODAI, en tanto que él le hablaba sobre comenzar una especialidad en neurología debido a sus prácticas en el hospital al que había entrado a trabajar después de terminar su internado.

-Qué bueno es que estés en esa área antes de comenzar a estudiar la especialidad mi amor.- Dijo Rei.- Siempre es bueno ver y aprender de quien ya tiene experiencia.

-Así es mi amor, además no me puedo quejar, el sueldo es bueno.- Dijo Darien.- Hoy estuve visitando a algunos pacientes en coma… ¿Sabes?... Hay una chica que me enteré tiene casi 5 años en coma. Me dio tristeza verla tan joven y sumida en ese letargo del que no se sabe cuándo despertará. Además, su familia parecer haberse olvidado de ella.

Rei arqueó una de sus cejas y le soltó la mano, separándose de él y mirándolo con fingida molestia.

-Si sigues hablando así me pondré celosa.- Comentó Rei.- Ahora resulta que mi novio enamorado de una de las pacientes, mira nada más.

Darien sonrió y se acercó a Rei, abrazándola fuertemente y robándole un beso.

-Por supuesto que no hermosa. No podría amar a otra mujer que no seas tú.- Dijo Darien.- Te comento que me dio tristeza porque es una chica de mi edad… ¿Te imaginas?... Es muy joven y prácticamente estaba dejando la adolescencia cuando cayó en coma, seguro tenía planes, proyectos de vida, amigos, familia que la amaba, quizás hasta novio.

Rei se quedó pensativa y por un momento la historia de aquella chica en coma de la que le estaba hablando Darien le dio tristeza.

-Eso si nadie lo sabe, pero… ¿Cómo es que nadie la visita?

-Así es.- Respondió Darien.- Lo comentó una de las enfermeras que conocí hoy, parece que fue trasladada de Fukushima hace como 5 meses, dicen que el hombre encargado de ella sólo fue cuando la llevaron a internar, después volvió a ir a lo mucho dos veces y desde hace más o menos 5 meses ya ni siquiera se para por ahí y ni habla para preguntar por su estado de salud.

-Pobrecita.- Dijo Rei.- Tan joven, con una vida por delante y olvidada en el cuarto frío de un hospital, de milagro no se les ha ocurrido desconectarla de los aparatos que la mantienen con vida.

-Así es.- Respondió Darien.- Pero mejor no hablemos de cosas tan tristes… ¿Te apetecería ir a cenar el próximo fin de semana?... Será el cumpleaños de mi hermana.

-Claro.- Respondió Rei.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba en casa, vestido con un pantalón de algodón en color negro y un suéter con cierre del mismo color, dentro del cuarto que antes estaba demás en casa, en el cual estaba terminando de darle los últimos retoques a las paredes que parecían murales de hermosos paisajes del mar, con la arena café, palmeras, el azul del mar que en cierto punto se difuminaba a lo lejos con el cielo azul lleno del nubes.

Así era como Andrew había querido pintar las paredes del cuarto de su hijo, el cual ya estaba amueblado con una cuna en el centro de la habitación, un pequeño guardarropa, una mecedora acolchonada, un librero lleno de cuentos y un pequeño pony que había comprado ese mismo día al salir del hospital.

Detuvo un momento lo que estaba haciendo y miró que faltaba media hora para que fueran las 8 de la noche, hora en que había quedado a pasar a casa de Setsuna para recoger a Makoto pero entonces escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y miró a Makoto llegar, vestida con unas mallas en color café y un vestido de lana en color azul turquesa de manga larga apropiado para su embarazo, que con 5 meses ya era un poco notorio al menos en su pequeño vientre abultado, puesto que si la miraba por detrás lucía como la Makoto delgada y curvilínea que siempre habia sido, claro que con un poco más de caderas.

-Makoto, llegaste.- Dijo él dejando la brocha dentro del pequeño bote de pintura azul para acercarse a Makoto y darle un beso cariñoso en los labios.

-¡Está hermosa la habitación!.- Sonrió Makoto.- Seguro a Andy le encantara… te quedaron muy lindos los dibujos Andrew.

-Gracias, pequeña.

Makoto posó sus ojos en el pony de madera en color café que se encontraba en el cuarto y se acercó a él.

-¿Y esto?

-Lo he comprado para nuestro hijo.- Respondió Andrew acerándose a ella, abrazándola por detrás.- A mi desde niño me gustaban mucho los caballos, hasta aprendí a montar… espero que a Andy también le gusten.

-Ya lo creo que le gustarán.- Comentó Makoto.- Parece que será igual que tú, desde que estoy embarazada tengo ansiedad de comer rosquillas, pastel de chocolate, cerdo agridulce y aborrezco el salmón cuando antes me encantaba… ¿Te parece coincidencia?

-Es que mi pequeño es un Furuhata.- Respondió Andrew acariciándole el vientre abultado y después se separó de ella, tomándola de la mano.- Ven aquí.

-¿A dónde?

Andrew caminó hacia la cuna, ella no entendía que sucedía, pero él entonces sacó un sobre grande en color amarillo y lo abrió, sacando de el dos hojas.

-¿Recuerdas el dibujo que no terminé en tu cumpleaños?.- Preguntó Andrew mostrándole un dibujo hecho con pinturas donde ella salía recostada en medio de una amplia cama de pétalos de rosa, completamente desnuda y con los cabellos sueltos, en aquella posición erótica en que una de las tantas veces se había acomodado, extendida en la cama, con uno de los pies estirados y el otro cruzado por encima.- Aquí lo tengo.

Makoto se quedó mirando el dibujo por un momento, tomándolo entre sus manos, sintiendo nostalgia al verlo.

-Al menos con este dibujo puedo recordar cuando era delgada y bella.

-No digas eso pequeña, ahora eres mucho más hermosa.- Le dijo Andrew y sacó un dibujo, uno de ella sentada en el sofá, peinada con su alta coleta y ese mismo vestido color azul turquesa, pero lo que tenía de especial este dibujo era que en este salía con su vientre abultado debido al embarazo.- Este es para recordarte embarazada cuando nazca nuestro hijo.- Andrew la abrazó por detrás, acariciando su vientre de nuevo.- En verdad que extrañaré tu pancita, te ves preciosa mi Mako-chan.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella.- Parece ser que cada cumpleaños me regalas un dibujo.

-Claro.- Dijo Andrew.- Aunque este llegó un poco retrasado. Te prometo que para tu siguiente cumpleaños que es en poco más de 10 meses te regalare un dibujo con Andy en brazos y te llevare de viaje a Paris… ¿De acuerdo?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, desde que era pequeña siempre había sido uno de sus sueños conocer Paris.

-Andrew, me encantara conocer Paris contigo y con Andy.- Respodió Makoto.- Seremos muy felices, esperare con ansias mi próximo cumpleaños, aunque te recuerdo que cumpliré 19, aún seguiré siendo menor de edad.

-Bueno, si es así entonces podemos esperar a que cumplas 20.- Respondió él.- Aunque buscare por todos los medios que te den tu emancipación.

Gracias Andrew.- Respondió ella tomándole las manos, sintiéndose feliz al ser abrazada por él.- Y aunque no vallamos en 10 meses a Francia estaré muy feliz porque estaremos los tres juntos, juntos y felices… ¿Verdad?

Andrew la hizo girarse y le sonrió.

-Así es Makoto, ahora vamos a cenar… ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos salieron a la sala y cenaron un poco de comida china que Andrew había comprado en un restaurante antes de llegar a casa, estuvieron charlando algunas horas y después de tomar una ducha juntos y hacer el amor fueron finalmente a la recámara, acostándose para descansar al final de ese días, mas Makoto parecía no encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar, pues se movía de un lado a otro, se sentaba y de nuevo se volvía a acostar.

-¿Qué sucede Mako?... ¿Te sientes mal?

-No me puedo dormir.- Respondió Makoto.- Si me acuesto de espaldas siento que me ahogo, boca abajo no puedo porque me apachurraría el vientre y de costado…no lo sé, me pesa la panza… ya quiero que nazca.

Andrew sonrió y la tomó una de sus manos, besándosela suavemente.

-Como lo siento pequeña, pero es normal. Tienes casi 6 meses de embarazo. Sé que hay algunas almohadas especiales que se usan durante el embarazo para que puedas dormir más cómodamente, pero por ahora no puedo ir a comprarte una.- Respondió Andrew.- Acuéstate de costado, si quieres úsame de almohada para que te sientas más cómoda.

-¿Cómo?

Makoto se acomodó de costado junto a Andrew, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él y su vientre en su torso, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él, sintiendo los brazos de él que la estrechaban cálidamente.

-Así está mejor.- Respondió ella.

-Ya lo creo que si.- Respondió Andrew y al estar en contacto con Makoto de pronto sintió junto con ella los movimientos de su hijo dentro del vientre de ella.- Creo que Andy despertó.

-0-0-0-

**Una semana después…**

Makoto se encontraba dentro de la recamara vistiéndose con su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de algodón en color negro y una blusa de tirantes del mismo tono la cual tenía un estampado de una rosa rosada en el centro, una pijama apropiada para su estado de embarazo, ciertamente podía no ser una pijama muy abrigadora, pero dentro de la casa siempre tenían calefacción que permitía que se olvidaran del crudo frío en aquellos días de invierno.

Caminó al final hacia la cama, soltándose su cabello antes como lo hacía siempre antes de dormir y caminó hacia la cama en donde estaba la almohada de maternidad en color rosa que Andrew le había comprado y se acostó en la cama, apoyando en ella su cabeza que rodeaba entre sus brazos y era un cómodo apoyo para su vientre abultado evitando así que se cansara y durmiera con mayor comodidad, mas sin embargo conforme las semanas pasaban sentía que cargar dentro a su hijo era más pesado, tanto para su espalda como para sus pies que a veces se hinchaban un poco.

Mas sin embargo no se podía quejar, era feliz al lado de Andrew, su bebé estaba saludable y en cuanto a la preparatoria, faltaban dos meses para que terminara y afortunadamente gracias a la ayuda de Rei, Amy y Andrew lo estaba logrando, pasando con excelencia académica los exámenes que había presentado desde que había dejado de acudir a clases, pareciendo como si el hecho de saber que sería madre le hiciera esforzarse y ser más optimista.

Sintió que sus ojos pesaban, el sueño la estaba venciendo y el ruido de las gotas de la regadera que repiqueteaban contra la puerta corrediza parecían arrullarla, sintiendo que no aguantaría despierta hasta que Andrew saliera, y así fue, cuando él salió, ella ya se encontraba sumida en la profundidad de sus sueños.

-Mi Makoto.- Susurró Andrew al salir del baño y rápidamente se vistió con un pantalón negro de algodón, dejando su torso desnudo que era como le gustaba siempre dormir.

Hacía una semana que la había escuchado seguir quejándose por no poder dormir y ansioso le había buscado una almohada de maternidad tres días atrás. Mas sin embargo la idea ya no le estaba gustando del todo y se acostó a su lado, besando una de sus mejillas haciendo que ella despertara de su sueño.

-Andrew.

-Pequeña, te desperté, perdón.

-Quería esperarte despierta pero me quedé dormida.- Respondió ella con voz adormilada, acostándose de espaldas para mirar los ojos azules de su novio.- Estoy cansada, pero la almohada es cómoda.

-Sí, se nota.- Dijo él a modo de reproche.- Ahora me has sustituido por una almohada.

Makoto sonrió ante su comentario, en verdad le gustaba más dormir acurrucada junto a él, pero por algo le había comprado la almohada, había pensado que quizás tal vez para que no lo molestara.

-Pareciera como si estuvieras celoso de un pedazo de tela relleno de algodón.

-Me has abandonado.- Respondió él.

-¿Entonces puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro que sí, pequeña.- Se acostó él de espaldas en la cama y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y su vientre abultado en el torso de él.

-Siempre es más cómodo dormir en tus brazos que abrazada a una almohada.

Andrew sonrió y deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de Makoto, masajeando suavemente, no era necesario que ella se lo pidiera, sabía que a veces le dolía, que era pesado llevar en esos momentos en su vientre a su hijo que estaba a pocos meses de nacer.

-Me han aumentado el sueldo casi al doble.- Comentó él.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó ella emocionada.

-Si.- Respondió él.- Así que mañana te llevaré de compras.

-No es necesario, Andrew.- Respondió ella bostezando.- Ya me has comprado bastante ropa de maternidad, además ni creas que pienso quedarme así de gorda, en cuanto nazca Andy pretendo volver a mi talla.

-Tú no eres gorda, pequeña.- Respondió él.- Sólo estas embarazada y te ves muy linda. Y sí iremos de compras. Necesitas ropa, cada vez que salimos todo lo quieres comprar para el bebé, piensas muy poco en ti.

-Gracias, entonces.

-¿Sabes?... Igual también podemos ir a algún vivero, me gustaría comprar algunas lindas rosas para sembrar, sé que el patio no es muy grande, pero quiero que ahí tengamos un pequeño jardín lleno de rosales o flores de otro tipo, mañana te llevare para que escojas las que te gustan.

-No sabía que te gustaran las flores.

-Son lindas pero la verdad sabes que yo soy un descuidado, pero sé que a ti te encantan y sabrás cuidarlas. No sé qué haría sin ti pequeña. Mi vida antes de ti en verdad que era desastrosa y ahora, ahora toda la casa tiene tu sello personal.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Me encanta.- Respondió él.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

En una de esas tardes en las que el frío invernal parecía haberse aplacado un poco, Andrew conducía por las calles de Tokio, conversando con Makoto que iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto dirigiéndose hacia el templo Hikawa, pues Rei los había invitado a cenar en compañía de ella y Darien. Ciertamente Makoto solía verse mucho con sus amigas, pero en aquella ocasión Rei la había invitado al templo pues estaba demasiado ocupada como para citarse en otro lugar, además de que de esa manera Andrew y Darien que ya no se veían tanto como antes debido a sus trabajos habían aceptado gustosos.

Cuando al fin llegaron, inmediatamente bajaron del auto y subieron los escalones tomados de la mano.

-Ten cuidado Makoto.

-Andrew, conozco el templo muchas veces he venido, además no soy una niñita.

-Sólo te estoy cuidando.- Dijo Andrew.- No quiero que te hagas daño.

-Eres un exagerado.

Ambos siguieron subiendo los escalones hasta que escucharon la voz de Rei que gritaba llamando a su perro.

-¡Kabul espera ven acá!

Makoto tan sólo escuchar que Rei llamaba a su perro sintió como si la piel se le erizara, desde que era niña sin saber por qué le había tenido un pavor incontrolable a los perros y se escondió tras Andrew como una niña asustada tan sólo verlo venir. Quería bajar corriendo los escalones, pero Andrew la detuvo de la mano.

-Mako, tranquila pequeña no pasa nada. Kabul es sólo un lindo perro y si no le haces daño no te hará daño. Respira y cuenta hasta 10.

Makoto pareció tranquilizarse con las palabras de Andrew y dejó que el pasara un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros, inhalando y exhalando aire, tratando de controlarse sin salir corriendo y gritando como lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones y vio a Kabul que parecía estar contento de ver a Andrew, como si lo conociera, jugueteando a su alrededor.

-Hola lindo Kabul.- Le habló Andrew acariciándole la cabeza cuando el perro se levantó y después se volvió a agachar jugueteando como si persiguiera su propia cola.- Lo siento ahora no traje un hueso para ti.

Rei al instante salió corriendo con una cadena que puso alrededor del cuello de su perro. Lo había soltado un poco, aunque cuando Makoto iba a casa o eran horas de que el templo podía recibir visitas de creyentes o turistas solía encerrarlo o atarlo con una cadena al tronco de un árbol atrás del jardín del templo.

-Lo siento, Mako-chan.- Respondió Rei volteando a ver a Darien que llegó a su lado.- Lo solté porque alguien le estaba dando de comer y olvido atarlo como claramente le dije… ¿Verdad Darien?

-Rei, pero no te enojes, no fue para tanto.- Trató de justificarse Darien.- Ya, no digas nada, te perdono porque irás a traer la cena… ¿Verdad querido?- Lo tomó Rei del brazo.

-Como decirte que no.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rei clavó sus ojos en Andrew.

-Kabul es un perro muy tranquilo.- Dijo Rei.- No suele acercarse mucho a las personas a menos que lo ataquen o en otros casos cuando las conoce y les tiene confianza… de pronto me pareció como si te conociera.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, no podía decirle "claro que me conoce", era algo que no le correspondía, y aunque sabía que Rei tenía derecho a saberlo no era el quien debía hablar.

-Digamos que les agrado a los animales.- Respondió Andrew.

Rei no se quedó tranquila con su respuesta. Mas sin embargo, como en el pasado ya no miraba de manera hostil a Andrew, por el contrario se había ganado su aprecio al ver que hacía feliz a Makoto y que la trataba bien.

-Sí, eso puede ser.

-¿Entonces que traemos de comer?.- Preguntó Darien.- Comida rápida o comida italiana… ¿Qué se les antoja chicas?

-Creo que eso se lo dejaremos al pequeño Andy.- Sonrió Rei, hablando de esa manera cuando se trataba de que Makoto eligiera el menú.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer a un restaurante?.- Preguntó Makoto.- Digo, si vamos a comprar comida de restaurante mejor podemos ir allá y se me antojan unas alitas con bbq.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que llegaran al elegante restaurante-bar de comida rápida en el que Makoto, Andrew, Rei y Darien habían estado comiendo mientras conversaban de trivialidades, sobre el próximo nacimiento del pequeño Andrew, sobre los planes de entrar a la universidad de Rei hasta que al final Darien comentó sobre su decisión de especializarse en neurología y mencionó sobre el hospital donde estaba trabajando, haciendo que de pronto Andrew recordara a Hotaru, a quien por meses había tenido olvidada.

-Felicidades, Darien.- Respondió Makoto.- La clínica Amaterasu es una de las clínicas más prestigiosas del país, así que a mí y a Andrew nos da gusto que estes trabajando ahí… ¿Verdad Andrew?.- Volteó a ver Makoto a su novio.

Andrew se quedó en silencio unos segundos y esbozó al final una sonrisa.

-Claro, felicidades amigo. Sabía que lo lograrías.- Comentó sintiéndose feliz con su amigo y ocultando los sentimientos encontrados que le había causado recordar a Hotaru. Después de todo ser psicólogo a veces parecía serle una herramienta de dos filos, pues cuando quería podía ocultar a la perfección sus emociones. Saber que Hotaru había quedado sola en el mundo, sin familia, sin siquiera las visitas suyas a las que no acudía desde hace alrededor de cinco meses, abandonada en esa clínica le hacía sentirse un poco mal por ella que seguía sumida en ese letargo. Mas sin embargo, él ahora estaba con Makoto, se sentía en paz a su lado, feliz y ansioso por la espera de su primogénito y eso no lo cambiaba por nada.

Darien y Rei pronto se despidieron, dejándolos sólos una media hora más hasta que finalmente Andrew pagó la cuenta y ambos se pusieron de pie para salir.

-Andrew, quiero ir al baño.- Comentó Makoto cuando estaban casi a la salida.- Espérame afuera si gustas.

-De acuerdo, sólo no te tardes mucho o sabes que soy capaz de ir a buscarte.

Makoto sonrió ante el comentario de Andrew, definitivamente a veces exageraba con sus cuidados.

Después de que Makoto se dirigiera al baño, Andrew salió afuera, tomado un poco de aire fresco, mirando la luna llena aquella noche y entonces escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Andrew?

Andrew volteó encontrándose con el abogado que había estado llevando el caso del difundo Soushi Tomoe y sonrió, aquel hombre le agradaba.

-Ogiwara, que gusto verte… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Andrew.

Ambos estuvieron charlando un poco sobre los viejos tiempos, sobre cuando Andrew vivía en Fukushima, Andrew le hablaba de su difunto padre rememorando viejos tiempos y después hablaron un poco sobre Jedite, a quien le estaba yendo bien viviendo en Londrew hasta que Ogiwara tocó el tema del que Andrew por alrededor de 5 meses había evitado.

-¿Cómo sigue Hotaru?.- Preguntó Ogiwara.- ¿Aún sigues visitando a esa chica que fue tu novia?

Andrew se incomodó un poco ante la pregunta, sin saber siquiera que saliendo del restaurante estaba Makoto que acababa de escuchar lo que Ogiwara le había preguntado.

Makoto tan sólo escuchar aquel nombre, "Hotaru", no pudo evitar sentir la espina de los celos clavándose en su corazón, hace mucho Andrew le había contado que había tenido por novia a una chica con ese nombre que para él había sido especial, ella lo había dejado en el olvido, pero escuchar que alguien le preguntara a Andrew por esa chica le hacía sentirse molesta… ¿Por qué Andrew debería seguir visitándola?

**N/A: Chicas, esta vez sí que me atrase un poco, algunas horas con la publicación de capitulo pero aquí esta, espero les agrade y saludos a todas.**

**Por cierto, para HikaroMoon que preguntó que significa peccavi, pues creo que ya tienes la respuesta, es en latin y significa pecado, y dulcis peccavi es dulce pecado.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	24. Chapter 24 Hubiera

_Me encuentro acompañada de Zafiro, ambos sentados en la banca de un parque una semana después de que me dieran de alta tras hacerme la cirugía con la que aseguro nunca más embarazarme, decidida al fin a ponerle término a la relación de noviazgo con él._

_-Yo te amo Makoto.- Susurró Zafiro.- Te amo desde el momento en que te miré en esa convención de gastronomía en París, creí que era el destino que estuviéramos juntos._

_Esbozó una sonrisa llena de amargura, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza y pena al no poder corresponder al amor incondicional que Zafiro me ofrece, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo ir para que tenga la oportunidad de encontrar a una chica que le ame, pues merece mucho más que casarse con una mujer que por él sólo siente cariño._

_-Lo sé Zafiro.- Le digo al fin.- Pero una relación es de dos, sabes y siempre has sabido…_

_-Que no me amas.- Responde él apretando sus puños con impotencia.- Lo sé, siempre lo supe y yo tengo la culpa por haberme enamorado sólo. No has podido amarme por que aún amas al padre de Andrew…¿Verdad?_

_Andrew, mi amado Andrew, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se me salgan al recordarlo y al escuhar cómo Zafiro da en el blanco con su respuesta, amo al padre de mi pequeño que lleva su mismo nombre de manera inevitable, su recuerdo siempre va conmigo a todas partes y un sollozó escapa de mi garganta, lo hecho tanto de menos._

_-Si no lo hubieras conocido a él antes que a mi seguramente hubiera podido ganarme tu amor.- Escuchó decir a Zafiro._

_¿Podría haber sido así?... Ni yo misma lo sé. Ciertamente Zafiro es un hombre con el que tengo mucho en común: ambos estudiamos gastronomía, ambos somos dueños de un negocio de comida, amamos cocinar juntos, siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa, hay química sexual y trata bien a mi hijo, pero… ¿Dónde está esa sensación de alegría que debería sentir cuando lo veo?... ¿Dónde está esa sensación de extrañarlo cuando sale de viaje?... ¿Por qué a pesar de que gozo tener sexo con él en la cama no soy capaz de sentirme feliz y plena como cuando hacía el amor con Andrew?_

_¿Me hubiera enamorado de Zafiro si no hubiera conocido a Andrew?... Quizás sí, o quizás las cosas suceden por algo y en mi destino ya estaba conocer a Andrew de alguna u otra manera, pero como una vez el mismo Andrew me dijo, el hubiera no existe y no vale la pena cuestionarlo porque sólo tenemos el aquí y el ahora._

_-No se como puedes seguir enamorada de un hombre que en estos años ni siquiera ha sido bueno para dar la cara por su hijo dejándolo en el abandono. Si te amara tanto él estuviera aquí contigo._

_Las palabras de Zafiro me molestan, sé que tiene razón en pensarlo, soy tan celosa del recuerdo de Andrew que jamás lo he compartido con él pero aun así me pongo de pie sintiéndome molesta._

_-¡Andrew no está conmigo porque está muerto, está muerto!_

_Me dejo caer pesadamente en la banca una vez más, con la vista empañada por las lágrimas y siento Zafiro posar su brazo sobre uno de mis hombros._

_-¿Muerto?... Lo siento, no lo sabía._

_-Déjame sola._

_-Makoto pero…_

_-Déjame sola Zafiro._

_Al final lo veo alejarse, pero no me importa, quiero este momento de soledad para mi. Cierto Zafiro no puede hablar mal de Andrew porque jamás lo conoció, Andrew siempre fue un buen padre, aunque en algo Zafiro sin saberlo tiene razón: Si Andrew me hubiera amado._

_Sé que es tonto pensar en el hubiera pero muchas veces he pensado egoístamente en lo que hubiera sido de nosotros si Hotaru no hubiera despertado del coma, si mi amor hubiera sido suficiente para que él me amara aunque sea la mitad de lo que la amó a ella._

**Hubiera.**

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa cuando Ogiwara le preguntara por Hotaru, muchas veces tras haber quedado ella en coma y durante el tiempo que estuvo Souchi Tomoe en el corredor de la muerte el abogado le había aconsejado que debía seguir con su vida, mas sin embargo el siempre le había dicho que esperaría a Hotaru así en ellos se le fuera la vida, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado en su vida, tenía novia y esperaba con ansiedad a su primogénito.

Estaba a punto de formular una respuesta, pero entonces sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y al voltear se encontró a Makoto que le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Ogiwara, hace mucho que no nos veíamos ya muchos meses que no nos veíamos, así que hay muchas cosas de las que no te he contado nada.- Dijo Andrew pasando un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de Makoto.- Voy a ser padre de un niño en tres meses y esta linda chica es mi novia y la madre de mi hijo, Kino Makoto

Para Andrew no pasó desapercibidó el rostro desencajado de Ogiwara, se dio cuenta de que se había impresionado no sólo de saber que al fin había decidido abrirse a una relación después de lo ocurrido con Hotaru, mucho menos esperarse que también dicha novia estuviera embarazada.

-Makoto.- Continuó Andrew con su presentación.- Él es Ogiwara, un amigo de mi padre.

-Mucho gusto señor Ogiwara.

-El gusto es mio señorita Kino.- Respondió el hombre haciendo una reverencia al igual que Makoto para después posar sus ojos en Andrew.- Muchas felicidades Andrew, por tu linda novia y por tu bebé, espero sean muy felices.

-Ya lo soy Ogiwara.- Respondió Andrew.- Esta mujer me hace muy feliz.

Andrew estuvo intercambiando un par de palabras más con Ogiwara quien los felicitó a los dos por el nacimiento de su bebé y después Andrew le preguntó por su familia para al final despedirse no sin antes mandarle saludos a la señora Ogiwara y subir al auto junto con Makoto dirigiéndose rumbo a su hogar.

-A Ogiwara lo conozco desde toda la vida.- Iba contándole Andrew a Makoto en el auto sobre su pasado.- Su esposa es profesora al igual que mi padre lo fue y bueno de alguna manera los presnetó y él se convirtió en un gran amigo. Su esposa también es una mujer muy amable al igual que su hijo que es de la edad de Jedite.

Andrew notó que Makoto iba con la vista perdida al frente, en silenció y al ver la seriedad de su rostro no le paso desapercibido que había algo que estaba rondando por su mente y que seguramente quería decir.

-¿Sucede algo Makoto?

Makoto se mordió el labio inferior como lo hacía cada vez que estaba ansiosa por saber algo, y Andrew lo notó, pues conocía cada uno de sus gestos y detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de un supermercado.

-¿Qué sucede Mako-chan?

Makoto lo volteó a ver y, aunque quería mostrarse tranquila, la sonrisa que esbozó en su rostro fue demasiado forzada.

-¿Qué hay sobre tu ex novia Hotaru?

A Andrew no le sorprendió del todo que preguntara por Hotaru, después de todo alguna vez se la había mencionado sin entrar en demasiados detalles y era posible que hubiera escuchado algo de la conversación que tuvo con Ogiwara saliendo del restaurante.

-Ah, ya veo es eso.- Dijo Andrew

-Cuando iba saliendo escuche que Ogiwara te preguntaba por ella, si seguías visitándola.- Dijo Makoto con un tono de molestia en su voz que no paso desapercibido por Andrew.- ¿Por qué se supone que tú deberías visitarla a ella todavía?

Makoto conforme preguntaba por ella sentía su corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho, de pronto la idea de pensar que aquella mujer hubiera sido demasiado importante en la vida de Andrew le hacia sentirse molesta, celosa de que quizá Andrew hubiera amado demasiado a esa joven que estuviera imposibilitado para amarla.

¿Qué tal si sólo estaba con ella por lástima?... ¿Por qué esperaba un hijo suyo y se sentía obligado?

-Así que eso era lo que querías decirme.- Dijo Andrew volteando a ver a Makoto a los ojos.- Mira Makoto, otra de las cosas de las que no te he hablado es de mi relación con Hotaru, bueno si la mencione hace tiempo cuando tú me preguntaste si había tenido novia, pero no te comente de ella.- Andrew hizo una pausa para lo que iba a decir, no podía negar que Hotaru había sido importante en su vida porque sería mentirle, no podría negar jamás que le había amado con locura, que hubiera dado por ella la vida misma y no lo negaría, no quería mentirle a Makoto.- Yo a ella la conozco desde que éramos niños, su padre al igual que Ogiwara era abogado y entonces así mi padre conocio a Souchi Tomoe y los tres se hicieron grandes amigos y también nos convertimos en grandes amigos los hijos de ellos: Hotaru, que era la hija única de Tomoe, Yuichiru que es hijo único de Ogiwara y mi hermano y yo. Hotaru y yo por ser de la misma edad siempre estuvimos juntos desde el kindergarden hasta el bachillerato sólo que ella se atrasó un año porque era un tanto enfermiza de pequeña, en la adolescencia le rompieron el corazón más de una vez y yo siempre era quien la consolaba…

-¿Estuviste enamorado de ella desde que eras un niño?.- Preguntó Makoto sintiéndose celosa de aquella joven de la que poco conocía y no sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo de escuchar el final de la historia.

-Así es, Makoto.- Respondió Andrew.- Desde niño ella fue mi amor platónico, era un tanto diferente al resto de las demás niñas y de adolescente también era distinta, aunque yo la miraba como un imposible, por cobardía nunca le confesaba mi amor y de pronto tenía citas con otras chicas, nada serio y al comenzar la preparatoria me hice novio de otra chica que debo decir me deslumbró más que nada por su atractivo físico, con esa chica, Kasumi se llamaba, fue con quien perdí mi virginidad, mas pronto ambos nos dimos cuenta que aunque nos llevábamos bien en el terreno sexual no teníamos química fuera de ese aspecto, fue entonces que en ese momento Hotaru terminó con uno de sus ex novios y bueno me acerqué a ella para darle mi apoyo y de un momento a otro le confese mi amor y ella no tardó en aceptarme como novio. Los dos nos llevábamos bien, yo me gradue de la preparatoria un año antes que ella y vine a vivir a Tokio para estudiar a TODAI pero cada que podía iba a Fukushima a visitarla a ella y a mi padre que en ese tiempo ya estaba enfermo de cáncer pancreático.

-¿Y por qué terminarón?

-Justo eso es lo que voy a decirte.- Dijo Andrew.- Nosotros a pesar de la distancia teníamos una relación bastante sólida, ella estaba en su último año de preparatoria y al siguiente se iba a venir a Tokio para estudiar en TODAI, teníamos planes de que ella viviera conmigo, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera.- Continuó hablando Andrew.- Y en uno de esos fines de semana en que fui a Fukushima, recuerdo que tuvimos un fin de semana inolvidable, habíamos cumplido ya dos años de novios, habíamos estado todo el día fuera divirtiéndonos yo y ella pero entonces de un momento a otro nos dimos cuenta de que dos autos nos seguían, Hotaru estaba asustada y yo también, uno de los autos logró emparejarse al mio y el otro iba por detrás, eran demasiados hombres, yo estaba nervioso, Hotaru gritaba y lloraba pero entonces el auto cayó por un barranco porque al querer huir acelere el auto y no me di cuenta de que había una curva en el camino.

-¿Y después qué pasó?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-Él cayo al precipicio, al revez, con las llantas hacia arriba.- Explicó Andrew.- Afortunadamente la bolsa de aire me salvó la vida, me di un golpe en el estómago que me dejó sofocado y adolorido por algunos momentos y un par de golpes, pero el olor a humo comenzó a llegar a mi nariz… me di cuenta de que el auto podría explotar en cualquier momento y no sé cómo lo hice estando lastimado y con el auto en esa posición, pero logré quitarme el cinturón y salirme por la ventana, de suerte que traía los vidrios abajó e inmediatamente fui al otro lado del auto y al darme cuenta de que Hotaru estaba inconsciente me desesperé… el auto comenzó a arder en llamas pero no la iba a dejar ahí, le quité el cinturón, estaba herida y como pude la saqué del auto. Pronto llegó una ambulancia, yo estaba histérico, desesperado. Hotaru estaba muy grave, pensamos que moriría, su padre me culpaba a mi, pero en realidad no fue mi culpa porque además de todo eso quienes nos seguían no eran asaltantes sino sicarios que querían matar a Hotaru para saldar cuentas pendientes con Tomoe.

-¿Sicarios?.- Preguntó Makoto sorprendida.- ¿Por qué querrían matarla?... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Hotaru siempre vivió en abundancia.- Dijo Makoto.- Sus padres tenían negocios, y fue entonces que me enteré que el padre de Hotaru trabajaba para uno de los clanes Yakuza más importantes. Había tenido un tipo de problemas y entonces habían querido matar a Hotaru, pero los sicarios fueron detenidos y el padre de Hotaru fue llevado al corredor de la muerte porque además había participado en secuestros. Nadie sabía a que se dedicaba, también me sorprendió saberlo.

-¿Y que sucedió con Hotaru?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-Milagrosamente no murió.- Dijo Andrew.- Sigue con vida pero quedó en coma.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, no supo que mas decir en ese momento, aquello que le contaba Andrew parecía ser una hermosa historia del amor ideal cuyo final era trágico pero dejando como final abierto que la princesa despertara de su sueño donde encontraría a su príncipe amado que la había esperado eternamente.

Si, muchas veces en el pasado se había sentido triste cuando Andrew le decía ser del tipo de hombres que no amaba, le había dolido pues ella quería ser amada por el, pero entonces ahora creía comprender cual era el motivo por el que se había negado a amar o se seguía negando a ello.

-Es por eso que siempre dices que no te gustan las relaciones serias.- Dijo Makoto.- Porque en realidad vives esperando por ella, siempre fue por ella, porque conservas la esperanza de que despierte.

Makoto en ese momento se quedo con la mirada perdida en la nada, no sabía si gritar o echarse a llorar tan sólo imaginarse que aun Hotaru de alguna manera vivía, saber que Andrew seguramente seguido la recordaría e imaginarse que sucedería en el remoto caso de que algun día despertara.

Andrew notó entonces el tono de molestia y tristeza con que hablaba Makoto y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola voltear hacia él para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes que estaban cristalizados en ese momento, sabía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Sí pequeña. Era por eso que me negaba a tener una relación seria y enamorarme.- Dijo Andrew.- Porque en parte tenía la esperanza de que Hotaru despertara, y aunque me enredaba sexualmente con otras mujeres siempre vivía esperando por Hotaru. Ella fue una mujer muy especial para mi, pero ella forma parte de mi pasado, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa porque es algo que fue parte de mi vida y ya pasó.- Andrew le sonrió y removió uno de sus mechones castaños hacia atrás.- Pero después te conocí a ti y cambiaste mi vida. Makoto, eres la mujer más especial que he conocido, la más linda y esto que tengo contigo no lo cambiaría por nada, tú y este pequeño son lo mejor que me ha sucedido.- Le tocó el vientre abultado.

Makoto no pudo evitar que salieran un par de lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos, parecía como si el embarazo la hiciera ser mas emocional, mas sensible.

-No estarías conmigo de no ser porque estoy embarazada.- Dijo Makoto.- Confiesalo, si no hubiera quedado embarazada yo seguiría viviendo con Sonomi y posiblemente tu y yo estaríamos distanciados o en el mejor de los casos teniendo sexo esporádico.

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa y le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Pienso que no vale la pena pensar en el hubiera porque precisamente el hubiera no existe.- Dijo Andrew.- No vale la pena pensar que hubiera pasado porque las cosas no son de esa manera que pudieran haber sido.- Continuó hablando.- Muchas veces de niño me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si mamá no se hubiera ido, cómo sería nuestra vida, cuando papá enfermó me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera hecho un estudio medico antes y mi respuesta era que no tendría cáncer terminal y cuando Hotaru cayó en coma más de una vez me pregunte que hubiera pasado si esa noche a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido ir a un mirador a las afueras de la carretera con ella, pero las cosas son así y no las podemos cambiar Makoto. Sólo tenemos el pasado como es y nuestro aquí y ahora. Si no te hubieras embarazado ciertamente seguirías viviendo en casa de Sonomi, estudiando en el Private Girls T.A. y haciendo planes para estudiar en París, quizás yo no estuviera contigo porque me había propuesto no buscarte, si bien recuerdo teníamos sin vernos desde el día de Tanabata que fue cuando te embaracé o quizá si seguiríamos viéndonos porque no me puedo resistir a ti, creo que eso es lo más seguro aunque no hay manera de saberlo… ¿Recuerdas aquel día que íbamos a salir temprano?... ¿Qué te había invitado a salir un sábado de mañana y que me rechazaste por irte a la playa con Amy?

Makoto asintió.

-Seguramente si ese día hubieras ido conmigo en vez de salir con tus amigas te hubieras convertido en mi novia.- Dijo Andrew.- Aunque bueno, eso iba a depender de tu respuesta, si me decías sí o si me decías no.

Makoto abrió grandemente los ojos, extrañada por lo que le decía Andrew.

-Aunque me mires así Makoto.- Dijo Andrew.- Ese día me había levantado para preparar todo, te iba a llevar a casa, había llenado la cama con pétalos de rosas rojas, te había comprado un ramo de rosas rosadas y chocolates de cereza y menta como te gusta, te había preparado el desayuno y te había comprado un negligee negro, te quería tener bajo mi cuerpo, tocarte, saborearte y te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia pero no fuiste, así que quizá si hubieras ido quizá fueras mi novia desde entonces… Aunque tampoco vale la pena cuestionármelo porque…

-¿En serio hiciste todo eso sólo por mi?... ¿De verdad tenías pensado pedirme que fuera tu novia?.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.

-Lo hice por ti pequeña.- Dijo Andrew.- Y si tenía pensado pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado apenada al recordar que lo había rechazado, al imaginarse lo mucho que el se había esforzado por preparar todo especialmente para ella.

-Ese día tampoco fui con Amy a la playa, yo lo inventé.

-Suponia que quizá lo habías hecho para molestarme.- Sonrió Andrew.- Aunque no pensé que no hubieras ido, aunque en realidad contigo siempre es difícil, en ese tiempo también salías con Tamahome.

-Si es cierto que un tiempo salía con Tamahome.- Dijo Makoto.- Después de que tú y yo nos alejamos, antes de reencontrarnos en el festival de Tanabata, pero nunca tuvimos sexo… bueno un día estuvimos a punto pero…

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, no podía evitar molestarse tan sólo imaginar que otro tocara a su novia.

-¿Pero qué?

-Me arrepentí.- Respondió Makoto.- Bueno, en realidad me sentía necesitada de sexo, tenía ganas y un día me dejé llevar pero cometí la insensatez de llamarlo Andrew y me golpeó.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a golpearte?.- Preguntó Andrew que de estar tranquilo se puso furioso al imaginarse siquiera que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a su novia.- ¿Cómo se atreve el imbécil?... ¡Debiste decírmelo para poner en su lugar al imbécil!

-No fue necesario.- Respondió Makoto.- Yo sé defenderme, le di sus buenos golpes y me fui de ahí.

-¡Pero no debió lastimarte, eres una mujer, eres…

-Andrew, tranquilo.- Sonrió Makoto.- Ya pasó, no te enojes, además tú siempre dices que no vale la pena hacer corajes por cosas que ya pasarón.

Andrew sonrió al escuchar a Makoto recordándole o que él siempre decía, lo que él siempre aconsejaba como psicólogo y amigo, podía soportar cualquier cosa, por su profesión debía ser muy tolerante y aprender a no molestarse y perder la paciencia, pero cuando se trataba de Makoto, de su Makoto entonces todo se iba por la borda, podían sacar su demonio interno si tan sólo le tocaban uno de sus cabellos.

-Es cierto, yo siempre lo digo.- Dijo Andrew acariciándole una de las mejillas.- Pero eso no lo sostengo cuando se trata de ti, puedo soportar cualquier cosa, menos que te lastimen a ti o a nuestro hijo.

-¿Entonces eres feliz conmigo?

-Inmensamente feliz pequeña.- Respondió Andrew.- Esto que tengo no lo cambiaría por nadie. Tú y nuestro bebé son lo más importante en mi vida.

Andrew se acercó a ella, besándola tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Qué sucedió con el negligée?.- Preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo metí debajo del colchón de la cama, no deseaba verlo.- Respondió Andrew besándola de nuevo.- Pero creo que ahora sí le podemos dar buen uso.

-Tendrás que esperar unos meses, ahora con seis meses de embarazo y esta panza enorme no me queda.- Dijo Makoto exagerando, ciertamente su vientre ya era notorio, pero era poco el peso que había subido y vista de espaldas lucía delgada, pues además del vientre abultado sólo sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco al igual que sus senos, pero sólo eso.

-Entonces esperaremos.- Respondió Andrew.- Esperaremos para que te pongas el negligée, pero no para hacerte el amor, ahora mismo te deseo.

En poco tiempo, Andrew y Makoto se encontraban dentro de su departamento, besándose pasionalmente, él la desvistió rápidamente y en poco tiempo la tira acostada de espaldas en la cama, con su cabello suelto alrededor de su cara, admirando su rostro perfecto, su cuerpo que le encantaba y le hacía arder por ella aun con él vientre abultado.

Y ella sabía que lo volvía loco, que lo hacía excitarse tan sólo mostrarse desnuda y de pronto, después de tantos besos y caricias él ya estaba desnudo, hincado entre sus piernas, llevándola a la cúspide del placer una y otra vez, en aquella habitación que siempre sería testigo del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Dentro de la mansión Wakamatzu, Setsuna se encontraba en compañía de Rei, que ya entrada la tarde había acudido a la mansión para charlar algunos momentos sobre cosas de mujeres, cosas sobre las que nunca Rei había imaginado que podría haber hablado con su madre, pero de las cuales sí llegó a hablar con su abuelo.

-No te preocupes Setsuna, no estoy pensando aun en tener sexo con Darien.- Respondió Rei.- Pero gracias por decirme que tenga cuidado.

Setsuna esbozó una sonrisa y tomó una de las manos de su hija.

-No tiene nada de malo que decidas algún día tener sexo, Rei.- Respondió Setsuna.- Pero tienes que ser muy responsable, cuidarte con métodos anticonceptivos porque un embarazo a tu edad la verdad puede ser un gran problema. Te lo digo por experiencia, aunque yo te amaba muchos adolescentes como en mi caso no tienen el apoyo de sus padres, además de que optar por dar a luz y quedarse con el bebé también te cambia la vida aunque tengas el apoyo. Hija, si tú quedaras embarazada creeme que yo jamás te daría la espalda como mi padre lo hizo conmigo, pero aun así al ser madre adquieres responsabilidades que tal vez en este momento de tu vida no quieras adquirir, cuidar de un pequeño no es fácil y muchas veces a tu edad se tienen otras prioridades, ningún método es cien por ciento confiable así que cuando comienzas una vida sexual de entrada tienes que estar consciente de que puede haber un fallo, ninguna pareja esta excenta de eso.

-Lo se.- Respondió Rei.- Si yo quedara embarazada creeme madre que jamás pensaría en abortar, tengo mi opinión bien definida sobre el tema y aunque el deseo esta presente aun no me siento lista para tener relaciones sexuales. Y si que es difícil, simplemente eso lo veo en Makoto, ella tenía su ilusión de ir a estudiar a París con una beca que tenía en trámite y justo hoy le llegó al templo una notificación de Le cordon bleu, porque ella había puesto mi domicilio, no quería que Sonomi supiera y sí mira, su sueño fue truncado aunque en el caso de ella me da gusto que sea feliz y que espere con tanta ilusión a su bebé, la pobre siempre fue maltratada por su madre, nunca tuvo amor y ahora me da gusto que sea feliz y que Andrew la ame tanto.

Rei y Setsuna siguieron conversando una vez más hasta que llegó Darien quien tras saludarla a ella y a Setsuna la invitó a salir un momento.

-¿A dónde quieres ir mi amor?.- Preguntó Darien abrazándola.

-Un café está bien y después quiero que me lleves a casa de Makoto, tengo algo que darle.

Después de que Darien y Rei se despidieran, Setsuna se quedó sola, sonriendo al ver a su hija feliz, mas su soledad no duró mucho pues en eso el mayordomo le anunció la visita del detective que desde tiempo atrás había contratado para que buscara a su hija.

-Hazlo pasar Shotaro.- Ordenó Setsuna poniéndose de pie y extrañada de recibir visitas, hasta que frente a ella tuvo a Keitaro Fujimoto.

-Fujimoto, que gusto verlo.- Le sonrió Setsuna.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Fujimoto esbozó una sonrisa y puso sobre la mesa de jardín un sobre sellado sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente a Setsuna.

-Señora Meiou, se que la búsqueda de su hija ha sido un trabajo que usted me encargo de tiempo atrás, que ha sido tardado, pero al fin he dado con ella, efectivamente su hija vive en Tokio, en el barrio de Nerima y lleva el nombre de Nobu Ayaka.

Setsuna se desconcertó ante la información que le acababa de dar Keitaro Fujimoto, su detective de confianza, mas aquello que acababa de escuchar era algo que no quería creer.

Debía ser información errónea seguramente, pues ella había encontrado a su hija y la tenía a su lado, tenía a su lado a su amada Rei.

-Eso no puede ser cierto Fujimoto, yo he encontrado hace ya algunos meses a mi hija

-Señora Meiou, su hija es la señorita Nobu Ayaka, al final de buscarla y de largas investigaciones la he encontrado, aunque entiendo si usted haya contratado a otro detective para…

-¿Cómo me dices eso Fujimoto?... ¡Por supuesto que no he contratado a otro detective, encontré a mi hija por casualidad!

Setsuna rápidamente tomó el sobre y lo rompió con ansiedad, mirando fotografías de una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos color amatista, pero entonces miró algo en ella, algo que sin lugar a dudas dejaba claro que esa chica era su hija: un lunar colorado en uno de los brazos, un extraño lunar igual al que ella desde siempre había tenido.

-¡Mi hija, mi hija!.- Decía sin poder creer, sintiendo un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados, tristeza al saber que Rei no era su hija, miedo al saber cómo reaccionaría Rei al enterarse, miedo de que su verdadera hija la rechazara y no la comprendiera como Rei lo había hecho y las lágirmas comenzaron a salir copiosamente de sus ojos color escarlata.

-¿Qué es de mi hija?... ¿Cómo vive mi hija?... ¿Fue adoptada?... ¿Tiene padres?.- Preguntaba desesperada.

Señora Meiou, lamento decirle que su hija tiene leucemia y está en su fase terminal, de hecho el encontrarla fue facilitado ya que su familia adotiva también tiempo atrás contrató a un detective para buscarla a usted.

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Makoto se encontraban sentados en la sala, acompañados de Darien y Rei mientras los cuatro comían del delicioso pastel de arroz que Makoto había preparado, charlando amenamente mientras comentaban sobre el examen final que Makoto y Rei harían dentro de un mes para concluir sus estudios de preparatoria.

-Mucha parte del merito por mis calificaciones se las debo a ti y a Amy.- Dijo Makoto.- Ustedes siempre han sido muy amables de darse tiempo para venirme a hablar sobre los temas que se están viendo en clases.

-Por supuesto que no, Mako-chan.- Respondió Rei.- Tú eres muy tenaz y sola también lo hubieras logrado, si hasta te has encargado de explicarle a la pobre Minako que ni estando presente en el aula logra entender mucho.

Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de Rei hasta que finalmente Darien se puso de pie.

-Ya va ser media noche Rei, creo que seria mejor que te lleve a casa.

Rei bostezó al ver la hora en su reloj celular y se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón Darien, aunque mamá no suele ponerme toque de queda igual es la casa de ella y su marido y eso tengo que respetarlo.

-¿Tu mamá?.- Se sorprendió Makoto al escucharla referirse a Setsuna como "mamá", pues casi siempre solía referirse a ella por su nombre.

-Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando.- Respondió Rei con una sonrisa.- No es difícil aprender querer a mi madre, es una gran mujer y la admiro, pero antes de irme Makoto, te quiero dar esto.

Makoto miró que era un sobre sellado con dirección de Le cordon bleu de París y esbozó una sonrisa, mas esperó hasta que Darien y Rei se fueran para decidirse a abrirlo.

-¿Qué es eso pequeña?.- Preguntó Andrew que estaba sentado aun en el sofá.

Makoto caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de su novio.

-Es un sobre con dirección de París, precisamente de Le Cordon Bleu.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, recordando que tiempo atrás Makoto había solicitado una beca para estudiar en esa escuela una vez que hubiera terminado la preparatoria, mirando como ella lo abría sacando una hoja membretada con el sello de la escuela, lo cual era una carta donde se le otorgaba la beca total para que comenzara sus estudios en Le Cordon Bleu a mediados de agosto de ese mismo año.

-Se me otorgó una beca total para estudiar en Le Cordon Bleu.- Sonrió Makoto.

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa, no podía evitar en esos momentos sentirse mal consigo mismo, sentir como si le hubiera hecho un daño a Makoto, como si le hubiera desgraciado la vida condenándola a no realizar su más grande y anhelado sueño.

-Estudiar en Le Cordon Bleu era lo que más querías… ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Andrew.- Son pocas personas las que se ganan una beca total para estudiar en una escuela tan prestigiosa.

-Lo se.- Respondió Makoto.-Y si, es lo que mas quería, me da mucho gusto haberme ganado la beca, es para mi un gran logro pero ahora los planes han cambiado, estudiaré hasta dentro de un año en TODAI y soy feliz.

Andrew le pasó un brazo por alrededor de los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Felicidades pequeña… ¿Sabes?... En estos momentos no puedo evitar sentir como si te hubiera desgraciado la vida.

-No digas eso tonto.- Sonrió Makoto.- Tú y mi pequeño Andrew son lo que más quiero, lo más importante incluso que estudiar en Le Cordon Bleu.

-¿No te irás a arrepentir algún día Makoto?

Makoto lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Te aseguro que no, jamás me arrepentiré de estar con mis dos Andrews y te aseguro que estudiando en TODAI lograré convertirme en una gran chef.- Sonrió Makoto.- Quiero que ustedes dos se sientan orgullosos de mi.

Andrew la besó suavemente en los labios, acariciándole el cabello.

-Ya me siento orgulloso de ti muñequita, para mi eres ya la mejor.

-Me duele la espalda.- Dijo Makoto mirándolo de esa manera en que solía hacerlo cuando quería algo.- Tener al pequeño Andy en mi vientre a veces es cansado.

-Lo se Makoto.- Dijo él.-Vamos a la habitación.

Una vez que llegaran a la habitación, Andrew se sentó en la cama, recargándose en el respaldo y Makoto quien se quitó la blusa quedándose solamente con el sostén se sentó delante de él, sintiendo las manos de Andrew que masajeaban su espalda suavemente haciendo que sus músculos se destensaran hasta que después de un rató cuando ella dijo sentirse mejor el la atrajó hacia si haciendo que se recargara contra su torso desnudo.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella, mirando a Andrew gracias al espejo frente a ellos que le devolvía el reflejo de ambos.

-De nada pequeña.- Respondió él besándole suavemente los hombros, mientras movía sus manos alrededor del vientre de Makoto, sintiendo cómo dentro su pequeño hijo daba golpecitos en la parte del vientre de Makoto que él tocaba con su mano izquiera.

-Creo que Andy no tiene sueño.- Comentó Makoto.

Poco a poco ambos dejaron de sentir los movimientos de su bebé y Andrew se acercó al oído de ella.

-Creo que ahora Andy ya se durmió.- Le susurró suavemente y deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, metiendo las manos por debajó del sostén de Makoto hasta localizar los pezones que comenzó a estimular con sus dedos, sonriendo al ver a través del espejo sus mejillas sonrosadas, el placer reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Estás tratando de excitarme?

-Puede ser.- Respondió Andrew llevando sus manos hacia el sujetador del sostén que se encontraba enfrente y lo desabotonó, dejando al fin libres los senos de Makoto.- Como me encanta esta parte de tu cuerpo, mi pequeña.

Andrew la tumbó suavemente de espaldas en la cama y le desabotonó el pantalón, bajandoselo lentamente junto con las bragas y ella se mordió los labios mirándolo de aquella manera que sabía lo incitaba mientras sentía sus entrepiernas humedecerse al saber lo que esa noche sucedería.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba aun en el auto de Darien, charlando mientras el la abrazaba y de vez en cuando la besaba, conversando sobre trivialidades en lo que él la dejaba bajar del auto para despedirse por ese día y en lo que ella se decidía a dejar la comodidad de los brazos de su novio para al bajar sentir las inclemencias del frío de febrero y caminar dentro de la mansión de su madre.

-Así que tu padrastro salió de Tokio.

-Yusuke trabaja mucho.- Dijo Rei.- Tengo entendido que en estos días tuvo que ir a Osaka por un asunto de negocios pero vuelve en dos días, Setsuna casi siempre suele acompañarlo en sus viajes pero en esta ocasión se quedo en Tokio porque estaba un poco resfriada y pues bueno, yo por eso me he quedado con ella estos días pero cuando llegue Yusuke pasare algunas noches en el templo.

Darien se acercó a Rei besándola pasionalmente, recargándola en la ventana de la puerta de copiloto y ella correspondió a su beso con el mismo deseo, las cosas parecieron calentarse dentro del auto, pues de pronto las manos grandes de él se encontraban deslizándose por debajo de la minifalda negra de lana que llevaba Rei y ella instintivamente abrió las piernas, gimiendo y jadeando al sentir a su novio tocarla.

-¡Te amo tanto Darien!

-Y yo a ti Rei y te deseo tanto… te quiero hacer el amor.

Rei tan sólo escuchar aquella palabra hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por apartarse de su lado y se acomodo el cabello.

-Darien, no, aún no.

-Rei, pero yo te amo, te deseo… ¿Por qué no permites que te toque?... Ya tenemos casi 7 meses de novios y más de un año de conocernos.

-¡No Darien, no quiero, me da miedo, no quiero quedar embarazada!

-No tienes porque quedar embarazada Rei, puedo cuidarme.- Dijo Darien.

-Los condones pueden romperse.

-Bueno, si gustas podemos utilizar dos métodos anticonceptivos además del condon, hacerlo en los días que hay menos posibilidades de que te embaraces e incluso puedes tomar pastilllas.- Dijo Darien insistentemente, acercándose a ella para besar su cuello.- No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mia, te amo Rei.- Susurró mientras le metia de nuevo las manos por debajo de la falda.

-¡Te dije que no!.- Exclamó Rei apartándolo de su lado y mirándolo con molestia.- ¡Entiende, no quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo, nigun método anticonceptivo es cien por ciento seguro y no quiero arriesgar mi futuro y echar a perder mi vida con un embarazo no deseado para después arrepentirme toda la vida!

Darien se le quedo mirando con molestia, sus palabras le habían ofendido, comprendia que tuviera miedo, pero también eran ya casi 7 meses desde que eran novio y más de un año en que se conocían, le había demostrado que la amaba, había esperando mas de lo que hubiera esperado antes con otras novias pero ella aun así se rehusaba y lo peor consideraba embarazarse como algo que echaría a perder su vida.

-¿Sentirías que echo a perder tu vida si quedaras embarazada de mi?.- Preguntó con un tanto de molestia.

Rei se quedó en silencio, meditándolo por unos momentos, sabía que había sonado un tanto ofensiva, pero ella como siempre era sincera con todos le hablaría con sinceridad a Darien también.

-Sí, Darien.- Respondió Rei.- Sí echaría a perder mi vida si me embarazo en este momento, soy joven, tengo sólo 18 años en dos meses apenas serán 19, estoy a punto de comenzar a estudiar la universidad y aún quiero hacer cosas que con un hijo encima no podría hacer como disfrutar que he encontrado a mi madre, a mis amigas, mis estudios, mi vocación como sacerdotisa, mi soledad e incluso mi noviazgo contigo.

-Te recuerdo Rei querida, que una de tus mejores amigas quien por cierto es Makoto está embarazada y jamás la he escuchado renegar su hijo y por el contrario es feliz y te recuerdo que precisamente tú eres hija de una mujer que se embarazó en su adolescencia.

-Claro Darien, Makoto es feliz en espera de su hijo y con Andrew… ¿Pero qué se puede esperar en su caso?... Ella toda la vida vivió una vida horrible, con maltrato emocional, desprecio, sin un poquito de cariño y ahora después de embarazarse se da cuenta de que el padre de su hijo la ama, que la adora y la trata bien...dime Darien… ¿Cómo no va a ser feliz cuando la vida la ha tratado mejor?

-Y piensas que yo no sabría tratarte bien como Andrew trata a Makoto.

Rei tomó una bocanada de aire, ya en ese momento se encontraba molesta e irritada, se sentía incomprendida por su novio.

-¡No Darien, tú me tratas muy bien!.- Exclamó Rei.- Pero entiende, Makoto de no tener cariño pasó a tener el amor de Andrew. En el caso mío aunque por mucho tiempo no tuve a mi madre siempre tuve los cuidados y el cariño de mi abuelo, siempre disfrute mi infancia y cada etapada de mi vida, nunca necesité buscar cariño en otro lado aunque el cariño materno me hiciera falta, jamás mi abuelo me dio la espalda, son situaciones diferentes, no le puedes pedir a una chica que lo ha tenido todo en el aspecto emocional como yo que este encantada de la vida si sale embarazada a los 18 años Darien, además no tengo planes de casarme ni ahora ni en muchos años.

Rei intentó abrir la puerta del auto para bajar pero Darien la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera.

-No Darien.-Habló molesta Rei.- Por ahora quiero estar en mi casa, la verdad estoy muy molesta y tú también lo estas, podemos decirnos cosas que nos lastimen, mejor nos vemos otro día.

-Como quieras entonces.- Le respondió Darien en el mismo tono.

Rei caminó molesta dentro de la mansión, saludando a Shotaro que siempre resguardaba la entrada, pasando por el jardín, subiendo las escalinatas y sacando su llave personal para abrir sin tener que tocar para molestar a la servidumbre, se sentía triste por lo ocurrido, ciertamente antes había tenido discusiones con Darien por tonterías, discusiones que rápidamente solucionaban, pero esta era la más fuerte que habían tenido.

Deseaba buscar a su madre, contarle lo sucedido y que ella la aconsejara o la consolara, mas al entrar en la mansión miró a su madre alterada, bajando las escaleras con un maletín pequeño de viaje y a una de las sirvientas arrastrando la maleta grande.

-Mamá… ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Rei.

Setsuna clavó sus ojos cansados ya de llorar hacia donde estaba Rei y no pudo evitar sonreir al escucharla llamarla "mamá". Tantas veces había deseado que Rei la llamara de esa manera en lugar de Setsuna pero… ¿Ahora?... ¿Qué significado tenía esa palabra ahora que había descubierto que Rei no era su hija sino otra?

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y la estrechó en un abrazo que Rei correspondió de la misma manera.

-¿Estás bien mamá?... ¿Estás triste?

-Rei, hija, tengo que salir a Nerima.- Respondió Setsuna.- Estaré aquí en dos días cuando llegue Yusuke.

-Ahora es de noche.- Dijo Rei.- ¿No podrías esperar a mañana para ir?... ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tanta prisa?

-No te preocupes, Rei.- Respondió Setsuna.- No es nada grave, pero sé algo que tengo que hacer ahora mismo. Te quiero mucho, hija mía.

Rei se despidió de su madre y una vez que se fuera subió rápidamente los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación que le correspondía dentro de la mansión: de blancas paredes pintadas, una cama alta al estilo occidental de madera en color negro, una pequeña lámpara al lado, un escritorio con su computadora portátil y en las paredes solamente algunas fotografías de ella con su madre, algunas otras con su difunto abuelo y otras tantas con sus amigas.

Rápidamente corrió a la cama de colcha negra donde se encontraba un oso de peluche enorme que Darien le había regalado meses atrás y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, abrazando el oso mientras las lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos amatistas.

-0-0-0-

**Un día después…**

Aquella tarde fría de fuertes vientos, Makoto se enocntraba de visita en el templo Hikawa visitando a Rei y de paso aprovechando para ver a Amy y Minako, pues Rei las había citado ahí al día siguiente para reunirse a tomar chocolate caliente que había preparado acompañado con las deliciosas galletas de mantequilla y los croissant que Makoto había llevado, reunidas todas alrededor de la mesita pequeña, escuchando antentamente a Rei quien hablaba de lo sucedido con Darien.

-Chicas, yo se que el sexo con la persona que amas debe ser algo hermoso, no lo niego, yo misma siento deseo sexual.- Dijo Rei.- Pero no me siento aún preparada para hacerlo y además quéramos o no implica un sentido de gran responsabilidad, al menos así veo porque no hay método anticonceptivo que garantice que no habrá embarazo y yo no deseo arruinar…- Rei se quedo mirando a Makoto, apenada por lo que iba a decir.-…

-No te detengas por mi.- Dijo Makoto.- Yo se que nadie querría ser madre a esta edad Rei.

-Bueno, yo quiero ser madre algún día, no lo niego, pero no ahora, no en este momento.- Respondió Rei.- Primero me gustaría terminar mi carrera universitaria, comenzar a ejercer, salir con ustedes, pasarla bien con Darien y si los kamis quieren que sigamos juntos entonces casarnos y tener hijos, pero eso dentro de muchos años, quizás algunos 7 u 8, honestamente con 18 años yo veo la maternidad como algo lejano y la conclusión es que no quiero tener sexo aún.

-Pues qué decirte Rei.- Sonrió Makoto.- Ciertamente saber que llevas una pequeña vida dentro es algo muy lindo pero como tú misma lo has dicho sí requiere gran responsabilidad y comprendo que la mayoría de las chicas a esta edad no quieren ser madre. Si no estas segura de querer tener sexo entonces no lo hagas.

Todas posarón los ojos sobre Minako, quien hasta ese momento había estado escuchando, pero manteniéndose al margen, con esa seriedad que pocas veces mostraba.

-Rei querida, pues ya te digo, sabes que yo comencé a tener sexo con Diamante hace más de un año.- Dijo Minako.- ¡Y me encanta, tenemos sexo en el auto, en la cama, en la playa, en la alberca de su casa cuando no están sus padres, en el cuarto de mis papás cuando salieron de vacaciones!

-¡Mina!.- La reprendió Amy.

-Ya, de acuerdo, sé que esto es serio.- Habló de nuevo con seriedad.- Si no estás segura no lo hagas Rei, sé que tú ves el sexo como algo sagrado. Si quieres esperar, hazlo. Tienes que estar completamente segura, yo también en su momento llegué a sentir miedo y ya ves, esperé y esperé y hasta ahora me he cuidado porque ni loca quiero salir embarazada. Cada mes me pongo una inyección anticonceptiva y así me evito pasar malos ratos.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que todas posaron sus ojos en Amy.

-¿Y tú, Amy?.- Preguntó Makoto y para nadie pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de ella.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿No has tenido sexo?

Amy se ruborizó y le dio una risilla nerviosa pero al final respondió.

-La verdad desde el día que conocí a Kazuo nos besamos… ¿Recuerdan que les conte cuando aun no era mi novio sobre que había salido con él a tomar un café?

-Sí.- Respondierón Makoto, Minako y Rei al unisono.

-Ese día después del café tuvimos un faje muy intenso en el auto.- Amy se quedó seria un momento, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.- Tampoco quiero quedarme embarazada así que hemos hecho todo menos eso.

-¿Qué?.- Sorprendidas Makoto, Minako y Rei, pues jamás se hubieran imaginado que la seria Amy Mizuno desde el principio hubiera comenzado a tener esos encuentros candentes.

-¿Cómo que todo menos eso?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-¡Amy!.- Exclamó Rei.

-¿Te refieres a que has tenido sexo anal y sexo oral menos sexo vaginal?.- Preguntó Minako mordiendo una galleta.

-¡Podrías decirlo de manera menos grotesca!.- Exclamó Rei mientras Makoto reía.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?... ¿Entonces como debería de decirlo?.- Preguntó Minako

-Si chicas.- Respondió Amy.- Mina está en lo correcto.

Las cuatro comenzarón a hacer bromas sobre el sexo, riendo y haciendo comentarios graciosos, hasta que Amy quien estaba muy apenada se salió por la tangente comenzan a hablar sobre el embarazo de Makoto y su relación con Andrew, logrando al fin desviarlas del tema.

-Justo ayer Andrew me acompañó con la ginecóloga.- Dijo Makoto.- Vi de nuevo por el ultrasonido a mi pequeño y está precioso, pude ver su carita en tercera dimensión, estoy muy emocionada chicas ya quiero que nazca.

-¿Ya escogiste nombre?.- Preguntó Minako.

-Se llamará Andrew.- Sonrió Makoto.- Andrew Furuhata.

-Mira nada más, igual que el padre.- Comentó Rei.

Ambas siguieron hablando de los nombres de bebés hasta que Makoto escuchó su celular timbrar y lo contestó al ver que era Andrew.

-Sí Andrew, estoy bien… no tienes porque preocuparte demás, y por si lo olvidabas estoy con las chicas… De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

-Va saliendo de la clínica.- Dijo Makoto.- así que calculando el tiempo seguro en 15 minutos estará aquí.

-0-0-0-

Andrew subió a su auto no sin antes quitarse la bata blanca, había sido un día relajado y tranquilo en la clínica pero más que nada se encontraba feliz porque al fin iría a encontrarse con Makoto, imaginadose la cara de felicidad que pondría cuando le mostrara un pequeño regalo que le había comprado: un aparado parecido a un ipod con aurioculares el cual servía para poder escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé cuando se le antojara y porque no decirlo el también estaba ansioso por ponerlo a prueba y escuchar el pequeño corazón de su hijo que ya latía.

Puso el auto en marcha, tomando una de las avenidas menos transitadas, escuchando aquella canción titulada "Despedida" de la cantante de música gótica, Deshy Master, nunca se había sentido atraído por el movimiento gótico, ni por la vestimenta pero la canción sin duda le agradaba y le hacía recordar que la había escuchado en su auto junto con Makoto el día que la hiciera suya por primera vez, en aquella ocasión que ella había cumplido 17 años, algo ocurrido ya hace más de un año.

Seguía conduciendo, perdiéndose en la melodía tan melancólica, cuando escuchó su teléfono celular timbrar, siempre que era así solia orillarse en alguna calle para poder hablar cómodamente, por si acaso fuera Makoto aunque se dio cuenta de que la llamada era de un numero privado:

-¿Diga?

-Buenas tardes con el señor Furuhata Andrew por favor.

-Soy yo, dígame.

-Le estamos hablando de la clínica Amaterasu para comentarle que justo hace una hora la señorita Tomoe Hotaru ha despertado de manera inesperada y milagrosa por lo que al no tener registros de visitas suyas desde hace poco más de seis meses decidimos llamarle porque es la única persona que tenemos registrado a quien podríamos contactar.

Andrew se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos, en ese momento no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía si reir, si agradecerle a los mil kamis por lo que tanto siempre había orado y había anhelado o si sentirse asustado al encontrarse en una especie de callejón sin salida.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Hasta hace poco se sentía feliz con Makoto, creía haber tenido una oportunidad de volver a amar, estaba contento con la llegada de su hijo que sería en tres meses pero… ¿Cómo sentirse ahora que su amada princesa había despertado?... Hotaru era la mujer que siempre había amado desde su más tierna infancia, había sido su amor platónico, su amor imposble que después se hizo realidad, habían tenido una relación sólida hasta que la vida se la había arrebatado dejándola sumida en un letargo que le hacía sentir a él a veces como si cada segundo de su vida sin ella fuera doloroso… ¡Pero ahora estaba despierta, despierta y seguramente esperando por él!

¿Cómo iba a decirle que esperaba un hijo de otra?... ¿Qué era otra quien ocupaba el lecho que muchas veces soñó compartir con ella?

Un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados embargarón en ese momento su corazón, el saber que Hotaru había salido del coma fue como echar fuego en las cenizas de su alma avivando el amor latente que ahí estaba desde siempre para Hotaru, su Hotaru.

-Señor Furuhata… ¿está ahí?

No supo qué decir y terminó la llamada, pero entonces a los pocos segundos escuchó que le llegaba un mensaje de texto de Makoto:

"Andrew… ¿Podrías traerme un helado de chocolate por favor?... Te amo."

Andrew se sentía confundido en ese momento, pero entonces miró una llamada entrante, era Makoto, dudó en contestar pero al final lo hizo:

-Makoto… tengo que quedarme un momento mas en el hospital, tuve unos contratiempos… ¿No te podría llevar alguna de las chicas a casa?... Te veo al rato entonces, adiós.

Se quedó unos minutos estacionado donde estaba, meditando el asunto, pensativo, temeroso de lo que venia, de saber que una decisión tendría que tomar la cual cambiaria su vida y al final encendió el auto conduciendo hasta el hospital Amaterasu donde rápidamente bajó del auto, fue atendido rápidamente en recepción y después de hacerle que se pusiera una bata azul sobre la ropa lo dejarón entrar al área donde se encontraba Hotaru quien ahora tenía el cabello muy largo atendia por un par de enfermeras, escuchándola hacer preguntas propias de quien no comprende lo que le ha sucedido.

-¿Cómo que me quede en coma 4 años?... No es posible… ¿Dónde está mi padre?... ¿Dónde está mi Andrew?

Andrew, parado tras la puerta hizo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar, ahí estaba su princesa despierta y al final se abrió paso encontrándose con los orbes amatistas de Hotaru que lo habían hechizado desde que era un niño y tan sólo verse el uno al otro Andrew corrió a su lado, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió.

-Andrew, no entiendo que ha sucedido, estoy asustada.- Hablaba ella temerosa.- Te amo tanto.

-Hotaru, mi princesa.- Susurró Andrew, mirándola una y otra vez sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos azules, él no solía llorar fácilmente pero el ver despierta a la mujer que amaba era algo que creía nunca llegaría a ver.- Pensé que nunca despertarias, te eché tanto de menos.

Las enfermeras tras ellos parecían conmocionadas al verlos abrazados y entonces Hotaru lo separó de su lado, tocando su rostro como si le pareciera imposible.

-Si que has cambiado Andrew.- Dijo Hotaru.- Ahora te ves más maduro… Tenías 19 años la última vez que… ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

-23 años.- Respondió Andrew.- Es febrero así que en dos meses tendré 24.

Hotaru comenzó a sollozar, asustada de lo que había pasado, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido poco más de 4 años de su vida sumida en un letargo y entonces Andrew la besó tiernamente en los labios, en un beso suave que ella correspondió, avivando los sentimientos que ahí estaban.

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí está un capítulo más de Peccavi, espero les guste. Gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto que cada día avanza más hacia el final.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	25. Chapter 25 Corazón Partido

_Me encuentro en mi cafetería, esa que con tanto esfuerzo y ayuda de personas importantes en mi vida logré construir, llegándola así a convertir en una de las más reconocidas en Kyoto, construida a mi gusto, con mi sello personal: algunas paredes pintadas de ver, otras con hermosos jardines al estilo japonés, salas divididas por biombos, con luz iridiscente para la comodidad de mis clientes y un área externa, con mesas que se encuentran en una especie de hermoso jardín de cerezos de sakura, rózales y hermosas enredaderas._

_Debo decir que a mi corta edad me siento orgullosa de lo que he logrado… ¿Qué he sufrido mucho en mi vida?... Así es, llegar hasta donde estoy ha sido difícil, pero siempre hay algo por lo que vale la pena vivir y a pesar de que Andrew no me amó, me dio el mejor de los regalos, a mi pequeño And,y que en este preciso momento veo entrar después de que la mamá de uno de sus amiguitos del colegio lo haya traido hasta aquí._

_-Andy, mi pequeño.- Salgó yo a recibirlo con un beso y lo levantó en brazos.- ¿Te divertiste en casa de Haruto?_

_-Sí.- Lo escuchó responder.- Estuvimos jugando videojuegos. Su mamá nos llevó a pasear en bicicleta al parque pero no me gustó la comida que prepara su mamá.- Termina diciendo mi pequeño haciendo un gesto de desagrado a lo que no puedo evitar reir._

_-Lo siento pequeño… ¿Quieres algo de comer?... Te voy a regalar un postre pero en casa vas a cenar… ¿De acuerdo?_

_Mi pequeño asiente y lo pongo de pie, llevándolo a la vitrina de los postres que he preparado hoy hasta que entonces me mira con una sonrisa._

_-Quiero una dona de chocolate._

_-Entonces una dona de chocolate tendrás, Andy.- Le sonrió.- Le he puesto queso crema por dentro como te gustan._

_Le doy su dona y mientras él come caminamos afuera, sin duda tiene los mismos gusto que su padre. Andrew, donde quiera que estes aunque no me hayas amado te agradezco por haberme dado el mejor de los regalos._

**Corazón partido.**

Makoto se encontraba al fin en casa después de una divertida reunión con sus amigas que se había prolongado por tres horas más desde que Andrew la había llamado, siendo así que a las 8 de la noche Minako por fin la hubiera dejado en casa, donde ya llevaba poco más de tres horas esperándolo, haciendo distintas cosas para mantenerse despierta mientras lo esperaba: ver la televisión, chatear por internet con Amy hasta que se fue a dormir, navegando en una y otra página y al final había terminado marcando al celular de Andrew una y otra vez, después al hospital, preocupada de que aún no llegara.

Desde que estaban juntos él solía terminar su horario de trabajo en el hospital a las 5 de la tarde y ciertamente a veces por algún contratiempo tenía que quedarse pero nunca llegando después de las 6.

Se preguntaba qué podría haber sucedido para que no le contestara al teléfono, siendo que entre sus horas laborales él se daba tiempo para hablarle cada dos o tres horas tan sólo para preguntarle como estaba y ahora no tener ninguna llamada de él y que tuviera el teléfono apagado era algo que le estaba preocupando en demasía.

"Andrew… ¿Por qué no me contestas?" Se preguntó temerosa.

La idea de que algo le hubiera sucedido a Andrew en el trayecto a casa la preocupaba, eran demasiadas horas fuera en casa… ¿Y si le hubiera sucedido algo?... ¿Si hubiera tenido un accidente?... De pronto comenzó a imaginarse una vida sin Andrew, que de pronto la vida se lo arrebatara y las lágrimas se asomaron saliendo de sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Andrew, vuelve.- Dijo en un susurro sintiéndose temerosa mientras imaginaba que una u otra cosa le hubiera sucedido, que de pronto él no estuviera más en su vida.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la habitación de blancas paredes del hospital "Amaterasu", Andrew se encontraba sentado en una silla acolchonada a un lado de la cama de Hotaru conversando sobre los buenos momentos del pasado, sobre cómo él la había extrañado mientras estaba en coma, sobre cómo había estudiado hasta convertirse en un psicólogo que ya estaba logrando ser bueno en su carrera a sus escasos 23 años trabajando para una de las mejores clínicas del país hasta que al final ella había preguntado por su padre y Andrew le había tenido que decir lo sucedido consolándola mientras la miraba llorar.

-Fue hace poco, lo lamento mucho Hotaru.- Dijo Andrew.

Hotaru después de llorar algunos momentos comenzó a preguntar otras cosas.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a mi hermana?

Andrew sonrió recordando como alguna vez él había llevado a Hotaru a Tokio, en un fin de semana poco antes de que ella quedara en coma, una día en que habían pasado por el templo en el que la madre de Hotaru le había confesado haber abandonado a Rei y entonces ahí la habia visto, dejando a Kabul a las afueras del templo quien pareció entender quería su dueña que le hiciera compañía a su pequeña hermana que fungía como Miko.

-Si.- Respondió Andrew.- De hecho he llegado a conocerla, se parece mucho a ti aunque ella es de carácter fuerte y un poco explosiva, pero es una buena chica, muy intuitiva tambien y adora a Kabul.

-¿La conoces?.- Preguntó Hotaru emocionada.- ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿No le habras dicho que tiene una hermana y una familia de... yakuzas?

Andrew negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Algún par de veces pase por el templo y la miré cuidando de Kabul.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero después las vueltas de la vida quisieron que la conociera.

-¿Cómo fue?

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa… ¿Cómo decirle que la había conocido gracias a Makoto?... ¿Gracias a la mujer que ahora era su novia y dormía en su lecho?

-Es novia de un amigo.- Respondió Andrew.- Aunque hay muchas cosas que han sucedido en mi vida que debo contarte, Hotaru.

Hotaru se quedó en silencio, nerviosa ante la seriedad de Andrew.

-Hotaru, durante estos años que estuviste sumida en ese letargo yo te he extrañado. Te he esperado, más de una vez he llorado tu ausencia. Hasta ahora han sido poco más de 4 años sin ti.- Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire.- Estuve dos años así pero… Hotaru perdóname llegue a sentir la necesidad de tener sexo y me acosté con otras mujeres, con más de una, pero ninguna lograba que yo te sacara de mi corazón.

Hotaru dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos amatistas, pero entendía que Andrew tuviera necesidades y le tomó la mano como queriéndole dar a entender que lo perdonaba, porque estaba ahí, porque a pesar de todo había esperado por ella y no la había dejado sola.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Andrew. Estas aquí. Sé que me amas y eso basta.- Dijo Hotaru.- Continúa por favor, quiero saberlo todo.

Andrew estaba decidido a hablarle de Makoto, de su relación con ella, pero entonces llegó una de las enfermeras.

-Señor Furuhata la hora de visita ha terminado ya.

-¿No es posible que se quede otro momento?.- Preguntó Hotaru.

-Hotaru, entiende, aquí tienen un horario de visita. Además, te quedarás unos días más en observaciones.

Andrew se acercó a Hotaru, dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios y después salió del hospital, subiendo al auto donde al ver pegada una fotografía que tenía de Makoto en el volante le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Makoto.- Susurró con pesar, conduciendo hasta su casa, sintiéndose confundido por dentro, como si el hecho de que Hotaru despertara lejos de hacerlo feliz como muchas veces creyó que lo sería de si eso sucediera, lo estaba confundiendo, haciéndole sentirse como en un callejón sin salida, como entre la espada y la pared.

Finalmente llegó a su departamento, meditanto por unos momentos arriba del auto… ¿Cómo se lo diría a Makoto?... No había alguna manera bonita de decírselo, de cualquier modo iba a terminar lastimándola.

¿Qué debía hacer una vez que Makoto supiera?... ¿Seguir viviendo con ella como pareja o vivir separados el uno del otro?... ¿Pero qué sería de ella si se separaba de su lado?... ¿Cómo poder estar con Hotaru si se quedaba de pareja con Makoto?

Pocas veces como esa se había sentido confundido, tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, de alejarse de todo donde nadie la encontrara pero no podía salir huyendo como un cobarde.

-0-0-0-

Makoto quien se encontraba dentro de la recamara salió una vez más hacia la sala con celular en mano. Era ya poco más de media noche, estaba angustiada, sentía una opresión que dolía dentro de su pecho un nudo en su estomago de sólo pensar que a Andrew le hubiera sucedido y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Habia decidido que no esperaría más, le dejaría una nota a Andrew en el departamento por si llegaba y saldría a buscarlo en el taxi que había pedido que pasara por ella. Mas al salir a la sala miró las luces de un auto y pensando que era el taxista caminó rápidamente a la salida, sonriendo y llorando de alegría y tranquilidad al ver que era el auto de Andrew por lo que sin pensarlo un momento más salió presurosa del departamento para ir a su encuentro.

-Andrew.- Susurró ella entre lágrimas cuando lo vió llegar, mas al apresurar sus manos hacia él tropezó con algo, pero afortunadamente Andrew llegó a su lado a tiempo, evitando la caída.

-No debes correr, Makoto.- Asustado Andrew de sólo pensar que ella se hubiera caído, sabía que algo así a sus seis meses de embarazo podría ser contraproducente.- ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Por qué lloras?

-Andrew.- Le hechó ella los brazos al cuello.- Pensé que te había pasado algo. Estaba preocupada por ti. Te llamaba y no me contestabas entonces decidí salir a buscarte en un taxi… ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?

Andrew levantó el rostro de Makoto con una de sus manos, estremeciéndose al mirar las lágrimas en aquellos ojos verdes las cuales limpió con el dorso de su mano. Al verla así tan angustiada, tan preocupada por él se sintió culpable de tan sólo imaginarse las horas que debió haber estado asustada sacando suposiciones. Se sintió arrepentido de no haber contestado sus llamadas, de no haber estado con ella esa noche y de tener que haberle mentido pero sobre todo se sentía culpable de tan sólo imaginar que tanta preocupación y el hecho de estar a punto de caer la hubiera lastimado y hubiera puesto en riesgo su salud y la de su hijo.

-Estuve en la clínica.

-¡Marque a la clínica y nadie contestaba!

-Lo sé. Ya sabes que las recepcionistas sólo trabajan hasta medio día.- Dijo Andrew.- Hubo algunos problemas y tuve que quedarme porque uno de los del turno de la noche tuvo problemas y ya sabes, hay que estar al pendiente de los internos por cualquier cosa.

-Pudiste haberme llamado.

-Lo siento.- Respondió él.- Perdóname, pequeña.- Le susurró agachándose hasta pegar su frente con la de Makoto, sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros.- Perdóname por no haber estado aquí contigo. Si te hubiera sucedido algo no me lo perdonaría.

-Sólo para la otra avísame.- Respondió ella.- ¿Vamos dentro de casa?.- Habló más traquila.- Supongo que debes tener hambre asi que te prepare Okonomiyaki de camarón.

-No tengo hambre Makoto… comí algo allá, la verdad estoy cansado, preferiría que fuéramos a dormir.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Andrew se acostó de espaldas en la cama, con las manos por detrás de la cabeza, aunque sus ojos pensaban no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba seguro de que no quería dormir y entonces sintió a Makoto que como cada noche se acurrucaba junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en su torso y enredando una de sus piernas con las suyas.

-¿Qué sucede Andrew?... ¿Sucedió algo en el hospital?.- Preguntó ella, pues había notado a Andrew pensativo, como si algo le preocupara. Le extrañaba que como cada noche no la abrazara al acurrucarse en su pecho.

-No es nada Makoto. Problemas propios de mi trabajo. Nada especial.

Makoto le dio un beso en los labios, mas su beso le sabía extraño. No había la misma ternura y pasión de otros días, pero quiso suponerlo que se debía a que estuviera cansado y queriendo dejarlo descansar y no incomodarlo se apartó de su lado dándole la espalda para acurrucarse en su almohada de maternidad.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Makoto quien estaba recostada bajo las sabanas abrió los ojos, sintiéndose extraña al despertar abrazada a su almohada y no entre los brazos de Andrew, pero sabia que estaba cansado y entonces estiró su mano para tomar el celular que se encontraba en la comoda a un lado, dándose cuenta de que eran las 9:00 de la mañana. Sin duda el hecho de haber llegado tarde era la causa de que el aún siguiera dormido, pues siempre era él quien despertaba a las 8 de la mañana y después la despertaba a ella con besos y caricias para hacerle el amor, mas esa mañana parecía ser la excepción.

Lentamente se puso de pie, pues suponía que estaba cansado y lo quería dejar dormir un poco más y se dirigió a la cocina, haber trabajado ayer tanto tiempo en la clínica debía haber sido cansado por lo que al menos le prepararía un delicioso desayuno para que comenzara bien su día.

-Un poco de frutas sería bueno.- Dijo Makoto sacando del refrigerador algunas fresas, platatano, manzanas, melón, el bote de miel de abeja, leche condensada y crema con lo cual preparó una ensalada de frutas que puso en un refractorio grande mezclándola con los demás ingredientes, además de preparar chai latte (una bebida dulce con especias) y sacar algunas tostadas además de la nutella (pues sabía que era con lo que a Andrew le gustaba comer las tostadas), mas de pronto miró en el reloj que marcaban ya las 9:30 y estaba decidida a despertar a Andrew pensando que seguiría dormido pero entonces lo miró salir a la sala vestido ya con un pantalón negro de vestir y camisa gris de manga largas, llevando la bata blanca en mano.

-Buenos días, Andrew.- Caminó ella hacia él dándole un beso en los labios.- Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, hoy estas listo demasiado rápido.

-Quiero llegar temprano al trabajo, temía dormir demás y que se me hiciera tarde.

-Aún queda media hora.- Sonrió Makoto.- Tiempo suficiente para que desayunes, ven aquí.

Andrew siguió a Makoto como un autómata y se sentó junto a ella en la barra, pues desde que a Makoto le había crecido más el viente se le hacía más difícil agacharse por lo cual ya no comían en la mesita pequeña soliendo hacerlo en la barra o en la sala.

-Te preparé una ensalada con crema, miel y leche condesada, un poco de chai latte y algunas tostadas.- Sonrió Makoto.- Espero que te guste la ensalada es una receta que encontré en una página de internet y quise ponerla en pr´åctica.

-Gracias.- Respondió Andrew.

Ambos estuvieron charlando mientras tomaban el desayuno, mas parecían estar en sintonías distintas, hablando en idiomas inentendibles para el otro, pues mientras Makoto hablaba con entusiasmo de su bebé, Andrew se dedicaba a responder "no" o "sí" según conviniera además de que a diferencia de Makoto que parecía estar disfrutando el desayuno, él apenas había probado un poco la ensalada, dándole uno que otro sorbo a la taza de chai latte.

-Faltan 15 minutos para las 10:00 de la mañana.- Dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie.- Me tengo que ir a trabajar Makoto.

-¿No vas a terminarte el desayuno?.- Preguntó Makoto extrañada, pues Andrew desde que lo conocía solía terminarse lo que le daba de comer, a veces pidiendo más para al final decirle algo como "fue delicioso" o "estuvo rico" mas ahora parecía no haberle gustado.- ¿No te gustó?

-A decir verdad no tengo mucha hambre.- Respondió Andrew saliendo de la cocina.- Nos vemos más tarde.

-Espera Andrew.- Lo llamó Makoto haciendo que se detuviera antes de llegar a la salida y se girara para verla.

-¿Sucede algo Makoto?

-¿Vas a venir a comer ahora?

-No lo sé.- Respondió Andrew.- Todo depende de cómo estén las cosas en el hospital, pero por si acaso no hagas comida, pide algo a domicilio, te dejé dinero en el tocador.

-Si acaso no vienes avísame… ¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Claro.

Una vez que Andrew saliera Makoto se quedo sentada por largo rato en la silla frente a la barra, sintiéndose un poco triste por la actitud distante de Andrew desde el día anterior. Apenas si había probado la ensalada, no entendía porque no le gustaba, al menos a ella le parecía deliciosa y hasta el momento él jamás se había quejado de alguno de sus platillos, pero más que eso le entristecía verlo tan distante. Tenía el presentimiento de que pasarían más tiempo alejados por causa de su trabajo.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

La hora de almuerzo para Andrew llegó y tras atender al último paciente antes de ir almorzar, se quitó la bata blanca dejándola sobre la silla del consultorio que le tocaba dentro de la clínica, caminando hacia un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida que estaba a unas calles del hospital donde tan sólo llegar se dio cuenta de que no había mesas disponibles, mas entonces escuchó una voz conocida llamándolo.

-¿Andrew?

Tan sólo voltear en la dirección de donde provenia la voz miró a Nabiki, quien ahora tenía el cabello un poco más largo, atado en una coleta baja de lado y vestida con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una chaqueta en color miel.

-Nabiki.- Sonrió Andrew acercándose a la mesa donde estaba ella.- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo o vienes acompañada?

-En realidad vine a comer sola.- Respondió Nabiki.- Sanosuke salió de viaje así que aprovechare para disfrutar un tanto mi soledad.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas, hacía ya algún par de meses que no miraba a su amiga aunque de alguna manera sabían del otro gracias por conocidos o por encontrarse en MSN, por lo cual él sabia que al final ella hacía tres meses había sucumbido ante el amor, dejando a otros compañeros sexuales de lado para ser pareja de Sanosuke al igual que ella sabía que Andrew después de decir que no quería una relación seria había al fin concretado una relación con Makoto además de saber que en unos meses sería padre.

-Así que sigues con Sanosuke.- Sonrió Andrew.- Me da gusto por ti Nabiki, sabía que al final terminarías sucumbiendo ante el amor de ese hombre.

-¡Mira tú cállate y ni digas nada Andrew que por ahí se que tu relación sigue bastante sólida con Makoto!.- Exclamó Nabiki.- Y pensar que los dos decíamos que no queríamos relaciones serias con nadie… Qué irónica… ¿Verdad querido Andrew?

-Ya lo creo que si.- Respondió Andrew.- ¿En dónde anda Sanosuke ahora?

-Salió de viaje, quería ir con él pero ya vez.- Respondió Nabiki.- Tengo un trabajo en una clínica psiquiátrica y el viaje de Sanosuke es de varios días, se fue hace dos y llega mañana. En realidad no fue viaje de placer, fue a comprar cosas para surtir su tienda, ya sabes, pero que supiera que ahora estoy contigo seguro me armaria tremendo berrinche.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Tan mal le caigo?... Ni siquiera me conoce.

-No le caes mal.- Dijo Nabiki.- Ni siquiera te ha tratado pero sabe que en el pasado fuiste uno de mis compañeros sexuales, pero ya le dije que no voy a dejar de lado mis amistades, que tiene que confiar en mi. Si decidí aceptar una relación de noviazgo con él es porque estoy dispuesta olvidarme de probar otros sabores.- Soltó una carcajada Nabiki.

Le mesera pronto llegó a la mesa, ella pidió una ensalada cesar y una botella de agua mientras que por su parte él pidió una hamburguesa con papas grandes y refresco de naranja.

Ambos siguieron charlando amenamente, a Andrew charlar con otra persona le pareció como si fuera un soplo de aire, pero aún así en su mente no dejaba de rondar el problema que ahora se le presentaba.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Hotaru fuera dada de alta del hospital?... Aunque quisiera entablar su relación con ella la posibilidad de llevarla a su casa era difícil pues ahí estaba viviendo Makoto quien compartia el lecho con él, pero tampoco podía dejar a Hotaru en la calle, mucho menos ahora que no tenía a nadie más que a él y nisiquiera tenía un lugar donde poder refugiarse.

-¿Te sucede algo Andrew?.- Escuchó que Nabiki le preguntaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón?

-A ti te sucede algo.- Dijo Nabiki mirándolo a los ojos.- Te dan dos horas de comida y en vez de estar con tu mujer estás aquí en un restaurante comiendo conmigo, tú eres de buen comer y veo que apenas si has probado el plato y aunque tratas de prestar atención a la charla te noto distante… Te conozco, además soy psicóloga y sabes que entre psicólogos podemos ver más alla de lo que los demás ven… Tú tienes un problema, relacionado con tu relación con Makoto y necesitas hablarlo con alguien porque se te nota que estas a punto de explotar amigo.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa amarga, Nabiki tenía esa capacidad de siempre decir las cosas sin tapujos, sin sutilezas, como son. Era propio de ella y desde que eran compañeros en la universidad, antes de convertirse en amantes, Andrew recordaba a veces contarle sus problemas, desahogarse con ella al igual que ella lo hacia con él cuando se sentía mal.

-Si tengo un problema Nabiki, pero la verdad no quisiera molestarte.

-Anda, dime.- Respondió Nabiki.- Tú me has escuchado cuando lo necesito, ahora me toca a mi. Dime qué te sucede Andrew.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que desde ayer se había guardado para sí mismo.

-Mi relación con Makoto hasta ayer era buena, me sentía feliz a su lado, me sentía feliz al salir del trabajo y saber que llegaría a casa para estar junto a ella compartiendo lo que resta del día, haciendo planes para el nacimiento de nuestro bebé que está próximo por nacer, disfrutando de la comida que ella prepara, de nuestras charlas, de su compañía, su amor, su ternura, disfrutando cada momento en que le hago el amor, porque Nabiki, tú sabes que ella me vuelve loco, te diste cuenta desde aquella vez que llegó a mi departamento y nos encontró besándonos aunque en ese momento yo no lo quería ver así.

-Continúa.- Dijo Nabiki con seriedad.

-Bueno, en pocas palabras me sentía feliz y completo a su lado, como si nada me faltara, era del tipo de felicidad absoluta que no cambiarías en la vida por nada ni por nadie.- Continuó hablando Andrew.- Hace algunos meses te conté lo sucedido con el padre de Hotaru y con ella, la trasladé a un hospital aquí en Tokio, a veces iba a visitarla, pero las visitas eran frecuentes, a veces ya era algo rutinario, como una obligación, la relación tan bonita que tuve con ella en el pasado paso a ser para mi un recuerdo y después ya sabes, me enteré que Makoto estaba embarazada y me la llevé al departamento a vivir conmigo. Todo iba bien, hemos salido de viaje juntos, nunca me aburro a su lado y… ¿Sabes?... Durante ese tiempo jamás volví a pararme en el hospital para visitar a Hotaru. Ni siquiera llame por teléfono para preguntar por su salud, fue como si me hubiera olvidado por completo de ella. Mas sin embargo, ayer que iba saliendo de trabajar iba feliz porque tenía pensado darle un regalo a Makoto y llevarla a cenar a algún restaurante, me gusta consentirla cuando me es posible, y entonces recibí una llamada del hospital donde se encuentra internada Hotaru para decirme que despertó, que Hotaru había salido del coma.

-Y por lo que veo la noticia que siempre anhelaste que llegara lejos de hacerte feliz sólo ha venido a confundirte y hacerte sentir como acorralado… ¿Cierto?

-Así es Nabiki.- Respondió Andrew.- Por un momento no supe qué pensar, qué decir, a mi mente vinieron todos los recuerdos de Hotaru, de mi princesa como siempre yo la llamaba cariñosamente y fue como si ese amor que parecía estar dormido en las profundidades de mi corazón se despertara de nuevo tan intenso como la primera vez que la besé… ¿Sabes?... Fui enseguida al hospital, miré una llamada de Makoto pero decidí apagar el celular por si volvía a llamarle, en ese momento no quería pensar en ella, en mi mente sólo éramos yo y mi princesa y cuando la vi… Fue tan emotivo nuestro encuentro Nabiki. La abracé como nunca y lloré de alegría al verla despierta, sabes que no soy fácil de llorar, que no soy muy emocional pero no pude evitarlo, estuvimos charlando, le conté que logré terminar la carrera, sobre mi trabajo, sobre cosas que han sucedido en su vida como la muerte de su padre, le conté incluso que durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo dormida tuve aventuras sexuales y me perdonó, me dijo que lo entendía.

-Y apuesto a que no le contaste que embarazaste a una chica y que tienes una relación con ella… ¿O me equivoco?

-No hubo tiempo.- Dijo Andrew.- Se acabo el tiempo de visita.

-Continúa.

-Cuando el tiempo de visita se acabó regresó a casa, no quería ni siquiera llegar, no tenía ganas de ver a Makoto.- Respondió Andrew.- Me estacioné afuera del departamento y ni siquiera tenía ganas de entrar y tener que verla sentada en el sofá o en la cama, pero entonces supongo que miró las luces del auto filtrarse por la ventana y salió, entonces tuve que bajar del auto, ella quiso correr a mi lado y… ¡Estuvo a punto de resbalarse Nabiki!... ¿Te imaginas si se hubiera dado un golpe?... Podría haber sido peligroso en su estado de embarazo pero afortunadamente llegué a tiempo. Pude evitar su caída y cuando miré sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su expresión de angustia por tantas horas de ausencia entonces me sentí culpable por haberle mentido, por no haber llegado a casa. La abracé y fuimos dentro de casa, pero ya no sé ni que siento. No tengo ganas de verla, me siento mal sabiendo que le miento y no sé qué hacer. Quiero estar con Hotaru, pero no puedo sacar a Makoto del departamento para meter a Hotaru. Ya sabes que Makoto no tiene a nadie. Su familia no la quiere, y por otro lado Hotaru no va a tolerar que tenga a otra mujer viviendo en mi departamento. No la puedo hacer a un lado… Y odio el hubiera pero muchas veces me he preguntado que hubiera sucedido si Makoto no se hubiera embarazado.

-Tú mismo siempre lo has dicho Andrew, los hubieras no existen. Sólo tenemos el aquí y ahora.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé.- Respondió Andrew.- Nunca lo había pensado, pero desde que me levanté no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza que quizás Makoto se embarazó a propósito. No tendría nada de extraño, ella siempre sintió algo por mi. De cierta manera sabía que yo siempre le daría mi apoyo y es normal que una jovencita que se siente sola y es maltratada en su casa busque alguna salida para huir.

-Cierto.- Respondió Nabiki.- Es algo común entre las jovencitas y no tan jovencitas que quieren buscar un escape ante el maltrato emocional.- Nabiki hizo una pausa.- Pero se haya embarazo a propósito o no, el embarazo es cosa de dos, tanta responsabilidad tiene la mujer de cuidarse para no quedar en estado como el hombre de procurar cuidarse para no embarazar a una mujer, Andrew, y lo sabes así que no vengas a querer culpar a tu novia del embarazo porque es cosa de dos.

Andrew se sintió apenado por haber confesado lo que pensaba de Makoto. Sabía que Nabiki tenía razón, como quiera que fuera la culpa era de los dos.

-Debo reconocer que tienes razón Nabiki.- Respondió Andrew.- Y en cuanto a Makoto no sé como manejar las cosas porque sé que si se entera se va a poner triste. No quiero que se deprima. Puede ser perjudicial para su embarazo pero tampoco quiero mentirle.

Nabiki le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua y clavó sus ojos avellana en los orbes azules de Andrew.

-Querido amigo, si que veo que tu situación es difícil.- Respodió Nabiki.- Pero tienes que levantarte y darle la cara a los problemas. La realidad a veces es muy dura, pero siempre es lo mejor. Supongo que Hotaru va a ocupar terapia para volver a rehacer su vida, estar bajo observación médica, tener ayuda psicológica para asimilar que paso dormida cuatro años de su vida, pero sea como sea tienes que ser sincero con ella y decirle la verdad. Lo mismo para con Makoto, está embarazada y a su edad ciertamente puede ser un golpe emocional y peligroso para su salud física un embarazo, es triste que no tenga el apoyo de su familia y tú tienes la obligación moral de ver por tu hijo, quizás por ella no, pero igual es una menor de edad, aunque podemos buscar la manera de ayudarla si es que no quieres seguir a su lado. En pocas palabras amigo, tienes que ser sincero con las dos, como siempre lo has sido y definir tus sentimientos porque no puedes tenerlas a las dos… así como me pintas las cosas no creo que quieras mantenerlas de amigas con derechos y tampoco creo que ellas estén dispuestas. Así que a hablar con la verdad Andrew y si ocupas mi ayuda como psicóloga cuenta conmigo pues tú estás demasiado involucrado con las dos, así que ocuparás a alguien externo.

-Gracias Nabiki.- Respondió Andrew.- Voy a pensarlo un poco.

-Sólo no te tardes demasiado y no te conviertas en un infiel, antes era distinto porque no tenías relaciones formales con nadie, pero ahora tienes una relación con Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba leyendo los apuntes escolares que Rei y Amy le habían dejado, pues dentro de poco tiempo sería el examen final con el que podría obtener su certificado de preparatoria. Mas sin embargo ya habían pasado muchas horas, ya sentía dominar los temas a la perfección y estaba aburrida de darle vueltas a lo mismo.

Escuchó entonces afuera el sonido de un claxon y enseguida se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta que inmediatamente abrió, recibiendo la caja de pizza hawaiana tamaño grande y el refresco de naranja que había encargado para que se la llevaran a domicilio y una vez que pagara la cuenta entró a casa, abriendo la pizza y tomando una rebanada, comiendo en silencio mientras escuchaba el ruido de la televisión pero sin poner mucha atención al programa que se estaba transmitiendo.

Se encontraba realmente aburrida, comer sola en casa sin la compañía de Andrew no le era agradable y había optado por no cocinar, pues no le emocionaba preparar un platillo para ella sola por lo cual había encargado delivery. Le extrañaba que Andrew no le hubiera marcado en todo el día cuando era común que entre que salía un paciente del consultorio y entraba otro a veces se tomaba el tiempo de hablarle al menos 5 minutos una o dos veces en el día para preguntarle como estaba.

Escuchó de pronto que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se puso de pie, entusiasmada al pensar que sería Andrew que al final hubiera tenido un poco de tiempo para ir a comer a casa, pero su sonrisa se desdibujó cuando miró de pie a Rei vestida aún con el uniforme escolar.

-¿Estás con Andrew verdad?

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Que bueno que viniste, estoy sola y aburrida. Andrew tiene mucho trabajo hoy y no vino a comer.

Rei entró y se sentó en uno de los sofás, comiendo pizza y refresco junto con Makoto, en realidad las dos comían poco, pues de alguna manera u otra las dos se encontraban desanimadas.

-¿Aún sigues enojada con Darien?

-Sí.- Respondió Rei.- Ni siquiera me ha llamado por teléfono… ¿A ti qué te sucede?

-Andrew está extraño desde ayer.- Comentó Makoto.- Llegó tarde de trabajar, estuve preocupado por él, y ahora ha estado extraño todo el día, como distante, como si tuviera algún problema

-Verás que no es nada serio, amiga.- Respondió Rei.- Andrew te adora, aunque nunca te lo diga.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de uno de los cuartos del hospital, Hotaru se encontraba degustando la comida a la hora de los alimentos, comida ligera (gelatina, jugos y sopas) pues aún estaba bajo observación médica y estaba en terapia pues eran muchos los años que los músculos de su cuerpo habían estado sin moverse por lo que era como si de pronto tuviera que comenzar su vida desde cero.

No era fácil asimilar que había pasado más de 4 años dormida, no era fácil aceptar que esos cuatro año no volverían, que en esos cuatro años muchas cosas habían cambiado como el que su padre estuviera ya muerto, que ella en ese tiempo haya perdido el contacto con las pocas amistades que siempre supo, el asimiliar el tipo de negocios al que se dedicaba su padre y que por desgracia era por el que tenía la vida de lujos que siempre tuvo, pero dentro de todo tenía a Andrew, tenía otra oportunidad de vivir y por él iba a luchar para sobreponerse y salir adelante, para a su lado iniciar una nueva vida, pues sabía que a su lado y con amor sería más fácil.

Recordaba como ayer le había confesado haber tenido sexo con algunas mujeres, debía reconocer que imaginárselo en brazos de otra le había hecho sentirse celosa. Pero eran cuatro años los que habían pasado y al despertar él había estado a su lado y si era asi signficaba que era porque nunca la olvidó, porque su amor siempre fue de ella, pues de lo contrario si amara a otra mujer se hubiera desentendido.

"¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Andrew se hubiera enamorado de otra?... Han sido demasiados años" Pensó para sí misma y se hechó a llorar, de sólo imaginarse que él pudiera haberse enamorado de otra, que se hubiera casado le asustaba. Pero no era así. Él estaba a su lado y pese a que sería difícil volver a rehacer su vida, tenía su apoyo.

"Por ti voy a reponerme Andrew. Por ti, por mi hermana y por Kabul" Pensó para sí misma.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Después de terminar su hora de trabajo, a las 5 de la tarde, Andrew inmediatamente se había dirigido al hospital donde se encontraba internada Hotaru, pues quería estar ahí antes de las 6 en punto, que era cuando iniciaba el último horario de visitas que terminaba a las 9 de la noche.

Ese día le contaría todo. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría. Mientras tanto, al cruzar por los pasillos del hospital, lo único que deseaba era no encontrarse con Darien. No es que no cofiara en él, pero no quería involucrarlo en todo esto, pues él conocía a Makoto. Mas sin embargo, al entrar en la habitación donde estaba Hotaru miró la silueta de Darien que estaba junto a ella haciéndole una revisión de rutina:

-Sus signos vitales se encuentran bien señorita Tomoe. La terapia está funcionando y si sigue poniendo de su parte con ese entusiasmo estoy seguro de que pronto será dada de alta.

Andrew quiso abandonar la habitación, regresar más tarde cuando Darien no estuviera, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Hotaru le habló haciendo que Darien volteara hacia atrás:

-Andrew, mi amor, ven aquí. El doctor dice que seguro pronto me darán de alta.

Andrew se quedó pasmado, sin saber que decir, más cuando los ojos de Darien se cruzarón con los suyos.

-Darien.- Susurró.

-¿Andrew?... ¿Conoces a esta chica?

-Es mi novio.- Se adelantó a decir Hotaru.- ¿Se conocen ustedes?

-Somos amigos.- Respondió Darien.- Nos conocimos en la facultad.

Para Andrew no pasó desapercibida la mirada recriminante de Darien y le pidió a Hotaru un momento argumentando que tenía que hablar afuera del consultorio con Darien sobre alguna cosa sin importancia.

-¿Cómo que tu novia Andrew?.- Preguntó Darien una vez que estaban fuera del consultorio.- ¿Acaso le estas siendo infiel a Makoto?... ¡Jamás te hubiera creido capaz de eso!

-Es una historia larga de contar Darien. No puedes juzgarme tan a la ligera.

Andrew le relató resumidamente a Darien como había conocido a Hotaru desde la infancia. Lo que pasaron juntos hasta toda la vida, su noviazgo hasta el momento en que había caído en coma y cómo por ello se negaba a tener relaciones formales con otras mujeres, pero omitiendo hablarle sobre su parentesco con Rei.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste todo eso?.- Molesto Darien.- ¿Acaso no me considerabas tu amigo como para hablarme de todo esto?

-Sí, Darien.- Respondió Andrew.- Aunque yo pensaba que entre menos supieras, mejor. El padre de ella trabajaba para uno de los clanes de la Yakuza y mira los resultados.

-Es triste lo que le sucedió a esta chica Andrew, pero no puedes engañarla a ella ni engañar a Makoto que tanto te ama. Tienes que tomar una decisión.

-Lo se, pero sere yo quien hable con ellas. Por favor, no digas nada.

-Te prometo que no lo haré, Andrew. Ahora entra a visitarla que ya ha pasado media hora.

Una vez que se despidiera de Darien, Andrew entró en el cuarto del hospital donde se encontraba Hotaru. Acercándose a ella para besarla cariñosa y pasionalmente en los labios y después como siempre acercar la silla a la cama y sentarse a su lado, tomando sus manos entre las suyas que besaba una y otra vez.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con el doctor?.- Preguntó Hotaru.- ¿Es algo que yo no pueda saber?... ¿Algo sobre mi salud?

-Somos amigos como ya lo escuchaste.- Sonrió Andrew.- De hecho te diré que él es el novio de Rei.

-¡En verdad!.- Exclamó Hotaru emocionada.- ¡No sabes que ganas tengo de conocer a mi hermana!.- Dijo con alegría pero enseguida su sonrisa se desdibujó.- Aunque en realidad no sé si sería buen decírselo y acercarme a ella. Le prometí a mamá que nunca lo haría. Ahora creo suponer que la abandonó para mantenerla alejada del peligroso mundo de negocios de mi padre.

-Tus padres ya están muertos y no creo que los miembros del clan Yakuza que intentaron contra ti quieran hacerte daño, Hotaru.- Dijo Andrew.- En realidad a quien le querían hacer daño era a tu padre y tú eras una especie de carnada para ellos. Pero muerto él no creo que tengan interés de hacer daño a ti. Además, tengo que decirte una cosa. En la vida de Rei ha aparecido una mujer y ambas creen que son madre e hija. Yo no me he atrevido a decirles nada, puesto que no les tengo mucha confianza y también me he pensado mas de una vez el asunto. Sé que te prometi no decir nada y además es algo que creo que finalmente te corresponde únicamente a ti.

-El haberla abandonado siempre fue el gran dolor de mi mamá, ella nunca lo pudo superar. Muchas veces lloraba por esa hija que alejó de su lado por su bienestar.

-Lo imagino.- Respondió Andrew.- Hotaru, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Hotaru se quedó mirándolo seriamente y tragó saliva. Le daba miedo la manera en que Andrew la miraba, con tanta seriedad, como si lo que fuera a decir pudiera lastimarla.

-¿Tienes pareja?.- Preguntó Hotaru con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo dormida, y que en esos 4 años era normal que Andrew se hubiera vuelto a enamorar.

Andrew le besó la frente y apretó su mano.

-Sí, pero tienes que escucharme. Fueron las circunstancias las que me obligarón a estar con ella.- Hotaru al escucharlo hablar así, comenzó a sollozar.- No llores princesa, por favor, escúchame primero. No me gusta verte así.- Respondió Andrew limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.- Por favor, escúchame y ten en cuenta que si estoy aquí contigo es porque el amor que siento por ti no se apagó nunca.

Hotaru se tranquilizó y Andrew acarició su rostro una y otra vez.

-Como te dije dos años después de tu muerte la tristeza seguía conmigo, pero por otro lado yo sentía la necesidad de tener sexo. Imagínate, dos años sin hacerlo.- Dijo Andrew.- Sé que lo que digo no tiene justificación, que aunque el cuerpo lo pida, aunque sea un instinto animal en nosotros los humanos tampoco que tengamos que hacer para sobrevivir, no tiene caso justificarme pero al fin terminé teniendo sexo con una amiga y compañera de la universidad. Por mi parte no había compromiso y ella lo sabía, pero en su caso era igual, ella tenía otras dos parejas sexuales y siempre nos cuidábamos. No había amor por parte de ningúno de los dos, tan sólo sexo. Después conocí en una fiesta a otra chica con la que también comencé a tener relaciones sexuales. Al principio me dejé llevar porque me atrajo, aunque ella se obsesionó al grado de querer una relación cuando yo desde el principio fui honesto y le dije que no quería una relación seria. Jamás les daba explicaciones de por qué era así, salvo a Nabiki, quien fue mi primera compañera sexual tras que tú quedaras en coma, pues independientemente de todo ella es una buena amiga y cuando quise que dejáramos nuestros encuentros sexuales lo entendió.

-Y si quisiste dejar de tener sexo con ella debo suponer que fue por otra.- Dijo Hotaru en tono recriminante.

-Espérate Hotaru, déjame hablar.- Dijo Andrew.- Como te decía, la segunda chica que estaba aferrada a tener una relación conmigo, bueno ella era un tanto extrema, y llegó el momento en que hace casi un año y medio conocí a su prima, quien entonces tenía 16 años, pero a punto de cumplir los 17.

-¿Te enamoraste de su prima?

Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento y al final lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Conocí a Makoto de forma casual, un día que fui a casa de Reika cuando no estaban su Makoto ni su madre, por casualidad miré a Makoto. Pensé que nunca más la volvería a ver pero el destino quiso que después nos conociéramos.- Dijo Andrew.- Reika a veces me invitaba a su casa incluso cuando estaba su madre y me presentaba como un buen amigo. El caso es que un día la madre de Reika quiso que hablara con su sobrina Makoto, pues decía que solía ser agresiva, rebelde y tener comportamientos de conducta. Acepté y entonces charle con ella. Yo aún era estudiante, me di cuenta que lo que esa mujer decía de Makoto no era cierto, simplemente Makoto era una jovencita necesitada de cariño, triste, pues quedo huérfana cuando era niña y paso a vivir a casa de su tía. Para no hacerla muy larga, comencé a llevarme bien con Makoto, me daba pena verla tan sola y decidi ponerle fin a mis encuentros sexuales con Reika porque me di cuenta de que ella no quería entender que yo no quería nada serio con ella. El caso es que en algún momento, Makoto y yo terminamos teniendo sexo. Hubo atracción entre los dos y también le advertí que no era nada serio. Jamás la engañé y ella aceptó eso.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Makoto quedó embarazada a los 8 meses de que comenzaramos a tener sexo.

Hotaru se llevó las manos al rostro, sollozando al escuchar la historia que le contaba Andrew, ella siempre había soñado con casarse con él, con ser la madre de sus hijos y ahora imaginarse que fuera otra mujer quien le daría un hijo a Andrew le parecía como si fuera una horrible pesadilla.

-Continúa.

-Su tía la corrió de casa, ella estaba desesperada, no tiene más familia, no tenía a quien más recurrir. Intentó quitarse la vida, por un tiempo también tuvo la idea de abortar y aunque yo no me sentía feliz con la idea de ella, estaba dispuesto a apoyarla, aunque al final afortunadamente con mi apoyo y tras pensarlo un poco ella decidió que quería seguir con el embarazo y tenerlo.- Dijo Andrew.

-Tú siempre me decías que querías que yo fuera la madre de tus hijos.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire para poder continuar, aunque le partía el alma ver llorando a Hotaru, sentía que decírselo lo estaba liberando de un peso que parecía enorme sobre sus hombros.

-Así es, Hotaru.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero, sea como sea, esa criatura que viene en camino es mi hijo y no tiene la culpa de haber venido al mundo por un momento de calentura.

-¿Y dónde esta ahora…esa?.- Preguntó Hotaru con seriedad.- La madre de tu hijo.

-La llevé a vivir conmigo. Como te dije, ella es menor de edad. En este momento tiene 18 años. No tenía a dónde ir. Su familia le dio la espalda, la dejaron sin dinero, la corrieron del colegio donde estudiaba pues era un colegio católico y no podía dejarla sola así y esperando un hijo mío. En parte es mi responsabilidad.

-¡Tu responsabilidad es con tu hijo, no con ella!

-Lo sé, Hotaru.- Respondió Andrew.- Pero, sea como sea, no la echaría a la calle, mucho menos estando embarazada. Como te decía, la lleve a vivir conmigo, ahorita tiene 6 meses de embarazo.- Andrew no podía evitar sentirse conmovido ante las lágrimas de Hotaru.- Sé que esto para ti es difícil Hotaru, pero entiende que no puedo dejarla a su suerte. Es la mamá de mi hijo, pero también entiendo que si después de saber esto no quieres una relación conmigo tengo que aceptarlo. Perdóname.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Silencio en el que Hotaru sollozaba y Andrew sentía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero al final hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Al menos ya comenzaba a liberarse un poco de sus culpas.

-Sé que ese niño que viene en camino no tiene la culpa y es cierto, tienes que darle todo tu apoyo y tu amor.- Esbozó Hotaru una sonrisa amarga, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.- No te voy a reprochar eso porque todos cometemos errores y te amo Andrew. Quiero una vida contigo, si volví a la vida es porque tenemos la oportunidad nuevamente de estar juntos y claro, si tú quieres de nuevo estar conmigo.

Andrew se levantó de la silla acercándose a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

-Sabía que entenderías princesa. Yo sabía que me comprenderías, aunque sé que no te merezco.

-No digas eso, Andrew.- Hotaru sonrió.- Te amo tanto, y el amor todo lo perdona. Además, estás siendo honesto conmigo.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Hotaru esbozó una sonrisa amarga.- Tengo miedo de que me den de alta, después de eso no sé que será de mi.

Andrew de pronto se quedó pensativo ante lo que le dijo Hotaru. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que hablar con Makoto, tomar una decisión, pero entonces… ¿Qué sería de Makoto?... No quería echarla a la calle, se le hacía algo horrible botarla de su casa cuando desde un principio él era quien le había insistido para que viviera con él. Además, la idea de sacar de su casa a Makoto era como sacar de casa a su hijo y eso era algo que jámas haría.

-Jámas te dejaré sola, Hotaru.- Dijo Andrew.- Aunque en este momento Makoto tiene 6 meses de embarazo y aunque todo se ha mantenido bajo control y tanto ella como mi bebé están muy saludables, me da un poco de miedo decirle esto y que valla a afectar su embarazo. Se lo iré diciendo de a poco y una vez que estes dada de alta te aseguro que ella lo sabrá.

-No quiero ser tu amante, Andrew.- Dijo Hotaru.

-Jamás te daría ese lugar, princesa.

Hotaru al final entendió la postura de Andrew y ambos estuvieron besándose una vez más, tomando esto como una prueba más tenían que superar. Una prueba más que demostraría que tan grande era el amor que siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro.

**Dos semanas después…**

Los días finales del mes de febrero, acercándose cada vez más al inicio del mes de marzo estaban dejando los días de crudo frío atrás haciéndose sentir más cálidos como anunciando la primavera que pronto llegaría dejando atrás la estación fría e invernal que a pesar de cruda siempre había sido la favorita de Makoto, quien en ese momento ya contaba con 27 semanas de embarazo, a punto casi de entrar a su séptimo mes de embarazo. Mas sin embargo, aunque su bebe estaba saludable, aunque sus calificaciones habían sido buenas y tenía confianza en que terminaría la preparatoria con excelentes notas desde hacia dos semanas venía sintiéndose un poco sola en el departamento pues Andrew todos los días llegaba tarde del trabajo. No le gustaba que le hubieran aumentado tantas horas, pero nada se podía hacer. Ese era su trabajo y él era un empleado que hasta no tener su propia clínica, no podía imponer sus ordenes.

Aunado a eso, parecía como si el trabajo de Andrew hubiera puesto una barrera entre ellos, durante el día pocas veces él le llamaba por teléfono, a la hora del almuerzo a veces no solía ir a comer y en caso de que acudiera tan sólo tomar los alimentos se iba de casa cuando antes se quedaba una hora más a hacerle compañía, en cuanto a su vida como pareja, parecía estar quedando de lado, Andrew llegaba tarde y aunque le preguntaba un "¿Cómo estas?" o "¿Cómo te sientes?" ya no se comportaba como el hombre cariñoso que mostraba ser meses atrás, no había terminado de pintar el cuarto del bebé que con tanto esmero había diseñado desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más complejo y en cuanto a su vida sexual, también parecía haberse apagado, pues de unas semanas atrás ya no solía tocarla. Ya no solía abrazarla al dormir y en sus besos que parecía aún había un poco de pasión le sabían mas a besos que le daba por obligación.

"¿Qué habría cambiado?" Se preguntaba Makto más de una vez. Entendía que el trabajo lo estuviera absorviendo, que los pacientes en la clínica seguro necesitaban de él, pero ella también lo necesitaba a su lado.

"¿Acaso me veré demasiado gorda?... ¿Será que ya no me desea?" Se preguntaba más de una vez mirando su vientre que en las últimas dos semanas había crecido un poco más, pues tampoco le tocaba y siempre le decía tener sueño, estar cansado e incluso más de una vez se había quedado a altas horas de la noche viendo televisión hasta que a ella el sueño la vencía.

Mas sin embargo, lo que más le entristecía, era que Andrew como de costumbre no la hubiera acompañado a la cita con el ginecólogo el día anterior como siempre solía hacerlo. En esa ocasión se había limitado a llevarla, dándole dinero para que al final regresara a casa en taxi, pues tenía que regresar de nuevo a la clínica.

La idea de que pudiera estar engañándola con otra mujer rondaba por su cabeza. No quería pensarlo siquiera pero él antes había manifestado no querer una relación en serio, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando habían comenzado a tener sexo.

¿Qué tal si se hubiera enfadado de ella y se estuviera acostando con otra?

No quería desconfiar de él, pero la duda por su comportamiento desde hacía tres semanas la estaba matando y entonces, sabiendo que eran las 5:00 de la tarde, la hora en que Andrew solía salir antes de la clínica decidió pedir un taxi a domicilio para que la llevara al hospital mental, no quería espirarlo, sabía que él podría molestarse de saber que ella lo seguía, pero no podía más con la duda, con el pesar en su alma y en cuanto llegó el taxista subió indicándole al chofer a donde llevarla.

-Hemos llegado, señorita.- Dijo el taxista cuando al final se encontraran a las afueras del hospital psiquiátrico donde Andrew trabajaba.

-¿Podríamos esperar un poco?.- Preguntó Makoto apenada que iba sentada a su lado, no quería parecer una esposa celosa y desesperada.- Tengo dinero para pagarle sus servicios, la verdad es que quiero que siga a alguien.

El taxista aceptó, marcando su tarifa y sin preguntar nada esperó hasta que 10 minutos después de haber llegado Makoto miró salir a Andrew del hospital, quitándose la bata blanca y subiendo a su auto.

-Quiero que siga al doctor rubio que acaba de salir del hospital. Por favor.

En algunos minutos el taxi se detuvó frente a la clínica de neurología "Amaterasu" que era donde Andrew habéa llegado estacionando su auto.

-¿Querrá que la espere también aquí?.- Preguntó el taxista.

-No, muchas gracias.- Respondió Makoto mientras le pagaba por el servicio.- No sé por cuanto tiempo estaré aquí asi que puede irse.

Makoto rápidamente bajó del taxi y caminó dentro de la clínica. Sabía que ahí trabajaba Darien aunque no le parecía lógico que Andrew fuera a buscarlo en horas de trabajo.

Rapidamente le dio alcance y miró como algunas enfermeras del hospital le sonreían con familiaridad, lo miró intercambiar un par de palabras con uno de los médicos y después acercarse a recepción para enseguida dirigirse al área de visitas a enfermos.

¿A quien visitaría en ese lugar?

De pronto no pudo evitar recordar a aquella novia que Andrew había tenido y que cayó en coma, recordaba que su nombre era Hotaru, pero el apellido le estaba constando trabajo recordarlo, por lo que optó a esperar que el personal médico se descuidara para escabullirse entre algunas personas que entrarón al área de vistas y una vez estando dentro caminó entre las habitaciones, asomándose en una y otra hasta que entonces dentro de una miró de espaldas a Andrew acariciando el rostro de una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro.

-¡Hoy me darán de alta mi amor, estoy tan feliz!.- Escuchó la voz de felicidad de la joven a la que Andrew besaba una y otra vez y en ese momento, no supo que decir, sintió la garganta secarsele… ¿Andrew, su Andrew estaba con otra?... ¿Sería ella Hotaru?

-Lo sé, Hotaru.

-Pero me preocupa no saber que será de mi… ¿Ya hablaste con Makoto?... ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella Andrew?

-Mira Hotaru, la verdad no, no sé como decírselo, sea como sea, si se embarazó a propósito o no…

Makoto no quiso escuchar más y se alejó. Había sido suficiente. Su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho, sentía como si de pronto la felicidad se escapara de sus manos y su garganta se secara, un inmenso vació en su alma y de pronto se hicieron presente las lágrimas que en silencio comenzarón a salir de sus orbes esmeraldas.

Parecía que Andrew creía que se había embarazado a propósito, le dolía que pensara de esa manera, ella no lo había planeado, no lo había querido así, sentía rabia de que no hubiera sido sincero, de su comportamiento distante para con ella y entonces tomó un taxi que la llevó directamente a casa. No estaba dispuesta a ser un estorbo si es que él así la consideraba. Por lo que con lágrimas en los ojos y dejando escapar sollozos que ahogaban su garganta al estar en su casa, donde pudiera darle rienda suelta a su dolor tomó unas bolsas de plástico y comenzó a empacar la ropa que le habían regalado Setsuna y sus amigas, no estaba dispuesta a llevarse nada que él le hubiera dado pero entonces le llamó la atención ver entreabierto uno de los cajones del escritorio donde Andrew solía sentarse cuando dibujaba y al abrirlo tomó un cuaderno de pasta dura y color café forzando el pequeño candado que tenía, hasta que dio con la última página en el cual estaba un poema dedicado a ella, pues arriba así lo decía:

"Para mi amada Hotaru"

_Hoy despierto apesadumbrado, y nuevamente desvelado_

_hace días que no duermo, sólo pensando sin consuelo_

_esto que me tiene así, no me deja vivir_

_por un lado está ella, esa chica que es mi dueña_

_ella es mi gran amor, a la única que amé yo_

_Pero que sólo me dejó cuando en coma ella cayó._

_pero ahora despertó y volvió la alegría a mi corazón,_

_pero un problema tengo yo_

_que otra duerme en mi colchón_

_una niña sin amor a la que rescaté yo_

_ella que me dio su amor y a mí se entregó_

_Pura y virgen ella fue y yo de ahí me aproveché_

_y ahora la embarace y como hombre responderé_

_pero ya no sé qué hacer, porque muero por besarte_

_a ti, mi dulce ángel, que despertaste esta tarde_

_que mi vida llenas ya con tu dulce despertar_

_Yo quisiera ya no más ver a ella en tu lugar,_

_pero no me queda más que aceptarla en tu lugar_

_pues mi hijo llegará en dos meses sin tardar_

_ahora dime cómo hallar una solución a este par_

_de problemas que me agobian y me deprimen de sobra_

_Pues a ti te amo yo y es ella quien quiere mi amor_

_por eso se embarazó aunque ella diga que no_

_sé que ella me amó desde el instante en que me vio_

_yo a ella la usé para mi puro placer_

_se lo dije asi sin más y lo pareció soportar_

_pero ella me mintió y así fue como me atrapó._

_Y ahora tengo que dejar a mi gran amor al despertar_

_pues me duele mucho más, el saber que tú te irás_

_de mi lado así sin más cuando sepas la verdad_

_que ella vive junto a mí desde que el embarazo concebí_

_en su vientre virginal, gestando a mi hijo ella está._

_Ahora dime tú, mi amor, qué puedo hacer yo_

_si te amo de verdad y a tu lado quiero estar_

_pero ya no es igual que hace años de verdad_

_ahora algo ha cambiado tú y yo hemos madurado_

_mi amada hotaru, dime qué hago para retenerte entre mis brazos_

_Y revivir ese pasado donde eras feliz a mi lado_

_porque a nadie he amado como a ti desde el pasado_

_mi amor nunca cambio siempre a ti perteneció_

_a mi único amor al que quiero con pasión_

_y la que le entregó yo mi vida y mi corazón._

**N/A: Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias en este capítulo a mi querida amiga Deshy por este bello poema que me hizo para ilustrar los sentimientos de Andrew al ver despertar a su amada Hotaru y la encrucijada en que se encuentra al tener por un lado a la mujer que ama de nuevo despierta pero por el otro a la chiquilla que embarazó en una noche de pasión.**

**Deshy, sé que cuando me hiciste el poema dije que no era exactamente como yo lo imaginaba, pero quedo genial, genial amiga y te lo agradezco y muchas gracias porque encaja a la perfección con el fic, sabes que es hermoso como todo lo que haces, te quiero (y no lo diré de nuevo cabrona).**

**Muchas gracias también a mi editora estrella, Jovidess, muchas gracias, si a ti que sabes que yo soy una perezosa a la hora de revisar ortografía y eso es algo importante siempre en un texto.**

**Gracias también a ustedes mis queridas lectoras que capitulo a capitulo me apoyan: Cinthya (adoro las charlas contigo por msn), Patty (Mi geme querida, te extraño… ¿Dónde estás?), Yannin, Juanita, Cherry Hino y… ¿Me faltó alguien más?... Si es así pido disculpas, nunca me olvido de ninguno de mis lectores pero puede suceder que alguien se me pase.**

**Gracias.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	26. Chapter 26 Tocando fondo

_Después de terminar de hacer algunas compras por internet decido acostarme a dormir. Estoy realmente agotada, pero como siempre me dirijo al cuarto de mi pequeño Andrew para verlo dormir una vez más y al entrar en su cuarto noto como mi pequeño tiene el rostro colorado, respira con dificultad y tose una y otra vez… al parecer después de dos años el asma le ha vuelto._

_-¡Andy!... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Estás bien?_

_-No puedo respirar.- Me responde y lo veo respirando con dificultad, como si se ahogara y rápidamente lo tomó en brazos, subiéndolo al auto hasta que llegamos al hospital y rápidamente es llevado a la sala de urgencias teniendo que conformarme con sentarme en la sala de espera donde veo las horas pasar._

_Es tan horrible ver cuando mi hijo se pone así. Creo que el asma es una secuela que le quedo debido a su nacimiento prematuro y me pongo a sollozar en silencio en esa noche de madrugada. Mi hijo es lo único que tengo, lo que más amo. No quiero que nada malo le suceda._

**Tocando fondo.**

"Para mi amada Hotaru"

_Hoy despierto apesadumbrado, y nuevamente desvelado_

_Hace días que no duermo, sólo pensando sin consuelo_

_Esto que me tiene así, no me deja vivir_

_Por un lado está ella, esa chica que es mi dueña_

_Ella es mi gran amor, a la única que amé yo_

_Pero que sólo me dejó cuando en coma ella cayó._

_Pero ahora despertó y volvió la alegría a mi corazón,_

_Pero un problema tengo yo_

_Que otra duerme en mi colchón_

_Una niña sin amor a la que rescaté yo_

_Ella que me dio su amor y a mi se entregó_

_Pura y virgen ella fue y yo de ahí me aproveché_

_Y ahora la embarace y como hombre responderé_

_Pero ya no sé qué hacer, porque muero por besarte_

_A ti, mi dulce angel, que despertaste esta tarde_

_Que mi vida llenas ya con tu dulce despertar_

_Yo quisiera ya no más ver a ella en tu lugar,_

_Pero no me queda más que aceptarla en tu lugar_

_Pues mi hijo llegará en dos meses sin tardar_

_Ahora dime cómo hallar una solución a este par_

_De problemas que me agobian y me deprimen de sobra_

_Pues a ti te amo yo y es ella quien quiere mi amor_

_Por eso se embarazó aunque ella diga que no_

_Sé que ella me amó desde el instante en que me vió_

_Yo a ella la usé para mi puro placer_

_Se lo dije así sin más y lo pareció soportar_

_Pero ella me mintió y así fue como me atrapó_

_Y ahora tengo que dejar a mi gran amor al despertar_

_Pues me duele mucho más, el saber que tú te irás_

_De milado así sin más cuando sepas la verdad_

_Que ella vive junto a mi desde que el embarazo concebí_

_En su vientre virginal, gestando a mi hijo ella está_

_Ahora dime tú, mi amor, qué puedo hacer yo_

_Si te amo de verdad y a tu lado quiero estar_

_Pero ya no es igual que hace años de verdad_

_Ahora algo ha cambiado tú y yo hemos madurado_

_Mi amada hotaru, dime qué hago para retenerte entre mis brazos_

_Y revivir ese pasado donde eras feliz a mi lado_

_Porque a nadie he amado como a ti desde el pasado_

_Mi amor nunca cambio siempre a ti perteneció_

_A mi único amor al que quiero con pasión_

_Y la que le entregó yo mi vida y mi corazón._

Una vez que terminara de leer por segunda vez aquel poema, Makoto se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama dejando escapar un grito en el que quería que todo el dolor de su alma saliera. Le parecía como si de pronto, tras haber vivido dentro de un hermoso cuento de hadas, hubiera despertado a la cruel y dura realidad en la que se daba cuenta de que Andrew lejos de sentir amor por ella sólo estaba a su lado por obligación, por ser quien en su vientre llevara a un hijo suyo.

Muchas veces, desde que se había ido a vivir a su lado había creido que él aunque nunca le dijera un "Te amo" sentía amor por ella, lo sentía en cada una de sus actitudes para con ella, pero tristemente se estaba dando cuenta de que no era así, pues decir "Te amo" si era parte de él, pero sólo para decírselo a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba: a Hotaru Tomoe.

Con aquel poema todo lo que él pensaba le había quedado perfectamente claro: amaba y quería estar con Hotaru en cuanto que a ella era sólo un estorbo que estaba pesando en la vida de Andrew. Un estorbo en el que en ese poema de manera sutil descargaba su frustración al no poder reclamarle por haberse embarazado a propósito, como él creía.

Siguió llorando por varios minutos en el silenció de la habitación donde le parecía que mucho tiempo atrás se hubieran entregado el uno al otro: ella por amor, él por simple lujuria o quizás como cobró por haber arruinado su vida con hacerlo padre de un hijo que lo única a ella, quien siempre había sido una mujer que no amaba.

La rabia y el reconcor se apoderaron de ella… ¿Por qué no fue sincero desde el principio y la dejó de lado?... Ella hubiera podido vivir en casa de algúna de sus amigas y recibiendo sólo su ayuda económica como padre o quizás sin siquiera eso.

¿Cómo se atrevía a creer que ella se había embarazado adrede? Si, ciertamente ella no se había cuidado aquella noche de Tanabata en que habían concebido a su hijo, pero él tampoco había tenido reparos en cuidarse.

¿Era a Hotaru a quien quería tener durmiendo a su lado y no a ella?... Se sentía dolida y molesta por su falta de sinceridad, por no haberle dicho desde el momento en que despertó Hotaru que simplemente no la amaba.

No pudo evitar recordar como desde niña fue maltratada por su madre, por ser una hija no deseada y entonces pensó que quizá algún día Andrew así sintiera a su hijo, como un estorbo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rogarle por amor ni para ella ni para su hijo, Si le estorbaban y los quería fuera de su vida así sería por lo que limpiándose las últimas lúgrimas dejó caer el poema cuya hoja arrugó entre sus manos al piso y tomó las bolsas en que había metido su ropa, no sin antes quitarse los aretes en forma de rosa que dejó en el lecho nupcial que desde semanas atrás le parecía tan frío y solitario.

"Adios Andrew" Pensó para sí misma y salió de la habitación, abordando el primer taxi.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento.

-No lo sé, permítame hacer una llamada.

Marcó como siempre hacía cuando estaba en un problema o si se sentía triste, el número telefónico de Rei, pero ella no constestaba y entonces decidió marcarle a Minako, pues recordaba que ese día Amy iba a salir con su novio.

_-Mako-chan… ¿Cómo estás linda?.- Escuchó la voz alegre y chillona de Minako del otro lado de la línea._

-¿Dónde estás Minako?

_-Estoy esperando a Diamante, iremos a comer… ¿Pero qué te sucede?... ¿Estás llorando?_

-No es nada Minako, luego te marco.

_-Makoto, no cuelgues… ¿Te encuentras bien?... Ahora mismo voy a tu casa._

-No estoy en casa, me he ido… ¿Puedo…

Makoto de pronto dejó escapar un grito de horror al escuchar el sonido de metal chocando contra metal cuando un camión de carga se estrelló con el taxi donde ella iba, dando el golpe justo del lado de la puerta de copiloto sintiendo cómo se iba hacia enfrente que le hizo golpearse la cabeza y sofocarse al sentir un fuerte golpe en su vientre, aturdiéndose y pensando solamente en su hijo cuando sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía y sus piernas manchadas de sangre, después, sintió que su vista se nublaba, hasta que después no sintió nada.

_-¡Mako-chan!... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Qué fue ese que escuche?... ¿Estás bien?... ¡Responde Makoto!_

-0-0-0-

Parada en medio de la sala y con teléfono en mano, Minako seguía hablando a Makoto, angustiada por el sonido estruendoso que había escuchado, el gritó de su amiga y después nada hasta que la llamada se cortó.

-¿Qué sucede hija?.- Preguntó la madre de Minako, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que iba bajando las escaleras.- ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

-¡Es Makoto!... Estaba hablando por teléfono con ella, estaba triste, fuera de casa y me dijo que vendría para acá pero entonces escuché un ruido muy fuerte, un grito de ella y después nada. Hay mamá, creo que tuvo un accidente de auto.- Preocupada la rubia.- Ni siquiera sé en que punto de la ciudad se encontraba, pero estaba triste, llorando, la escuche muy mal antes de eso.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y una de las empleadas domésticas fue a abrir, recibiendo a Diamante que inmediatamente entró en la mansión Aino.

-Suegra, Minako, buen día.- Saludó Diamante.- ¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Diamante, pues sabía que la seriedad no era una de las características en la personalidad de su novia.

-¡Creo que Makoto tuvo un accidente!.- Dijo Minako acercándose a su novio quien la estrechó en un abrazo.- Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba a las afueras del templo charlando con Darien, con quien había estado distanciada por tres semanas luego que discutieran aquella vez que él había querido tener sexo.

-Por favor Rei, perdóname.- Habló Darien con voz suplicante.

-No te guardo rencor y no tengo nada que perdonarte Darien.- Respondió Rei.- Pero si crees que soy demasiado niña para ti entonces eres libre de alejarte de mi y podemos quedar como amigos.

Darien tomó el rostro de su ex novia entre sus manos y se acercó a ella besándola en los labios tiernamente.

-No sabes cuánto te necesito Rei. Tres semanas sin ti han sido demasiadas.- Dijo Darien.- Eres tan importante como el aire que respiro. Te prometo que seré paciente. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie Rei.

Rei, quien desde hace tres semanas se había negado a recibirlo, a contestar sus llamadas al final no se resistió y le hecho los brazos al cuello.

-También te he extrañado, pero no me siento preparada para tener sexo.

-Entonces esperaré hasta que tú te sientas lista… ¿De acuerdo?

Rei asintió.

-Me he sentido triste sin ti Darien, pero contigo a mi lado siento que estoy mejor.- Respondió Rei.- ¿Sabes?... Mamá se fue a Nerima hace tres semanas, tiene un problema y no me quiere decir qué es lo que sucede.

-¿Por qué no has ido con ella?

-Quise hacerlo, pero me dijo que eso lo tenía que hacer sola. Yusuke está con ella, pero no sé por qué presiento que esta muy mal. Todos los días me habla, pero la verdad quiero estar a su lado, siento su aura un tanto gris, apagada.

Rei, quien seguía hablando de su madre de pronto se le vino a la mente su amiga Makoto y se quedó en silencio un momento, fue como si una premonición viniera a su mente y entonces su vista se nubló y la imaginó sufriendo en la cama de un hospital.

-¡Mako-chan!.- Exclamó asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Mako-chan, ella está mal.

-Rei, tranquila… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo presiento.- Respondió Rei y en ese momento escuchó timbrar su celular, mirando que era Minako y temió lo peor.- ¿Qué sucede Minako?

-Rei… ¡ocurrió algo horrible!... Mako-chan tuvo un accidente de auto.

-¿Dónde estás?... Si, claro yo tengo el número de Andrew, allá voy.

-¿Qué ocurrió mi amor?.- Preguntó Darien.

-Makoto tuvo un accidente. Tenemos que ir allá. Háblale a Andrew al parecer no está enterado.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba caminando hacia la salida del hospital llevando del brazo a Hotaru, quien vestía un sencillo vestido color violeta que él le había comprado, caminando lentamente, pues aún la movilidad de sus músculos estaba en recuperación.

-Verás cómo poco a poco saldrás de esto, Hotaru.- Dijo Andrew.- Tu padre antes de entrar en prisión dejó una pequeña cuenta bancaria a tu nombre de la cual no he tocado ni un sólo yen esperando a que despertaras, así que podrás rehacer tu vida.

-No sabía que papá hubiera podido dejarme dinero.- Sonrió Hotaru con tristeza al recordar a su difunto padre.

-Es poco, pero suficiente para sobrevivir y para que puedas rehacer tu vida. Igual yo estaré contigo apoyándote aunque sí tengo que decirte que no podrás tener los lujos que tuviste siempre Hotaru.- Dijo Andrew abriéndole la puerta del auto y en lo que él daba la vuelta para subir del lado del volante Hotaru volteó hacia atrás, mirando una caja pequeña en la cual venía un aparato que servía para escuchar los latidos del corazón de un bebé en el vientre materno.

La sola idea de pensar que lo había comprado pensando en ella, en esa mujer que estaba embarazada esperando un hijo de Andrew la hizo sentirse celosa, él no le había dicho en algún momento amar a la madre de su hijo pero… ¿Por qué comprar un aparato de esos?

Una cosa era que Andrew quisiera a su hijo, que ansiara verlo nacer, pero otra cosa era que se la pasara también con ella, compartiendo su lecho, acariciándole el vientre muy posiblemente. No podía ser de otro modo cuando había comprado un aparato de esos, pues para usarlo tenía que tocar su vientre.

Mas cuando escuchó que la puerta del lado del volante se abría dejó de voltear hacia atrás, no quería amargar este momento recordándola a ella, recordando a Makoto, a quien deseaba poder ponerle cara en su mente.

-Me tomé la molestia de contratar una enfermera que estará en casa durante las noches por si ocupas algo. Tomé un poco dinero de la cuenta de la que tu padre me dejó a cargo, espero no te moleste. Es por si tienes algúna molestia, recuerda que aún estás bajo supervisión médica.

-¿Se supone que la enfermera deba estar todo el día conmigo?

-No.- Respondió Andrew.- Estará ahora durante la noche, mañana en la mañana, en pocas palabras durante las horas que no pueda estar contigo.

-Lo cual quiere decir que esta noche irás a tu departamento donde te espera ella.

Andrew asintió.

-Ella también necesita cuidados.- Dijo Andrew.- En su vientre lleva a mi hijo y es un lazo que siempre me va unir a ella, quiera o no. Iré a casa, hablaré con ella y… no soy capaz de echarla de la casa, así que le contratare una enfermera de confianza para que este al pendiente de ella.

-Entiendo.

Una vez que llegaran al departamento que Andrew rentará para Hotaru estuvieron charlando largo rato con la enfermera quien al final se fue a dormir a otra de las habitaciónes mientras que de un momento a otro Hotaru manifestó sentirse cansada con un bostezo.

-Creo que es hora de que me valla, son las 11 de la noche y Makoto debe estar esperándome.- Dijo Andrew.- Se preocupará y más vale que hoy mismo hable con ella. Además tú tienes que descansar. Le diré a la enfermera que este al pendiente de ti.

Andrew tomó a Hotaru en brazos depositándola suavemente en la cama, mas cuando estaba a punto de irse ella lo haló hacia sí, besándolo tierna y pasionalmente, un beso al que él correspondió con la misma ansiedad.

-No te vallas, quédate conmigo.- Susurró ella deslizando sus labios hacia el cuello masculino que mordió con ansiedad.- Hazme el amor, te necesito.

-Hotaru, tengo que irme, yo…

-¡Por favor!.- Suplicó Hotaru bajándose el vestido y dejando a la vista el nacimiento de sus pechos y Andrew, de pronto al tenerla así, contemplando su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo no pudo resistirse al deseó que Hotaru provocaba en él, recordando cuanto la había añorado por más de cuantro años. Cuantas noches había ansiado tenerla en su cama y entonces cedió ante la pasión, olvidándose de Makoto, olvidándose de su hijo, pensando solamente en la necesidad que sentía en ese momento.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de una de las habitaciónes en el área de urgencias, Makoto a quien ya se le había roto la fuente y tras haber despertado del accidente se encontraba acostada en una camilla donde se quejaba una y otra vez al sentir las contracciones en su vientre, temiendo que algo le sucediera a su bebé y que ni los médicos que estaban a su lado atendiéndola pudieran evitarlo.

-Se le ha roto la fuente.- Escuchó que dijo uno de los médicos.- Será imposible detener el parto pero es tan joven y primeriza que ni siquiera ha dilatado lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé?.- Preguntó con desesperación mientras se retorcía de dolor, pero más preocupada por lo que había escuchado pues sabía que aún no era tiempo para que su bebé naciera.

-Traquilícese, señorita.- Le habló suavemente una de las enfermeras.- Se le ha rotó la fuente, su bebé está por nacer… ¿Desea que le ponga medicación para disminuir los dolores?

-¡Sólo quiero que mi bebé esté bien!.- Pidió desesperadamente.- Por favor, es lo único que pido, que no le suceda nada a mi hijo.

Los dolores de las contracciones eran fuertes; mas sin embargo, en ese momento más que preocupada por su dolor físico, estaba asustada, aterrada, se sentía sóla, temía que algo malo le sucediera a su bebé y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Muchas veces durante su embarazo le había dicho a Andrew tener un poco de miedo al pensar en la hora del parto, pero él siempre la había tranquilizado diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que en ese momento él estaría a su lado. Pero en ese momento ella y su hijo estaban solos, Andrew no estaba con ellos.

**Algunas horas después…**

Estaba ya amaneciendo en Tokio, casi 10 horas habían pasado desde que Makoto había ingresado al hospital donde dentro de la habitación se encontraba Amy a su lado haciéndole compañía luego de que Rei acompañara afuera a Minako quien se había puesto nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien Mina?.- Preguntó Rei luego de que la acompañara a sentarse en la silla.

-Perdón, Rei. Me puso nerviosa ver a Makoto sangrando así.- Se soltó llorando Minako en ese momento.- Pobrecita, y el imbécil de Andrew ni siquiera está aquí.

-Tranquila Minako. Todas estamos preocupados por Makoto pero vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.

En ese momento se vio llegar a Darien quien venía acompañado de Diamante con cinco tazas de café, pues habían estado ahí toda la noche.

-¿Ya localizaron a Andrew?.- Preguntó Rei.

-No.- Respondió Diamante.- Justo le comentaba a Darien que fui a buscar a Andrew a su casa, pasé al hospital psiquiátrico y no lo encontré.

-Igual yo lo busqué en el hospital de neurología donde trabajo. Hice lo posble por investigar donde se ha metido y le he llamado más de una vez a su celular pero me manda al buzón.

¿Y qué demonios tiene que estar haciendo Andrew en la clínica donde tú trabajas Darien?.- Preguntó Minako entre nerviosa e irritada.- Él es psicólogo, no médico.

-Es algo largo de contar, Minako.- Dijo Rei a quien Darien ya le había contado algo.- Tranquilízate, por favor, amiga.

-Chicas… les trajimos un café.- Comentó Diamante.- ¿Dónde está Amy?

Justo Diamante acababa de preguntar por Amy, la vieron salir del área de visitas para reunirse con todos en la sala de espera, donde para ninguno paso desapercibido su rostro de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede allá dentro Amy?

-Llegó la hora del parto.- Comentó Amy.- Al parecer no ha dilatado bien y están contemplando inducirle el parto o hacerle una cesarea lo que convenga mejor.

-Si no ha dilatado bien seguro le harán una cesarea.- Comentó Darien.- Hay que tomar en cuenta que es joven, es su primer parto, tuvo un accidente que afectó su embarazo haciendo que se le rompiera la fuente cuando todavía no es tiempo de que debería de dar a luz. Seguiré intentando llamar a Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Dentro del quirófano, a Makoto se le había aplicado una medicación para aumentar las contracciones, el momento de dar a luz había llegado y estaba aterrada a pesar de estar rodeada del personal de médicos y enfermeras que monitoreaban sus signos vitales y le estaban tratando de tranquilizar inútilmente en ese momento.

-Tranquila, señorita. Todo va a estar bien.- Decía una de las enfermeras.- Empuje un poco más, por favor.

Makoto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por hacer lo que los médicos le pedían, pero sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo perdía fuerzas. La vista nublándosele, sentía que llevaba una eternidad ahí, quería que su hijo naciera con bien, que todo terminara.

-Ahh.- Dejó escapar un quejido de su garganta y después muchas horas de trabajo, cuando al fin escuchó el llantó de su hijo perdió el conocimiento, habiendo dado todo su esfuerzo para traerlo al mundo.

-La presión le ha bajado demasiado.- Comentó uno de los médicos.

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre.- Comentó el médico que se había encargado del parto.- Habrá que buscar donadores de sangre si no la queremos ver morir. En cuanto al recién nacido hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a la incubadora.

-0-0-0-

Rei, Minako y Amy, quienes se encontraban bebiendo café en compañía de Darien y Diamante, se pusierón de pie tan sólo ver salir a uno de los médicos quien se dirigió a ellos.

-¿El señor Darien Chiba?.- Preguntó el médico, pues en ausencia de Andrew, Darien era quien se había encargado de firmar el papeleo necesario puesto que Rei, Amy y Minako eran menores de edad.

-Sí, díganos doctor… ¿Cómo le fue a Makoto en el parto?

-La señorita Kino ya ha dado a luz pero hubo algunas complicaciones. Le bajó la presión, se desmayó poco después de dar a luz y en parte debido al accidente, a los nervios y a lo difícil de parto perdió mucha sangre por lo que va ser necesaria una transfusión de sangre urgentemente. Es necesario conseguir dos donares del tipo O positivo.

-¡Pobrecita Makoto!.- Comentó Minako echándose a llorar y abrazandose a su novio que trataba de tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?.- Preguntó Rei.

-En cuanto al recién nacido tuvo que ser trasladado inmediatamente a la incubadora. Como comprenderan, es prematuro aún no era tiempo de que naciera y tiene que estar aislado para evitar infecciones, ya que aún no está apto para sobrevivir fuera del útero de su madre pues por lo mismo puede ser más susceptible a contagiarse. Tendremos que mantenerlo en observación médica pero por ahora lo que urge es buscar a los donadores.

Una vez que el médico se retirara, Minako y Rei se separarón de sus novios y junto con Amy las tres se unieron en un abrazo.

-Nada malo sucederá chicas.- Dijo Minako más tranquila.- De cierto es que nosotras no tenemos el tipo de sangre de Makoto, pero le diré a mamá que en su programa en la estación de radio haga publicidad para buscar donadores para Makoto.

-Cierto Minako.- Respondió Rei.- No debemos perder la calma. Yo y Amy nos podemos encargar de hacer volantes y pegarlos en las calles, pero debemos tener fe en que nuestra Mako-chan va a salir bien de todo esto.

-Chicas.- Se acercó Darien.- ¿Quisieran ir a dormir a su casa?... Deben de estar cansadas, ustedes aquí no pueden hacer mucho y si bien recuerdo mañana tienen clases.

-Por mi parte aquí me voy a quedar.- Dijo Amy.

-Lo mismo yo.- Dijo Rei.

-Yo también.- Apoyo Mina a sus amigas y después posó sus ojos en su novio.- Diamante… ¿Podrías ayudarnos con hacer unos volantes, por favor?.

-Por supuesto, Minako.

-Mientras tanto insistiré llamándole a Andrew. A estás horas el imbécil debería estar aquí.- Comentó Darien marcando a su número celular, pero de nuevo lo mandaba al buzón por lo que decidió de nuevo dejarle un mensaje de voz.- Andrew, en cuanto puedas comunícate y ven a la clínica Osaka. Makoto ha dado a luz y tanto ella como tu hijo están muy mal.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la habitación del apartamento de Hotaru, ella y Andrew dormían plácidamente después de tener sexo desenfrenado una y otra vez, hasta que al fin habían caído rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo abrazados el uno al otro hasta que de pronto Andrew abrió los ojos, asustado al darse cuenta de que se había dormido.

En un principio recordaba que después de tener sexo se había querido ir, pero ella le había suplicado quedarse y no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado pero la luna que se ocultaba en el cielo dando paso al alba antes de la salida al sol a ese crepúsculo en cada amanecer se sobresaltó pues supo que seguramente a esas horas Makoto estaría preocupada por él, alarmada, seguramente llorando y pensando que le había sucedido lo peor.

Rápidamente se vistió y encendió su celular, asustándose al mirar las muchas llamadas perdidas que tenía de Darien, al ver que había mensajes de voz donde decía que era urgente que se reportara pero ninguno que perteneciera a Makoto y entonces al mirar que había un mensaje de voz de Darien sintió su corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho y decidió escucharlo:

"_Comúnicate urgentemente y de ser posible preséntate en la clínica Osaka, Makoto ha tenido un accidente y ha dado a luz"._

Tan sólo escuchar aquel mensaje, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La idea de que a Makoto y a su hijo les sucediera algo le hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo, temer al pensar en perderlos, en no volverlos a ver nunca más y no pudo evitar arrepentirse de como se había comportado las últimas tres semanas, de cómo la había ignorado, de cómo se había distanciado de ella y la había tratado con un objeto en casa, pero sobre todo se arrepintió de siquiera haber llegado a pensar que Makoto se hubiera embarazado adrede y le pareció como si saberlos en peligro fuera el peor de los castigos por haberse alejado de ellos y rápidamente sin pensar en nadie más que no fueran Makoto y su hijo caminó hacia la salida de la habitación pero la voz de Hotaru lo hizo detenerse.

-Andrew… ¿Te vas sin despedirte?

-¡Es Makoto, ha dado a luz, ella y mi hijo están muy mal!.- Exclamó Andrew saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Andrew espera!.- Se levantó Hotaru queriéndole dar alcance pero él no respondió a sus palabras y salió a la calle, abordando su auto y perdiéndose en aquel amanecer, dejando sola a Hotaru que tan sólo saber que se dirigía a donde estaba ella, esa chica con la que ahora compartía su vida, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Él era su Andrew, ella lo había conocido primero desde la más tierna infancia, antes de que esa mujer llamada Makoto entrara a su vida. Ella le había dado su amor y él a ella. Ambos habían una promesa años atrás y de pronto pensar que sus sueños podían desmoronarse le hizo sentirse vulnerable y sola en un mundo al que no le gustaría regresar si Andrew la escogiera a ella.

"Tranquila Hotaru" Pensó para sí misma.- "Te ama a ti Hotaru, de lo contario no te hubiera hecho el amor esta noche ni se hubiera quedado a tu lado".

-0-0-0-

Veinte minutos después de que saliera del departamento de Hotaru, Andrew llegó al hospital en el cual entró rápidamente, ansioso por saber de Makoto y de su hijo hasta que en la sala de espera se encontró con Amy, Rei y Minako quienes estaban acompañados de Darien y Diamante los 5 con el rostro desencajado lo que le hizo suponer que las cosas estaban mal.

-¿Cómo está Makoto?... ¿Cómo está mi hijo?.- Preguntó al llegar sin siquiera saludar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, Minako se puso de pie y se acercó a el metiéndole una sonora bofetada.

-¡Tranquilízate Minako!.- Exclamó Rei mientras Mina era detenida por Diamante.

-Se lo tiene merecido. Es un imbécil y no hace falta preguntar dónde estaba, pues por algo no lo encontramos en ningún lado y por el labial en la camisa…

-Déjalo, Minako.- La hizo callar Rei.- No hace falta que te comportes de esa manera tan ridícula y lo golpees porque si él no valoró a Makoto ni a su hijo es algo que hallará en su conciencia.

Andrew no dijo nada ante las palabras de Rei ni el golpe de Minako. Sentía que era lo menos que merecía por el abandono en que había tenido a Makoto en las últimas tres semanas y en cuanto a las palabras duras de Rei le parecieron mucho más dolorosas que el golpe que le propinó Minako.

-Chicas, por favor, no es momento de buscar culpables.- Se acercó Darien haciendo que las dos se quedaran en silencio con tan sólo mirarlas.- Andrew, estás tarde, bueno más bien sería el día de ayer que Makoto tuvo un accidente de auto alrededor de las 6:30 de la tarde como a tres calles de tu casa, se dirigía al parecer en taxi a casa de Minako pero un camión de carga se estrelló contra el taxi justo del lado donde venía Makoto. De esa manera se le rompió la fuente además de que se lastimó por el impacto del golpe y el parto se le adelantó. Justo hace como una hora dio a luz pero tu hijo. Ahora está en incubadoras puesto que como sabes aún no era tiempo de que naciera, además de que parece que está teniendo complicaciones en los pulmones y en cuanto a Makoto ella se le bajó la presión al momento del parto en parte debido a la pérdida de sangre y bueno, ahora está ocupando transfusión de sangre, se necesitan reunir 2 donadores a la mayor brevedad posible o…

-¿O qué Darien?

-Bueno, de lo contrario sabes que no podrá sobrevivir mucho tiempo así.

-No le puede suceder nada a Makoto.- Susurró Andrew con nerviosismo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos.-No, a ella y a mi hijo no les puede suceder nada. Sin ellos me moriría. Tengo sangre del tipo universal, puedo donarle a Makoto toda la que necesite.

-Aunque tú puedas donarle con la tuya no es suficiente.- Respondió Darien.

-¡Pero conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo, Reika algún día me comentó tener ese tipo de sangre, ella puede donarle!

-Y tú crees que esa bruja querrá siquiera donar.-Dijo Rei en tono de reproche.- Esa maldita arpía y su madre jamás quisieron a Makoto y si fueron capaces de echarla de casa no creo que les interese siquiera donarle sangre.

-Ahora mismo iré a buscarla.- Respondió Andrew que tan pronto como llegó se alejó con dirección a la casa Nishimura, donde antes viviera Makoto, marcando al número celular de Reika una y otra vez al llegar hasta que al fin le contestó la llamada.

_-¿A quién demonios se le ocurre llamar a las 6:30 de la mañana?_

-Reika,soy Andrew, tengo que hablar contigo, estoy afuera de tu casa, sal por favor.

_-Andrew.- Escuchó la voz sorprendida de Reika del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?_

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Por favor Reika, te lo suplico.

Andrew no tardó mucho en convencer a Reika quien salió de su casa 10 minutos después vestida con una bata larga en color rosada y el cabello castaño bien peinado hasta encontarlo de pie frente a casa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Andrew?... No entiendo para qué vienes a buscarme… ¿Será que acaso ya te aburrió mi prima?.- Sonrió Reika con malicia.

Andrew deseó en ese momento no tener que necesitar de su ayuda, odiaba la arrogancia y presunción de aquella mujer, pero ese no era el momento de portarse grosero pues como quiera que sea necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Makoto tuvo un accidente, se le adelantó el parto y ella y mi hijo están muy mal.- Andrew en ese momento no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos azules.- Makoto ocupa una transfusión de sangre urgentemente. Por favor Reika, tú tienes el mismo tipo de sangre que ella.

Reika esbozó una sonrisa burlona al ver que ahora era él quien suplicaba.

-¿Me estás suplicando a mi?... Si bien recuerdo hace meses no me hablabas de la misma manera y hasta te atreviste a empujarme.

-¡Por favor Reika, ésto es serio, Makoto es tu hermana y se está muriendo, sé que nunca te llevaste bien con ella, pero es tu hermana y puedes ayudarla, por favor! ¡Si no recibe la suficiente sangre puede morir en cualquier momento!

-Eso es algo que a mi no me importa.- Respondió Reika.- Quizás si te hincaras y me lo pidieras de rodillas.

Andrew no lo pensó y tan sólo escucharlo se postró a sus pies, suplicando como jamás en su vida había suplicado.

-Por favor Reika, te lo suplico. Pídeme lo que quieras pero ayúdame. Necesito tu ayuda. No quiero que mueran ni ella ni mi hijo, por favor Reika, por favor.

-Lo de que te hincaras era una broma.- Se burló Reika.- Pero quizás si me dieras un poco de placer podría cambiar de parecer.

Andrew se puso de pie molesto, acostarse con Reika era algo que jamás haría.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti.

-Piénsalo Andrew o podría arrepentirme.- Se burló Reika.- O mejor dicho, es ahora o nunca, lo hacemos en este momento y le donó la sangre a Makoto o te olvidas siquiera de la idea porque aunque regreses no aceptaré.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa amarga, por un momento había cruzado por su mente desesperada acostarse con Reika a cambio de que donara sangre para Makoto, pero si lo analizaba fríamente sabía que no lo haría.

-Jamás me acostaría contigo y me queda claro que eres una arpía venenosa que no haría nada por ayudar a su hermana. No debí venir aquí.- Le dijo y subió a su auto, alejándose de ahí a toda prisa.

-0-0-0-

Andrew llegó al hospital tras haber salido de casa de Reika, justo a tiempo para el horario de visitas el cual empezaba a las 7:30 y terminaba a las 10:00 de la mañana y en cuanto se les indicó que podía entrar sólo una persona a ver a Makoto fue él quien decidió entrar ignorando a Minako y Rei que pedían ser las primeras así que tras vestirse con la bata azul de rigor entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Makoto, y tan sólo verla conectada a los aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, con el rostro pálido y un moretón en la frente no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al pensar que la vida se la podía arrebatar de las manos.

-Makoto, mi Makoto.- Se hincó ante la camilla apretando una de las manos blancas de Makoto entre las suyas, dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y dándole rienda suelta a los sollozos que no podia ahogar más en su garganta.- Perdóname Mako.- Susurró al verla sumida en el sueño en que se encontraba debido a la anestecia, arrepentido de haberla descuidado tanto.- Perdóname por no estar contigo, por no haberte sabido valorar, por no cuidarte, no puedes dejarme pequeña, no puedes, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y no quiero que me dejes, no quiero estar sin ti.

Andrew siguió a su lado, llorando en silencio, acariciando su rostro mientras ella dormía. Sabía que sus amigas también deseaban verla. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a separarse de su lado aunque se lo pidieran y entonces cuando estaba a punto de terminarse el tiempo de visita la escuchó susurrar en voz baja:

-Andy… mi hijo… Andrew me engañaste.

Andrew se extrañó al escuchar que Makoto en susurros hablaba sobre que él la había engañado… ¿Acaso estaría enterada de que se había visto con Hotaru en las últimas tres semanas?

Deseaba que despertara, pero entonces una de las enfermeras llegó indicándole que tenía que salir.

-Entienda señor, el tiempo de visita a terminado, está así porque está volviendo de la anestesia. Además, tenemos que ponerle la transfusión lo más rápido posible.

-0-0-0-

Rei se encontraba en la mansión Wakamatzu que estaba disponible para ella aún cuado su madre y Yusuke no estuvieran en la ciudad. Sentada frente a la computadora donde tras elaborar unos volantes con la fotografía de Makoto y pidiendo donadores al final decidió imprimirlos para pegarlos en la calle.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, teniendo en mente a Makoto que no se dio cuenta de que Setsuna había entrado en su habitación pues la puerta estaba abierta, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

-Rei… ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al colegio hija?

Rei se puso de pie y le contó a su madre lo sucedido con Makoto y con su bebé hechandose a llorar al final a los brazos de la que creía su madre.

-No llores hija, veras que todo va a salir bien.- Respondió Setsuna limpiándole las lágrimas.- ¿Sabes?... Justo tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que Makoto así que me gustaría ser su donadora, me gustaría volver a ver saludable a ese chica tan linda que justo ahora no puede dejar sólo a su bebito que ha venido al mundo.

-¿En verdad eres O positivo mamá?.- Preguntó Rei.- ¿De verdad quieres donarle tu sangre?

-Por supuesto, aprecio a Makoto no sólo por ser tu amiga sino porque en cierta medida me identifico con ella.- Le sonrió Setsuna.- Vamos al hospital, le donaré y después de hacer la donación, cuando te tranquilices quiero hablar contigo y por cierto, gracias por comenzar a llamarme mamá, te adoro hijita.

Rei esbozó una sonrisa y sintiéndose mas tranquila salió con su madre directamente al hospital.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Andrew se encontraba aun en el hospital, parado frente al frío y amplio lugar que tenia un gran ventanal desde el cual se podía ver a los bebés prematuros que yacían en las incubadoras, cada uno con una etiqueta que indicaba su nombre para evitar errores, mas en el caso del suyo que estaba registrado como Andrew Furuhata, que era el nombre que había escogido Makoto, no era necesario poner esa etiqueta, pues de entre todos los niños podia distinguirlo pues era el único de cabello rubio de entre los niños pelinegros que se encontaban dentro de las incubadoras.

Ver a su hijo así, tan pequeño, tan indefenso dentro de aquello que parecía una fría caja de cristal hacía que el corazón se le oprimiera y se arrepintiera de no haber estado en las últimas tres semanas al pendiente de él y de Makoto, lo amaba, daría su vida por él o por Makoto si fuera necesario y entonces verlo ahí le parecía como si fuera el castigo que estuviera mereciendo por haberlos descuidado.

"Hijito mío, perdóname tú también" Pensó para si mismo mientras lo veía dormir tan pequeño dentro de aquella incubadora en la cual necesitaba estar para sobrevivir, lejos del vientre de Makoto que había sido hasta ese momento el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Sin duda se parece a ti, que eres su padre es algo que no podría negarse.- Escuchó la voz de Darien que llegó y se paró junto a él.

-Darien, no te había visto llegar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Arrepentido, culpable, quizá todo esto no estuviera pasando si no hubiera descuidado a Makoto y a mi hijo, quizá es el castigo que me merezco por no haberlos sabido valorar.

-Creo Andrew, que no es momento de autoculparse, cometiste un error y eso ya no se puede remediar.- Dijo Darien.- Ahora lo que queda por hacer es no perder las esperanza, Makoto estará bien, ahora le están haciendo la transfusión de sangre que donó Setsuna y en un rato más te toca a ti ir a donar sangre.

-Le donaría toda mi sangre Darien.- Comentó Andrew.- ¿Sabes?... Cuando despertó Hotaru me alejé de Makoto, pero ahora que estoy a punto de perderla a ella y a mi hijo…- Las lágrimas de Andrew de nuevo no se hicieron esperar.- La amo Darien, ella es mi vida, ella y mi hijo son lo que mas amo, no quiero perderlos.

Darien estaba acostumbrado desde que era internista a tratar con gente que pasaba por tener a un pariente en estado de gravedad, pero ver a alguien cercano así era distinto y le dio una palmada a Andrew en el hombro.

-Tranquilo Andrew, verás que Makoto se recupera en cuanto a tu hijo, tienes que tener fe en que así será.- Respondió Andrew.

De pronto el sonido de una alarma se escuchó dentro de la habitación y al voltear a la sala donde se encontraban las incubadoras Andrew miró que una luz roja de alerta se había encendido en la incubadora donde se encontraba su hijo quien en ese momento comenzó a llorar como si algo le doliera.

-¡Mi hijo, Darien, creo que a mi hijo le sucede algo!...

**N/A: Aquí está un capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado y gracias a todos por sus reviews y por cierto Deshy el poema esta genial.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	27. Chapter 27 Es ella, soy yo

_Dos días han pasado desde que mi pequeño fue ingresado al hospital debido al asma que le ataca y ahora me encuentro sentada en la sala de espera, acompañada de Setsuna quien como siempre me ha dado su apoyo desde antes de que él me dejara, desde antes de quedarme sin él, de mi amado Andrew que se fue._

_-Verás que todo estará bien, Makoto. Tu hijo es un niño fuerte y sano a pesar de todo._

_-Gracias por tus palabras, Setsuna._

_Falta media hora para poder entrar a visitarlo al cuarto del hospital donde se encuentra y entonces al voltear hacia la entrada del hospital veo a Zafiro que entra sin apartarme la vista de encima._

_¿Acaso no ha entendido que no lo amo?... ¿Por qué se aferra a estar a mi lado cuando puede tener a quien lo ame como se merece?_

_-Makoto.- Escuchó que Setsuna se dirige a mi.- Creo que ya son demasiados años desde que Andrew se fue. Aún eres joven, la vida sigue y si sigues así un día te darás cuenta de que dejaste ir la oportunidad de volver a amar y ser amada._

_Las palabras de Setsuna de dejan desconcertaba y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa._

_-Setsuna, yo ya cancelé el compromiso con Zafiro, no habrá boda… ¿Te parece justo que él esté con alguien que no lo ama como se merece?_

_-Por supuesto que él merece estar con una mujer que lo ame como se merece y por quien es.- Me responde Setsuna.- Pero creo que tú debes aprender a vivir sin Andrew. Dejar ir su recuerdo Makoto. La vida sigue y quizás te pasaron negando la oportunidad de volver a amar por vivir aferrada a un recuerdo. Si me disculpas, vengo más tarde. Tengo que ir a la empresa a resolver unos asuntos pero cualquier cosa márcame._

_Las palabras de Setsuna me dejan pensativa, y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas comiencen a salir por mis mejillas._

_¿Será que estoy dejando pasar mi vida queriendo vivir de fantasmas?_

_Zafiro llega a mi lado y se sienta junto conmigo y yo, sin decir nada, dejo que él me estreche entre sus brazos._

_-¿Cómo está el pequeño?_

_-Bien.- Respondo yo.- Ya lo estabilizaron._

_-¿Por qué lloras entonces?_

_-No lo sé.- Respondo mirándolo a los ojos.- Gracias por estar aquí. Quizás no me lo merezco. No fui una buena novia._

_Zafiro toma una bocanada de aire y sonríe._

_-Fue mi culpa por saber que no me amabas.- Me responde Zafiro.- Aunque ahora que sé cuáles son las razones por las que no estás con Andrew, creo que no es sano que vivas de su recuerdo Makoto. No lo digo por mí.- Dice él que después pone su mano en mi corazón.- Lo digo por ti, Makoto._

_-Creo que tienes razón.- Sonrío mientras dejo que él limpie mis lágrimas.- Quizás sea tiempo de que tome algúna terapia psicológica._

**Es ella, soy yo.**

Los médicos inmediatamente llegaron al área de incubadoras por la señal de alarma que se había propagado en el hospital e inmediatamente se dispusieron a sacar al bebé de Makoto para atenderlo por un problema respiratorio que había presentado, mientras al pasar de las horas, Andrew desesperado se encontraba en la sala de espera con Darien, levantándose para caminar una y otra vez, abordando a cada médico al salir para cuestionar por la salud de su hijo sin obtener respuesta, sintiendo como si todo esto fuera un castigo que recayera sobre sus hombros.

-Tranquilo, Andrew.- Le habló Darien.- Tienes que tener fé en que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Señor Furuhata?- Escuchó que uno de los médicos lo llamaba e inmediatamente se lanzó a interrogarlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?... ¿Ya está mejor?

-Sigue aún siendo atendido por el personal médico así que para saber eso tiene que esperar.- Le dijo el médico.- Ahora vengo a llamarlo dado que usted manifestó querer donar sangre para su novia así que no hay tiempo que perder, necesitamos la transfusión cuanto antes si es que usted no se a arrepentido.

-Por supuesto que no me he arrepentido, sáqueme toda la sangre que sea necesaria para estabilizarla.- Dijo Andrew quien antes de seguir al médico volteó a ver a Darien.- Amigo por favor, estate al pendiente de la salud de mi hijo.

Darien le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Asi será Andrew, estare pendiente de tu hijo esperando por noticias, veras que todo sale bien, ahora ve tranquilo con el doctor que Makoto necesita esa transfusión de sangre.

-Gracias amigo.- Respondió Andrew.

-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de una de las habitaciones del blanco hospital, Setsuna se encontraba recostada en una de las camillas, descansando después de haberle donado su sangre a Makoto, con Rei a su lado quien como buena hija le hacía compañía.

-¿Te sientes bien mamá?

-Si.- Respondió Setsuna.- Pero me sentiré mejor cuando sepa que Makoto está fuera de peligro.

Rei estrechó una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas y sonrió.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu hija, eres una mujer admirable mamá.

Setsuna esbozó una media sonrisa, en verdad había llegado a considerar a Rei como una hija, y así la consideraría toda la vida pues ella se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, un lugar especial que no le quitaría ni el hecho de saber que no era su hija biológica, esa que tanto había buscado y a la cual había encontrado tres semanas atrás. Esa que como una vela a punto de apagarse parecía haberla esperado hasta encontrarla, pues a la semana y media de que la hubiera encontrado su hija había expirado su último aliento de vida.

Mas sin embargo, sabía que su hija había muerto tranquila, agradecida con dios por la familia adoptiva que con amor la había acogido y feliz al resolver el enigma de por qué su madre biológica la había abandonado, mas eso no le quitaba la tristeza a Setsuna y una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?.- Preguntó Rei limpiándole una de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.- Tiene que ver esto con el hecho de que hayas estado tres semanas en Nerima… ¿Verdad?

Setsuna rompió a llorar y Rei la estrechó en un abrazo, no sabía las razones de su manera de llorar tan desconsoladamente, pero podía percibir la tristeza en el aura de su madre, sabía que un dolor profundo había en su alma y ella estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

-Si Rei.- Respondió Setsuna.- Es algo de eso.

-¿Te gustaría contármelo?

Setsuna clavó sus ojos en Rei y le acarició tiernamente una de sus mejillas.

-Esto también te incumbe a ti Rei.- Dijo Setsuna.- Quiero que ante todo sepas que te amo, que eres para mi, mi hija querida y ese lugar nadie te lo va a quitar porque eres irremplazable.

A Rei le extrañó su manera de hablar y tomó una silla en la cual se sentó acercándola a la camilla, estrechando con fuerza la mano de Setsuna.

-Di lo que sea mamá, por favor. Soy una mujer madura y se que sabre afrontarlo.

-Rei, cuando nos encontramos la una a la otra, todo indicaba que éramos madre e hija.- Setsuna hizo una pausa y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas.- Perdoname… ni siquiera fui capaz de proponerte hacernos una prueba de ADN para comprobar que asi fuera, me ilusione tanto creyendo que había encontrado a esa hija que crecio en mi vientre y mi padre me arrebató de las manos que no hice nada por comprobarlo… Hace tres semanas, ese dia que me fui a Nerima, el detective que había contratado para la búsqueda de mi hija apareció y me dijo que la había encontrado, que estaba en Nerima viviendo con una familia de clase media, que mi hija lleva el nombre de Nobu Ayaka pero estaba enferma de leucemia.

Setsuna comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

-Perdoname Rei.

-No pidas perdón.- Dijo Rei dejando que algúnas lágrimas de sus ojos escaparan.- Muchas veces me cuestioné si el hecho de que tú fueras mi madre sería verdad, pensé en la prueba del ADN, pero tampoco quise tocar el tema por cobardía, por temor a descubrir que aún no resolviera ese enigma, por sentirme sola y querer tener ese cariño maternal del que siempre carecí… Sigue hablando.

-En estos días que estuve en Nerima, conocí a Ayaka en el cuarto de hospital, una chica muy linda por cierto, aunque demacrada a causa de esa horrible enfermedad.- Setsuna comenzó a sollozar.- Le conte porque razones había permitido que la separaran de mi lado y ella me entendió y me perdonó, todos los días iba a visitarla, pero a la semana y media de haberla conocido, una noche murió a causa de la enfermedad, hace precisamente 10 días. Me quedé para la ceremonia fúnebre, sus padres son budistas, y el resto de días me quedé allá conviviendo con sus padres, compartiendo con ellos el dolor y conociendo a mi pequeña a través de fotografías… ¿Sabes?... Siento que esto es un dolor del que no me podre reponer, nunca pude estar con Ayaka cuando fue pequeña, en sus cumpleaños, en su graduación de secundaria, no pude hablar con ella sobre ese primer chico que le gustara, ni pude darle algún regalo o conocerla lo suficiente.

Rei solía ser una chica fuerte ante la vida, pero la triste historia de Setsuna y su hija la hizo dejar escapar un sollozo acompañado de lágrimas, llorando juntas la una abrazada a la otra, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento tanto Setsuna.- Más tranquila Rei.- Se que no hay palabras que vallan a aliviar tu dolor, perder a un hijo es difícil, pero al menos tuviste la dicha de conocerla, de estar a su lado por 10 días y esos preciosos recuerdos so los que debes atesorar en tu corazón, saber también que ella se fue con la dicha de conocerte y saber que aunque nunca estuvieron juntas ella siempre fue tu niña amada.

-Gracias Rei.- Respondió Setsuna.

-¿Gracias de qué?

-Por ser mi hija adorada.- Respondió Setsuna.- Aunque se ahora que no eres mi hija biológica te adoro como si lo fueras, te aprendí a querer y eso no va a cambiar, siempre seras la hija de mi corazón.

-Y tú mi madre querida… ¿Te puedo seguir llamando mamá?

-Por supuesto, mi pequeña Rei.- La abrazó Setsuna.- Y por favor, no te vallas de casa, ese siempre será tu hogar.

-0-0-0-

**Algúnas horas después…**

Dentro de la amplia habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Makoto aún dormida, se encontraba también Andrew, quien después de la transfusión por ordenes médicas estaba descansando tras habérsele puesto un suero, tranquilo pues Darien hacía un par de minutos había entrado al cuarto para informarle que su bebé ya se encontraba de nuevo en el área de incubadoras un poco más estable.

En cuanto a Makoto, ella parecía estar mejor con la transfusión de sangre que se le había aplicado, aunque tenía que seguir en observación, pero que el peligro para ella hubiera pasado era algo que tranquilizaba a Andrew, quien al estar en la habitación se limitaba a ver a Makoto que aún descansaba.

De pronto, en el silencio de la habitación entro una de las enfermeras, llevándole un jugo de naranja a Andrew y preguntándole como se sentía:

-Bien, en realidad no me siento mareado ni nada por el estilo.- Dijo Andrew bebiendo el jugo pausadamente.

-Si gusta entonces puede retirarse.- Respondió la enfermera.- Aunque le recomendaría que coma algo y si es posible que todo el dia de hoy este en absoluto reposo en casa, o si prefiere puede quedarse un poco más aquí.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo Andrew.- No podría irme cuando aquí esta mi hijo y mi novia.

-Como guste.

Una vez que la enfermera se fuera y ya libre del suero, Andrew caminó hacia la cama donde aún Makoto descansando y fue entonces que la vio removerse bajo las sábanas, lo que lo hizo suponer que estaba a punto de despertar.

-Mi bebé… ¿Dónde está mi niño?.

Makoto lentamente abrió los ojos, pensando en todo momento en su bebé y sintiéndose amodorrada pues aún el efecto de la anestecia no había pasado, su vista poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta que frente a ella miró los orbes azules de Andrew que se clavaban en ella.

-Tranquila, pequeña.- Respondió Andrew.- Nuestro hijito está bien.- Dijo Andrew, pues no quería alterarla, quería decírselo poco a poco.

-Andrew.- Susurró Makoto el nombre de su amado con amargura.

¿Qué se supone debería estar haciendo ahí?... ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir fingiendo bien cuando por tres semanas la había ignorado, cuando había estado viéndose a escondidas con Hotaru e incluso se había atrevido a insinuar que se había embarazado a propósito?

Los recuerdos de haberlo visto con ella, haberlo escuchado haciendo planes de estar juntos se hicieron presentes y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte!.- Le pidió Makoto con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto.

-Makoto, mi amor, no te pongas así…

-¡Lárgate!.- Le gritó ella entre lágrimas.- ¡No te quiero cerca, te odio!.- Dijo Makoto histérica quien con dificultad se sentó en la cama y le metió una bofetada.- ¡Lárgate con esa que tanto amas, yo y mi hijo no te necesitamos!

Andrew trataba de controlarla, sabía que estar alterada no le hacía bien.

-Makoto, tenemos que hablar, no te pongas así por favor, te harás daño.

-¡Déjame!.- Trató Makoto de soltarse de su agarre.- ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo, ahora mismo!... ¿Dónde está mi bebé?... ¿Dónde está maldito?

Los gritos de Makoto hicieron que rápidamente dos enfermeros del personal médico llegaran pidiéndole a Andrew que saliera de la habitación pues no pasó desapercibido que él era quien causaba esa alteración en su estado de ánimo.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?.- Preguntaba Makoto a los enfemeros.- Lo quiero conmigo… ¿Dónde está?

-Señora, tranquilícese.- Le dijo uno de los enfermeros.- Su hijo ahora está recibiendo los mejores cuidados para que pronto se lo pueda llevar a casa, debido a que es prematuro se encuentra en una incubadora.

-¡Quiero verlo!.- Habló Makoto con voz exigente.

-Primero necesita reponerse señora para que entonces pueda ver a su hijo.

El momento de histeria poco a poco se le fue pasando a Makoto y entonces como era horario de visita, al saber que estaba alterada Setsuna había pedido a las amigas de ella que le permitieran estar con ella a solas, para tratar de tranquilizarla y apoyarla, pues sólo ella que era madre podía comprender el sufrimiento de Makoto.

-Quiero estar con mi hijo Setsuna, quiero verlo.- Decia Makoto entre lágrimas después de que Setsuna le contara con mucho tacto que su bebé tendría que estar en la incubadora debido a que había nacido prematuro y sobre las complicaciones que había tenido.- No quiero que le suceda nada.

-Makoto, tranquila.- Le habló suavemente Setsuna.- Tú ahora tienes que reponerte Makoto, tienes que estar bien porque precisamente tu bebito te necesita sana… ¿Cómo podrias cuidar de él si no cuidas siquiera de ti misma Makoto?... Te prometo que en cuanto el médico te diga que puedes levantarte de esta cama yo misma te llevare a tu bebé, es un varoncito muy lindo.

-¿Cómo es?.- Preguntó Makoto un poco más tranquila.- Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de verlo cuando nació, sólo escuche su llanto y después fue que caí desmayada.

-Es un niño muy lindo.- Sonrió Setsuna.- Lo he visto el día de hoy, pequeño, su cabello es rubio y es muy blanco, no le he podido ver los ojos porque bueno, sabes que está recién nacido además de que no me he podido acercar porque está en la incubadora, pero creo que en definitiva se parecerá cada día más a su padre.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa amarga, tantas veces que había soñado con su bebé, con tenerlo entre sus brazos. Era feliz al imaginarse la familia que formarían su pequeño bebé, Andrew y ella. Mas sin embargo, ahora ese sueño parecía desmoronarse. Andrew estaba ahí solamente por compromiso, por obligación, por mero deber moral.

-Siempre me hizo mucha ilusión pensar que se pareciera a Andrew.- Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Y ya no?

-Es mi hijo.- Respondió Makoto.- Y lo quiero sin importar a quien se parezca. Deseo que se recupere y poder llevármelo a…

Makoto se quedó en silencio.

¿A dónde iría ahora?... La que antes consideraba su casa ahora ya no lo era, seguro Andrew ansiaba tener ahí a Hotaru, a su eterna amada y por lo tanto ella no estaba dispuesta a pedir limosna, a suplicar por sus migajas, ni siquiera por un techo donde vivir con su hijo.

Setsuna si bien no sabía cuál era el motivo por el que Makoto estuviera con Andrew, se había enterado que ella estaba molesta con él, y el silencio de Makoto le hizo darse cuenta de que probablemente no deseaba volver a casa de Andrew.

-Makoto.- Le habló suavemente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- No sé las razones por las cuales estes enojada por Andrew, ahora lo importante es que tú y tu pequeño se recuperen. Pero si para cuando te den de alta por algún motivo no te has reconciliado con Andrew o no quieres volver al departamento que compartias con él entonces te ofrezco mi casa. Ahí puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes con tu bebé.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, agradecida con Setsuna que a pesar de conocerla de poco tiempo tuviera esas atenciones con ella.

-¿En verdad podría hacerlo?.- Preguntó Makoto.

-Claro.- Respondió Setsuna dándole un abrazo maternal.- Sé lo duro que es estar sola y con un hijo, sentir que todos te dan la espalda, que no tienes a donde ir, yo también pase por eso Makoto, de algúna manera me siento identificada contigo y quiero ayudarte en la manera que a mi me hubiera gustado que me ayudaran para poder criar a mi hijita.

-Gracias Setsuna.- Respondió Makoto.- Eres un angel, Rei es muy afortunada de tener a una madre como tú, a mi me hubiera gustado tener una mamá así. Sé que mi difunta madre, la señora Mika fue buena conmigo, tengo algúnos recuerdos, pero murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, asi que prácticamente toda mi vida la pasé con Sonomi.

-Lo sé Makoto.- Le habló Setsuna suavemente.- Es una pena, a mi me hubiera gustado tener otra hijita, así como tú o Rei.

Makoto se sorprendió al escucharla hablar asi.

-Pero Rei es tu hija, afortunadamente la encontraste.

-No Makoto.- Respondió Setsuna.- No fue así, mi pequeña murió hace 5 días.

-No entiendo nada.

Setsuna comenzó a narrarle la historia de su verdadera hija, la confusión que había surgido en un principio en cuanto a Rei y entonces, Makoto al escuchar la triste historia de Setsuna no pudo mas que sentir pena por esa mujer y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que en el mundo ella no era la única persona que sufría.

-Lo siento mucho Setsuna.- Respondió Makoto.

-Si, se que ahora que eres madre me comprendes.- Dijo Setsuna aún con el dolor de la pérdida de su hija en el alma, con aquel dolor que sabía nunca sanaría.- Pero no puedo encerrarme en mi dolor y aunque se que siempre estará latente tengo un marido al que amo, a Rei a quien amo como una hija a pesar de no serlo y quiero ayudarte Makoto, nunca más estarás sola así sea que te reconcilies o no con Andrew.

-0-0-0-

**Algúnas horas después…**

Después de varias horas en cama, a pesar de que aún no se le daba de alta, Makoto recibió permiso del médico para que pudiera ponerse de pie e ir aún vestida con la bata azul que como paciente usaba hacia el área de incubadoras, acompañada entonces por Amy, Rei y Minako que estaban a su lado.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba el amplio ventanal por el que se podían mirar las incubadoras con bebés dentro, Makoto no necesitó buscar mucho, pues envuelto en lo que parecía una caja de cristal se encontraba su pequeño hijo que dormía plácidamente, el cual le pareció el bebé más hermoso del mundo con aquel color de piel blanca y su escaso cabello rubio y al verlo así, tan pequeño, tan frágil tan indefenso sintió como poco a poco dentro de si su instinto de protegerlo nacía dentro de ella y en ese momento, a pesar de estar triste por la traición de Andrew se prometió que aunque le doliera en el alma no se dejaría hundir en el dolor, pues ahora tenía algo mas importante que si misma, alguien por quien vivie, alguien por quien luchar y levantarse feliz cada día: su pequeño hijo, su pequeño Andrew.

-Es precioso.- Susurró Makoto conmocionada tocando con sus manos el cristal de la ventana.

-Es el bebé más lindo amiga.- Dijo Rei.

-Verás que pronto podrás tenerlo entre tus brazos amiga.- Sonrió Amy.

-¡Sí, seguro que sí Mako-chan. Además es bellísimo porque tiene a quien parecerse, es igualito a su padre y…

Mina se quedó en silencio pues Rei le haló suavemente el cabello.

-Guarda silencio Minako.

-Auch… perdón.

Makoto miró que una de las enfermeras con cuyo rostro ya se había familiarizado llegaba al área de incubadoras y tras entrar a hacer su trabajo salió acercándose a ella.

-¿Le gustaría entrar rápidamente y ver a su bebé de cerca señorita Kino?

-¡Sí!.- Respondió Makoto emocionada.

-Sólo podrá acercarse a verlo mas no sacarlo de la incubadora.- Respondió la enfermera.- Al nacer prematuro está aún más expuesto a contraer infecciones y es por ello que es mejor mantenérseles aislados en la incubadora que es como la continuidad del vientre materno.

-Como usted diga.- Respodió Makoto.- Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo.

Makoto entró detrás de la enfermera, acercándose al fin a la incubadora donde tan sólo llegar pareció como si su bebé percibiera la llegada de su madre, pues comenzó a moverse estirando sus pequeñas manitas y Makoto entonces, al verlo tan cerca, despierto, no pudo mas que emocionarse y sentir que una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad inundaban su ser al ver que su pequeño hijo parecía reconocerla y sentirse bien dentro de eso que para ella lucía como una caja fría.

-Hola hijito.- Le habló Makoto suavemente.- Eres más hermoso de lo que hubiera imaginado. Te adoro y estoy ansiosa porque te recuperes y llevarte a casa.

Makoto notó como los ojos de su pequeño apenas si se abrían por un par de segundos y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no sólo era el cabello en lo que se parecía a Andrew, sino que también había heredado ese hermoso color de ojos azul cielo en los que a ella le gustaba perderse.

Los minutos pasaron, no supo cuantos, pero fueron muchos en los que estuvo ahí de pie frente a la incubadora donde su hijo estaba y verlo, poder tenerlo de cerca a pesar de no poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos como lo deseaba, le llenó de tranquilidad pero entonces salió de su ensoñamiento cuando sintió a la enfermera acercarse a ella.

-Señorita Kino, disculpe pero ya es preciso que salga.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, tocando la incubadora una vez más y entonces al dirigirse a la salida se quedó petrificada al ver que por el ventanal desde el cual se podían ver las incubadoras se encontraba Andrew de pie, observando fijamente a donde se encontraban ella y su hijo. Sintió por un momento que de nuevo al verlo ahí sus fuerzas se resquebrajaban, deseaba golpearlo, llorar por su traición, pero no era el lugar apropiado y pensó que no valia la pena discutir ni llorar por la traición de Andrew cuando ahora lo que importaba era que su bebé se recuperara y altiva, con la vista hacia enfrente y la cabeza levantada salió del cuarto de incubadoras, dispuesta a regresar a la habitación que le correspondia dentro del hospital en compañía de sus amigas, pero el la abordó impidiéndole seguir el paso:

-Mako-chan.

-Déjame avanzar Andrew, aún no me han dado de alta y tengo que volver a la camilla.

-Makoto por favor permíteme hablar contigo.- Pidió él casi en una súplica y entonces ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos de nuevo se humedecieran.

-¡Entiende que no quiero, te puedo perdonar cualquier cosa, menos que en estos momentos mi hijo este metido en una incubadora por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa?... ¿Por mi culpa?... ¿Cómo dices eso Makoto?... Yo no te dije que salieras de casa en taxi…

-¡Aléjate de mi, entiende que no te quiero cerca!

Andrew quería en ese momento hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, decirle que estaba arrepentido, y aunque no entendía bien cómo se había enterado de que durante tres semanas se había estado viendo con Hotaru estaba consciente de que lo sabía, pero que quizá no era momento para hablar de ellos, que quizá debería de dejar que pasará un tiempo y se calmara, era sencillo… ¿Entonces por qué no podía hacerlo?... En el hospital psiquiátrico había tratado con personas verdaderamente histéricas, incluso algúnos que se llegaban a portar demasiado groseros en su momento de rabia contenida… ¿Por qué entonces no podía con Makoto?

-Makoto, tranquilízate.- Se acercó Rei que desde lejos había estado viendo todo.- Vamos a tu habitación Mako-chan y tú, Andrew, mejor busca otro momento para que puedas hablar con ella. Dale tiempo porque como te puedes dar cuenta ahora lo que importa es que ella este tranquila y tu precensia sólo la altera.

-0-0-0-

Algunos minutos después, Makoto se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital, recostada de nuevo en la camilla mientras sus tres amigas le hacían compañía dentro y la escuchaban decir estar molesta con Andrew por haberla engañado.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que te engañó Mako-chan?.- Preguntó Amy.- ¿Tienes pruebas?... ¿Le encontraste algo?

-Yo lo vi con otra Amy, lo vi con esa chica a la que siempre amó, lo vi y escuché cuando decía que la amaba, cuando le decía que quizá yo me hubiera embarazado a propósito, hablaba de mi como dando a entender que yo y mi hijo le estorbábamos.- Dijo Makoto.- Desde hace tres semanas se comenzó a comportar raro conmigo, comenzaba a llegar muy tarde a casa, no iba a comer, siempre estaba serio, ni siquiera teníamos intimidad. Bueno, eso no es nada, ni siquiera me besaba, era como si me repeliera… comencé a tener sospechas y entonces ayer a las 5 de la tarde fui en un taxi a su trabajo porque me intuía que algo andaba mal, lo seguí hasta el hospital de neurología donde trabaja Darien, entonces lo vi entrar al área donde se encuentran los internos, lo seguí y lo miré besando a esa chica a la que le hablaba de amor y entonces comprendí por qué había cambiando conmigo.

-¡Maldito Andrew y no te dijo nada el desgraciado!.- Gruñó Minako.

-Mina, por favor.- La reprendió Rei.- Lanzando maldiciones contra Andrew no vamos a hacer sentir mejor a Makoto.

-¿Por qué ahora resulta que lo defiendes cuando antes a ti te desagradaba?

Amy movió la cabeza negativamente, en señal de que apoyaba a Rei.

-Es que Rei tiene razón Minako. Hablando mal de Andrew no haremos sentir mejor a Makoto. Con eso no borraremos el dolor de la traición, su rabia, lo único que podemos hacer como amigas es escucharla.- Dijo Amy.- ¿Pero cómo fue que conoció a esa chica internada en el hospital donde trabaja Darien?

-Esa es una larga historia.- Dijo Makoto.- Esa chica fue novia de Andrew hace años, tuvieron una relación de dos años pero ella cayó en coma y estuvo así por un poco más de cuatro años, durante los primeros dos años él no volvió a salir con otras chicas, ni siquiera a tener sexo, pero después se convirtió en el Andrew que conoci, en ese que decía no enamorarse y se acostaba con la que se le daba la gana, al que decía no gustarle las relaciones serias, pero ahora entiendo que no quería relaciones serias porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de que ella despertara y ahora ella ha despertado.

Minako y Amy se quedarón boquiabiertas con la historia de amo de Andrew con aquella chica, la cual Makoto había narrado de manera breve, no así Rei, pues desde ayer Darien le había hablado sobre que se había dado cuenta de la infidelidad de Andrew al darse cuenta de que no aparecía cuando Makoto estaba dando a luz.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías Rei?.- Preguntó Makoto al ver que su amiga no decía nada.- Darien trabaja en el mismo hospital, seguro debió haberse dado cuenta.

-Justo ayer me lo dijo Darien.- Respondió Rei.- Él también se dio cuenta hace pocos días y se que podrías estar molesta con Darien, pero te aseguro que él no apoya el comportamiento de Andrew, incluso habló con él para decirle que tenía que hablar contigo.

-No estaría molesta con Darien.- Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.- Él no tiene la culpa de lo que Andrew me hizo, de igual manera aunque Darien hubiera visto o no Andrew seguiría engañándome.

-Makoto.- Habló Amy.- Se que ahorita estas dolida, que te sientes mal por eso pero, todos somos humanos y cometemos errores… ¿Sabes?... Lo que vivio Andrew al tener a su ex novia en coma debe haber sido muy difícil, no lo estoy justificando, pero la relación que tuvo con ella pudo ser un ciclo que no se cerró… Pudo haber confundido sus sentimientos y…

-¡Pudo haber sido sincero conmigo!.- La interrumpió Makoto.- Si él hubiera hablado conmigo desde que despertó Hotaru no estuviera molesta, si él me hubiera dicho que no me amaba y que quería estar con ella yo hubiera sufrido pero le habría agradecido su sinceridad.

-Makoto, yo no estoy tan segura de que Andrew no te ame.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Sabes?... Cuando apareció aquí y se entero del estado de gravedad de tu bebito y de ti estaba muy asustado, desesperado, mas porque ocupabas dos donadores de sangre, el te donó su sangre y hasta salió a buscar mas donadores.

-¿Andrew?.- Preguntó Makoto extrañada.- ¿Él donarme sangre?... Pero si mi donadora fue Setsuna.

-Ocupaste dos donadores Makoto.- Dijo Rei.- Setsuna fue uno de tus donadores pero Andrew fue el otro.

Makoto se quedó pensativa, no podía creer que Andrew le hubiera donado su sangre, pero después de todo se le ocurrió que quizá lo hubiera hecho por sentimiento de culpa.

-Pudo hacerlo para sentir que así lava sus culpas.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero no lo quiero a mi lado nunca, jamás, conocerlo ha sido como una maldición en mi vida porque sólo me ha hecho sufrir, me ha rotó el corazón una y otra vez, me ha utilizado cuando se le da la gana y ya no lo quiero como pareja, ni como amante, ni siquiera como amigo, por su culpa estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo o morir arriba de ese taxi.

Makoto no se imaginaba que afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba, Andrew estaba escuchando lo que decía, sintiendo como si el despreció con que hablaba de él fueran filosas dagas que se encajaran una y otra vez en lo profundo de su alma.

Sabía que no era tiempo de hablar, que se había equivocado, que un error había cometido y cabizbajo, haciendo un esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos azules caminó hacia la salida del hospital en aquel frío día de 28 de febrero, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra y la mirada en el piso hasta que sintió que una voz femenina que ya conocía lo llamaba.

-¿Andy?

-¿Nabiki?.- Reconoció a su amiga quien venía enfundada en un pantalón de mezclilla y abrigo color morado con botas negras que tan sólo verlo puso una mano sobre su hombro.- Esta mañana vi en el chat a Darien y me entere de que Makoto tuvo un accidente y ha dado a luz antes de tiempo… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien.- Respondió Andrew.- Afortunadamente ella ya está fuera de peligro, el que estará un poco más en la incubadora es mi hijo. Gracias por preguntar Nabiki.

Para Nabiki no pasó desapercibido que había algo más que eso y se acercó a su amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo en señal de apoyo, y entonces lo escuchó sollozar, dejando escapar el dolor de su alma, llorar como pocos lo habían visto, como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-Amigo… sucedió algo más… ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Nabiki.- ¿Qué sucede?

Nabiki, no sé que estupidez hice.- Comentó Andrew una vez que se separara de ella.- Me siento fatal, no sólo es mi hijo y Makoto.

-Hotaru… ¿Verdad?.- Adivinó Nabiki.- Vamos a tomar un café, aquí afuera hace mucho frío y quizá en la cafetería de aquí enfrente estemos más comodos y podamos hablar.

Una vez que llegaran a la cafetería, Nabiki pidió un chocolate caliente y un pastelillo de chocolate mientras que Andrew se había limitado a pedir un cappuccino de vainilla, dándole algúnos sorbos mientras le relataba a Nabiki lo ocurrido con Makoto, como ella lo había seguido sin que se diera cuenta, teniendo después el accidente mientras él tenía sexo con Hotaru.

-Pues lo que hiciste ya está hecho amigo, ni como remediarlo.- Dijo Hotaru.- ¿Pero sabes?... Ahora no tiene caso que te lamentes por lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer, lo hecho ya está hecho y ahora tienes que ver para adelante, tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos porque esto no es justo ni para Hotaru, ni para Makoto ni para tu hijo, tienes que aclarar cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos y entonces al menos pedir disculpas a quien se las tengas que pedir.

-¿Sabes Nabiki?.- Esbozó Andrew una media sonrisa.- Llegué a ver a Makoto como un estorbo, incluso intermanente llegue a pensar que todo hubiera sido más fácil si no estuviera embarazada, eso es como haber renegado de mi propio hijo Nabiki y cuando supe que se había accidentado, al saber que podía perderla a ella y a mi hijo entonces me di cuenta de que la amo, de que la amo a ella independientemente de que se haya embarazado o no, de que adoro a mi hijo, pero ahora ella no quiere verme, no quiere hablar conmigo, no quiere que esté a su lado, dice que me desprecia.

Nabiki dejó la cucharilla a un lado y se le quedo mirando a Andrew.

-No he tratado mucho a Makoto, pues aunque ella sabe que tú y yo ya no somos amantes e incluso que no estoy interesada en ti como pareja y de que tengo novio, para muchas chicas es difícil entablar una relación cercana con quien fue amante de su pareja, pero a pesar de que no la conozco lo suficiente me he dado una idea de como es tu chica.- Dijo Nabiki.- No por algo somos psicólogos amigo, puedo percibir que ella es una chica un tanto sensible y lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien, pero ya lo hiciste, ahora ella está dolida, se siente traicionada, herida, ella confiaba en ti y tú hiciste que esa confianza se resquebrajara y sabes que desgraciadamente es muy difícil ganarse la confianza de alguien pero es muy fácil perderla. Por otro lado, yo algúnas veces la vi contigo, estoy segura de que te ama por más dolida que esté y diga que te desprecia no es sencillo dejar de amar a alguien, pero quizá tengas que dejar que pase un tiempo prudente, darle algúnos días, pues ella también tiene que entender que como padre de su hijo que eres tiene que tener contacto contigo, y entonces cuando la veas más tranquila hablar con ella, pídele perdón, quizá no ceda tan fácilmente a la primera amigo, pero si de verdad quieres ganarte su confianza de nuevo tendrás que esforzarte.

-Gracias Nabiki.- Respondió Andrew.- Me hacia falta hablar con alguien, no quiero perderla y voy a recuperarla.

-Lo harás amigo, yo sé que sí.- Dijo Nabiki.- Ahora en cuanto a Hotaru ella si que necesitara ayuda urgentemente, no debe ser fácil salir del coma para ella y darse cuenta de que su padre a muerto, de que ya no podrá llevar el estilo de vida de antes y que quien entonces era su pareja ha rehecho su vida pero tampoco puedes estar a su lado por lastima

**Día siguiente…**

Dentro de la habitación de paredes color blanca, en medio de la cama de hermosa colcha color purpura, la joven de ojos color violeta y largo cabello negro se sentó en la cama, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día después de su despertar. Aún recordaba las últimas tres semanas en que había despertado del coma creyendo que el tiempo no había pasado, no había sido fácil darse cuenta de que en lo que fue para ella un abrir y cerrar de ojos poco más de cuatro años habían pasado, mas el shock fue contrarrestado porque tenía el apoyo de Andrew, de su hombre amado, había ansiado el día en que la dieran de alta para poder irse fuera del hospital, ser libre de nuevo, estar a su lado; mas esa felicidad parecía habérsele ido de las manos, pues el primer día fuera del hospital después de despertar, en el que se había sentido tan feliz al hacer el amor con Andrew, había quedado atrás rápidamente, pues el día de ayer no lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera había ido a visitarla habiéndose limitado sólo a llamarle por menos de dos minutos para decirle que estaría todo el día en el hospital debido a que su hijo se encontraba en la incubadora, mas ella sabía que un tiempo podía haberse tomado para ir a visitarla, para siquiera llamarla, y la sola idea de pensar que quisiera estar al lado de la madre de su hijo le hacía sentir un dolor en el alma.

-Todo va a estar bien.- Se dijo a si misma.- Hoy me haré un corte de cabello e iré al hospital para estar con mi amado y sepa que lo apoyo en todo e incluso con su hijo.

Rápidamente salió del cuarto, dándose cuenta de que su enfermera, Hiroko, ya se encontraba despierta.

-Buenos días señorita Tomoe… ¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien.- Respondió Hotaru.- ¿Podrías prepararme algo de desayunar?... Me levanté temprano porque necesito salir y hacer algúnas cosas.

La enfermera se le quedó mirando y esbozó una sonrisa amable.

-Señorita Tomoe, lamento decirle que no sé cocinar y le recuerdo que me contratarón como enfermera y que aunque ya ha salido del coma sería bueno que estuviera en casa por cualquier cosa, no creo conveniente que ande en la calle.

Hotaru se sintió apenada al hablarle de esa forma a su enfermera, Andrew le había comentado que a partir de ahora ya no podría llevar la vida holgada y de lujos que siempre había llevado antes de caer en coma, pero al menos se las ingeniaría para contratar a algúna empleada doméstica que le ayudara con los quéaceres de la casa.

-¿Le gustaría venir conmigo entonces?.- Propuso Hotaru.- Podemos ir a desayunar a la calle, yo la invito y de ahí vamos a la estética y a comprar algo.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba a las afueras de la ala de incubadoras, mirando a través del amplio ventanal a su bebé que parecía dormir plácidamente a aquellas horas de la mañana de ese día 1ro de marzo.

Sabía que ese día el médico ya daría la orden para que la dieran de alta y pudiera ir a casa, con las indicaciones de que guardara reposo y evitara hacer esfuerzos innecesarios debido al accidente que días atrás le había ocurrido haciendo que el parto se le adelantara y dentro de todo estaba tranquila, pues sentía que estando bien de alguan manera podría ser útil para cuidar de su pequeño Andrew o Andy, como preferia llamarlo de manera cariñosa.

-Señorita Kino, buenos días.- Escuchó la voz de la enfemera que siempre se encargaba de atender a los bebés.

-Buenos días… ¿Cómo está el dia de hoy?

-Muy bien, por cierto, me da gusto verla mejorada, me he enterado de que hoy por la tarde la darán de alta.- Comentó la enfermera.- ¿Sabe?... Aquí en la clínica tenemos lo que es una unidad neonatal para que las madres de bebés prematuros como usted puedan brindarle a sus bebés lo que es el cuidado canguro… ¿Ha escuchado hablar de el?

Makoto se quedó extrañada, jamás había escuchado aquel término y la enfermera parecio darse cuenta pues continuó hablando.

-El cuidado canguro es un método para cargar bebés benefico tanto para usted como para su hijo, les permite tener contacto piel a piel y de esa manera su calor corporal se transfiere al de su bebé para mantenerlo tibio, usted puede pasar largo tiempo en la unidad neonatal teniéndolo entre sus brazos, sólo tendría que pedirlo y seria necesario que viniera con una blusa de botones o una bata pues el método consiste en color a su bebé sobre su pecho desnudo. Los beneficios del método son que se mejora la regulación de la temperatura de su bebé, contribuye a que mas rápido gane peso pues de esta manera usted lo puede alimentar con su leche materna, es benefico para mejorar el ritmo cardiaco, la respiración del bebé y su comportamiento.

-Suena interesante.- Respodió Makoto.- En verdad me encantaría poder cargar a mi bebé, que se mejore rápido y podérmelo llevar pronto a casa.

-De hecho gracias al método canguro muchos bebés se estabilizan rápido y se ha comprobado que muchas veces son dados de alta mucho más rápido que los bebés que sólo están dentro de la incubadora.

-Me gustaría entonces tomarlo, me gustaría poder cuidar de mi pequeño.- Sonrió Makoto.- El día de hoy hablare con el médico para que me diga si puedo darle ese cuidado a mi bebé. Muchas gracias.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba despierto a pesar de que todavía eran las 8 de la mañana, faltando dos horas para que tuviera que ingresar a trabajar al hospital psiquiatrco, mas la noche anterior después de que abandonara el hospital donde se encontraban internados Makoto y su hijo, tras llegar a casa le había difícil poder conciliar el sueño muy a pesar de que se encontraba cansado. Había pasado la noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, teniendo pesadillas en las que perdía a Makoto y a su hijo en aquel accidente de auto y al despertar se tranquilizaba dándose cuenta de que era un mal sueño, pero esa tranquilidad era sustituida por la sensación de tristeza y soledad al ver que en su cama ya no estaba el cuerpo tibio de Makoto para abrazarla y hacerle el amor cada noche o cada mañana al despertar.

Sabía que por más triste que estuviera tenía que levantarse de la cama e ir a trabajar, pero antes quería pasar al hospital para ver un momento a su hijo y porque negarlo, también para verla a ella y rápidamente se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga en color verde obscuro mas al salir a la sala y darse cuenta de esa soledad, de que Makoto no estaba a su lado regresó a su recamara y se hechó a llorar una vez más, sollozando como pocas veces había hecho mientras abrazaba aquella almohada de maternidad que todavía tenía impregnado el olor de su querida Makoto y en su mente recordaba los hermosos momentos que había vivido con ella esperando con ilusión a su bebé. No supo cuanto tiempo paso llorando, hasta que al tranquilizarse levantó su rostro y miró el reloj de pared que indicaba que media hora había pasado, aún tenía tiempo de ir a ver a su hijo antes de ir a trabajar y se puso de pie para salir de casa, pero antes de salir de la habitación miró un papel arrugado en el piso y rápidamente se agachó para tomarlo, dándose cuenta de que era el poema que él había escrito sobre sus sentimientos cuando despertara Hotaru:

"Para mi amada Hotaru"

_Hoy despierto apesadumbrado, y nuevamente desvelado_

_Hace días que no duermo, sólo pensando sin consuelo_

_Esto que me tiene así, no me deja vivir_

_Por un lado está ella, esa chica que es mi dueña_

_Ella es mi gran amor, a la única que amé yo_

_Pero que sólo me dejó cuando en coma ella cayó._

_Pero ahora despertó y volvió la alegría a mi corazón,_

_Pero un problema tengo yo_

_Que otra duerme en mi colchón_

_Una niña sin amor a la que rescaté yo_

_Ella que me dio su amor y a mi se entregó_

_Pura y virgen ella fue y yo de ahí me aproveché_

_Y ahora la embarace y como hombre responderé_

_Pero ya no sé qué hacer, porque muero por besarte_

_A ti, mi dulce angel, que despertaste esta tarde_

_Que mi vida llenas ya con tu dulce despertar_

_Yo quisiera ya no más ver a ella en tu lugar,_

_Pero no me queda más que aceptarla en tu lugar_

_Pues mi hijo llegará en dos meses sin tardar_

_Ahora dime cómo hallar una solución a este par_

_De problemas que me agobian y me deprimen de sobra_

_Pues a ti te amo yo y es ella quien quiere mi amor_

_Por eso se embarazó aunque ella diga que no_

_Sé que ella me amó desde el instante en que me vió_

_Yo a ella la usé para mi puro placer_

_Se lo dije así sin más y lo pareció soportar_

_Pero ella me mintió y así fue como me atrapó_

_Y ahora tengo que dejar a mi gran amor al despertar_

_Pues me duele mucho más, el saber que tú te irás_

_De milado así sin más cuando sepas la verdad_

_Que ella vive junto a mi desde que el embarazo concebí_

_En su vientre virginal, gestando a mi hijo ella está_

_Ahora dime tú, mi amor, qué puedo hacer yo_

_Si te amo de verdad y a tu lado quiero estar_

_Pero ya no es igual que hace años de verdad_

_Ahora algo ha cambiado tú y yo hemos madurado_

_Mi amada hotaru, dime qué hago para retenerte entre mis brazos_

_Y revivir ese pasado donde eras feliz a mi lado_

_Porque a nadie he amado como a ti desde el pasado_

_Mi amor nunca cambio siempre a ti perteneció_

_A mi único amor al que quiero con pasión_

_Y la que le entregó yo mi vida y mi corazón._

Tan sólo terminar de leer el poema, aquellas palabras que él de su puño y letra había escrito le parecían tan lejanas, como le parecía ahora como si en el poema renegara de Makoto, de su pequeña, de esa mujer que ahora amaba y se arrepentía de haberlo escrito tan sólo imaginar lo mucho que le había dolido a Makoto leer aquellas palabras, pues no por nada estaba fuera del cajón donde lo había guardado.

Rapidamente sacó un encendedor que guardaba dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio y quemó aquella hoja que se consumió en cenizas, que se consumió como su amor por Hotaru se había consumido y entonces posó sus ojos en aquel dibujo de Makoto que le había regalado para su cumpleaños 17, hace más de un año cuando por primera vez la hiciera suya y lentamente se acercó, tocando con sus dedos largos el vidrio tras el que estaba el dibujo, deseando poder volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, poder volver a acariciarla, para demostrarle que la amaba y no volverla a traicionar.

-Cuanta falta me haces pequeña.- Susurró como si esperara que la Makoto del dibujo fuera a responderle algo.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba en la sala de incubadoras mirando a su bebé que se movía dentro de la incubadora, ansiaba poder cargarlo entre sus brazos, poder cuidarlo, llevarlo a casa y entonces que junto con Makoto formaran la familia que había amado desde que supo que ella estaba embarazada y al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no percibió que alguien lo miraba hasta que sintió que alguien por detrás le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Sorpresa!.- Escuchó la voz de Hotaru y al girarse se encontró efectivamente con ella que como años atrás se había cortado el cabello un poco más debajo de la oreja.- Me corte el cabello… ¿Qué te parece?... Sabes que nunca me ha gustado tan largo.

La idea de que Hotaru estuviera ahí no le agradaba, en ese momento no deseaba verla y sabía que si Makoto la miraba ahí las posibilidades de poder reconciliarse con ella serían más difíciles; no pretendía mentirle ni a una ni a la otra, pero definitivamente no quería a Hotaru ahí en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hotaru?... Se supone que deberías estar descansando.

Hotaru sin decir más se abalanzó sobre él besándolo en los labios sin que él se lo esperara, sin imaginarse que en ese momento Makoto que había sido dada de alta un poco antes de lo acordado al dirigirse hacia la sala de cunas los miraba besándose…

**N/A: Hola chicas, pues aquí eta un capitulo mas de peccavi, se que soy un poco perezosa para dejar notas finales pero creo que de vez en cuando todas merecen que les agradezca una a una su apoyo: Jovidess, Deshy, Patty Ramirez, Cinthya, Juanita, Yannin, cherry hino, karihibiki, Kira Moon Xkarlata y bueno si me falto alguien mil disculpas a y por cierto, no sin antes olvidar aquí a una chica anónima que creo no tiene cuenta en Hotmail y se hace llamar Gabriela igual que yo… ¿Así que no te gustan los fanfics donde Serena no sea la protagonista?... Pues entonces no se porque lees "Orgullo" si en el pairing dice claramente Makoto/Andrew, ni se si leas este fanfic, pero pues si ya van dos míos que lees a pesar de que no te gustan pues me puedo esperar cualquier cosa y por cierto que poco criterio como para juzgar una trama solo por la pareja de que se trate, pero en algo nos parecemos tocayita, a mi no me gustan los fanfics de Serena y los que me gustan son porque son muy bueno, sólo por eso, como el de mi amiga Patty Ramirez.**

**Por cierto chicas y ya que me estoy haciendo propaganda déjenme decirles que empecé a escribir nueva historia titulada "Vita mia: Alias Lita", un fanfic de misterio, sufrimiento, locura y claro, por supuesto un poco de amor (si Deshy, soy romantica que quieres que haga), será fanfic largo por si gustan leerlo aunque eso si, quien sabe cuando lo actualice porque se me descompuso mi computadora y no se si tendré que rehacer los capítulos y por el momento no pienso rehacer ninguno hasta terminar Peccavi, Inocente Ilusión y un proyectito que traigo entre manos con Deshy haha.**

**Atte**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	28. Chapter 28 Maternidad

_Después de algunos días de que Andy estuviera internado en el hospital debido al asma de la que padece he podido traérmelo a casa, mas aun está en reposo, durmiendo después de que pasara largas viendo anime para niños y leyendo algunos mangas que le he comprado de sus series favoritas._

_Me he tomado unos días mas de descanso aquí en casa, mas afortunadamente la cafetería esta aquí a un lado y de esa manera no descuido tanto el negocio, cruzando la puerta que divide mi casa de la cafetería para de vez en vez ir a supervisar que cada uno de los empleados este haciendo su trabajo de la mejor manera posible para brindarle al cliente el mejor trato posible._

_Mas sin embargo, reflexionando por algunos días lo que me han venido aconsejando Setsuna, mis amigas y hasta el mismo Zafiro me dirijo a la habitación en desuso, esa donde guardo todos mis recuerdos con Andrew y en un cajón guardo los dibujos que el me regalara y nuestras fotografías juntos pues se que son lo único que de él queda y creo que mi hijo tiene derecho a tener esos recuerdos de su padre; mas sin embargo hay cosas que sólo a mi me corresponden, que nada con mi hijo tienen que ver como son ese dibujo donde me plasmó desnuda, el collar con dije de hojas, la ropa de maternidad que él eligiera para mi, las rosas que siempre me regalara junto con tarjetitas que a veces me escribía y la muñeca con vestido de graduación, guardándolo todo en una caja incluidos los aretes en forma de rosa que al final me quite y meto con todos esos recuerdos que sólo me atan, para al final encontrarme con su diario, con ese cuaderno de dura pasta café que nunca he leído y que prefiero no leer._

_-Tengo que dejarte ir Andrew, es por mi bien.- Susurro._

_Escucho el sonido del timbre, alguien llama a la puerta y rápidamente bajo las escaleras, abriendo hasta encontrarme con Nabiki quien ataviada con una falda de cuero negra y blusa roja de mangas caídas esta ahí, llegando 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada._

_-Hola Nabiki, entra._

_¿Irónico?... Sí, por supuesto que es irónico que ahora lleve una relación cordial, agradable y hasta de amistad con quien fue en un tiempo amante de Andrew, pero eso fue antes de que yo lo conociera, Nabiki siempre fue una mujer clara y honesta a la que le tome aprecio dejando prejuicios tontos de lado y la invito a sentarse en la sala._

_-Hola Makoto… ¿Cómo está Andrew?_

_-Muy bien. Ahora descansa._

_-Sí no me equivoco quieres comenzar a tomar una terapia… ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí.- Respondo.- Es una suerte que te hayas mudado con Kenshin tan cerca de Kyoto… ¿Cómo esta él?_

_-Muy bien. Se quedo ahora en la tienda, nada novedoso, lo mismo que he comentado por el chat… pero… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por tu terapia?_

_-Me parece bien._

_-¿Quieres café?.- Le ofrezco.- Podría prepararte eso o alguna otra bebida y traerte un pastelillo._

_-Sólo con un café está bien Makoto._

**Maternidad.**

A Andrew le molestó que Hotaru lo besara así tan inesperadamente y sobre todo en ese lugar donde temía que Makoto los viera, mas propio de su comportamiento para con una dama no iba a empujarla bruscamente aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo e interpuso sus manos entre Hotaru y él, pero entonces escuchó la voz de uno de los médicos que lo hizo darse cuenta de que si no quería que Makoto lo viera en esas circunstancias ya era demasiado tarde.

-Señorita Kino… que bueno que la encuentro.

Makoto, quien justo acababa de llegar presenciando el beso, habia querido salir huyendo de ahí para no tener que encontrárselos de frente, mas sus planes se vinieron abajo gracias a la voz del medico que hizo que inmediatamente Andrew y Hotaru, a la que tanto celaba sin conocer, se separaran, volteando hacia donde se encontraban ella y él doctor.

-Makoto.- Escuchó que Andrew la llamaba con un tono de voz de culpa, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los delitos y la miraba asustado, mas ella decidió mostrarse estoica, como sí no le afectara y volteó hacia donde estaba el medico, dándoles las espalda a Andrew y Hotaru.

-Doctor, efectivamente lo andaba buscando.- Sonrió Makoto tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, que no le afectaba, aunque por dentro sintiera que su corazón estaba rotó en pedazos.- Quería hablar con usted sobre las posibilidades de recurrir al cuidado canguro.

-Veo que ya le han…

Él doctor no pudo terminar de hablar, pues entonces Andrew en pocos segundos estaba junto a ellos.

-Makoto necesito hablar contigo.

Makoto enarcó una de sus cejas, mirándolo con ira contenida.

-Andrew, sí quieres hablar conmigo espera un momento, yo tengo cosas importantes que hablar con el medico sobre el cuidado de mi hijo.- Respondió tratando de sonar amable.- Pero sí gustas puedes esperar.- Makoto volteó a ver al medico y sonrió.-¿Entonces podría explicarme doctor?

-Sígame entonces señorita, iremos a mi consultorio donde le explicare sobre el cuidado canguro y los beneficios de manera mas detallada.

-Sí no le molesta doctor me gustaría ir, quiero estar involucrado en todo lo que sea referente a mi hijo.

Él medico no pudo evitar una media sonrisa y tanto para Andrew como para Makoto no pasó desapercibido que él medico se había dado cuenta perfectamente de los problemas que había entre ellos, pero ambos queriendo en ese momento lo mejor para su hijo decidieron dejar sus problemas de lado y siguieron al medico hasta su consultorio donde él medico les explico a detalle el método canguro y sus beneficios.

-Entonces tendré que pasar mucho tiempo aquí en el hospital… ¿Es lo que trata de decirme?

-No se trata de que este todo el día señorita Kino.- Respondió el medico.- Pero entre mas tiempo tenga para estar con su hijo será mejor, no se si trabaje o estudie pero puede programarse quizá para venir dos veces al día, como quedarse una hora por la mañana y una hora por la tarde, incluso sí le es complicado puede venir en un solo turno.

-Por eso no hay problema.- Dijo Makoto.- Estoy por presentar el examen final de la preparatoria en estos días y mientras no tenga trabajo con gusto pasare aquí el tiempo que sea necesario con mi bebe.

-¿Entonces con ese método es probable que podamos llevarnos a casa a nuestro bebe?.- Preguntó Andrew quien al igual que Makoto quería estar al tanto de los cuidados de su hijo.

-Así es.- Respondió el doctor.- De esa manera estará pronto fuera del hospital.

Una vez que todo quedada claro sobre el método canguro, Andrew y Makoto se pusieron de pie saliendo del consultorio, ella quiso avanzar rápido, pero él la detuvo del brazo.

-Makoto, espera, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y se dio media vuelta, tenia que ser fuerte, ya no lloraría por él, ya no se derrumbaría una vez mas por él nunca jamás, porque después de descubrir su engaño sentía que él ya no la merecía.

-Andrew, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo Makoto.- Por favor déjame en paz, entiende que no quiero ser una carga para ti y yo no te quiero mas en mi vida así que te pido que por favor te alejes.

Andrew la tomó fuertemente del brazo, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencida, a perderla tan fácilmente.

-Makoto, se que me equivoque, que cometí un error pero creo que tengo derecho a que al menos me escuches, a que…

-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Andrew, entiende eso.

-Pues aunque no quieras tendrás que verme Makoto.- Respondió Andrew.- Yo soy el padre de tu hijo y aunque no quisieras volverme a ver, aunque no quisieras perdonarme ni estar nunca mas a mi lado eso es algo que no vas a poder cambiar.

Makoto se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, estaba enojada, sentida, destrozada y a la vez tenia rabia de que él siempre le ganara, de que siempre con sus argumentos la dejara sin palabras pues sabia que de nuevo tenia razón que Andrew era el padre de su hijo y que por muy dolida que estuviera eso era algo que no podría cambiar nunca, que no podría separarlo porque no podía ser egoísta, porque pese a todo su hijo tenia derecho a estar cerca de su padre independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-Tienes razón Andrew.- Dijo Makoto mirándolo detenidamente.- Eres el padre de mi hijo y eso es algo que no voy a cambiar, no te prohibiría verlo puesto que yo misma carecí de uno toda mi vida y si tu quieres estar cerca de él no le voy a negar ese derecho a mi hijo, tratare de llevar una relación cordial contigo porque a futuro no es bueno que nuestro hijo vea que entre nosotros no nos llevamos bien, pero no me pidas mas que cordialidad porque no te puedo ofrecer nada mas, traicionaste mi confianza y tú ya tienes a quien verdaderamente amas, a quien siempre has amado y aun así no estaría contigo ni como pareja, ni como amante, ni siquiera como amiga.

Makoto se dio media vuelta dispuesta a huir de ahí pero el en dos zancadas la alcanzó y le bloqueó el paso.

-Makoto, dame una oportunidad para que siquiera me escuches.

-Entiende que no Andrew y no hagas las cosas mas difíciles.- Respondió Makoto.- Y no te preocupes que cuando mi hijo salga de este hospital viviremos en casa de Setsuna así que no te estorbaremos ni a ti ni a tu novia.

Makoto lo hizo a un lado y corrió a la salida, él quiso ir tras ella, llamándola para que se detuvera pero antes de poder darle alcance la vio subir a un auto.

-Ella es la mamá de tu hijo… ¿Verdad?- Escuchó la voz de Makoto tras él y de pronto recordó que ahí se encontraba en el hospital, por estar siguiendo a Makoto la había olvidado.

-¿Hotaru?... Sí, ella es la mamá de mi hijo.

Makoto desde arriba del taxi miró a Hotaru tomando a Andrew del brazo, ambos intercambiando algunas palabras y entonces los días en que había vivido con Andrew, las noches en que lo sentía gozar sobre su cuerpo, besándola apasionadamente, llenándola de palabras cariñosas y hablándole sobre planes para un futuro le parecieron como si fueran parte de un hermoso sueño, días demasiados lejanos, días que añoraba, que no volverían y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos mientras en la estación de radio que tenia puesta el taxista comenzaban a transmitir la canción "Despedida" de Deshy Master.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Era la hora del almuerzo para Andrew en la que debería estar comiendo antes de regresar al hospital psiquiátrico donde trabajaba, pero desde tiempo atrás, desde que Hotaru había despertado se encontraba inapetente, situación que había empeorado ahora que no tenia a Makoto a su lado y que su hijo estaba en una incubadora por lo que había aprovechado la hora para ir al departamento donde estaba viviendo Hotaru que tan sólo verlo abrió el departamento recibiéndolo en un caluroso abrazo.

-Andrew, mi amor, entra a casa.- Dijo Hotaru.- Encargue una pizza para comer porque bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta mucho cocinar.

-Gracias.- Respondió Andrew.- No tengo hambre y la verdad es que casi no me gusta comer pizza callejera, prefiero comerla preparada en casa.

Hotaru arqueó una de sus cejas al escuchar aquel comentario, le extrañaba que Andrew no tuviera hambre cuando ella siempre recordaba que era de buen comer pero lo que mas le extrañaba era que le pusiera pretexto a una pizza cuando si bien recordaba no era tan quisquilloso con los alimentos en el pasado.

-Lo siento.- Respondió Hotaru.- No se cocinar pizza y no creo que tú en estos años hayas aprendido, siempre fuiste un fiasco.

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa, no pudo evitar recordar que meses atrás esa era la hora feliz que tanto ansiaba, la hora en que solía ir a casa para disfrutar de la comida que Makoto le prepaga, sorprendiéndolo siempre con un platillo distinto, pero recordando en especial una ocasión en que ella había preparado una pizza en casa.

-Nunca se me dio.- Dijo Andrew.- Sólo se hacer lasaña y alguna que otra cosa, efectivamente soy un desastre y eso no cambiara.- Andrew posó sus ojos en Hotaru, ahora le parecía tan distinta, ya no sentía la chispa que sentía al verla años atrás cuando en la adolescencia fuera novia, ni sentía aquella emoción pasajera que sintió cuando despertó.- Hotaru quiero hablar contigo.

Hotaru dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, la seriedad y el rostro desencajado de Andrew le hacían imaginarse muchas cosas, como que pudiera querer alejarse de ella, decirle que no sentía lo mismo que en el pasado, pero ella no quería eso, era lo único que le quedaba ahora que estaba despierta.

-Yo también.- Respondió Hotaru.- Tu hijo es precioso Andrew, estaba pensando que Makoto es demasiado joven, la mire un poco y efectivamente se ve muy inmadura aun, así que creo que si le propones que tu hijo viva contigo, es decir, que viva con nosotros quizá le estarías haciendo un favor a…

-¡No!.- Exclamó Andrew molesto ante la sola idea que le planteaba Hotaru y se puso de pie.- Makoto podrá ser una adolescente, es joven ciertamente pero para nada es una mujer inmadura, ella es una chica que siempre sabe lo que quiere, a la que los golpes de la vida la han hecho madurar rápidamente incluso mucho mas que a mujeres que se jactan de ser adultas sólo porque un papel así lo dice. Ella es una mujer increíble y aunque sea joven adora a nuestro hijo y jamás pensaría siquiera en arrebatárselo.

Hotaru se puso de pie sintiéndose incomodada por la manera en que Andrew le hablaba de Makoto y por él tono de voz que usaba, como sí el comentario le molestara.

-Bueno, no la conozco, en eso tienes razón, pero sólo fue una idea, no es para que te pongas así amor.

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hotaru.

-Vamos al sofá, quiero que hablemos Hotaru, es importante.

A Hotaru no le quedó de otra que seguir a Andrew y sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Tú dirás?

Andrew se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como sí no supiera por donde comenzar hasta que finalmente decidió decirlo como le saliera, pues no había forma de adornar la cosas para no lastimar a Hotaru.

-Hotaru, se que todo esto que estas viviendo es difícil.- Dijo Andrew.- Acabas de despertar hace poco mas de tres semanas y te das cuenta de que no has pasado unas horas dormida sino que has pasado poco mas de cuatro años sumida en ese letargo. Como te has dado cuenta ya, cosas han cambiado como el hecho de que tu padre ha fallecido, de que no puedes llevar la vida lujosa de antes, de que…

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme Andrew?.- Preguntó Hotaru con voz alterada.- ¿Por qué le das vueltas al asunto?

-Tranquilizate Hotaru.- Puso Andrew una mano sobre su hombro.- Tienes razón, no tiene caso adornar mucho las cosas. Hotaru, perdóname por favor, en verdad perdóname pero mis sentimientos respecto a ti han cambiado, se que soy un imbécil por no habértelo dicho, pero cuando despertaste yo también confundí mis sentimientos, la relación que tuve en el pasado contigo fue muy linda, en verdad te ame Hotaru y sufrí mucho tu ausencia pero… perdóname Hotaru pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

Hotaru se puso de pie y comenzó a sollozar desgarradoramente, dejándose caer pesadamente en el piso.

-No, no puedes estarme diciendo eso.- Sollozaba Hotaru.- Sabes que me lastimas, que con tus palabras me estas mando en vida, dime que no es cierto Andrew, tú eres lo único que tengo, no puedes dejarme, no puedes.

Andrew se puso de pie y se agachó frente a Hotaru estrechándola en un abrazo, en verdad se sentía culpable, pero dentro de todo se sentía un poco más liberado, como si la carga que tuviera sobre sus hombros pesara menos.

-Hotaru, tranquila.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Mi amistad siempre la vas a tener, perdóname si te estoy lastimando pero no creo que valga la pena estar en una relación donde no se te corresponde como te mereces, se que a veces la verdad duele pero es preferible a la mentira y estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que sepa valorarte.

-¡Me he quedado sola, muy sola, no quiero vivir así!.- Sollozaba Hotaru.

Andrew la ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminaron hacia el sofá, donde la convenció a tomar asiento junto a él.

-No te has quedado sola Hotaru.- Respondió Andrew.- Que no seamos pareja no quiere decir que no te vuelva a hablar, se que lo que estas pasando es duro y mi amistad y mi ayuda es algo que siempre vas a tener porque te tengo un cariño especial y…

-¡Yo no quiero cariño!.- Exclamó Hotaru levantándose y postrándose ante Andrew.- ¡Yo quería una vida contigo, quería tener hijos contigo, que juntos formáramos una familia, quería tu amor, ser tu esposa, despertar cada mañana a tu lado!... ¿Por qué me haces esto Andrew?

-No te hinques Hotaru.- La estrechó Andrew en un abrazo.- Por favor perdóname.- La tomó de la barbilla mirándola a los ojos.- Se que esto es difícil, pero siempre te tendré cariño, no estas sola, te voy a apoyar como amigo y, además estas viva, deportaste del coma milagrosamente, tienes una segunda oportunidad de vivir Hotaru.

-¡Para vivir una vida sin ti no quiero, no quiero!

Andrew se puso de pie, sabía que Hotaru se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado pero él estaba tan involucrado con ella que creía que quizá seria coveniente que recibiera ayuda psicológica pero de otra persona.

-Estas aquí Hotaru, tu vida no depende de mi.- Dijo Andrew.- Tu vales por ti sola, eres una gran mujer y que hayas despertado del coma es un milagro.

-¿Es por ella?... ¿Es por la madre de tu hijo que me estas dejando?

-No te voy a mentir Hotaru.- Respondió Andrew.- Amo a la madre de mi hijo, perdóname, pero esa es la verdad, la amo, ella es una chica que a pulso se gano mi corazón y se que hice muy mal en darte ilusiones a ti y se que hice mal también en mentirle a ella, le fui infiel y aunque ahora ella no quiere nada conmigo y no se si podre recuperarla tampoco es justo para ti estar con quien no te ama.

Hotaru no dejaba de llorar, de lamentarse, pero afortunadamente pronto la enfermera llegó y Andrew al no saber que hacer le habló por teléfono a Nabiki, sabia que ella podía ayudarlo con Hotaru al no estar involucrada.

-0-0-0-

**Una semana después…**

Makoto se encontraba en compañía de Setsuna dentro de una de las habitaciones de la clínica neonatal donde había sido trasladado su bebe para que estuviera ahí en la incubadora hasta que pudieran llevárselo a casa, mismo lugar donde ella acudiría a partir de ese día para darle a su bebe el cuidado canguro y poder llevárselo pronto a casa.

-¿Siguió las indicaciones que se le dieron antes de comenzar con los cuidados a su hijo?.- Preguntó la enfermera mientras guiaba a Makoto a una habitación de blancas paredes donde tan sólo llegar Makoto se sentó en la camilla, con varias almohadas detrás de ella.

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto.- He comido y no traigo joyas ni perfumes.

La enfermera sonrió y le indicó a Makoto que se desabotonara la blusa y se quitara el sostén para en pocos segundos llevarle a su bebe y Makoto tan sólo verlo, tan sólo saber que después de una semana de que hubiera nacido en brazos sintió una emoción embargando su corazón al saber que al fin podría tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero esa emoción se entremezclaba con un miedo a no poder cuidar bien de él.

-Aquí tiene a su bebe señorita.- Dijo la enfermera entregándole en los brazos a su bebe que sólo llevaba puesto un pañal y Makoto temerosa y a la vez emocionada lo tomó entre sus brazos pero pronto su bebe comenzó a sollozar.- ¿Qué tiene?... ¿Por qué llora?

-Tranquila.- Dijo Setsuna acariciando suavemente la cabeza del niño.- No esta acostumbrado a estar fuera de la incubadora.

-Asi es señorita.- Respondió la enfermera.

La enfermera ayudó a Makoto a acomodarle al bebe en su pecho y Makoto lo estrechó cariñosamente entre sus brazos, acariciándolo suavemente hasta que poco a poco dejó de llorar.

-Tu bebito es precioso.- Sonrió Setsuna.

-Si que lo es.- Respondió Makoto.

Poco antes de que se cumpliera una hora de que tener a su bebe entre sus brazos, Makoto lo alimentó por primera vez al escucharlo sollozar de hambre, auxiliada al principio en todo momento por la enfermera y recibiendo el apoyo moral de Setsuna que estaba a su lado hasta que su bebe dejó de comer y sobre su pecho se quedó dormido.

-Makoto.- Dijo Setsuna algunas horas después cuando ya la enfermera se había retirado.- Tengo que ir a la empresa a resolver algunos asuntos, ya sabes que si necesitas algo aquí esta la alarma para que la hagas sonar e inmediatamente una de las enfermeras vendrá hasta aquí, pasare por ti a la hora que acordamos pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme al celular.

-Ve tranquila Setsuna y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Al salir de la habitación, Setsuna se encontró con Andrew quien venia llegando a la clínica en esa que sabia era su hora de comida, para ella no pasaba desapercibida la tristeza en los ojos de Andrew, estaba segura de que amaba a Makoto a pesar del error que había cometido, le daba algo de pena verlo así pero también sabia que Makotoaun estaba dolida y que lo que menos necesitaba era estar alterada.

-Hola Setsuna.

-Hola Andrew.- Respondió Setsuna.- Supongo que vienes a ver a Makoto y a tu hijo… ¿Cierto?

Andrew asintió.

-Andrew, no soy nadie para juzgarte.- Dijo Setsuna.- Se que cometiste un error y aunque no estudie psicología como lo hiciste tú, soy una mujer madura, se que amas a Makoto, que estas arrepentido, no hace falta ser especialista para darse cuenta de eso, se que ansias estar con ella pero recuerda que ella con tu presencia se altera, se pone mal y en estos momentos en que esta con el bebe ella necesita estar tranquila, no sólo por el bien de ella si no también por el de tu hijo.

-Lo se.- Respondió Andrew.- Me informe bastante sobre el método y se que Makoto necesita estar tranquila y en armonía, lo que menos quiero es alterarla, deseo que mi hijo pronto pueda salir de esta clínica, pero al menos quiero poder verlos de lejos, no pretendo que ella se de cuenta de mi presencia.

-Entonces sígueme.

Setsuna habló con una de las enfermeras y como la habitación en que se encontraba Makoto tenia vidrios a través de los cuales Andrew podía ver hacia adentro pero Makoto no podía ver hacia afuera él se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban ahí en el pasillo, observando como su hijo descansaba en el pecho de Makoto, durmiendo para después despertarse y ser alimentado por ella.

De un momento a otro las enfermeras lo dejaron sólo, Setsuna se retiró y él se quedó ahí sentado, observando a Makoto y a su hijo, deseando no tener que regresar al hospital psiquiátrico, anhelando poder estar ahí junto con ellos, pero su error lo estaba pagando caro, pues se tenia que conformar con verlos desde lejos.

La miró de pronto alimentar una vez mas a su hijo y se levantó de la silla acercándose a la puerta desde donde pudo escuchar la voz de ella que cariñosamente le hablaba a su bebe.

-Mi pequeño Andy, estoy feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos.- Dijo Makoto.- No me gusta dejarte sólo en este lugar tan frio, pero pasare el mayor tiempo posible para que pronto puedas salir de la clínica y llevarte conmigo. Eres tan pequeño, tan indefenso, pero yo te voy a cuidar y te daré todo el cariño que mereces.

El bebe que al final dejó de alimentarse balbuceó y esbozó una sonrisa como si pudiera entender las palabras de Makoto y por un par de segundos abrió sus ojos.

-Eres tan lindo y tienes unos ojos preciosos, igual que tu padre.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa al escucharla hablar de esa manera, hasta ese momento no había podido tocar a su bebe pues estaba en incubadora y en ese momento podía hacerlo, mas acercarse implicaba alterar el estado de animo de Makoto, pero al menos sabia que su bebe tenia ojos azules, como él.

Andrew estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se olvidó de si mismo, se olvidó de que no había comido, se olvidó de su trabajo, hasta que escuchó que dos enfermeras pasaban a su lado diciendo que ya pasaban casi 15 minutos de las tres y entonces recordó que justo eran casi 15 minutos que tenia que estar en la clínica, por lo que mirando por última vez hacia donde estaba Makoto con su bebe se alejó del lugar.

Una vez que Andrew se fuera, la enfermera que había atendido a Makoto a su llegada entró a la habitación para verificar que todo estuviera bien tanto para el bebe como para Makoto y al final, le aconsejó a Makoto que saliera para comer algo, por lo cual ella terminó accediendo, pues el hambre se hacia sentir en su estomago, pero no contaba con que al salir y atravesar el estacionamiento de la clínica de pronto se encontrara frente a frente con Andrew, quedándose estática un momento al sentir las pupilas azules de él encontrándose con las suyas.

-Andrew.- Susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi hijo.- Respondió él.- Y a ti.

Makoto hizo caso omiso de lo último que él había comentado y decidió que se tragaría su dolor, pues tenia que ser cordial al menos por que él era y seria siempre el padre de su hijo.

-Andy esta ahora en la sala de incubadoras.- Dijo Makoto.- Supongo que podrías pasar a verlo a través del ventanal pues las enfermeras no te conocen y no creo que te dejen entrar en la sala, pero si gustas entrar dentro de la sala de incubadoras mas tarde hablare con ellas para que sepan que eres el padre de mi hijo y te permitan verlo de cerca.

-Ya lo he visto.- Respondió Andrew.- Justo estaba por irme pero me entretuve buscando mi celular que se me había tirado al salir y… estas haciendo buen trabajo Makoto.

-¿Eh?.- Balbuceó Makoto extrañada, preguntándose en que momento lo había visto sí todo el tiempo durante la mañana hasta antes de salir de la clínica ella había estado con el bebe.

-Me tome el atrevimiento de verte cuidar a nuestro hijo a través del ventanal del cuarto donde te encontrabas. Espero no te moleste.

-No habría porque molestarme, finalmente eres el padre de Andy.

-¿Aun quieres que lleve mi nombre?.- Preguntó Andrew extrañado.

-Así lo he llamado desde que estaba en mi vientre.- Dijo Makoto.- No se si sea cierto que los bebes escuchan estando en el vientre materno, pero por si es así prefiero que tenga el nombre por el que lo he llamado desde antes de nacer. Ahora Andrew, con tu permiso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Makoto.- La llamó él al verla pasar de largo.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Volteó Makoto sintiendo que el corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho al escucharlo hablarle.

-¿Sigues en casa de Setsuna?... ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

-Sigo en casa de Setsuna y no te preocupes, voy aquí cercas.

-Podría llevarte.

-Me voy a tardar mucho, tú tienes que ir a trabajar y la verdad es que prefiero ir sola.

Andrew la vio alejarse y subió al auto, mirando que ella entraba a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida que estaba ahí cercano a la clínica neonatal.

-0-0-0-

**Dos semana después…**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Makoto comenzara a proporcionarle el cuidado canguro a su bebe y tres semanas ya de que hubiera nacido. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en tres semanas además del prematuro nacimiento de su hijo y de la separación con Andrew, pues ahora vivía en casa de Setsuna, su bebe estaba ganando peso, los doctores comentaban que de seguir así posiblemente en dos semanas mas podría llevárselo a casa consigo y por si fuera poco, en los últimos exámenes escolares que había realizado había sacado excelentes notas además de que había sido invitada por sus amigas a la ceremonia de graduación, donde tan sólo verla llegara ataviada con vestido strappless, en color negro que disimulaba lo que quedaba de su pequeño vientre abultado que en las ultimas semanas había disminuido, se dio cuenta de los murmullos y comentarios de sus ex compañeras, además de tener que lidiar con la madre superiora del colegio que como si de un acto terrorista se acercara la abordó por verla ahí vestida con el mismo diseño de vestido que él que usaran el resto de las estudiantes que esa noche celebraba su graduación.

-Señorita Kino… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?... Le recuerdo que una de las cosas que estipulamos es que usted no iba a graduarse con el resto de…

-¿No me va a dar un buenas noches antes que otra cosa madre superiora?.- Preguntó Makoto irónica.- ¿Dónde quedaron los buenos modelas que tanto nos inculcaron en esta institución?.

-A Makoto le quedó perfectamente claro que esa noche no será nombrada para pasar al estrado y recibir su certificado de mano suya madre superiora.- Dijo Amy.- Pero es nuestra invitada.

-Así es madre superiora.- Sonrió Minako.- Así como invitamos a nuestros papás, a nuestros novios, familiares o amigos que no estudiaron en el colegio nosotras hemos decidido invitar a nuestra querida amiga Makoto.

-Es cierto madre superiora.- Respondió Rei.- Nadie dijo que no pudiéramos invitar a una ex estudiante que salió embarazada… ¿Me podría decir en que parte de la invitación dice?.- Preguntó Rei.

La madre superiora frunció el ceño, irritada al ver que las cuatro amigas le daban argumentos que no podía esgrimir.

-De acuerdo, nadie le prohibirá la entrada a Makoto.- Respondió la madre superiora.- Pero que quede claro que no será nombrada esta noche. Sólo puede estar como una invitada más.

Makoto se sentó junto a Setsuna, el marido de Setsuna y Darien quienes habían ido a la ceremonia para celebrar que Rei finalizaba sus estudios de preparatoria, además de en algún momento levantarse para ir a saludar a los padres de Amy que habían llegado con sus respectivas parejas, a los padres de Mina que estaban juntos y después a Kazuo y Diamante que sin haber alcanzado asiento por llegar tarde estaban atrás de pie.

La ceremonia transcurrió con momentos emotivos, en el que Minako se encargó de dar el discurso de despedida, pero a diferencia de los tradicionales discursos nostálgicos, muy al estilo de ella lo hizo gracioso, arrancando risas por parte de las graduadas y del publico, mencionando a cada una de las compañeras de generación y por supuesto saliéndose con la suya de mencionar a Makoto; después siguió el momento en que cada una de las alumnas graduadas al escuchar su nombre pasaban a recibir de manos de las autoridades un diploma; sin dejar de lado entregar un reconocimiento a la mejor estudiante de la generación que por supuesto fue Amy Mizuno; poniendo al final de la ceremonia una canción de despedida a la generación.

Minutos después de la ceremonia, las recién graduadas, acompañadas de sus invitados y de los directivos del colegio se dirigieron a un conocido restaurante-bar de comida italiana donde por supuesto las cuatro amigas decidieron buscar lugar para sentarse juntas, acompañadas todas de sus novios a excepción claro de Makoto. Los minutos transcurrieron y tras comer, la mayoría de las graduadas que habían acudido con sus novios o con algún amigo a la ceremonia comenzaron a acercarse a la pista y para Makoto no pasó desapercibido que tras que Minako y Rei fueran a bailar con sus novios, Amy y Kazuo se quedaron sentados, levantándose a bailar hasta que Rei y Darien regresaran y después volvieran a ir a la pista cuando Minako y Diamante tomaran asiento junto con ella, como sí se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no dejarla sola.

-Sí gustan ir a bailar háganlo.- Dijo Makoto.- No tengo problema con quedarme aquí sola.

-No Makoto, como crees, no tengo ganas de bailar.- Mintió Minako.- Ya me duelen las piernas.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, sabia que de las cuatro, Minako era la que mas amaba salir a night clubs, bailar, desvelarse y sií por ella fuera ir todos los fines de semana y quedarse hasta el amanecer.

-No mientas Minako tonta, invéntate una excusa mejor.- Rió Makoto.- Se cuanto te gusta bailar, anda.

-¿Por qué no bailas tú con ella Diamante?.- Preguntó Minako.

Diamante se puso de pie galantemente y le ofreció su mano a Makoto.

-¿Me concedería el honor de esta pieza señorita?

Makoto lo tomó de la mano y después tomó una de las manos de MInako, haciendo que ellos dos se tomaran.

-Quiero que bailen juntos, por favor, no se detengan por mí.

Después de algunos minutos, Makoto convenció a Minako de que junto con Diamante se fuera a bailar a la pista y se quedó sola, pensativa, por un momento pensó que quizá podría haber sido mejor para ella, estaba tratando de sacar ese pensamiento negativo de su mente cuando escuchó una voz masculina sacándola de su ensoñamiento:

-¿Señorita Kino Makoto?

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto extrañada al ver que él hombre llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas además de una muñequita de trapo con estambres castaños por cabello, dos ojos verdes pintados en el rostro vistiendo una toga y birrete de graduación en color negro.- Soy yo.

-Le mandan este regalo.- Dijo el hombre.- ¿Podría firmarme de recibido?

-¿Quién manda el regalo?- Preguntó Makoto.

-La verdad no se él nombre del joven que las manda pero esta ahí afuera.

-No acepto un regalo que no se de quien es.- Respondió Makoto.

-Por favor señorita, es mi trabajo.- Habló en un tono suplicante él joven.

-¿Cómo es?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Creo que es extranjero, aunque habla bien el japonés, rubio, de ojos claros, blanco y alto.

-Dígale que no quiero nada de él.

-Por favor señorita, es mi trabajo.- Insistió el hombre.- Podría meterme en problemas con la florería donde trabajo, si quiere el regalo puede tirarlo, pero por favor recíbalo.

A Makoto no le quedo de otra más que firmar y una vez que el joven se retirara sacó un pequeño sobrecito blanco que se encontraba entre en medio de las flores, sacando de el una tarjetita que estaba escrita a puño y letra con tinta negra:

"Mi muñequita preciosa, felicidades por haber terminado tus estudios de preparatoria, gracias por los momentos de felicidad que me has brindado, por ese hijo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, se que ni con todas las flores del mundo reparo lo que te he hecho y sí tengo la suerte de que me perdones te prometo que te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo."

Andrew.

Makoto se puso de pie con el ramo de rosas y la muñeca en mano y se arrimó al ventanal, observando que afuera estaba el auto de Andrew estacionado, como si esperara que ella saliera puesto que él al no tener recepción de invitado no podía entrar pero al fin ella regresó a su asiento donde ahora ya la esperaban Rei y Darien.

-¿Y eso?.- Preguntó Rei.

-Me lo mando Andrew.

-Sí gustas puedo llevar a mi auto las flores y la muñeca, así no te estorban.- Dijo Darien.

-Por favor.

Rei y Makoto se quedaron conversando mientras Darien iba con los regalos afuera.

-Aquel chico que esta con los padres de Akane esta guapísimo.- Comentó Rei.

-¿Tu hablando de chicos guapos?- Rió Makoto.- Eso si que es raro.

-Bueno, tampoco dije que lo valla a cambiar por Darien.- Dijo Rei.- Además a la que no le quita la mirada de encima es a ti.

Makoto instintivamente volteó a la mesa donde se encontraban los padres de Akane, una de sus ex compañeras del colegio y miró a un joven que tan solo verlo se dio cuenta de que era mayor que ella, muy atractivo, de piel blanca, cabello oscuro azulado y ojos penetrantes en color azul, luciendo mas atractivo cuando lo miró ponerse de pie ataviado en un smoking color negro.

-Sí que es guapo.- Comentó Makoto, sobre todo al verlo acercarse. Jamás lo hubiera visto si Rei no le dice y aun al verlo no se le ocurrió que de entre tantas chicas la estuviera viendo a ella hasta que lo tuvo de frente.

-¿Querría usted bailar conmigo señorita?

Makoto se quedó pasmada ante la invitación del apuesto chico, no estaba interesada en coqueteos pero después de todo se dijo que bailar no la comprometería a nada.

-Acepto.- Sonrió Makoto.- Pero le advierto que no soy muy buena en la pista de baile.

Una vez que se acercaran a la pista, el atractivo joven tomó a Makoto de la cintura, guiando sus pasos al ritmo del vals, comentando sobre el evento, hasta que el mencionó que era primo de una de las graduadas y que debido a que estaba de vacaciones en la ciudad era que había ido a la ceremonia.

-Disculpa que no me presentara.- Dijo el joven.- Mi nombre es Black Zafiro… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kino Makoto.- Respondió ella.

-¿Te puedo llamar Mako?.- Preguntó Zafiro.- Se que apenas nos conocemos pero me agradas.

-Claro.- Respondió Makoto.- Siempre y cuando tu me permitas llamarte Zafiro.

Los dos estuvieron charlando sobre el evento, sobre la comida hasta que en un momento, cuando ella le preguntó a que se dedicaba él le comento que tenia 21 años y que estudiaba administración de empresas en Paris gracias a un intercambio escolar.

-¿En Paris?- Preguntó Makoto emocionada.- Debe ser una ciudad hermosa, conocer ese lugar siempre ha sido mi sueño, alguna vez quise estudiar en Le cordon bleu.

-¿La escuela de gastronomía?.- Sonrió Zafiro.- No veo porque no puedas, aun eres joven y justo acabas de egresar de preparatoria, que no lo hagas este año no quiere decir que no lo puedas hacer el próximo… ¿Estudiaras entonces aquí en Tokio?

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, aunque el joven le parecía atractivo y agradable no lo conocía y sí por algo se distinguía ella era por ser reservada en sus asuntos, sobre todo con gente que acababa de conocer por lo cual no se limitó a darle explicaciones de porque no podía irse, tan sólo mencionarlo.

-Este año no podre entrar a la universidad pero el siguiente año lo hare.

La charla se tornó amena entre ambos, Makoto le comentó sobre su fascinación por la cocina y estar charlando con él la platica se tornó agradable, pues a pesar de que Zafiro estudiaba otra carrera que no era gastronomía, al platicar con él Makoto se enteró por su propia boca de que su familia tenia algunos restaurantes y que él al igual que ella era amante de la cocina.

-No quise estudiarlo como profesión.- Comentó él.- Pero como a eso se dedican en mi familia supongo que de ahí me nació el amor por la gastronomía.

Los dos siguieron charlando, hasta que entonces, como todo hombre interesado en una mujer él comenzó a indagar sutilmente sacándole información.

-Ese es mi correo electrónico.- Dijo Makoto que le entregó un papelito con su mail escrito.- Ultimamente no suelo conectarme al msn, pero cuando lo haga espero coincidir contigo, eres muy agradable.

-Gracias.- Respodió él.- Sólo espero que tu novio no se enoje.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa.

-No tengo novio.

-Perdon.- Se disculpó.- Te estaba observando desde que llegaste y supuse que quizá tenias novio por el hombre que se acercó a dejarte las flores y la muñeca.

-Esas me las mando mi ex novio.- Dijo Makoto.- Tengo poco tiempo de terminar una relación… ¿Pero podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

-Claro, como gustes y perdona si me entrometí de mas.

Al final de la fiesta, tras despedirse de Zafiro, Makoto regresó a casa de Setsuna junto con Rei y Darien.

-Valla que fuiste la mas solicitada.- Comentó Rei.- Andrew te manda flores y una linda muñequita y después ese chico tan guapo que te sacó a bailar.

-Sí claro, veo que ahora ese chico es el centro de atención.- Dijo Darien fingiendo molestia.- No te cansas de decir lo guapo que te pareció.

-¿Notó en tu voz que estas celoso querido o es mi impresión?.- Preguntó Rei con voz coqueta.

-Es que no has dejado de decir lo guapo que te pareció ese tal Zafiro o como se llame.

-Mi querido Darien, sabes que sólo me gustas tú, que reconozca que otro hombre es atractivo no tiene nada de malo.

-No dirías lo mismo si lo digo de una chica.

-Eso si que no me gustaría.- Dijo Rei.- Pero Darien, mi amor, sabes que sólo te amo a ti, así que deja los celos de lado.

Makoto a pesar de escucharlos hablar, poca atención ponía en sus platicas, pues sus pensamientos estaban en Andrew, releyendo la tarjetita del ramo de flores que le había mandado y mirando la muñeca que se asemejaba en color de ojos y cabello a ella.

"Mi muñequita" Recordó esa forma tan cariñosa en que Andrew solía llamarla y una lagrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla.

**Dos días después…**

Makoto caminaba por entre los pasillos de la clínica neonatal aquel dia domingo, como siempre temprano para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su bebe, mas al llegar y dirigirse a la sala de incubadoras se encontró con Andrew quien en brazos cargaba al bebe y esbozó una sonrisa, imaginándose como podrían haber sido las cosas para los tres si Andrew no la hubiera engañado, si Andrew la amara como ella lo amaba a él, pero las cosas no volverían a ser igual que antes, ella no regresaría a su lado, por le contrario, tenia que conformarse con ver que Andrew adoraba a su hijo y su hijo sin duda lo adoraba a él pues Makoto ya se había dado cuenta desde días atrás, que tan sólo verlo, su hijo abría los brazos, recibiendo a su padre con alegría.

-Pronto saldrás de aquí hijito.- Escuchó que Andrew le hablaba al bebe.- Y cuando eso suceda, entonces espero que tu madre me perdone y de nuevo podamos estar juntos los tres.

-Buenos días señora Furuhata.- Escucharon los dos la voz de una de las enfermeras que hizo a Makoto salir de su ensoñamiento y a él voltear para darse cuenta de que Makoto ya había llegado.

-Buenos días.- Respondió Makoto con amabilidad.- Y le recuerdo una vez mas, soy Kino, no Furuhata, soy madre soltera.

La enfermera se apenó de nuevo ante la equivocación, pues desde que Makoto habia llegado a la clínica, debido a que el bebe estaba registrado como Andrew Furuhata y de que así mismo se llamaba el padre, entonces la enfermera una y otra vez se equivocaba, olvidando el apellido de soltera de Makoto y llamándola con el apellido de Andrew, como si estuviera casada con él.

-Es cierto, discúlpeme.

-No se preocupe.

-Iré a prepárale la camilla para que este con su hijo.- Dijo la enfermera.- Sígame.

-Hola Makoto.- Saludó Andrew.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal tu fiesta de graduación?

-Bien.- Respondió Makoto sin siquiera darle las gracias por el regalo, sin siquiera mencionarlo.

-Espero te haya gustado lo que te mande.

-Gracias.- Respondió Makoto.

.La enfermera llegó, guiando a Makoto que como siempre entró en la habitación, sentándose en la camilla y desabotonándose la blusa, para poner al bebe sobre su pecho, sintiéndose incomodada cuando se retirara y la dejara a solas con Andrew.

-Makoto… estaré ahí afuera por si no te incomoda.

El bebe tan sólo ver a Andrew avanzar afuera comenzó a estirar sus manitas hacia él, sollozando al verlo alejarse por lo que Andrew se dio media vuelta y regresó, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

-Andy, tengo que irme pequeño, no iré lejos, ahí estaré afuera.

-Sí quieres quédate.- Dijo Makoto.- Digo, aquí en la habitación hay sillas dentro, creo que Andy ya esta muy apegado a ti a pesar de que yo soy quien pasa mas tiempo con él, si gustas quédate, solo no me molestes.

-¿En verdad puedo quedarme?

Makoto volteó a ver a Andrew, como sí aquello le pareciera la pregunta mas tonta que jamás le hubiesen hecho.

-Eso fue lo que dije, sólo no me molestes.

Andrew se sentó en una silla, un poco retirado de la camilla, leyendo una revista de psicología mientras de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su hijo que descansaba en el pecho de Makoto, hasta que ambos lo escucharon llorar y supieron que era hambre.

-Sí no te incomoda voy a alimentarlo.- Dijo Makoto.- Si gustas puedes salirte o quedarte, la verdad me da igual.

Makoto comenzó a alimentar a su hijo, hablándole cariñosamente y acariciándolo mientras se alimentaba de uno de sus pechos, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Andrew que se clavaba en ella, perdido en aquella imagen maternal de Makoto con su hijo.

**Espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	29. Chapter 29 Confianza rota

_Después de estar conversando con Nabiki sobre lo mucho que extraño a Andrew, sobre lo difícil que se me hace deshacerme de sus cosas, dejar de pensar en él, seguirle llorando o no poder evitar ver a él en otros hombres ella se me queda viendo mientras yo limpio mis lagrimas con un pañuelo._

_-Lo extraño Nabiki, nunca mas volveré a amar así.- Le confieso.- Y lo peor es que no se si me amaba. Jamás tendré la certeza de saber si estaba conmigo por Andrew, si estaba conmigo por deseo sexual o… en realidad no lo se y la duda me mata… además no soy capaz de leer su diario._

_Veo a Nabiki darle un sorbó a su taza de café y se me queda viendo detenidamente._

_-Makoto en primera instancia Andrew esta muerto, a veces cuentas mucho mas las acciones que las palabras para saber si alguien te ama o no.- Me dice Nabiki.- Ciertamente como tú dices quizá él no te lo dijo con palabras, pero supongo es algo de lo que tú si te pones a analizarlo te puedes dar cuenta pero hay algo que es cierto Makoto, él esta muerto, tú estas aquí, estas viva, han pasado ya poco mas de 5 años, tienes un hijo… ¿No crees que has pasado demasiado tiempo anclada en esa época?... Dime… ¿Qué te deja de bueno pensar en si te amó o no?... Ya han pasado 5 años Makoto, el tiempo pasa… ¿Cómo crees que seria tu vida en algunos 10 o 15 años si sigues asi?_

**Confianza rota.**

Aquel sábado de madrugada, Andrew se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama que tan amplia le parecía, mientras en sus piernas tenia su computadora portátil en la cual aburrido navegaba entre una y otra pagina de internet. Hacia algunas horas, cuando llegara de la clínica neonatal donde podía ver no sólo a su hijo sino también a Makoto, se había conectado al su msn esperando ver si Makoto se conectaba pero ella no lo había hecho así y entonces al ver que Hotaru iniciaba sesión se había puesto offline.

Ciertamente no dejaba su amistad con Hotaru de lado. Se sentía de alguna manera responsable de ella, pero esa noche no tenia humor de conversar con ella, tan sólo quería estar sólo sino era con la presencia de Makoto y su hijo.

Miró el reloj de pared que se encontraba en su habitación dándose cuenta de que casi era ya la 1 de la madrugada. La noche le había parecido eterna, no podía conciliar el sueño y deseaba que pronto llegara haciéndolo caer en los brazos de Morfeo para por un instante olvidarse de esa soledad en que se sentía cada día al llegar a casa donde en vez de recibirlo Makoto con un beso y un abrazo le esperaba el frió silencio.

Atrás habían quedado los días en que disfrutara de la comida que Makoto preparaba para él, las charlas sentadas en el sofá o estar recostados en la cama haciendo el amor una y otra vez o sencillamente abrazados el uno al otro sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

Por un momento pensó en tomar el teléfono, en llamarla, pero ella seguía sin querer hablar mas de la cuenta y entonces desesperado se levantó de la cama, sacando de su escritorio hojas blancas, lápices y colores con los que pensaba recrear algún dibujo, tratar de relajarse y olvidar su soledad haciendo una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba y entonces al comenzar a dibujar se dio cuenta de que los últimos días acudiendo a la clínica neonatal donde se encontraba su hijo lo habían inspirado pues al cabo de algunas horas en la hoja de papel había un perfecto dibujo de Makoto sentada en la camilla, acunando entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-Makoto.- Susurró Andrew dejando escapar un suspiro.

Posó sus ojos entonces en él reloj de pared, eran ya casi las 3 de la madrugada y entonces, aun a sabiendas de que quizá ella pudiera estar dormida tomó el teléfono, deseaba escucharla, sentía no soportar un momento mas sin escuchar su voz, sin intentar hablar con ella y tomó su teléfono celular marcando al número de ella que tenia en su lista de favoritos…

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba recostada en la amplia cama de la habitación que le había sido asignada en casa de Setsuna, le era imposible muchas veces en las noches poder conciliar el sueño, llorando las primeras noches al extrañar a Andrew, al sentir que lo había perdido, añorando las noches en que ella estaba bajo su cuerpo o cuando la acunaba entre sus brazos.

-Andrew.- Susurró en voz baja, mirando la pequeña tarjeta que venia dentro del arreglo floral que le había mandado por su graduación, el cual releía una y otra vez.

Escuchó de pronto que el teléfono timbraba y aunque le extrañaba recibir llamadas a tan altas horas de la madrugada contestó su celular:

-¿Diga?

-Makoto, buenas noches… no pensé que estuvieras despierta.- Escuchó ella una voz masculina que no reconocía del otro lado de la línea.

_-_¿Con quien hablo?

-¿No me recuerdas?... Soy Zafiro Black, el primo de Akane… baile contigo el día de la graduación… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Makoto sonrió al escuchar de quien se trataba, no es que quisiera algo mas que amistad con Zafiro a pesar de que le había parecido atractivo, pero el día de la graduación en que lo había conocido le había parecido un chico muy agradable y le dio gusto recibir su llamada, aunque si bien recordaba ella le había dado su dirección de correo electrónico, no su numero de celular.

-Zafiro, claro ya te recuerdo… ¿Cómo estas?... Ahora que recuerdo lo que te di fue mi email, no mi numero de celular… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Muchas preguntas a la vez Makoto, pues estoy bien y tu número de celular lo conseguí haciendo que Akane lo buscara en cada una de sus agendas telefónicas, creo que la hostigue tanto hasta que logre conseguirlo.

-Sí que eres persistente.

-Bastante cuando estoy interesado en alguien.

Makoto sonrió ante la manera de responder de Zafiro, olvidándose por un momento de Andrew y la desilusión amorosa que le había causado.

-Ya veo.- Respondió Makoto.- Pensé que quizá a estas alturas estarías ya en Paris.

-Aun faltan unos meses para que regrese pero dime… ¿Cómo estas tú?

La charla telefónica entre Makoto y Zafiro se tornó agradable, hasta que entonces de estar hablando por teléfono decidieron conectarse a sus respectivos msn donde la charla continúo con videoconferencia después de que él insistiera una y otra vez.

_Makoto: No estoy maquillada, además ando en pijama, créeme que te espantarías._

_ZafiroBlack: Créeme que no me espantaría, ándale._

Zafiro insistió tanto que finalmente Makoto aceptó la videoconferencia no sin antes acomodarse el cabello con las manos que en la noche llevaba suelto.

_-Mira nada mas que chica tan linda.- Escuchó la voz de Zafiro a quien en ese momento no sólo escuchaba sino también veía a través de la web cam._

_-No bromees.- Dijo Makoto mientras reía con los comentarios de Zafiro.- Tengo un par de ojeras enormes._

La charla entre ambos ser tornó amenas y agradable hasta que finalmente ella viendo en el reloj de la computadora que pasaban ya de las 5:30 a.m. de la madrugada decidió despedirse pues al siguiente día tenia que ir a la clínica neonatal pero no sin antes aceptar una invitación de Zafiro para salir a cenar el siguiente día por la noche.

-0-0-0-

Andrew siguió haciendo dibujos de Makoto sola o de Makoto y su pequeño hijo juntos hasta que en su celular miró que ya pasaban de las 5:30 a.m. de la madrugada y entonces decidió ir a cama para dormir un poco antes de que amanecería para así al siguiente día que era domingo poder estar con Makoto y su hijo desde temprano en la clínica.

Suficientes llamadas le había hecho esa noche, mas ella nunca las contestó, pensó el que seguramente porque estaría dormida, mas entonces escuchó que su teléfono celular timbraba:

-¿Diga?

_-Andrew no puedo dormir, estoy triste, me siento deprimida, sola._

Andrew escuchó a Hotaru que sollozaba del otro lado de la línea, diciéndole que sentía morirse, no tenía ganas de levantarse de cama, pero sabia que Hotaru estaba pasando por una fuerte crisis tras haber despertado del coma y haciendo un esfuerzo por vencer la pereza se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de Hotaru.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Makoto se encontraba dentro de la habitación asignada en la clínica neonatal, sentada en la camilla, con la blusa desabotonada mientras tenia en su pecho desnudo recargado a su bebe que estando despierto balbuceaba sonriendo al estar en contacto con la piel de Makoto que le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

-Que gusto me da que te estés recuperando Andy.- Le habló Makoto suavemente.- Pronto te llevare conmigo y nunca nada te va a separar de mi lado, que lindo que seas tan pequeño y que no te des cuenta de los problemas que pasan a tu alrededor pero te prometo que te daré mi cariño y nunca te va a faltar nada, te quiero.

Makoto dejó escapar un bostezo de su garganta, había llegado a las 11:00 a.m. de la mañana pues haberse desvelado la noche anterior había tenido consecuencias y no se había despertado temprano, le extrañaba que Andrew no estuviera ahí, pues los domingos en que no trabajaba solía ir temprano a ver al pequeño Andy, pero ese día no estaba ahí.

-Buenos días Makoto.- Escuchó de pronto la voz de Andrew que la sacó de su ensoñamiento, pudo darse cuenta de que lucia cansado, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos como si hubiera dormido poco la noche anterior y entonces no pudo evitar imaginarse que posiblemente hubiera pasado la noche anterior despierto haciéndole el amor una y otra vez a Hotaru en la habitación en que meses atrás ella por amor se entregara a él cada noche.

-No parece que para ti sean tan buenos.- Ella dijo sin poder evitar hablar con un tono de molestia en su voz.- Luces cansado.

-No dormí anoche.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Créeme que eso no es algo que me interese saber.

Andrew supuso lo que Makoto estaba pensando, muy seguramente que había estado con Hotaru en la cama, que posiblemente estaría viviendo en su casa y hasta el momento no había tenido momento para aclararlo con ella, pues aunque se lo había dicho, nunca había tiempo para hablar.

-No pude dormir porque estuve pensando en ti.- Dijo Andrew.- Makoto…¿No piensas escucharme nunca?... ¿Sigues empeñada en no querer hablar conmigo?

-Todos los días hablamos.- Le respondió Makoto.- Todos los días nos vemos aquí en la clínica así que creo que hemos hablado mas de la cuenta.

Ciertamente desde que el pequeño Andy había sido trasladado a la clínica neonatal, Makoto y Andrew se habían visto todos los días durante las mañanas, durante la hora del almuerzo que a él le tocaba en el hospital psiquiátrico o después de las 5 de la tarde cuando el acudía de nuevo para ver a su hijo. Durante esas semanas por supuesto se habían visto obligados a hablar el uno con el otro, sobre su hijo, tratándose con cordialidad pero sin poder hablar sobre ellos dos pues cada que Andrew lo intentaba ella se molestaba y él tenia claro que si ella se alteraba podía afectar a su hijo además de que a la hora en que ella se iba del hospital jamás le daba oportunidad de hablar con ella siquiera sobre algo que no fuera sobre el pequeño Andrew.

-Sabes que no es así Makoto.- Dijo él.- Esto no es hablar, no hemos hablado sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra relación.

-No hay ninguna relación entre nosotros mas allá de ser madre y padre de Andrew.

El pequeño Andrew comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Makoto, balbuceando y comenzando a sollozar al percibir como sus padres se alteraban aun a pesar de tratar de mantener la cordura.

-¡Andy!.- Habló asustada Makoto al comprobar no lloraba por hambre o porque necesitara un cambio de pañal.-Andrew háblale a una enfermera, no se que tiene Andy, creo que algo le duele.

-No tiene nada.- Dijo Andrew hablando tranquilamente y acercándose a la camilla para tomar en brazos a su pequeño hijo.- Es sólo que percibió que ambos estábamos alterados y aunque tu no lo creas Makoto, eso nuestro pequeño lo percibe y no es bueno para él.- Siguió hablando Andrew que mecía en sus brazos a su hijo.- ¿Verdad que no Andy?

Él bebe pareció tranquilizarse en los brazos de Andrew, posiblemente al escuchar la voz tranquila de su padre que le hablaba cariñosamente y al no sentir ya a su madre alterada.

-Tranquilo hijito todo esta bien, no llores.- Dijo Andrew sentándose e un sofá que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.- Mamá sólo esta un poco cansada y necesita dormir, pero yo te puedo cuidar mientras ella descansa.

Makoto se abotonó la camisa y se recostó en la camilla, hacia no mucho tiempo le había dado de comer a su bebe por lo que calculaba que antes de que le diera hambre nuevamente pasarían algunas horas y en realidad sí tenia un poco de sueño así pensó aceptar que Andrew lo cuidara no sin antes darle indicaciones.

-Recuerda que si lo vas a recostar sobre tu pecho seria conveniente que te desabotones la camisa si es que no la lavaste.- Dijo Makoto.- Digo… se que sueles ser un poco desordenado con tus cosas y el mas mínimo microbio podría afectar a Andy.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió Andrew que sacó de una bolsa de plástico la manta verde que Makoto había bordado meses atrás, cuando tuviera pocos meses de embarazo.- Traje la manta que tu bordaste.

Andrew cubrió el cuerpo de su hijo con la manta y lo acunó entre sus brazos mirando los ojos azules de su hijo tan idénticos a los suyos que le sonrió y con una de sus pequeñas manitas tomó uno de los dedos de su padre, sonriendo al estar en sus brazos.

-Bien Andy, dejemos dormir a tu linda mamá ella está un poco cansada ahora.

Makoto entrecerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, mas de vez en cuando los abría mirando a Andrew que lucia feliz sosteniendo en brazos al pequeño Andy; y tenia que reconocerlo, aunque Andrew la hubiera lastimado, aunque la hubiera dejado de lado por Hotaru era obvio que él adoraba a su hijo, era algo de lo que se daba cuenta por la manera en como lo miraba, la manera cariñosa en que le hablaba y lo acariciaba además de que tenia que reconocer que desde que Andy había nacido, Andrew había estado al tanto de él en todo momento, visitándolo todos los días en la clínica neonatal cosa que como se daba cuenta no hacían todos los padres de los bebes que ahí se encontraban recibiendo los cuidados de sus respectivas madres y el personal medico; así que dentro de todo tenia que estar feliz por su hijo, pues aunque ella y Andrew no estuvieran como pareja nunca mas, al menos tenia la seguridad de que su pequeño Andy siempre tendría la presencia y el cariño de su padre.

Casi dos horas pasaron desde que Andrew tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo, haciéndolo que después de mecerlo entre sus brazos se quedara dormido al igual que Makoto y así, aun sin hablar con nadie, en el silencio de esa habitación se sentía cómodo al estar cerca de su Makoto viéndola dormir y al menos pudiendo compartir el ver la recuperación de su pequeño hijo que esperaba pronto fuera dado de alta. Mas sin embargo sus ojos también pesaban, él también deseaba dormir pues ese día había estado en el departamento de Hotaru, pues ella había tenido una crisis nerviosa, desde las 5:30 a.m. hasta las 8:00 a.m. así que apenas si había dormido poco menos de tres horas antes de ir a la clínica neonatal.

Escuchó de pronto unos pasos cerca de la habitación y pronto miró entrar a uno de las médicos que siempre solía atender a Makoto y a su hijo.

-Buenas tardes señor Furuhata.- Saludó el doctor.- Sí se siente cansado puedo poner a su hijo en la incubadora.

-No se preocupe.- Respondió Andrew.- Estoy bien.

-Venia a hablar con usted y su esposa.- Dijo el medico que muchas veces no sabia como referirse a ellos, si como novios, esposos o simplemente los papás del bebe.- Pero veo que esta dormida.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿Es algo relacionado con mi hijo?

Makoto quien hasta entonces había estado profundamente dormida despertó de su sueño, como si hubiera presentido que trajeran noticias sobre la salud de su bebe.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó Makoto.- ¿Qué sucede con mi hijo?

-Que bueno que ha despertado Kino-san.- Se dirigió a ella el doctor y después posó sus ojos en Andrew.- Venia a hablar efectivamente sobre su hijo, los cuidados han dado buenos resultados, ha ganado peso desde que fue ingresado aquí y comenzó a recibir el cuidado canguro y además no ha enfermado, así que si todo sigue bien podrán llevárselo a casa dentro de cuatro días, claro está deberá estar bajo supervisión medica semanal al menos durante un mes mas.

-¡Que felicidad!.- Exclamó Makoto llena de alegría.- Al fin podre tener a mi hijo en casa… ¿Entonces el jueves puedo llevármelo?... ¿Si es seguro?

-Sí sigue tan sano como hasta el día de hoy entonces sí podrán llevárselo a casa a primera hora del jueves.- Comentó el medico.- Ahora sí gustan es casi la 1 de la tarde y hay que hacerle cambio de pañal a los bebes, además a ustedes se les ve cansados quizá deberían salir por hoy y presentarse de nuevo mañana en la clínica, el pequeño esta en perfectas condiciones y puede ser atendido el resto del día por las enfermeras.

-Creo que le tomare la palabra para salir un par de horas doctor.- Dijo Makoto con felicidad en su voz.- Iré a comer algo, quizá valla a casa a dormir un poco y después regrese para ver a mi pequeño al menos una hora

Makoto tomó su bolso de mano y tras despedirse del medico, de su bebe y de Andrew salió de la habitación, pero no tardó en escuchar la voz de Andrew que caminaba tras ella y en unas cuantas zancadas la alcanzó poco antes de salir de la clínica.

-Makoto espera.

-¿Sucede algo Andrew?- Preguntó ella con seriedad.

-Quiero hablar contigo… sobre nosotros… ¿Qué te parece sí te invito a comer?

-No gracias, tú y yo hemos hablado sobre lo suficiente y de lo único que tenemos que hablar.- Makoto le hizo la parada a un taxi que se acercaba pero Andrew rápidamente despidió al taxista y la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola, dispuesta a hacer que lo escuchara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Andrew?.- Preguntó ella molesta.- Estoy cansada, tengo sueño y tengo hambre… ¿No me puedes dejar tranquila?

-Yo también tengo sueño.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero sabes muy bien que tenemos cosas de que hablar Makoto, ya ha pasado un mes desde que nació Andrew, desde que estamos distanciados el uno del otro, te he dado el tiempo suficiente para no acercarme a ti mas de lo que tu me permites porque al principio estabas enojada conmigo, delicada de salud, porque me preocupaba mi hijo que afortunadamente ya está mejor y porque no quería que tú te alteraras y de esa manera pudiera perjudicarte y que eso perjudicara a mi hijo pero creo que va siendo tiempo de que dejes de comportarte como una niña y me escuches.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, pues sabía que Andrew tenia razón. Sí, él podía haberla engañado y ella estaba en todo su derecho de no perdonarlo, de no querer tener una relación de pareja con él nunca mas, pero al menos debía y tenia que escucharlo para que él de su propia boca le explicara lo sucedido y porque ella merecía una explicación, merecía una disculpa y mas que nada porque era necesario que todo quedara claro entre los dos pues estuvieran o no como pareja tenían un hijo que siempre los mantendría unidos de alguna u otra manera.

-Este bien, acepto.- Respondió Makoto.

-¿Entonces a donde te gustaría ir a comer?.- Propuso él.

-Tengo ganas de comer sushi, aquí hay un restaurante cercano al hospital… ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí?

-Ya se donde dices.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Quieres que vallamos en mi auto o vamos caminando?

-Vamos caminando.- Respondió Makoto.- Digo, sólo son dos calles.

Tan pronto como llegaron al restaurante el cual estaba decorado muy al estilo oridental simulando un jardín japonés lo cual hacia que se llenara de muchos turistas, Andrew y Makoto tomaron asiento detrás de un biombo, en una mesa en un rincón que se encontraba alejada de las demás ofreciéndoles así una mayor privacidad.

Una de las meseras no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y les llevó el menú mas ellos no lo pensaron mucho y rápidamente eligieron te frio para beber y sushi empanizado el cual prontamente les fue servido junto con distintos tipos de salsas.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de Andy por un momento.- Dijo Andrew poniéndole fin al tema de conversación, pues desde que habían llegado ahí ambos habían estado hablando sobre su hijo y aunque los dos adoraban hablar de su pequeño ese no era precisamente el tema de conversación del que tenían que hablar.- En realidad me gustaría hablar sobre nosotros, sobre tú y yo Makoto, sabes que es un tema que no podemos estar dejando pasar una y otra vez.

Makoto dejó los palillos sobre el plato y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de te frio.

-Tú dirás Andrew.

-Makoto.- Tomó él la mano de la que ahora era la madre de su hijo y la miró a los ojos.- Primero que nada perdóname Makoto, perdóname por haberte dejado de lado durante las ultimas semanas de tu embarazo, perdóname por haberte ignorado, por haberte tenido en el abandono, no hay día que no me arrepienta de haberte tratado así, de no haberte prestado atención a ti y a mi hijo, se que en parte es mi culpa que tú hayas tenido ese accidente de auto, que el parto se haya adelantado, se que soy culpable y que esos momentos de tu embarazo en que te ignore son momentos que perdí y que ya nunca voy a poder recuperar. Makoto, se que perdí tu confianza y ganármela de nuevo será algo difícil.

Makoto se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con seriedad, recordando con tristeza aquellas semanas en que habia vivido engañada.

-Que recuperes mi confianza no va a ser algo difícil Andrew.- Dijo ella.- Sera algo imposible… ¿Has visto como queda un espejo roto?... Aunque lo pegues ya jamás queda igual y aunque yo estuviera contigo jamás volvería a confiar en ti. Entre nosotros algo se rompió Andrew.

Él esbozó una sonrisa forzada, las palabras duras de Makoto le dolían, pero sabía que en definitiva el había fallado y ella estaba en su derecho de no volver a confiar en él.

-Se que me engañaste con Hotaru, que fue por ella que me ignoraste.- Dijo Makoto.- Y lo entiendo perfectamente porque tú mismo un día me dijiste que fue la mujer de tu vida, que la amabas.

-Lo fue Makoto y la ame mucho, no te lo voy a negar.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero también sabes que conocerte a ti hizo que mis sentimientos cambiaran.- Makoto estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el no la dejo.- Por favor déjame hablar. Sabes, él día que me avisaron que ella despertó, minutos antes yo estaba feliz, había comprado un aparato por medio del cual podríamos escuchar el corazón de Andy, pero nunca te lo di, ni siquiera lo usamos, esta guardado en casa, fue ese día en que fuiste a comer con las chicas. Me avisaron por teléfono que Hotaru estaba despierta y en un principio no supe que hacer, en definitiva decidí ir a verla y entonces mis sentimientos se confundieron, sentía gusto de que ella hubiera despertado, a la vez sentía tristeza, es algo que no voy a negar… Además tú sabes que una persona muerta, bueno en este caso ella nunca estuvo muerta pero yo estaba consciente de que podía quedarse así toda la vida, y tú sabes que a una persona que se va de nuestro lado se le tiende a perfeccionar e idealizar en la mente, yo con ella tenia muchos planes antes de que todo sucediera, planes que no se realizaron y bueno nunca hubo tiempo de que nuestra relación cayera en la monotonía por convivir todos los días o por el matrimonio, porque ciertamente yo dure casi dos años con ella antes de que cayera en coma, no nos mirábamos todos los días además de que cuando teníamos un año de noviazgo yo me mude a Tokio y no la veía seguido, fue entonces como que ahí quedo algo inconcluso aunado a que en parte yo me sentía responsable de ella porque bueno, como te conté no pude evitar el accidente donde ella cayó en coma además de que su padre quien fue a parar al corredor de la muerte fue sentenciado precisamente hace 7 meses poco antes de que yo supiera que tu estabas embarazada.

-¿Y crees que eso te justifica no haber sido honesto conmigo?.- Molesta Makoto.- No Andrew, para mi ni eso lo justifica, entiendo perfectamente como te habías sentido en los años que no tuviste a Hotaru, que te hubieras negado a volverte a enamorar, incluso comprendo perfectamente que hayas seguido enamorado de ella y que cuando despertó quisieras regresar a su lado, pero aunque ahorita trato de ser cordial contigo porque eres el papá de Andy nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas mentido, que te hayas estado viendo con ella a escondidas de mi y… ¿Sabes una cosa?... No te perdono que tú hayas pensado siquiera que yo me embarace a propósito sólo para atraparte, porque yo lo escuche, tú se lo dijiste a ella.

Makoto tan sólo recordar aquel día en que lo había visto besarse con Hotaru y decirle eso no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

Andrew se sintió culpable al recordar aquellas tres semanas en que la había abandonado prácticamente, no quería verla llorar y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-Mako-chan, perdóname por favor…perdóname si en algún momento dije eso, yo no creo que tú te hayas embarazado a propósito y aunque así hubiera sido ese hijito que me diste es él mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado, algo tuyo y mío.- Le habló él suavemente.

-Confiaste más en Hotaru que en mi.

-En parte tenia miedo decírtelo, no sabia como abordarlo contigo.- Dijo Andrew.- Sí, es la verdad Makoto, honestamente estaba confundido, en ese momento al verla a ella no sabia que sentir. Sí quería estar contigo y cada noche me sentía culpable al llegar a casa y saber que te estaba mintiendo. Makoto, sí se que es mi culpa y que sentirme sólo y estar sufriendo ahora que tú no estas en casa es lo que me merezco pero y sí, quiero que lo sepas todo, no quiero guardarte secretos y también he de confesarte que ese día en que tuviste el accidente Hotaru fue dada de alta, la lleve a su departamento y… tuvimos relaciones sexuales…pero después me sentí culpable y cuando tuviste ese accidente y pensé que podría perderte a ti y a nuestro hijo fue entonces que me di cuenta de que es contigo con quien quiero estar, de que conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y… ¿recuerdas la vez que te dije que no deseaba tener un hijo de una mujer que no amaba?

Makoto aun sollozaba y se limitó a asentir.

-¿Sabes?... Es la verdad, no es mi ideal tener hijos con una mujer que no amo.- Dijo Andrew.- Así que hoy me siento contento de que tu seas la madre de mi hijo y si volviera a nacer te volvería a elegir a ti.

Makoto se limpió las lagrimas que aun salían en silencio, no sabia como interpretar eso ultimo que le había dicho…¿Acaso era una manera de decirle que la amaba?... ¿Pero como perdonarle que se haya acostado con Hotaru cuando ella se encontraba en trabajo de parto?

-Pero te acostaste con ella, tuviste sexo con ella y eso es algo que yo no puedo olvidar.

-Lo siento, pero era algo que tampoco quería ocultarte.- Dijo Andrew.- Creo que es mejor ser honesto contigo, si así fue y entonces después del accidente que tuviste hable con ella, le pedi perdon por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos porque bueno, no es justo ni para mi estar con una mujer que no amo ni para ella estar con un hombre que no la ama. Esa fue la única vez que me acosté con ella desde que despertó Makoto, de ahí en adelante no hemos vuelto a tener sexo, no somos pareja y no vivimos juntos como tú te has empecinado a creer. Yo estoy viviendo sólo en nuestro departamento y la verdad no hay día en que no te extrañe al llegar a casa, me hace falta escuchar tu risa, abrazar tu cuerpo tibio bajo las sabanas, hacerte el amor cada noche o sencillamente contemplarte cuando duermes, la casa es muy fría sin ti y ahora que nuestro hijo va a salir de la clínica me gustaría que estén a mi lado, que vuelvas a nuestro departamento.

-Nuestro.- Repitió Makoto como si esa palabra le pareciera ajena y lejana.- Nuestro departamento, que raro se escucha eso.

-Pero así es Makoto.- Respondió Andrew.- Es nuestro hogar y ahora sin ti lo siento tan vacio.

-Pensé que pretendías llevarla a vivir a tu lado.

-No Makoto.- Respondió él.- No la amo, eso quedo atrás, y jamás meteria a una mujer en nuestra casa ni en nuestra cama… ¿Entonces que me dices Mako-chan?... ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad de ganarme tu confianza?... Te prometo que si aceptas te voy a hacer feliz y nunca te voy a defraudar.

Makoto al escucharlo hablar así sintió ganas de aceptarlo, de decirle que lo amaba y que quería estar a su lado pero ahí estaba su orgullo que no se lo permitía y la rabia de saber que se había acostado con otra.

-¿Tu me perdonarías si fuera yo quien te hubiera sido infiel y me hubiera revolcado con otro?

Andrew se llevó la mano a la frente, definitivamente parecía que ella no entendería y que a pesar de amarlo, pues él sabia que ella lo amaba, su orgullo pesaba mas en ella.

-Makoto, sabes que siempre me ha parecido inútil plantear los hubieras.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Y sabes?... Sí tu me hubieras sido infiel y yo supiera que estas arrepentida sí te perdonaría y te daría una segunda oportunidad, sí yo supiera que estas arrepentida y que me amas.- Continuó hablando él.- Makoto, en mi aun corta trayectoria profesional me ha tocado tratar este tipo de problemas entre parejas y me he dado cuenta de que hay problemas de pareja peores que una infidelidad. Se que cometí un error y estoy realmente arrepentido, se que no puedo regresar el tiempo atrás para hacer que eso no hubiera ocurrido pero si tu orgullo es mas fuerte que el amor que sientes por mi y no quieres volver a mi lado entonces lo comprendo, sí para ti es mas importante tu orgullo que estar a mi lado y permitir que te haga feliz entonces quédate así Makoto, yo por mi parte espero nunca te arrepientas porque se que me amas tanto como yo a ti, quisiera hacerte feliz y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado pero sí no quieres tampoco puedo obligarte.

Makoto se quedó en silencio un momento mientras meditaba sus palabras.

-¿Tú me amas Andrew?.- Se atrevió a preguntar ella.- Jamás me lo has dicho.

Él volteó a verla a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta Makoto?.- Preguntó él.- Creo que a veces las palabras están demás pero…

Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar pues ella escuchó que su celular timbraba.

-¿Setsuna?... Espera no te escucho dame unos segundos…- Dijo Makoto que después volteó a ver a Andrew.- Espera un momento voy al tocador.

-0-0-0-

A las afueras del restaurante donde se encontraban comiendo Makoto y Andrew se encontraba Hotaru quien arriba de un taxi tenia media hora observando a Andrew conversar con la madre de su hijo. Sabia que él la amaba, le había quedado muy claro desde el día en que había hablado con ella y dentro de sí le dolía perderlo, le dolía no poder estar a su lado y que él ya no la amara como la había amado en él pasado.

A pesar de no ser pareja él había estado muy al pendiente de ella, brindándole su apoyo al haberse quedado sola, hablándole por teléfono mas de 3 veces a la semana y habiendo conseguido que una de sus amigas y colegas le diera terapia sin siquiera cobrarle un sólo yen, pero ella no era feliz, no le gustaba esa vida en la que había despertado, en la que había perdido a su padre y lo había perdido a él. Sabia, pues él le había dicho, que Makoto no quería volver a su lado pero entonces al llevar media hora ahí y verlos salir juntos de la clínica y entrar en ese restaurante donde hablaban y hablan sin parar de pronto le aterró que ella lo perdonara, que volviera a su lado y con ello perder esperanza alguna de que él volvería a su lado.

-Señorita necesito seguir trabajado, ya tenemos media hora aquí.

-Le pagare.- Dijo Hotaru quien entonces al darse cuenta de que Makoto se paraba alejándose de la mesa aprovechó y salió del auto no sin antes pagarle al taxista y entrar en él restaurante con la idea de fingir un encuentro casual.- Andrew.

Andrew al escuchar la voz de Hotaru volteó a su izquierda y la miró acercarse, hermosamente ataviada con un vestido sujeto por dos tirantes y que le llegaba a media pierna en color morado, de pronto verla ahí no le agradó pues sabia que si Makoto la miraba ahí seria fácil que se imaginara muchas cosas y que se aferrara mas a su orgullo para no perdonarlo pero finalmente ese era un lugar publico, no podía hacer nada aunque dentro de si mismo podía casi asegurar que ese encuentro entre él y Hotaru poco tenia de casual.

-Hola Hotaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a comer a este restaurante, tenia hambre y andaba buscando un lugar donde preparan sushi pero lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte en este lugar.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas y se le quedó mirando, notando como ella dejaba escapar una risita nerviosa y se ruborizaba.

-Como ya sabes aquí cerca esta la clínica neonatal donde se encuentra internado mi hijo así que invite a comer a Makoto.

Hotaru a pesar de saber que estaba con ella al escucharlo decirlo a él sintió peor que si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua fría y su sonrisa se desdibujó.

-Veo entonces que ya se reconciliaron.

-Espero que así sea.- Respondió Hotaru.

-0-0-0-

Makoto al terminar la llamada guardo el teléfono celular en su bolsa y antes de salir se sentó en un elegante sofá rojo que se encontraba dentro del amplio restaurante reflexionando sobre las palabras que Andrew le había dicho y sí, ciertamente la había engañado, le había sido infiel pero sí se ponía a pensar las cosas detenidamente era mas los momentos buenos y felices que él le había brindado: había estado apoyándola durante su embarazo, la había instado a no abortar, había sido muy cariñoso con ella desde siempre y mucho mas aun cuando estaban viviendo juntos, siempre le prestaba atención, solía cuidar que nada le faltara y aunque nunca le había dicho un "Te amo" durante el tiempo que habían estado no había hecho falta pues con sus actitudes, con su manera de tratarla, hacerla reír y consolarla cuando estaba triste le había demostrado amarla, además su relación en la cama era excelente, ella siempre ardía de deseo por él y no le pasaba desapercibido que él por ella (aun cuando estaba con muchos meses de embarazo) y aunque la había engañado con Hotaru, después de que naciera su hijo se había mostrado arrepentido, estaba viviendo sólo, estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ganarse su perdón, adoraba a Andy y cada día desde su nacimiento había estado al pendiente de él y lo mejor de todo ese día había sido sincera con ella.

"¿Lo perdono?" Se preguntó Makoto en silencio.

Tras meditarlo unos momentos decidió que le daría otra oportunidad, lo amaba y le quedaba claro que aunque él nunca lo dijera también la amaba y entonces salió del baño esbozando una sonrisa, dispuesta a decirle que lo perdonaba, que volvería a confiar en él y que quería volver a su lado pero justo cuando iba saliendo miró que él conversaba con… ¿Hotaru?... Sí, era ella, sintió entonces la punzada de los celos y se acercó con pasos sigilosos sin ser vista hasta que al estar cerca pudo escucharlos:

-La verdad es que he estado fuera de casa todo el día.- Dijo Hotaru.- Casi desde que te fuiste de mi departamento esta mañana he estado fuera…

Sí Makoto habia pensado en darle otra oportunidad, en perdonarlo y volver a su lado el escuchar que él había estado esa mañana en el departamento de ella esa mañana la hizo arrepentirse, sentirse traicionada, como sí él le mintiera de nuevo y le paso por la mente que lo mas seguro es que quizá hubiera pasado con ella la noche anterior, en su cama, haciéndole el amor una y otra vez.

-Aquí esta mi parte de lo que pedí de comer Andrew.- Dijo Makoto poniendo algunos billetes sobre la mesa y sorprendiendo a Andrew que no la había visto hasta ese momento.- Iré a dormir a casa, nos vemos otro día.

-Espera Makoto.- Dijo Andrew mientras se ponía de pie no sin antes dejar algunos billetes sobre la mesa.- Fui yo quien te invito a comer, además no te tienes porque ir así.

-Creo que aquí estoy demás.- Respondió Makoto de mala gana.- Además estoy muy cansada.

Makoto salió molesta del restaurante y Andrew fue tras ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir hasta explicarle lo sucedido de porque Hotaru estaba ahí conversando con él y al llegar afuera la detuvo del brazo antes de que cruzara la calle.

-Makoto, por favor no te comporte como una niña, este es un lugar publico y no te puedes enojar porque tal o cual persona entre.

-Se perfectamente que es un lugar publico y que no pudo enojarme por eso Andrew, no soy una niña tonta.- Respondió ella.- Pero simplemente me indigna que digas tantas estupideces para que vuelva a tu lado cuando alcance a escuchar perfectamente que estuviste desde anoche hasta esta mañana en su departamento y después dices que no la amas.

-Makoto, si estuve con ella esta mañana en el departamento pero no es lo que estas pensando, solo fueron unas horas y ayer en la noche estuve en mi departamento, marcándote a tu celular una y otra vez así que no estés inventando cosas que no son.

Makoto se apartó de él y lo miró molesta.

-¡Por mi vete al demonio junto con ella, haz lo que se te de la gana con tu vida pero a mi no vuelvas a molestarme!

Makoto miró a Hotaru que estaba afuera del restaurante, mirándola con algo que parecía una media sonrisa y molesta decidió irse, mas al cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo hasta que miró un auto en color negro a gran velocidad acercarse a ella; en ese momento se quedó paralizada, fueron fracciones de segundo en que no supo si correr o gritar hasta que escuchó los gritos de Andrew, un empujón que la hizo caer del otro lado de la banqueta y finalmente escuchar un fuerte golpe, el sonido de un auto tratando de frenar demasiado tarde y los gritos de… ¿Hotaru?

-¡Andrew!

Makoto rápidamente al escucharla volteó asustada, olvidándose del golpe que se había dado en una de las mejillas al ser empujada y corrió al lado de Andrew al ver que se trataba de él a quien finalmente el auto había atropellado.

-¡Andrew, mi amor!... ¿Cómo estas?... ¡Respondeme!.- Comenzó a sollozar Makoto al pensar que algo grave le hubiera pasado.

-No es nada.- Dijo Andrew en un susurró, sintiéndose aturdido y adolorido del brazo izquierdo.- Creo que sólo me lastime un brazo.

-Señor cuanto lo siento.- Dijo el hombre que conducía el auto, el cual era maduro, de cabello cano.- Llamare inmediatamente a una ambulancia.

-No fue su culpa.- Dijo Andrew.- Despreocúpese, fui yo quien se cruzo la calle cuando no debía.

Dos patrullas y la ambulancia no se hicieron esperar, Makoto se encargó de aclarar como habían sucedido las cosas, deslindando de cargos al conductor para finalmente terminar en la sala de espera del hospital, donde tanto ella como Hotaru esperaban en silencio tener noticias de Andrew.

-Todo esto fue tu culpa.- Dijo Hotaru con reproche en su voz.- Sí dejaras de comportarte como una niña estúpida esto no estuviera sucediendo.

Makoto se desconcertó ante las palabras de Hotaru, de cierta manera se sentía culpable de que Andrew estuviera hospitalizado pero no iba a permitir que Hotaru le hablara de esa manera, no tenia ningún derecho.

-Es estúpido que estando Andrew internado en el hospital te pongas a querer buscarle culpables a la situación.- Se defendió Makoto.- Ahora lo que importa es que él este bien en vez de estar reprochando estupideces.

Hotaru se levantó y se puso frente a Makoto.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa, no entiendo porque demonios tenias que hacer ese numerito dentro del restaurante!... ¿Lo haces para tener su atención?... ¡Pues su atención ya la tienes al ser la madre de su hijo!... ¿Te embarazaste a propósito verdad?... ¡Lo hiciste para atraparlo y desde que diste a luz sólo te la has pasado queriendo llamar su atención con el pretexto de que tu hijo nació prematuro!

Makoto incitada por las palabras de Hotaru se puso de pie, mirándola con ira.

-¡No me embarace a propósito, Andrew y yo quisimos tener sexo y sí él ha estado al pendiente de su hijo es porque así lo ha querido no porque yo se lo pida!

-¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte de esa manera y te haces a un lado?... ¡Andrew y yo éramos novios, teníamos planes, una vida por delante y de pronto apareces tú con que estas esperando un hijo de él y lo hechas a perder todo, muy seguramente si no te hubieras embarazado él no estaría contigo, acéptalo tú sabes que él sólo esta contigo por obligación!

-¡Deja de molestar a mi amiga niñita estúpida!... ¿No te da vergüenza rebajarte de esa manera?.- Escuchó Hotaru una voz femenina detrás de ella, estaba a punto de defenderse de quien fuera pero al girarse se quedó de piedra al ver que quien defendía era a Makoto era ella, era Rei, su pequeña hermanita acompañada de otras dos jovencitas de su edad y una mujer de edad madura.- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?.- Insistió Rei que se puso a un lado de Makoto.

-Rei, tranquila.- Le habló suavemente Makoto.

-Yo estoy tranquila Mako-chan, simplemente que sabes que cuando alguien se mete con mis amigas también se mete conmigo.- Dijo Rei que clavó sus ojos en los de Hotaru tan idénticos a los suyos.- Que no te vuelva a escuchar mujercita tonta que dices que Makoto se embarazo a propósito o que se entrometió entre Andrew y tú porque sabes perfectamente que eso no es así.

-Hija tranquila por favor.- Le habló Setsuna.- Estamos en un hospital

Hotaru en ese momento sentía muchas emociones encontradas: emoción al ver a su hermana frente a ella, dolor al ver que su hermana le hablaba con desprecio, rabia al ver que su hermana prefería a Makoto, su rival de amores, por encima de ella e impotencia al no estar segura de si decirle o no la verdad; sentía su corazón latir violentamente golpeando contra su pecho, sus manos sudorosas, las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos pero entonces la voz del medico hizo que todos enfocaran su atención en él:

-Familiares del señor Furuhata.

-¿Cómo está?.- Preguntaron Makoto y Hotaru al unisonó.

-El señor Furuhata está descansando. Se encuentra estable aunque con el brazo vendado, le hemos hecho algunos estudios generales para ver si el accidente no le produjo alguna secuela que no sea notoria pero les puedo asegurar que mas allá de su brazo fracturado no es nada y en cuanto estén los resultados hoy mismo incluso podrá retirarse a su casa.

-¿Puedo entrar a verlo?- Se apresuró a preguntar Hotaru.

-Sí.- Respondió el medico.- Supongo que usted es su novia la señorita Kino… ¿Verdad?... Él ha pedido verla así que si gusta puede pasar, sígame.

Hotaru se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, sintiendo una profunda tristeza al saber que Andrew había especificado querer ver a Makoto.

-La señorita Kino es ella.- Dijo Minako señalando a Makoto.- Ella es la novia del señor Furuhata así que como puede ver doctor es ella quien debe ir con el señor Furuhata.

Makoto siguió al medico hasta una de las habitaciones de blancas paredes donde Andrew se encontraba recostado en una camilla, con el torso desnudo y recostado sobre la cama con un suero que le habían puesto.

-Andrew… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Se acercó Makoto a la camilla una vez que el medico se retirara dejándolos solos.

-Me siento mal.- Respondió él apenas en un susurro.- La verdad es que me duele todo.

Makoto llevó una de sus manos a la frente de Andrew, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Perdóname Andrew, sí yo no me hubiera atravesado…

-No digas nada muñequita.- Dijo él.- Sabes que sí fuera necesario moriría por ti.

-No digas eso.- Respondió Makoto.- Sabes que Andy y yo…sabes que Andy te necesita, tú tienes que estar bien para que veas crecer a Andrew.

-¿Me haces un favor?- Pidió Andrew.

Makoto asintió.

-Acércate, te voy a decir algo.

Makoto se agachó acercándose a Andrew, esperando que él le susurrara algo al oído pero entonces él la sorprendió robándole un beso, ella al principio quiso resistirse pero al final sucumbió al deseo y se entregó a aquel beso al principio cariño que poco a poco se fue tornando pasional…

**N/A: Chicas, espero les guste el capitulo. El final se acerca poco a poco.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	30. Chapter 30 Besame

_Siento los labios de mi amado besando los míos ansiosamente, mientras me acaricia y yo me aferró a su espalda, frotándome contra él, aspirando el delicioso olor de su fragancia, gimiendo al sentirlo entrar y salir dentro de mi cuerpo, uniéndonos en uno sólo, llevándome al limite del éxtasis, de la felicidad._

_¡Te amo tanto amor mío!- Exclamo mientras me aferro a su espalda._

_Él me sigue envistiendo con fuerza, hasta que juntos explotamos de placer y poco a poco nos relajamos, sintiéndome satisfecha al sentir el delicioso peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y de nuevo creo que comenzara una vez mas, pues siento sus manos acariciarme, sus labios apoderarse de los míos._

_Mas de pronto me asusto de mi misma… ¿Zafiro?... ¿Andrew?... ¿Con quien de los dos estoy?_

_Abro los ojos, sentándome en la cama, sintiendo mi rostro bañado en sudor… ¿Andrew?... Siempre he amado a Andrew pero él ahora esta muerto… ¿Zafiro?... ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?... He terminado con Zafiro, no puedo estar pensando en él, no puedo._

**Bésame.**

Makoto se olvidó por un momento de todo lo sucedido en el ultimo mes al sentir de nuevo los labios de Andrew sobre los suyos, mordiendo su labio inferior y abriéndose paso en su boca hasta que sintió su lengua enredarse con la suya en un beso posesivo en el que ambos clamaban por un poco mas del otro.

-¿Qué haces?- Susurró ella con voz entrecortada muy cerca del rostro de Andrew cuando sus labios se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Lo he deseado desde que me dejaste.-Respondió él.

-Fuiste tú quien…- Makoto no terminó de hablar, pues Andrew de nuevo se apoderó de su boca, besándola, haciéndola perder la razón y la voluntad como él siempre había sabido hacerlo tan sólo besarla o acariciar su cuerpo, mas aquel momento en el que ambos parecían estar viviendo dentro de una burbuja fue interrumpido cuando escucharon el carraspeó de alguien dentro de la habitación que los hizo separarse y apenarse al encontrarse frente al medico que había estado atendiendo a Andrew.

-Disculpen las molestias.- Dijo el medico quien también se miraba apenado al haber sido testigo de aquella muestra de cariño entre la pareja.- ¿Cómo se siente señor Furuhata?

-Mejor.- Respondió Andrew.- Aunque el brazo me duele un poco, quisiera saber cuando mejorare y podre quitarme el vendaje

-Con suerte en dos semanas mas.- Dijo el medico.- Señor Furuhata, ese accidente pudo haberle ocasionado algo peor así que sienta que este de alguna manera es su día de suerte pues en dos semanas le aseguro estará bien, por lo pronto le daré un medicamento para el dolor y durante esta semana será mejor que no se presente a laborar.

-Creo que en definitiva será complicado estar con la mano derecha indispuesta, pero bueno, ya habrá manera de que pueda adaptarme.

-En tanto señor Furuhata ya mismo puede regresar a su domicilió.- Dijo él medico.- Le pondré cita para que venga dentro de cuatro días y si tiene algún malestar entonces puede acudir antes de tiempo.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

Una vez que el medico se saliera, Makoto en vista de que Andrew se encontraba bien de salud se dio media vuelta, estaba dispuesta a irse pero el la tomó del brazo.

-Esta vez no te voy a dejar ir Makoto.

Ella volteó a verlo de reojo.

-¿Qué quieres Andrew?.- Preguntó ella molesta.- ¿Por qué demonios me asustas haciéndome creer que te sientes muy mal?... No te parece una actitud un tanto infantil.

-Debo reconocer que lo es.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero… Makoto, te quiero en mi vida.

-Eso no lo pensaste cuando…

Makoto no terminó de hablar pues entonces escuchó su teléfono celular timbrando y se sobresaltó al ver que era una llamada de Zafiro, recordando entonces que debido al accidente de Andrew había olvidado su cita con él.

-¿Zafiro?... Perdon, si, lo olvide es que ocurrió algo inesperado… un pequeño accidente… sí, estoy bien… gracias… bueno, entonces mañana en la mañana vamos a desayunar… ¿Te parece?

-¿Quién es Zafiro?.- Preguntó Andrew con un tono de molestia que para Makoto no paso desapercibido.

-Un amigo.

-Que yo sepa los únicos amigos hombres que tienes son los novios de tus amigas.- Dijo Andrew.- Y algún que otro conocido… ¿Quién es Zafiro?... Yo no conozco a ningún Zafiro.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y respondió:

-Es el primo de una ex compañera del colegio.- Contestó Makoto.- Lo conocí en el baile de graduación y hemos conversado un par de veces por Messenger.

-Pues por lo que yo veo no sólo han conversado por msn, también te llama por teléfono a tu teléfono celular y hasta te invita a salir… ¿No sabe que…

-¿Qué?- Lo interrumpió Makoto.- ¿Qué tengo un bebe?... No, hasta ahora no lo sabe y no porque se lo este ocultando, simplemente no se ha dado que salga el tema a la conversación.

-Lo cual me hace pensar que han platicado demasiadas pocas veces.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Confías en un desconocido como para irte a cenar con él?...Makoto…

-Andrew por favor.- Lo interrumpió Makoto.- Ya había quedado con Zafiro de ir a cenar esta noche a algún lugar, sólo somos amigos, él no me interesa como hombre y dudo que yo le interese a él.- Continuó hablando.- En todo caso a mi no me interesa él como hombre y ni siquiera vive aquí, regresara en unos días a Paris, allá vive él y mañana en la mañana sólo iremos a desayunar.

-En las mañanas sueles estar en la clínica con nuestro hijo.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy una mala madre?.- Se quejó Makoto.- Sólo iremos a desayunar, quizá una o a lo mucho dos horas, en todo caso tú no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones ni controlar lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer. Y ahora en vista de que ya estas bien no creo que haya más de que hablar, me voy a casa y espero que tú pases buenas noches, supongo Darien podrá llevarte a tu departamento.

-¿No volverás a casa Makoto?... Me haces falta.

-No es fácil olvidar lo que hiciste Andrew, en verdad que no es fácil.- Respondió Makoto que después salió del cuarto donde se encontraba Andrew.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Aquella mañana del mes de abril el clima era cálido y agradable por lo cual Makoto abrió la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia el hermoso jardín de la mansión de Setsuna una vez que se hubiera terminado de bañar.

Durante la noche anterior se había cuestionado en la cama antes de dormir sobre su actitud para con Andrew; ciertamente él había cometido un error, le había sido infiel con Hotaru y la había dejado en el abandono tanto a ella como a su hijo, mas sin embargo tenia que reconocer que desde que tuvo aquel accidente que había adelantado su parto Andrew había mostrado estar arrepentido, pues no sólo era cariñoso con su hijo, sino que se preocupaba por ella, salvándole la vida ya dos veces: el día que le donó su sangre y ayer cuando ella había estado a punto de ser atropellada por aquel auto.

¿Pero como olvidar que él la había engañado con Hotaru?... ¿Cómo sacar de su mente aquella vez en que los vio besándose?... Podía parecer fácil pero para ella definitivamente no lo era.

En cuanto a la petición de Zafiro para salir a desayunar debía reconocer que estaba emocionada y ansiosa, cierto era que Zafiro Black era un joven atractivo e interesante que seguramente sino estuviera tan enamorada de Andrew le hubiera hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago, mas no era precisamente su atractivo físico por lo que estuviera emocionada, sino porque después de un mes en que hubiera descubierto la infidelidad de Andrew y que ella hubiera sufrido por eso y por el nacimiento prematuro de su hijo no había habido día en que ella no se la llevara pensando en la salud de su hijo y viviendo por ello, olvidándose por momento de si misma.

"Hace mucho que ya no he salido" Pensó Makoto en silencio para si misma. "Si me pongo a hacer cuenta desde que Andrew comenzó a tener esa actitud distante conmigo desde que Hotaru despertó del coma"

Ciertamente sentía que merecía divertirse un poco, conversar con alguien y pasar un momento agradable pero no podía evitar dejar de sentirse culpable saber que mientras ella iba a estar plácidamente disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno y la compañía de Zafiro , su bebe iba a estar dentro de la incubadora dentro de la clínica neonatal y Andrew que había casi dado su vida por ella seguramente estaría en cama, adolorido quizá aun y sin poder hacer nada por haberse lastimado el brazo derecho; mas quiso dejar esos pensamientos de lado y enfocándose y pensando en ser egoísta y pensar solamente en ella aunque fuera por un par de horas se dirigió a su guardarropa donde se dio cuenta y recordó que sólo tenia ropa de maternidad que ya no ocupaba (pues su vientre de nuevo era plano) y el vestido de graduación.

"Demonios… ¿Ahora que me pongo?"

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de idear que hacer cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación y después la voz de Setsuna:

-Mako-chan… ¿Estas despierta?

-Sí.- Respondió Makoto.- Adelante Setsuna.

La puerta se abrió y Makoto miró a Setsuna entrar, perfectamente ya peinada y maquillada, vistiendo con un traje sastre de falda y saco de prestigiada marca en color negro con blusa roja por debajo.

-Buenos días Setsuna.

-¿Estas lista para tu cita?

-Eso trato.- Respondió Makoto.

-Supongo que no hayas que ponerte… ¿verdad?.- Preguntó Setsuna al ver la ropa de Makoto regada en la cama.- La ropa de maternidad no la necesitas, si gustas en la tarde o mañana podemos ir al centro comercial para que te compres algo o si tienes pereza salir ahora puedes encargar algunas prendas por internet, pero ahora en este mismo momento iremos al cuarto de Rei para que tomes alguna de sus prendas para que te vistas.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa amable, en poco tiempo desde que había conocido a Setsuna le había tomado mucho cariño por la manera en que la trataba.

-Muchas gracias por todo Setsuna.- Dijo Makoto.- Ojala mi tia Sonomi hubiera sido la mitad de bondadosa de lo que tú lo eres.

Setsuna esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y ojala dios me hubiera dado dos hijas como Rei y tú.- Sonrió Setsuna.- Ya lo vez, yo no tuve oportunidad de ver a mi hija crecer, la conocí en vísperas de su muerte pero quiero pensar que por algo dios puso en mi camino a ti y a Rei.

-Gracias Setsuna.- Respondió Makoto.- Pero aún eres muy joven, todavía puedes tener hijos… Tienes 34 años… ¿Cierto?

-No puedo tener hijos.- Confesó Setsuna.- Mi difunta hija Ayaka nació prematura, se me adelantó el parto y tuve algunas complicaciones por ser demasiado joven además de que me dio preclamsia durante mi embarazo, como consecuencia de todo eso ya nunca mas pude quedar embarazada.

Makoto se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose apenada por haber removido en algo que supuso le dolía a Setsuna.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no sabia.- Dijo Makoto.- No entiendo porque la vida es tan injusta, porque hay mujeres que podrían ser buenas madres como tú y no pueden tener hijos o son separados de ellos… y porque al mismo tiempo hay mujeres como Sonomi que tienen que soportar llevar en su vientre al hijo producto de una violación… o porque hay hijos que tenemos que pagar por bajeza cometida por nuestro progenitor o perder a sus padres como es mi caso.

-No lo se Makoto.-Respondió Setsuna sentándose a su lado.- Esas son cosas que sólo dios sabe porque suceden, pero estamos aquí y creo que no tiene caso cuestionarnos eso. Te diré que honestamente yo no estoy a favor de los abortos cualesquiera que sea la razón, pero tampoco me gusta juzgar las decisiones de otras mujeres… lo que si es un bajeza fue que Sonomi te culpara a ti por algo de lo que eres inocente. Pero mira, si lo quieres mirar de esta manera, quizá por algo dios nos puso en el mismo camino a ti, a Rei y a mi. Ustedes no pudieron tener el cariño de sus madres biológicas y yo no pude tener a esa hijita a quien darle mi cariño.

Makoto sonrió ante el comentario de Setsuna.

-Creo que quizá tienes razón.- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Sabes?... Quiero ser una buena madre para mi pequeño Andy, me siento un poco culpable al saber que me estaré divirtiendo mientras mi pequeño esta dentro de la incubadora.

-No te sientas culpable.- Dijo Setsuna.- Que seas madre no implica que dejes de ser amiga, novia y mujer. Tienes que darte tiempo para todo, espacio para tu hijo, espacio para tus amistades, para tu pareja e incluso espacio para ti misma. Ahora, si me permites darte un consejo que le hubiera dado a mi hija en tu situación, por favor Makoto, deja rencores de lado.

Makoto se quedó mirando detenidamente a Setsuna, creía imaginarse que se estaba queriendo referir a Andrew.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Setsuna?

Setsuna palmeó cariñosamente su hombro.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Makoto.- Respondió.- Se que Andrew cometió un error, que te fue infiel con esa chica y fue dejándote de lado a ti y a tu hijo, pero querida Makoto, todos cometemos errores y Andrew no es la excepción, aunque sea psicólogo él no es una maquina, como todo ser humano él también sufre, también tiene miedos, dudas y comete errores y creeme no me hace falta ser psicóloga para darme cuenta de que él te ama y esta arrepentido de lo que hizo.

-Lo dices por lo que hizo ayer por mí.

-No sólo por eso Makoto.- Dijo Setsuna.- Yo lo vi cuando tú estabas grave en el hospital tras dar a luz a Andy. Ese día Andrew en verdad estaba devastado, estaba como un loco pensando que podría suerte algo a ti o a su hijo, te donó su sangre e incluso quería donarte mas de la que él pudiera en caso de que no se encontrara a otro donador, además tú misma te has dado cuenta que desde que nació Andy en ningún momento ha dejado de estar al pendiente de ustedes dos, además de que como el mismo Darien te dijo el esta viviendo sólo en su departamento y no con esa chica. Makoto, creo que deberías de pensar las cosas… ¿Crees que vale la pena no darle una oportunidad al hombre que amas y te ama sólo por orgullo?

-Y si el vuelve a engañarme.

-¿Crees que lo haría?... ¿Y si no lo intentas como lo sabrás?

-¿Sabes Setsuna?.- Habló Makoto.- Justo ayer antes del accidente habíamos estado comiendo en un restaurante cercano a la clínica. En pocas palabras estuvimos hablando sobre nosotros, me dijo que esta arrepentido y que quiere que regrese a su lado, por un momento pensé en aceptar… pero cuando salí del baño vi a esa chica que fue su ex novia charlando con él y… me dio mucho coraje… después me salí enojada del restaurante, él trató de detenerme para hablar conmigo y bueno el accidente vino a consecuencia de que yo en mi momento de rabia me cruce la calle sin darme cuenta de que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo. De cierta manera en parte soy responsable de lo que le sucedió a Andrew.

-¿Lo vez?- Sonrió Setsuna.- Él te ama Makoto.

-¿Entonces crees que no debería salir con Zafiro ahora?

-Pues no le veo nada de malo siempre y cuando tú no lo estés haciendo para darle celos a Andrew y sepas medir la distancia que hay entre un amigo y una amiga.

-Gracias Setsuna.- Sonrió Makoto.- Te prometo que aunque no me reconcilie con Andrew no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, así que nada mas que salga Andy de la clínica y me pondré a trabajar o buscar alguna fuente de ingresos económicos.

-No tienes porque preocuparte por eso.- Respondió Setsuna.- Yo quiero que te reconcilies con Andrew, no para que te vallas de casa sino porque se que se aman y quiero que seas feliz, aunque si te soy honesta cuando te vallas te extrañare y en caso de que no lo hicieras sabes que puedes quedarte aquí y que no tienes porque preocuparte por nada, si algo afortunadamente nos sobra a mi y a mi marido es el dinero. Ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cuarto de Rei para que escojas algo que ponerte?

-¿No está Rei?... ¿Dónde está?

-Salió temprano esta mañana para averiguar si fue aceptada en la carrera de Derecho en TODAI.

-¡Que tonta soy!.- Exclamó Makoto.- Lo olvide, ni siquiera le desee suerte.

-No te preocupes, ella sabe que con lo de tu hijo y después con lo ocurrido ayer has estado un poco estresada.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba dentro del cuarto de Rei, mirándose en el espejo con aquel vestido blanco de cuello top halter que se ceñía a su cintura y de las caderas hacia abajo caía en línea "A", llegándole a media pierna, llevando unas sandalias en color plateado y aretes a juego además de su cabello suelto y no en su típica coleta.

-Te vez preciosa amiga.- Escuchó la voz de Rei a quien miró entrar en la habitación vestida con un short de mezclilla y una blusa de mangas caídas en color rojo.

-Rei…perdón… Setsuna me dijo que podía…

-No te preocupes Mako-chan, sabes que puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi guardarropa.- Dijo Rei.

-Por cierto… ¿Fuiste aceptada en TODAI?

-¡Sí!.- Gritó Rei.

-Felicidades futura abogada.- La abrazó Makoto, celebrando con gritos de jubilo aquella buena noticia.- Y a todo esto… ¿Miraste a Minako?... ¿No sabes como le fue?

-Pues ya sabes que decidió estudiar diseño de modas.- Dijo Rei.- Quedo como numero uno.

-¿Numero uno?.- Preguntó Makoto extrañada pues de sobra sabia que el coeficiente intelectual de su amiga no era precisamente alto.

-Sí, como numero 1 pero en la lista de los aspirantes que están en espera por si alguien deserta de ingresar a TODAI… ¿Y que crees?... Minako está de suerte, uno de los estudiantes que si fueron seleccionados se dio de baja y entonces ella entró a ocupar ese lugar.

-Que bien.- Respondió Makoto.- Como sea me da gusto por ella.

Rei estaba contándole a Makoto sobre lo emocionada que estaba al saber que en pocas semanas ingresaría a TODAI en la carrera de derecho cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo Rei y enseguida se vio entrar a una de las empleadas domesticas de la mansión.

-Señorita Kino, afuera la busca un joven llamado Black Zafiro.

-Muchas gracias Chiharu.- Respondió Makoto.

Después de despedirse de Rei, Makoto bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la mansión hasta que llegó afuera donde bajo el auto en color negro la estaba esperando Zafiro, quien estaba vestido con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y camisa de manga larga en color azul marino que para Makoto no pasó desapercibido hacia que resaltara el color de sus ojos.

-Buenos días Makoto.- Saludó Zafiro acercándose a ella para inesperadamente tomarla de la manó y después besar el dorso de su mano galantemente haciéndola sonrojar.- Parece que cada vez que te veo luces mas hermosa.

-Buenos días Zafiro.- Respondió Makoto apenada.- Aunque creo que en realidad esta es sólo la segunda vez que nos vemos… digo, nos hemos visto por la web cam, pero no nos habíamos visto después de la graduación.

-De igual manera lo reitero, luces preciosa.

Ambos subieron al auto el cual Zafiro condujo hasta llegar al lujoso restaurante llamado "Sakura's Garden" el cual él le contó era propiedad de sus padres. Al llegar, una de las empleadas vestida con elegante uniforme que consistía en falda sastre color negra y camisa roja con el logo del restaurante les abrió la puerta no sin antes saludar a Zafiro como lo hacían el resto de los empleados, hasta que llegaron a una de las mesas que se encontraban en una de las esquinas, detrás de un biombo que les daba mayor comodidad y privacidad a los clientes.

-Es muy lindo él restaurante.- Comentó Makoto.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió Zafiro.- ¿Nunca habías venido?

-Debo confesar que no.- Dijo Makoto.- Aunque he escuchado muy buenos comentarios del lugar.

Una de las meseras se acercó a Makoto y a Zafiro, donde después de algunos momentos de pensarlo ambos pidieron uno de los platillos especialidad del restaurante que eran costillitas y alitas con salsa bbq no sin antes degustar de los vegetales empanizados con salsas agridulces de mango que servían a los comensales por mientras esperaban la comida.

El desayuno se tornó agradable para Makoto, no sólo por la exquisitez de los platillos, sino también por lo agradable que le pareció Zafiro con su conversación que logró que ella lo considerara un hombre interesante al darse cuenta de que tenían cosas en común como el gusto por el arte culinario y Paris, ciudad que ciertamente Makoto no conocía, pero la cual desde niña anhelaba conocer, siendo así que siempre fuera la alumna mas destacada en el idioma francés de su clase.

-Paris es precioso.- Dijo Zafiro.- También siempre quise conocer ahí y ya vez, busque la manera de irme, así que tú también lo harás, no te des por vencida.

Cuando Makoto menos se dio cuenta, después de que por postre comieran helado tempura, ya eran las 1:00 de la tarde, tres horas habían pasado desde que hubieran llegado ahí y se sobresaltó.

-Ya es tarde.- Comentó Makoto.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Zafiro.- Olvidaba que hoy mismo tengo que partir de regreso a Paris… pero no quería irme sin haberte invitado a salir aunque sea alguna vez… ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-A la clínica neonatal.- Respondió Makoto.- No te lo había dicho pero hace un mes di a luz a un niño.

Makoto esperó que él se sorprendiera ante su confesión, pero la sorprendida fue ella al ver que él no se inmutaba.

-Vamos entonces.- Dijo Zafiro.- ¿Cómo está tu niño?... ¿Ya mejor?... Estaba esperando que me hablaras de él pero tampoco me iba a adelantar a preguntare algo de lo que no me habías hablado.

-¿Ya sabias que soy mamá?.- Preguntó Makoto sorprendida.

-Claro.- Respondió Zafiro mientras después de dejar la propina en la mesa caminaba con Makoto hacia la salida.- Mi prima Akane me lo dijo a modo de advertencia

-¿Advertencia?- Preguntó Makoto sorprendida y entonces miró como Zafiro la miraba sonriendo.

-Makoto.- Se detuvo él frente a ella.- ¿Sabes?... Si tengo una virtud o defecto, como quieras llamarle, es que no me gusta darle vueltas al asunto, no me gusta andar con rodeos así que te diré que me gustas, me gustaste desde que te vi en el baile de graduación.

Makoto se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar de aquella manera, de cierto era que sospechaba que le gustaba a Zafiro, pero no esperaba que se lo dijera así de directo.

-Zafiro, yo…

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Zafiro.- Sólo quería decírtelo, no me gusta quedarme con las cosas guardadas, Akane me advirtió que tú tenias un hijo, pero eso es algo que la verdad para mi no tiene importancia, mas el día de la graduación me confesaste que acababas de cortar con tu ex novio que supongo es el padre de tu hijo, aunque si no lo es tampoco me interesa, se que quizá en este momento tu no te sientes preparada para una relación, además yo me voy a ir a Paris, pero me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo y quizá, si el destino quiere entonces veremos que sucede entre nosotros, no tienes porque presionarte… ¿De acuerdo?... ¿Amigos entonces?

Makoto asintió.

-Ahora si quieres te llevo a la clínica, sirve que conozco a tu bebe que supongo debe ser tan lindo como tú.

-0-0-0-

Andrew, quien se encontraba con el brazo derecho vendado, se encontraba en la clínica neonatal mirando a través de la ventana de la sala de incubadoras a su bebe que se encontraba dentro. Deseaba en ese momento poder cargarlo entre sus brazos, mas sin embargo al estar con uno de los brazos vendado se sentía un tanto inutilizado.

"¿A que horas piensas venir Makoto?" Pensó para si mismo, pues había llegado desde hace una hora a la clínica para ver a su hijo en vista de que durante la semana no iría a trabajar al hospital psiquiátrico y las enfermeras le habían comentado no haber visto ahí a Makoto.

Sabia que esa mañana ella iba a salir a desayunar con un tipo que acababa de conocer y muy dentro de si la sola idea de imaginarse a otro hombre cortejando a Makoto le molestaba. Mas sin embargo comenzaba a sentir hambre, por lo que decidió dejar la clínica neonatal para ir a comer algo y después regresar, pues dentro de si sentía la necesidad de ver a Makoto, de verla y asegurarse de que ella no estaba interesada en otro.

-0-0-0-

**Una hora después…**

Minutos después de que Andrew hubiera salido de la clínica neonatal, Makoto había llegado con Zafiro donde él la acompañó dentro hasta la sala de incubadoras donde se encontraban en ese momento sólo 5 bebes en sus respectivas incubadoras, como siempre sobresaliendo el bebe de Makoto de entre los demás por ser el único niño rubio.

-¿Cuál es tu hijo?- Preguntó Zafiro.

-¿Ves el niño rubio que se encuentra en la incubadora de atrás?.- Preguntó Makoto.- Ese bebe rubio que duerme es mi bebito, mi pequeño Andy.

Zafiro esperaba ver a un niño pelinegro como todo típico bebe japonés, o que se pareciera a Makoto, mas entonces al ver que no se parecía a ella supuso que quizá se pareciera a su padre.

Ambos estuvieron conversando sobre los planes de Makoto de ingresar a TODAI hasta dentro de un año y sobre sus planes de buscar algún trabajo o quizá vender pasteles o hacer banquetes para fiesta por su cuenta, momentos en los que Zafiro se vio tentado a preguntar por el papá del pequeño Andrew pero no lo hizo.

-Makoto, son casi las 2 de la tarde.- Dijo Zafiro.- No quisiera despedirme pero a las 5 sale mi avión rumbo a Paris y tú sabes, tengo que estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto, no quisiera despedirme de ti pero…

-No te preocupes.- Respodió Makoto con una sonrisa.- Lo entiendo, te deseo buen viaje, espero que estemos en contacto y muchas gracias por el día de hoy, en verdad que hace mucho no me divertía tanto… ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño hasta la salida?

Zafiro asintió y Makoto lo acompañó hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el automóvil de él, mirándose una vez mas antes de que el decidiera abordar su auto y alejarse.

-Vendré de nuevo a Tokio en diciembre.- Dijo Zafiro mirándola como quien no quisiera despedirse.- ¿Crees que entonces podamos vernos de nuevo?

-Porque no.- Respondió Makoto.- Mientras tanto podríamos charlar por mail.

-Claro.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento, reflejándose en las pupilas del otro, sonriendo, hasta que Zafiro se tomó el atrevimiento de darle a ella un abrazo que la dejó paralizada.

-Perdóname Makoto Kino, pero soy de los hombres que prefieren arrepentirse de lo que hacen que de lo que no hacen.- Dijo él que enseguida la sorprendió besando sus labios suavemente.

Makoto al sentir los labios de Zafiro sobre los de ella quiso apartarlo interponiendo sus brazos entre Zafiro y ella, pero al final se detuvo dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de él, sin poder evitar disfrutar de aquel beso robado; mas la falta de aire los hizo separarse y entonces miró a Andrew al otro extremó de la calle que miraba detenidamente hacia donde ella y Zafiro se encontraban.

-Andrew.- Susurró Makoto.

Zafiro volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con quien para él sólo era un hombre de aspecto extranjero, un hombre bien parecido, rubio y de ojos claros y no le pasó desapercibido que seguro fuera el ex novio de Makoto y él padre de su hijo, pues era rubio, tal cual lo era el bebe de Makoto, además de la mirada con que Andrew lo miraba, como si estuviera molesto de que hubiera besado a Makoto.

-Perdóname.- Susurró Zafiro mientras al igual que Makoto observaban a Andrew entrar a la clínica.- ¿Te molesté?... Ese hombre es el padre de tu hijo, tu ex novio… ¿Verdad?

-Lo es.- Respondió Makoto con un dejo de molestia en su voz.- No debiste hacerlo Zafiro.

-Perdóname, no me arrepiento, aunque se que quizá eso me haga perder tu amistad.- Dijo Zafiro.- ¿Lo amas?

-Si.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

-No.- Respondió Makoto.- Nosotros tenemos problemas que tenemos que arreglar, son problemas mucho mas allá de que tu me hayas besado. Zafiro, espero tengas buen viaje y espero sigamos en contacto.

-Te deseo lo mejor entonces con Andrew. Adiós Makoto.

-Buen viaje y no estoy molesta contigo.

Makoto entró a la clínica tras despedirse de Zafiro, caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de incubadoras donde se encontró a Andrew que se encontraba con la mirada fija hacia donde su hijo se encontraba dormido.

-Hola Andrew.- Susurró ella.

-Hola Makoto.- Respondió él sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Andrew volteó a verla, clavando sus ojos azules en los orbes esmeraldas de ella, mostrando una seriedad que pocas veces tenia.

-Si te refieres a mi brazo, me siento mejor.

-Él doctor te dijo que era mejor que estuvieras en cama.

-No me gusta estar en cama.- Dijo Andrew.- Además tenia ganas de venir a ver a mi hijo.

-Andrew… lo que viste allá afuera… eso que sucedió.- Titubeaba Makoto.- Las cosas no son como tú estas…

-No digas nada.- La interrumpió Andrew mirándola detenidamente.- Se que cometí un error al serte infiel, al mentirte, mira se que contigo he cometido errores y que quizá si te pierdo es consecuencia de todos esos errores. Si tú ya no me amas, si no quieres estar conmigo no te puedo obligar, yo no estoy con Hotaru y si tu no quieras volver a mi lado yo no volveré con ella porque no la amo y bueno, si tu te sientes interesada en otro hombre es algo que contra lo que yo no puedo hacer nada. Sólo espero que si estas interesado en ese joven él te merezca porque eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido y no quisiera que nadie te hiciera sufrir. Nos vemos mañana Makoto, mañana vendré a la clínica, supongo que pasare la tarde en casa.

Makoto vio alejarse a Andrew, estaba a punto de ir tras él pero entonces escuchó el llanto que reconoció era el llanto de su bebe que acababa de despertarse.

-Señorita Kino buenas tardes.- La saludo una de las enfermeras.- Se me hacia raro no haberla visto aquí en toda la mañana, pero pase conmigo, creo que su bebe tiene hambre, es bueno que este aquí para alimentarlo.

Makoto no tuvo mas remedio que seguir a la enfermera y algunos minutos después se encontraba sentada en una de las camillas, con el vestido bajado hasta la cintura, una sabana sobre sus hombros y alimentando a su bebe a quien ella abrazaba y acariciaba cariñosamente.

-Hijito, faltan tres días para que salgas de la clínica y poderte llevar a casa.- Susurró Makoto.- ¿Sabes?... He tenido unos problemas con tu papá, creo que nosotros mismos hemos complicado mucho nuestros problemas… pero él te adora tanto como yo te amo así que te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible porque estemos juntos.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Andrew se encontraba sentado en la mecedora dentro de la habitación que desde meses atrás hubiera comenzado a decorar para la llegada de su hijo, casi todo estaba terminado: los muebles estaban listos, la ropa incluida para su hijo, algunos juegos para niños pequeños y las paredes, esas estaban terminadas, salvo un dibujo de la luna llena que no había sido terminado en aquel hermoso paisaje de una noche en el mar que Andrew había dibujado.

De pronto, el ver el dibujo sin terminar le recordó una vez mas el error que había cometido, así como se había olvidado del dibujo, se había olvidado de los mas importante, de lo que mas amaba en la vida: Makoto y su hijo y ahora por lo que parecía Makoto estaba decidida a no perdonarlo o quizá estuviera interesada en aquel joven con el que había salido a desayunar.

"Mi Makoto" Susurró abriendo el puño de su mano izquierda, mirando los pendientes en forma de rosa que él le había regalado a Makoto en su cumpleaños y que ella había dejado ahí después de que se fuera de casa. La extrañaba, no podia evitarlo y en el silencio y la soledad de su departamento, donde no había nadie que pudiera verlo dejó que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos azules, pocas veces lloraba, no le gustaba hacerlo, mucho menos que lo vieran, pero en ese momento que mas daba, sentía necesitarlo y no había nadie que lo estuviera viendo, quería arrancarse ese dolor en el alma al recordar que había tenido la felicidad en sus manos y que la había dejado escapar.

Minutos después se puso de pie y caminó fuera del cuarto que fuera a ser de su hijo, un cuarto que quizá nunca fuera a ocupar, pues seguramente el bebe se quedaría a vivir con Makoto mientras él se tendría que conformar con verlo algunas veces a la semana y sin mas, pensando en todo aquello que le dolía, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a su recamara, donde como pudo, con la mano izquierda se desabotonó la camisa para después echarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, definitivamente el tener el brazo vendado le estaba causando demasiadas incomodidades: no acudir a su trabajo, le costaba mas trabajo hacer las cosas como desvestirse, no podía conducir su auto, no podía cocinar y ni siquiera podría cargar en brazos a su hijo en tres días cuando saliera de la clínica neonatal.

"Makoto" Susurró caminando hacia una de las paredes de la habitación donde tenia colgados varios dibujos de Makoto: el que le había regalado en su cumpleaños 17 donde salía vestida con su uniforme, el que le había hecho totalmente desnuda en su cumpleaños 18, uno que había hecho de su rostro y otros tres nuevos, uno donde ella salía como si estuviera parada en el balcón de un castillo, con un hermoso vestido verde y sus cabellos al viento, otro de ella con su hijo en sus brazos y otro de ella con el bebe sobre su pecho como solía abrazarlo cariñosamente cuando estaba en la clínica neonatal.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Rei, donde ambas estaban sentadas en el balcón que daba hacia el jardín, tomando te de pétalos de rosa y comiendo brownies de chocolate que Makoto habia preparado, mientras Makoto le contaba a Rei sobre lo sucedido en su cita con Zafiro, sobre el encuentro después con Andrew y como él se había ido.

-Creo que estaba triste.- Dijo Makoto.- Me miró como nunca lo había hecho y se fue pronto.

Rei tomó un brownie y lo mordió, degustando su sabor.

-Como te dije Makoto, estoy segura de que Andrew te ama.- Dijo Rei.- El orgullo no te va a llevar a nada bueno amiga, deberías de darle una oportunidad de remendar su error… ¿Prefieres dejar escapar la felicidad que esta en tus manos solo por orgullo?... Mako-chan, ese Andrew que antes no toleraba porque no quería nada en serio contigo o si lo quería pero no lo aceptaba, te adora… ¿Vas a dejar pasar el tiempo sin estar al lado del hombre que amas y que te ama sólo por tu orgullo?... Sí, ciertamente te engaño con esa mujer pero se arrepintió y el se ve que te adora a ti y a Andy.

-Eso mismo me dijo Setsuna.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Makoto de nuevo volvió a hablar después de comerse un brownie:

-A Andrew le encantan los brownies.- Comentó Makoto.- Pobrecito, ahora que está con el brazo vendado no debe estarla pasando nada bien… además es un tonto cocinando.

Rei se le quedó mirando detenidamente y sonrió.

-¿De que te ries Rei?

-¿Por qué no le llevas un poco de estos brownies a Andrew?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Por qué no?

Makoto se quedo pensativa un momento y enseguida se puso de pie.

-Creo que tienes razón Rei, le llevare unos brownies y le preparare algo rico de comer, quizá lasagna o… ¡Mejor le preparare una pizza!

Makoto fue a la cocina acompañada de Rei, donde preparó dos pizzas grandes, papas y tiras de pollo empanizado además de una salsa agridulce de naranja y mango

-Ya está.- Dijo Makoto una vez que terminara poniendo la comida para llevar en algunos platos térmicos y dejando también algo de comida para que Rei, Setsuna y su marido cenaran.- Aun son las 7:30, Andrew suele cenar a las 8:00 de la noche, así que aun tengo tiempo de llegar.

-¿Vas a salir Makoto?.- Escuchó la voz de Setsuna que iba entrando a la cocina.

-Iré a ver a Andrew.

-Eso me da gusto.- Respondió Setsuna con una sonrisa.- Le pediré a Shotaro que te lleve y a la hora que quieras volver a casa le llamas para que venga por ti.- Setsuna hizo una pausa y comenzó a reir dejando extrañadas a Rei y Makoto.- Bueno, si es que quieres venir a dormir a casa.- Comentó haciendo que Makoto se sonrojara.

-Sólo le llevare algo de comer.

-O más bien es otra cosa lo que se va a comer.

-Cuidate Makoto.- Comentó Setsuna.- No valla ser que a un mes de haber dado a luz salgas embarazada.

-¡Claro que no!.- Exclamó Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Andrew, quien se encontraba aun con el torso desnudo y vistiendo sólo unos pantalones de mezclilla, caminó hacia la cocina, abriendo la alacena donde ya sólo quedaba una sopa de vaso instantánea, dándose cuenta de que ya poco quedaban de las huellas que Makoto habia dejado en su casa, pues poco a poco las sabanas habían ido perdiendo el olor de su fragancia, la casa era un desastre y la alacena se encontraba vacía, pues él se había acostumbrado a que fuera ella quien se encargara de comprar la despensa.

-Una miserable sopa.- Susurró para si mismo. Podía pedir comida a domicilio, pero en verdad que no le apetecía nada de la calle ni mucho menos esperar mas de media hora, pues su estomago gruñía a causa del hambre.- Al menos con una sopa me llenare.

Vertió la sopa en una olla y le hecho un poco de agua, esperando ansioso a que pasaran los 3 minutos para poder comerla, cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Pensó por un momento en no abrir, pensaba que quizá podía ser Hotaru buscándolo como siempre con el pretexto de que no se sentía bien, sí, cierto era que Hotaru estaba teniendo problemas emocionales desde que había despertado, pero él también tenia problemas en ese momento y no quería darle a Hotaru falsas esperanzas por lo que pensó en no abrir.

-¡Andrew!... ¿Estas ahí?- Escuchó que alguien… ¿Era esa la voz de Makoto?

Sí, era Makoto y tan sólo escucharla caminó apresuradamente a abrir la puerta, encontrándola ahí de pie frente a él cargando unas bolsas, vestida con el mismo vestido blanco con que la había visto esa tarde en la clínica.

-Makoto… ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó sorprendido y feliz de verla.

-Andrew… ¿Ya comiste?... Te traje algo de cenar… Digo, si es que quieres mi comida… ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Andrew sonrió al verla ahí, tenerla frente a él era como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, sintiendo que dentro de todo había una pequeña esperanza de que ella lo perdonara.

-Claro, pasa.- Dijo él.- La verdad es que me da gusto verte.

Makoto entró en la habitación, dándose cuenta del desastre que había en el departamento y comenzó a hablar mientras dejaba los platos desechables en que llevaba la comida sobre la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

-Se que eres un desastre en la cocina Andrew, además de cierta manera me siento responsable por lo que te sucedió ayer… Te prepare pizza con extra queso, tiritas de pollo empanizadas y papas empanizadas y una salsa agridulce mango y naranja para acompañar... y te traje brownies, porque se que es tu postre favorito… ¿Tienes algo de tomar?

Andrew estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, feliz al tener a Makoto ahí, recordando los días en que al llegar del trabajo ella lo recibía con la cena preparada que no se dio cuenta de cuando ella le hablaba.

-¿Andrew?

-¿Perdón?

-Te pregunte que si tienes algo de tomar… para acompañar la comida.

-Pues… la verdad es que soy un desastre.- Dijo Andrew.- Sólo tengo refresco de naranja.

-Con eso esta bien.

Makoto fue a la cocina donde tomó dos vasos y el refresco, no sin antes apagarle a la olla donde el agua de la sopa ya se había casi evaporado y tirar en la basura los fideos precocidos.

-Te he dicho que no es saludable comer ese tipo de sopas Andrew.

-No tengo nada más de comer.

Makoto sonrió y se sentó en la mesita junto con él.

-Es que eres y siempre serás un desastre Andrew.

Ambos comenzaron a degustar de los platillos que Makoto habia preparado, centrando la conversación en lo delicioso que había quedado la comida y sobre las ideas de Makoto para preparar distintas salsas para acompañar las papas empanizadas, hablando después sobre su hijo, sobre trivialidades, sobre el trabajo de Andrew en la clínica, compartiendo y riendo felices como lo hubieran hecho meses atrás, dejando de lado el tema de Hotaru o de Zafiro.

-En verdad es delicioso Makoto.- Dijo Andrew.- Como siempre todo lo que haces queda delicioso.

-Sí, ya veo.- Sonrió Makoto.- Y tú sigues comiendo mucho igual que siempre.

-Es que ya estoy enfadado de comer sopa instantánea.

Makoto se le quedó mirando y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Andrew ya que hemos terminado de comer quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo ella.- Mira, se que tú me dijiste que no tenia que darte explicaciones si no quería pero… quiero que sepas que ese chico Zafiro Black me besó desprevenidamente, yo no me lo esperaba, salí a comer con él porque el día de la graduación se portó muy amable conmigo, me agradó como persona, es muy simpático y tenemos gustos en común, le gusta cocinar como a mi.- A Makoto no le pasó desapercibido como el rostro de Andrew se tornaba serio mientras hablaba de Zafiro.- Pero él no me interesa como hombre… y se lo dije, sólo quería que supieras eso.

-Pues así como hablabas de que compartes tantos gustos con él, de pronto pensé que…

-No Andrew.- Respondió Makoto.- No me interesa, y no porque se haya ido a Paris, aunque viviera aquí no me interesaría una relación con él.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Makoto, acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas mientras ella cerraba los ojos y tomaba la mano de él entre las suyas, besándole suavemente el dorso.

-Makoto, mi Makoto, te…

Andrew no pudo terminar de hablar pues su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente interrumpiendo aquel mágico momento.

-Es Takehuchi.- Dijo Makoto que enseguida tomó su teléfono.- Doctor Takehuchi… sí, ya me siento un poco mejor…

Makoto al mirar que la conversación telefónica entre Andrew y el doctor dueño de la clínica donde trabajaba, se puso de pie caminando por aquella casa donde había vivido momento tan lindos al lado de Andrew, avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recamara que compartiera con Andrew, donde al ver la puerta entreabierta no pudo evitar entrar, dándose cuenta de que había un poco de desorden, como la cama destendida, una camisa tirada en el piso lo que la hizo reír hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la pared donde estaban algunos dibujos de ella que Andrew había hecho, algunos que ella ya conocía, otros que no había visto y que supuso eran nuevos, sobre todo aquellos dos donde aparecía sosteniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos, por lo que lentamente caminó hacia la pared, mirando con emoción los dibujos, dándose cuenta de que Andrew en verdad la amaba, de que estaba arrepentido, de que la extrañaba tanto como ella a él.

-Andrew.- Susurró ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose feliz ante la oportunidad de ser feliz que le daba la vida que no se dio cuenta de que Andrew había entrado en la habitación hasta que sintió su mano izquierda acariciado su hombro desnudo.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya pegado aquí los dibujos… pero sabes que te extraño mucho.

Makoto se giró y levantó su rostro para mirarlo a lo ojos, pues ciertamente ella era alta, a su lado no podía evitar sentirse pequeña.

-Yo también te extraño mucho.- Respondió ella acariciando una de sus mejillas y después se puso de puntillas dándole un suave beso en los labios, un beso al principio tierno que él correspondió y poco a poco se fue tornando pasional.

Makoto le echó los brazos al cuello, enredando después sus dedos en el rubio cabello, y él se deshizo del vendaje en su brazo, como si el dolor desapareciera ante la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus dos brazos y acariciar su suave piel.

-Mi Makoto.- Susurró él besando él lóbulo de su oído, escuchando los suaves gemidos que salían de la garganta de ella y poco a poco comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido hasta dejarle el pecho descubierto, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda…

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí tengo un capitulo mas de peccavi, mucha gracias a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo: Jovidess, Deshy, Cinthya, Patito, Juanita, Yannin, Cherry Hino, Kelly y por supuesto a mi nueva lectora Sakura Lee Tsukino.**

**Chicas, este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo de reserva, el 31 está en mi laptop que se descompuso pero no se si se haya fregado el disco duro, se que en 6 días me entregan mi lap o una nueva, pero no se si pueda rescatar el capitulo que sigue, así que de no ser así entonces tardare 15 dias en publicar.**

**Feliz navidad por adelantado.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	31. Chapter 31 Despedida

_Desde aquí donde me encuentro te observo bajar del auto y caminar dentro del jardín de niños donde al verte, nuestro pequeño retoño corre hacia ti y tu lo recibes amorosamente entre tus brazos._

_Te escucho decirle lo orgullosa que de él te sientes y quisieras decirle que yo de ambos me siento orgulloso._

_La ceremonia comienza, entre bailables que hacen los niños mientras madres y padres de familia orgullosos aplauden._

_Veo premiarse a los que mejor han bailado, a los que mejor han cantado y entonces después se disponen a entregar su premio al mejor dibujo, el cual es hecho por mi hijo._

_Mi pequeño sube a recoger su premio, un sencillo reconocimiento por su dibujo del mar que se que es el principio de los grandes logros que algún dia, seguramente como pintor obtendrá, y tú, amada mia, como su orgullosa madre le aplaudes al igual que los demás que se encuentran reunidos en el publico._

_El evento termina, los veo entrar en un lugar de comida rápida con juegos para niños, mientras el juega tu conversas con Rei y Setsuna y al anochecer, de regreso a casa, veo desde aquí como lo arropas y tras leerle su cuento favorito sales de la habitación._

_En este lugar donde me encuentro el tiempo y el espacio ya no importan, no hay más dolor, no hay preocupaciones, no hay clases sociales, más si de algo me arrepiento es de tantas cosas que no hice, de tantas cosas que no dije, de lo que no te dije por no darle importancia, por pensar que sonaría cursi y trillado, por pensar que tu tendrías que sobreentenderlo._

_¿Por qué no te dije un condenado te amo?_

_Te veo llorar día y noche mi ausencia, viviendo en la duda, pensando que te engañe una vez más y quiero aclarártelo pero desde donde estoy yo te hablo y tú ya no me escuchas, te toco y tú ya no me sientes._

"_Gracias por estar conmigo en el festival Otou-San" Escucho la voz de mi hijo y veo sus grandes orbes azules que se clavan en mí._

**Despedida.**

Makoto sintió el vestido cayendo a sus pies. Tenia los ojos cerrado, sintiendo un delicioso calor abrasador al escuchar como Andrew le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la había echado de menos mientras le desabotonaba el sostén que al final fue a parar al piso; ella estaba ansiosa por él y le ayudo a deshacerse de la camisa, pegándose a su torso desnudo, sintiendo su dureza y los dedos de él que acariciaban su espalda haciendo que ella abriera los labios queriendo gemir de placer.

Él la levantó en vilo, atrapó sus labios en un beso posesivo y pasional, abriéndose paso en su boca hasta sentir su húmeda lengua enredarse a la suya y ese delicioso sabor a ella que había añorado en su ausencia. Makoto sintió la pasión arrebatadora con que él la besaba y gimió cuando sintió los dientes de él mordiendo su labio inferior.

Makoto sintió como la depositaba en la cama y sin consideración alguna le sacaba las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus pupilas azules que la miraban con deseo; Andrew se le quedó mirando detenidamente, ahí, en medio de la cama le parecía más hermosa que antes, recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Makoto, deleitándose al ver su blanca y cremosa piel, su vientre que de nuevo era pequeño y ahora estaba más definido debido a los senos que se miraban más redondeados que antes y esas caderas que eran su paraíso. Pensó en todas las noches de pasión, en aquella vez en que la hizo su mujer por primera vez, el día de Tanabata en que con pasión arrebatadora la volvió a poseer y dejó su semilla en el interior de su vientre y se dio cuenta que desde la primera vez, aquella entrega no había sido sólo sexo, le había hecho él amor, la había marcado como suya, como su mujer.

Sus pupilas azules se deleitaron al ver la cascada de cabellos castaños enmarcando su cara, su rostro perfecto de facciones finas y esas pupilas color esmeralda que cuando se posaban en él lo hacían sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su piel, como no le había pasado con ninguna otra mujer. Makoto se dio cuenta de que él la miraba, esa sensación le hizo sentir un delicioso calor abrasador recorriendo su piel, le sostuvo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior mientras con los dedos se frotaba los pezones rosados y después bajaba una de sus manos hacia su sexo, hundiéndolo en su interior, incitándola a saciarse de ella, a saciarse de placer.

Eso era más de lo que Andrew pudiera soportar, su virilidad se manifestaba palpitante por ella, ansiando estar entre sus piernas que era su más grande placer. Se subió a la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas y atrapó sus labios en un beso húmedo y posesivo, un beso que ella correspondió enredándole los dedos en el cabello, ahogando sus gemidos al sentir como mientras la besaba con desenfreno los dedos de él acariciaban sus curvas con ansiedad primitiva, deteniéndose después en sus senos, atrapando los pezones entre sus dedos que con deleite pellizco una y otra vez.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, se reflejaron en las pupilas del otro respirando agitadamente y entonces él llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas acariciándola suavemente, mirándola una y otra vez, temiendo que el tenerla ahí fuera tan sólo un hermoso sueño y que al despertar ella a un lo estuviera castigando con el látigo de su desprecio e indiferencia.

-Mi pequeña, nunca te vayas.- Le susurró al oído en tono suplicante y después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, aspirando con ansiedad el olor a rosas que emanaba de su cabello. Sus labios siguieron bajando, besando y mordiendo la suave piel de su cuello.

Ella gritó al sentir sus dientes encajarse en su suave piel, y con sus manos recorrió su espalda, aspirando el olor a su fragancia, ese olor de él a sexo y pasión que tanto había extrañado. Sintió los labios de él que iban dejando un sendero húmedo hacia su clavícula y un escalofrió recorriendo su ser cuando sintió su lengua acariciando ese lugar humedecido entre sus senos.

Él la sintió vibrando bajo su cuerpo, sus uñas encajándose suavemente bajo su espalda y supo lo que deseaba; besó la curva de uno de sus senos y después atrapó el pezón rosado en su boca, lamiéndolo una y otra vez, excitándose al sentir como se endurecía al contacto de su lengua.

-Andrew… mi Andrew.- Susurró ella con voz entrecortada, apretándole la cabeza contra su pecho, deseándolo con todo su ser, frotándose contra él.- No te detengas.

A Andrew le pareció que su nombre nunca había sonado mejor que cuando ella lo pronunciaba estando bajo su cuerpo, con esa voz lujuriosa que escapaba de su garganta cuando la tenía bajo su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por su deseo le mordió el pezón endurecido mientras con una de sus manos le estrujaba el otro pecho.

-Eres deliciosa, me encantas.- Le susurró él sorprendido de que aún le quedara voz cuando abandono uno de sus pechos y le dio las mismas atenciones en él otro, acariciándole con sus manos su suaves curvas, su vientre ahora plano y con otra de sus manos el lugar en sus entrepiernas que ya estaba humedecido.- Te deseo tanto… mi Makoto.

Makoto sintió la lengua húmeda de Andrew deslizarse por su vientre, sus labios que la besaban sin cesar y como se detenía muy debajo de su vientre, debajo de su ombligo, dibujando círculos con su lengua en la piel sensibilizada mientras ella sentía como sus entrepiernas se humedecían y su sexo reclamaba a su amado, extasiada de placer al sentir la barba naciente en el rostro de Andrew que le hacía cosquillas en ese lugar donde termina su vientre e inicia el camino a su intimidad. Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar y entonces ella sintió uno de los dedos de su amado adentrándose en su interior.

Andrew sintió a Makoto retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo mientras deslizaba su lengua alrededor de la entrada al sexo de Makoto, saboreando su humedad, el sabor de su sexo y entonces el sonido de los gemidos de ella le pareció el sonido más erótico que hubiera escuchado y levantó su rostro, sonriendo al encontrarse la frente de Makoto perlada de sudor, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca abierta.

¡Perfecta!... Eso era lo que le parecía que era su Makoto, sencillamente perfecta. La miró abrir los ojos, sus pupilas verdes estaban dilatadas y notó como con la mirada le pedía que siguiera, que no se detuviera.

-Te quiero comer… aquí.- Le dijo en un susurró lujurioso mientras le metía dos dedos en su intimidad, tocando en el punto exacto donde sabía hacerla explotar.

Makoto se aferró con los puños a la colcha de la cama, retorciéndose de placer al sentir los dedos de Andrew que se movían en su sexo y después sintió la lengua húmeda y rugosa de su amante saboreando su sexo incansablemente; Andrew siguió saboreándola, sintiendo como con cada gemido que escuchaba de ella, con sentir su placer su erección palpitante le exigía dentro de ella y sin darle aviso se hundió con una fuerte envestida dentro de su sexo.

Makoto, quien había estado entregada al placer de sentir como Andrew la saboreaba, dejó escapar un grito cuando sintió como de pronto él se hundió en su sexo, llenándola con su grosor; abrió entonces sus ojos y ahí estaba él sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras la aprisionaba profundamente y la envestía una y otra vez.

Él atrapó sus labios en un beso pasional, mordiéndole los labios, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo que ansiaba tocar, deteniéndose en sus caderas y deslizando después sus manos por sus piernas para enredarle las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, subiendo después sus manos para estrujarle los senos y pellizcarle los pezones.

La falta de aire los hizo romper el beso y ella lanzó un grito al sentir la manera en que la acariciaba, pero también quería darle placer y se irguió un poco, mordiéndole el cuello mientras le encajaba las uñas en la espalda.

Andrew la tumbo sobre la cama nuevamente, esta vez poniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza para inmovilizarla, siguió envistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza sintiendo como ella bajo su cuerpo se retorcía y movía frenéticamente sus caderas, gustosa de recibirlo de que se hundiera dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡Me encantas!- Le dijo ella en un susurro y no paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos dentro de aquella habitación como único testigo estallaron de placer y sintiendo después como se relajaban abrazados el uno al otro.

Las horas pasaron, no supieron cuántas. Horas en que Makoto había estado sintiendo el peso de Andrew sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su rubio cabello; horas en que él había estado con la cabeza apoyada entre sus pechos, en un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper hasta que poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos

-0-0-0-

Andrew despertó en medio de la madrugada. Esbozó una media sonrisa al ver como ella dormía del otro lado de la cama, llenando ese hueco que había dejado al irse, aquel hueco que había quedado impregnado con su olor pero que también se había ido desvaneciendo con el pasar de los días.

Había pensado en esos días después de que se hubiera ido ella, en esos días que le habían parecido tan grises y en su corazón desgarrado al pensar que otro su amor pudiera arrebatarle. Al verla, ahí dormida, se alegraba de haberla conocido, de que fuera ella la madre de su hijo y se acercó a ella, aprisionándola en un abrazo, aspirando el olor de su cuerpo a rosas frescas.

Makoto, quien había estado sumida en sueños, se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien la tocaba y entonces al abrir los ojos y ver las pupilas azules de Andrew sonrió al ver que era él, al recordar lo que horas antes entre ellos dos había pasado.

-Perdóname muñequita.- Le susurró él mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios.- ¿Te asuste?

-Hace mucho que dormía sola.- Respondió ella.

Andrew le besó una de las mejillas y le paso un brazo por alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él mientras levantaba el rostro para ver sus orbes color esmeralda.

-Quiero que me perdones.- Le susurró el mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas y después le metía un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.- Sé que te hice daño, sé que no merezco…

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y le puso un dedo índice sobre los labios para callarlo. Sabía que Andrew estaba de verdad arrepentido, se lo había demostrado al salvarle la vida y para ella, los errores que él hubiera cometido estaban perdonados.

-No hay de qué hablar.- Sonrió ella.- Te perdono, ya te he perdonado.

Makoto se sentó en la cama, recargándose en el respaldo de la cama y él se sentó frente a ella, acercándose después para darle un beso suave en los labios.

-¿Sabes?... Cuando desperté te contemplaba dormir.

-¿A si?- Respondió ella.- ¿Y roncaba?

-Parecías un ángel.- Le respondió Andrew.- Eres hermosa. Mientras dormías pensé en los días grises que pase desde que te fuiste Mako. Me hiciste mucha falta, nunca antes había estado tan arrepentido de haber hecho algo. Pensé que nunca más te tendría a mi lado. En las tardes cuando llegaba del trabajo me hacía falta verte en casa, verte sentada en el sofá y en las noches me hacía falta tener tu cuerpo tibio a mi lado, hacerte el amor o simplemente contemplarte dormir como ahora.- Andrew la atrajo hacia si, estrechándola entre sus brazos, mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello.- Te prometo que nunca más te voy a fallar Makoto, quiero ser un buen padre para Andy y un buen marido para ti, quiero hacerlos felices.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlo hablar de esa manera y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Has dicho marido?- Preguntó Makoto.- Eso quiere decir…

-Sí.- Respondió Andrew.- Eso quiere decir que me quiero casar contigo. Que quiero estar contigo a tu lado. Te prometo que voy a estar contigo siempre, nunca te voy a fallar. Los días más felices de mi vida han sido los días que te he tenido a mi lado, así que esta vez no te voy a perder.

Makoto se le quedo mirando detenidamente y sonrió.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que tú quieras.- Le dijo Andrew.

Makoto se recostó en la cama, con una pierna sobre la otra, incitándolo al placer y se le quedo mirando a los ojos.

-Hace mucho te dije que quería que me hicieras un tatuaje.- Dijo Makoto.

Andrew se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio, sacando de uno de los cajones frascos de pintura y al volver entonces la encontró acostada en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¿Dónde me pintaras Andrew?- Le preguntó ella, sabiendo que lo estaba incitando.

Andrew abrió uno de los frascos y se embarró los dedos de algo que parecía miel, pasándole después los dedos por entre los pliegues de su sexo.

-Quiero comer miel con leche.- Le dijo él mirándola maliciosamente y después se abrió paso entre sus piernas, saboreando su sexo húmedo con la su lengua, disfrutando de aquel sabor de la miel que se entremezclaba con el sabor del sexo de Makoto que le parecía delicioso.- ¡Me encantas!.- Le susurró el con voz entrecortada.

Antes de que Makoto estallara de placer él se hundió en su sexo y ella sintió como la llenaba con su grosor; unidos nuevamente el uno al otro, sintiéndose un solo ser en cuerpo y alma hasta estallar de placer.

Algunas horas después, en esa hora de la madrugada en que ya no es de noche pero tampoco es de día, después de hacer el amor una y otra vez, Andrew se encontraba terminando el dibujo que le había pedido Makoto, decidiendo dibujarle un camino de tres rosas: la primera empezaba en su costado izquierdo y la última terminaba en la parte baja de su vientre.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa al ver el trabajo finalizado. Ella sólo le había pedido que le hiciera un dibujo en el cuerpo, no le había especificado que dibujo ni en qué parte del cuerpo lo quería, pero antes de preguntarle las razones el pareció leerle la mente, pues le respondió antes de que hiciera la pregunta.

-Decidí dibujarte tres rosas porque sé que este tipo de flores te gustan, porque quiero marcarte como mía y te lo hice en el vientre porque en esa parte de tu cuerpo estuvo el mejor regalo que me has podido dar Makoto. Nuestro hijo.

Makoto se le quedó mirando detenidamente. No podía creer tanta felicidad. Durante toda su vida se había sentido sola y desprotegida, despreciada por esa mujer que era su madre y ella había creído era su tía; había pasado por su primera decepción amorosa y después cuando creía que también había perdido a Andrew, ahí estaba él, haciéndole una profesa de estar a su lado, de darle la felicidad que había soñado, tenía miedo que esa felicidad que sentía fuera efímera y cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Andrew se percató de sus lágrimas y se acostó a un lado de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras le besaba las lágrimas.

-Muñequita linda, no me gusta hacerte llorar.- Le susurró Andrew.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Es que soy muy feliz.- Le respondió ella.- Pero mi vida siempre ha sido una tragedia, fui producto de una violación, los papás adoptivos que me acogieron con cariño murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña y quede en manos de mí… de Sonomi que nunca me quiso… Y ahora que tengo a mi pequeño Andy y que te tengo a ti… soy tan feliz que tengo miedo de que esta felicidad no sea eterna.

-No digas eso muñequita. No te voy a volver a fallar, te lo prometo.- Le dijo Andrew.- Me equivoque una vez, pero te prometo que ahora te seré fiel, quiero estar contigo y hacerte feliz hasta el último día de mi vida.

-¿Me prometes que nunca me dejaras?.- Preguntó ella con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

-Nunca.- Le respondió Andrew.- No podría vivir sin ti, desde que te conocí algo dentro de mí me dijo que cambiarias mi vida y si te confieso algo, los días que sentí que no volvería a tenerte llore como nunca, pero eso no se lo digas, Andrew Furuhata tiene una reputación que cuidar. Además la cursi, sentimental y melosa de esta relación eres tú.

Makoto fingió estar molesta y le dio un golpecito en el pecho con el puño.

-Cursi no.- Le dijo ella.- Romántica.

-No.- Esbozo él una sonrisa burlona.- Eres cursi.

-Romántica.

-Cursi.- Dijo él.- Eres tan cursi que hasta lloraste porque en esa película ñoña que vimos la última vez que fuimos al cine los protagonistas no se quedaron juntos

-Es que ese final fue muy triste.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Andrew hablándole suavemente al oído.- Así como eres me encantas tonta.

-0-0-0-

**Cinco meses después…**

Cinco meses después de que Makoto y Andrew se reconciliaran, pocos días antes de que el pequeño Andrew saliera de la clínica neonatal muchas cosas habían cambiado.

En cuanto a la relación de Makoto con sus amigas, esa relación ahí seguía inquebrantable, aunque después de que terminaran las vacaciones tras terminar su último año de bachillerato las cosas habían cambiado y ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como antes: Amy había viajado a Berlín donde había ido a estudiar medicina, y aunque Minako y Rei vivían en Tokio, ambas pasaban el día ocupadas en sus respectivas carreras universitarias y en sus novios, aunque de vez en cuando se daban tiempo para verse con Makoto, quien pasaba su tiempo ocupada entre atender a su pequeño Andy y sobrellevar su relación de pareja con Andrew.

En lo que respecta a la vida de Andrew y Makoto, tras reconciliarse todo había ido bien tanto en el aspecto económico, como en su vida de padres primerizos y maravillosamente en su relación de pareja. Él pequeño Andrew, a pesar de nacer primerizo, no había dado problemas de salud tras salir de la clínica neonatal y por el contrario era un niño de muy buen comer y bastante inquieto; a Andrew le habían dado un aumento de sueldo en la clínica y ya estaba en planes de poner su propio consultorio para dar atención psicológica en cuanto que a Makoto, ella había empezado a hacer pasteles en casa para venderlos por pedido después de que animada por Rei y Mina se hubiera decidido a subir algunas fotos de sus pasteles a una red social, Andrew al principio no había estado muy de acuerdo, argumentando que no quería que se desgastara, que él podía sustentar todos los gastos en casa, pero al final Makoto lo había convencido, pues le complacía darse a conocer y que a otros le gustaran sus creaciones.

En cuanto a la vida diaria, todo transcurría en armonía y tranquilidad: Makoto se hacía cargo de que en casa todo estuviera en orden, de cuidar y alimentar de Andy, en tanto que Andrew tan sólo salir de trabajar buscaba refugiarse en su hogar para disfrutar de esa familia que no esperaba tener pero que lo hacía feliz, pues Makoto y Andy llenaban por completo su vida. Durante esos meses, Makoto había conocido via telefónica y correo electrónico a su cuñado e incluso a su suegra, con quien Andrew parecía estar limando las asperezas.

-Buenos días Mako.- Susurró Andrew quien abrió los ojos, mirando la luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana y a Makoto que alimentaba a Andy.- Tan temprano y ya está despierto.- Sonrió Andrew al ver a su hijo comer del pecho de Makoto.- Es un goloso, siempre tiene hambre.

Él pequeño rubio tan sólo ver a su padre despierto dejó de comer y abrió sus brazos, haciendo sonidos guturales; ambos ya sabían lo que quería su hijo y en qué momento, así que Andrew como todas las mañanas lo tomó en brazos mientras Makoto se acomodaba la blusa.

-Eres un glotón.- Le dijo Andrew a su hijo a quien alzó en brazos frente a él.- No dejas a tu madre descansar.

-Sera porque se parece a su padre.- Soltó una risita Makoto.- A ti tampoco te gusta dejarme descansar.

Andrew deseó en ese momento tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya, pero ahí estaba su hijo, despierto y demandando atención, así que tuvo que contenerse sus ganas y ver como Makoto se ponía de pie dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación.

El pequeño Andy pronto se durmió y Andrew fue a llevarlo a su cuarto donde lo dejó dentro de su cuna y después de nuevo regreso a la habitación que compartía con Makoto, aprovechando que ella estaba haciendo el desayuno para sacar de los cajones de su escritorio un cuaderno de pasta dura en color café donde se puso a hacer algunas anotaciones.

Escuchó de pronto su celular timbrar y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender la llamada.

-… Así es… si… justo dentro de 3 meses… gracias.

Una vez que finalizara la llamada siguió haciendo anotaciones en aquel cuaderno hasta que escuchó los pasos de Makoto en el pasillo y rápidamente guardo el cuaderno bajo llave.

-¿Andrew?

Andrew se puso de pie y al verla palideció temiendo que lo hubiera descubierto.

¿Qué escondes?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Yo?.- Respondió Andrew con otra pregunta, acercándose después a ella para tomarla por la cintura.- No escondo nada… ¿Qué habría de esconder pequeña?- Le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios

-Está listo tu desayuno.- Dijo Makoto sintiendo como él le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.- Te prepare hot cakes, huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja y por cierto también hice mermelada de fresa.

Andrew la levantó en vilo y ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura, sintiendo la virilidad de Andrew que bajo el pantalón estaba palpitante de deseo por ella.

-Pues yo quiero desayunar otra cosa.- Dijo él sentándola sobre el escritorio y subiéndole el blusón con el que dormía, dándose cuenta de que no traía bragas.

El deseo entre ellos se hizo presente y ella rápidamente le bajó el pantalón, dándose cuenta de su miembro viril que palpitaba de deseo por ella y entonces lo tomó entre sus manos, guiándolo hacia su sexo. Aquel día, sobre el escritorio, ambos se unieron una vez en cuerpo y alma, entregándose el uno al otro con devoción y ansiedad, besándose con ferocidad y acariciándose como si fuera la última vez hasta que él derramó su semilla caliente en el interior de su amada.

-Gracias Makoto.- Le susurró él al oído cuando al fin hubieran terminado, abrazándola fuertemente, aspirando el olor de su cabello.- Gracias por todo.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, sin separarse de él, aun con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Por hacerme sentir que estoy vivo. Por darme todo lo que pudiera desear.

Andrew finalmente se separó de Makoto y rápidamente se vistió, pues en 15 minutos tenía que estar en la clínica, apenas si probo algunos bocados del desayuno pero justo cuando estaba por irse ambos escucharon a Andy llorar desde su habitación.

Andrew decidió ir con Makoto a la habitación, no podría irse tranquilo sin saber que tenía su hijo: hambre no era, pues se negro a comer; tampoco tenía necesidades de un cambio de pañal y en cuanto a su manera de llorar que ya conocían, no era la manera en que lloraba cuando algo le dolía, sino un llanto de súplica y temor.

-¿Qué tienes Andy?.- Le preguntó Makoto quien lo cargaba en brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero el pequeño Andy extendió los brazos a su padre y se movía como si quisiera liberarse de los brazos de Makoto e ir a él, por lo cual Andrew lo tomó entre sus brazos, meciéndolo hasta que poco a poco pareció tranquilizarse.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar pequeño.- Dijo Andrew hablándole como si le entendiera.- Dichoso tú que no sabes de problemas, que lo único que haces es ser mimado y alimentado.

Él pequeño comenzó a reír como si entendiera las palabras de su padre y cuando Andrew lo creyó tranquilo lo puso en brazos de Makoto y caminaron a la salida.

-Estate lista para cuando llegue en la tarde.- Dijo Andrew dándole un beso en los labios.- Te llevare a comer a tu restaurante favorito.

Una vez que Andrew se fuera, el pequeño Andy comenzó a sollozar otra vez, Makoto trataba de tranquilizarlo y aunque logró que dejara de llorar ruidosamente durante todo el día lo miro con una expresión de tristeza… ¿Pero qué tristeza podía tener un bebe que era amado por sus padres, mimado y alimentado?

Pues bien, Makoto no podía entender que estaba sucediendo con su bebe. Quizá sería algo pasajero, pero lejos de mostrarse hambriento como otros días, ese día no lloraba pidiendo comida, ni reía cuando en brazos de Makoto veía programas de dibujos animados que ella le ponía.

-¿Qué tienes Andy?- Preguntó Makoto.- Me preocupas pequeño.

A las 2:00 de la tarde Makoto escuchó timbrar la puerta, era Rei quien habiendo salido temprano de clases decidió visitarla y mientras Makoto le preparaba un café dejó a su hijo en brazos de Rei, para quien no pasó desapercibido el cambio en el aura del pequeño Andy.

-¿Qué tienes pequeño?- Le preguntó Rei alzándolo en brazos.- Tú siempre eres un niño tan alegre… ¿Qué puede estarte afligiendo?

Rei se le quedo mirando detenidamente, poco después de que naciera Andy, había notado que él no era un niño común, era en cambio un niño especial que tenía un aura que Rei notaba diferente al resto de otros niños.

Las horas pasaron, Rei y Makoto estuvieron conversando mientras tomaban un café y comían galletas, mas Makoto estaba preocupada por su hijo quien con el paso de las horas estaba en silencio y de pronto miró algunas lágrimas silenciosas que salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.

-Pequeño… ¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó Makoto tomándolo en brazos.- Rei… me preocupa Andy… no se que tiene.

Rei no dijo nada, dentro de si de pronto comenzó a sentirse intranquila, era como si presintiera que algo fuera a pasar y cuando Darien le habló por teléfono, pues habían quedado de ir a cenar, ella le había pedido ir a casa de Makoto para que estuviera con ellas.

-Ya pronto serán las 5:00.- Dijo Makoto quien se vistió con un vestido en color rosa pálido el cual se ceñía a su cuerpo y esa vez, en vez de llevar el cabello peinado en una coleta lo llevaba suelto.- ¿Cómo me veo Rei?

-Preciosa.- Le respondió.

-0-0-0-

Dentro del auto de Andrew, el cual se conducía por las calles de Tokio, iba Hotaru sentada en el asiento de copiloto, quien lloraba aterrada.

-Mi familia está en Londres, estoy seguro de que Jedite y mamá no me dirían que no si les pido ayuda.- Dijo Andrew

-¿Tu vendrás conmigo?.- Preguntó Hotaru.

Andrew iba a responder algo, pero de pronto en su camino miró un camión de carga que venía sobre él, no tuvo tiempo en pensar si acelerar o buscar una salida de escape pues entonces sintió un golpe y el estruendoso ruido de metal chocando contra metal.

-0-0-0-

Makoto comenzaba a desesperarse. Había pasado casi una hora desde que Andrew debía haber llegado y aun no aparecía. Más de una vez le había marcado a su teléfono celular sin éxito, pues no recibía una respuesta y en el hospital le habían dicho que se había retirado justo a la hora de salida.

No quería perder la calma, pero comenzaba a desesperarse muy a pesar de que Rei trataba de tranquilizarla y justo entonces escuchó que su teléfono celular timbraba.

-¿Diga?

-Con la señora Kino Makoto por favor.- Escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Señora es necesario que se presente urgentemente en el hospital central de Tokio. El señor Furuhata ha tenido un accidente y…

Makoto sintió que el aire le faltaba y dejó caer el teléfono de sus manos, estuvo a punto de caer al piso, pero Darien la tomó en brazos y la recostó en el sillón.

Tan sólo recuperar el aire, Makoto comenzó a sollozar nerviosamente, no sabía que le había ocurrido a Andrew, pero dentro de sí temió lo peor. Rápidamente subieron el auto de Darien y llegaron al hospital donde supo que durante el accidente automovilístico Andrew estaba con Hotaru, quien había muerto instantáneamente.

-¿Cómo esta Andrew?... ¿Cómo está mi Andrew?.- Le preguntó Makoto al médico con ansiedad, mientras Darien cuidaba del pequeño Andy y Rei estaba al lado suyo, dándole su apoyo.

-Señora… no le quiero mentir.- Dijo él medico.- Ha estado inconsciente desde que llegó. Se ha roto un brazo, una pierna y ha tenido desgarres en alguno de sus órganos internos además de mucha sangre que ha perdido. Lamento lo que tengo que decirle señora… pero tiene que estar preparada para lo peor.

-¡Quiero verlo!- Dijo Makoto tratando de conservar la calma, creyendo que todo era un sueño y que pronto despertaría.

-Pase por aquí entonces.

Makoto se negó a que Rei o Darien la acompañaran. Quería ser sólo ella quien estuviera con Andrew. Aunque se mostraba estoica frente al médico, dentro de si sentía un vacío, un miedo a que Andrew muriera y no verlo nunca más.

Ya no le importaba si no la amaba, si quería estar lejos de ella y de Andy, lo único que quería era que estuviera bien, que viviera y que él medico se hubiera equivocado en sus diagnósticos.

-0-0-0-

Makoto, vestida con una bata en color azul y cubre bocas entró dentro de la habitación de blancas paredes donde se encontraba Andrew acostado en aquella camilla, conectado a muchos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Al verlo ahí, tan lastimado, con aquellas profundas heridas en su cuerpo, sintió que las fuerzas que había estado conteniendo desde que recibió aquella llamada se habían ido. Si no quería creer lo que sucedía, ahí tenia frente a ella a Andrew quien estaba inconsciente, herido y con una expresión de preocupación y dolor en su rostro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Makoto, se bajó el cubre bocas y se acercó a la camilla, acariciando la frente de Andrew que estaba sumido en aquel letargo del que quizá no despertaría, pero entonces al mirar como sus pupilas azules se abrían y se clavaban en ella mirándola con ansiedad y desesperación Makoto sintió que el nudo en su garganta se rompía y se echó a llorar.

-Andrew.

Andrew, quien sentía dolor en cada lugar de su cuerpo, sintió que el dolor físico era opacado por el dolor que le provocaba ver a Makoto llorar de esa manera. Antes la había visto llorar tristemente por los desprecios de que era víctima por parte de Sonomi y Reika, la había visto llorar por la desilusión de su primer amor, la había visto llorar de miedo ante su futuro cuando supo que estaba embarazada, la había visto llorar cuando él la había engañado con Hotaru y cuando Andy acababa de nacer y estaba dentro de una incubadora; pero hasta entonces, si creía que no podía ver a Makoto más triste o angustiada de lo que antes la hubiera visto, pues se había equivocado, porque ahí, frente a él en el hospital, al verla llorar se dio cuenta de cuan profundo era el dolor, la tristeza y el miedo que en ese momento se arremolinaban en su alma. Abrió la boca, queriendo decirle alguna palabra que la consolara, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía fuerza para ello.

-Mako… no llores

-No hables Andrew… no te esfuerces en hablar.- Susurró Makoto tomándole la mano.- Todo va a estar bien mi amor… si quieres te dejo libre… te doy tu libertad pero no te mueras… no me dejes… no…

Andrew le apretó la mano. Quería decirle tantas cosas y sin embargo dentro de si sabía que ya no habría tiempo para decir lo no dicho o para hacer tantas cosas que hubiera querido hacer a su lado. Le preocupaba dejar desamparada a Makoto y a su hijo, pensar en que al ir creciendo, Andy no tendría su compañía pero más que nada le preocupaba lo que ella pudiera estar pensando al enterarse de que estaba con Hotaru.

En ese momento se arrepentía de haberse cruzado en la vida de Makoto, de haberla seducido, de haberla embarazado a su corta edad, de ser quien le había dado tanta felicidad a la vez que le había dado la mayor de las desilusiones. Hubiera querido decirle mil cosas que sabía nunca le diría y aunque nunca temió de pensar que un día moriría, sí temía ahora de dejarla sola, de lo que ella pudiera pensar de él y que él ya no podría desmentir.

-Perdóname… pequeña…

Andrew levantó con debilidad una de sus manos, acariciando una de las mejillas de Makoto mojada por las lágrimas y entonces su vista poco a poco se fue nublando a la vez que todo dolor iba desapareciendo; Makoto tomó su mano entre las suyas, besándole el dorso una y otra vez hasta que sintió como la mano de Andrew dejaba de apretarla y entonces cerró los ojos de Andrew, comprendiendo que aunque le doliera su vida en ese momento había terminado.

Makoto se acercó a los labios de Andrew, dándole el último beso a sus labios aun tibios y entonces, ahí con sus labios sobre los labios de él rompió en llanto, recordando que los momentos a su lado jamás volverían.

En ese momento, como si se tratara de un flash back, recordó la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron con las pupilas de Andrew, cuando ella fuera a buscarlo a TODAI, la primera vez que escuchó sus tristezas, el primer beso robado, la atracción que por él sentía, aquel encuentro en la recamara donde él la hizo suya por primera vez, la noche en que ella había quedado embarazada hasta recordar los últimos días a su lado y como esa mañana él le había hecho el amor como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Recordó cuando se enteró de que la había engañado con Hotaru, como ese día Hotaru había estado con él antes de morir… ¿Le había estado siendo infiel?... Eso ya no le importaba, él dolor que le podía causar que Andrew le hubiera sido infiel era opacado en ese momento por el dolor que sentía al saber que ya no lo vería con vida nunca más, que no vería el brillo de sus pupilas azules, no escucharía su voz que tanto la tranquilizaba y ni siquiera lo podría ver feliz caminando por las calles mientras llevaba del brazo a otra.

Se aferró a su cuerpo, llorando con fuerza, implorándole que despertara, que abriera los ojos, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba con fuerza queriéndola separar de lo que quedaba de su amado Andrew.

-¡Tú me dijiste que nunca me abandonarías!.- Exclamaba abrazada al cuerpo de Andrew, peleando como una fiera para que de su lado no la separaran y de pronto, cuando al fin la separaron del cuerpo inerte de Andrew y la sacaron de la habitación se encontró con Mina y Rei quienes la estrecharon en un abrazo, llorando junto con ella, tratando de aliviarle inútilmente el dolor de la pérdida de su amado.

-Yo voy a hacer los trámites necesarios.- Dijo Andrew con voz entrecortada y puso al pequeño Andy en los brazos de Diamante, quien en ese momento estaba acompañando a Mina, pero alejado a unos pasos de ella, dejando que consolara a Makoto.- ¿Podrás cuidar de Andy?

-Sí.- Respondió Diamante.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Dentro del cementerio católico "Santa María" se encontraban aglomeradas las personas para darle el ultimo adiós a quien en vida había llevado el nombre de Andrew Furuhata.

La noticia había causado conmoción entre quienes en vida habían sido allegado a Andrew haciendo que ese día se reunieran en el cementerio sus amigos más allegados (entre ellos Nabiki y Darien), alguno que otro profesor de TODAI, sus compañeros y jefe de la clínica, algunos paciente que le habían tomado aprecio, su familia que viajó desde Londres para darle el ultimo adiós (entre los que se podía ver a su hermano que lloraba en silencio a pesar de cubrir sus ojos con unas gafas obscuras y su madre, una mujer rubia de aspecto anglosajón quien lloraba desde el fondo de su alma, con un dejo de dolor y profundo arrepentimiento.

Demás estaba mencionar a Makoto, quien lloraba desconsoladamente y se acercó a la caja de Andrew, abriéndola para por última vez ver su rostro y acercarse a besar sus labios inertes antes de que ella misma cerrara el ataúd por última vez y después observar con el corazón destrozado como el ataúd iba bajando y era cubierto con la arena.

Makoto recibió el sentimiento de pésame de personas conocidas de Andrew, muchas de las cuales eran desconocidas, infinidad de veces la trillada palabra "lo siento" hasta que poco a poco todos se fueron alejando.

Al final, sólo quedaban Rei y Minako, quienes estaban algunos pasos detrás de Makoto, Setsuna quien cuidaba al pequeño Andy que lloraba en silencio como si entendiera lo que ocurría, Darien, así como el hermano de Andrew, su madre y por supuesto Makoto quien había pedido se le dejara en silencio para poder llorarle a su amado Andrew.

Las horas pasaron, el sol que ese día poco se dejó ver quedó oculto por las gruesas nubes que pronto se cernían amenazando con una fuerte lluvia, que parecía ser la imagen de que el cielo quería llorar como en ese momento Makoto lloraba la pérdida de su amado.

Pensó Makoto en que una fuerte lluvia podía caer como si el cielo llorara, pero después de la lluvia saldría el sol resplandeciente; mas su corazón siempre estaría en tinieblas por la pérdida de su amado.

Pensó Makoto en las veces que le dijo a Andrew sobre lo triste que le parecía la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi; pero a diferencia de esos dos amantes que sabían que se podían ver al menos una vez al año, ella jamás podría tener la esperanza de algún dia volver a ver a su Andrew.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, mojando a Makoto, llorando como ese triste día ella lloraba a su amado.

-Te amo Andrew… prometiste que nunca me abandonarías…

_La noche es oscura, no veo la luna, pues esta se oculta en las nubes oscuras,_

_Presagia tormenta en plena ciudad, igual que en mi alma llena de ansiedad_

_No puedo entender y como saber por qué de este frio que me envuelve con brío_

_Siento mi corazón morir de dolor, las gotas de lluvia caen en la penumbra_

_Dejando frescura y una dulce bruma_

_Mis ojos cansados de tanto llorar, se cierran de pronto a la soledad_

_Me niego a creer que en mi lecho no estas, y que aunque te busque no te puedo tener_

_Pues tú ya te has ido de esta vida mortal y en un frio lecho has de reposar_

_No puedo pensar ni siquiera en gritar, que haberte perdido me hace llorar_

_Porque tu amor mío en mi vida no estas, ya más tu conmigo, en esta vida mortal_

_Que cruel mi destino que me hace quedar como un ser frio ante los demás,_

_Pues ahora sonrió en vez de gritar y miro sin brillo hacia los demás_

_Que no han comprendido la gran soledad que albergo en el fondo de mi alma_

_Sin más, porque tu amor mío en mi vida no estas, solo hay vacío tan profundo y_

_Frio, que lastima y hiere mi corazón desvalido, que se siente perdido y no_

_Encuentra el camino, que alimente mi ser, con esperanza y fe, que me lleve a_

_Creer que te volveré a ver."_

**N/A: Chicas y chicos (si es que hay por aquí un lector hombre), gracias por su apoyo, me retrase unos días con la publicación del capítulo pero aquí está. Peccavi ha llegado a su fin así que sólo esperen ya por último el epilogo.**

**Por cierto, el poema final titulado "Despedida" es de Deshy8, gracias amiguita por prestarme tu poema.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	32. Chapter 32 Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Después de abrir la puerta de la habitación, Andrew entra llevándome en brazos mientras sus labios me besan posesivamente y yo, deseosa de que nunca mas se valla de mi lado le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello profundizando ese beso de mi amado.

El aire nos hace separarnos y él me deposita suavemente en la amplia cama y se tumba a mi lado, pasando una mano por alrededor de mi cintura mientras sus orbes azules se clavan y los míos y me regala esa sonrisa tan seductora que me llega al alma.

-Te amo.- Me susurra y yo me estremezco al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído.

Él comienza de nuevo a torturarme, me besa los labios y su lengua rugosa que me quema deliciosamente toca cada rincón de mi cuerpo donde él con deleite va saboreando. Las barreras de la ropa caen, mi blanco ajuar de novia cae al suelo como lo mismo sucede con su ropa, encontrándonos al fin enredados el uno al otro, sintiendo el sudor y el calor de nuestros cuerpos, contacto piel a piel, unidos en una sola alma, un solo ser.

Me hace el amor como nunca, sus manos ardientes recorren mi cuerpo, con su boca me besa y con sus dientes muerde mi cuerpo marcando cada lugar donde me toca; yo no me quedo atrás, saboreo y muerdo su boca, me lleno de su sabor a sexo y pasión que esta impregnado en el aire y siento como su corazón golpetea contra mi pecho.

Al fin nuestros cuerpos no resisten mas, miro sus pupilas y veo en sus orbes el deseo reflejado en su rostro y sin más su virilidad empuja mi sexo, llenándome con su grosor que ciento crecer dentro de mi.

Lo siento entrando y saliendo y yo respondo moviendo mis caderas, sintiendo como él llena mi cuerpo y mi alma. En sus brazos, me siento una mujer plena, sus ojos me miran, después me besa y al fin juntos alcanzamos la cúspide del placer, gritando y gimiendo en esa habitación testigo de nuestra pasión.

Las horas pasan, él me rodea entre sus brazos y acaricia mi cabello mientras yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. No me atrevo a interrumpir ese silencio en que lo miro y me mira y de pronto el estira su mano, levantando del piso su saco negro de donde saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y al abrirla me muestra un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda en el centro rodeada de pequeños diamantes. No hace falta decir muchas palabras, él toma mi mano izquierda y sobre mi dedo anular desliza ese anillo.

-Sé que no es un anillo convencional pero quiero que lo veas como la promesa de mi amor eterno Makoto Furuhata. Te amo.

Andrew se acerca a mis labios, me besa tiernamente y yo ciento las lagrimas de emoción salir de mis ojos y rodar por mis mejillas, mas entonces, esa armonía es interrumpida cuando escucho un sonido venido desde lejos, un sonido que es como una horrible premonición que no quiero escuchar…

Abro los ojos, me encuentro en la habitación y entonces volteó hacia a un lado de mi cama apagando el despertador que ha hecho que termine di dulce sueño… ¡Ha sido tan real!... Aun siento impregnado el olor de Andrew en mi habitación y el sabor de sus besos.

Andrew, mí querido Andrew, mi bien amado…

Volteo hacia enfrente y entonces mi corazón palpita asustado… La ventana esta abierta y el baúl frente a mi cama donde guardo los recuerdos de Andrew se encuentra abierto y fuera de él, amenazando con salir de la habitación están algunos de sus dibujos que yo guardo con recelo como los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de él. Inmediatamente me pongo de pie, cierro la ventana y todos uno a uno van cayendo al piso y me agacho a recogerlos.

-¿Okka-san?.- Escucho la voz de mi pequeño y entonces lo veo entrar al cuarto vestido con su pijama color negra y las manos por detrás.

-Buenos días Andy.- Le sonrio al verlo.

Mi pequeño camina dentro de la habitación y me entrega una cartulina en la cual ha hecho un dibujo de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes cargando un ramo de rosas, no es un dibujo perfecto, pero si es un dibujo de calidad que supera las expectativas de un niño de 5 años. No es porque sea mi hijo, pero si algo es cierto es que heredo el talento de su padre y seguro cuando sea grande será un gran pintor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Okka-san.- Me da un abrazo.- ¿Te gusta tu regalo?

-Me encanta pequeño.- Le respondo mientras lo rodeo entre mis brazos y siento mis ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, pero me contengo, pues no quiero demostrar debilidad ante mi hijo.

-Otou-san también te ama.- Me responde.- Él siempre esta con nosotros.

Las palabras de Andy me sorprenden, mas no tengo mucho que decirle; al final, le pido que me deje sola dentro de la habitación para vestirme, pero antes me pongo a guardar las cosas en el baúl; mas grande va siendo mi sorpresa cuando en el fondo del baúl me encuentro un dibujo de mi misma vistiendo el vestido de novia con que me veía en sueños (un vestido de mangas largas que dejaba hombros al descubierto, ceñido a mi cuerpo y con lo que llamarían corte de sirena), el cabello semirecogido y llevando en mis manos un ramo de rosas blancas. Sorprendida, tomo el dibujo, si no fuera porque Andrew estuviera muerto diría que él lo hizo y cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando veo que el dibujo esta firmado por él y fechado con el día de hoy.

¿Qué significa esto?... Siento que mi corazón late rápidamente, algo no debe estar bien pero… ¿Quién mas podría hacer esto?

Me doy cuenta de que el olor de su cuerpo sigue en el aire, el sabor de sus besos en mi boca y entonces como buscando respuestas me pongo de pie y camino al tocador para ver mi reflejo en el espejo, mas entonces me sorprendo al ver que en su cuello tengo una marca… la marca de sus dientes, justo en el lugar donde me besaba en el sueño.

Vuelvo al baúl, me siento tratando de reordenar todo, de pensar que es lo que puede estar sucediendo y entonces mientras acomodo todo me doy cuenta de que en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda llevo el anillo que en sueños el me dio… por impulso me lo quito y entonces dentro veo una inscripción: _Makoto y Andrew._

¿Qué será todo esto?

Volteo a ver el reloj, sé que las horas pasan y que las chicas me organizaran una fiesta; una fiesta a la que acudirá Mina, Amy y su nuevo novio, Setsuna y su marido y por supuesto mi querida amiga Rei quien ahora vive en unión libre con Darien y además espera su primer hijo de él; mas no me importa, le llamo a Rei para decirle que demorare un poco y entonces como impulsada por una valentía que antes creía no tener saco el cuaderno de pasta café que tanto me ocultó Andrew.

¿Qué habrá escondido en esta libreta?... ¿Acaso poesías para su amada Hotaru?

Muchas veces he querido abrirla, mas siempre el miedo a saber algo que no me vaya a gustar me detiene.

¿No es acaso más doloroso vivir con la duda?

Son muchas preguntas las que rondan en mi cabeza. Muchas veces, a pesar de nunca decírmelo, Andrew me hizo sentir amada pero así como me hizo sentir amada me rompió el corazón y ese día en que murió se había visto a escondidas con Hotaru.

¿Qué harían juntos?... Creo que la pregunta está mas que clara. Él no podía olvidarla, fue ella su gran amor y hasta murieron juntos.

Sí, me duele que mi gran amor no me haya amado con la misma intensidad que lo ame, pero entonces, a pesar del miedo que me invade lo que puedo encontrar en ese cuaderno al fin me decido a abrirla y comienzo a leer no sin antes darme cuenta de que esta datado con fecha de 6 años atrás…

_25 de diciembre…_

_Mí querida Makoto:_

_Hoy comienzo a escribir estas paginas dedicadas única y exclusivamente aquí. Hoy comienzo esta aventura secreta que comienza hoy y terminara dentro de casi un año, el próximo 5 de diciembre para ser exactos, cuando cumplas tus 19 años y nos encontremos aun juntos cuidando de nuestro retoño que ya podre cargar en mis brazos._

_Ahora, desde aquí, te observo en la cama dormir desnuda, con esa cara de ángel y ese cuerpo de diosa, con tu sonrisa manifestación de tu plenitud al hacerte mía._

_Si alguien me preguntara que es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, seguro respondería "Conocer a Makoto"._

_Sí, me quede prendado de ti desde el día en que como un intruso dentro de tu cuarto mire tu desnudez, esa suave piel que se pegaba a tu cuerpo definiendo tus suaves curvas._

_Me quede prendado de ti cuando tus pupilas color esmeralda se cruzaron con mis ojos y al escuchar tu voz de sirena que me volvió loco… quisiera seguir escribiendo tantas cosas, pero al verte así, desnuda y con tu vientre que cada día es mas notorio siento mi erección palpitante clamando por ese cálido lugar entre tus piernas y dejo de lado esto para otra ocasión…_

_1 de enero._

_Mi querida Makoto:_

_Justo ahora escucho el ruido de la regadera, esa agua que salpica tu precioso cuerpo. Quisiera ir a tu encuentro, tomarte por detrás y entrar en tu sexo, acariciar tus pezones y morder tu cuello… pero recuerdo que me tengo que dar tiempo, para escribirte un poco de lo que por ti siento._

_Un año nuevo comienza, un año que estoy seguro marcara mi vida y la tuya pues tendremos con nosotros a nuestro pequeño retoño que aun crece en tu vientre, donde deje mi semilla._

_Te escucho todos los días quejarte de que estas gorda, y no te miento cuando te digo que eres preciosa. Me encanta como al tocar tu vientre siento a nuestro pequeño travieso moverse dentro tuyo y esa sensibilidad que el embarazo en ti provoca._

_Adoro escucharte reír, y aunque siempre te digo que no quiero que mi hijo lleve mi nombre en el fondo me alegra que lo hayas elegido. Te veo a veces bordar esa cobija para nuestro hijo, hablarle tan tiernamente y sé que serás una madre dulce y cariñosa._

_10 de enero._

_Mi dulce Makoto:_

_Hoy al llegar del hospital me he puesto feliz al ver que has cocinado mi platillo y mi postre favorito. Como me gusta que tengas esas atenciones, pero tampoco me gusta que te desgastes, si por mi fuera te metería en una caja de cristal donde nada pudiera dañarte._

_Te he visto dormir la siesta, últimamente estas muy dormilona, supongo debe ser porque pronto serás madre, ya son 5 meses y tu vientre es notorio y te hace ver mas preciosa que nunca._

_Aun falta para que nazca nuestro hijo, y no sabes con que ansias lo espero. Si te confieso un secreto, tenía la ilusión de que fuera una niña tan hermosa como tú, con su cabello castaño, esa cara preciosa y tus ojos verdes hasta me imaginaba llamándola Sayuri, mi pequeña flor de lirio; pero en fin, será un niño y por supuesto no por ello menos amado por mi._

_Aun así no dudes de que no descansare hasta conseguir que crezca en tu vientre una niña preciosa._

_2 de marzo._

_Mí amada Makoto:_

_Sí, sé que no tengo perdón de dios, no sólo no he escrito una página más en este diario sino que he lastimado tu corazón y soy el culpable de que ahora nuestro hijo se encuentre en incubadora y tú hayas estado en riesgo de perder la vida por mi imprudencia._

_Sé que molesta conmigo estas, que quizá nunca me perdonaras haberte traicionado tu amor y tu confianza, haber dudado de mis sentimientos y pensar por un momento que te hubieras embarazado a propósito para retenerme. Lo se, he sido un imbécil._

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que te hubieras embarazado a propósito?... Tú estabas mas asustada que yo y al final yo te alenté a continuar con el embarazo cuando tú ni siquiera te sentías segura de hacerlo, debí darte todo mi apoyo, hacerte sentir segura, pero sólo te descuide y rompí tu corazón en pedazos y ahora es como si algo superior a mis fuerzas humanas me castigara por no haber valorado la familia que estábamos formando._

_¿Sabes?... Nunca antes de que apareciera Hotaru me cuestioné si te habías embarazado a propósito, pero de que así hubiera sido no te lo hubiera reprochado pues conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado y si tuviera que escoger a una mujer para que recorriera esta travesía llamada vida serias tú, y nuestro pequeño es el mejor regalo que me has dado._

_¿Sabes?... Este diario lo comencé a escribir en la víspera de noche buena, esperando que fuera un regalo para tu cumpleaños 19, pero si tú no vuelves, si tú no me perdonas, creo que no me quedara mas que guardarme mi amor y mis recuerdos, pagar el precio por haberte dejado de lado._

_10 de abril._

_Mí amada Makoto:_

_Han pasado algunos días desde que nos hemos reconciliamos, estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en escribir en este diario que hago en honor tuyo, aunque claro está en parte también debido a que había estado imposibilitado por ese accidente que tuve por salvar tu vida._

_Sí, lo se, no me daré el papel de héroe, no fue para tanto, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que ese auto pudiera lastimarte, con acabar con tú vida sólo me hizo pensar en una cosa: protegerte incluso con mi vida._

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero tú me has perdonado y yo te prometo que esta vez no volveré a engañarte, jamás voy a fallarte y me esforzare para hacerlos feliz a ti y a Andy, por darles todo lo que se merecen._

_¿Sabes?... Ese día en que vi que Zafiro te besaba fue como si se me acabara la vida, la sola idea de pensar que otro se ganara tu corazón me hizo sentirme triste, temía que te hubieras enamorado y que yo estuviera condenado a pasar una vida sin ti a mi lado._

_Ahora, de nuevo estas conmigo, eres tan mía y aunque no suelo practicar algún credo religioso no hay día que no le agradezca a dios que te haya puesto en mi camino y que me hayas perdonado._

_Escucho a nuestro hijo llorar, tú estas dentro de la bañera, así que bueno, creo que me tengo que ir a atenderlo._

_Por cierto, creo que nunca te he dicho que te amo… ¿Verdad?... Pues créeme te amo._

_13 de abril._

_Pasa media hora de las 12:00 a.m. con ello se ha ido el día 12 y entra el día 13 de abril… ¿Qué te puedo decir pequeña?... Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños… es la primera vez que paso a tu lado uno de mis cumpleaños pues el año pasado estábamos enojados precisamente por una estupidez que dije… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no deseaba tener hijos de una mujer que no amaba?... Aun lo sostengo, no me gustaría tener hijos de una mujer que no amo y por eso soy feliz de que tú seas la madre de mi hijo… perdóname si a veces soy un poco impulsivo, si he dicho cosas que te hieren, pero si te confieso algo desde entonces te amaba y tenia miedo de aceptarlo, supe que te amaría desde el instante en que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos._

_¿Sabes?... Recuerdo mis cumpleaños de la infancia con claridad, mi padre se encargaba de hacerme la típica fiesta de cumpleaños a donde acudían mis amigos de la escuela, ya de adolescente la pasaba con amigos o en algún centro nocturno mas tengo que decirte que este, mi cumpleaños numero 24 que lo he pasado a tu lado a sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Un cumpleaños lejos de Tokio, en un balneario en el pueblo de Kokunodate, tú, yo y nuestro pequeño. Gracias por ese pastel de menta con chocolate, por darme un hijo, por darme otra oportunidad cuando ni siquiera la merezco._

_Por cierto, te veías preciosa con ese negligé negro aunque no te mentiré, me gustó mas verte desnuda sólo con el olor de tu perfume._

_5 de mayo_

_Mí amada Makoto:_

_Hoy es Kodomo no hi (dia de los niños), aun es muy temprano y tanto tú como Andy yacen dormidos, curiosamente me levante primero que ustedes pero bien vale la pena unos minutos menos de sueño con tal de adornar la casa con tres Koinobori._

_Adornar la casa porque es Kodomo no hi, de verdad que si me lo hubiera planteado un año atrás me reiría de imaginarme a mi mismo adornando de esta cosa (que yo llamaba ridícula) la casa, pero bueno tenemos a un pequeño en esto que de ser un departamento de soltero a pasado a ser un hogar al tenerte a mi lado a ti y a nuestro Andy y aunque él aun es pequeño creo que de alguna manera debemos celebrarle su día._

_No lo había mencionado, me encuentro en la habitación de nuestro pequeño y lo escucho moverse, creo que en cualquier momento llorara demandando comer._

_17 de Septiembre._

_Mi querida Makoto:_

_Este mes y en especial este día es para mi muy especial… ¿No recuerdas porque?_

_Dirás que soy un cursi romántico, ni hablar, creo que me lo has contagiado, pero justo hace dos años fue que te Vi por primera vez, dentro de tu habitación, completamente desnuda; recuerdo también, que hace dos años con cuatro días (que exactitud la mia) fue cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, estabas tan triste porque tu primer amor te rompió el corazón y me alegro de que ese día te haya conocido… ¿Qué curioso no?... Ese parece en verdad un mes importante en nuestras vidas, pues justo hace exactamente un año fue cuando vimos el primer ultrasonido de nuestro hijo._

_No se si recuerdes con exactitud todos estos detalles, pero está noche te llevare a cenar a ti y a nuestro Andy y te lo recordare y aprovechando que septiembre parece ser nuestro mes entonces te regalare un anillo que será mi promesa de amor y fidelidad para contigo, de cuidarte, amarte y respetarte por lo que me quede de vida… ¿Querras ser mi esposa?... Seguro que si, mi muñequita preciosa, te adoro al ver como con devoción cuidas y alimentas a nuestro pequeño, adoro ver como me recibes con un beso al llegar del trabajo, como me escuchas cuando lo necesitas y adoro tenerte bajo mi cuerpo y hundirme en tu sexo… ¿Sabes?... Nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida como hasta ahora y no creo que haya en el mundo pareja más feliz que nosotros._

_¿Sabes?... No te mentiré, y en verdad antes de ti ame a otra mujer, mas el amor que sentí por ella y el que siento por ti es muy distinto; el amor que me unía a ella era mas bien el de un cariño que une a dos amigos tras conocerse de mucho tiempo, un amor tranquilo, un amor que con el tiempo cambia y se torna en cariño, un amor al que sufrí cuando la vi en coma, un amor sin el que aun con la tristeza pude sobrevivir y se transformo (aunque se escuche cruel) en responsabilidad sobre mis hombros y fue efímero; mas el amor que me une a ti es distinto, es amor que nació de una mirada que me provocó un delicioso escalofrió, una deliciosa sensación de felicidad y deseos de protegerte tan sólo verte, un amor que aun sin que yo supiera que era amor ahí estaba, lo que siento por ti es un amor sin condiciones, que no es efímero, que perdura y se hace fuerte con el tiempo, es una sensación de plenitud que jamás antes había sentido pues al verte por primera vez, tan preciosa, supe que te amaría, eres mi mejor amiga, la persona en la que me puedo mostrar tal cual soy y en la que confió, eres la mujer que elegiría una y otra vez para ser madre de mis hijos y eres la amante perfecta de la que en vez de cansarme con el tiempo mas adoro y ansió, eres mi otra mitad y sin ti mi vida perdería todo su sentido._

_No me gustan las cursilerías, y quizá no te lo diga con frecuencia, pero te amo, te amo y te…_

Me doy cuenta de que la última página escrita por el diario está incompleta. Es entonces que recuerdo como aquel último instante en que lo vi en casa, antes de hacerme el amor lo note tan misterioso.

¿Era eso lo que escondía?

¿Era eso lo que escondía en su diario y lo que por cobarde no me atrevía a leer?... ¿Un diario que escribía para regalármelo en mi cumpleaños numero 19?

Siento las lágrimas que me nublan la vista y salen de mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas. Septiembre, era un mes especial porque en ese mes nos conocimos, en ese mes le dije que esperaba a nuestro hijo y en ese mes nos fuimos a vivir juntos, pero en ese mes también la muerte lo separo de mi lado.

Mi amado Andrew, siempre me amaste, perdón por en estos años haber puesto en tela de duda lo que por mi sentías.

¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?... Eras tú quien sin palabras, con cada detalle y con cada mirada siempre me demostrabas lo mucho que me amabas; a tú lado me sentía protegida, amada aunque nunca lo dijeras.

¿Por qué Hotaru estaba contigo a la hora de tu muerte?... Sin duda no lo sabré nunca, recuerdo que después de que nos reconciliamos un par de veces ella te buscaba, tal vez fue así, nunca sabré que quería de ti pero me basta y me sobra con saber que me amabas.

Muchas veces me pediste perdón por haberme sido infiel, por haber traicionado mi confianza y me hubiera gustado con palabras decirte una y otra vez que yo también a tu lado encontré sentido a mi vida, en medio de mi triste existencia fuiste esa paz y armonía que necesitaba en mi vida.

¿Sabes?... Si pudiera elegirte una vez mas a sabiendas de que todo ocurriría de la misma manera te elegiría sin pensarlo, pues aunque como una estrella fugaz pasaste por mi vida, me hiciste una mujer inmensamente feliz, me enseñaste lo que era el amor y sin palabras y con detalles me hiciste sentir amada y protegida.

-Okka-san.- Escucho la voz de nuestro hijo que me habla y me pongo de pie no sin antes deslizar por mi dedo ese anillo que pensabas darme. Llego al comedor y me encuentro con que nuestro hijo ha rayado las paredes con marcadores verdes y rosas:

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Okka-san"_

Sé que en otras circunstancias cualquier otra madre de familia estaría molesta, sé que batallare para borrarlo pero nuestro pequeño lo ha hecho con mucho cariño.

-¿Te gustó Okka-san?.- Me pregunta mirándome con esos preciosos ojos azules que son iguales a los tuyos. Me agacho a su altura y lo estrecho entre mis brazos.

-Está precioso Andrew. Gracias.

Siento el olor de tu fragancia que se filtra a través de mi nariz aunque ya no estés con nosotros… ¿Sera que estás aquí con nosotros?

Al haber nacido en el seno de una familia católica y estudiado en un colegio en que se inculcaba esa religión me hablaron muchas veces del concepto de arriba y abajo, del cielo y del infierno; pero también al ser japonesa y convivir con Rei he conocido el concepto de "formar parte del gran kami, de los mil vientos" o del "nirvana".

Andrew, quizá desde el punto de vista de algunos nuestra unión fuera un pecado, pero yo no creo que el amor sea un pecado y si es así entonces no me arrepiento pues de nuestro "dulcis peccavi" nació lo mejor que me has dado: Nuestro hijo.

Gracias por este hermoso regalo Andrew, espero que si hay otra vida entonces de nuevo nos rencontremos.

Fin.

**N/A: Chicas antes que otra cosa feliz año nuevo a todas, espero que este año este lleno de cosas lindas para cada una de ustedes y y pasando a otra cosa, este es ya el final de peccavi… ¿Qué les pareció?... Sé que quedaron algunos cabos sueltos como el hecho de que Rei no supo que Hotaru era su hermana, la razón por la que Hotaru estaba en el coche de Andrew, pero bueno, a veces en la vida real hay cosas de las que siempre tendremos dudas… ¿No es así?**

**Sé que a muchas no les agradó la idea del final triste, pero bueno, era algo que yo había planeado desde que comencé a escribir peccavi y aunque mas de una vez me paso por la mente hacer un final donde Andrew estuviera vivo la verdad no encuentre un buen argumento que no me pareciera ridículo, así que estoy conforme.**

**Ahora, gracias a todas ustedes que me apoyaron a lo largo de esta historia:**

**Deshy: amiga querida a ti te conozco desde antes de Peccavi, te agradezco por los preciosos poemas que me has prestado (de verdad que no me cansare de decirlo, escribir poemas es un gran talento, no cualquiera sintetiza en tan pocas palabras lo que yo tengo que escribir en un monton de capítulos) y sobre todo por tu amistad que ha trascendido la FanFiction (ya pues, tampoco me voy a poner tan cursi haha).**

**Cinthya: A ti querida amiga también te agradezco tu apoyo, has estado aquí apoyándome desde antes de Peccavi aun cuando ciertos finales no te agradan (pero aquí mencione que Rei esta embarazada… ¿A poco no es lindo?... Quizá después te haga un especial de Rei que tenga relación con este fic)… Te agradezco tu apoyo, tu amistad y esas charlas disparatadas que tenemos por msn que al igual que Deshy rebasa el fanfiction.**

**¿Curioso caso no?... Ambas cumplen años el mismo día para variar haha.**

**Jovidess: Hace ya algunos días que no te he visto pero muchísimas gracias por ser mi editora con muchos de los capítulos de este fanfic, espero el final sea de tu agrado y por las largas charlas sobre Makotita y claro por escuchar mis planes a veces un tanto descabellados para el FF.**

**Patito: Se que has tenido algunos percances familiares, problemillas con tu laptop, pero siempre eres constante y en algún momento siempre me lees, gracias por apoyarme, por tu amistad, por la confianza brindad, por ser mi amiguita y sabes que te deseo lo mejor amiga.**

**Juanita: Se que casi no coincidimos, sabes que no me gusta mucho el Facebook pero gracias por apoyarme me dio gusto conocerte con este fic.**

**Yannin: Me has apoyado a lo largo de muchos de mis fanfics, gracias.**

**Mayilu: Suelo responder personalmente los reviews que me llegan, pero con esto de las fechas no he tenido tiempo, te agradezco mucho haber leído y tomarte el tiempo de leer, en cuanto a que no manejo el pairing Serena/Darien, en verdad lo siento, con todo respeto Serena es un personaje que me cuesta manejar.**

**Lucelii: Eres de las personas que he conocido gracias a este fandom, tenemos relativamente poco de conocernos pero pues muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por escuchar mis locuras, tu si que eres un caso, de ser Sere/Darien fan ahora eres Mako/Andrew fan… wiii.**

**Cherry Hino: Gracias a ti también por tu apoyo**

**Karihibiki: Aunque no sueles dejar review gracias por apoyarme con el ataque de la zorritas four ladies que la verdad me las paso por el arco del triunfo.**

**KiraMoonXcarlata: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Kelly: Gracias por tu review.**

**En fin, creo que ya no me falto nadie mas y si es así disculpen que se me haya olvidado y háganmelo saber, aquí termina peccavi, se cierra un ciclo pero lo que no termina son las made-ideas.**

**¿Nostalgia?... La verdad que sí me siento un poco así, pero aun tengo para rato así que las invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto, por supuesto de Mako-chan titulado: "Vita Mia: Alias Lita", pueden encontrar el prologo en mi pagina y el capitulo que viene será publicado el viernes.**

**¿Qué pueden esperar de "Vita Mia: alias Lita", bien es una historia llena de misterios donde al parecer Lita Miller a muerto, mas en algún lugar del mundo ella se encuentra secuestrada y no es liberada con el paso de las años… ¿Por qué la tienen secuestrada?... ¿Por qué nunca se ha pedido un rescate?... ¿Por qué su secuestrador no la maltrata mas?... Es una historia en la que muchos de los personajes buscan recrear momentos que han quedado atrás en el tiempo, revivir momento inolvidables… ¿Pero que se está dispuesto a sacrificar con tal de revivir esos momentos?... ¿Romance?... Por supuesto que habrá, no por algo cierta persona llamada Deshy dice que soy una cursi.**

**Gracias.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
